


Darkest Destiny: A Tangled Story

by Fanfic_Acolyte_Vanessa



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cass curses a lot, Cass is just a big gay disaster, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Guess I should probably also put in naughty language here, Lots of Angst, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Might have to change the rating to explicit down the line, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Spare him his life of this monstrosity, Varian's just a poor boy from a poor family, cassunzel, power mad Cass, sad puppy Raps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 184,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Acolyte_Vanessa/pseuds/Fanfic_Acolyte_Vanessa
Summary: An AU in which Cassandra kills Zhan Tiri right before she is able to steal the Moonstone, and goes on to acquire the Sundrop as she had previously intended. With both in her possession, she becomes a virtual demigoddess, usurping the throne and becoming the self imposed Queen of Corona. With Rapunzel left powerless, there is no one left to oppose her, and all who resist her rule are imprisoned or made examples of. Cassandra takes Rapunzel as her bride, using her as a means to mollify the tensions of Corona's defeated people, and also to take out her darkest desires upon...
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 260
Kudos: 538





	1. Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> But what if Cassandra had won? This was the first thought I had after watching the series finale of RTA, and so I decided to write out what I imagined would happen. Of course, this is through a fairly thick Cassunzel lens, with a lot of angst and pent up emotion, but hopefully it is enjoyable enough to read nevertheless. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, and a multi-chapter one at that.

_“...The Sundrop and Moonstone, once united, will summon the Ultimate Power. Should one accomplish this, they will no longer be bound by earthly constraint. They will be among the Divine, a true Celestial, and woe to humanity if such a being is possessed of a black heart.”_ \- Lord Demanitus

“...I helped you find your power within,” Cassandra proclaimed, approaching the imprisoned Rapunzel with an outstretched hand. “It's only right I take it out!”

The Sundrop was wrested away from the Princess, causing her long flowing locks to darken from brilliant blond to plain brunette. The cosmic relic floated nonchalantly in the air towards her awaiting hand, closer, closer...

“Cassandra, no...!” Rapunzel protested weakly, but was unable to do anything to stop what was happening. Good—let her watch and learn that not everything went her way all the time. Let her sit there, defeated on the floor, and bear witness as she attained her glorious destiny.

“Sorry, Rapunzel!” Cassandra exclaimed mockingly, grinning as she was about to grasp the Sundrop and become what she was always meant to be...

...And then paused, her eyes narrowing as she caught sight of a suspicious looking figure within the reflective gleam of the golden sphere before her. It was Zhan Tiri—that demonic brat—and she was poised to strike at her from behind!

The pint sized witch leaped from her perch on one of the pillars like a crazed wildcat, hissing and clawing as she braced to collide with Cassandra and pry the Moonstone from her breast. 

Instead, she was suddenly suspended in midair, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. It took the ancient creature a moment to realize that she was impaled by a black rock spike that had materialized from the floor, now holding her aloft like a speared fish.

Her mouth went agape in shock, her lifeblood dripping down into a steadily increasing pool of crimson. How...? How had this foolish girl bested the likes of her, the mighty warlock, Zhan Tiri??

“Looks like you underestimated me, too. Just like everyone else!” Cassandra boomed, her dark eyes full of fury as she turned to face the treacherous fiend. “You really thought that I would let you take this from me? That you could just dispose of me when it was convenient?!” 

Thoughts of her Mother flashed in her mind, feeding into the rage that was already swirling about her like a maelstrom. From day one, she had been abandoned, underestimated, discounted, and taken for granted. Gothel, Rapunzel, all of Corona... They would all be proven wrong this day. 

They would all be sorry that they ever crossed her.

“...I was just...covering your back, Cassandra...” Zhan Tiri lied pitifully, struggling to speak as she began coughing up blood. “The people of Corona are all out to get you... To get us...!”

The black rock spear extended further then, sending Zhan Tiri screaming up into the ceiling as she was further impaled and split open, her blood falling down like rain now. 

“There is no 'us', you wretch,” Cassandra growled through gritted teeth. “You were going to take my Moonstone—my DESTINY—for yourself. Because that's all you ever needed me for, isn't it? You thought that by driving a wedge between me and Rapunzel, that, what—you could just simply use me like a mindless puppet??”

Zhan Tiri coughed violently, gasping for air as her small body quivered and spasmed, barely clinging to life. “...Cassandra...I...”

“I guess you were right about one thing, though,” Cassandra said, her voice going quiet. “I really can't trust or count on anyone but myself...and that means I don't need you anymore.”

Zhan Tiri wheezed, her eyes turning glassy...but even while impaled and dying, she still smiled that disarming, wide smile that had always disturbed Cassandra in their time together.

The warlock knew it was over, and so she cast aside her facade for good as she spoke slowly, painfully, her voice filled with a strange mix of glee and hate.

“...You low, stupid, petulant child,” she spat. “You think yourself clever, you think you have won...but you have no idea what powers you are dealing with. There are things out there...terrible things that are beyond this world, that are far worse than I...” She began to choke, gurgling grotesquely. “You...will bring only...ruin...”

Cassandra's only response was to raise her fist.

The obsidian spike cut off what ever else Zhan Tiri might have said next, silencing her forever as a dozen more spikes shot up from the floor and reduced her into a gory pin cushion. The red pulp that remained hanging up above resembled shredded meat, rather than what was once a person. 

Perhaps it was overkill. The one black rock spike would have been enough. But Cassandra could not deny the immense pleasure she had felt when utterly obliterating the little wretch.

From across the room, Cassandra heard a small, terrified gasp. She looked back towards Rapunzel, who was staring wide eyed at her with a hand over her mouth, as if that was the only thing holding back her screams. 

“I bet you would have liked if she'd succeeded and stole my Moonstone, huh Raps?” she asked cruelly. “Then you'd have your monster to defeat, and the glory would be all yours...like everything else in your life.”

Rapunzel shook her head vigorously in denial, daring to speak as she did her best to ignore the viscera that was once Zhan Tiri that now coated the walls and floor. “No, I... Cass, what...what have you _done?”_ Her voice was filled with such horror, as if she couldn't grasp what she'd just witnessed. 

It was a dumb question, Cassandra thought. She only did what was necessary. Rapunzel should have been thanking her for ridding the world of Zhan Tiri's demonic menace. All of Corona—the whole world—should have been grateful for the swift action she'd taken today. 

The anger that had been building up for months finally came spilling out like a broken dam.

“All I've done is what you and your _friends_ couldn't accomplish,” she spat venomously. “I've slain Zhan Tiri! The greatest threat Corona has ever known! It was ME, by MY hand, who ended her evil life and stopped her from taking over the world! YOU would have just taken the half measure and tossed her back into that stupid dimensional portal, where she could have plotted and schemed to return again someday! You should be groveling at my feet in appreciation for what I've done!”

Rapunzel could only stare at her in mute horror as she listened to her rage filled rant. For the first time, she was genuinely afraid of her friend, of what she was capable of.

She was afraid that she'd been wrong, and that there was no saving Cassandra from this abyssal darkness that was devouring her soul. 

Cassandra panted after her explosive outburst, breathless from practically screaming. Zhan Tiri's betrayal had nearly cost her everything. If she hadn't reacted in that one decisive moment...

_I would be powerless right now,_ she thought, shuddering. _And she would have both the Sundrop and Moonstone. My destiny would be lost, forever..._

Speaking of the Sundrop...

"I'll just be taking this," she grinned sinisterly, triumphantly reaching once more for the glowing orb that still floated patiently, apathetically, in the air.

“Cass, please, don't!” Rapunzel cried, the pitch of her voice rising with panicked despair. “This...this isn't you! We can still fix this, together! It's not too late! Please...PLEASE!!”

She ignored Rapunzel's pathetic pleas for her to stop, and closed her hand over the Sundrop. In that singular, euphoric moment, Cassandra shed her mortal coil and became what she had always known she was meant to be.

Not a leader, who lead others by example; but a ruler, whose rule was absolute, whose power was unrivaled, and whose greatness could never be questioned. 

“This...this POWER...!” she howled, unable to stop herself from laughing hysterically. “It's so wonderful! I can feel it, coursing through my veins! It's mine... It's all MINE...!”

A great tempest of raw celestial might swirled around her, flowing through her, changing her. She levitated into the air, becoming the eye of the storm that thundered around the entire castle. Her hair flared up wildly, a series of golden streaks appearing to contrast against the pale blue. Her pupils glowed brightly like a set of twin stars; one turning an angry yellow, while the other turned an icy cerulean, and the whites of her eyes turning pitch black like the empty void of space. 

Her body felt lighter, as though she was merely a conduit for the two celestial objects' magic. She could feel her spine cracking as it extended, her limbs stretching as she gained height. Her hands became clawed, and her teeth sharpened into a vicious visage. A set of slender white horns curved up from her skull, as graceful as they were demonic. 

Throughout her metamorphosis, she could only laugh. It bubbled up from deep within her, as if from a well that had been dormant for all her life. The sheer ecstasy that she was feeling was nearly overwhelming, and she thought she might go mad if the two relics flooded her with any more of their delicious energy. She felt like she could just burst and flatten Corona in an all encompassing inferno. 

The storm around her eventually calmed, until the air merely crackled with the power that was now a part of her. She descended, landing softly on her feet, and stood quietly with her back turned on the imprisoned Princess. 

Cassandra clenched her fist into a tight ball, grinning widely as she surveyed her new, powerful body in the reflective gleam of one of her black rocks. It felt like she'd just opened her eyes from a lifelong sleep, truly awake for the first time. 

She'd finally done it. After living a life of mediocrity, of never feeling like she was good enough, she had finally claimed her long sought after destiny of greatness.

And this was only the beginning...


	2. When Words Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra struggles to tell Rapunzel how she feels, Rapunzel struggles to cope with her friend's spiral into darkness, and the people of Corona anxiously wait to see what happens next.

“I can see now why Zhan Tiri was so obsessed with obtaining this,” Cassandra commented, unable to keep the mad mirth out of her voice. “It's like...when I was a little kid, and used to imagine doing all kinds of impossible stuff with just my thoughts alone...only now, I can actually _do_ those things. I can do anything... _anything_ I want.”

Rapunzel was sitting with her back pressed up against her black rock prison, her eyes filled with fear. Part of Cassandra felt a pang of hurt when she turned around to face her best friend...her only friend, really...and looked into those beautiful eyes of hers. She was looking at her as if she was a stranger—no, not a stranger...more like a vile creature that one looked at in disgust upon discovering it lurking unwanted in their home.

“Don't look at me like that,” she told her commandingly. 

“Cass...” Rapunzel breathed in horror. “You...you look like a monster...”

Those words cut deep, but Cassandra only chuckled in response, spreading her arms wide to the side and letting Rapunzel see her in all her glory. “I've never looked better! I've never felt better, either. This is the Ultimate Power Lord Demanitus spoke of. Don't you get it, Raps? I'm a goddess given flesh!”

“More like a demon...” Rapunzel retorted sadly. “Is this...truly what you wanted?”

“It is.” Cassandra nodded. She didn't like being compared to a demon, but even she couldn't deny that the horns kind of lent credence to that sort of imagery. Not to mention her inhuman height, clawed hands, glowing eyes and sharp teeth...

Damn it. Leave it to Raps to ruin her good mood.

“Alright, fine; I'll grant you that I don't look exactly...angelic,” she conceded. “Would you like it better if I looked like my old self? Would that stop you from gawking at me as if I were some hideously deformed abomination?”

She received a small, wordless nod in response.

“Don't say I never do anything for you,” Cassandra grumbled, closing her eyes and focusing. Although she had just obtained the Ultimate Power mere moments ago, she was already keenly aware of how to use it, as if it had been a part of her all her life. She could feel her form twist and revert back into the more familiar body of the former handmaid. The lady in waiting. The oft overlooked and never good enough weakling, Cassandra. 

“I'm keeping the blue hair, though,” she declared haughtily, then eyed her captive friend with a frown. On the subject of hair...

“You know, Raps, you just don't look right as a brunette,” Cassandra commented, looking her over with a critical eye. 

Rapunzel flinched self consciously under her scrutiny. “It's not like I was a natural blonde anyway...” she murmured, unsure of what to make of this strange turn in conversation.

Cassandra shook her head. “No, but you look far better that way. And I took it from you. The least I can do is make you a Goldilocks again.”

Rapunzel looked up at her incredulously, as if not believing she was being serious. Of all the things to make up for...

“Admit it, you prefer being a blonde, too,” Cassandra smirked, reaching down and grasping at a long tress of her hair that flowed beyond the confines of her prison. From where her hand rested sprouted a river of gold that quickly encompassed all of Rapunzel's long locks, restoring her moniker as 'Blondie'.

Cassandra clapped her hands together once, the sound making Rapunzel jump slightly. “Perfect! Just as I thought, you don't need the Sundrop in order to be blonde. I believe a 'thank you, Cass' is in order.”

But Rapunzel was not sharing in her joviality. She was still looking at her with those eyes, so full of despair and sadness and loss. It made her angry—why was she being so difficult? Did she not understand that everything was okay now that Zhan Tiri was dead? 

It made her lash out. 

“You were always too soft...too weak.” Cassandra snarled. “I never wanted to tell you this, but now, it just can't be avoided. You would have made for a terrible Queen, Raps. This world...it would have eaten you alive.”

“That's...” Rapunzel strained, her throat tight with heavy emotion. “That's not true... I... we traveled all over the land for an entire year, remember? No matter what kind of trouble we found, no matter how much strife we endured, we always found the good in people. We...always found a way to get through to those who were lost.”

Cassandra let out a bark of condescending laughter at that. “You really think traipsing around in your luxury wagon with your boyfriend and passing through a few towns gives you the wisdom to be a Queen?” she asked harshly, walking up to her and leaning down to look her right in the eyes. “You were only ever good at giving people false hope, Princess. You'd flash your pretty smile, sing a song, and then leave as if you did anything of any actual worth. All those people we met were just a sideshow to stop and amuse yourself with on the road of your little vacation quest.”

Rapunzel looked down at her feet, not wanting to see the cruel visage of the monster that wore her friend's face, and covered her ears in a futile attempt to shut out her poisonous words. 

“You're wrong!” she protested. “Why are you saying this?? To hurt me? To make me doubt myself? I was always honest with them, and with you, Cass. I would never give someone false hope...”

“Ohoho, really?” Cassandra laughed. “You're really going to say that, to _me_ of all people?”

“Tell me how I've wronged you then, Cassandra!” Rapunzel shouted, an uncharacteristic edge of real anger tinging her melodic voice. “Tell me why I deserve your scorn, your ire, your hatred! Because all I've ever wanted since this nightmare began was to have you by my side again!”

It stung, hearing those words. Cassandra still didn't know what to feel—or how to feel—about Rapunzel. She was angry with her for never truly listening, for pushing her aside and not heeding her advice time and time again. It was not one precise moment that had put her on this path of destruction, but years of little, subtle qualms that had stuck into her like a thousand needles. Each one of those needles added up, until eventually, she felt like she could no longer move.

She wanted to scream in her face how she felt ignored, replaced, phased out, taken for granted. She wanted her to cradle her head in her lap while telling her that everything was going to be okay, and that she understood her. She wanted her to truly _see_ her, to _listen_...to love her.

And yet, she still couldn't put her grievances into words, and once again, attempting to do so only served to frustrate her. Cassandra gave a wordless growl, her hand snapping forward to grip the Princess' pretty face. Rapunzel went still, her eyes looking up at her unblinkingly, like a deer staring towards an unseen danger lurking just beyond the trees. Waiting, watching, ready to bolt. 

Without warning or consent, Cassandra leaned forward, her head passing between the bars of the black rock prison, and pressed her lips flush against Rapunzel's in a searing kiss. She felt the Princess give a small gasp of shock against her mouth as her eyes widened even more, if such a thing were possible. 

Feeling Rapunzel's warm, soft lips on her own... Tasting her as their mouths locked together... It was almost as wonderful of a feeling as moments before, when she had taken the Sundrop. Cassandra poured her passion, her anger, her grief and despair—all of herself—into the kiss. She had never been the best with words, but action? She was among the best at taking action. And if she could not find the right words to express what she was feeling, she'd just do what she was best at.

It had only lasted for a few heartbeats, but by the time she pulled away, both young women were left breathless. Rapunzel looked at her through half lidded eyes, dazed and bewildered, her lips still parted slightly. The sight alone tempted Cassandra to go right back in and capture those sweet lips again, the taste of the Princess still lingering on her tongue...but she forced herself to refrain. Now was not the time to lose control...

“Wh-why...” Rapunzel murmured, a quiver in her voice. “Why did you do that...?”

Cassandra grimaced at the question. There was only so much one could convey with an action such as a kiss, but now, it was back to fumbling with words. 

“I...I don't know,” she told her lamely. What the hell was she supposed to say? “Maybe I've always wanted to do that since you first opened your heart to me. Maybe I was always too much of a fucking coward to do it until now.”

“Cass, I... I didn't know you were... I mean, I...” Rapunzel tried to say, but was too overwhelmed, and so just trailed off into an awkward silence.

“...I want you to be a part of my destiny,” Cassandra told her, a tinge of pleading in her voice. “Earlier, when we were fighting...you asked me what I'd do if I won. You asked what would be left for me, and I told you I didn't need anyone. Well...I lied.”

She cupped the blonde's face in her hand, offering her a small smile. “I love you, Rapunzel,” she said softly. At last, she'd felt confident enough to say those words, to show her how she felt. And all it had taken was obtaining the Ultimate Power. 

Cassandra gazed into her eyes, searching for some kind of sign that she felt the same, that she too yearned for her touch just as she yearned for hers..and found nothing. Nothing but confusion, and that god damned fear. 

“Say something...” she rasped, hating how pathetic she sounded. She was the most powerful being across the lands—she should not sound like she was begging.

Rapunzel gently took her hand and moved it away from her face, squeezing it gently. “Cass...” she started slowly, “You know I want you back...”

“And here I am!” Cassandra exclaimed, cutting her off. “It's just like you said before! Well, now we can be together, and--”

“...As my friend,” Rapunzel told her softly, making Cassandra fall silent. “My _dearest_ friend. I...I had no idea that you felt this way, Cass. I'm sorry if I ever gave you the wrong idea, but... you know I love Eugene. He's my fiance...the love of my life.”

_Eugene_. Just hearing the name brought a scowl to Cassandra's face. What Rapunzel ever saw in that air headed buffoon, she'd never know. Jealousy wrapped its tendrils around her heart, stealing the euphoria from her transformation—and the kiss—and making her feel sick. Rapunzel deserved better. She deserved to have someone who could protect her from anything, who could command armies, who showed no mercy to their enemies and would love her enough to kill for her.

She deserved the best. And who else but her fit that bill?

“I'm afraid the wedding's been canceled,” she said bitterly, her tone once again turning ice cold as her hand fell away from Rapunzel's face reluctantly. “In fact, there's going to be a lot of changes for Corona. For starters, it's going to have a new, all powerful ruler: me.”

Rapunzel could only shake her head, horrified by the implications of this revelation. “Cass, please...don't hurt Eugene...don't hurt my parents...” Her eyes couldn't help but glance nervously back to the gory mess of Zhan Tiri, and she shivered. If this was how Cassandra now dealt with those she considered to be her enemies...

“Oh, please,” Cassandra rolled her eyes in exasperation. “I kill an ancient, evil entity, and you think I'm going to start putting heads on spikes? Is that what you really think of me?”

The Princess looked down, closing her eyes. Her silence was answer enough. 

Cassandra sighed. She was resolute in how she had taken down Zhan Tiri, and she would not apologize nor feel remorse for that troublesome imp's demise. Still, she did not want Rapunzel to see her as some blood soaked warlord who put everyone in her path to death. Rapunzel would see that she was wrong, and that she was still the same Cass she knew...only better.

“I give you my word, no harm shall come to them,” Cassandra vowed. Her expression turned thoughtful. “But...they're going to resist me. And they'll be sure to make everyone else in the kingdom resist me, too. It's going to be a difficult transition of authorities, and I can't promise that there won't be any consequences for those who conspire against my rightful place on the throne. Unless...” She let the word linger in the air, looking down at Rapunzel expectantly. 

“...Unless?” Rapunzel prompted, her voice merely a whisper of dread.

“Unless you assure everyone that this is what is best for Corona...and for themselves,” Cassandra finished, folding her arms over her chest. “The people will fear me—rightly so—but when they see your face, hear your voice...they will be put at ease, and they will fall in line.”

“I can't believe you're doing this...” Rapunzel said, sounding as if she were about to cry. “I can't believe how far you've fallen...”

“Believe it, Princess,” Cassandra retorted grimly. “With you by my side, Corona will enter a golden age the likes of which have never been seen.” With a wave of her hand, the black rocks that were entrapping Rapunzel receded, but even then, she did not move. She looked like a wilted flower, sitting there on the floor in a heap.

“Come,” Cassandra beckoned. “Those fools out there still have the silly notion in their heads that they can win. We will go and show them that they have already lost. I'm sure once they see me, half of them will piss themselves and take off for the hills. Best that you go and break the news to them ahead of me.”

Rapunzel looked up at her, and in her eyes Cassandra could see something break. She was defeated, without any recourse, and it showed. Without a word, she slowly got to her feet, walking towards the door where the monster that looked like her friend stood waiting, her arm extending out in invitation. 

The two walked, arm in arm, down the familiar halls that they'd traversed together countless times in the past. Memories flooded both of their minds, but only one of them felt the sting of loss and regret as they made their way towards the throne room, where Eugene, Varian and the others were supposed to have constructed the portal that would have sent Zhan Tiri back to her dimensional prison for good.

Rapunzel felt a small glimmer of hope that, just maybe, they could still go through with the original plan...except instead of Zhan Tiri, it would be Cassandra who would be cast into the portal and lost for all time.

It hurt her heart just thinking about it. But after what she'd done to Zhan Tiri...enemy or not, it was too much. She'd thought the line had already been crossed before, but after seeing all that rage, all that blood...she wasn't sure where the line was anymore when it came to Cassandra. 

She wasn't certain if this creature walking beside her was still entirely Cassandra at all.

They found the throne room deserted, covered in debris from the violent storm summoned by Cassandra's earlier transformation. Across the room Rapunzel saw the remnants of what was once the trans-dimensional portal, now utterly destroyed and useless. 

So much for that idea.

She heard Cassandra snort with laughter from beside her. “Hah! _This_ was supposed to be your trump card against Zhan Tiri, eh?” she asked with cruel glee. “Makes one wonder what would have happened if that little shit had stolen my Moonstone back there.”

“I guess we'll never know...” Rapunzel responded morosely.

“We'd all be screwed, that's what,” Cassandra told her bluntly. “See? I _did_ save the day, Raps. You guys wouldn't have stood a chance against Zhan Tiri with both the Moonstone and Sundrop in her possession.”

“Just like we don't stand a chance against you, right?” the Princess retorted, an edge of challenge seeping into her voice.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at that. “We'd all be dead,” she reiterated flatly. "And Corona would be a smoking crater right now. Why can't you just accept that for once, I am the hero here?? I am not Zhan Tiri. Corona will be safer with me than it has ever been.”

Rapunzel pointedly looked around them, at all the black rocks that had made the castle and most of the kingdom into a ruinous desolation. “I'm sure we'll all feel safer with your black rocks poking holes into our homes,” she said without humor. 

“Cynicism does not become you, Rapunzel,” Cassandra told her with a sneer, not appreciating her tone. “And if you fail to recall, this mess was all _your_ fault to begin with. You attacked me when I was trying to make peace with you. I was only defending myself.”

“I told you, I didn't call for Varian to attack!” Rapunzel snapped, taking Cassandra aback. “I didn't want you fired upon...I didn't want any of this!”

She knew the blonde was telling the truth. Cassandra had known Rapunzel long enough to know when she was lying...and that was pretty much never. She'd always been honest, kind and compassionate to a fault; so free spirited and full of life. Her smile had always made her heart race a little faster, her laughter never ceasing to lift her spirits.

She wondered if she would ever smile or laugh for her again.

“Either way...it doesn't matter now,” Cassandra said after a time, sounding exasperated. She was growing weary of Rapunzel's constant doubts, her constant questioning, her scorn... “Look. I'm tired of arguing with you, Raps. I am not the bad guy here. It was my destiny to destroy Zhan Tiri and to claim the Sundrop and Moonstone. You're just going to have to learn to accept that.”

Rapunzel looked at her with those big sad eyes that made Cassandra feel mortal, susceptible to pain and anguish. “I'm not giving up on you,” she whispered, almost as if she was trying to convince herself as much as Cassandra. “I know you're still in there somewhere, Cass...”

Cassandra gritted her teeth, the darkness within her heart agitated by the Princess' words. “Enough,” she told her, pointing towards the castle doors. “You go and tell them...tell all of them to lay down their arms and surrender. I don't want to hurt anybody, but if they resist me, I will defend myself and put them in their place.”

“It doesn't have to be this way,” Rapunzel argued stubbornly. “You can still make this right, and--”

“I am _DONE_ listening to you try and 'save' me!” Cassandra yelled, cutting her off harshly. “Now go! And if you try anything stupid out there like being a hero, I won't be keeping my vow, Princess! You hear me?!”

Rapunzel flinched from her, stumbling shakily away from the seething rage radiating off of her friend. Cassandra instantly regretted her words, as well as the way she'd shouted at her, and she tried to reach out and stop her, to apologize, but it was too late. She could only watch silently as the girl she loved wordlessly ran for the doors until she disappeared, leaving Cassandra standing in the dark hall, alone with her smoldering anger.

– 

Eugene was feeling more and more confident that they would win the day. Sure, he'd returned to the castle only for what felt like an earthquake to cause part of the ceiling to collapse—destroying the trans-dimensional portal—but that was just a minor set back, all things considered. He'd broken the Mind Trap—well, his father did, technically—setting his old man free, along with Adira, Hector, and Quirin. One less problem to worry about.

Now all that they had to do was find a way to defeat Zhan Tiri. No small matter, to be sure, but perhaps more daunting a task was to get through to Cassandra. Rapunzel believed with all her heart that she could be saved from the dark path she had chosen to walk, and while he and Cass had had their differences, he wanted to believe it, too.

But simply believing something you wanted to happen did not make it so. And Cassandra had gotten even meaner the last time he saw her. 

“Something doesn't feel right here...” Varian said nervously as they all stood apprehensively outside the castle.

“Kid, nothing has felt right since we returned here,” Eugene said, trying to keep his tone casual despite their situation. “Y'know—because of all this redecorating Cassandra did with her black rocks, Corona isn't as homely or inviting as it used to be.”

“I mean...it's gotten too quiet, don't you think?” Varian pressed, his voice tense. “There was all that rumbling and commotion just a few minutes ago, we were forced to run outside, and then...nothing. What do you think is going on up there?”

“I'm sure Rapunzel has everything under control,” Eugene assured him, forcing a grin that held no real mirth. “We all know she's got a knack for this sort of stuff. Let her hair loose and give her a frying pan, and she's practically unstoppable.”

“That's right!” Lance chimed in, noting the dismal state of morale among their brethren. “Everyone's here behind the Princess. Ain't no way we're gonna let ol' Zhan Tiri destroy our kingdom! Right?! Let me hear a HOO YEAH!”

The muted cheers around them weren't as riled up as Eugene would have liked, but everyone was weary. Aside from himself, Lance, and those from the Dark Kingdom, these people did not know how to fight. They may have had the numbers, but he'd seen what Cassandra was capable of with those creepy black rocks of hers, and he'd only heard the stories about Zhan Tiri...

“Someone approaches,” Adira announced, shifting into her battle stance, her eyes glued to the entrance of the throne room. 

“All right, everybody hide!” Lance whispered loudly.

“This isn't a surprise party, Lance!” Eugene groaned, unsheathing his sword. “Everyone, just, ah...brace yourselves!” What else could he say? If this was their last stand, all they could do was wing it. Their real plan was in a broken heap inside the castle walls, and they hadn't the time to come up with a plan B. 

“Who goes there?!” he shouted, trying to sound imposing despite his sword hand shaking visibly. He half expected to see Zhan Tiri as some unholy abomination that would come spilling out of the castle, with a hundred different arms and a mouth wide enough to bite a man in half. Or worse, Cassandra. 

What he didn't expect, or had dared to hope, was for Rapunzel to come walking into view.

“Sunshine!” he exclaimed, his face breaking into a grin of relief. If Rapunzel was back, safe and sound, that could only mean she'd won! Zhan Tiri was somehow defeated, and Cass must have finally listened to reason and surrendered the Moonstone! This was all finally over!

“Rapunzel, I'm so glad you're safe! We were all...” The rest of his words died in his throat as he got a better look at her. Eugene felt his heart drop when he saw her face. His best friend, his fiance, she looked...haunted, almost like she was a different person. He'd never seen that look in her eyes before, in all the time he'd known her, after all the countless dire situations they'd found themselves in.

It made him feel cold.

Rapunzel stopped walking, clasping her hands together and looking out across the courtyard at her people. “Everyone...I have something of the utmost importance to tell you,” she spoke up. Her usually melodic voice was flat, monotone...dead. “Please, listen to what I have to say, and do not panic.”

“Well, that just makes me want to panic even more,” Lance whispered from beside him. Eugene felt the same, his heart racing in his chest. Something was definitely wrong here...

“Corona is...it's going to have a new ruler,” Rapunzel continued, her voice cracking as she did so. “The King and Queen are stepping down, and...Cassandra will bear the crown and sit upon the throne. I know this may come as a surprise to you, but...”

“A surprise?” Eugene balked. He'd heard enough. "Finding a gopher in my boot in the morning is a 'surprise'. This is...this is just crazy! Rapunzel, what is going on? What happened up there? Why are you saying all this?” He hadn't meant to raise his voice, nor to bombard her with so many questions at once, but that cold feeling of dread was growing more by the second, and he was not ashamed to admit that he was terrified. Not for himself, but for his wife to be.

“Eugene, everyone, please...” Rapunzel tried to quell the increasingly flustered crowd before her, but it was no use. There was no easy way to break this to them, and they had every right to be angry, worried, and panicked. 

“Is she possessed?” one of the townsfolk called out.

“Is this the work of Zhan Tiri?” another cried.

“Did she just say _Cassandra_ will be the Queen??”

“Who will protect us now?”

“Why is this happening?”

“I'm scared...”

The courtyard became a cacophony of people arguing among themselves, some shouting, others crying. It was too much for Rapunzel to bare, her legs giving out as she fell to her knees.

“I'm sorry, everyone...” she whimpered. “I've failed you... I've failed Corona. I'm so sorry...”

Eugene was there in an instant, reaching down to cradle her, to comfort her, to try and make sense of all this. Before he could think of anything meaningful to say, however, he noticed that everything around them had abruptly gone from a loud uproar to a deathly silence. When he saw everyone just staring past him, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

He heard her familiar cold voice before he could turn to see her.

“Better enjoy holding her there while you can, Fitzherbert,” Cassandra said menacingly, stepping out from the shadows. Her glowing eyes bored into him with dark intent. “Because it will be the last time you ever touch her again.”


	3. The People vs Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go quite as smoothly as Cassandra had previously imagined, and she is plagued with self doubt as she faces the people who had given her a home, who had become her family...

Time seemed to freeze for a handful of thundering heartbeats; with not one voice being uttered as the people of Corona, as well as those from the Dark Kingdom, stared in horror as the blue haired woman, clad in black, loomed before them like a specter.

Eugene wrapped his arms a bit tighter around his fiance as he looked up into the baleful glare of Cassandra. Her eyes looked different, one yellow, one blue...and her hair was changed as well, with the addition of golden streaks that almost gave the illusion that she was wearing a crown upon her head.

He didn't like the implications of her new makeover. 

“Uh...hey, Cass,” he spoke up weakly, forcing a smile that was more of a grimace. “Got another new look, eh?”

Cassandra didn't even blink, didn't so much as react to his lame attempt at lightening the mood.

“Get up,” she told him, her voice low and with a clear ring of command in it.

Eugene remained crouched down on the ground, cradling Rapunzel, not moving an inch. This person standing over him looked like Cass, but at the same time, looked nothing like her. Sure, his relationship with her had never been...good, but he'd always thought their back and forth jabs at one another was just part of their unique bond. This felt completely different. There was a dark fire in her eyes that promised punishment and pain to whoever disobeyed or stood in her way. Her aura—and he didn't even believe in 'auras', mind you—was more than just hostility and barely veiled anger, as he'd come to expect from Cassandra over the years. 

Her aura was downright murderous. 

“Get. Up.” She bit out through clenched teeth. For too long had she endured seeing this sleazy, good for nothing piece of shit put his hands all over Rapunzel, and she wouldn't suffer one more second of it. Their disgusting hand holding, their vile kisses...it made her blood boil; her jealousy bordering on possessiveness. After today, the only one to lay a finger on her beloved Princess would be her, and no one else!

“Have you gone deaf, you fucking cretin??” she snapped, “I said _GET UP._ ”

But Eugene, lifelong rogue and provocateur that he was, simply couldn't resist challenging her authority; no more than a certain lizard friend of his could resist gulping down flies. 

“No.” He narrowed his eyes, as if daring her to make a move.

Cassandra's frown was so intense, he feared her face was going to break in half. 

“You're going to regret being the tough guy here, Fitzherbert,” Cassandra growled darkly, taking a step towards him. 

“Please, stop...” Rapunzel said, her voice half muffled against Eugene's chest.

Lance appeared by his side then, sword in hand, his expression a mixture of grim determination and sorrow.

“I don't wanna fight you, Cass,” the usually jubilant ex-thief stated. “But I can't let you hurt the Princess. Or my buddy.”

Eugene managed to smile a bit at that, despite cringing in embarrassment.

Cassandra raised a brow at him, as if she was taken aback. Then she let out a harsh sounding laughter that made Eugene's skin crawl.

“You are a good man, Lance. Loyal, brave, strong... But I'm not going to hurt the Princess.” Cassandra said calmly, before continuing with a cold snarl, “And if you don't get that sword out of my face, you won't even be able to eat the mushy crap that Shorty eats from now on.”

Lance gulped, sweat forming on his brow. He might have looked big and intimidating, but he was really just a big softy when it came down to it. Nevertheless, he held his ground.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. This was getting her nowhere—time for a different tactic. “Ugh. Is this any way to treat the hero of Corona?” she asked, hands on her hips. It was obviously meant to be a leading question, as she let it linger in the air, her eyes once again settling on Eugene. 

“Hero?” Eugene asked, forcing a chuckle at the absurdity of it all. “All right, Cass, I'll bite. What exactly have you done lately that could be considered heroic? Did you _not_ kick a puppy after climbing out of your cave this morning?”

“Please...both of you, just...just stop...” Rapunzel sighed, but her plea fell on deaf ears. 

Cassandra's lips compressed into a flat line of irritation, but otherwise kept her cool. “Why, I am so glad you asked, Fitzherbert. You get to witness history in the making today, as this day will surely be written about and remembered for ages to come.”

She spread her arms dramatically as she addressed the crowd before her. “Corona's greatest foe is no more! I have rid the world of the fabled warlock! The creature of your nightmares! The dastardly villain whose name is known on the lips of every frightened child and adult alike: Zhan Tiri!”

Cassandra paused for effect, letting the people murmur among themselves in hushed tones concerning this startling revelation.

“I have done what even the great Lord Demanitus failed to accomplish!” she continued. “And as your new Queen, I promise you that we will no longer be a kingdom of such half measures! When we find evil lurking out in our woods, down our streets, on our very doorsteps, we will not show it mercy! We will cut down our enemies...for they are the enemies of peace! A peace that we all know is strongest in Corona! A threat to Corona is a threat to peace! And a threat to peace, is a threat to Corona!”

Eugene was disturbed by how some of the whispers among the people he heard sounded almost approving, as if they agreed with Cassandra's insane speech. She had to be lying about defeating Zhan Tiri...right?

“If it is true, that she defeated the evil Zhan Tiri...can she really be all that bad?” came one voice.

“That monster was going to destroy everyone and everything. I, for one, am glad someone was finally able to vanquish her,” came another.

“But...Cassandra is an enemy of Corona. Look what she's done to our fair kingdom!” someone argued. 

“That alchemist kid was an enemy not so long ago, too, and now he's one of the Princess' closest friends and allies!”

“Maybe she would make for a more fitting Queen...”

“Can't be any worse than King Frederic. Look at all the shit that's gone down under his rule.”

“Pledge yourselves to me; I offer you eternal peace!” Cassandra proclaimed, her eyes glowing zealously. “Bow to me, swear fealty to me, and all the world will know Corona's name, and revere it!”

A lone rock sailed across the air, until it collided with Cassandra's forehead, causing the courtyard to fall silent once more. All eyes darted about for the tosser of the stone, until a moment later when a sinewy looking man from the Dark Kingdom stepped forward.

Cassandra locked eyes with the blasphemer, scowling. It was Hector. But he should have still been under the control of the Mind Trap, along with Adira, Quirin and Edmund...

Unless someone broke it. Someone like Eugene and his steed, Maximus; for who else could ride to her dark tower and back with such speed? Who else was brazen enough to risk it all, alone, like that?

_You are going to pay dearly for this, Fitzherbert_ , she thought darkly. 

“Why should we trust anything your putrid tongue has to say?” Hector spoke up, his dark eyes looking unimpressed with her. His voice was filled with spite. “I don't appreciate people controlling my mind. I don't like letting them live long enough for them to try it again, either.”

“I have to concur,” Adira agreed, unsheathing her blade and joining Hector and Lance in their standoff. “I take no pleasure in killing, but you have become far too dangerous to be allowed to live, Short Hair.”

Cassandra's frown turned upside down and then some, the usurper grinning maliciously at their threats. “Oho _ho!_ I would LOVE to see you try in particular, Adira. Go on—call me 'Short Hair' one more time, you smug bitch. Then I'll have the _perfect_ nickname for you, too: _'Headless'._ ”

King Edmund slowly made his way to joining the loose circle forming around Eugene and Rapunzel, not willing to lose his son after years of being separated. “It was not enough that you stole the Moonstone,” he said, surprisingly lucid. “But to rob your own friend of the Sundrop as well...have you no shame?”

“I only took what was rightfully mine, you daft old fool!” Cassandra retorted defensively, as more people gradually trickled forward.

King Frederic—while not possessing the fighting prowess of his dark counterpart and his followers—also stepped up, for what sort of King cowered while his people were under threat? More importantly, what kind of father abandoned his only daughter in her time of need?

“Cassandra...how could you betray us like this?” he asked, his voice full of sorrow. “We took you in to our home, gave you a life to be proud of...”

“I...no, I didn't...it's...it's not like that!” she stammered, looking away from the man she'd once sworn fealty to. She was rapidly losing control of the situation...and herself.

Queen Arianna joined his side, and with their sovereigns showing no fear, more and more of Corona's people united, until a large band formed around Eugene and their Princess, made up of all manner of folk. Young and old, tall and short, rich and poor alike—all of them had one unifying goal.

To stop Cassandra. 

Cassandra stood motionless, her expression unreadable as she watched Corona—her own people—stand up to defy her. She took an involuntary step back, their circle swelling with a great number of angry, resolute citizens. Through the mass of bodies, though, she could still catch a glimpse of Eugene, huddled over Rapunzel's prone form. 

He was smiling that infuriating smile of his, the one that he knew would piss her off the most.

“You'll have to go through all of us to get to her, Cass!” he called out. “We're not going to let you hurt Rapunzel anymore!”

Cassandra's rage came roaring back to life, exploding like a volcano as her face twisted into a vicious snarl. 

“What is _WRONG_ with you people?!” she demanded. “Am I really that much of a monster in your eyes, that you won't even hear me out??”

“We've heard enough of your poisonous words, you snake!” one bold Coronan called out from within the crowd.

“There's nothing left to talk about!” cried another.

“Stand down, Cassandra... Please.” Varian said uneasily, standing next to his father. The young alchemist was holding up a vial of what she only guessed was something meant to harm her.

Cassandra had had enough. Rapunzel was supposed to have quelled this rabid mob enough for them to hear her out, but that was clearly not happening here. If they needed to be put in their place, then she would be all too happy to do so.

“Ungrateful fools!” she roared, “I am the one who destroyed Zhan Tiri! The evil monster you've been pissing yourselves over is _DEAD_. What the fuck do you think would have happened, had I not intervened?? Corona would be nothing more than a mass grave, filled with your charred, rotting corpses! Do you not realize that I have saved you from your miserable fates?!”

“We don't believe you...” Eugene said, but even he sounded uncertain. 

“...It's true, everyone,” Rapunzel spoke up, being heard at last, her eyes red and puffy from crying. “She...she killed her. I saw it myself.”

Her words were so simple, so matter of fact, but the context of it felt like a slap in the face to Eugene. It was no wonder then, why his fiance had wandered out of the castle in a daze, her eyes so haunted she might as well have seen a ghost. 

Rapunzel had never seen someone murdered right in front of her, hadn't seen that level of violent depravity...not counting his own 'death' at the hands of Gothel, of course, since she was able to bring him back to life. It was an evil that Eugene had hoped to shelter her from forever, but to make matters worse, she'd had to see her own friend take another's life.

And by the way she had quivered and cried in his arms, it wasn't likely to have been a clean or gentle death, either. There was watching someone fall from a cliff to their inevitable demise, which was bad enough, but then there was witnessing the messy, gruesome murders that haunted your dreams until the day you died. He'd known men in his past who had taken their own lives to escape such dark memories.

“You... made her _watch?_ ” Eugene asked, his voice low with disgust and contempt. 

Cassandra's rage fizzled out like a candle. She had avoided looking down at Rapunzel all this time, since she couldn't stand seeing her in the arms of the man she loathed; but now, she could see her clearly. The blonde's pretty face was marred with tears...tears caused by her.

Her heart felt like it had been pierced, just like Zhan Tiri's chest had been impaled not long ago. It hurt...it hurt so much. She hadn't intentionally traumatized her Princess; the bloody deed had been necessary to secure her destiny. It wasn't her fault...it wasn't...

_But it is,_ she thought, and she had to fight back her tears; not wanting all of Corona to see her crying like some weak little wretch who was way in over her head. 

“You...you don't get to moralize to me, Fitzherbert!” she shouted, her voice cracking. “I'm not the bad guy here! I killed Zhan Tiri for the good of Corona! She would have killed us all!”

“I think all we've done here is trade one villain for another,” Eugene said, standing up at last. All sense of his innate humor was gone. “And I don't think you did it for anyone but yourself. Just like when you took the Moonstone. We'd traveled for a whole year, knowing full well what we were supposed to do, knowing that the Moonstone was dangerous. But you only cared about your deluded _'destiny'_ , and to hell with everyone else; so long as you got what you wanted, right?”

“Shut up...” Cassandra strained, feeling the suffocating walls of self doubt begin to close in around her.

“Do you know how many nights Rapunzel cried herself to sleep because of you?” Eugene pressed, his eyes full of anger. “How many times she'd wake up, calling for you, _begging_ for you not to leave her? Do you even _care??_ ”

“I said _SHUT UP!!_ ”

It made no sense. It wasn't fair. She had the Ultimate Power—she had fulfilled her destiny. She'd killed the evil monster and saved the day! So why was everyone staring at her as if she was Zhan Tiri, and not as the great hero of Corona? Was she cursed to never be good enough, no matter how many feats of greatness she accomplished? What else could she do to prove that she was worthy? What would it take for everyone to see that she was a paragon, a peerless warrior, the best of the best??

And Rapunzel...her dear, sweet Rapunzel. The tighter she tried to hold on to her, to bring her closer, the more she hurt her. Her heart called out for the Princess, her body aching for her touch...but Cassandra's touch only seemed to poison everything around her.

_Everyone was right to hate you_ , her traitorous thoughts whispered to her. _No matter what you do, you will always end up disappointing them._

From there, she only spiraled deeper and deeper into a bog of doubts that had plagued her for all her days. All other sound was drowned out.

_Give up...you were never meant for this._

_She belongs with Eugene. No one will ever want you. You will never be anyone's first priority._

_Rapunzel will be much better off without a failure like you ruining her life!_

_How many kids do you think they'll have? How loud do you think she moans, when she's getting fucked? You really think she'd ever call out YOUR name??_

Maybe she'd been wrong, after all. Maybe she'd made a mistake, had been too selfish. Perhaps everyone was right, and she should just surrender the Sundrop and Moonstone and let Rapunzel handle the rest. She could leave her pain behind here, make a name for herself out in the greater world, away from Corona. Away from Rapunzel. Start a clean slate...a new life...

_Ride away, and never look back. Die alone in a ditch, full of regrets, as everyone forgets about you!_

No.

No, she'd waited all her life for this. And she was done running away, done trying to appease others.

This was who she was now. That weak, disposable daughter of Gothel who was desperate for acknowledgment was dead. In her place stood a Queen...an Empress. A Goddess.

Her mother had merely vied for eternal youth. She'd failed. Zhan Tiri had been bent on destroying Corona to spite Lord Demanitus, thousands of years after being imprisoned. She'd failed, too.

Cassandra had succeeded where they had fallen short. She would never age, never die, and would reign eternal. 

What were a few tears, in the face of the new age? Rapunzel would heal. Rapunzel would get over her grief.

Rapunzel would forget all about Eugene and love only her.

“...Give it up, Cass. Corona will never bow to you,” Eugene was saying, but she wasn't listening anymore. 

One such as her did not listen to the barking of a lowly dog. 

“Give me Rapunzel, and disperse, all of you,” Cassandra said, a note of finality in her voice. “We will have much work to do to rebuild Corona. And it won't just be rebuilt—it will be better than it ever was.”

Eugene shook his head, unable to believe how warped and delusional their friend had become. “That's not gonna happen, Cass. What are you going to do, kill all of us? You'd only be the ruler of a graveyard, then.”

Cassandra looked into the eyes of the kingdom before her. All of them crowded together in solidarity around their champion. So many people, packed into one space...

“If you are unable to see the grand future my rule will bring...” she stated slowly, her eyes glowing again. “If you are so ignorant as to not comprehend this simple truth...then allow me to illuminate for you...the Age of Cassandra!”

The earth began to rumble, and then shake violently beneath their feet. Before he could say or do anything, Eugene felt his stomach lurch as his legs buckled; forcing him to the ground. It felt like all of them were being pushed down by the giant hand of gravity...but in reality, they were rising, higher and higher upon a colossal column of sheer black rock. Up they ascended, twenty, fifty, a hundred feet and more, until before long they were well above the tallest spire in Corona. 

“Hold tight, everyone!” Eugene shouted as people panicked, scrambling to keep away from the edges of the black pillar that they were now trapped on top of. 

Cautiously, he peeked over the edge. It was a sight he'd only seen before on the hot air balloon, but now, instead of whimsically floating in the clouds, nearly all of the kingdom's people were huddled together upon a narrow cylinder of black rock.

And, understandably, no one wanted to be the one forced closest to the edge. 

“What...what is this?” he heard some people murmur in shock. 

“How is this possible?”

“Did she really do this?”

“She's too powerful...”

“I don't wanna die!”

Eugene, as well as the King and Queen, tried to calm them, but the frightened Coronan's only quieted a moment later, when they saw Cassandra levitating in the air above them like some deity descended from the heavens. 

“Look out there, across the horizon, and I'll tell you what I see,” Cassandra boomed, her hand stretching out to point at something visible only in her mind. “I see a bigger, stronger Corona that sweeps over the lands, making the world into a better place for all who value peace and justice. I see a Corona that does not tolerate weakness or evil, eradicating both for the well being of all. I see a Corona that spans the entire planet, with every banner, every crest, every flag bearing the new symbol of our power—a dark sun, eclipsed; just as we shall eclipse all other kingdoms who stand against us!”

There was little else they could do but look out at the earth, so far below them. Eugene still had one hand gripping his sword, even as he'd cradled Rapunzel. His knuckles were white under his gauntlets from holding it so tight. What good was a sword, when he was helplessly trapped high in the skies, with the cruel eyes of Cassandra baring down on them like a wrathful god?

“It's a nice view, all things considered,” Eugene called out dryly, “Minus the insane tyrant floating in front of us, that is.”

“Give me Rapunzel, and I will let you all return down to the earth below...safely,” Cassandra proclaimed, ignoring him. “I will not repeat myself for a third time.”

There was a commotion among them, with people being pushed aside as a lone man forced his way towards the Princess in question. Before Eugene could even react, Rapunzel had been pulled away by a desperate, wild eyed Hector; who now had his dagger pressed firmly against the blonde's slender throat.

“What are you doing?!” Eugene cried, frozen in terror as he watched his fiance go limp in the grip of the delirious man.

“I'm not going to be controlled again!” Hector shouted. “I know your kind, woman! You'll pave the world in blood and bones to get what you want! Well, I know now what you want most! And if you don't surrender the Sundrop and Moonstone and get us the hell down from here, I'll slit her throat! I swear it, I will!”

Cassandra looked down at the scared little man, threatening her beloved and making his pitiful demands as if he had any power over her. Her eyes went to Rapunzel, who looked frightened, but not for herself. The blonde was slowly, almost imperceptibly shaking her head, as if to tell her: _'don't'_. 

“Let it be known that I am not without mercy,” Cassandra stated, keeping her eyes on Rapunzel. “I will give you one chance to release the Princess and step away, Hector. Comply, and I will let you live. You will not be granted another chance.”

Everyone around him was as still as statues, their eyes glued to the man from the Dark Kingdom and his hostage. Eugene still had his sword and was ready to rescue his fiance, but there was no way he could subdue Hector and not endanger Rapunzel at the same time. He was powerless to do anything but watch this nightmare play out.

Hector didn't budge, his brow covered in sweat as his hand began to tremble from sheer stress. He'd been trained by some of the best warriors in the land, and was far older than he appeared, with the experience to show for it. And yet, looking up into those terrible blue and yellow eyes...he couldn't breathe. He remembered his mind being under her control before, leaving him utterly at her mercy, his consciousness locked away in a tiny box. It had been like he was in solitary confinement, forced to stand in a narrow space in the dark; unable to see, unable to move, unable to scream...

He was terrified of being put back into that black pit, where there was no light, no hope, and no escape.

His hand involuntarily jerked a tad too quickly, and Rapunzel gasped as a thin red line appeared against her throat. 

Hector's one and only chance vanished the moment her blood flashed on his dagger.

Rapunzel felt the man's tight grip go slack, and heard a curious sound at the same time. It sounded like an arrow whizzing past her ear, with a sickening thud to accompany it. The dagger clattered harmlessly to the ground. She hesitantly looked up, and felt the air freeze in her lungs for the second time that day.

A single, thin black rock spike had penetrated the back of Hector's skull, its red point protruding from his gaping mouth. It held his twitching body aloft in an unnatural way, reminding her of a marionette in repose.

Blackness quickly overwhelmed her vision, and Rapunzel was only vaguely aware that she was falling to the ground beneath her feet, her mind unable to process the macabre scene before her. Just as the darkness was about to swallow her up, she could see a face gazing down at her, a face that looked like her dear friend, yet could not have been. Her friend would never do something so violent, so morbid...

Unconsciousness took her then as her body went limp, fainting. 

Cassandra gathered Rapunzel in her arms, her hand daintily going over the wound in her neck. It had only been a shallow cut, a small nick from the blade. But it didn't matter. She'd given Hector a chance—for Rapunzel's sake—and he had forfeited his life the second his dagger broke her skin.

Oh, who was she kidding? He'd brought his death upon himself the moment he took her hostage. She only wished she could have prolonged his suffering.

“Rest now, my love,” she murmured, kissing the fainted Princess' forehead softly. “When next you open your eyes, all shall be as it should...”

She began to descend back down to the earth far below, holding Rapunzel bridal style and leaving the people of Corona on top of the high black rock pillar. Her sharpened hearing could pick up the sound of people beginning to vomit, no doubt from being trapped so close to the impaled corpse of Hector.

“Cassandra!” she heard Eugene scream. “Get us down from here, right now!”

“I think all of you need to stay up there for a while and ruminate on what I described to you earlier,” she called back apathetically. “It's a beautiful day. Meditate on my words, and remember: the sun shines brightest over Corona.”

And with that, Cassandra took her prize, partly taking her own advice by imagining all of the grand changes that would soon sweep across Corona...and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being quarantined in these dark times can cause one to become restless, even depressed. And I don't think I will ever read the word 'Corona' in the same light ever again. That being said...it has given me, and I am sure many others, much more time for writing. So...silver linings, I guess? 
> 
> Many thanks for the kind comments! I am glad some people out there like my crazy musings lol. Aside from Cass pining after Raps, I do have a plot in mind for the future. Might take a few chapters for it to coalesce, but I like to think it will be intriguing.
> 
> Stay safe out there, y'all.


	4. Moonlight and Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene, trapped high above Corona, is forced to contemplate some very dark decisions concerning Cassandra's impending reign, and what it might bring. Meanwhile, Owl scours the kingdom for a familiar face.

Evening was fast approaching, with the sun casting the sky ablaze in fiery oranges, reds, pinks and yellows. Corona was as quiet as a mouse, for the most part—which was perfect for Owl; the aloof avian gliding over the empty streets of the city in search of his Mistress' mark. He had been tempted to investigate the new, titanic black rock column that had arisen from the castle's courtyard, but his impeccable hearing told him that there was nothing of interest at its top—only humans, likely being punished for angering his Mistress.

His large eyes swept over the city, looking intently for the one Cassandra had tasked him to find and bring back to her post haste. She had changed, even more so than when she had left the Dark Kingdom with that curious blue rock. Owl had been concerned for her before, but now, he felt confident that his Mistress had finally found what she'd been looking for. In all the years he had grown under her care, been trained, and carried out her orders, his only wish had been to help her find her destiny.

It didn't matter what everyone else might have thought of her. He knew that, no matter what methods she might have used, Cassandra had Corona's best interests in her heart; and he would remain loyal to her for as long as she had use for him.

That being said...this was definitely one of the stranger missions she had sent him on. 

Owl had circled the last known location of his mark, but neither saw nor heard anything. He slowly, methodically fanned out, leaving no crack or crevice unchecked. His patience was nigh infinite, his hunting prowess meticulously honed for years by the kingdom's new ruler. It was only a matter of time before he found the fool and brought him before his Mistress. 

Nothing escaped his talons for long.

– 

Eugene sat with his legs dangling above the cityscape below, looking out at the darkening sky with a heavy heart. He'd opted for a seat at the edge, along with Lance, Edmund, Adira and Quirin; mostly to spare some of the Coronans from risking a long fall to the earth below. Even so, they were all fairly squished by the rest of Corona's stranded people atop the black rock pillar, with not much room to spare. It had been hours since Cassandra had left them up here, and it was starting to get cold. Everyone was relatively quiet, lost in their own thoughts or too numb to think at all. 

He wished he was part of the latter, but alas, his mind was still racing from the day's disastrous turn of events. Cassandra had been a villain for a while now, when she'd first snatched up the Moonstone in the Dark Kingdom all those months ago, but now... Now, she had completely lost her mind. Her temperament was erratic, and she was prone to explosive outbursts of rage. Not only that, but she was delusional, talking about expanding Corona's territory to span the entire world.

But what disturbed Eugene the most was how she had looked at Rapunzel. The way she demanded to have her, the way she spoke of her... It was almost like she was in love. No, not the kind of love that was true and pure; but a dark, twisted, possessive hunger that burned everything else around it. 

And now she had Rapunzel, alone and at her mercy... She was the most powerful being across the lands now, and she clearly took what she wanted, not caring if she hurt anyone by doing so...but...no, not Rapunzel... She wouldn't hurt her like that, surely...

Cassandra hadn't fallen _that_ far, had she?

It made Eugene shudder to think about his fiance, forced to do unspeakable acts, a mere doll to be used to sate Cassandra's sick desires... The usurper had already proven to be a tyrannical murderer, so what was to stop her from being a tyrannical rapist as well?

And he had been powerless to stop her...powerless to save Rapunzel...

Eugene buried his face in his hands. How had it all gone so wrong? 

“We're going to get through this, son,” Edmund said quietly from beside him. The Dark King was missing his long black cape, having used it to cover the impaled body of Hector; partly out of respect and mourning—despite the crazed man's last act in this world—and partly to obscure the macabre image from everyone as they remained trapped within close proximity to his bloodied corpse. 

“Yeah, man. We just...gotta think up a new plan,” Lance added, but even he didn't sound very confident. “We've dug ourselves out of plenty of tight spots in the past, remember?”

“I don't think I have any tricks left up my sleeve this time,” Eugene murmured morosely. “Our weapons are likely useless against Cassandra, so long as she wields the Ultimate Power. And look what she's capable of doing! Almost all of Corona is trapped up here, helpless, completely at her mercy. If she wanted us all dead, all she'd have to do is just...leave us up here, until we either starve to death, or...” He gulped, staring down at the world below. “...Or end our lives on our own terms by jumping.”

“I'm not going to give that witch the satisfaction,” Quirin growled. “My son is going to have a long life ahead of him. I'll climb down this infernal tower with him on my back to make that happen, if need be.”

“And I would be climbing down right alongside you, my friend,” Edmund nodded, patting Eugene's shoulder. 

“Yeah...I'm not gonna be climbing onto your back, Dad,” Eugene said, managing to smile in spite of the dire circumstances they all found themselves in. 

They remained quiet for a time, just watching the sun begin its journey into the western hemisphere. Eugene had watched plenty of sunsets in his life, and many of them had been with Rapunzel, with happy memories tied to most of them. But this time, he couldn't help but feel like the sun was setting on Corona for good, and that the night would be never ending under the rule of a delusional maniac like Cassandra. 

_Cassandra_... If he somehow, by some miracle, had the opportunity to rid the world of their old friend...could he do it? Even after all that had transpired, could he really just...kill her? He wasn't certain he had it in him. Cass had become like family, to both Rapunzel and himself. She'd always been so serious, so focused on proving herself that she often lost sight of everything else around her. He could remember the way she'd glare at him openly, how she'd insult him when ever she had the opportunity, and how she would cackle with glee at his misfortunes and mishaps. 

But as he sat there, becoming lost in memories of a different time, a realization dawned on Eugene. He had little doubt that Cassandra loathed him for who he was—that was obvious to anyone with eyes and ears. However, he began to realize that it had been more than that. When it was just Cass and Rapunzel, she'd smile more than she ever would at any other time. She would even genuinely laugh, her eyes softening, her posture less stiff and tense. He'd caught those moments just enough, on the rare occasion, to know it to be true.

When it had been all three of them together, though... The intensity of her glares were magnified, and she would constantly try and keep Rapunzel's attentions directed towards herself. Any time that he and Rapunzel were being intimate with each other, and Cass had happened upon them, she would immediately leave the vicinity without a word; her face a mask of stone. Her eyes, though, betrayed the immense pain that was ravaging her heart...

Eugune felt his stomach churn as he reluctantly accepted the harsh truth: that Cassandra had been jealous of him, for a long, long time. She had wanted Rapunzel for herself, and now that she had gone mad with the Ultimate Power, any reservations or inhibitions that might have been holding her back from stealing the blonde away before were gone. Now, she wasn't afraid to take anything—or anyone—for herself.

“I want to apologize, on behalf of Hector,” Edmund stated solemnly, jerking Eugene out of his disturbing reverie. 

“As would I,” Adira nodded, her arms folded over her chest.

Eugene blinked, unsure of how to respond. “Uh...that's, ah...that's okay, really. I mean, not the part where he put a dagger to my fiance's throat, of course, but...I get that he was your friend, or comrade, or whatever...”

“He was an asshole,” Quirin spoke bluntly. “We all trained together, for years, but Hector was always a vicious man. If he saw an opportunity to get what he wanted or to defeat a foe, he didn't hesitate to take it by any means.” The normally silent man from Old Corona sighed. “That being said, I can understand what he was feeling. We were all under the control of Cassandra's Mind Trap, and let me tell you, it was not pleasant. Imagine being buried alive, in complete darkness, unable to even panic. The only thing you can do is watch yourself being controlled...and no matter what you do, no matter how you fight it...”

He trailed off, clearly distressed as he glanced over to his son, who was restless without something to tinker with.

“Short Hair will likely remake the broken Mind Trap and enslave us once more,” Adira said grimly. “If and when that happens, we will be nothing more than her pawns. She will force us to uphold her order, and will likely have us kill those who resist so that she doesn't have to get her own hands dirty.”

Eugene tried to keep his breathing steady, though it was becoming nigh impossible. This was just getting worse and worse. “I'm not going to let that happen. And if it does, I'll just break the damn thing again.”

Edmund shook his head. “Son...Cassandra won't make the same mistake twice by leaving the Mind Trap out in the open. She will likely keep it locked away, beyond the reach of anyone but herself. If the worst should come to pass, and we are again under her spell...I would ask that you not hold back, and kill us.”

Eugene felt his eyes widen as he looked at his father. Adira and Quirin both nodded their agreement.

“Dad...I'm not going to kill you,” he told him slowly. “That's off the table. Not an option. I'll just--”

“Mind your father, boy,” Quirin cut him off sternly, lowering his voice. “Look. I don't want you to have to kill us either, but if it comes to that, and we are under that witch's sway again...you do it, and do it quick. I'm not going to watch helplessly as she forces me to kill my own son...”

Eugene opened his mouth to protest, but it was Lance who spoke up, surprising all of them.

“We'll do it,” the big man promised gravely.

“What?? Lance, no!” Eugene argued. “How could you even consider it??”

“You think I want to kill anyone, let alone my friends?” Lance retorted, holding up his hands helplessly. He couldn't help but look at Adira, and he sighed, looking as if all the joviality in his usual jubilant self had all deflated, leaving him an empty husk. “I don't. I really, _really_ don't. But put yourself in their shoes, man. What if Cassandra had complete control over _your_ mind? What if she made you hurt others, like Rapunzel? Wouldn't you want someone to stop you?”

“I...” Eugene grit his teeth, at a loss. God damn it. He wanted to scream, to shout that he couldn't do it, wouldn't do it, but Lance's words could not be ignored. If he was about to hurt his fiance against his will, unable to stop himself...then he would be relieved for someone to put an end to that kind of torment forever. 

“Who knows,” Edmund spoke up, sensing his son's turmoil. “Perhaps repairing the Mind Trap is impossible, even for Cassandra.” He didn't sound too convinced of that himself.

Eugene shook his head, feeling like he was going to throw up. This was all too much. “You guys are talking as if it would be so easy, when all of you far outclass both me and Lance. If Maximus hadn't been with me back at Cassandra's tower, I--”

Suddenly, the black pillar began to rumble, and Eugene became aware that they were gradually descending back down to earth, albeit slowly. 

“I guess she's finally decided to end our time out,” he commented sarcastically, standing to his feet. 

“What's our plan for when we get back down?” Lance asked. 

Eugene smiled tightly. Since when had he become so used to everyone looking to him for such leadership? It felt like just yesterday when he'd been Flynn Rider, famed loner and rebel, who only looked out for himself because that was the only person he could trust.

Those simpler days almost didn't feel real, in the face of the dark present.

“We wing it,” he replied simply with a shrug. Their swords came out as they finally reached ground level, with many of the Coronan's falling to their knees, kissing the earth reverently after having been trapped high up above for so long. 

And there, standing before the great castle doors, stood Cassandra; a smug grin on her face.

“Well?” she asked, spreading her arms. “Have we all learned our lesson, then?”

Eugene glanced to Adira on his right, then Quirin on his left, before giving both a curt nod. They might not get another opportunity like this, with their foe out in the open, so close...

It was time to end the usurper's brief reign. 

The two warriors charged, lightning fast, both working in effortless unison as they attacked Cassandra in a combined assault.

Edmund and Eugene weren't far behind, with Lance keeping their flank, and together, they brought their arms to bear against the mad, would-be Queen--

And summarily passed right through her, as if she wasn't there at all.

“...I guess not!”

Eugene's eyes widened in shock as he looked back, seeing the shimmering form of Cassandra. In their stunned silence, they were met with a peal of hysterical laughter.

“You did not seriously believe that I would leave my dear Princess' side just to come and greet _you_ sorry fools again, did you?” she asked giddily. “So sorry to disappoint, but you'll have to make do with my Reflection. You do not deserve a face to face council with me again, yet.”

“Reflection?” Eugene asked, at a loss. “What is this? How are you standing here without being...here?”

Cassandra walked right up to him, still grinning. It was a more unsettling sight than the worst of her glares, sneers or scowls.

“Think of it like this: a stupid, mangy mutt is going over a bridge, when he looks over the side and into the dark waters down below. He see's the brilliant reflection of the moon, shimmering on the surface; and, because he is so, _so_ fucking _stupid_ , he leaps over into the water, barking mad and thinking he has caught it. And then he drowns!”

She laughed again in his face. “Do you understand, Fitzherbert? You're the dog, jumping at something far beyond your reach. With the Ultimate Power, I can do a great many things now...”

“Where is Rapunzel, Cassandra?” Eugene demanded, not caring about her showing off her new powers. 

“She's here with me, of course,” Cassandra replied simply, as if it were obvious. “Safe and sound, away from you and your rabid mob of dirty hostage takers.”

Eugene narrowed his eyes, feeling anger building up in his chest. Cass had gotten on his nerves in the past, but this smug, condescending monster before him was just plain infuriating. 

“Give her back, right now!” he yelled, remembering his fiance's dark predicament. “I swear, Cass, if you hurt her...if you force her to do anything...”

Cassandra's 'Reflection' raised a brow, some of that glee fading from her expression at his insinuation.

“Hurt her? What the fuck are you trying to say, Fitzherbert??” she growled. “Are you trying to imply that I'm some kind of sick freak?”

“You're definitely sick, that's for sure,” Eugene shot back. 

Cassandra just shook her head, her image walking right through him, clearly done with the conversation. 

“All of you, disperse,” she called out to the weary and frightened Coronan's. “Go back to your homes and sleep. Tomorrow is the dawn of a new era. Fall in line and swear yourselves to me, and you will reap rewards beyond your meager comprehension. Disobey or revolt, and...well, I'll let you use your own imaginations on that matter.”

Almost everyone immediately ran, pouring out into the streets and all too happy to get far away from her.

“We aren't done here, Cassandra!” Eugene told her, gripping his sword uselessly. 

The moonlit usurper just looked over her shoulder at him, apathetic. 

“'You' might not be done here, but I certainly am,” she said nonchalantly. “I have to go and tend to Rapunzel, now. She is in _desperate_ need of my care...”

Eugene grimaced furiously as she gave him a suggestive wink, before she simply faded into the ether, leaving them in the twilit dark of the coming night. 

He impotently threw his sword to the ground, sinking to his knees. For the time being, there was absolutely nothing he could do.

Nothing but try and not dwell on what terrible things Cassandra might be doing to his poor Sunshine...

He felt his stomach turn again, his guts twisting in despair, and this time he did throw up.

– 

Owl made his way back to his Mistress' abode, where she waited for him high atop the castle on a balcony. He swooped down, landing and perching on her awaiting forearm, glad to be back by her side, victorious. It had taken some time, but her faith in him had not been misplaced.

“You found him, then, I take it?” Cassandra inquired, knowing full well that her loyal pet would not return to her until he'd found his mark.

In response, Owl spat out a shaken, but very much alive Pascal, who was then quickly snatched up by the gauntlet clad hand of Cassandra. 

“Nice of you to finally join us,” she grinned. “If you even think about trying anything foolish, know that Owl here is never one to turn down a free, easy meal.”

Owl looked down at him with remorseless eyes. While Pascal had saved him once back at Rapunzel's old tower, and he had grown to like the little green lizard, he would not hesitate to follow his Mistress' order.

Pascal gulped, the expressive reptile practically shivering in her grip. 

“I'm sure that won't be necessary, though. You're a smart little guy, and you wouldn't want to break Rapunzel's heart with your sudden and mysterious disappearance, would you?”

Pascal shook his head, looking miserable as he was covered in Owl's saliva. 

“Let's get you cleaned up and presentable,” Cassandra said, wordlessly releasing Owl back into the night where he could hunt to his heart's content. She turned and strode back inside the dimly lit room, her eyes gleaming with fresh determination. “You are going to help win me her smile back...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might just be me, but ever since I learned that Jonathan Banks did the voice of Quirin, I can't help but think of him as Mike Ehrmantraut from Breaking Bad/Better Call Saul; with both characters being badass older guys who do anything for their kin. Expect to see more of him, as well as Varian, who will soon have an important role to play in the story. 
> 
> The next chapter, however, is when the smut/fluff truly begins to come into play.


	5. Second to No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel is left reeling from Cassandra's increasingly bold advances, as well as from her even bolder proposal...

_The wind rushed past her as she spurred Maximus on, the stalwart steed thundering ahead with a marginal lead over her competition. Rapunzel's hair billowed out behind her, a golden streak that made her look like a shooting star racing across the fields of green._

_“We got this, Max!” she encouraged the horse, looking back over her shoulder to see Cassandra riding Fidella; her eyes shining with competitiveness._

_They'd both agreed to a friendly race today, with Cassandra boasting that she could beat her and Maximus in a race of endurance. Rapunzel was all too happy to show her that Max was still the fastest horse in Corona, and she was enjoying being outside in the sun on this clear Spring day, out of the stuffy confines of the castle and in the company of her best friend._

_“Ready to eat crow, Cass?” she called to her teasingly._

_Cassandra grinned fiercely, spurring Fidella to keep a steady pace. “Ohoho! The only one who's gonna be eating anything is you, Princess, when you eat my dust!” she shot back._

_The two young women had been neck and neck throughout most of the race thus far, with Rapunzel taking the lead time and again. They were drawing close to the finish line—a copse of trees in the distance—and at this point, it could go either way._

_“What do you think? You wanna let 'em win this one, Max?” Rapunzel asked into her steed's ear, to which Maximus snorted belligerently. He was not one to throw a race, even to Fidella, whom he was fond of. In response to such an outrageous question, he gained a burst of speed, galloping furiously ahead as they solidified their lead._

_Glancing back, she grinned, seeing Cassandra cursing as she desperately tried to catch up to her._

_“Looks like you get to eat both!” she laughed, throwing her hands up into the air with a whoop as Maximus tore past the finish line, whinnying triumphantly._

_Afterward, both of them dismounted, with Cassandra's face a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. No one liked losing, but she took just about every kind of competition so seriously, as if her honor and reputation counted on winning. She wasn't a sore loser by any means, but she took her losses pretty hard, from what Rapunzel had experienced with the dark haired handmaid._

_“Congrats, Raps,” she spoke up as she approached, holding out her hand. “Looks like you win...again.”_

_Rapunzel shook her hand, shaking her head. “You brought this upon yourself, Cass,” she joked, patting Maximus' head. “When ever someone starts claiming that they can beat Max in a race, he gets real competitive. I think he takes it kind of personally.”_

_Cassandra gave a lopsided smile at that. “Yeah, I guess I should have known better,” she chuckled. Her hand slowly left the blonde's, returning to her side. “So...you ready to head back? It's almost lunchtime, and I wouldn't want milady to get famished and faint on me.”_

_Rapunzel looked out at her surroundings, taking in a deep breath of the crisp sweet air. There were flowers blooming all around them, and behind the copse of trees was a beautiful pond she wanted to explore. She felt so full of energy, so full of life out here, and the thought of returning to the castle so soon made her nose crinkle with discontent. What a waste of such a beautiful day that would be!_

_“I've a better idea,” she said, biting her bottom lip mischievously._

_Cassandra raised a brow, recognizing that look to mean the Princess was up to something. “Oh? And what might that be?” she asked, folding her arms over her chest._

_“Another race...this time, on foot...to the pond, starting—now!”_

_Rapunzel took off at a full sprint, giggling madly as Cassandra was left standing there with her mouth agape._

_“Oh, you are such a little cheater!” she called out, running after her._

_“Win by any means necessary, as you always say!” Rapunzel exclaimed, weaving through the tall thin trees._

_Unlike on horseback, however, the Princess herself, while fleet of foot, was no match for Cassandra; the handmaid having trained under the Captain of the Royal Guard for much of her life. Thus, she was quite the fast runner, her toned legs striding faster and faster as she quickly closed the distance between them._

_Rapunzel felt her eyes widen as she did a double take, realizing that her friend was going to take the lead in no time at this rate. She was so focused on Cassandra, though, that she had failed to watch her footing as she ran as fast as her willowy frame could manage._

_“Raps, watch out!” Cassandra warned, “Keep your eyes ahead of you!” But it was too late._

_The blonde let out a shriek as she attempted to pull to a stop, but her foot had gotten caught under an upraised root, and she was about to fall unceremoniously onto her face..._

_Instead, she felt the strong arms of Cassandra grab hold of her around her waist, the athletic woman having pulled ahead of her to save her from injury._

_Rapunzel looked up at her sheepishly as the dark haired woman glared down at her with a mixture of worry and concern._

_“Thanks for the save, Cass...” she smiled awkwardly when Cassandra did not let her go._

_“Are you hurt?” she asked gruffly. “Did you twist your ankle?”_

_“Cass, I'm fine, really,” Rapunzel assured her. “I'm not as fragile as I might look. You know, I used to pull up my Mo—I mean, Gothel every day with my hair from way high up in my window. I might have grown up locked in a tower, but that didn't mean I wasn't active.”_

_Cassandra loosened her grip, only to kneel down and take her foot into her hands, inspecting it carefully._

_“Hey, that tickles!” Rapunzel whined, her toes wriggling in protest._

_“Oh, hush,” Cassandra murmured. “A twisted ankle can take a while to really swell up. I don't want you riding Maximus back to the castle only for you to dismount and injure yourself even further.”_

_“I've had a twisted ankle before, Cass. More than once,” Rapunzel told her._

_“So have I,” Cassandra retorted, looking up at her. “During training, I'd get all kinds of injuries. Twisted ankles, dislocated shoulders, bruises from sparring, bloody noses and busted lips...” She stood to her feet, her eyes never leaving the blonde's. “But I am not a Princess. You are. And when you're with me, your safety is my responsibility, even when we're just playing around and having fun.”_

_Rapunzel folded her arms over her chest in a near perfect mockery of Cassandra's brooding stance, huffing haughtily. She wanted Cass to be her friend, not another bodyguard who dampened her good time with some obligation driven sense of duty. Was that all she was to her, at the end of the day? Just another burden to be tasked with?_

_Her eyes drifted past her grim face, to the pond just beyond; the small body of water enticing her with its rocks jutting above the surface, as if nature herself had placed them down as stepping stones._

_Cassandra noticed her lack of attention and rolled her eyes. “You're ignoring me, aren't you?”_

_“Oh, no, no, no; never,” Rapunzel grinned. “I appreciate your concern, really, I do. But you don't have to freak out if I get a few scrapes and bruises while we're out here, Cass. Today is a day for fun, so...let's have some fun!”_

_She ran past her, lifting her skirts up as her feet splashed in the water. Cassandra just watched silently as the blonde hopped onto one stepping stone, and then leaped to another further into the pond._

_“Come on, Cass!” Rapunzel called back to her. “I bet you're good at keeping your balance like this.”_

_“I think I've had enough competing with you for one day, thanks,” Cassandra grumbled._

_“Oh, come on. Please?” The Princess asked sweetly, swaying a bit as she focused on not falling from her perch. “Don't tell me the brave and mighty Cassandra is afraid of getting wet!”_

_Cassandra sighed before reluctantly removing her boots, carefully making her way over to the first rock. She reminded Rapunzel of a big black cat, so cautious and alert, yet dangerous at the same time with her sleek muscles and the poise that came from training to be a warrior._

_“If you push me in, I swear I'll shave your head bald while you sleep,” Cassandra threatened, holding her arms out to the sides as she quickly found her balance._

_Rapunzel giggled as she hopped away to the next stone, sticking her tongue out playfully. “That's an empty threat, Cass. You know there's nothing that can cut through my hair.”_

_Cassandra was about to give a rather snarky retort, but fell silent as she froze there on her perch in the shallows of the pond; her eyes transfixed on Rapunzel. In that moment, the sun was hitting her long golden locks in such a way that she looked absolutely mesmerizing; her face the perfect picture of beauty and joy. It was enough to make even her stoic heart melt, and she was suddenly struck by how precious this girl before her was, and how lucky she had been to be her friend._

_And, just as suddenly, she was then struck with the feeling of falling into the cold water beneath her feet; her distraction costing her her balance._

_“Cass!” Rapunzel cried, hopping over to check on her fallen companion. “Are you okay?”_

_Cassandra propped herself up on her elbows as she lied on her back, some small fish and insects fleeing from the sudden disturbance in their pond. Spitting out some water, she looked up at the Princess with a sour expression._

_“Just peachy,” she said, her wet bangs falling over her eyes like a curtain._

_Rapunzel couldn't help but snort in amusement as she tried and failed to contain her laughter._

_“I'm sorry! You just look so...so silly!” she chortled, offering her hand down to her friend._

_She let out a squeal as Cassandra promptly took it and dragged her down into the pond with her, the two of them rolling about as they both laughed and wrestled playfully together. The two were both sopping wet before they eventually stopped._

_Cassandra was smiling as she gazed down at Rapunzel, having pinned her beneath her, feeling something warm blossoming deep within her chest. Their eyes locked on to one another's, their faces mere inches apart, and the air around them felt suddenly charged with something indescribable. It was something dangerous, something forbidden; and yet it was so alluring and oh so tempting..._

_It hit Cassandra then like a bolt of lightning: she was in love with her best friend._

_The moment passed, and she pulled away, standing up to her feet abruptly as if she had just accidentally touched an open flame. This was wrong. She should not be having such feelings for the Princess, who was in love and engaged to her fiance, Eugene. She should not be having such feelings for another woman, who could never give her children, as a man could, as was expected. She should not be having such degenerate thoughts like kissing her sweet lips or biting her neck or running her hands up her slender thighs, beneath her skirts—_

_“...Cass?” Rapunzel asked softly, her head tilted in puzzlement. “Is something the matter?”_

_“No,” Cassandra managed to croak, too quickly. Her heart was pounding in her chest. “Come on...we should get back to the castle, Princess. I'm going to get chewed out when I bring you home soaking wet and treading pond water all over the place...”_

_Rapunzel frowned, feeling like she was missing something, but reluctantly nodded and stood to her feet. “Okay. I'm...sorry if you get in trouble because of me...” She looked down at her feet, like a sad puppy who had just done something wrong and had gotten caught. “I don't mean to be such a nuisance...”_

_Cassandra felt her heart ache at the sight. She wanted to comfort the girl—this amazing, wonderful, beautiful girl that deserved the world—but forcibly stopped herself. It was not her place._

_Rapunzel would never be hers. Rapunzel would never feel the same way for her, nor would she ever know the love that burned in Cassandra's heart for her. She would go on to marry Eugene, and together they would have children and become a real family. She'd become Corona's Queen in time, and by then, there would be no place in her life for Cassandra, whose destiny was to simply be her lady in waiting, her faithful handmaid. Just a friend of the royal family, and nothing more._

_They returned to their respective steeds, and rode back to the castle in silence. By the time they returned and dismounted and parted ways, Cassandra had done what she had always done in her empty, wretched, unfulfilled life. She buried it all deep, deep down with everything else that had caused her pain or grief._

_It was better that way. For everyone._

– 

Rapunzel's eyes fluttered open slowly as she begrudgingly returned to the waking world; fragments of a dream dissolving as she blinked away the remnants of sleep that clung to her like a receding fog. She remembered racing on horseback, hopping about in a pond, and then...nothing. It had been a memory of long ago, she knew—a memory of a different time, a better time, when the future had seemed so bright, so full of possibilities. 

She was in her bed, in her room; the lights dim and soft, casting everything in a cozy glow. For a fleeting moment, she imagined that she had just awakened from a nightmare, and that if she got up and opened the door, the world would be as she'd left it long ago. Eugene would greet her with a hug and kiss, her parents would have breakfast with her, and she would sing and paint and flit about the castle like a faerie, free and full of joy. And then she'd bump into Cass—

Rapunzel stiffened as she became aware that she was not alone in her room. Someone was sitting beside her, running their hand through her hair slowly. Repeatedly. Reverently. As her eyes adjusted and came into focus, she looked up into the face of her best friend.

Her best friend, who had turned into a monster and had threatened the entire kingdom...the entire world, and had stolen her away after killing a desperate, frightened man. 

“You've awakened at last...” Cassandra murmured, smiling gently. “I was beginning to worry that you'd died of fright. Don't worry, Raps. You are safe now. I saved you from that cowardly Dark Kingdom piece of shit.”

Rapunzel sat up, flinching away from her touch as if she'd just found a particular nasty bug in her bed. “You...you killed him, Cass. You promised you wouldn't kill anyone else...”

Cassandra's smile disappeared, replaced with a confused frown. “I kept my vow, Princess. Fitzherbert and your parents were unharmed. Though you should know, that man of yours attempted to jump me with his friends earlier, and--”

“You can't just keep _killing_ people, Cassandra!” Rapunzel cried, surprising the blue haired woman with her intensity. “We don't kill our enemies...we don't spill their blood like that!”

“Oh, for the love of fuck, not this shit again,” Cassandra snarled through gritted teeth. “He was going to kill you, Princess. Or did you not notice his dagger pressing into your fucking throat??”

Rapunzel shook her head. “He was just reacting in fear...fear of _you_ , of what you did to him and the Brotherhood! You took control of their _minds_ , Cass! He was terrified that you were going to imprison him again, that you would--”

“He was going to take you away from me!!” Cassandra shouted, her eyes alight with fury and despair. “I am NOT going to apologize for protecting you! Hate me all you like, but when someone threatens your life, I am not going to let them steal you away!” 

Rapunzel watched with wide eyes as Cassandra broke down before her, the older woman choking back sobs. Without even thinking, she wrapped her arms around her as the usurper buried her face into her chest, shuddering.

“I...I can't lose you, Rapunzel...” she wept. “I need you...I love you; I've loved you for so long, I...”

Rapunzel was at a loss for words, not expecting such a show of emotion from the twisted creature her friend had become. And so she just held her there, letting her cry, wondering what this meant for her. Was there still a chance that Cass wasn't beyond saving after all? Did she dare to hope anymore that this nightmare could come to a peaceful end, with no more bloodshed?

Cassandra hated herself for being so weak, and yet the day's chaotic events had finally taken a toll on her. Everyone feared her, hated her, and wanted her dead. They had nearly taken her beloved Princess away from her; if she hadn't put that black rock spike through Hector's skull, he would have snuffed the life from her precious golden flower, leaving her in a puddle of blood as the light faded from her eyes, and...

She stopped herself from going any further down that dark train of thought. Rapunzel was safe now, and she would continue to be safe. No one would hurt her ever again. She'd kill a thousand more people to send the clear and direct message that whosoever attempted to do so would end up with their bodies filled with black rock, their flesh burnt and their bones broken and their very souls obliterated. 

Thoughts of meting out justice in such a violent manner made her feel better. It should have repulsed her, as it would have not so long ago, but now... After getting a real taste of bloody, satisfying, cathartic murder when she'd killed Zhan Tiri, Cassandra knew that it would not be easy to hold back in the future. 

Her tears eventually stopped flowing, and she looked up at Rapunzel, feeling grateful...so very grateful for her warm and comforting presence. She leaned forward, until their faces were mere inches apart, before stopping.

Rapunzel looked away uncomfortably, but Cassandra gently held her face in one hand, forcing her to look into her eyes. 

“I know you are in love with Fitzher--with Eugene,” she corrected herself quietly. “And...I know you want to marry him. But look me in the eye and tell me, right now, that you never even once felt something more for me. Tell me truthfully that you haven't felt what I've felt, deep in your heart... Tell me that there isn't some part of you that could love me, as more than just your friend. You tell me that you haven't even considered it, and I'll let you walk away...and you'll never have to see me again.”

Rapunzel stared at her for a long time, an inner battle raging behind her eyes. On one hand, if Cassandra was telling the truth, she should just tell her that she did not have any such feelings for her and put an end to this madness. Then she could run to Eugene, they could form a plan with everyone, and somehow defeat Cassandra. 

But...Rapunzel had always been honest. Always. And she would not only be lying to Cass, but herself, if she told her that there wasn't something more between them. Before their final confrontation earlier, when she'd been looking for her, she had stopped by her old handmaid's room and had just...lain there, on her bed, remembering all the good times they'd shared together and lamenting how far apart they'd drifted. She could remember trying to inhale her familiar scent on the pillows and the sheets, even though it had long ago faded; Cassandra having been away from Corona for months by that point. 

She remembered thinking how she would give anything...anything for her...

“...I won't lie to you, Cass. I felt something akin to love for you, once upon a time. But...” She reached out, cupping the other's face in turn, before continuing, “But you left me. You stole the Moonstone, and you _left_ me, Cass. I tried to bury it, to deny the fact that you betrayed me and just carried on like nothing was wrong...but that didn't stop me from crying every night; from dreaming of that moment, over and over, when you turned your back on me and just...left.”

Now it was Cassandra's turn to look away, her eyes filled with shame. She had chosen to forge her own destiny, back when she had still been just a pathetic wretch, without a purpose and without a hope. Crossing that line had meant making sacrifices, and she had thought that she would have lost Rapunzel anyway, eventually...but maybe she'd been wrong. 

Maybe, there was still a chance...

“I'm not going to leave you, ever again,” Cassandra promised, taking the blonde's hands in her own. “From now on, I'll always be--”

She was surprised when Rapunzel's fingers came up to cover her mouth; the Princess looking up at her sternly.

“You...let everyone down from that awful tower of black rock, right?” she asked.

Cassandra nodded. “Yes, of course...” she assured her.

“And you didn't harm anyone else?”

“Of course not--”

“And you won't threaten or imprison those who resist you?”

Cassandra pursed her lips. “Well, I...”

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes. “Cass...”

“Ugh. I won't go on any massacres if that's what you're worried about, alright?” she conceded irately. Her eyes lit up as she remembered something important, and she bounced up to her feet with a smug grin on her face. “I've got a gift for you, by the way.”

Rapunzel frowned. “What sort of gift could you possibly give me at a time like this?” she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. 

“Trust me, you're going to love it,” Cassandra promised, bounding away from the bed and returning a moment later with a small box in her hands. She handed it to he Princess, practically giddy with anticipation. 

“Go on...open it.” She prompted, staring at her intently. 

Rapunzel looked down at the box in her hands. It was a plain brown, not very decorative for what was supposed to be a gift. Part of her was worried she'd find something awful inside, that Cassandra was not done traumatizing her. Nevertheless, her curiosity got the better of her, and she opened it carefully, peeking inside.

_“Pascal!”_ she squealed, her face breaking out into a beaming smile of relief. “Oh, I was so worried about you! Thank heavens you're safe...” 

She held the little lizard close, Pascal's eyes bulging as she did so. Cassandra took in the scene with great joy, congratulating herself. Pascal was Rapunzel's oldest friend, and she knew that by delivering him to her, the blonde's smile would return. 

Now to make sure it remained there...

“I had Owl searching for him all day,” she bragged. “From the moment I returned here with you, I just knew I had to find him. I would have gone out searching for him myself, but I needed to make sure you were okay here...”

Rapunzel's hand went up to the bandage stuck securely on her throat, remembering how Hector's dagger had broken her skin. She shivered at the memory. She'd thought she was done for...

“Thank you...” she whispered, and she meant it. “Thank you for saving me...and for finding Pascal. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to him...”

“Consider it my wedding gift to you, Raps,” Cassandra told her, making Rapunzel's eyebrows raise with surprise. 

“Wedding...?” she asked, a glimmer of hope resurfacing in her heart. “You mean it? I thought you said the wedding was canceled...”

Cassandra let out a great big laugh at that, and Rapunzel felt that small sliver of hope curl up and die.

“Oh, _that_ wedding is still canceled, of course,” she said with a chuckle. “I meant _our_ wedding, Princess. You're going to be my wife. I told you before, when we were fighting, remember?”

She leaned in close to her face again, her glowing eyes full of yearning, and whispered:

“I come second to no one.”

And for the second time that day, their lips crashed together, and Rapunzel's breath was taken away as Cassandra kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. 

But unlike last time, she did not stop after a few heartbeats; instead pouring more of her fire into the kiss as she pinned her down beneath her. Rapunzel whimpered as she felt Cassandra's teeth graze against the nape of her neck, her friend kissing and biting at her tender flesh, feeling her breath hot against her ear as she growled out her desire for her. 

Rapunzel soon felt a warmth forming in the pit of her belly, a strange but not unpleasant warmth that soon spread down...down...down...and all over her body; until she couldn't help but quiver and arch her back against the usurper's dominant touch. Her mind screamed at her that this was wrong, that she should not be enjoying this at all, and that Eugene should have been the only one to touch her like this. Yet, she could do nothing but writhe and gasp softly beneath Cassandra's taller, stronger body.

Pascal, to his credit, discreetly made himself scarce the moment Cassandra had begun her assault on his poor friend. He still remembered her threat, and the look in Owl's eyes...

Cassandra's hands eagerly roamed the blonde's curves, squeezing and fondling all the right places. While Rapunzel had remained stiff and unresponsive at first, she was now putty in her hands, and with each kiss, each nibble and lick, she would soon have her begging for more. 

She wanted to go further, wanted to go all the way and beyond with the Princess. Oh, how she had longed for this moment! To claim Rapunzel, to make her hers... And yet, the timing was not yet right. Her victory was not yet completely sealed, and this would be all the more sweeter after they were wed; with all of Corona having witnessed their union and knowing that Rapunzel belonged to her.

Reluctantly, she pulled herself away, earning her a confused look from the blonde.

“Cass...” she panted. “Wh-what...why...”

“I will make you mine...on our wedding night,” Cassandra told her matter of factly, raking a hand through her messy blue and gold hair as she stood to her feet. Gods, how difficult it was to resist! “But first...we have to have a wedding in order to consummate it. Everyone will then see that I am the rightful Queen...and with you by my side, as my wife...they will be more accepting of my—our—rule, together.”

Rapunzel didn't voice the obvious flaw in that plan; that flaw being that two married women ruling a kingdom together was not only unheard of, but seen as sacrilege in many parts of the world. She considered herself to be open minded and accepting of all people, but she was not blind to the fact that this union would only further stoke the flames of distress among the defeated citizens of Corona.

Rapunzel felt ashamed of herself, covering her face as she tried to quell the foreign desires coursing through her traitorous body. This was madness. She loved Eugene...she wanted to be _his_ wife, and no one else's. And yet, she knew that there was no fighting Cassandra here. But maybe, just maybe, if she could temper her rage...persuade her to make more peaceful decisions...she could mitigate this disaster and prevent more suffering. Cassandra still listened to her, for the most part. If she insisted upon less bloodshed, perhaps she would hear her out.

Perhaps the best way she could fight in this new 'Age of Cassandra' would be to surrender...

Cassandra gave her one last lingering kiss as she knelt down; her hand caressing her face. “Sleep now, my love,” she told her. “You've been through a lot today, and I won't have you over exerting yourself.”

Rapunzel sat up a little more in apprehension. “Wh-where are you going?” she asked, worried. Not for Cassandra, for obvious reasons, but for whoever was unfortunate enough to be caught in her shadow. 

“I still have work to do,” Cassandra said vaguely. “Do not fret. It's none of the violent kind, I assure you. I just remembered that a mutual friend of ours might have a lot to offer New Corona in the coming future, and I'd like to schedule a little get together with him to...talk things out.”

“New Corona?” Rapunzel echoed, raising a brow. 

“It's a work in progress,” Cassandra retorted defensively with a grimace. “I'm not the most creative when it comes to names, and I can't just leave Corona as...well, Corona. Everyone must know that this is _my_ kingdom now, and it has to have a name to reflect its new ruler.”

Rapunzel didn't say what she thought of that, instead curious as to who their mutual 'friend' might be. She was worried that whoever it was would be in danger of triggering Cassandra's wrath, especially if they were bold enough to defy her to her face. 

She didn't want another scenario playing out like Hector or Zhan Tiri's gruesome demise. So much blood... She didn't think she'd ever stop seeing it in her mind.

“Who is it?” she pressed, grabbing hold of Cassandra's hand to keep her from walking away.

Cassandra looked down at her with a casual smirk. “Only our best and brightest that New Corona has to offer, of course,” she told her with a wink. 

When Rapunzel only stared at her blankly, she sighed. “It's Varian, okay? I need to have a chat with Varian about using his talents for the good of his country. His particular skill set will be a great boon for my new kingdom.”

She felt Rapunzel's grip go slack, and took the opportunity to step away. “Aside from that, I also have a lot of renovations to attend to. I...might have gotten a little carried away before, when Varian shot me with his amber gun.”

“That's certainly an understatement,” Rapunzel told her crossly, shaking her head. “Cass, you practically destroyed Corona with your outburst!”

“Let's not dwell on past mistakes...” Cassandra muttered, not wanting to get into another debate with the Princess on her personal failings. “I admit, I could have reigned it in a bit...but now, I have the power to undo the destruction. And from the ashes of the old, a new and better Corona will rise in its place.”

Rapunzel did not look very impressed with her grand proclamation regarding Corona's rebirth. She'd change her mind, though, when she saw the finished product of her labors. 

“And...I'm just supposed to sleep here as you do all this?” Rapunzel inquired.

Cassandra bit back an insufferable sigh. Patience...she needed patience when it came to her Princess. Shouting and raging and scaring her would only push her away, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. 

To be questioned at every turn, though...that was going to be difficult to endure. 

“Raps...you need your rest,” Cassandra told her slowly and as gently as she could. “I promise you that you will not be pushed to the side, as so many Princesses are. You will be involved and take an active role in the coming days, especially. But for now, please...rest.”

Rapunzel wasn't certain if she liked the thought of being 'involved' in Cassandra's mad coup. But then, if she could help steer the usurper away from violence, she would do everything in her power to participate in Corona's uncertain future. 

“Very well...” she murmured. 

Cassandra grinned, clearly pleased with her compliance. “Good! I'll be back before you know it,” she told her, readjusting the blankets and tucking her in. It was...surreal for Rapunzel, to say the least. “Tomorrow is a new day, a new age! It might not seem like it now, but soon, you will come to understand that this is what is best for Corona.”

_And soon, the world_ , she thought, but left that part unsaid. One conquest at a time.

Rapunzel watched her leave, her fallen friend opting to climb out the window and glide out into the night. As soon as she was gone, the blonde sprung out of bed and bolted to the door.

It was locked, of course. More than that, it was sealed shut with black rock. There was no getting in...and no getting out.

She scooped up Pascal and stood at the window, looking out at the dark city. Her heart felt heavy as she gazed up at the moon and stars overhead, as well as the ruins of her kingdom.

For the second time in her life, she was locked away in a tower.

Rapunzel started to laugh, earning a concerned look from Pascal. It was just too funny, in a way. First Gothel had held her captive, and now Gothel's daughter was her captor. What were the odds? How bad could one's luck be?

Her laughter soon turned into sobs, though, as she sank down to the floor in a heap. Cassandra's attack on Corona, her declaration of love and marriage, the way she'd kissed her and made her feel...it was all so very overwhelming. Her eyes felt so heavy, even as she couldn't stop thinking about all the blood and death she'd witnessed today...

Before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep, her upper half leaning heavily against the wall.

Her previous dream long gone, all that greeted her now were nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not ashamed to admit that listening to 'I'd Give Anything' makes me teary eyed every time. 
> 
> That being said, it's very gay of Rapunzel to sit on Cassandra's old bed while singing longingly about her, and I love it so much. 
> 
> Also, how Cass rips Eugene out of the picture of all three of them together in that memory had me rolling.


	6. Corona's Darkest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra's actions against Corona have grave consequences, even as she begins to reform her kingdom. A defeated Eugene is met by an old friend who is desperate for his help. Varian receives an unexpected letter as both he and Quirin attempt to flee the city...

Cassandra floated over Corona like an angel of death, her black armored body blending in perfectly with the night sky up above, making her nearly invisible to the naked eye. While it was impossible for the average person to see clearly after the sun had gone down, casting the world in darkness, Cassandra's eyes saw everything perfectly. She could see the destruction she had wrought from before, a plethora of obsidian spikes having razed much of her kingdom.

_What have I done?_

There was that small, weak voice from a deep chasm in her mind that still told her that what she was doing was wrong. It incessantly insisted that this was not who she was, that this was not what she wanted. The wretch that had been the old Cassandra still lingered, a husk of her former self, and she didn't seem to know when to let go, to just give in. Everything she wanted was hers, now. So what was the problem?

She'd killed Zhan Tiri. She had the Ultimate Power. She had Rapunzel, who would soon be her wife. The entire world would be hers to rule. Her glorious destiny hadn't been a sham, after all. Nothing was beyond her reach. All of her fears, her doubts, her grief and her pain that she'd kept bottled up all her life were a thing of the past. She was _liberated._ She was _free._

_What have I become...?_

So why was that insidious little voice nagging at her still?

Cassandra had left Rapunzel after having ravished her, mostly because, like she'd told her, she had business to take care of. But it had also partly been to distance herself away from the Princess, to keep her insatiable hunger in check. She had meant what she'd said, that she would wait until their wedding night...but breaking that bottle that she'd stuffed all of her pent up feelings into had awakened a burning lust that even she could not fully control...and it scared her.

She wanted to make Rapunzel moan, to make her cry out her name in ecstasy! She wanted to spite Eugene, by taking away what should have never been his in the first place! She wanted to have the Princess' heart, as well as her body, mind and soul! Nothing would be denied to her— _nothing!_

_This isn't what I wanted... Rapunzel...everyone...please, forgive me..._

Cassandra held her head in her hands before letting out a piercing, anguished scream that echoed all throughout Corona. At the same time, she flared like a miniature sun, lighting up the night sky briefly with an intense burst of energy.

The voice of the wretch was like a dull headache. It was barely noticeable for most of the time, but it was always there, gnawing at her mind like a parasite. It would remind her of things that she did not want to remember, such as nearly killing Rapunzel, as well as her friends. Varian, Lance...even Eugene. She'd endangered all of them, and all they were guilty of was being in her way.

She took deep, shuddering breaths to calm herself, to quiet the infernal voice that wouldn't stop telling her that this destiny she had given everything for was not worth it. She focused on the future, of marrying Rapunzel, of a sea of black rock spires that would rise high into the skies as she dominated kingdom after kingdom, and of all the statues that would be erected in her image as people finally got it through their thick skulls that she was a hero. A paragon. A god damned goddess to be worshiped. 

“I'm not the villain...I'm not the monster...” Cassandra told herself, again and again, until the voice of the wretch went silent once more. The doubts, guilt, and self loathing faded as well; replaced with a fierce zeal to show the world that she was worthy of being its new ruler.

Cassandra stopped over the center of the kingdom, hovering in place. Her rage at feeling betrayed by Rapunzel days before had taken the form of a devastating swarm of black rocks that had consumed much of the city. Buildings, streets, sidewalks—the black rocks had ruined all of them. The people had all fled her explosive wrath then, and had only returned with Rapunzel because they thought they could defeat her and Zhan Tiri with their Princess at their side.

No doubt they would try and flee again, now that she had usurped the throne and had made it clear that she would not be tolerating weakness or half measures going forward. She'd let them try. No matter where they went, no matter how far they scurried away like rats, they wouldn't be able to escape her inevitable reign over the world. 

Even now, she could catch glimpses of them far down below. In their panic, many had resorted to looting, breaking into market stores and taking as much as they could carry. It was pandemonium. 

It was pathetic. But they would be dealt with, soon enough.

Her arms slowly rose, hands outstretched as she drew deeply from the Ultimate Power that thrummed in her chest. Cassandra closed her eyes, envisioning what she wanted to do, and let the celestial forces from within come flowing out. Her body shone with a mystical blue-green light, bathing the city in an ethereal glow. Every black rock in the kingdom groaned to life, shuddering as she willed them to move.

Cassandra's eyes glowed wide, unblinking, as she took to the arduous task of not only cleaning up her own mess, but making something better from the remnants. It was going to be a long night, for both herself and the despair filled people below. Black rocks scraped along the ground, melding together, forming new shapes, becoming something more than just the chaotic aftermath of her losing control.

Corona's rebirth—as well as her own—had now begun.

– 

Eugene sat in an empty pub, a bottle of cheap booze in his hand. All of the good stuff had already been looted; even before he'd walked in he'd known he wouldn't find much, if anything. The broken glass from the windows and the ruined doors were a dead giveaway that the panicked Coronan's had long since laid waste to this place.

At least they'd left something for a man trying to drown his sorrows. Good old Corona. Always a silver lining for those down on their luck. 

Eugene chugged the foul liquid greedily, desperate to get buzzed and numb the pain in his heart. He didn't want to think or feel anymore. The sooner he could black out into a drunken stupor, the better.

It was a shit brand. Tasted like watered down piss, but at least there were a few more bottles handy. And he'd need them, because at this rate, his current bottle wouldn't be nearly enough for him to get right and properly smashed. 

He didn't know where Cassandra was even keeping Rapunzel. He didn't know what had become of the rest of the guards that he was supposed to be in charge of. Everyone was too busy freaking out to answer any questions. This was the best place he could find to just...forget it all.

He heard the crunch of glass on the floor as the door opened and Lance came walking in, Kiera close behind. He didn't so much as turn his head to react, nor did he even offer a grunt of greeting. Instead, he drank faster. What ever they were doing here, it wasn't because of anything good. They'd just bring their problems to him, adding on to the mountainous pile of shit that had become his life. 

“What's he doing here?” Kiera asked curiously, staring at Eugene openly with confusion.

Lance cleared his throat awkwardly. “He's, uh...just real thirsty,” he told the girl with a forced grin. “But he's drinking a, um...adult drink. For adults. Kids are unable to--”

“I know what _alcohol_ is, Lance,” Kiera cut him off before he could embarrass himself any further. “I meant, what is he doing _here?_ Corona's in chaos, and it needs its Guard Captain to maintain order. Right?”

Lance blinked, surprised by how much maturity this young little hellion had in her. But she was right. Eugene had gone missing after their disastrous confrontation with Cassandra's 'Reflection' earlier, leaving what remained of the Brotherhood, as well as himself, without saying a word. 

Looking down at his haggard appearance—his prized hair a complete mess—Lance knew his friend was not coping with their current situation well. At all.

“That's right,” he nodded, reaching out to put a hand on Eugene's shoulder. “Buddy? It's me, Lance... I got Kiera here with me, but—”

Eugene smacked his hand away, sloshing booze all over his shirt as he did so. “The only 'buddy' I need is right here,” he slurred, holding up his bottle. “So get...get lost, ya big lout.”

Lance's brow furrowed. He'd never seen Eugene—or Flynn, for that matter—in such a miserable state. He couldn't say he liked this sorry sap his eyes were showing him, not one bit. They needed Eugene, not this drunken clown, to help them.

“Kiera. I'm gonna have to ask you to go and wait outside,” Lance told the girl calmly. Mature or not, he didn't want the kid to have to see this.

But Kiera had not been given the moniker 'Angry' for nothing. Seeing the pathetic state Eugene was in made her sad, but she couldn't afford to feel pity for him. Not now. The ornery girl walked up to him, and, without warning, kicked him hard in his shin.

“AUGH! What the hell??” Eugene cringed, turning to face them angrily. “What was that for?! Can't you see I'm trying to get...to get _fucking wasted_ here?? Go and bother some other schmuck, you little brat!”

He was then summarily knocked off of his bar stool as Lance's fist connected with the side of his face, sending him sprawling to the floor. Eugene saw stars as he lied there, stunned. His friend might have been a gentle giant of a man by nature, but he still hit _hard._

“Get a hold of yourself, man!” Lance yelled, lifting him up by his collar. “We got a real big problem here, and sitting around getting drunk isn't going to help!”

“ _You_ got problems??” Eugene laughed humorlessly, his vision still blurred from the impact of Lance's mean right hook. “Welcome to the club, _'buddy'_! My whole fucking _life_ is just one big problem! So why not join me here for a drink or ten and drown 'em out?!”

“Catalina is missing!!” Kiera screamed, cutting through Eugene's drunken haze at last.

“...Missing?” he echoed, blinking as he felt Lance dumping the water from his canteen directly onto his head. “What do you mean, missing? When? How?”

“Not long before the looting began...she was telling me how scared she was. I told her that we'd be okay, that we'd get the hell out of Corona, but...we got separated in the stampede.” The young girl was on the verge of tears. Her and Catalina had been inseparable for all their lives. All they'd had was each other, and Eugene felt his heart tear in two at her plight. 

He'd come here to get away from his problems. Losing Rapunzel, his utter defeat at the hands of his old friend Cassandra, who had become a twisted villain; his failure as a Captain of the Guard... There was only so much a man could take before he crumbled. 

But was this his breaking point? When his friends needed him most, was this all he had to offer? Had Cassandra truly succeeded in crushing him to the point where he couldn't even save a lost little girl?

"...Sorry for snapping at you like that, kid," he apologized to Kiera, who simply waved his apology away. 

"You can make it up to me by helping me save Catalina," she told him.

Eugene raked a hand through his hair, stumbling to remain on his feet. Lance helped to steady him, while also throwing more water in his face, much to his chagrin. 

“...I appreciate the tough love, buddy,” he told the bigger man, “But I thought we both agreed, long ago, to never go for the face!”

Lance smiled tightly. “Desperate times call for desperate measures. You know we're the best shot that Catalina has at finding her, right?”

Eugene snorted, downing what was left of the water from the canteen to get the awful taste of the booze out of his mouth. “Damn right. We've found the best hidden treasures out there. The two of us can find a red haired girl who can turn into a werewolf, no problem.”

“You mean the _three_ of us,” Kiera piped up, standing tall. 

Both men looked down at her before looking at each other grimly. They knew that when a kingdom fell to a new ruler, there was chaos; and in that ensuing chaos, people were capable of doing unspeakable things. What waited out there for them was likely nothing good, as it was always children and the vulnerable who were hit the hardest in these sort of times. They'd find Catalina, of that they had little doubt, but... _how_ they might find her when they did...

“Kiera...” Lance began, before grunting in pain as the angry child stomped on his boot.

“I'm going with you,” she told them. There was no room for argument in her tone.

Eugene held his hands up in the air in an effort to placate the fuming adolescent. “Look, kid...I won't lie to you. It's gonna be scary out there. You might see some stuff that you won't understand, things you won't be able to forget...”

Kiera was not phased by his warnings in the slightest. “I'm going to kill whoever took her,” she said quietly. 

Those words, coming from just a child, with such coldness in her voice... It made Eugene shiver. He kept forgetting that both Kiera and Catalina weren't the average little kids. Like him and Lance, they had grown up on the streets, likely seeing the worst society had to offer.

Unlike him and Lance, though, they were both young girls. And being orphaned, homeless, and female was a bad combination, no matter what part of the world you went to. Add a mass panic from a kingdom being overthrown, and it was a cocktail for imminent disaster. 

“We don't know if anyone took her,” Eugene told her, trying to latch on to some hope that the worst case scenario was not the most likely. “You said you were separated when everyone fled after Cassandra let them down from the black rock tower. Maybe she just...got lost in the crowd.”

“I get lost all the time, myself,” Lance chimed in, trying to keep his tone light. 

But Kiera wasn't having any of it. “We've known others who have been...taken,” she told them straightforwardly. “Girls and boys alike... Sometimes, we'd see them again after a week, or even a month or more. They were never the same. It was like they were broken, or missing pieces of who they were before... But more often than that, once they were gone, they were gone. Forever.”

Eugene felt like he was going to throw up again. This whole situation unfolding before him was beyond fucked up. The shitty booze he'd foolishly been chugging wasn't helping, either.

“We'll find her,” he reassured her. What else could he say? All any of them could do at this point was to pray that they would locate the lost redhead sooner than later, and that she would still be unharmed... “But if you're coming with us, you stick close. Keep up, and don't go running off on your own. If you see anything suspicious, tell me or Lance immediately. Got it?”

Kiera gave a curt nod, her hand going down to rest on a small but very sharp knife resting on her hip. There was a darkness in her eyes that did not remotely belong on the face of such a young girl. 

“Got it,” she affirmed.

And with that, the trio walked out of the ruined pub; Eugene hesitantly leaving the bottle of booze behind. He'd hated how he had sunk so low tonight, how weak and defeated Cassandra had made him feel. But, at the same time...it was difficult to let go of that bottle. Each step away from it, he felt the weight of their problems becoming more and more real again. A dark part of him wanted to go back to forgetting, to just drinking his woes away. Not that that cheap crap had done a very good job of doing that...

As they walked outside, though, he wasn't sure if he was as lucid as he had thought he was.

“Uh...guys?” he asked, staring up into the sky. “Are you seeing this, too? Or am I just really, _really_ wasted here?”

Everything around them was awash in a blue-green glow, with the source of the light coming from high above. Eugene squinted, trying to make out just what the hell it was up there, and felt his stomach drop as he deduced the identity of the mysterious illumination. 

It was Cassandra. 

Of _course_ it was Cassandra. Anything and everything weird and bad that happened nowadays always lead back to her, one way or another. 

Like a second moon, she hovered there, oblivious to everyone below her. Eugene was tempted to have Lance shoot her down with an arrow—with a last name like 'Strongbow', he had to be a good shot, right? For a brief moment he let the scenario play out in his mind. The arrow would strike her in her black heart, she would fall down to the earth, and her body would burn up and shrivel like a vampire exposed to silver. 

Of course, that was a pipe dream. Realistically, if someone was stupid enough to actually fire at Cassandra, the arrow would just bounce off of her, she'd wave her hand, and the attacker would be dead. If they were lucky.

“What do you think she's doing?” Lance murmured in awe.

All around them, Eugene could hear things shift and groan in the night. The black rocks that were everywhere were systematically being relocated, if not outright removed. More than that, they were being reformed and re-purposed...for what reason, he did not know. 

“What ever it is, it can't be anything good,” Eugene grumbled, glaring up at her. If she had taken notice of the chaos beneath her feet, she did not seem to care.

_Some Queen,_ he thought bitterly. She couldn't even be bothered with keeping the peace in her own defeated kingdom.

“Can we go now?” Kiera pressed, sounding impatient. The girl had only one thing on her mind, and it clearly wasn't Cassandra doing her best impression of a celestial body. 

Eugene reluctantly tore his eyes away from his old friend turned mortal enemy. He couldn't do anything to stop the usurper right now. And he still couldn't save Rapunzel...

But what he _could_ do was help save an innocent girl from being harmed, or worse. For now, that would have to be enough.

“Let's go,” he nodded, letting Kiera lead the way to where she'd last seen Catalina.

– 

Varian hurried after his father, the two of them having made their way to the city gates. Quirin had insisted that the best thing either of them could do was to get as far away from Corona as possible, both for his own sake, as well as his son's. 

The young alchemist was hesitant to just leave the kingdom—and his friends—to their fate. At the same time, he'd been there when Cassandra had trapped them all upon that terrible black rock tower and had given her insane speech regarding Corona's dark future. It still felt unreal that the stoic girl he'd had a crush on before was now a heinous tyrant with powers that went beyond science. 

Cassandra would come for both of them, sooner or later, he knew. He dreaded the thought of losing his father to the Mind Trap again, more than he feared what the usurper might do with him and his research. Not for the first, and probably not the last time, Varian lamented his knowledge and intellect; for if used in the wrong hands, he would be complicit in what ever horrors might be unleashed due to his creations. 

So running was really his best shot at avoiding such a nightmare scenario. As if he wasn't living in one already, that is...

“We need to keep moving through the night,” Quirin stated gruffly. “We can't stop until we reach the next port city. From there, we'll get on a ship and sail up north. The kingdoms up there are well fortified, and should be safe from Cassandra.”

The way he was talking, it sounded to Varian as though he was trying to convince himself of that more than his son. Varian knew that Corona was not the only kingdom to house objects—or people—of magical power. As powerful as she had become, Cassandra would be hard pressed to deliver on her threat of taking over the world. It was a small comfort as they ran for their lives, away from the only home they had known. Old Corona would be the first place Cassandra would look, and there was no telling how far reaching her influence over the Ultimate Power was at this point...

“Couldn't we have just taken a boat out of the port here?” Varian asked, huffing and puffing as he did his best to keep up with his father. 

Quirin shook his head. “The black rocks destroyed most of the ships, and the people practically destroyed the rest in their panic to flee Corona. You saw them, Varian. This is going to be Corona's darkest night to date. Even if we weren't who we are, we'd still be doing exactly as we are now: running. The chaos will engulf everything by morning. Abrupt regime change like that tends to bring out the worst in people...”

Varian sighed, looking back at the doomed kingdom sadly. He felt his breath freeze in his lungs as he saw a most fascinating sight. An ethereal light had appeared directly above the center of the city, bathing everything in a blue-green glow. It cast long, eerie shadows; and he was stunned to see massive black rocks shifting together, locking into place. 

He knew it was Cassandra, knew that she was making good on her promise to recreate Corona in her dark image. The moonlit usurper was almost entrancing to gaze upon, high up in the night sky as she was, like a heavenly body... Venus came to mind, with its violent, raging storms that were eternal. Or the icy blue Neptune, so far out in the void of space...

Varian jumped when he felt his father's hand clasp firmly upon his shoulder. “That's our cue to start running faster,” he said quietly, but with an edge of urgency in his tone. 

He was about to do just that, for while he was intrigued by what ever Cassandra was currently doing, he was afraid that it would only make escaping Corona impossible. 

However, he froze in his tracks as he saw something from above swoop down, perching upon one of the street lamps and glaring down at them with large, unsettling eyes. 

Varian knew immediately what it was, and he had to stop himself from literally shaking in his boots as he walked up to the creature sitting up above, as still as a statue. 

“Owl...” he called up to him. Cassandra's pet and loyal servant—if he knew that they were here, then that meant that Cassandra must have known they were here, too... 

And that absolutely terrified him.

The aloof bird quietly dropped something down onto the ground before them, giving them one last look before flying back into the night sky; his objective apparently complete. 

Upon closer inspection, Varian deduced that it was an envelope, no doubt containing a letter. It didn't take a genius as to guess who might have sent it. 

“Leave it,” Quirin growled, not wanting to know the contents of such a letter. “We have a long road ahead of us. Hurry, son, let's...”

But Varian had already leaned down to retrieve the letter, slowly opening the envelope that simply had the image of an eclipse on its front. 

The dim lighting was enough for him to see the elegant, well written words of Cassandra. He could hardly breathe as his eyes drank in her message, not daring as to even blink.

It was a short letter, but he read it again, over and over, as if unable to comprehend its words. Finally, he lowered the parchment from his face, his expression filled with wary confusion. 

“...Varian?” Quirin prompted, concerned when his son remained silent. “What is it? What does it say?”

The alchemist grimaced in embarrassment, before heaving a great sigh. 

“It's...it's an invitation,” he said slowly, as if unable to believe it himself. 

“Cassandra has invited me to have dinner with her at the castle... Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how much fun it could be to write normally cheery Disney characters going through a breakdown and dealing with some dark shit. I could definitely see myself getting addicted to this lol.


	7. Following the Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene follows the last words given to him by a departed friend in order to find the missing Catalina. Cassandra finishes remaking her new kingdom, only to be met by a familiar face...

“...You wanna talk about what happened earlier?” Lance asked as they walked through the dark streets of the city. 

Eugene suppressed a sigh. Lance was a good guy, and—bless his heart—he was not your typical big burly dude who had the emotional depth of a puddle. That being said, he was sometimes a little too concerned. If anything, the last thing Eugene wanted to do right now was think about the recent past.

“Which part of 'earlier' do you mean?” he retorted, perhaps a bit too harshly. “The part when I just stood there like an idiot while Hector took Rapunzel as a hostage? Or when I literally got left high and dry atop Cassandra's time out tower? Either way, this isn't really the best time to talk about me, believe it or not. And you know I _always_ love talking about me.”

Lance didn't respond right away as he kept a close eye on Kiera. The young girl was tense as her eyes darted all about, as if Catalina could be just around the next corner. He was clearly worried about the redhead, as he had basically adopted the two orphans, seeing them as kindred spirits. Eugene felt bad for yet again letting out his anger at his friend—he was going through his own hell tonight, and unlike Cassandra taking Rapunzel, Lance had no idea who might have abducted the shy girl. And one could only guess what their intentions might be...

“You talk when you wanna talk, then,” Lance told him simply. “It's times like these when we really gotta be there for each other. Cass might have gone and cracked, but that doesn't mean all of us should lose our heads, too.”

Eugene offered a half smile at that. It was true enough. Cassandra had clearly lost her mind, of that there was no question. But now, almost everyone in Corona seemed to have completely lost it, looting and robbing each other in the dark of the night. The presence of the usurper high above did not seem to stop them for long, as they scurried about. 

Not everyone was out committing crimes, though. Many were still rushing to defend their homes, or trying to leave the city before any more crazy shit could happen. Eugene couldn't really blame them for wanting to run away. There was no telling what Cassandra might do next after 'renovating' Corona.

“Maybe after we find Catalina, we can all have a big long talk over some _real_ drinks,” he declared, earning a raised brow from his friend.

“I think you've had enough to drink for one night, buddy,” Lance said.

“If you could even call that stuff I had a 'drink',” Eugene shrugged.

“You guys know Corona better than me or Catalina do,” Kiera spoke up as they came to a stop. “Especially the criminals. Is there anyone around these parts you could talk to? Anyone reliable that might have seen something?”

Eugene frowned, realizing that his time here as 'Eugene Fitzherbert, boyfriend of the Princess and Captain of the Royal Guard', had left his knowledge regarding the criminal underworld quite...lacking. Sure, he still knew how to spot a pickpocket or a hustler for the most part, but he'd lost a lot of his former...oh, there was no better way to put it. He'd lost his aura, his mojo; his swagger as a criminal. 

He did not regret turning his life around, but there was no denying that being with Rapunzel had softened him. She seemed to have that effect on people. She'd certainly brought out the best in him, that was for sure.

Too bad she had unknowingly brought out the worst in Cass, he thought grimly.

“Lance. You, ah...you should probably take this one,” he told his friend with a wince. This was going to be humiliating.

Lance looked at him with mock surprise, a knowing look in his eyes. “Really? Damn, you must still be drunk. I remember _Flynn_ always telling me that he was the smooth talking handsome one, while I was just the brawny comic relief.”

“Yeah, well, 'Flynn' was kind of a jackass, I agree; but he's also been kind of _dead_ for a while now,” Eugene told him through gritted teeth, utterly embarrassed. “Any criminal worth their salt that hasn't already gone underground after Cassandra's fascistic tirade earlier won't give me anything. I'm a dirty copper who is supposed to catch and jail them now, remember?”

Lance just grinned at him smugly, folding his arms over his chest. “Oh, I know. I just wanted to see you squirm a bit, buddy. It's not like I'm a thief anymore myself, but I think I still got at least one more criminal inclination left in me.”

He turned to Kiera as Eugene made a rather crude gesture behind his back. “Kiera, I want you to wait here with Eugene. Ol' Daddy Lance is gonna have a little talk with some of the punks around here.”

The young girl groaned, putting her face in her hands. “Ugh...please don't _ever_ call yourself that again,” she told him.

Lance shrugged obliviously before he slunk away into the shadows, effortlessly stepping back into his previous role of a silent thief. For such a big framed guy who was often the loudest voice in a room, he was surprisingly stealthy.

Eugene looked down at Kiera awkwardly. He'd never been the best with children, even ones who had the same background as he did growing up. The thought of having offspring of his own was daunting, to say the least. Rapunzel had never really been too adamant about wanting to take that step into parenthood herself, but they had broached the subject before, and she had expressed an interest in one day becoming a mother. They were still young, and had plenty of time to think about it, but...he knew it was inevitable. Especially since Rapunzel was a Princess, and royals were always expected to bear at least one heir. 

But now really wasn't the time to dwell on his own personal issues regarding his feelings on fatherhood. He might not have been able to mingle with the criminals in Corona anymore, but there were still civilians around, locked in their homes, who might have seen or heard something regarding poor Catalina. 

“Follow me, kid,” Eugene told the girl with a wave. “Let me do the talking. You just do your best to look like a sad little girl; that'll get people to open up easier.”

Kiera nodded, much to his surprise. He had expected some resistance here, if he was honest. 

“Catalina was the one who perfected the 'poor beggar child' routine,” she explained as they walked. “I was usually too...well, angry to gain much pity from people. But I think I can pull it off. I'm pretty fucking sad and afraid right now. I really don't know how much longer I can keep myself together here without crumbling, just so you know...”

Eugene cringed at her language, but then remembered how he and Lance had talked at that age. Since when had he balked at cussing? 

Being around Rapunzel really _had_ made him soft. He couldn't recall a single time the blonde herself might have swore, even in pain or anger. It nearly made him laugh aloud just imagining her dropping an F bomb, as it would be so out of character for her.

As out of character as Cass stealing Rapunzel and betraying everyone and everything, he thought gravely. How could a person change so radically like that? Or, more disturbingly, had she always been that monster, under the surface? Was this who she truly was?

It made him wonder just how well he knew anyone in his life. Eugene liked to think of himself as a fairly good judge of character, and he'd thought he had Cassandra's down to a tee. Cold, distant, strict, sometimes scary. He'd sensed there was more to her—the quiet types typically hid their feelings, at least in his experience. 

But when she took the Moonstone, seemingly out of the blue, she had changed so fast it made his head spin. That betrayal had hurt, especially when they should have seen it coming. Cass had done a good job of hiding her true intentions, right up until when Rapunzel was about to touch the Moonstone herself. But looking back, her behavior had been quite telling. She felt left out, disregarded, unfulfilled. He could understand her motivations, even if he didn't agree with her actions.

When Cassandra had killed Zhan Tiri and took the Sundrop, however...she'd changed even more drastically. Bloodthirsty towards her enemies, possessive over Rapunzel, an ego that demanded to rule all the world...

He felt like he hadn't known her at all. He felt like he couldn't truly know _anyone_...

“...You still feeling drunk?” he heard Kiera ask from beside him, breaking him out of his reverie. “If you're gonna puke, don't puke on me...”

Eugene shook his head. His mind was wandering again; he needed to focus. As shitty as he might have been feeling—physically and mentally—he could not afford to screw this up.

“Just thinking about the last couple days...months, actually,” he admitted.

Kiera sighed, understanding what he must have been dwelling on. “I didn't know Cassandra very well. She seemed like a good person, though. I thought, 'anyone who was Rapunzel's friend had to have been good themselves', you know?”

“Yeah...” Eugene nodded. He'd thought that, too.

“Don't beat yourself up over it too much. She fooled _everyone_ , not just you. At least now we know who she really is. Right?”

Eugene found he had no answer to that. He still couldn't believe this was happening, and he still wanted to believe that the crazed, murderous tyrant up above the kingdom wasn't really his old friend. 

He put it out of his mind, with some difficulty. They went door to door, with Eugene asking if they'd seen a redheaded little girl recently, or if they'd heard any commotion. Naturally, there was a great deal of 'commotion' tonight, what with the looting and the chaos. Still, he tried keeping his hopes up that someone would have something substantial for them regarding Catalina.

Each interaction grew progressively worse.

“Hey, sorry to bother you, sir, but have you seen a young, redheaded girl come past here?”

“No, I haven't, and I hope I never do. Redheads are a bad omen, mister!”

And then the next place...

“Red haired girl? What's she in trouble for? Orphans are always so troublesome...”

And the place after that...

“You mean that beast who wears the skin of a small child? I hope someone puts it down for good! We have enough problems as it is in this country!” 

Eugene had to forcibly restrain Kiera from lunging at that one, though he'd been tempted to lay the bastard out flat himself. What was wrong with these people??

They eventually met back up with Lance, who was carrying something small in his arms. For a moment, he thought he'd found Catalina...but as they got closer and he could see more clearly, it most definitely wasn't the young girl.

It was Shorty.

“I found him a ways down south of here,” Lance told them quietly. “He...he got banged up pretty bad.”

Eugene frowned as Lance gingerly set the old little man down. Shorty was bleeding from several wounds, some on his face, others beneath his rumpled clothes. His breathing was labored, and his eyes were unfocused. He was completely delirious, mumbling incoherently to no one in particular. 

It was difficult to watch. The old weirdo had been a part of their lives for so long now, despite never having really been all there in the head to begin with. Now, he was lying there on the ground, in pain from probably being trampled earlier when people were running away from Cassandra. 

“Uh...hey, Shorty,” Eugene greeted him lamely, unsure of what to do. He obviously needed help, but...gods, he didn't even want to think how bad the hospitals were tonight. Or if there were even any hospitals left standing... “Just hold on...we're...gonna get you all patched up, buddy.”

“I think he saw Catalina,” Lance whispered to him, making sure Kiera was out of earshot. He didn't want to get her hopes up, Eugene figured, and in the state Shorty was in, he had his doubts that the old man even knew who they were.

“You sure?” Eugene had to ask. Long shot or not, they needed to be certain. 

“Yeah. He kept mumbling about 'Red' and 'bad men', among other things. When I found him, he was just lying face down in a pothole... I checked for broken bones and whatnot, but...I'm not a doctor, man. He needs real help, and quick.”

Shorty let out a dry wheeze. There were flecks of blood in his white beard.

“...Follow...follow...” he rasped, pointing a shaky gnarled hand towards the southern end of the city. 

“What's he saying?” Kiera asked, curious but keeping a wide berth away from the injured senior. She was likely unsettled, seeing him in such a dismal state. 

Eugene leaned in closer, feeling that familiar churning in his stomach that he knew by now meant he was probably going to puke again soon. “Follow what, Shorty?” he asked quietly, trying to ignore his old friend's bloodshot eyes. 

“Just...follow the...screams...” he croaked, his voice barely a whisper now. “Follow the screams...follow...follow...”

And then he went silent, his eyes turning glassy as his wheezing ceased altogether. 

Eugene bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Lance silently checked for a pulse, but shook his head, his face a mask of grief.

Shorty was dead. His passing hadn't been gentle or surrounded by all his friends. It had been a long, drawn out, agonizing death as he'd been left there in the streets, bleeding after having been trampled and broken by the panicked masses. He'd never see another sunrise again. He wouldn't have another drink at the Snuggly Duckling, or go fishing, or gross him out with his crazy old man antics...

There was the sound of stone being upturned, and through an alleyway not far ahead, Eugene could see a series of black rocks twisting and spilling out of the darkness. 

He'd almost forgotten—Cassandra was still up in the sky, remaking Corona as everyone beneath her panicked, and suffered, and _died_. He grit his teeth, willing himself not to look up, forcing himself not to scream up at her like a lunatic. Not that she'd probably hear him, anyway. She'd probably just laugh off Shorty's demise, or more likely, she wouldn't even care enough to notice. 

“...Eugene,” he heard Lance from his side. “We gotta get moving. Those black rocks are getting awful close, and I don't know if they discriminate between moving through buildings or people...”

Eugene stood to his feet. Follow the screams. Those had been Shorty's last words. But what could it mean? Did it even mean anything, or was it just the final ramblings of a dying man?

They trudged on; Lance somberly carrying Shorty's body, while Kiera remained quiet, her face marred with tears. The black rocks were everywhere. They covered everything, forming around buildings, walls, streets and spires. It almost seemed like they were avoiding people, as if Cassandra could see through them all at once as she covered the city in a sheet of black. 

He wondered if she could see them, and the tragedy she had caused. 

Eugene pushed his grief down along with the rising bile in his throat. There would be time to mourn later, but right now, he would make sure that Catalina was not among those who were grieved for tonight. He set aside his optimism that she'd merely gotten lost; putting himself in the shoes of a despicable criminal who preyed on little girls. That kind of scum did not stay out in the open for very long. They were like rats or roaches, skittering in the dark recesses of society, hidden but ever present. The villain who had taken Catalina was not like any criminal Eugene had known, as those types were reviled even by the thieves and con men he had surrounded himself with as Flynn Rider. 

Child killers and pedophiles didn't last long, once they were brought out from their holes and into the light. Like roaches, they were immediately disposed of upon discovery. 

In the pandemonium of Cassandra's takeover, the vermin must have been forced out into the world. Or, like so many other opportunistic types that took advantage of people in a disaster, he couldn't help himself when everyone had been running, and no one was paying attention to a small orphan girl that wouldn't be missed if she suddenly disappeared. He likely snatched her up without anyone so much as batting an eye. 

Eugene couldn't blame Kiera for wanting to kill whoever took Catalina. In fact, with how shitty things were going tonight, he was thinking about killing the fucker too when they found him. He knew that he shouldn't think like that, knew that Rapunzel abhorred killing. Eugene himself had never actually killed anyone, even in his criminal life. Flynn had been a romanticized rogue, a charming thief with a silver tongue who could bullshit his way out of anything. Killing would have ruined that image, and he would have been no different from a brutish brigand or a murderous highwayman.

Cassandra had given in to that kind of rage, though, and she'd completely unraveled. Taking someone's life changed you, no matter the circumstances. As tempting as it was, he could not allow himself to sink to that level. No matter how someone might deserve it.

He led them further into the labyrinth of alleyways that made up the slums of southern Corona. This was where the law had been stretched to its thinnest, to the point where the law had all but given up on these people. Every city in every kingdom had one of these kinds of places. Crime reigned unfettered, and you could get away from those pursuing you by losing yourself in the maze of shabby houses and squat buildings. 

That didn't make all the people here bad, however. Many had nowhere else to go, being too poor to move elsewhere. They were victims more than anything, really, and Eugene felt sorry for them. He could remember vividly what it had been like to grow up without a coin in his pocket and with poverty smothering him from all sides. Briefly, he wondered what would become of the less fortunate under Cassandra's rule. She'd made it clear that she wouldn't tolerate 'weakness' of any kind... Did that also include the sick and the impoverished?

 _Follow the screams_. Eugene let his ears guide him along, listening for any sounds of distress. He filtered out the background noise of general chaos that had filled the entirety of Corona. Screams. He needed to listen for screams. What ever Shorty had seen and heard, he'd been shaken to his core, as he'd used his dying breath to tell them what to search for. 

It wasn't much to go on, Eugene knew. On any other night, he probably would have been able to find Catalina by now. But this was not a normal night in Corona. People were running scared, and fear made them do stupid, sometimes crazy things. There would be all manner of screams coming from the darkened city tonight. 

All three of them froze as they heard a bloodcurdling howl somewhere in the distance. 

As far as Eugene knew, there was only one person—or rather, one creature, in this case—who could make that kind of sound.

“Catalina!” Kiera cried, instantly recognizing the howl for what it was. “She must have transformed!”

The ensuing screams that followed were definitely loud and consistent enough to trace their origin. 

“Let's move!” Eugene said, leading the way as they broke into a run, with Lance holding up their flank, doing his best not to drop poor Shorty's body. 

Another howl, another scream; this one abruptly cutting off.

People were running en mass, pushing and shoving past the three of them as they desperately fled from the violent commotion. Eugene waded through them, determined to reach the source of the screaming and howling, knowing they'd find their missing redhead at the end.

They passed by a particularly old, dark alley when they saw the trail of blood. It was leading right into the narrow passage, and it was likely a dead end. From the sounds of it, Catalina was no longer the one in danger. 

“Kiera, wait here--” Eugene tried to say, but was promptly ignored as the young girl ran past him, straight into the alley; her knife in her hand.

“Kiera, wait!” Lance cried, worry permeating his expression as he swiftly followed her. 

When Eugene caught up with them, they were both standing still, just staring ahead. When he saw what they were looking at, he stopped moving, too. 

Catalina was standing over two mutilated bodies, the terrifying she-beast's muzzle covered in blood and viscera. If her nightmarish teeth didn't make you want to run, her long, razor sharp claws would have you fleeing in hysterics. She was a hulking figure even more so in the confines of the alley; her tall, powerful frame a stark contrast to the small, cute little redhead that had been cursed with lycanthropy.

Her red eyes turned to face them, her black lips curled back in a feral snarl. Clearly, the child predators had preyed upon the wrong girl tonight, as was evidenced all over the ground...and the walls...and all over her fur and claws and maw.

If Catalina recognized the trio as her friends, she didn't show it as she took a threatening step towards them, growling menacingly. 

Eugene gulped, suddenly very much wishing he was still sitting in the ruins of his little pub, getting smashed by shitty booze instead of by this monster before him.

There was only one thing left to say as he stared in horror at the bestial visage of the werewolf looming over them.

“Oh, _shit_...”

– 

Cassandra shaped her new kingdom with the attention and care of a master sculptor. Through the black rocks, she could see everything at once as they twisted and stretched throughout the city. She avoided sweeping over organic matter, for if she was not careful, she would have little to no one to rule over by morning. This was a delicate procedure that demanded her full attention, and so she had to quell her mind from racing with a million different thoughts and worries. 

Mostly, she had to stop thinking about Rapunzel. Oh, but that was nearly _impossible._

Even now, with all the chaos beneath her feet, she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. Her best friend, her Princess who had given her empty life meaning. Her rival, her enemy who had tried to stop her from attaining her destiny. She hated her for acting so condescending, for never listening, for pushing her aside. She loved her for being so precious, so pure and compassionate. 

They were destined to be together, like the sun and the moon that chased each other up in the heavens. She would rule the world with her by her side. Rapunzel would come to appreciate what she'd done, would learn to love her, to want her... 

_Focus._ The most important step was at hand.

Cassandra turned her ethereal gaze back towards the castle. She found it to be lacking for the future ruler of the world; it needed to be bigger, with more of a presence that told all who gazed up at it that this was where the great goddess Cassandra resided.

And so she once again tapped into the Ultimate Power, bringing her grandiose vision to life. The castle itself was lifted by a new foundation of solid black rock, which also supported the separate towers and spires, merging with the stonework and warping it into a more fitting abode for its new Queen.

It was still missing something crucial, something to set it apart from any other castle in any other kingdom. The black rocks had made it into something more formidable, but it was still lacking that certain grandeur that would make it the envy of the world.

Everyone needed to see Corona as the beacon of hope that it was. From across the lands, no matter where one was, anyone would be able to find their way to the greatest kingdom in history. 

Yes...a great beacon that could be seen by all was just what she needed. She had been reluctant in using her newly acquired Sundrop on its own, perhaps from a lingering feeling of guilt for tearing it away from a crying, pleading Rapunzel... But it would be needed to give her creation its finishing touch.

Cassandra stepped down to land on the very top of the castle, her body glowing brighter and brighter as she drank deeply from the Sundrop's power. Using a mere sliver of its energy, she forced its brilliant light into a refractive black rock spire that harnessed and projected it into a single beam of golden radiance that shot up into infinity. It was a beacon that would be able to be seen from many, many miles away, guiding the lost and broken to their new utopia. It would usher in the new age, and be a constant reminder to her enemies that she would be coming for them, and that there was no escape from the light of justice.

She floated back a ways to admire her handiwork. It was perfect. No one could ever doubt her greatness again. 

Using such a massive amount of the celestial power all at once had left Cassandra feeling somewhat drained. To her dismay, she was not as limitless in her power as she would have liked. She still felt fatigue, still felt pain, and was not the invincible goddess she had claimed herself to be. With a weary sigh, she descended—the black rock castle roof forming a small portal for her to enter—and went to work on the interior.

By the time she had renovated the throne room, Cassandra was spent. Her footsteps were heavy as she at last claimed the throne that was rightfully hers, sitting upon the great obsidian seat that would tower over her subjects. 

It was so quiet in here, compared to outside. She could almost hear the echoes of events from long past. King Frederic, holding a great dinner party in honor of Rapunzel. Herself, quietly watching from the side as Eugene danced with the Princess, the two of them gazing into each other's eyes with such love... Both of them kissing and touching and whispering into one another's ear—

Why did she do this to herself? That was the past. She had Rapunzel all to herself, now. In fact, she was looking forward to sharing her bed with the blonde, now that she was done with her work. Morning was almost here already, with the dawn of the new age at hand...

She looked up sharply as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Who dared to disturb her? Who was so bold and foolish as to walk into her throne room, unannounced and uninvited?

Cassandra slowly stood to her feet. She might have been tired, but she was still the most powerful being in the land. If someone had come to play hero and try and assassinate her, they were going to be very, _very_ sorry.

She wanted to imagine it was Fitzherbert. It made the most sense. He would never give up trying to tear Rapunzel away from her. 

“Come forward!” she boomed, voice filled with authority. “I would see the face of the man who willingly throws himself into the lion's den!”

A tall, familiar figure stepped into view then. All of Cassandra's grandiose presence melted away when she saw his face, looking into a pair of sad, brown eyes. He looked terrible, nothing at all like the man she had grown up with ever since Gothel left her in that little cottage all those years ago. Suddenly, she felt like a little girl again, alone and afraid.

He just stood there before her, silent and sorrowful.

“ _...Father?_ ” she breathed, incredulous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually tried looking for Cassandra's adoptive dad's name, but Disney decided to just leave him as 'Captain of the Guard'. I thought maybe his real name had been mentioned at least once, and I had just forgotten it, but...nope. So that kinda sucks. I might just give him a random name, though I have no clue what would suit him. 
> 
> Also, more character deaths! It's gonna be a regular ol' Game of Thrones up in here before you know it, but hopefully not as awful as the last few seasons were lol.


	8. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra confronts her father. Eugene, Lance and Kiera confront a frenzied Catalina. Rapunzel awakens to her strange new reality.

_“Cassandra?”_

_The concerned voice of her father met her ears as she walked into the kitchen, making the teen pull up her hood a bit more to conceal her face. He wasn't supposed to be home yet. She wasn't ready for him to see her._

_She wordlessly walked past him and opened the ice box, taking out a frozen sack of peas and pressing it against her face with a wince. The icy cold helped numb the throbbing pain, cooling the stinging heat emanating from the afflicted areas of her skin._

_Her father's brow furrowed at being ignored. “Cassandra. Look at me when I am speaking to you,” he told her firmly, in that voice she had come to know as the 'adhere to my authority' voice._

_Cassandra sighed moodily. “Dad, it's nothing, really,” she told him, trying to placate the man as she remained facing away from him._

_“Lower your hood, and face me,” he pressed. “We don't conceal our faces like shadowy rogues in this household.”_

_Gritting her teeth, Cassandra slowly set the frozen peas on the table before doing as he commanded, lowering her hood and revealing her face to him._

_He let out a quiet gasp. “Cassandra! What in heaven's name happened??” he balked, his eyes wide._

_Cassandra's face showed the telltale signs of a rowdy fight, with her right eye blackened, her nose bleeding, and her lip busted and swollen. Her knuckles were red and raw as well, though that had been of her own doing as she'd pummeled her opponent earlier._

_“I told you, it's nothing,” she said as her father glowered at her._

_“Tell me the truth,” he pressed. “Who did this to you?”_

_The young teenager relented under her father's hard eyes. “It was Derrick. He sucker punched me right in the eye when I was telling him off, and then I just...lost control.”_

_“And what did you do to him in turn?” he prompted. She felt like she was on trial in her own home._

_“I...I hit him back.” She took a breath. “I broke his nose. But he deserved it! He struck the first blow!”_

_The Captain shook his head. “Not this again...” he said in an exasperated tone. “We talked about this, Cass. I thought we had an understanding?”_

_Cassandra felt her temper flare. He was talking like this had been her fault. “What was I supposed to do??” she spat, fire in her eyes. “They were all laughing at me behind my back! Calling me names, making fun of my appearance! They call me 'Cassius' instead of Cassandra, because in their words, 'only men should have short hair'.”_

_Her father procured a roll of gauze and a bowl of cold water and proceeded to patch up his daughter silently, though she could tell he was still very much displeased with her. No matter what she did, she'd never be good enough. This wouldn't have even been an issue if she was a boy instead of a girl. All it would have been then was just 'boys being boys' and rough housing, as was expected of teenagers._

_“You can't keep losing your temper like this,” he stated. “It reflects poorly on not only your character, but my own as well. As Captain of the Guard, I have a very strict image and reputation to maintain. When you get into brawls and come home looking like a ruffian, it undermines Corona's law enforcement, it undermines the King, and it undermines me.”_

_She'd heard this all before, of course. Everything she did or did not do, every person she might have befriended or made her foe, every word she spoke or chose not to speak... She had no say in the matter of what she wanted. It felt like her life was not her own, and that she was ultimately powerless in her decision making._

_“Guess anything I have to say doesn't mean shit then, huh?” Cassandra bit out snarkily. “All that matters is reputations and appearances. Do you even care that they're the one's who started it?? I don't go picking fights, but I won't just back down and run away like some coward...”_

_Her father handed her the frozen peas, to which she again pressed against her face. “I am going to have a talk with those boys, and their parents. They won't bother you anymore from now on,” he tried to assure her, but the teen paled in horror at hearing that._

_“Dad, no! They'll never let me live it down if you do that!” she protested. “I already have a target on my back just for being the daughter of the Guard Captain. Everyone singles me out... If you try and punish them, they're just going to feel vindicated, like they were right all along about me...”_

_He frowned deeply at that, sitting down at the table, nodding for her to do likewise. Cassandra wanted nothing more than to lock herself in her room and be alone. She didn't want to talk about school, her training, or anything regarding her social life—which was nonexistent._

_She had no friends. Girls her age were in a completely different world, for the most part, and she found she had little in common with them. Boys weren't any better. Fueled by hormones and testosterone, many of them either tried flirting with her; not because they liked her for her, or even because they found her pretty, but because of the status she held. And the status that they would gain should they successfully court the Guard Captain's daughter. Or then most others were just afraid of her, and avoided her while talking shit behind her back._

_“Sit,” he beckoned, as if she were a dog._

_Cassandra knew better than to disobey. She might have sometimes given him a hard time and acted like your typical angst-ridden teen, but at the end of the day, she was the Guard Captain's daughter, and she showed him respect._

_She sat down, slouching in her seat. This was going to be painful._

_“Listen to me, Cass. One: you do not have a 'target' on your back for being my daughter. If anything, you are incredibly privileged.”_

_Cassandra rolled her eyes. She hated when he did the whole 'counting' routine, where he would list off a number of things that she had done wrong or should do differently._

_“Two,” he continued, “You are above getting into petty fights. I expect you to behave like a professional, not a brazen cur who is so easily goaded into physical confrontation. You're better than that, Cass. Act like it.”_

_“To be fair, Derrick's face is pretty punchable,” Cassandra quipped sardonically._

_“Three,” he went on, ignoring her, “You can't keep making enemies if you want to have a successful career as a Captain yourself one day. You absolutely need to make some friends, Cass. You're already a teenager, practically a young woman. It wouldn't hurt you to be a bit more...approachable to others.”_

_Cassandra narrowed her eyes. “Approachable, eh? What, am I supposed to put on airs and flit about like a damn pixie, pretending like I'm someone I'm not?? It's not my fault that everyone's fucking stupid.”_

_Her father slammed a hand down onto the table, the abrupt loud noise making her jump. “It is not ladylike to use such foul language,” he admonished her. “And do not believe for one moment that I would excuse it if you were a boy, either. It is uncouth and unbecoming, and will not be tolerated in this household. Is this understood?”_

_Cassandra bowed her head. Words were useless here; no one would ever listen._

_“Yes, sir,” she affirmed quietly._

_“Good. Now, go to your room. I want you to write a letter of apology to the boy you engaged in fisticuffs with.”_

_She looked up sharply, fury in her eyes. “What! Dad, that's not...!”_

_“Do as you're told, girl,” he commanded, leaving no room for argument. “Tomorrow, I want both you and Derrick to shake hands and put this behind you. You're part of a team, a family, and all of you serve the same purpose: to protect Corona. Now go. Finish the letter by dinner, or receive no dinner at all.”_

_Cassandra stood to her feet and walked away from him without a word. There was no outburst, no slamming of her bedroom door to show how furious or upset she was. She'd learned long ago that outbursts brought discipline, and with discipline brought more lectures._

_She hated lectures._

_She sat on the edge of her bed, hands folded in her lap, and just stared ahead at the wall. As with everything else in her life that made her feel anger, sadness, grief or pain of any kind, she buried it all deep, deep down; sealing it away in a bottle. She hated Derrick, and all the other boys who taunted her and grabbed her short dark locks and called her humiliating names. She was not the least bit sorry that she had broken his nose, and if the instructor hadn't been there to pry her off of him, she likely would have done worse._

_Her father was right, though. She couldn't keep getting into fights with her classmates, with her fellow guards in training. Not if she ever wanted to actually make something of herself. And oh, she wanted to be something great, something profound one day. She wanted to show everyone that she was so much more than the dirty orphan girl that the Guard Captain had taken pity on._

_Cassandra went to her desk, quill in hand, and began striking at the parchment with smooth, even lines. She'd make the apology formal and sincere, as her father would only make her start over if he was unhappy with her written 'tone'._

_She couldn't help but drift off mentally, as her hand mechanically went through the motions of writing the letter. She imagined what it might be like to protect someone of great importance, like a King, or Princess. It was all so vivid, in her mind: a beautiful Princess, with long flowing hair, thanking her profusely for her bravery and excellence. She'd shower her with praise and gratitude, and would promote her to be her loyal knight, her best defense against the forces of evil._

_Cassandra smiled ruefully. It was such a silly, childish fantasy. There was no Princess in Corona, not anymore. She'd been abducted in the night, years ago, when she was just a baby and Cassandra herself was but a young child. The King and Queen had produced no more heirs since then, and tragically held out hope that their daughter would one day return to them._

_It made her feel all the more sad as she realized that even Kings and Queens had their own hardships, that even they were not beyond loss and anguish. If even monarchs were susceptible to such awful pain, what hope did a bratty orphan like herself have of obtaining any kind of greatness?_

_Cassandra set the quill back into its inkwell after signing her signature with a flourish. Her stomach grumbled its displeasure at her for being left empty, and demanded sustenance. She hoped her apology letter would meet her father's standard, else she would have to write even more lies, and would undoubtedly miss dinner._

_Her footsteps were quiet as she approached him in his study room, the man poring over a series of paperwork that wasn't likely to make his mood any better._

_“Finished so soon?” he asked, not looking up._

_Cassandra walked up to his desk and set the parchment down near the rest of the papers. “I did what you ordered, sir.” Her voice was flat, holding none of the anger or spite from earlier._

_The Captain picked up the letter and read it over with an unreadable expression. He must have had quite the poker face, she thought, though she doubted he ever debased himself with such frivolous games in his free time._

_She stood at attention for what seemed like an hour, waiting for him to say something, anything. At last, he set the parchment down and looked up at her._

_“Well done,” he murmured placidly. It wasn't much of a reaction, but coming from him, it was high praise indeed._

_Before she could say anything else, her stomach made its hunger known again, grumbling audibly. Cassandra blushed, though it might have been hard to tell, as her face was still reddened from getting smashed by Derrick's fist._

_Her father raised a brow. “Go and set the table. Dinner will be served within the hour.”_

_“Yes, sir,” she nodded, turning to go and do just that._

_“Cassandra.”_

_The teen froze, looking back cautiously. It was unusual for him to call on her again just after dismissing her._

_“I do not condone unnecessary violence, but...” He paused, as though he had given heavy thought on what to say. “You did well to defend yourself. Derrick attacked you first, and everything that followed afterward is on him.”_

_Cassandra stared at him for a long moment, unsure of what to say. Eventually, she just nodded quietly, closed the door behind her, and went about setting the table in the kitchen._

_She pushed down the awful feelings of guilt that came with lying to her father's face._

_Derrick hadn't thrown the first punch. She had, after the boy had gotten a handful of her tender breast as he'd claimed she wasn't much of a woman. Being groped so openly, so brazenly, had made Cassandra see red. It was a horrible, frightening feeling to be touched like that, and she'd lost control._

_And so she had broken his nose. And in retaliation, he'd busted up her face, calling her a harlot for not appreciating his advances._

_She would never tell anyone the truth. Ever. Her father would pull her out of her training in the blink of an eye, and she would be treated like just another victim. All her efforts would be in vain, and she would lose her dream of becoming a heroic knight someday..._

_She'd already bottled it up before she got home earlier. Tomorrow, she would shake Derrick's vile hand and move on. Nothing was going to stop her from reaching her goal. Nothing..._

_As they sat at the table for dinner later, the Captain broke the silence with one of his speeches. It was one of her favorites, and she'd heard it so many times that it had imprinted itself on her over the years._

_“We all have a destiny, Cassandra,” he told her. “You can't run away or fight what is destined for you. Whether it is one of grandeur or one of humbleness, it is yours, and yours alone. Trying to alter destiny only brings ruin, not just for yourself, but for everyone around you. But you have greatness ahead in your future, girl. I can tell. You know that is why I push you so hard, right? I only want what is best for you, because your destiny is going to be the brightest in all of Corona. Don't let me or your family down, Cass. When the time comes, you grab hold of your destiny, and you take it by any means. Never let anyone deny it from you. Understand?”_

_Cassandra smiled, feeling comforted by his words. Her destiny would be great, and all this anguish and pain she had suffered would be worth it in the end. All she had to do was keep going..._

_“Yes, Father. I will not fail.”_

– 

“...What are you doing here?” Cassandra demanded, finding her voice again after the initial shock wore off. 

The Captain stood motionless at the bottom of the steps leading up to her obsidian throne, looking like a shell of his former self. He was not the man of her memories—instead of the tall, well kept, impeccably dressed soldier she had been raised by, here stood a haggard, disheveled stranger that looked up at her with eyes that held none of their former authority.

“Cassandra...” His voice, too, sounded alien to her ears. It wasn't clear and strong; instead it was soft and weak. “Why are you doing this? Why have you betrayed your kingdom...why have you betrayed _me_?”

The usurper stood tall in spite of her fatigue, for no matter what she did or for how long, she could never truly lose her strength. She wielded the Ultimate Power, and despite her earlier concerns regarding her limits, she was nigh invincible. Certainly invincible enough to stand against her father, who had lorded over her for her entire life. 

“I have betrayed no one,” she told him matter of factly. “All I have done is what you yourself told me to do since I was a little girl. I found my destiny, and I took it.” A cold smile twisted upon her lips. “You were right. I _was_ meant for greatness. You should be proud, Father. Is it not the wish of every parent that their children one day surpass them?”

He looked at her as if he'd never seen her before. It reminded Cassandra of how Rapunzel had looked upon her when she'd stolen the Sundrop from her and transformed into a horned deity; demonic and terrible to behold. 

“This was not your destiny...” he murmured, barely audible. “This...this isn't you.”

Cassandra laughed cruelly, her laughter echoing throughout the silent throne room. 

“Oh, but can't you see, Father?? This _is_ me! My truest self! For so many years, I had to bow my head down and pretend my life wasn't a complete sham! Waiting for a destiny that was never going to come, because it was never mine to begin with!”

The Captain fell to his knees, his once unbreakable mask of stoicism cracking into several fractures. 

“I got sick and tired of waiting!” Cassandra continued, pacing back and forth like an agitated tigress. “Rapunzel kept getting _everything_ , all the glory, all the greatness! Everyone around me had found their destinies, their lot in life! And there I was, like an abused dog that dutifully followed behind, never respected and always being ignored!”

“Cassandra...” he tried to say, but she was not done ranting.

“So I took my _fucking_ destiny into my own damn hands! And you know what?? It was awful! It was so fucking _awful_ , seeing the look in Rapunzel's eyes when I took both the Moonstone and Sundrop! But I did it anyway, even when I nearly killed her and my other friends! And then I was nearly tricked by Zhan Tiri into losing everything after that! But I killed her, and I have become so much more than any of you could have imagined! Not that any of you thought I would ever amount to anything but a fucking handmaid...”

Cassandra trailed off, shaking with fury. How dare he?? How dare he of all people talk to her about destiny??

Her father looked up at her with those empty eyes. Even now, on the brink of despair, his hand was resting on his old sword sheathed at his hip.

“...I may no longer be the Captain of the Guard,” he said, slowly rising back to his feet. “But I...I still have an oath to uphold. I still have to defend Corona from her enemies...”

Cassandra glared down at him, her eyes glowing with malice in the dark din of the throne room.

“So that's why you came here...” she mused, her voice going deathly quiet now. “You think of me as an enemy, and not as your rightful Queen. You'd draw your sword on your own daughter...”

“My daughter is dead...” The Captain breathed shakily. “She never left the Dark Kingdom. The Moonstone killed her, and only wears her face as a mask now.”

“Ohoho! You always _did_ love hearing yourself talk!” Cassandra sneered. She began to descend down the steps, walking towards him with dark intent. 

The Captain drew his sword, standing his ground. He was one of the best swordsmen in Corona and beyond. If not for her celestial powers, she might have felt threatened. 

“You know what really pisses me off?” she asked as she stood face to face with him. Her lips pulled back into a snarl as she growled, “Out of everyone in the fucking kingdom, you had to choose that god damned sleazy sack of shit _FITZHERBERT_ to be the new Captain. Maybe _you're_ the one who died and has a doppelganger, because the man I knew would never let that son of a bitch even become a scout, let alone the _Captain of the mother fucking Royal Guard_!!”

Her father stared at her unblinkingly as she shouted and raged in his face. “Eugene turned out to be a better person than I ever expected he could be.” He sighed, blinking back tears. “But you...you turned out to be so much _less_...”

Cassandra leaned in very close to him then, her terrible glowing eyes boring into him. “Do it, then,” she whispered severely. “Run your sword through your failure of a daughter. Be a hero and slay the big bad destroyer of Corona. Clear your reputation of the stain I left on it. Restore your image and legacy. That's all you ever cared about.”

In the end, though, the old Captain couldn't even manage to raise his weapon, let alone swing it to attack her. He stood there pathetically, his sword shaking in his hand. Crying.

“I'm sorry...” he whimpered. “I never meant to do this to you... I never meant to turn you into a monster... Please, forgive me...”

In response, Cassandra snapped her hand forward, grabbing his arm and forcing him to run her through with his old broadsword. His eyes widened in horror, but she would not let him go, forcing him to look into her eyes. The blade passed right through her abdomen...but there was no blood. In fact, she didn't even wince in pain at having been so severely impaled.

The mortal weapon was then consumed by black rock, until it shattered into a thousand pieces and fell to the floor in a pile of useless rubble.

"What...what _are_ you...?" he whispered hoarsely.

“I am what the gods have made me,” she proclaimed, shoving his arm away from her in disgust. “We are done here. Get out of my sight. You are hereby exiled from my kingdom. Go and hide in some hole out there, because the entire world will soon be under my rule. I never want to see your face again.”

He only stared at her, weeping openly now. “Please, Cassandra...come back...come back to me...”

“Get out.” She could feel her resolve beginning to unravel. 

“I never said it enough...but...I love you...I...”

“GET. _OUUUUT_!!!” she screamed, the Ultimate Power flaring up around her. 

The floor beneath his feet began to move like a conveyor, and before he could utter another word, the black rocks sent him shooting out of the throne room, out of the castle, and out into the night.

Out of her life. Forever. 

Cassandra fell to her knees as soon as she was alone, trembling and on the verge of tears. Her own father—the man who had taken her in after her mother had left her abandoned—wouldn't even stand with her. She had no allies, no friends, no family. No one wanted her.

In some ways, she felt even more miserable than she had before she had attained her destiny. But how could that be?? What was she missing??

She let out a deep breath, willing herself not to break down and cry. So her father had chosen exile over joining her. That was his own choice. What had he ever done to really help her, anyway? In fact, he only ever seemed to hold her back. He'd have never approved of her sexuality, of her love for Rapunzel. If she had still been living under his roof, still just a teen, he would have likely disowned her if he ever found out that she had romantic feelings towards the Princess. 

He never cared about her, she convinced herself. All she was to him was a prop, something to hold up to show everyone what a swell, stand up guy he was for taking pity on a filthy little orphan girl who was spawned by the witch who'd stolen the Royal Family's daughter. 

And her friends? She'd never had many to begin with. Varian was just a pretentious little brat who thought he was so much smarter and better than everyone. He was just another coward who couldn't see the bigger picture and didn't want to get his hands dirty when it came down to it. 

Lance was just a bumbling buffoon of a moron. She couldn't really think of any one particular thing to hate about him, aside from the fact that he was Eugene's 'buddy'. That alone was enough to draw her ire, petty as that may have been. 

And Eugene. He was the worst one of all. He'd taken advantage of Rapunzel right from the get go, using his charm and wit to entangle her in his web of bullshit. The only reason she loved him was because she didn't know any better. She'd spent all her life in a fucking tower, for god's sake! 

There really weren't many others she could think of that were even that important to acknowledge. The deadbeats from the Snuggly Duckling, Red and Angry or whatever the hell they were called, the townsfolk of Corona... Why did she even care about their worthless approval, let alone their friendship? They were nothing compared to her. Cowards, clowns and sheep, the whole lot of them.

The only one she cared about was Rapunzel. She was her best and only true friend, as well as the girl she loved. Her smile alone had been enough to illuminate the darkness of her wretched life, showing her that there was more than just mindless servitude to aspire to. 

Cassandra stood to her feet, her heart aching. There were some things even the Ultimate Power could not achieve, like making Rapunzel see that she was worthy of her love. 

Give it time, she kept telling herself. Just give it more time, and she would come around; she would love her and want her and need her...

She slowly licked her lips, remembering how sweet the blonde's had tasted upon her own. It had been hours since she had left her wife-to-be alone in her room. Hopefully she had heeded her advice and had been able to fall asleep. Perhaps it was time to check up on her...

The black rocks that had now warped the entire castle into an obsidian fortress peeled and parted away as she ascended through a singular portal that would take her directly into Rapunzel's bedchamber. Her heart began to race at the prospect of seeing her beautiful face again.

Once she entered her abode, however, she felt her heart practically stop beating when she did not find the Princess lying in her bed where she had left her. In that moment, she felt true terror strike into her soul, her face contorting into a despair filled visage. 

There was only one exit from this room for those who did not possess the Ultimate Power, and that was the window, which was even higher above the earth below ever since she had transformed the castle earlier. Her mind instantly went to the darkest possibility. 

No...she couldn't have...

_You pushed her too hard. You broke her. She jumped. She jumped out the window. She threw herself screaming down to her death to get away from YOU. YOU KILLED HER. YOU WORTHLESS FUCKING BITCH, YOU FUCKING KILLED HER. NO NO NO NO—_

Cassandra let out an audible gasp as she looked down at the floor beneath the window sill and found a heap of golden hair; the Princess slumped against the wall, snoring softly.

She was immediately by her side, kneeling down and touching her, needing to feel that she was actually here, alive and well. 

“...Hnn...wha...?” Rapunzel mumbled, not even half awake as she felt someone's hands upon her.

When she blinked her bleary eyes enough into focus, she saw Cassandra hovering over her, tears in her eyes.

“Cass?” she asked, wincing. That's right—she'd fallen asleep on the floor, propped up against the wall. Her neck was completely stiff. Her butt was numb too, and her mouth felt so very dry...

“Oh, Raps! I...” Cassandra choked back a sob before crushing the smaller girl against her chest in a fierce embrace. 

“Oww!” the blonde exclaimed in pain, causing the usurper to pull away immediately, her eyes wide with worry.

“What's wrong?? Are you hurt?? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't...”

Rapunzel shook her head, yawning. “I'm fine, Cass... I just...feel achy. My neck is killing me in particular...”

Cassandra blinked, as if she didn't comprehend. Then she frowned. “What...why were you sleeping on the floor like that?” she asked, trying to keep the worried quiver out of her voice. 

Rapunzel shrugged, looking away uncomfortably. “...I was just feeling restless, and I must have dozed off while I was looking out the window...” It wasn't completely a lie. She hesitantly looked up into the eyes of her best friend, unable to help feeling worried. “What's wrong? Why do you look so scared? Did something happen...?”

Cassandra shook her head, running a shaky hand through her hair. “No... No, nothing is wrong,” she assured her. “I just...didn't see you in bed when I came back, and...well...”

Rapunzel raised a brow in confusion, until understanding dawned on her face. 

“You...you thought I...jumped?” she asked incredulously.

Cassandra squeezed her eyes shut, looking down in shame. 

She was surprised when she felt the blonde's hands gently holding her face, and when she opened her eyes, Rapunzel was looking into her eyes with the most serious expression she'd ever seen; from her or anyone else.

“Cass...I do not approve of what you've done. I still wish you would do the right thing and give yourself up, but...” Rapunzel paused, giving her the smallest of smiles. “I told you before, and I'll tell you again. I'm not giving up on you. So do you really think I'd give up on myself? You know me better than that...”

Cassandra slumped against the Princess wordlessly as they lied there on the floor together in a messy heap of rumpled clothes and tangled hair, feeling an immense feeling relief. This girl was so strong, stronger than she ever was. Even with the Ultimate Power, she felt weak in comparison.

Eugene didn't deserve her. But then, she didn't deserve her, either. This angel was too good for a wretch like herself...

After a time, Cassandra managed to pull herself together. As much as she was enjoying having her head cradled in Rapunzel's lap, she couldn't hide behind her skirts forever. There was a kingdom in chaos just outside these walls, and it was now her responsibility to quell the panicked citizens and bring stability and peace back in working order. 

She'd be busy picking up the pieces, holding everything together, and trying to earn the trust and loyalty of the people she had just earlier thought of as worthless. There was no way she would be able to rule the world if she could not even get Corona under her control. 

Luckily, she was not alone. The people might not trust her, but they all adored Rapunzel. If she was the one speaking out to them, they would at least hear her out.

There was much to be done, of that there was no doubt. But first, she needed to tend to her Princess. 

“Are you hungry, Raps?” she asked her softly, breaking the silence between them. 

Rapunzel's stomach gurgled audibly, to which she blushed, nodding. “Yes...I'm famished, actually. I haven't eaten anything since before...well...” she trailed off awkwardly. 

Cassandra stood to her feet before helping her up. Her father had abandoned her, Corona was in shambles, and her former friends were no doubt plotting her demise somewhere out there. All of that was pushed into the back of her mind for now, and there was only Rapunzel—dear, sweet Rapunzel, who looked so very weak from hunger. 

“Worry not, Blondie,” she said, managing to smile a bit as she led her by her hand towards the black rock door. It automatically opened as they approached, causing Rapunzel to gasp in surprise. “I think I can cook you up something halfway edible. You'll have to endure my culinary skills until I can wrangle the castle's chefs back into business.”

– 

“...Shit, shit, shit,” Eugene muttered, backing away slowly from the slowly advancing werewolf. “Uh, kid...she knows we're her friends, right?” he shakily asked Kiera, who was somehow standing her ground before the massive beast.

“She's just scared,” Kiera told him calmly, putting her knife away and raising her hands up non threateningly in an effort to placate her frenzied friend. “Catalina. It's okay...it's over. I'm here now... Look, Lance and Eugene are here, too. I...we were all so worried about you.”

Catalina growled and bared her teeth. She was the very image of the monster you didn't want to meet in an alley at night; and yet, here they were. Blood was dripping from her muzzle, and her claws still had shredded flesh clinging to them. All she had to do was pounce, and Kiera would be dead within seconds, completely torn apart like a chew toy.

But she had stopped advancing, and her red eyes became more focused, and less...rage filled, as she looked down at Kiera. Eugene could only watch in amazement as the great beast shrank before their eyes, dwindling down into the fur-less, pale, naked form of Catalina. 

Kiera was there in a heartbeat as the redhead collapsed, catching her in her arms. She didn't bat an eye when she, too, became covered in the blood that still clung to Catalina's frail body. She just hugged her close, rocking her gently and whispering words of encouragement to her. 

It was a heartwarming scene, in a morbid sort of way. Lance joined the two girls, crouching down beside them and quietly removing his jacket to cover the poor thing. She shivered and whimpered, crying and looking so very fragile. It was a stark contrast to the beast lurking just beneath the surface.

“...I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I couldn't...couldn't control it...couldn't stop it...” Catalina whispered almost incoherently, her voice quivering. “They...they were touching me...they were going to...to...”

“Shhh...” Kiera soothed her, using the handkerchief from Lance's jacket to wipe away some of the blood smearing her dear friend's face. “You're safe now... They were bad men, Cat... You did nothing wrong by defending yourself, you hear me? They were fucking scum. You saved a lot of kids from suffering that kind of fate by ending them...”

Eugene looked at what remained of the child predators on the ground, grimacing and doing his best not to puke at the graphic sight. He could just make out their faces, and recognized them as Lyle and Norman; both men having their likeness on the most wanted posters that were littered all about the guard stations in Corona. They were notorious child rapists, but were even more infamous for their sex trafficking throughout five kingdoms. The bastards weren't the leaders, but they were definitely high profile. 

He found himself agreeing with the kid. They probably deserved worse, honestly. How many children had been taken from their families forever because of these devils? How many were still out there, living a hellish existence satiating the vile lusts of monsters?

Lance looked down at Catalina, then at the cold body of Shorty that he'd been carrying. He looked like he was about to scoop up both of them, when Kiera helped the redhead to her feet, supporting her as best as she could.

“I got her,” she told them simply, to which the two men looked at each other grimly. Already, both of these kids had seen far more than even most adults. Neither Lance or Eugene had even been subjected to such horrors at their young age. The two orphans were stronger than they looked, especially when they were together. 

Eugene blinked, shaking off the shock of the gruesome violence as he realized they were still in the bad part of Corona, with no where to go. 

“So...what now?” he asked Lance, unsure as to what their next move would be. He was glad that they'd found Catalina, but now, without a goal for him to focus on, he was already beginning to grow restless again. 

Lance sighed, walking alongside the two girls he had all but adopted. “After you walked off on your own last night, all of us settled on making a sort of base camp in an old abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. That's when Kiera found me and begged me to help look for Catalina. And then we found you in that pub a while later, and now we're in the southern end of Corona, so...” He readjusted his grip on his dead friend. “We got a lot of walking ahead of us.”

Eugene felt guilty for just up and leaving everyone behind after facing Cassandra's Reflection. For better or worse, he was still their leader, no matter how he wished someone else would just magically step up and solve all their problems. 

No one was coming to make it all better. They were on their own, and it was up to them to stop Cassandra and rescue Rapunzel. He just needed some more time to think of a plan. Everything had a weakness; even the Ultimate Power couldn't be completely flawless. 

And then there was Cassandra herself. She was a great warrior, lithe and graceful and deadly in her own right, even without the aid of the celestial relics. Her mind might have unraveled into a spiraling insanity, but if anything that only made her more dangerous. She was intelligent, cunning, and worst of all, she knew all of their strengths and weaknesses. 

She'd been their friend in the past, after all. And friends knew almost everything about each other.

Luckily, Eugene wagered he had a pretty good guess as to what the usurper's biggest weakness was. In fact, he felt he _knew_ what it was, because it was his weakness, too.

And that weakness' name was Rapunzel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have embellished the Captain's skills a bit, as well as taken massive liberties with his fatherly relationship with Cassandra. But the more I think about it, the more I am convinced that Cass grew up with the mentality of 'destined for greatness' being enforced. From as early as season one, it is already foreshadowing her motivations for stealing the Moonstone; as she is hellbent on winning that tournament and proving herself to be the best. She tries so hard to be something more, and in her own words from the season two finale, "I believe everyone has a destiny", I just can't help but think she had to have gotten these sorts of strong beliefs from somewhere, and the most likely source would be her father. 
> 
> Anyway, that's just my two cents. I love Cass and I wish Disney would make a spin off of her just doing cool stuff out in the world.


	9. Breakfast With Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel confronts Cassandra regarding her role in Corona's future, and reflects on her own feelings in light of her recent encounters with her best friend. Cassandra fails miserably at making breakfast and feels bad about it.

Rapunzel had a thousand and one questions on her mind as they traversed the castle halls together. Where was her family? Her friends? Eugene? Were they safe? What was going to happen now that Cassandra had all but won? Would she keep her vow and not hurt anyone else, or would the demon she had become take over and destroy everything? 

Then there was this whole 'marriage' business that had been flung onto her so abruptly that her head was still spinning trying to process it. Cassandra loved her—and it was not the kind of love expressed between two best friends that was completely platonic. From the brief glimpses she had seen of it, it was a deep, carnal love that had left her feeling overwhelmed. The way Cassandra kissed her was so different from Eugene. The former rogue's kisses were confident, slow, and always made sure to stay at a steady pace with her. He'd wrap his arms around her waist, or sometimes touched her face while they smooched. She had taken a liking to kissing, after getting the hang of it. She thought she knew what kissing was all about after her time with her fiance. 

But then Cassandra had kissed her, and had shaken her old perceptions to their core. Her best friend was ravenous, forceful, and fiery; almost desperate in her actions. The way her hands had roamed her body last night made Rapunzel blush even now, and she could not deny that a deep dark part of her had yearned for more. It was as if Cassandra's madness had rubbed off on her, making her a panting, quivering mess. 

She was beginning to regret telling her the truth now. But what was done was done, and she probably couldn't have pulled off lying to her face anyway. The truth was that she _did_ feel something more for her fallen friend. These feelings were as confusing as they were troubling, as she had never really had a chance to explore her own sexuality in her young life. Growing up locked in her tower, she remembered asking Gothel many awkward questions that had made even the old witch blush awkwardly. 

But, in typical Gothel fashion, she had explained to her that men were like wolves, and women were like sheep. The wolves hungered for the sheep and hunted them relentlessly, until they would catch them and sate their appetites. Even more confusing was when she said that a lot of sheep let themselves be caught, as they were so enamored with the sheer power of the beasts. Rapunzel hadn't understood the analogy back then, and had curiously asked why a sheep couldn't just be with another sheep and avoid the wolves altogether. Gothel had laughed quite heartily at that, and merely told her that in this world, the wolves didn't let such things happen. 

Rapunzel knew now, of course, that just like with everything else, Gothel had been feeding her lies in order to keep her paralyzed with fear so that she wouldn't even willingly want to leave her imprisonment. Not all men were wolfish in their lusts, and not all women were sheepish in their demeanor. If anything, Cassandra had reminded her of a wolf; feral and dangerous and with a wild look in her eyes that promised she would devour her whole.

The world wasn't like the books she had grown up reading in her little cell. In all the stories that involved romance, it was always between a man and a woman, with the man being depicted as masculine, heroic, powerful and without flaw; while the woman was always impossibly beautiful, pure and delicate. She used to wonder if there were any books out there with a romance between two men, or two women, and why none of those seemed to exist. Her own feelings regarding the two sexes had been covered by a fog of ignorance and sheer inexperience, as the only other human being she ever had for company for eighteen years was Gothel. 

Eugene had been the first man she had ever seen in her life. She remembered their fateful encounter like it was yesterday: she'd been terrified and had repeatedly hit him with a frying pan, he'd helped her journey out into the wider world and showed her that things weren't as scary as her 'mother' had made them out to be, and that there was beauty in the world to see and experience. 

Rapunzel had fallen for him so quickly. He was handsome, charming, and oh so witty; with a bad boy air about him that had driven her naive heart wild. They'd been together for a few years now, and she had finally felt ready to marry him, when Cassandra had thrown a wrench into the cogs of her life and made everything turn upside down. 

She had never really pondered if she had any attraction to women, as she had felt comfortable in her relationship with Eugene. But now, after Cassandra's confession and show of desire, it made Rapunzel question everything she thought she knew.

It didn't help that Cassandra was currently mad with power and had usurped the throne. Would it make her a bad person herself if she found that she _was_ attracted to the dark haired woman?

Rapunzel did her best not to let it all get to her. Her empty belly certainly helped in the matter, making it hard to focus on anything, really. 

As they walked through the transformed castle, she was taken aback by how different everything looked; with black rocks seeming to have replaced the stonework and foundation. The Sundrop's influence could be seen as well in the form of the perpetually even lighting that emanated from each room and corridor. 

The castle was so quiet, so empty, and she wanted to know where everyone had gone...but she was so very hungry. Her willowy frame was practically shaking, and she felt terrible hunger pangs as they made their way to the kitchens. She was so weak she thought she might faint. Again.

Sensing this, Cassandra abruptly scooped her up into her arms without warning, causing the Princess to yelp in surprise. 

“Cass! Wh-what are you...?”

“Let me help you,” the usurper told her firmly. “You were about to face plant right into the floor. You're pale, you're shaking, and you need to eat. I'm carrying you the rest of the way, and that's that.”

Rapunzel wanted to argue, but she couldn't deny that her friend was right. She was light headed, and likely would have collapsed at some point between here and where life sustaining sustenance was being kept. After all that had transpired from yesterday, the last thing that had been on her mind was food. Now, it seemed her body was reminding her that it needed fuel, and it needed it now.

“...Sorry,” she said awkwardly, unsure of what else to say as Cassandra carried her quietly down the empty halls.

“You don't ever have to apologize to me,” Cassandra told her, keeping her eyes focused forward. “Especially for being weak from hunger. Just hold on a few more minutes, and I'll have breakfast ready for you.”

When they finally did arrive at the abandoned kitchens, there wasn't a whole lot left. Apparently the looters had been bold enough to steal from the castle itself earlier in the night, leaving little to nothing in their wake.

Nothing but a big mess of scattered kitchenware and spilled foodstuffs, that is.

Rapunzel could feel Cassandra's body go tense as she remained held aloft in her arms; the usurper just standing there in the doorway, staring at the mess before them. She was smoldering with anger yet again, and the blonde was almost worried that she'd throw her across the room in a fit of rage.

Instead, she was gently set down and offered a seat, to which she gladly plopped down onto. 

“Mother fucking god damned sons of bitches...” Cassandra muttered a stream of curses as she picked through the remnants, desperately trying to find something to eat for her beloved. 

“Is it...bad out there?” Rapunzel asked carefully. She was curious to know what state of mind her people were in, after Cassandra had all but threatened them yesterday with her back rock tower stunt.

“It's nothing I can't handle,” came Cassandra's curt reply. She did not elaborate any further, making Rapunzel frown.

“You've clearly had a long night...” she sighed, petting Pascal, who had been sleeping in her hair.

“The first of many, I'm sure,” Cassandra said distractedly, poking around in one of the raided pantries. “Ugh. They spilled flour _everywhere_...it's all over my feet now. Oh, and now it's on my arm too because I bumped against the wall. Perfect! Just throw me on a fucking griddle and drown me in oil!”

In spite of everything that had transpired, Rapunzel couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. It was just too surreal—here was her best friend, who had just usurped her parents, had brutally murdered Zhan Tiri and Hector, and had terrorized everyone with her mad ambitions...yet here she was, rummaging around in a pantry to make breakfast, as though it were just another morning.

She froze, staring wide eyed as Cassandra turned to look at her sharply. 

“Do you find my struggles to be amusing, Princess?” she asked placidly.

Rapunzel covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head vigorously. Unfortunately, even the cold glare coming from Cassandra's glowing eyes could not stop the fit of giggles that bubbled up from her belly, and before long, she began shaking with laughter. 

Cassandra stood there with a blank expression on her face as she watched the blonde laugh and laugh. She was practically crying, tears forming in her eyes as she giggled and snorted and wheezed.

Her laughter was infectious, and she couldn't help but to smile in return. It was so nice, hearing her laugh again...even if it was a bit manic, likely borne from immense stress and physical exhaustion. Either way, it was music to her ears, and her eyes softened as she took in the sight. 

Rapunzel gradually fell silent, her cheeks red from both embarrassment and mirth.

“...I didn't...I mean, I wasn't laughing at...” she tried to explain, wiping her eyes, but Cassandra just held up a hand, shaking her head. 

“You don't have to say anything, Blondie,” she assured her. “I admit, I must look like a right mess...” She chuckled, dusting off the flour that clung to her, but to no avail.

“I could help cook something...” Rapunzel offered. “I rather like cooking, and I've gotten pretty good at it. Although I usually just end up baking cookies or cakes or other sweets...” Gods, what she would do for a giant cinnamon roll right now!

Cassandra shook her head. “No. You just sit back and relax. I've got this.” 

She then proceeded to almost trip over one of the many kitchen utensils littered across the floor, causing the blonde to nearly go into another fit of laughter.

It took some time and some doing, but eventually Cassandra managed to whip up something that resembled oatmeal. It was probably the least appetizing thing she'd ever seen, but it was healthy, it was filling, and it was available. She took a quick taste and frowned at how fucking bland it was. After another minute of desperate rummaging, she was able to find some brown sugar, and promptly dumped a generous pile into the bowl, mixing it in.

Now it looked somehow even less appetizing. But at least it tasted like something that might be considered acceptable. She walked to the little table for two where the Princess was waiting, setting the bowl in front of her and looking down at her expectantly. 

Rapunzel took a shallow spoonful of the stuff and blew on it, as it was still piping hot. She slowly took a bite, her lips pursing for a moment before she swallowed.

“Well?” Cassandra prompted, looking as though she were waiting for the results of some high end cooking competition with bated breath. It was almost endearing, in a way—if not for the fact that she was currently an unstable despot with a god complex, Rapunzel might have even thought she was cute.

“It's...really something,” she responded with a big shit eating grin that Cassandra immediately knew was her 'you tried your best, and I'm real proud of you, but holy shit this is fucking garbage' smile.

“...You hate it,” Cassandra murmured, sounding dejected. 

“No! Not at all,” Rapunzel argued, taking another bite for emphasis. “It's just...I don't think I've ever had oatmeal that had a, um...crunch to it. But it's a bold twist on an age old dish, really! Thank you so much!”

Cassandra waved her pity away, sitting down across from her with a heavy sigh. “I had hoped to greet you with a breakfast platter, or something... Eggs, pancakes, bacon, waffles, sausage, toast—all that kind of stuff. A breakfast fit for a Princess.”

Rapunzel was shoveling spoonful after spoonful into her mouth at this point, partly to prove her wrong, and partly because she was so very hungry that the texture or consistency really didn't bother her.

“...Aren't you hungry, too?” she asked between mouthfuls.

“I have the Ultimate Power now,” came Cassandra's simple answer. “I am no longer bound to this mortal coil. That means I no longer feel hunger...and I no longer require sleep.”

Rapunzel paused, looking at her with some mixture of concern and pity. “...Have you lost anything else?” she asked, making Cassandra raise a brow.

“You make it sound like a bad thing,” she said. “But no, I haven't 'lost' anything. I can still feel pain, to some extent...and I can still feel pleasure just fine.” She looked into her eyes, and Rapunzel felt a shiver run down her spine, remembering last night.

“Th-that's good, then,” she stuttered out, taking the last few bites of oatmeal before giving a rather unladylike belch that brought a grin to Cassandra's face.

“Indeed,” she nodded. “Feeling better, Raps?”

“I think so, yes. Thanks again...”

“Don't mention it.”

Silence descended upon them, with Rapunzel looking down at her feet, and Cassandra gazing at her openly now. The air was charged with something that wasn't there before. It made the blonde feel uncomfortably warm, and when she finally risked looking up into those hungry eyes again, she found she could not look away. Her heart was racing, and her breath was caught in her throat. 

Cassandra didn't say a word as she silently reached across the table to place her hand atop the Princess'. She gave it a gentle squeeze, as if to assure her that everything was okay, that this was natural, that this was right. 

“I never got to tell you this in all the years I was your handmaid, but you look absolutely beautiful in the mornings when you wake up,” Cassandra told her softly. “All those times I helped brush your hair, helped get you washed up and dressed, folded your clothes and made up your bed and drew your baths... None of it ever felt like a chore. I loved every moment I got to be close to you, just the two of us, with no one else around... Those little moments were the best part of my day.”

Rapunzel blushed deeply, unsure of what to even say. It was still such a shock, hearing her best friend talk like this about her. She wasn't sure if she should have felt disturbed or not that her handmaid had harbored these intense feelings for her for so long, while she'd been none the wiser. She briefly attempted to try and recall any moments that might have been red flags, such as lingering looks or touches that lasted a bit too long.

But nothing came to mind. Cassandra had really kept it all buried deep down, all these years. And from what she was hearing from her lately, that wasn't the only thing she'd kept bottled up. It was as if everything she had kept locked away all her life had come pouring out all at once; all her longing, all her pain and anguish and sorrows. And that rage...that terrible, white hot _rage._

“I hated being your handmaid at first,” Cassandra admitted. “I felt like I had no where left to go, like I had peaked, and there would be nothing else in my life but waiting on you hand and foot. As time went on, though...you became my best friend.”

She pulled the prone Rapunzel over to sit upon her lap, wrapping her arms around her gently. “I've loved you for so long, Raps. I wanted to tell you so many times...but there was never a right moment. I thought I'd never be able to tell you how I truly feel... It was killing me, slowly but surely. I wanted to run as far away as I could from you to avoid ruining our friendship, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you...”

Rapunzel sat still in her arms, looking down into her eyes and feeling a torrent of conflicting emotions. This was wrong. She shouldn't be encouraging her by not protesting this sort of behavior. And yet...here was Cassandra, her best friend, spilling her heart out to her. It made her feel awful, as she loved Eugene and could never reciprocate such feelings.

It made her feel warm and flustered, as she recalled the feeling of her mouth upon her own, the weight of her body pinning her down...

“When I saw Hector threatening your life yesterday, I had never felt such fear before. I won't lie to you. I wanted to see him suffer for daring to even touch you. Instead, I gave him a fairly quick death, which was more than a dog like him deserved. As Queen of Corona, I won't let such degenerates like him walk the streets anymore.”

Rapunzel sobered quickly at hearing Cassandra refer to herself as the new Queen. Reality came crashing back down around her, and she slowly got up and stood away, feeling deflated. 

“Cass...” she murmured weakly. This was not going to be an easy subject to broach, but it needed to be said. “What made you decide that you wanted to rule Corona all of a sudden? Or the world, for that matter? You never expressed any interest before whatsoever in politics, or being the leader of a kingdom or country or nation or whatever... What changed?”

Cassandra's smile faded, and she found herself struggling to answer the simple question posed to her. She stood to her feet as well, trying to speak as calmly as she could. 

“Why do I want to rule Corona, and the world?” she echoed, her eyes going distant for a moment. “Well, Raps...I suppose I want to rule the world because I am sick of how rotten it is. Sick of the constant, endless wars between petty rulers and blood thirsty barbarians. Sick of the religious nut jobs pretending to spread love and goodness, but spread only lies and hate. I am sick of the injustices, the greed, the filth of all mankind. As to what has changed... Isn't it obvious?”

She spread her arms, glowing majestically as she assumed a regal posture. “I now have the power to change the world for the better. _This_ is my destiny—to fix everything for everyone, everywhere. I can end oppressive regimes and free entire countries from terror. I can end slavery and sex trafficking, which pervades all corners of the globe. I can put a stop to all wars, forever. I can give hope to the hopeless, give the people something to truly believe in instead of some intangible notion like 'faith'. I can finally be a hero...someone who helps those in need. Peace can finally reign...eternal.”

Cassandra trailed off, her voice soft; a dreamlike gleam in her eyes. Rapunzel could only quietly stare at her in disbelief. She truly believed that what she was doing was righteous and good for everyone. And with everything she had just described, it was difficult to argue against her reasoning. Innocent and naive as she might have been, Rapunzel was not a fool. She knew that the world was oftentimes a cruel and frightening place, much like how Gothel had once described to her. For all the beauty that was out there, there was also a vast amount of ugliness that took on many forms. And unlike in her books, justice seldom won in the end. 

But...one person holding all that power over everyone's heads just didn't feel right. A monarchy wasn't perfect, she knew, but a—she didn't know what to call it. A world ruler? The concept of a world ruler did not sit well with her. 

“I know you mean well, Cass,” she told her carefully, “But you can't just...force your will onto everyone. Might does not equal right.”

Cassandra frowned. “I know that,” she retorted defensively. “I'm not trying to say that it does. However, I do believe that might _enforces_ right, when you get down to it. People have always believed that a strong, guiding hand is necessary for humanity's continued survival. Nay, they practically _yearn_ for it! Whether that hand is a god's, or a king's, or what ever else, it's always been an unfortunate necessity. The majority of people out there can't be counted on to be good and civil, Raps. Not on their own. People need...judgment. They need to have the threat of consequences looming in the forefront of their minds, lest they think they can just get away with anything without recourse.”

Rapunzel felt her now full stomach begin to turn uncomfortably as she listened to her friend go on, feeling horrified by what she was hearing. “And...you think of yourself as...what? A god, now?” she asked bluntly.

“What?? No, I... No!” Cassandra stammered.

“But you do!” Rapunzel stated, pointing her finger at her accusingly. “You told me before, remember? 'A goddess given flesh', as you put it.”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, frustration beginning to simmer within her chest. “Alright, so that was a poor choice of words on my part. But so what? So what if I am a goddess? Are goddesses suddenly a _bad_ thing, now? Are they not beings of virtue and righteousness and goodness? Why _shouldn't_ I identify myself as such, when the Ultimate Power basically makes me one?”

“Because you still have no idea what you want!” Rapunzel cried. 

“...What did you say?” The usurper asked lowly, gritting her teeth.

“You still don't know what you want,” Rapunzel reiterated. “And you keep moving the goal post. First, it was the Moonstone. That wasn't enough. Then, you stole my Sundrop to attain the Ultimate Power. That still wasn't enough, so then you decided to take over Corona. And when even that seemed too small of a feat, you declare that you're going to take over the world?? Cass, you're _spiraling!_ What will you do when you sit on a throne made of all the broken thrones of all the kingdoms you've defeated? What happens when there's no one left to subjugate, no lands left to conquer? When will it ever be enough??”

Cassandra stomped towards the frail Princess, bristling with fury at being spoken to in such a manner. She was _done_ being doubted. But when she saw Rapunzel cowering away in fear at her approach, she froze. What was she doing?? This was her best friend, the girl she loved and wanted to marry! Why was she lashing out at her like a fucking asshole??

“Please...don't look at me like that,” she told her, almost pleadingly. It cut into her deeper and more painfully than any blade now could, when the blonde looked at her as though she was a monster. “I...I would never hurt you...”

But that wasn't true. She remembered how she had left Rapunzel to die, back in those awful caves full of noxious gas, after Zhan Tiri had made her believe that the Princess had lied to her about her mother. She remembered walking away, thinking that she had seen the last of her dear friend. There should have been no way she could have made it out of there alive.

_What were you thinking?? You were going to just LEAVE her there to slowly suffocate and perish, all alone in a monster infested cavern! And you really think you deserve to have her as your wife?? What the FUCK is wrong with you?!_

Cassandra clutched her head in her hands, whimpering as the voice of the wretch screamed its hatred at her. But it was right. She had been responsible for nearly killing off the one girl she ever truly loved, all because of a lie told by Zhan Tiri that had made her livid with rage. If luck had not favored Rapunzel back then, she would be dead right now, her body lost forever in those labyrinthine caves...

And that was only one instance of her nearly killing her beloved..

“Cass...?” Rapunzel asked meekly, daring to reach a tentative hand towards her. “Are you okay? I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but I'm only telling you this because I know there is more in you.”

“...I told you, you don't ever have to apologize to me,” Cassandra told her slowly, shaking away the awful memories of her past transgressions against this precious girl. “And I'm fine. I just...I need you by my side, Raps. Think of all the good we can accomplish together. We could really make a difference and change the world for the better.”

Rapunzel stood quietly as Cassandra wrapped her arms around her in a hug, holding her tight against her. Again, she remembered her thoughts from last night; that the best way to fight was to surrender. Cassandra's pride would never allow her to say it, but she was virtually begging her to help her here. While she wanted no part in world domination, Rapunzel knew that without herself acting as a guiding force, the usurper would quickly lose patience and begin taking her anger out on those who did not immediately fall in line.

She took a deep breath. Today was the beginning of a new age, whether anyone wanted it or not. But as long as she was around, she was going to make sure that everyone was still safe, and that peace still had a voice. 

“Alright, Cass. I'll be at your side and help however I can,” Rapunzel agreed, but held up a hand as Cassandra's face lit up with glee. “However, we need to discuss terms and concessions, compromises and deals—everything. Because I am not going to spend my life locked in any more towers.”

Cassandra winced at that, guilt clouding her eyes. “I...I was only trying to keep you safe...” she tried to argue. “There will be those out there who will try and use you to get to me...and I won't let anything happen to you--”

“I understand this, and I appreciate the concern, but listen to me, Cass,” Rapunzel told her firmly, surprising herself as much as her friend. “I know you don't want to say it, but I know you're thinking that I'll run and go to find Eugene at the first opportunity I get. Admit it.”

Cassandra's lips curled into a snarl at the mere mention of the former rogue's name, but she reluctantly nodded. “...Yeah, you got me. I don't want that,” she bit out.

“I promise you here and now, I won't,” Rapunzel told her simply, making her raise a brow in doubt. “I will have the freedom to go wherever I please, but I vow to always return to you in the castle. This is nonnegotiable.”

“And our marriage?” Cassandra prompted, making Rapunzel falter in her resolve. “Is that going to be a concession, or a compromise, or whatever?”

Rapunzel gulped. She knew Cassandra would throw that in her face at some point, and it was best to get it out of the way as quick as possible. “It is a concession, yes,” she said calmly. “I will marry you, and...I will be your wife. But as such, I will have the authority to rule alongside you. My voice will not be silenced.”

Cassandra didn't seem to mind that at all. The only part she seemed to care about was that she had just agreed to marry her. Those glowing eyes of hers gleamed with joy at the prospect of what was to come.

“Of course...” she affirmed, her voice dripping out like honey. “You will still be a Princess... _My_ Princess. The people will still bow to you.”

“Any new laws or decrees that you come up with, you must inform me about in advance,” Rapunzel went on, doing her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as Cassandra's eyes burned into hers with the promise of all the perks that came with married life.

“I can do that,” Cassandra nodded, that smug smirk returning to her face. “I think it will be quite fun, the two of us sitting close together under the candlelight, jotting out our ideas for a new and better world...”

“And you must add on to your previous vow to not hurt or kill anyone else,” Rapunzel finished, folding her arms over her chest in challenge. 

To that, Cassandra just shrugged. “Compromise: I won't hurt or kill anyone...unless they deserve it. If someone attempts to harm you, for example, I insist the right to incinerate their fucking skulls into goo.”

Rapunzel sighed, raising a hand to rub at her temples. Cassandra was not taking her very seriously, and was acting so flippant about killing others on a whim. But she knew her best friend was still in there...somewhere. She wasn't going to give up on her, no matter what. If that made her a fool, then a fool she would be.

“Fine. If someone is literally about to take my life, then you can fucking melt their heads or whatever,” she conceded tersely. 

Cassandra's eyes widened at that. “Since when do you curse, Blondie?” she asked incredulously.

“I guess the 'Age of Cassandra' is just full of surprises like that,” Rapunzel said with a glare. 

She was trying so hard to appear serious and formidable against her, Cassandra knew, but gods, she just ended up looking so damn cute! It was enough to make her reach out and pull the blonde close against her, taking her pretty face in her hand to look down into her determined eyes. Yes, _this_ was the girl she had fallen in love with! That indomitable spirit, those eyes so full of fire! She would fight her with all that she had, every day on every issue, but she wouldn't have it any other way! 

“Yes...I suppose it is,” she murmured, leaning down closer towards those lips which were just begging to be kissed...

Rapunzel surprised her yet again when she leaned forward to meet her kiss head on, boldly pressing her lips against hers. It took Cassandra aback so much that she almost forgot what she was doing, her mind flailing to compute what had just happened. Instinct took over quickly, however, and she leaned the blonde's head back as she deepened their kiss, her tongue invading her defiant mouth. Her wife-to-be let out a muffled moan, clearly not expecting such a thing, but went on the offensive when she gave her bottom lip an ornery bite. 

Cassandra's hands dug into her long flowing locks as she pressed flush against her smaller body, adding fire to the kiss and all too thrilled to have Rapunzel kissing her back in an almost angry display of retaliation. She could easily have become addicted to this, to her. She could become lost in her touch, her taste, and never return. Her heart was pounding in her chest, yearning for more, while her body was aflame with desire; wanting nothing more than to bend the Princess over the table and just—

Rapunzel pulled away from her then, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she looked up at her with what Cassandra could only interpret as smugness. 

“Consider that a deal sealer,” she said, stepping away from her.

Cassandra took a moment to compose herself, still reeling from the feelings of lust that had threatened to consume her yet again. The blonde had that effect on her, and she seemed to know it, too. She wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not.

“A deal...yes, we have deal,” she nodded, licking her lips as she savored the lingering taste of her beloved. “You have free roam over the castle...but if you choose to venture outside, you will do so under the watch of no less than three guards, hand picked by myself. If anything happens to you while you are out there, you are to tell me immediately upon your return.”

“And then you'll go and melt some skulls?” Rapunzel asked sarcastically.

Cassandra only grinned darkly in response, stealing her confidence.

“And the other things?” Rapunzel pressed. “You'll let me in on what ever new laws or decrees you might think up, and let me have a hand in writing them?”

“We kissed on it, didn't we?” Cassandra just laughed, giving her a suggestive look. “Don't worry, Raps. I will have plenty for you to do. For starters, you're going to speak to everyone today and assure them that they will be safe here in Corona, and that life will go on. They'll listen to you. They all love you, as they should.”

Rapunzel didn't look so sure of that. “Because they all listened to me _so well_ yesterday, before you sent all of us up on that dreadful tower of yours, right?” she countered. “They trust in me, because I keep my word and don't abuse the power that they give me. All that trust can disappear in an instant, especially if they see me as a traitor who sided with the usurper.”

“They'd be fools to think of you as anything but a delightfully whimsical but capable Princess who has only their best interests at heart,” Cassandra assured her confidently. “I have faith that you will do better this time in rallying their trust.”

“And you won't lose your temper this time and scare everyone to death?” Rapunzel asked pointedly.

Cassandra put a hand over her chest in mock offense. “Who, _me?_ Lose my temper with a mob of ungrateful, ignorant, foolish--”

“Cass!”

“Yeah, I promise I won't make anyone shit themselves today, okay?”

Rapunzel seemed satisfied enough with that. “Alright. So...when do I give my big important speech, then? And how, for that matter? I don't think everyone will want to gather in one space again after what you did to them...”

Cassandra only smirked knowingly at that, taking her hand in hers. “They won't have to come to us. They only have to hear your voice...which won't be a problem in my new kingdom. Everyone, everywhere, will hear what you have to say. Now, come...we should probably write out the details of your royal address...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I perhaps get a bit too indulgent in the Cassunzel aspect of the story in this chapter? Without a doubt. I may have gotten a bit carried away with their back and forth, and thus didn't have much room to fit in Eugene and the gang's activities without making the chapter feel too long and drawn out more than it already is, but worry not. Next chapter will have some actual progression. I simply couldn't resist the urge to write out some more angst and fluff between the two lol.


	10. Running on Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and company find refuge in the outskirts of Corona, utterly exhausted and without recourse. With the knowledge that Cassandra's powers would only continue to grow, Eugene desperately tries to grasp at some plan of action to launch before it is too late...

Inevitably, the sun did end up rising once again, as it had always done since time immemorial, and as it would continue to do far into the future until its fiery, cataclysmic death. However, the sunrise on this day would mark the beginning of a new era, for this was the dawn of the Age of Cassandra. 

The light of dawn illuminated just how warped and transformed Corona had become. To Eugene, it reminded him of a big blackened bruise, or perhaps a cancerous, festering cyst upon the face of the once bright kingdom. Black rocks seeped into the ground and were spliced into each building, looking like the afflicted flesh of a victim after a venomous snake bite. In many places, it appeared in vast, intricate web designs, and had an almost dark beauty to it. 

There were entirely new structures that had arisen in the night that were made completely from the deadly obsidian. The walls of Corona had been enforced—more like put on steroids—with black rocks; with dark spires reaching high into the skies. Who ever might have tried to lay siege on the transformed kingdom would be hard pressed to do so much as make a dent in her defenses. As it was now, Corona was nigh impregnable.

The great castle that loomed far away behind them had changed drastically as well. It appeared more as a foreboding fortress now, a symbol of its new ruler's power, with sentry towers and floating buttresses that gave it a rather gothic aesthetic. Just as with everything else, of course, it was laced with black rocks.

At its top, however, was a radiant beam of light that seemed to pierce up into the heavens themselves. Eugene could only imagine how people from far away would react as they woke up to the incredible phenomenon in the sky. It was a majestic sight, he had to admit, but the light that served as a beacon to all those near and far had only one insidious meaning: that Cassandra would be coming for you, and that there was no where you could run or hide to escape her reach. 

All in all, it was just like Cass to make everything so dark and lifeless looking. Even before she'd gone and cracked, she was always one of those people who preferred dark, muted colors. Blacks, grays and browns, with the occasional red cape. Now, the usurper herself was almost purely clad in black, with some blues and golds etched into her armored flesh to symbolize the Moonstone and Sundrop. 

Eugene liked to think that if _he_ had gone all tyrannical dictator himself, he'd at least have more of a sense for style and class. It'd be mandatory for everyone to dress sharp, and no one would be allowed to look as good as him, under penalty of being shaved bald. The guys would have swagger, the girls would have spunk, and everyone would spend at least an hour each morning perfecting their hair before going out. 

Most importantly, he wouldn't start threatening and killing people, nor ranting about world domination like some storybook villain. But then, Cass had never been one for subtlety. While he'd grown up as a pick pocketing con man, she had been raised as a soldier, a warrior who was both headstrong and cunning. He was good at sneaking and stealing, while she was good at scaring and hurting people. 

Funny, how they'd once made such a good team. Along with his Sunshine, they were an unstoppable trio, once upon a time.

Eugene sighed. In the span of a day—or a few months, if he counted Cassandra's betrayal in the Dark Kingdom—his life had been turned upside down. He no longer had Rapunzel, he was clearly out of a job with the usurper on the throne now, and everyone around him was hurting one way or another from this nightmare. 

Shorty was dead. For a weird dude who looked so ancient, he had been full of life, and Eugene honestly thought he would have outlived them all. His passing would hit the regulars of the Snuggly Duckling hard, as the old man had practically been their patron saint of booze, gross food, and utterly nonsensical antics. 

Catalina, while thankfully safe, was still clearly dazed and overwhelmed with what had happened to her. Not only had she nearly been raped and taken into a life of being trafficked, but she had brutally killed her would be rapists and was in the midst of devouring them when they had finally found her in that dark alley. The beast within had completely overtaken her, and had Kiera not arrived when she did to pull her back from the brink, there was no telling what the frenzied werewolf would have done next. Eugene knew she had every right to defend herself from those two bastards, but in the state of mind she'd been in, no one would have been safe from her fury, and the carnage she might have wrought would be unimaginable. 

The normally cheery and talkative Lance had been silent as they walked, and walked...and walked. He hadn't been kidding when he had told him that their so called base of command was in the outskirts of Corona. He carried his deceased friend solemnly, staying just behind Catalina and Kiera; the latter still helping the redhead hobble along as they slowly traversed through the city's streets and alleys. 

Eugene himself was usually one to never shut up, but he too remained mostly silent, trying his best not to let his increasingly dark thoughts overwhelm him. Cassandra had disappeared from the sky, likely having gone back to her newly renovated castle after transforming the kingdom last night. He dreaded what the new day might bring after the shit show that was yesterday—what terrors would their new 'Queen' rain down on them today? More insane speeches? Fascistic laws being enforced to subjugate everyone? Roving death squads who snuffed out any and all dissent?

He wondered yet again how Rapunzel was faring, and what she might try to do against their twisted friend. She was now just as powerless as the rest of them, without the Sundrop in her possession. And against Cassandra and the Ultimate Power, there was no way she could fight back. As far fetched as it seemed, though, he still held out hope that if anyone could get through to Cass at this point, it was his Blondie. For as far as she had fallen, Cassandra still went out of her way not to just kill the lot of them. That had to have meant something, right? Rapunzel would never forgive her if she ended up hurting her friends and family, and Cass obviously wanted the Princess to love her and be with her.

Such knowledge could prove to be very useful down the line, he knew. It meant Cassandra still had limits, and he could use those limits to their advantage. Still, he did not want to push his luck. The usurper had gone mad with power, and there was no telling how much deeper her insanity might go. She certainly had it out for Eugene himself, regarding the girl that they both wanted.

He would use her jealousy and rage against her. In time, he'd make it to where she couldn't hide her true nature at all, and Rapunzel would see her for the monster she had become, and then...

And then...ugh.

Well, it was a work in progress. And he hadn't gotten any sleep in two days now. It wasn't easy to come up with a plan to depose a tyrant when your brain felt like it was going to just shut down at any moment. Not to mention the cheap booze that still clung to him like a toxic haze. It was a miracle he was still able to put one foot in front of the other, really.

“...We almost there?” he asked hoarsely. His canteen had run dry hours ago.

“We're close now,” Lance assured him. “But we might have to move and set up camp elsewhere, if those black rocks have managed to creep all the way out here. Your dad was telling us last night that where ever those things are spawned, it means Cassandra will be able to spy through them. And we really don't need her breathing down our necks while we're trying to come up with a plan to defeat her, right?”

Eugene grimaced, mentally berating his lack of knowledge. He couldn't even begin to come up with a plan without then finding out that their enemy was becoming virtually omniscient. It just wasn't _fair._

“Right...” he grumbled. “Cassandra laughing in my face without actually being there was bad enough. Having her eyes all over the kingdom sounds like a nightmare...”

He noticed Lance wincing in discomfort at something he said, and when he inquired as to what that might be, the big man just shook his head. “Back when the rest of us were trapped in that nether world dimension...well, let's just say I got my fill of 'eyes' and leave it at that.”

“It looks like Cassandra's influence hasn't reached out this far yet,” Kiera spoke up, pointing out ahead of them. True enough, the black rocks were becoming less and less prominent as they made their way further out of the city. Buildings and streets gave way to dirt roads and fields, and soon they would be within the outer limits of Corona. The black rocks had less form and structure out here, resembling the dangerous spikes that they had all become familiar with.

Eugene wondered that if Cassandra had her way and truly took over the world, would everything then be covered in darkness as Corona had been? The thought made him shudder. No one would ever be safe from her watchful eyes then, and any resistance that had a hope of coalescing into an organized effort would immediately be snuffed out before it could even begin. Cassandra would be like a kid crouched over an anthill; a god high up in the clouds who oversaw and controlled everything.

He was beginning to realize just how outmatched they would be, if they let her continue to spread across the globe like a plague. If they didn't come up with a plan soon, they might never be able to stop the usurper, who would only grow more and more powerful as time went on. 

And there was still that dark part of him that wanted to just give up, to run away and hide and forget his woes and failures and just live in a purgatory of nonthinking numbness. The more he heard about Cassandra's power, the more he heard that little voice nagging in his mind to run and never look back.

Of course, he would never surrender. Even if that little voice became a loud roar, it just wasn't in him to relent, to walk away. It wasn't who Eugene Fitzherbert was, nor had it been Flynn Rider, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Prince Horace of the Dark Kingdom. 

Rapunzel still needed him, and so long as he drew breath, he would never stop pursuing her. 

That being said...he was probably going to end up passing out for a day or more once they reached their destination. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so exhausted, and the only thing keeping him awake and moving at this point was a mixture of fear, anger, and determination to see his fiance again.

After another half hour or so, they came upon a dilapidated old structure—more like a ruin, really—that was covered in vines and moss. It was well enough away from the beaten path to suggest that it had been here longer than all of their ages put together, and then some. Eugene's first thought was that it might have been an old sentry fort, built back when Corona had still been young and embroiled in wars that had eventually shaped the lands into the Seven Kingdoms that they recognized today. 

Under normal circumstances, Eugene wouldn't have set foot in such a grimy looking dump that was likely crawling with vermin. But these were far from normal circumstances, and they all needed an out of the way place to gather to properly plan and prepare for their eventual confrontation with Cassandra. 

“Nice place...” he still couldn't help but comment dryly. “Love the whole 'crumbling old world' vibe. You think the ghosts that haunt it will help us against ol' Cass?”

Both Lance and Kiera gave him an exasperated look, to which he raised his hands in apology. 

“Yeah, I know, bad taste and all that,” he muttered. “Cass would probably scare all the ghosts away anyway...”

Eugene nearly jumped out his skin when he felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind. He whirled around, and would have toppled over onto the ground in his weakened, disoriented state if not for Adira helping him back onto his feet.

“It is good of you to finally join us, my Prince,” she stated with a half smile. “Your father has been worried greatly for you. I would have gone looking for you myself, but the less of us that go out into the city, the better.”

“Adira! So good of you to give me a heart attack on this fine morning,” Eugene greeted her shakily. “And what happened to calling me 'Fish Skin'? Not that I particularly liked that little moniker in the first place, but...I guess it feels even weirder to be referred to as a Prince.”

The warrior woman simply shrugged. “It is what you are, regardless of how you feel. And in the near future, you will have to embrace that part of you if we are to have any hope of taking out Ultimate Short Hair.”

Eugene sobered at that, looking away in consternation. With everything that was happening now, he had pushed that little personal problem way, way down; as he still had no idea how to be the stranger that he'd been born as: Prince Horace. Just saying the name in his head felt weird, and it certainly did not conjure the image of his own face. Rather, it felt like someone else completely.

Fortunately Adira did not press the issue, as she turned her gaze to Lance and the two orphans; her expression turning grim.

“The bearded one...is he...?” she inquired, looking at the cold body of Shorty in the ex-con's arms.

Lance shook his head gravely. “...Shorty didn't make it,” he sighed. “Did the guys from the Snuggly Duckling make it here yet?”

“They are all inside, yes,” Adira nodded. “I am...sorry for your loss,” she added awkwardly.

Lance gave a curt nod before silently trudging past her and into the old fort, his head hanging low. Kiera followed after him, Catalina in tow, the two girls looking like they'd both fall flat on their faces at any moment. 

“Guess I'd better go and find my dad,” Eugene said after a time. “You, ah, wanna give me the grand tour, then?”

Adira raised a brow, but otherwise didn't comment on his flippant attitude, chalking it up to it being his own coping mechanism for the trauma they'd all suffered through. 

“Very well. There is still much to be done in re-purposing this ancient fort to better suit our needs, but for the time being, it will suffice as a place of rest for those who resist the usurper. Pray that her black rocks do not reach us here, else it won't take much for her to make us all into more ghosts to haunt this place...”

– 

Attila stood over Shorty's corpse silently, still as a statue. As always, his expression was obscured by the horned helm that he wore, but his posture spoke volumes. To those who knew him, he was clearly grieving. 

“...We all used to bet that he'd croak in the Snuggly Duckling, with a pint in one hand and an old fish in the other,” he murmured. “Hook Hand and Hook Foot will be devastated once they get word of his passing...”

Ulf gave a quiet nod, handing Big Nose a handkerchief to blow into; the weeping man inconsolable. 

“He helped us find Catalina last night,” Lance told them somberly. “In the end, even after being wounded like that and left in the streets...his last act was a noble one.”

“That was our Shorty! The heart of a lion, too big for his body!” Attila declared, before looking into his empty hand where a flagon of ale should have been for such a grim occasion. “He would have wanted to be buried near his home...our home, really; the home of each one of us. We must go back to the Snuggly Duckling and give him a proper burial!”

That got a rowdy round of applause from the regulars of the old pub. Lance would have agreed, but after all the crazy things he'd seen the night before in the city, with Cassandra hovering in the sky and remaking Corona in a dark, twisted facsimile of its former self... Would it be safe to travel there? Would Cassandra have some sort of trap waiting for them, knowing that was one of their most frequented places of congregation? 

Either way, he wasn't about to back out from going to his friend's funeral. 

“Count me in,” he told them determinedly, before looking around for Eugene. No doubt he would want to join them in their mourning later as well. 

Instead, his eyes fell on Kiera and Catalina; the former cradling the latter's head in her lap as the redhead gave in to her exhaustion and had passed out, wrapped snugly in an old blanket. His heart felt like it would burst in his chest at the sight. Were there no beds in this place, even makeshift ones? Were there any spare clothes around here that would fit the poor cursed girl, who had just spent hours walking through the city wearing only his jacket for cover and protection? What were they going to do for food? They weren't exactly an army, even a small one, but it would still take a lot to sustain them for the long haul.

Lance made his way over to the two orphans before plopping down onto the floor beside them, suddenly feeling his own wave of exhaustion catching up with him. 

“How is she holding up?” he asked, rubbing his weary eyes absentmindedly. 

“She'll be fine, Lance,” Kiera assured him. “She's just exhausted after turning those sick fucks into dog chow last night.”

Lance winced at that. Both of them were still filthy with dried blood caked into their skin and hair and clothes, and he wanted to get them someplace to wash up as soon as possible. Being covered in blood couldn't have been good for a child's mental well being, after all. But for now, they needed to rest. Himself included. 

“...Are you, ah...still planning on leaving Corona?” He asked carefully. He really didn't want them to go, as he had taken to being their guardian of sorts over the past several months. If they were truly adamant about leaving, though, he knew he would follow them. Even if they were far more capable and mature than their ages let on, they were still kids, and he wanted to be there to protect them. He'd never had someone like that, growing up himself, and he had learned just how important it could be to have someone looking out for you.

Kiera sighed, shaking her head. “I was thinking about that the entire time we were walking here. Part of me still wants to put as much distance between us and Cassandra as possible. Another part of me knows that it won't do much good if she conquers the world or whatever.” She paused, looking down at her sleeping friend, her hands gently running through her red locks. “And...another, smaller part of me thinks that we should join her.”

Lance felt his tired eyes bulge incredulously at hearing that. “What?? Kiera, how could you say that? That's...”

“I know, it's fucking crazy,” she told him with a grimace. “It's just, old habits die hard, you know? Me and Cat, we grew up with survival being at the top of our priority list. If that meant siding with the strongest in order for us to be safe, we did so, for as long as we were able to before slipping away to drift towards another village or town or kingdom.”

The ex-con wanted to chastise her, but he could relate, in some ways. When you were all alone on the streets, you had to pick your friends very carefully, and your enemies even more so. He could remember siding with some rather unsavory types back in the day, only caring about their muscle and prowess with a blade, rather than the character of their heart.

Still, that did not make it right then, and it would definitely be wrong now to join someone as unstable as Cass; no matter how strong she might have become.

“You really think she'd take you in?” he asked her gently. “You think she'd keep her word, keep you safe?”

Kiera shrugged. “I don't know. Probably not? The only reason I gave the idea any thought at all was because of what she was saying yesterday, when she had us all up on that black rock tower. 'No more tolerating evil, no more half measures', and so on. She might have gone and cracked, but I doubt even Cassandra would tolerate rapists and traffickers in her kingdom, or anywhere else for that matter. She'd kill them, all of them, and...I dunno. I guess...it just feels good to think about those kinds of scum fucks being punished for once, when they so often get away with it...”

Lance found he had no rebuttal to that. It made perfect sense for her to feel that way, especially after what had just happened with Catalina. The need for retribution was a powerful feeling, he knew, especially among the weak and powerless who suffered the most.

But that kind of thinking oftentimes led to bad people getting more power, promising swift retribution to their followers and instead stripping away people's rights. If you weren't careful, the need for vengeance could consume you, blinding you to all else. It was like a drug that placated the masses, like those who got their greatest joy when witnessing a public execution. In the end, all they wanted to see was blood being shed. It hardly mattered who was being punished, just so long as it was someone.

Lance didn't want either of the orphans to end up with hateful hearts. But he had no real power to decide that. He might have been their self proclaimed guardian, but at the end of the day it was their own choice as to whether they wanted to take their chances with siding with Cassandra or not. 

“You don't have to be so worried, really” Kiera told him with a yawn. “Like I said, it's fun to think about. But that's it. In reality, I don't think _anyone_ would be safe around a power mad nut job like Cassandra. People like her are like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode. And anyone who's caught close enough to her when she does...”

“Hey, uh...best not to let Eugene hear your thoughts on that, okay?” Lance cleared his throat sternly, cutting her off. “He's real worried about Rapunzel, remember?”

Kiera leaned her back against the wall, her head drooping as she fought to stay awake. “Yeah... Poor Rapunzel. If it were Catalina in her place, and I had no way of rescuing her...I'd probably try drinking myself to death, too.”

Lance closed his eyes, trying not to think about the darkness that surrounded them all. He hated how bad everything was getting out there, hated the fact that inevitably, Coronans would be pit against other Coronans who ended up siding with Cassandra. Whether it was out of fear or malice, in the end, it didn't matter. More people were going to die, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

When he opened his eyes again, Kiera had followed Catalina into the realm of sleep, and with his own eyelids feeling heavier and heavier, it wasn't long before he joined them.

– 

“...I honestly don't know what to be, if not a King,” Frederic was saying, hunched over on the floor. “I was born into that role, into that responsibility. Who am I, if not the King of Corona? What use am I to anyone without the authority of the crown and throne? And yet, all it took to depose me was one woman. If that is all it takes, do I even deserve to be a King at all?”

“It wasn't just 'one woman',” Edmund reminded him, sipping at his mug that contained some very poor excuse for coffee. “It was a woman with the Ultimate Power. Even Kings and Queens are powerless before a celestial being.” He chuckled humorlessly, rubbing his temples and feeling old for the first time in a long while. “But we are in the same boat, my friend. I, too, am a King without a throne...or a kingdom, for that matter. Cassandra controls the black rocks now, and that means the Dark Kingdom has automatically fallen right into her hands. If she continues as she is, she will control more and more land, until she finally conquers everything...”

“Remind me to never grow old,” Eugene muttered as he stood with his back leaned against the wall. Tired as he was, he just couldn't find it within himself to lie down. Not yet, anyway. “Seriously, you guys are talking like you've already given up, and you're supposed to be Kings! Great leaders of men! Listen, I saw firsthand what Cass is capable of. Sure, she's real powerful and scary now, but all that tends to turn into overconfidence over time. She'll get cocky, and then turn sloppy, and when she thinks she's unbeatable, we just...”

He trailed off, realizing he was just talking out of his ass at this point. He didn't have a plan, didn't even have the beginnings of one. But hearing both his father and King Frederic—virtually his father in law—sound so defeated had made his despair rise up to his neck again, threatening to drown him. He'd nearly given up himself just last night, in that pub with only a few bottles of shitty booze for company. If Lance and Kiera hadn't found him when they did, he likely would've still been there this morning, passed out or worse. 

“...Sorry,” Eugene said awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I know I'm not the only one with a stake in this. It's just...I'm not used to being without Rapunzel. She saved my life, in more ways than one, and without her, I feel like I'm not myself. If that makes any sense.”

“We are all worried about her, Eugene,” Arianna told him morosely. She wasn't looking too well herself, he noted; her eyes having dark rings under them, as well as being reddened from crying throughout the night. He couldn't imagine what it must have felt like for her to lose her child, and for the second time, at that. 

“This is my fault,” she said pitifully, burying her face in her hands. 

“Dear, that's not true...” Frederic tried to console her, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. But she moved away from him, shaking her head angrily, now visibly distraught. 

“Yes, it is!” she protested. “When we were all outside the castle yesterday, Rapunzel turned to me for guidance. She was so desperate to get Cassandra back, and I enabled her! 'Plus est en vous', I told her. 'There is more in you'. She believed in those words with all her heart, and now, she's...she's trapped with that monster! My baby trusted me, and I failed her!”

The former Queen broke down into sobbing wreck. Frederic held her close to him, his own face a mask of grief. 

“I'm sorry...but can you leave us to be alone for a time?” he asked quietly. 

Eugene felt awful for Arianna. She had only wanted to appease her daughter, to tell her that there was more in everyone, and that if she just kept trying, she could get through to Cass. But Cassandra had been beyond saving from the path she had chosen, and now, Rapunzel was being held captive, and no one had any way of affirming if she was safe or not. Cassandra loved her, but he knew she also hated her at the same time. After she'd taken the Moonstone, she had made it quite clear how she despised the Princess. In the broken state of mind she was now in, who could tell what she might do to poor Rapunzel?

“Yeah... We'll give you both some space,” he managed to say, both himself and Edmund taking their leave. It was a big enough fort to afford them some space, and really, there was no one room that was any worse than the other here. 

“We have to get Rapunzel back to them quickly,” Edmund said to him grimly as they walked outside. “I know all too well what it can do to a person, not knowing what has become of their child...”

“I just need a plan...and a whole shit ton of luck,” Eugene said tiredly. “Our biggest advantage right now is that Cass doesn't know where we are. But...it's all moot anyway, if we can't even hope to strike against her. You said she has eyes everywhere where there's black rocks, right?”

Edmund shook his head. “She will only be able to sift through one vantage at a time, but unless we do something soon, she will likely be able to see through every black rock in every corner of the kingdom. All at once.”

Eugene felt like he was going to have a panic attack. That kind of power alone was well beyond any of them. “Isn't there any way we could blind her? Or at the very least, make ourselves invisible to her black rocks?”

“There just might be a way to do the latter,” came a familiar voice. Both Eugene and Edmund were surprised to see Varian approaching them, Quirin right behind him.

“Quirin! I thought you and the boy were headed northward,” Edmund exclaimed in puzzlement. 

“We were,” came the gruff response of the man from Old Corona. “But then Varian insisted that we return here after he got a most _interesting_ invitation last night. I tried to get him to ignore it, but he's as stubborn as his mother...”

Eugene's ears perked up at that. “Invitation?” he echoed. “What do you mean? From who?”

“Owl dropped it before us just as we were about to leave the city,” Varian explained. “It's from Cassandra. She...uh...she wants me to have dinner with her. Tonight. Alone.”

The way the young alchemist was blushing would have made Eugene laugh, had he not been exhausted, depressed and hopeless. But this bit of new information briefly made him forget all that. Cassandra had invited Varian to dinner tonight. Why? What did she want with the boy? What was she plotting now?

The obvious answer to that was that she wanted Varian's prodigious mind for herself, using him and his inventions for her own ends. Aside from Cassandra, Varian was probably the second biggest threat that Corona had faced. Eugene still remembered the giant metal automatons he had let loose, back when he'd believed that Rapunzel had betrayed him and left his father to die. And then there were the explosives, the amnesia-inducing chemicals, and a slew of other dangerous things that he had concocted in his quest for revenge. 

If Cass got her hands on him, there was no telling how much more fucked they'd all be. And they were already plenty fucked as it was.

“You sure you wanna do this?” he asked, to which Varian nodded.

“I have to. If I don't show up tonight, she's just going to hunt us down anyway. The way I see it, if I go to her willingly, on her terms, I have a better chance at gauging what she wants. She won't harm me—at least, I don't think she will. She wants me for something, likely something bad, but as long as she feels I'm useful to her, I should be safe. I had the idea that I could relay what ever I learn back to you guys, and...”

“This is a bad idea, Varian,” Quirin cut him off, an edge of worry creeping into his tone. “That witch has probably already anticipated that you'd try and play the role of a spy. What makes you think that once you're in her clutches, she'd let you out of the castle ever again?”

“Your dad has a point...” Eugene said reluctantly. “She already took Rapunzel. If you go to her tonight, you might not be able to come back.”

Varian gulped, his brow creased with anxiety and stress, but he did not relent. “That...that will be the first thing on my list of terms,” he stated. “Cassandra wouldn't waste her time with an invitation and a dinner, when she could just as easily have taken me by force. I should be able to come to an agreement with her regarding boundaries...”

Quirin shook his head in exasperation. “You're looking for logic where there is none, boy,” he growled. “Cassandra is not operating on anything resembling reason. She's lost her damn mind. A private dinner could just as easily turn into a bloodbath. You saw what she did to Hector...”

Varian set his jaw determinedly, looking up at his father with steely resolve in his eyes. “She only killed Hector because he threatened Rapunzel, and she was very clear in her letter that we'd be dining alone. Rapunzel is her trigger, obviously. I think we can all agree that anyone who so much as tries to take the Princess away from her will end up dead, or worse. But it will just be us. And I have to believe that she is still open to some form of reason. I...we were friends, once. That has to count for something.”

“It doesn't count for squat when that friend has gone insane,” Quirin countered.

“I'm doing this, with or without your approval,” Varian told him evenly.

Quirin raised a brow, but his expression showed a begrudging new respect for his son in spite of his disapproval. 

“You're starting to sound like a man, now,” he muttered. “If you really feel that confident in your decision, then I can't stop you. I only hope you show this kind of resolve towards Cassandra. Don't let her get inside your head, son.”

Varian managed to smile a bit at that. “I like to think I'm pretty smart,” he quipped. “If anything, I'm hoping I can get inside _her_ head a bit. It's no coincidence that she snapped right after she obtained the Ultimate Power. I don't think anyone was meant to wield both of the Celestial Relics; it's just too much power for one person to comprehend.”

Eugene frowned. “Are you saying it was all that power that made Cass go crazy?” he asked, sounding uncertain. 

“Yes...and no,” Varian said with a shrug. “Lord Demanitus' notes mentioned that who ever reunited the Sundrop and Moonstone would obtain the Ultimate Power, but if that person had a black heart...the world would be doomed.”

“Well, this was the guy who put his mind into the body of a damned monkey,” Eugene spat irritably. “He can't have been right about _everything_.”

Varian narrowed his eyes, clearly not appreciating the jab at his greatest hero. “...That being said,” the teenager went on, “Cassandra, for all her faults, never had a black heart; not like Zhan Tiri. She's clearly got some issues, but if she was truly evil, she would have killed all of us to get to Rapunzel yesterday. You know she could have, easily.”

Eugene wanted to believe that Cass could still be reasoned with. Truly, he did. But even if she didn't have a pitch black heart, it still seemed dark enough to make her do the things she had done, and had yet to do. Zhan Tiri would have destroyed them all, no doubt, but Cassandra was hellbent on conquering them. It wasn't as bad as a gruesome death, but it was still pretty fucking bad. 

However...they had to cling on to some ray of hope. And coming from a know it all like Varian, maybe that hope was not completely unfounded. 

“You're the expert on all things Demanitus, kid,” he relented. “If there's anyone in this world that can find a solution to our Cass problem, it's you.”

“We are counting on you, young man,” Edmund chimed in, folding his arms over his chest.

“Try not to talk too much. Your habit of droning about every little detail frustrates even the average person, and Cassandra's temper has proven to be as potent as her new powers,” Quirin advised, almost teasingly. 

Varian grimaced. “Right... Nooo pressure,” he muttered, feeling his stomach twist and turn into knots. “You know, I think I'm going to try and write out some talking points before tonight. It'd help to be prepared, to have a grasp on what to say ahead of time...”

“Yeah, that's not a bad idea, actually. You're gonna need all the luck you can get with Cass--” Eugene started to say, but trailed off as he heard something strange.

“Anyone else hear that?” he asked.

“I don't hear anything...” Edmund murmured.

“Sounds like a voice, only distant...muffled,” Varian stated curiously.

“It's so familiar...” Eugene frowned, walking out a bit to try and hear it better. Soon, he was walking into the woods, the voice becoming clearer and clearer. The others followed him, confused and concerned, but curious all the same. 

Eugene was so fixated on the voice that he tripped and fell over something sticking up out of the ground. Groaning, he sat up, looking down at what he just assumed would be a tree root or a stone.

Instead, it was a small black rock, one of the few that had materialized way out here.

His first instinct told him to get up and flee, as he was paranoid that out of all the black rocks she might be spying through, Cassandra would be looking directly through this one, straight into his eyes, and immediately pick out their location. 

He froze, however, when he heard the voice of his dear fiance resonating out of the obsidian as if she were just a few feet away from him.

“Rapunzel!” he cried, feeling relief at merely hearing her voice again as he listened intently to her words.

 _“...Everyone, I know you are frightened,”_ she was saying, _“But you must find it within yourselves to endure. This is still Corona; this is still your home. I am still your Princess, and I can promise you that you will be safe to go about your lives here._

_Your neighbors, your friends, your family and loved ones...they all need you to be strong. They need the services that you provide, as well as your support. To all the bakers, butchers, store owners and doctors...please, do not abandon those who need you most. We are all in this, together, and though it might seem bleak and dark out there, Corona still shines bright, because of you._

_I am not forcing you into submission. I am asking...pleading for you to stay here with me; to keep going in the face of adversity. Our Queen may be different now, but we are all still the same as we've always been: strong, compassionate, reliable, courageous and loving. Don't let your fears take that away from you. I vow to you this day, as your Princess, that I will protect you and keep you safe._

_So please...go out there today, and be there for each other. Take a walk...play a game...see a play...laugh amongst friends...go and run your respective businesses with pride. To those who would stay and listen to me, I will be available to speak with face to face from ten to noon; in the castle courtyard. Come and gather in a calm, organized manner, and we can talk about our future here in Corona. Thank you for lending me your ears... I love all of you. Until later, then...goodbye.”_

The black rock fell silent. Eugene felt his eyes sting with tears. Gods, he missed her so much...

“Everyone throughout Corona will have heard all that,” Edmund declared, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “No doubt that little message was staged by the usurper to calm the masses...”

Eugene shook his head. “That's not entirely true. Rapunzel was speaking from her heart...and she never lies. She wouldn't agree to what ever Cass would want her to say if she didn't mean it. She'd never give people false hope.”

“I'd hope not,” Quirin said darkly. “She'd be putting a lot of people in danger, if she couldn't back up what she was saying...”

“Eugene is right,” Varian interjected. “Rapunzel is still with us, even if she's locked up in the castle. And what ever small shred of light that remains in Cassandra's heart still listens to her. All we can do is trust in her, and I learned not so long ago that Rapunzel is someone who can be trusted.”

“I agree with Goggles. The Princess is our best hope of keeping Short Hair on a short leash,” Adira said, making Eugene jump as she stepped out from behind one of the trees. How was she so good at sneaking around like that?! Even in his days as Flynn Rider, he couldn't just disappear and be invisible as Adira seemingly could.

“Goggles...?” Varian echoed, frowning.

“Looks like you've got yourself a genuine patented nickname from Adira,” Eugene told him with a tired smile. “Consider yourself lucky you got such a mundane one, and one I think _I've_ called you too in the past, among other things. She called me 'Fish Skin' for the entire time we traveled together.”

Varian rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah...I guess it's been a while. I suppose it's better than some of the other names I've heard hurled at me.”

“You are not considering going to the courtyard later to see her, are you?” Adira asked Eugene suspiciously.

The former rogue wanted to say no, but he really wanted to see Rapunzel again with his own eyes, even if it was from a distance. He knew, of course, that Cassandra would be expecting him. But what could she even do? She couldn't hurt or kill him, lest she have Rapunzel turn on her. Still...he could not underestimate the depths of jealousy and possessiveness that had consumed his former friend, and if Cass had another trigger besides Rapunzel, it would definitely be himself. His presence would only cause turmoil. 

_I won't lie, I'd probably go in some half assed disguise just to catch a glimpse of her,_ Eugene thought wearily. But as it stood now—or rather, sat in a heap now—he didn't think he could even stand back up after tripping here. He'd thought all the little spots he was seeing in his vision were just bugs, but in reality it was his body telling him he needed to stop. 

_Just...gotta take a break..._

“...Son?” Edmund asked, but received no answer. Eugene had finally succumbed to his exhaustion, falling fast asleep in the dirt where he'd fallen.

But even then, he could not escape his troubled thoughts; and he was met with nightmares of a world in which Cassandra was always there, no matter where he turned or ran. Her cruel visage was imprinted in his eyes, and her harsh laughter forever resounded in his ears, mocking him and his futile efforts to save his dear Rapunzel. 

One thing was for certain, now: there would be no restful sleep for him anymore in the Age of Cassandra. 

– 

“...You went off script, Raps,” Cassandra said quietly, keeping her frustration in check. Her idea had worked perfectly, having Rapunzel speak into the central black rock spire that was lowered from the throne room's ceiling and sending her voice across the entire kingdom. The message had been heard...but it was not the message they'd agreed upon earlier. 

“I did.” Rapunzel said simply, unapologetic. 

“I need them to get back to work, not have a little get together with you later,” the usurper growled. 

“You don't have to come if you don't want to,” the Princess told her evenly. “I told you before, I'm going to rule alongside you. That means I can talk to my own people on my own time.”

Cassandra compressed her lips into a flat line of irritation, but conceded. She didn't want to argue anymore with her wife-to-be, at least not on this topic. What was done was done, and she had faith that Rapunzel would work wonders with the frightened masses to earn their trust back. The blonde had a way with people that Cassandra simply never had, with or without the Ultimate Power. 

“You're right...” she sighed. “But I will be right there beside you. Until I can get a reliable set of guards back in the castle, I'm not letting you out of my sight.”

“I never doubted you would, either way,” Rapunzel retorted, looking at her with those green eyes, so full of challenge; her face an impenetrable mask of defiance.

It made her look even more attractive, if such a thing was possible. The flames of desire flared within Cassandra's heart, demanding to be let loose. She yearned to kiss her once more, to entangle her hands in her golden locks and put that defiant mouth of hers to good use...but she forced herself to refrain. There was a time to be a sexually deprived wreck, and there was a time to be a Queen. She needed to focus on being the latter; in the coming days, especially.

“...Lead the way then, my lady,” Cassandra said with a flourishing bow. A dark smile splayed on her lips as her hungry eyes watched the slim girl walk ahead of her, entranced by how her hips swayed with each step.

In time, she would claim Rapunzel as her own, she reminded herself. Their wedding night would come soon; and oh, what a rapturous night it would be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who's made it this far. Ten chapters in, and I still haven't gotten around to the main conflict of this story lol. But trust me, it is coming, and those who like their Cassunzel to be a bit darker will be pleased, I think.
> 
> On a personal note, it's my birthday today. My twenties are gone forever, and I am now 30 years old, writing fanfiction about Disney characters being sexually repressed and angsty. Pretty sad, right? It's crazy how time slips away. Be that as it may, I like to think I'm still young at heart, hahah.


	11. I'm your Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rapunzel prepares to meet with Corona's people in an effort to calm and placate their fears, she once again questions her sexuality, as well as her own raw feelings, as Cassandra teases out her most primal of emotions. Later, a stranger comes before Cassandra with an intriguing proposal...

Cassandra stood impassively with her arms folded over her chest, watching the Princess as she flitted about the courtyard like a manic pixie, making preparations for the people who might come and talk with her later. She could not help but to ogle her as she went about bending over, placing one blanket at a time onto the grass to form a giant circle. Although Rapunzel had always been modest in her attire, that only left more to the imagination as Cassandra appreciated her trim waistline, her slender calves, and of course her signature flowing locks of gold. She was so beautiful, so pure, that she felt like the world around them would only taint her with its inherent filth. Again, she had to remind herself that locking her beloved away in a tower was out of the question, no matter how much she wanted to keep her separated from the evils of mankind. 

Cassandra had never been a very sexual person. Like everything else, she had kept her urges, her desires and wants and needs locked securely away. Early on in her life, as she was approaching puberty, she had almost immediately felt that something was wrong with her. Instead of swooning and blushing over boys that she was expected to find cute or handsome, she had felt...nothing. She had told herself that it was no big deal, that she was probably just a late bloomer, but if anything, it had only gotten worse once she hit puberty and went into her teenage years. Instead of nothing, she had felt an innate disgust towards men. They were often crass, belligerent, crude, brutish, loud, obnoxious, cocky bastards who thought they were entitled to a girl merely by having a dick and balls between their legs. 

When she had looked at other girls, however, she had felt a stirring in her chest, as well as...other places in her body. That had been a massive red flag for her back then, as she had known from an early age that it was morally wrong to lust after the same sex. The Church had made it clear that it was sinful and impure, and that only degenerates and reprobates gave in to their sick desires. Society as a whole frowned upon same sex relations, and while Corona was not as bad as some other places in the world towards homosexuals, its people still made a conscious effort to ignore and pretend that they did not exist at all. And if someone was found out to be 'steeped in perversion', they were summarily shunned at best. At worst, they were disowned from their families and communities, tarred and feathered, and cast out into the streets where all the other vermin scurried in the dark recesses of the civilized world. 

It had frightened Cassandra when she had learned that she was one of those 'degenerates'. She hadn't dared tell anyone about her feelings or desires, and had even gone so far as to force herself to go on a few dates with some of the boys from her school. She'd gone through the motions of letting them hold her hand, to touching her body, and had even resigned herself to their disgusting kisses. It would have been expected of her to one day court and marry a fine gentleman, and to bear his children and become a mother. All of her aspirations of becoming a heroic knightess had been seen as a 'phase', one that she would grow out of once she discovered the 'miracle of child rearing'. 

Her father had told her to find her destiny no matter what. But she was certain that even he had expected a large part of that destiny to include making a family one day. He had always been of a traditional mindset, and she had no doubt that he would have wanted grandchildren at some point. 

Watching Rapunzel now with such open desire felt liberating. No one could tell her that she was vile or wrong anymore; all they could do was choke on their prejudices in silence. She planned on flaunting her relationship with her wife to the whole world, with Rapunzel always being on her arm where ever they went. They would kiss in public for all to witness, and everyone would know that they were in love and inseparable. 

And for those who dared to protest their union... Well, those people wouldn't be doing much of anything anymore, in the near future. She may have promised Rapunzel to not kill anyone unless absolutely necessary, but there were other ways to permanently subdue their enemies without taking their lives...

Speaking of enemies, she still didn't like the thought of so many strangers crowding around the blonde; where they could easily take her hostage, just as Hector did yesterday. The thought of some piece of shit with a chip on their shoulder killing Rapunzel in a show of rebellion made her anxious. Cassandra herself had no weaknesses, not anymore. Blades, fire, ice, being crushed or electrocuted or poisoned—she was impervious to it all now. Nothing of this world posed a threat to her, and the sooner everyone realized that, the sooner they would accept that she was their eternal Queen.

She had to admit, however, that while she could not be physically hurt, Rapunzel could, and by extension Cassandra could be hurt, too. If anything befell her wife-to-be, she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She loved her so much that it hurt, so much that it was consuming her. It was unbearable to imagine her life without Rapunzel, and as far as the world was concerned, she would just as soon burn it all to ashes to keep the reaper away from her beloved. She would not hesitate to commit any atrocity if Rapunzel were to be taken from her. The screams of the dying would echo through the mountains, their blood would turn the fields red, and no one would be safe from her wrath.

They would all pay for their sins. All of them. And when they begged for mercy, she'd—

“...I could use a little help here,” Rapunzel called out, snapping the usurper out of her increasingly dark reverie. “Unless you plan on just brooding there like a gargoyle all day?”

Cassandra exhaled a breath she had not been aware she'd been holding. She needed to stop being so afraid. She had the Ultimate Power—anyone who dared to lay a finger on the Princess would be smote where they stood. The old Cassandra had been weak and powerless and refused to take a life no matter what. The handmaid of the past did not have it in her to do what was necessary, or to take what she wanted. She had watched for years as Eugene romanced Rapunzel without doing anything to stop it, and would have drowned in her grief upon their wedding. She would have smiled and waved and wished them both all the luck in the world as she fucking died inside. 

What a pathetic wretch she had been.

“I thought you said you would talk with your people on _your_ time,” Cassandra retorted haughtily. “I only said I'd be here to keep an eye on you, not take part in...whatever the hell this is. There's no telling what those filthy peasants are capable of if left unchecked...”

That piqued Rapunzel's ire, the blonde turning to face her with green eyes full of outrage. 

“If they are just 'filthy peasants', what does that make _you?”_ she countered. “You were raised here, and now proclaim yourself as their Queen. The people can only be judged by the character of the one who rules them. So if they are as filthy and vile and repugnant as you say, then that makes you even worse!”

Cassandra did her best not to grin at her harsh words. She had discovered that she took immense pleasure in hearing the Princess berate her, scold her, even yell at her. Rapunzel was always pretty, but seeing this indignant, angry side of her made Cassandra almost swoon. She found herself intentionally provoking her now, just to see that fire in her eyes and hear that disapproval in her voice. As fucked up and wrong as it was, it was just so...hot. 

“And you are as naive and ignorant as ever,” she commented coolly. “You are a Princess. Act like one. Do not confuse your subjects as your friends, or else you will only invite disappointment at best, and an untimely death at worst.”

Cassandra cringed mentally at her own words—that had sounded just like something her father would have told her, back when she was a young teen. Apparently his lessons had really drilled into her psyche after all, much to her chagrin. 

Rapunzel didn't take the bait this time, instead just staring at her with an almost wistful expression on her face. It confused Cassandra, who had expected further repertoire.

“Wh-what are you staring at me like that for?” she demanded stiffly.

The Princess blinked, then sighed, shaking her head. “Nothing...” she murmured. “It's nothing. Forget about it.”

Cassandra's eyes softened. As much as she liked to rile up the blonde, she didn't want to upset her too much. She knew that Rapunzel was a sensitive soul at heart. At one time, she had thought that was a weakness...in some ways, she still thought so. But that was part of what made the girl so strong. She was keenly aware of how to read others, how to talk to them and how to make them smile. Her presence was a soothing one, and when she talked in her soft, melodic voice, people listened and were put at ease. 

It had been what had drawn the emotionally deprived woman to her in the first place, and why she had fallen madly in love with her. If Cassandra was the cold moon in the dark sky, then Rapunzel was the brilliant sun, comforting and warm and nurturing. 

“Raps...please, tell me,” she urged her, doing her best to keep her tone gentle.

Rapunzel put down one of the many blankets she had gathered and looked at her hesitantly. “It's stupid...” she mumbled, looking down. “You'll laugh at me, or get mad, or both.”

Cassandra's first impulse was to protest...but she was right. Those were her two default reactions as of late, it seemed. She had to be more than that, more than just her rage and cynicism. At least for Rapunzel's sake. 

She stepped right up to the smaller girl, taking her hand in hers. “I won't do either of those things. I want you to be honest with me...really, I do. You can tell me anything, Raps...”

Rapunzel looked up at her almost shyly, squeezing her hand. “Alright... You just...reminded me of when you were my handmaid, is all. Back then, you'd tell me stuff like that when ever I was a little too...excitable. I didn't like how you acted so detached and formal, when all I wanted was for you to be my friend.”

Cassandra frowned, but held her tongue from saying anything foolish. Once again, she was reminded of the wretch, of the former knightess who had been ignored and condescended to by Rapunzel and everyone else. She had tried so hard, for so long, to merely be her 'friend'. She'd buried her feelings so deep, terrified of the inevitable rejection she knew would come should her secret be discovered. The lady in waiting represented everything that she had hated about herself—namely, the 'waiting' aspect. All her life she had waited, and waited, and waited for her chance...but her opportunity never came. 

Now, she waited for nothing...for no one. 

“Your safety and well being was always my top priority,” she told her softly. “Not only as my Princess, and not only as my friend... I would have given my life for you, Raps. Without a second thought. If I ever came off as a hard ass, it was because I love you.”

Rapunzel's face turned red as she looked away. “You keep telling me that you love me...” she murmured. “But... Cass, you have to know that this isn't how you show someone that you love them. You don't imprison the ones you love and threaten their friends and family.”

“I've kept my vow,” Cassandra argued stubbornly. “Fitzherbert is still alive and well...I think. I don't know where he scurried off to, but chances are he is doing just fine. He's a survivor. Like a cockroach, he'll just keep turning up when and where you least expect him.”

The blonde pulled away from her then, much to the older woman's disappointment. “And you still can't help but to talk down to and degrade everyone,” she told her sadly. “I know you two always had your differences...but Eugene was your _friend,_ Cass. He was always looking out for you--”

“I don't want to talk about Fitzherbert anymore,” Cassandra cut her off sharply, feeling her jealousy bubbling up into a boil. “And I haven't 'imprisoned' you! Why can't you understand that what I'm doing is for everyone's best interests, including yours? How many times will I have to scream and shout that I'm not the bad guy before you believe me??”

“Is what you're doing best for Eugene, or my parents?” Rapunzel countered, not backing down. “They're out there somewhere, worried sick about me, and you won't even let me convey to them that I'm safe!”

Cassandra grit her teeth, unsure of how to respond. She wanted to show Eugene that Rapunzel was hers now, wanted to make it clear that his time as her lover was over, forever. Her possessiveness whispered in her ear that the rogue could be around any corner, ready to steal the Princess from her and hide her far away. Cassandra knew that as long as Fitzherbert was out there, she would never be able to let down her guard; for as powerful as she had become, she could not bring herself to harm him. Rapunzel would never forgive her for killing her fiance— _former_ fiance, she reminded herself—and would hate her forever.

Eugene may have acted dumb, but he was a smart son of a bitch; and he would no doubt use her weakness to his advantage. Like an annoying insect, he'd just keep coming, no matter how many times she swatted him away. 

But Rapunzel was right. The King and Queen were innocent, and she held no ill will towards them. They deserved to know that their daughter was safe and sound. She held no illusions that either of them would ever come to accept their marriage, nor her usurpation of their thrones, but...she couldn't deprive the blonde of her family. It would just be too cruel. 

It would make her no better than Gothel.

“...Would it make you feel better to send them a letter?” Cassandra asked after a time, purposefully leaving out her thoughts on Eugene. 

Rapunzel looked at her suspiciously, as if she couldn't quite trust her intentions. “It would make me feel better to see them again, face to face,” she told her flatly. Then she sighed, looking deflated. “But...I know you won't let me. So...yeah. If I...if we could send letters back and forth, it'd make me feel better.”

It broke Cassandra's heart to be the cause of such sorrow for her Princess. She wouldn't have had any problems with letting the girl see her parents, but she knew it would be only a matter of time before she demanded to then see Eugene, too. If the two ever reunited and teamed up together to take her out, Cassandra knew in her heart of hearts that she would lose. The Ultimate Power would be useless, and all of her terrible celestial might would be unable to be let loose upon them, lest she accidentally hurt her beloved.

She had to keep them separated. As much as she hated herself for bringing Rapunzel pain, she could not lose her to Fitzherbert. She was the hero in this story, and the hero always got the Princess in the end. Didn't they? 

_You're a selfish bitch. They love each other. Are you really going to stand in the way of true love? Only a depraved villain would do such a thing..._ The voice of the wretch spoke to her in her mind scornfully.

“Good,” Cassandra replied curtly, ignoring the handmaid's infuriating words. “Finish your letter by this evening, and I'll have it sent to your parents.”

Rapunzel stared at her curiously, noticing her fallen friend's internal struggle; Cassandra's lips subtly moving without saying any words, as if she were talking to herself. What could she have been thinking, the blonde wondered? Behind the cold fire in her eyes was an ocean of pain that she had only glimpsed upon a few times in their time as friends. If she could only reach out to the anguished older woman and help to ease that pain, then perhaps she could not only save her, but the world as well...

Cassandra noticed her staring and promptly straightened. She couldn't let her know of the wretch, for if she did, Rapunzel would not stop until she had unearthed that weak pathetic part of herself that was now buried and left for dead. 

“You know where they are, then?” Rapunzel inquired, deciding not to mention what she had seen just now.

“As of yet, I do not...” Cassandra admitted, before continuing, “But I will soon have someone who does, and have them deliver your letter to them.”

“Oh...” Rapunzel paused, looking a bit lost. “Is this mysterious 'someone' someone I know?”

Cassandra debated on whether she should tell the girl the truth or not before deciding that it wouldn't hurt for her to know. “I have a dinner date with our little alchemist friend tonight,” she told her simply. “He is probably holed up with your parents and friends and...Eugene somewhere. Before he leaves after dinner, I'll give him your letter to take back to them.”

“You're...having dinner with Varian?” Rapunzel asked in puzzlement. “I thought you already spoke to him last night...”

“I was a tad busy reforming the kingdom, so I made room in my schedule for a dinner meeting. Don't worry, it will be strictly business between us, I assure you,” Cassandra teased in an attempt at humor. “You're the only one I have eyes for, Blondie, so there's no need to get jealous...”

Rapunzel shook her head in disbelief. “Why am I just hearing about this now? And why am I not invited to this 'business meeting'? You aren't planning on hurting him, are you?”

Cassandra laughed lightly at her barrage of questions, making the Princess frown. “In spite of the numerous times that little brat attacked me in the past, no, I do not plan on hurting him. On the contrary, I want him to join us, as his knowledge will be a great boon to my future plans, and will help transition my rise to global power much more smoothly.” She paused, eyeing Rapunzel thoughtfully. “As for why you are not invited...well...I thought it would be best for a one on one conversation between the two of us. You know Varian...he can get so distracted.”

Rapunzel didn't look very convinced of her reasoning, though, and made her thoughts known. “You wouldn't threaten him to get what you want, would you?” she asked worriedly. “Varian's come a long way, Cass... Please, don't make him do anything bad...he already wears his guilt from before like chains.”

Cassandra just shrugged. “Varian's a big boy. He can make his own decisions without others telling him what he can or cannot do. I would just hate to see all his talent and potential squandered, is all. He is capable of doing so much good for Corona...and the world. Under my rule, he could truly flourish, and I want everyone to be their truest selves. I wasted all my life trying to be something I'm not, and I just don't want that kind of fate to happen to anyone else.”

The Princess stood idly for a moment before turning back to her task. “I guess I'll just have to eat my dinner in my room, then,” she stated, rather passive aggressively. 

“Oh, don't be like that, Raps...” Cassandra chided, boldly wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder. “I know I said before that it was Varian who was prone to distractions, but to be honest, if you were there with us I don't think I'd be able to focus on anything else...”

Rapunzel shivered in the arms of the usurper, feeling a mixture of warmth and anxiety well up in her chest. The way she joked and teased would have been almost endearing under different circumstances, but in the context of what was happening now, it just felt unsettling. 

“I'll make it up to you,” Cassandra went on, her hands rubbing at her sides greedily. 

“You _really_ want to make it up to me?” Rapunzel asked in a sultry tone that sent shivers down her captor's spine. 

“Y-yes, of course...” Cassandra nodded, licking her lips that felt suddenly dry. “Just name it...”

The blonde pulled away from her, gesturing towards the ground beneath them. “Then help me prepare for my guests. I want to create a safe, comforting environment for them here while we talk things over. You made Corona into a dark, foreboding place; the castle most of all. So we're going to sit out here in a circle, and we're going to air our grievances.” She shoved a roll of blankets—they were more like large towels—into her arms before going back to her business. “...And I think it would be best if you weren't here with us.”

Cassandra felt like she'd just gotten a bucket of ice cold water thrown over her, and she glowered at the girl in outrage. “That is out of the question,” she growled. “I told you, I'm not going to let you leave my sight.”

“You don't have to be standing around like a specter to do that,” Rapunzel retorted calmly. “I know you can see things just fine through your black rocks. So you can sit on your throne in there that you care so much about and watch me from afar. Your presence will only unnerve and frighten them, especially so soon after what you did yesterday.”

Cassandra sneered at her openly, not appreciating being cast aside. “I am their Queen,” she argued. “They will have to get used to me sooner or later. You can't hide them from me forever, Raps. The people must know and accept that I am the one who rules them, now.”

“Oh, but you know them, Cass,” Rapunzel shot back in a mocking way. “How did you put it before with Varian? They're so easily 'distracted', so it would be best if you sat this one out. I'll make it up to you.”

“Ohoho! You sly little shrew!” Cassandra cackled, “Using my own words against me! You're just _full_ of surprises today, Raps. Fine, I'll let you take the lead in your little friendship circle this morning. But if I see even the slightest inkling that someone might hurt you, I'm going to kill them. So you might want to have everyone wear something over their clothes, cause it might get fucking messy!”

Rapunzel's eyes widened at her brazen threat of violence, and she felt her own temper rising to heights she had never thought possible before. How could she be so cavalier about taking another's life?? She was her best friend, and yet seeing her smug, cruel face made the normally gentle girl's hands ball up into tight fists. 

She dropped what she was doing and stomped right up to the usurper in a red haze of anger before taking a swing at her.

Her fist connected with her face, and she immediately felt regret, pulling her hands up to cover her mouth in horror of what she had just done. It wasn't like her to lose her temper like this, much less in such a physically violent manner. Cass might have angered her, but she didn't deserve to be struck...

“I'm so sorry!” she apologized, “I-I didn't mean to...I just...are you okay?”

But Cassandra only stared at her—not in anger or outrage, but with those eyes, so full of lust. And that grin, so wolfish in its hunger...

“...Like I keep telling you...” Cassandra murmured quietly, her hand shooting out to snatch at her wrist before pulling her close against her. “You don't ever have to apologize to me.”

And, without warning, Cassandra gave into her hunger once more and forced her mouth over hers in a heated kiss. Rapunzel gasped and was surprised at first, but soon found herself returning the kiss, pouring her anger and frustration into it as Cassandra wrapped her arms tight around her. 

It felt wrong, to do such an intimate act out of anger. And yet, as the two stood toe to toe, ravenously kissing each other, Rapunzel felt her mounting aggression melting away. At least this wasn't as bad as throwing fists, right?

She let out a muffled moan as she felt Cassandra's hands digging into her bottom, squeezing her tight rear with shameless desire. It made her face turn beet red with embarrassment...but at the same time, it felt strangely good, and she couldn't help but to lean into her best friend as they made out out in the open.

By the time Cassandra pulled away from her, Rapunzel felt dizzy and disoriented. This wasn't the first time she had locked lips with her former handmaid now, and yet every time, she was left feeling breathless and out of sorts. The way she brought out the fire in her made Rapunzel feel uncomfortably warm, not to mention confused and troubled. 

She loved Eugene. He was her fiance. She loved Cassandra. She was her best friend. 

So why was she so damned flustered all of a sudden when Cassandra gently cupped her chin in her hand and smiled down at her?

“...I think you're a natural born biter, Raps,” Cassandra chuckled, her tongue sliding along her lower lip lewdly. “Not that I mind, of course. I like when you put a little force into it...”

Rapunzel wiped her mouth, feeling ashamed. She shouldn't have felt any attraction to her best friend. Not that there was anything wrong with two women or men being together, but...she wasn't like that. 

Was she?

“...And you really like touching me,” she responded lamely, her heart still racing from feeling the dark Queen's hands upon her curves. Not even Eugene had ever touched her like that...

“That I do!” Cassandra laughed, giving her a wink. She picked up the blankets with one hand and placed the other on the dazed blonde's shoulder. “Come on, Princess. I'll help you get ready for your special event. Perhaps you can convince the chefs to come back and work in the castle so that poor Varian can have a proper meal later tonight...”

– 

It had taken some time and a lot of effort to focus after Cassandra's impromptu kissing session, but Rapunzel was finally ready to greet her people and open a discussion with them. She stood at the castle gates, which she had decorated with several bright, festive colors, and waited patiently for the first of the citizens to come into the courtyard. 

Cassandra had retreated back into the throne room, as she had said she would, but even now, the blonde could feel her eyes upon her. She hesitantly looked up into one of the many black rock pillars that the usurper had erected around the courtyard, knowing that Cassandra was looking right back at her. 

It was so unnerving, to be watched like this from afar. But it was better than having the self proclaimed Queen looming over her and her guests like a silent sentinel, just looking for any excuse to kill someone. She understood that safety measures were necessary for any public figure, especially for royalty, but Cassandra was taking those measures to an extreme. She seemed to be out for blood, and it scared her. 

Her own feelings regarding her best friend were also weighing heavily upon her shoulders. Rapunzel could not deny the thrill she had felt each time Cassandra kissed her, and the way she touched her made her legs feel like jelly. She briefly wondered that if she had never met Eugene, would she have fallen for her handmaid in a similar fashion? Would they be engaged right now, with the Sundrop and Moonstone being out of the picture, and Zhan Tiri remaining securely locked away in the nether world?

But, no—it wouldn't be at all similar to what she had with Eugene. Sure, the former rogue had started off as a thief and had a difficult time gaining the trust of the people of Corona, but he had a good heart and had proved himself to be reliable and trustworthy. 

And, well...he was a man. That mattered a lot, to both royalty and society as a whole.

Before she had betrayed them at the Dark Kingdom, Cassandra had been a good person. She was strong and smart and oh so brave, and she cared about her deeply. But even if Rapunzel had fallen for her in a hypothetical Eugene-less universe, it never would have been able to work. Their relationship would have been burned and destroyed by outside forces beyond either of their control, for as the Princess of Corona, she had a duty to produce an heir to the throne. And even with the Ultimate Power at her disposal, she highly doubted Cassandra was capable of giving her a child in the way that only a man could. 

But Cassandra was the Queen now. She had the final say in who she wanted to marry, and there wasn't a single person in this world who could tell her otherwise. Rapunzel included, apparently. 

She sighed, leaning back against the open gate wearily. What would the future hold for her as Cassandra's wife? Not so long ago, she had thought her future had been laid out so plainly, so certainly. After defeating Zhan Tiri and bringing Cass back from the dark side, she would marry Eugene, settle down, and eventually have a child with him. Things would be peaceful, with the occasional adventure to shake things up a bit, but otherwise it would have been happily ever after. 

Could she learn to be happy, being wed to Cassandra? Could she really betray Eugene like that, after he had fought so hard to rescue her time and again? What if no one was able to 'save' her, and she was fated to be trapped with her deranged best friend for the rest of her days?

Rapunzel groaned, rubbing her temples. All these questions flooded her mind in a swirling tempest, and _fuck,_ it was giving her such a headache! She couldn't afford to worry about herself right now, not when she had a whole kingdom to pull out from the depths of despair. She had to focus on being that bright, cheery girl that everyone had come to know and love. Anything less than that, and this whole endeavor would be pointless.

_Everyone is counting on me..._ She thought grimly. _I have to make things right. There's no one else who can do this. Just...breathe. So what if Cass is kind of a maniac and making me question my sexuality? So what if she's a bit power mad and a little bloodthirsty? I can still save her. She's still my best friend. Defeating her doesn't have to end with..._

Rapunzel frowned. What would happen if and when Cassandra was taken out? Would she be too dangerous to be kept alive? Even if they stripped her of the Ultimate Power, people would not likely just let her walk away free. They would want her to die for her crimes.

She shuddered. Even after all she had done or had yet to do...Rapunzel didn't want Cass to die. There just _had_ to be a way to resolve this without any more death!

So lost was she in her own thoughts, that the blonde had failed to notice a lone figure approaching on horseback, until the sound of hooves clopping on black rock-laced pavement snapped her into attention.

The rider in question stopped just in front of her, lowering his hood to reveal the face of a man perhaps in his mid thirties or early forties. He had short brown hair that was swept to the side, showing off quite the widow's peak. His eyes were a blue-green hue, and held a certain kind of mirth in them.

His attire was what really stood out to her, however. He was clad in an almost gaudy looking red vest with gold trim, with dark brown trousers that held several pockets, and with a white capelet draped over his left shoulder and fell slightly behind him. His boots were a polished black, and his gloves were as pristine of a white as his capelet. All in all, he appeared to be a wealthy, pompous man that was neither handsome nor ugly; at least to her own standards, which were already being called into question as of late thanks to Cassandra.

“Thank you for coming to see me!” she greeted him with a curtsy, doing her best to smile and look friendly. “You're a bit early, though... _Quite_ a bit early, actually. But, that's okay! You can be the first to choose your seat in my courtyard circle!”

The stranger's face broke out into a grin, and he chuckled, waving his hands in front of him.

“Oh, I am honored, Princess, truly!” he exclaimed, his voice matching his lavish outfit, sounding cultured and well spoken. “But I did not ride here to the castle to speak with you, I apologize.” 

Rapunzel's face screwed up into an expression of confusion. “Oh...” she said awkwardly, brushing her hand through her bangs anxiously as she regarded him. “Um...then why have you come here, stranger?”

He dismounted, standing at an average height of about five foot, ten inches. His build was also pretty average, as far as she could tell. 

“Ah, but where are my manners?” he asked, taking her hand in his and kissing its top. “I have not yet given your highness my name! Please, forgive me. It has been such a long night!” 

Rapunzel froze, feeling panic welling up in her heart as she realized that Cassandra was watching all of this. This man, alone and early and not here to sit down and talk with her would no doubt raise the dark Queen's suspicions. And now he was kissing her hand, standing close to her...and not realizing that he was in danger of being torn apart by a mass of black rocks!

“I am Pontius Maximilian The Third! And I have come to seek an audience with Queen Cassandra!” 

She blinked, her mouth hanging open as she was left speechless. So far, everyone had seemingly fled in fear from Cassandra, many leaving the island kingdom altogether to get away from her. She certainly hadn't expected anyone to come here this morning to see the usurper of all people.

Before she could respond to him, however, the giant black doors to the throne room shuddered and began to creak open with a loud grinding noise. Both the Princess and the odd man turned to see the dark entrance to the castle yawning before them like the great black maw of some titanic monstrosity. 

It seemed Cassandra had heard his request, and had granted him an audience instead of obliterating him where he stood. 

Pontius looked back down at Rapunzel with a smirk before giving her a curt bow. “Looks like that's my cue to head on in,” he quipped. “Best of luck with your meeting out here, Princess. Those people are really, _really_ desperate, but I'm sure you have some sort of well thought out, concrete plan laid out for them, right? Why else would you have them come here? Surely not just to talk and have tea...”

He gave a wink and a laugh before turning on his heel and began making his way towards the great castle doors with a leisurely gait, whistling as he went along. 

Rapunzel glared at the man's back, deciding that she did not like him very much at all. But his words, while annoyingly blunt, rang true. She did not have a well thought out plan, and her stomach twisted into knots as she realized that merely talking things out might not be enough to quell the panicked Coronans. 

“Pompous bastard...” she muttered under her breath. As much as she hated curse words, she could not deny that uttering them, at least to herself, made her feel just a bit better. 

She couldn't help but wonder what the stranger wanted with Cassandra. Just what were his intentions? Was he an ally, or a wolf in sheep's clothing?

Rapunzel sighed, deciding to let the 'Queen' take care of it. Right now, she had to concentrate on her impending get-together with her people, and as she looked back, she could already see some weary souls making their way towards her...

So she put on her best smile, readjusted her hair, and gave Pascal a kiss for luck. 

Now was the time to truly step into her role as 'Princess'. 

– 

Cassandra sat upon her obsidian throne, her face leaning against her fist as she looked down to regard a most strange looking man approaching her. She had been sorely tempted to kill him when she had first seen the stranger approach Rapunzel, as he had seemed so suspicious...at least to her paranoid mind, he did. But as she focused on listening through her black rocks, she had heard his request, and had been surprised to learn that he had come not for the blonde, but for her.

Thus she had opened the doors for him to enter, intrigued. 

He stopped just before the steps that led up to her throne, kneeling down on one knee as he bowed his head. 

“...I'm sorry, but...what did you say your name was again?” Cassandra inquired after a time.

“Pontius Maximilian The Third, at your service, your Majesty!” he replied without missing a beat.

Cassandra stifled a laugh. There was no way in hell that that was his real name. It was just too absurd to be legitimate, bordering on a parody of what some stuffy aristocratic nobleman might call himself. 

“And what, pray tell, is your business here with me, Pontius Maximilian The Third?” she asked, each word coming out deliberately. She could not deny that the name was fun to say, at least. 

“I saw your...handiwork yesterday, with the whole black rock tower show,” Pontius told her casually. “I was not one of those fools that stood against you up there, of course! But I did see it from afar, and I heard your great booming voice from high above, like the voice of a goddess! I can't begin to tell you how much I agreed with every single word. It was like a divine revelation! And then, earlier, I heard the Princess' invitation coming from one of your black rocks, so...I decided to drop by and apply for a position under your rule!”

Cassandra raised a brow. Although she had demanded people to bow and submit to her just yesterday, she had to admit that it felt odd, seeing this man kneeling before her. Maybe it would take a little time to get used to being genuinely treated like a Queen. After all, her entire life had been spent being ignored or disregarded. Now, people would finally look upon her for the true great ruler that she was.

“What sort of position were you thinking?” she asked placidly. 

Pontius looked up at her with a confident grin. “I would be your faithful adviser, my lady,” he told her smoothly, still kneeling on the floor. 

Cassandra let out a bark of laughter in disbelief. “Surely you jest!” she exclaimed. _“No one_ tells me what to do.”

But Pontius did not seem to falter at her flat out dismissal, instead barreling ahead. “I am not a jester, I assure you. And I would not be a teller, either. I would 'advise' your Majesty on several issues, as well as contribute many of my certain...skills to your cause. Pardon my bluntness, my Queen, but do you really think King Frederic—or any royal in general, for that matter—ruled solely by himself, without the aid of several advisers serving under him?”

“I'm not King Frederic,” Cassandra retorted flatly. “Nor am I any mere Queen content with just one kingdom to rule. I am Cassandra, and soon, all the world shall know my name.”

Pontius shifted with a grimace. “Let me put it another way, then...” he said, then held up a hand. “But first...could you, ah...permit me to stand, your Majesty? My knees aren't so great, you see, and this floor is gonna wreak havoc on them...”

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Very well. Get up and get on with it, then,” she told him with a lazy wave.

The gaudily dressed man stood to his feet, suddenly looking quite animated. “You ever hear of the legend of King Arthur, by any chance?” he asked.

Cassandra frowned at the seemingly random question, but nodded. “Yes, of course... My father used to tell me the stories of Arthur and Camelot and Avalon and so on. What is your point?”

“My point is...you're King Arthur here, and this is your Camelot,” Pontius explained, then added with a grin, “And I'm your Merlin!”

She narrowed her dark eyes at him. “Are you saying you're some sort of sorcerer, then?” she asked, her voice low with suspicion. “Because the last witch who claimed to want to 'help' me had a rather...prickly fate, in the end.”

Pontius held up his hands and shook his head. “No, no, I am no sorcerer, your Majesty,” he chuckled, “Not the kind who shoots lightning bolts and fireballs, anyway. Think of me more like...a sorcerer of words, instead. If you recall, Merlin aided Arthur in his quest for the throne. The Sword in the Stone was one of his great feats, but that alone did not cement his status as King. The old wizard guided him along to find his destiny, and in spite of Arthur coming from nothing and everyone doubting him, in the end, no one could deny that he was the fated King of Camelot.”

Cassandra's expression turned thoughtful at the mention of 'destiny'. She, too, had come from nothing; and now she sat on the throne as Corona's Queen. And yet...virtually no one recognized her as such. 

“Alright... So, what can you do to aid me, then?” she demanded. “You aren't a wizard, or even a knight. Why would anyone listen to you, a mere mortal, when they won't even listen to me?”

Pontius smiled tightly, spreading his hands out. “Like I told you...my magic is in my words. Words have power, and when you know what to say, and how to say it...people will listen. Begging your pardon, your Majesty, but you are very young, and very...oh, how should I put it? You're not the best with words. Excluding threats, that is. Correct me if I am wrong, but I think my statement stands for itself in that you think brute force is the answer to every problem. I don't know if you've been out there recently, but many are calling you a 'usurper'. They do not see you as their rightful Queen. That's where I can help you. I happen to be great with words, and I have the knowledge to not only talk the talk, but walk the walk. If you grant me the role of your chief adviser, I can guarantee you that I'll have everyone bowing to you and seeing you as their legitimate Queen, no threats of violence required!”

Cassandra grimaced, not liking that some pompous stranger was calling her out to her face like this. Such insolence should have been met with swift punishment...and yet, Pontius was right. She was not the best with words, and she never had been. It was that very limitation that had stopped her from telling Rapunzel her true feelings much sooner, and had cost her any chance at romancing the girl as she committed fully to Eugene. Taking action was her forte, and while she loathed needing help from anyone other than her Princess, she was forced to accept that as a Queen, she would need allies. And if this goofy looking man had come here to offer his services on a silver platter, then why not make use of him?

Still...she had to be wary. She had blindly trusted in Zhan Tiri before, and that had nearly ended with her being deprived of her Moonstone and the little bitch acquiring the Ultimate Power instead of herself.

“What exactly do you get out of this? What is it that you truly want?” she inquired straightforwardly, her glowing eyes piercing right through him.

Pontius took a moment to ponder this, before shrugging. “I want to be a small but invaluable cog in this great machine of yours,” he told her. “I believe that you have the power to accomplish great things, but every important figure in history has always been met with naysayers and adversity on their road to legend. If possible, I'd like to just...make that road of yours a little smoother, so to say.” He gave her a wink. “Plus, the status of being the world ruler's adviser wouldn't be without its perks, heheheh...”

Cassandra snorted. “You talk a big game, that much is certain,” she told him. “But...I will entertain your request of being my adviser, if you can prove yourself worthy. Are you prepared to earn your keep then, Pontius?”

Pontius gave a deep bow at that, holding out his capelet to the side in a flourish. “I am always prepared to prove myself, your Majesty. Name the challenge, and consider it done.”

“Very well,” Cassandra nodded, rubbing her chin for a moment. “Make the case to the people that I am the rightful and legitimate Queen of Corona, and the job of chief adviser is yours.”

The man in red straightened before giving a salute. “You shall not regret this, your Majesty,” he said, his thin lips curled into a smug smirk. “Now, if I may be so bold...would you care to discuss your plans for the future with me? If I am to make my case, it would be a great help to know what you are thinking...and hell, to know a bit about yourself in general! A little personality and relatability can go a long way in shifting the public's opinion of you, believe me. I can spin even your worst traits and attributes into a positive light—not that you aren't as close to perfection as possible already, of course,” he added quickly towards the end.

Cassandra shook her head. “You don't have to be such a suck up,” she told him wearily. “But...I suppose I could tell you a little of what I have planned for the near future, at least. For one, I am getting married quite soon...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, headcanon time: in this AU, Cassandra is a repressed, deep closeted lesbian that grew up hating herself for being attracted to girls. She fell in love with Rapunzel early on in their friendship, but buried her feelings for fear of being rejected and/or vilified for being 'sinful'. Now, as far as I know, there isn't any reference to any kind of organized religions in RTA, so I took some massive liberties there. Suffice it to say that in the roughly medieval setting of the show, being openly gay was frowned upon in most places in the world. So, after gaining all that power, Cass just lets everything loose and doesn't give a shit what anyone thinks of her anymore. But of course, after being so deprived and repressed all her life, she doesn't know how to express herself without being overly aggressive and to the extreme. Thus, she wants to ride off into the sunset with her Princess, like any good happily ever after. Even though it is all forced and horribly wrong in this case.
> 
> Also, a wild OC appears! Hopefully he doesn't feel too out of place as the story continues lol. There won't be too many OC's in the future though, I promise.


	12. An Airing of Grievances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel takes on the many problems and woes of her people in an attempt to hold her kingdom together, while Cassandra learns about what events she has missed in her time away from Corona, prompting her to make a rash decision...

Pontius sat on one of the black steps that led up to Cassandra's throne, producing a small silver flask from one of his many pockets.  
“Hey, that's great! Everybody loves a wedding, especially a royal one,” he exclaimed, then paused as he brought the flask up to his lips. “Er...mind if I drink to your good fortune?”

“I don't care what you drink,” Cassandra told him flatly, now standing before him. She found she couldn't sit still for very long, not when Rapunzel was outside socializing with their people. “I am not going to be the sort of Queen who puts on airs and makes up a million little rules to follow when ever someone is in my presence. The age of pretentious, self important monarchs with delicate sensibilities is over.”

Pontius raised his flask in toast. “Heh, I'll definitely drink to that.” He took a long swig. “So! Who's the lucky guy you got your heart set on?” he asked casually before taking another sip.

“The lucky guy is a girl, and that girl is Princess Rapunzel,” Cassandra stated bluntly.

Pontius nearly choked on his drink, stifling a cough as he composed himself. 

“Is that a _problem_ for you?” Cassandra asked, her voice dripping with challenge as her eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“A problem? Not for me, no,” Pontius assured her quickly. “It's actually a smart move, marrying the daughter of the former King and Queen. Corona will be much more receptive towards you with her as your wife, since they know and trust and love her. And since I assume that she's on board with your, ah...takeover, she'll be of great help to tide a lot of doubters over to your side.”

Cassandra frowned, unsure if she liked how he was phrasing her relationship with the blonde. “You make it all sound so...tactical, like I'm only marrying her for political reasons.”

The man clad in red shrugged nonchalantly. “Just because it's tactical and a sound political move on your part does not mean that you can't love her,” he explained placatingly. “Now, I don't want to upset you here, but you have to be aware of just how... _unique_ this marriage is in the face of traditional royal weddings. There are many people that believe that two women—or two men, for that matter—simply shouldn't be allowed to wed. Pretty archaic, I know. With royalty, it is even more taboo, since it is imperative that the King and Queen produce an heir in order to--”

“I know full well how people will react to our wedding,” Cassandra bit out irritably. “I don't give a fuck what they will whisper and gossip and fear monger amongst each other. Rapunzel belongs to _me,_ and I will have her as my wife. Anyone who doesn't like that fact can go and choke on it.”

Pontius forced a smile before taking one last drink from his flask. “You are right, of course...” he agreed. “And I will be sure to also make the case for your love for the Princess when making the case for your rightful rule, your Majesty. Worry not; when all is said and done, the naysayers will be merely a vocal minority.”

Cassandra wanted to believe that, but even if he was right, she knew that there would be a certain someone who would always be against her marrying Rapunzel, and would no doubt do everything in his power to ruin everything for her. There would be no amount of pithy or fanciful words that Pontius could throw at Eugene that would make him stand down.

And Eugene had friends that would ride with him to hell and back. Although she had killed Hector, there was still Adira, Edmund and Quirin to contend with, all three of them being powerful warriors in their own right, and would definitely be powerful pains in her ass. While she was confident that she would soon have Varian firmly under her boot, the little alchemist would likely never fully ally himself with her, and any tricks he might try and pull to deceive her would be unpredictable. Of all the people in the world to pose a threat to her now, it was a teenage boy who had fantasized and probably had wet dreams about her in the past. She would have found that hysterically funny, if he were not such a dangerous little shit. She still remembered how he had hit her with his amber gun not so long ago, and while she had been able to free herself, it had still been a very unpleasant experience.

They were all probably planning on how to kill her right now as they hid away like a bunch of filthy rats. The Trans-Dimensional Portal that Varian had built to seal away Zhan Tiri might have been destroyed upon her rebirth as a Celestial being, but that did not mean he couldn't just rebuild it. Demanitus had trapped Zhan Tiri for thousands of years before...but Zhan Tiri did not have the Ultimate Power. Cassandra took confidence that if she were somehow ever cast into that netherworld someday herself, it would not be enough to trap her for long. 

For there was no force in this world or the next that would keep her from Rapunzel. 

“...You are risking much by allying yourself with me,” Cassandra commented distractedly as she juggled conversing with Pontius, as well as spying on the Princess in the courtyard. Part of her wanted to solely focus on keeping an eye on her fiance, but she knew that sooner or later she had to hone her abilities in multitasking if she ever wanted to fully realize her powers over the black rocks. As of now, she could only peer through one vantage at a time. Any more than that at once, and she became overwhelmed, feeling disoriented as though she were looking through a kaleidoscope. It was the same for listening through them—everything just degenerated into an indecipherable cacophony of voices if she listened to more than one source. “I assume you are a native to Corona?”

Pontius nodded, putting his flask away and readjusting his capelet. “That I am, your Majesty. That is why I am siding with you; and I can tell you with certainty that there will be many more who will want to throw in their support under your rule as well. You see, I consider myself to be a patriot...a Coronan Nationalist, if you will. I believe that above all other kingdoms, Corona is special; and oh, you have most definitely proven that belief to be a reality! Like minded people will proudly follow you, as you want what they have wanted for years: a bigger, stronger Corona that does not yield to outsiders.”

Cassandra considered his words carefully. Suddenly, his gaudy attire made sense to her; as it was an extremely formal, albeit old style of fashion that Coronan elites used to wear. If what he was saying was true, then she could use the fervor of these 'nationalists' to her advantage. Being raised as the Guard Captain's daughter, she considered herself to be a Coronan patriot, in many ways. She had dedicated her entire young life to serving her kingdom, training relentlessly until she had gotten the esteemed privilege of becoming Princess Rapunzel's lady in waiting. Time and again she had done everything from helping her with her hair and getting her dressed in the mornings, to protecting her from villainous scum and monstrous beasts alike. Most had considered her a competent handmaid...but as always, she was relegated to a secondary character, a supporting figure that was perpetually seen in the background, and nothing more. 

“Everyone should know by now that Corona is the shining jewel among the Seven Kingdoms,” Pontius went on. “The world beyond is filled with oppressive, warring countries that won't cease their foolishness until all sides are obliterated. With you on the throne, Corona can be the guiding light that saves them from themselves.”

“Indeed...” Cassandra agreed as she eyed her Princess through one of the black rock pillars that surrounded her outside. Even through the colorless, distorted image that the black rocks fed into her vision, she was so beautiful. In spite of her despair, the blonde held her head up high and put everyone else before herself. It was just the kind of person she was, so selfless and loving and compassionate. Cassandra coveted her innate light that she always exuded, jealous of how easily she seemed to grasp happiness while she herself could do nothing but flail helplessly in the dark. “As I proclaimed yesterday, every flag in every kingdom will bear New Corona's colors, in time.”

“New Corona, eh?” Pontius hummed curiously. 

“It's a work in progress...” Cassandra retorted defensively. “A placeholder, until I can come up with a proper name for my one world kingdom.”

“Not too shabby, really,” Pontius chuckled. “I am sure what ever name you come up with will be one fit for the coming kingdom of Earth. Of course, we must first stabilize Corona before we can expand outward...”

The dark Queen lost track of what he was talking about as she paced anxiously, watching more and more people flooding into the courtyard. They were all going over to sit in a great big circle with Rapunzel, and she recognized a great many of them right away. There was the old sweet shop owner, Monty; Feldspar the cobbler, Xavier the blacksmith, Mrs. Crowley and the maids, and several others that she had come to know in her time in Corona.

How surreal it felt now, to be their Queen, when she had once been just a mere handmaid. No one had really respected her; the only reason she had even been visible was because of the Princess she traveled with. Rapunzel had such a wanderlust about her, no doubt from being cooped up in a tower for most of her young life, and had dragged her from one side of the kingdom to the other. It was always some zany adventure, or a mission of goodwill that she had felt just had to be done by herself and no one else. Cassandra remembered all the countless times she lost the blonde in a crowd, sheer panic gripping her heart, before she would spot the tell tale sight of her long flowing golden locks and breathe a sigh of relief as she caught up to her. 

And that had been her life in a nutshell. A follower, always following and being lead about by her nose like a good dog, leashed and obedient. Rapunzel would indulge her from time to time with the occasional little crumb of pretending like her opinion mattered, but she would always condescend and talk over her time and again without fail. The worst part was how she acted blissfully unaware that she was doing anything wrong, because how could she? She was the perfect little Princess, with the perfect posh life with loving parents, a fiance who she loved and loved her in return, and had an entire kingdom who virtually loved her and kissed her dirt stained feet wherever she roamed. She was always right, about everything, and whoever disagreed with her or had some modicum of contention was automatically deemed a villain, a jealous goon who didn't know their place and only wanted to tear her down.

 _You're STILL jealous and resentful towards her, even after you've taken everything away from her and ruined her life??_ The voice of the wretch spat in her mind. _Is a lifetime of being your wife going to be her punishment, then? Trapped in a fucked up marriage with you, the Queen of the world? Unable to live of her own free will, with you forcing yourself on her like a fucking bitch in heat every miserable day of her existence? You sick, twisted fucking shit smear of a—_

“Shut the fuck up...” Cassandra growled, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her head in her hands. The wretch was getting louder and more persistent lately. The handmaid was hellbent on making her doubt her choices, especially concerning her forced marriage with Rapunzel.

Pontius stopped what ever he was going on about, looking at her quizzically. “Er...I apologize, your Majesty?” He said uncertainly. “I was only trying to explain that I have allies of my own; people that would be more than willing to help fill in the gaps around here. Corona is an island kingdom that relies heavily on trade, and if we are not swift to maintain key trade routes, it will only make it more difficult for the people's minds to be swayed on their opinions of you.”

Cassandra took a steadying breath. She loved Rapunzel; she wanted to marry the girl and make her happy...but at the same time, she was deeply envious of her, even resented her for all the times she had felt slighted by the Princess. Even now, after she had claimed her destiny and the throne, Rapunzel was still telling her what to do. Why had she agreed to stay in the castle, sulking away from everyone, when she should have been the one out there talking to them, commanding them to get their shit together and move on with their lives? They were acting like they'd just gone through some hostile takeover, when she hadn't even killed anyone—minus Hector and Zhan Tiri, but they deserved it. There had been no invading army, no death squads to wipe out the former royals and dissenters. If anything, she had been quite restrained and peaceful in usurping the throne. 

She kept saying that no one told her what to do, and yet here she was, following orders from the Princess yet again. Part of her was tempted to just storm out there right now, in her monstrous, demonic form, and give them something to be truly frightened of. Oh, how priceless their horrified expressions would be! Seeing their little circle break up as everyone ran away would have felt so good.

And yet...she had assured Rapunzel that she wouldn't do anything to interfere. If she stomped out into the courtyard and scared everyone away, not only would it be counterproductive, but it would further upset and alienate the blonde, who she was trying desperately to romance before their eventual wedding. There was a spark of love there, she knew; but if she was careless that spark would die out, like a fragile ember too weak to become anything more. She had to nurture that tiny flame within Rapunzel's heart, so that it would grow into the inferno that was raging within her own.

Still, she wanted to be out there with her, not stuck inside like a petulant child in time out. And as she regarded Pontius and his fancy capelet, an idea began to form in her mind.

“You say you have people that would be loyal to me, and would swear themselves to me and my cause?” she asked distractedly.

“That I do,” Pontius affirmed. “Just give the word, and I'll...”

“Bring them here,” Cassandra cut him off curtly. “Do what you must, and accommodate yourselves here in the castle. I have been away from Corona for a long time now, and I would hear everything that has transpired in my absence. I trust you are not only up to date on such information, but are a reliable source as well?”

“But of course, your Majesty,” Pontius nodded. “There is much to discuss on the events that occurred not so long before your rise to power. Most notably, the attempted destruction of Corona by those filthy Saporian separatists...”

 _“What??”_ Cassandra balked, her eyes widening in outrage. “When? How...?”

“They were all but defeated and imprisoned, of course,” Pontius told her. “In fact, I believe they are still rotting down in the dungeons as we speak. A waste of space, as well as tax payer's money, if you ask me.”

Cassandra could hardly believe what she was hearing. A group of Saporian terrorists had threatened the kingdom, and instead of being put to death, they were allowed to live as prisoners?? What the fuck had the King been thinking? 

“Thank goodness for Princess Rapunzel's courage and swift action that day, or else I fear those ruffians would have succeeded, and would have used that young alchemist's weapon of mass destruction to lay waste to our fair kingdom.” Pontius went on dramatically.

Rapunzel. _Of course_ it had been Rapunzel who had saved the day. She _always_ got to be the hero. Had that been the reason the blonde and the others had left the Dark Kingdom, so soon after she had acquired the Moonstone back then? She could remember her former friends and the Princess leaving rather abruptly via hot air balloon, while she had been left to her own devices with only Zhan Tiri for company...

And then there was Varian. Apparently he had aided the terrorists in nearly destroying Corona. And yet he had gotten a free pass from everyone, including Rapunzel, while she was demonized and vilified for wanting to make the world a better place! The sheer hypocrisy and injustice made her seethe with anger. Why hadn't Rapunzel told her any of this before?? 

On that note, what else might she have been hiding from her?

“...Tell me everything,” Cassandra growled, her darkened heart yearning for retribution. “And make it quick. I have an important matter to attend to outside.”

Pontius grinned, all too eager to divulge his knowledge. “Gladly, your Majesty. This shan't take long. It all began when the imprisoned alchemist, Varian, teamed up with Andrew and his cadre...”

– 

Rapunzel sat cross legged on one of the blankets that she'd placed down on the ground earlier, acting as the head of the rapidly filling circle of disgruntled Coronans. She did her best to calm her breathing, willing her anxiety to dissipate in favor of courage and determination. While she had no real plan here, she would do what Eugene had always been fond of doing: she'd wing it. After all, they were all in the same boat here, right? Ignoring the fact that Cassandra was her best friend—and was going to be her wife—she was as much of a captive as anyone else, if not more so. 

People were still coming into the courtyard, but for the most part, everyone was here. Feldspar, Xavier, Mrs. Crowley, Monty—the pillars of the community had not fled their kingdom, thankfully. That gave her a bit of hope that she could convince them to remain despite the new Queen who sat on the throne. 

Although Rapunzel prided herself with knowing virtually every face in Corona, there was a young woman who sat not very far from her who she did not recognize. Plain brown hair, a plain face, wearing plain clothing... She was perfectly unassuming. Perhaps she was one of the many people who merely passed through the island kingdom via ship, and had gotten swept up in this fiasco? But then...why would an outsider join her here in this circle of Corona's most well known citizens, many of whom had roots that went back several generations? 

And was she just being paranoid, or was the girl staring at her with an air of familiarity? She looked friendly enough, but the way she was smiling almost knowingly at her made Rapunzel feel unsettled. 

“Thank you all for coming,” she announced clearly, her hands placed in her lap. “I know that this has been a...rough time for you, but let me assure you that together, we can get through this. We are stronger when we--”

“I didn't come here to listen to heartfelt platitudes, Princess!” exclaimed a fuming Monty, who was sitting nearly on the opposite side of the circle from where she was. Typical—even now, he couldn't help but show his disdain for her. 

“My sweet shop was pillaged last night, and I demand recompense for what those hoodlums have done!” he told her indignantly.

“The looters ransacked my business, as well!” Feldspar put in. “Everything from boots to heels, either gone or ruined! It's a catastrophe, I tell ya!”

“Your respective establishments will be recompensed, I promise,” Rapunzel tried to placate them. “Please, try and remain calm. The most important thing is that we are all alive and safe...”

“Safe?? Have you gone mad?? Did you see what that evil friend of yours did yesterday??” Monty cried, the stout older man quite animated with his hand gestures.

Rapunzel frowned, feeling a bit defensive. “Cassandra isn't evil...” she said slowly. “She's just...confused. Angry. Lost. But she would never go out of her way to needlessly hurt or kill anyone...”

“Tell that to the guy who got a spike through his head!” Feldspar argued stubbornly. 

“Hector had taken me as his hostage, if you fail to recall!” Rapunzel shot back, an edge of anger tainting her voice now. “I don't like what happened either, but what Cassandra did was not unjustified. She was only trying to protect me...”

It felt painfully funny, to now be defending her captor when she had just so recently argued against her violent actions herself. Was her own mind breaking as well, she wondered? Was she not as strong as she believed herself to be? While she was still trying to process her best friend's fall into darkness, was she blinded by bias regarding her increasingly volatile actions?

“Is Cassandra truly going to be our Queen from henceforth?” Xavier asked uneasily. “I've known her for so long now, but...I never thought she was capable of this. On one hand, I do not feel comfortable knowing that such a madwoman sits upon the throne. On the other hand, however...Corona has been my home all my life. I do not want to abandon it. What should we do, Princess? Should we all fall behind Cassandra and go about our lives? Or should we resist, and risk losing everything?”

Rapunzel was finding it difficult to breathe as she looked these people, who she considered to be her extended family, in the eyes. Xavier, Feldspar, Mrs. Crowley, and Monty were each vital pieces of Corona's tightly knitted communities. They were not royalty, but they all held their own unique kind of sway over the general populous, for they were the faces of what made Corona the ideal kingdom that it was. Everyone knew them as more than just business owners or maids; they were respected and well liked by virtually everyone, one way or another. They represented the people themselves, and if they adhered to her words, then many others would follow suit.

“...Cassandra will be your Queen, yes,” she told them carefully. “But I will still be your Princess. If you find that you cannot put any faith or trust in Cassandra, then I ask you to believe that I will keep you all safe, that I will do the right thing and keep Corona going. However, a kingdom cannot stand without its people. Those who choose to leave will not be stopped, but I would implore you to remain here. This can still be your home...”

“I agree wholeheartedly,” the plain woman spoke up abruptly. “Listen to the Princess. Has she ever steered you wrong in the past? She will be here for us, as she always has. I for one can think of no one else I would rather pledge myself to...”

Rapunzel gave a small smile, while everyone else looked at the stranger with a mixture of puzzlement, doubt, and cautious intrigue. 

“Princess Rapunzel has saved us, time and again,” the girl went on. “Not so long ago, she prevented Corona from being blown to smithereens by those Saporian terrorists! If that single act of valor among a heap of similar acts does not earn your trust, I don't know what will.”

“I'm sorry, but...who are you? Another sycophant of the Princess?” Monty asked suspiciously.

“I am merely a concerned citizen. My name is unimportant,” she retorted evenly. “And my point still stands. The Princess will not lead you astray. She has only been with us for a few short years, but she has done more for all of us than any royal has ever managed, from any kingdom.”

The girl turned back to Rapunzel, smiling brightly. Rapunzel managed to smile back, grateful to have a supporting voice, though she had to admit that she, too, was curious who this stranger was. 

“Thank you kindly, miss,” she nodded. “I want all of us to feel safe here. I know Cassandra better than anyone, and while her heart has hardened in recent times, I can assure you that it is still in the right place. It is still with Corona, with us all.”

“What has become of your parents, King Frederic and Queen Arianna?” Xavier asked, concerned. “Have they abandoned us?”

Rapunzel did her best to remain composed, though inside she felt like crying. She missed her parents, and she only had Cassandra's word to go on that they were currently safe. She had no idea where they were, or what might become of them now that they had all but been deposed by Cassandra. 

“My parents are currently in hiding,” she admitted truthfully, but was quick to add, “However, they have not abandoned you. I am going to have them back in the castle soon, where they will work with Cassandra and I on what comes next for Corona.”

That seemed to mollify most of the people, for the most part. Rapunzel took a breath to calm her nerves. In truth, she had no idea if she would be able to do what she'd just claimed. Cassandra would likely take issue with having the former royals living in the castle, but...they were her parents. One way or another, she would get Cassandra to allow them back into her life.

The Princess took this moment to segue into the next topic she had hastily planned out earlier. Taking out several thick stacks of parchment papers and several graphite sticks, she began to pass them around the circle. 

“Now, I want each of you here to write down every grievance, every request and every opinion you might have on our current state of affairs. Please take your time and leave your signatures at the bottom of the parchments, so that I may later read each of your thoughts in an orderly fashion," she explained.

“You...you're going to go through and read all of our notes that we write here this morning, all by yourself?” Monty asked in disbelief.

“That's right,” Rapunzel affirmed. “We could spend all day sitting here, talking and arguing and letting out our anger and pain, but I know you all have your own matters to attend to. I will not keep you from rebuilding or going back to work. Rest assured, I will make it my first priority to help you pick up the pieces of any livelihoods left broken from last night. So please, be at ease if you are worried about financial troubles. Here in Corona, we take care of our own. And no matter who sits upon the throne, that fact will never change.”

The plain girl who was sitting a few paces away from her began to clap enthusiastically. “Hear, hear!” she cheered. “All hail Princess Rapunzel!”

Many followed suit, much to the blonde's surprise; applauding her and looking notably more relieved than they had been when they first arrived. She was happy to take some of that stress off of their shoulders...but she knew this was far from over, that this was only the beginning. Cassandra was adamant about taking over the world by force, and if Rapunzel was unsuccessful in reigning the usurper back, the damage she would cause would be unimaginable. 

It felt like the world was suddenly thrust upon her frail shoulders, crushing her with the weight of expectation and dire consequences should she fail to keep it balanced. In the blink of an eye, she could no longer afford to be an endearingly naive young girl who ran about barefoot, going wherever the wind took her. Now, she had to be the one who protected these people from a dangerous usurper who no one wanted, and if she pushed Cassandra too hard or fell out of her favor, there was no telling what sort of disaster might befall her and her home.

Her grim train of thought trailed off as she watched Mrs. Crowley gingerly rise to her feet; the old woman apparently having heard enough.

“Mrs. Crowley?” she called out to her. “Where are you going?”

“I'm going back to work,” came the old maid's simple response. 

“Are you mad?? The usurper is in the castle!” Monty cried. “You likely won't even get past the castle doors alive!”

Mrs. Crowley turned to look at them, her face a mask of apathy. “Hmph. Tell us, Princess. Is it true what he says? Will Cassandra strike me down on the spot for entering the castle?”

Rapunzel shook her head. “No, of course not, but...”

“And will our new Queen be the Devil incarnate?” she pressed. “Will she feed newborns to rabid packs of demons, or make daily sacrifices in the town square? Are there going to be mass rape orgies in the streets and witches being burnt at the stake?”

“Wha—no! That's...that's ridiculous!”

“Well then, if it is all the same to you, I am going to go and do what I've been doing all my life,” Mrs. Crowley declared matter of factly. “I've lived for many years now, and have seen more than one King on the throne in my time. If Cassandra isn't an evil warlord, and so long as I get paid for my services, it matters little to me who is currently ruling Corona. I've spent all my good years and then some working in the castle as a maid, and I will die working as a maid. I would encourage the rest of you to do likewise and get back to your work, instead of making a big fuss over something as common as a change in rulership. As far as insurrections go, this one has been rather tame, believe me.”

Everyone was left speechless as the cantankerous old woman shuffled away, gesturing for her younger coworkers to follow suit as they made their way towards the castle. Rapunzel was surprised at Mrs. Crowley's demeanor in the face of what was happening, and yet...what else would one expect from the stalwart maid? She was of the firm belief that work came before anything else, so it made sense that she would want to go back to her duties in spite of Cassandra's dark ascension. 

“...Let's, uhm...let's continue writing our notes then, shall we?” Rapunzel spoke up after a long pause. “If anyone has any further questions, feel free to speak up. When you are done listing off your requests and grievances, pass them on down to me...”

– 

It was well past noon by the time everyone was finished writing out everything they wanted to say, as well as asking a multitude of questions that she strained to answer properly. Rapunzel was left with several tall stacks of papers that she desperately tried to keep held together with the small amount of twine that she had been able to scrounge from the castle earlier. No doubt she would be up all night reading through each and every one of them, as well as making the proper fixes and solutions to her people's problems. This was an unorthodox method in terms of ruling, she knew, but she was Rapunzel: she was an unorthodox person by nature. She would carry everyone's burdens by herself, and she would be their savior.

In that respect, she realized that she was not so different from Cassandra. The former handmaid also had the habit of carrying too much weight on her shoulders, figuratively speaking; and that, coupled with her bottling everything up inside, had all but driven her over the edge. Rapunzel had to take care not to meet a similar fate, for then she would be of no use to anyone anymore. 

One mentally unstable ruler on the throne was bad enough as it was.

But as it stood now, she didn't even have any aides or servants to so much as help her carry her carefully arranged stacks of parchments back to her quarters. As everyone was gradually emptying out of the courtyard to return to some semblance of their daily lives, she was left sitting there alone, fumbling and cursing and wanting to scream up into the heavens how she just wanted a helping hand.

She was taken off guard when the plain girl from earlier approached her, smiling and bending down to help her out without a word. 

“Oh! It's you again! Thank you for helping me, both then and now,” Rapunzel smiled graciously.

“Don't mention it, Princess,” the girl beamed. “I'm always up for helping you out, any time.”

Rapunzel felt her smile falter a bit at hearing that. While she was grateful, it felt a bit odd having this stranger telling her that she would help her any time out of the blue like this. 

“Here...if you could just...follow me to my room, I would appreciate it,” she told her as she carefully stood to her feet, holding her fair share of her people's notes as the stranger seemingly had no trouble carrying her own stacks.

“Right behind ya, your Highness,” the girl chirped.

As the two walked past the castle doors and into the din of the interior, Rapunzel decided to finally ask the question that had been simmering in the back of her mind for hours now. “I feel like I've been so thoughtless, miss, so I hope you take no offense, but...what is your name?”

A few seconds passed. And then a few more. When the silence stretched out into a minute, Rapunzel felt incredibly uncomfortable, and willed herself to turn and face the strange girl.

She was grinning at her, as if she was in on some in-joke that the blonde was ignorant of.

“Wh-what is it?” Rapunzel asked anxiously, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. 

“You really shouldn't let strangers into your home all alone like that... _Raps,”_ the girl told her in a mocking tone. “One can never be too sure what their intentions might be!”

Rapunzel felt her blood run cold at hearing her nickname coming from the plain girl's lips, and right before her horrified eyes, the image of the girl shifted and shimmered, until the blonde was no longer standing with who she had entered the castle with.

Now, she was face to face with Cassandra; the usurper having been under the guise of a random girl via the magic cloak this entire time!

The neat stacks of parchments she had been holding fell to the floor in a heap.

 _“Cass?!”_ she breathed, shocked and outraged at seeing the smug face of her best friend leering down at her. “What...what the _hell??”_

Cassandra burst out laughing, as if this were all some harmless prank at her expense. “Ohoho! The look on your face is priceless!” she chortled. “I really had you going with my little sycophantic act, didn't I? I may have poured it on a bit thick, but I think I nailed the role. Did you see how red Monty's face was getting as we kept shutting him down? And who would have thought old Scowley Crowley had such guts, going back to work in the castle like that? I should fit some black rock armor on her and promote her to be my general. You just know a face like that has seen some crazy shit in her time...”

The blue haired woman attempted to pull the Princess into an embrace, but to her chagrin she pulled away, fury burning in her green eyes.

“Oh, _fuck_ you, Cass!” Rapunzel cried angrily, stealing the mirth from the dark Queen instantaneously. “You promised me that you would remain here in the castle while I was out there! You _promised!”_

Cassandra frowned, not expecting this level of vitriol from her Sunshine. “Technically, I kept my word...” she retorted coolly. “I, as myself, was not present in the courtyard earlier. No one had to suffer gazing upon my horrifically evil form, and lest you forget, I helped you out a great deal when that old fat fuck Monty and the others were grilling you.”

Rapunzel was not mollified by her words, however, and was still fuming as she glared daggers at her. “That's beside the point! We had a deal, and you broke it! I stuck my neck out for you to them, telling them that they had nothing to worry about, that I have everything under control. But now, I don't know if I can even take you at your word anymore! Why did you do it?? Do you enjoy playing me for a fool??”

Cassandra winced, taken aback by the blonde's anger towards her. It had all played out so differently in her head—she would be near her beloved and help her during her meeting with the kingdom's citizens, and Rapunzel would then be grateful for her thoughtfulness and...well...

Shit. She'd fucked up. _Again._

“I...I was only trying to help...” she tried to explain weakly.

“Were you, really?? Or were you just trying to undermine me?? You've made it perfectly clear that you don't give a damn about what I do, or who I care about, or how I feel! It all comes back to how things benefit _you,_ and only you!” Rapunzel yelled, getting right up in Cassandra's face, who took a step back uncomfortably.

“Calm down,” she commanded, matching her glare with an icy one of her own. While she knew she had made a mistake, her pride wasn't about to admit it. Not when she had just spent hours outside pretending to give a damn about the petty problems of the masses. 

“And if I don't?” Rapunzel challenged evenly.

Cassandra laughed cruelly at that, though it was a hollow laugh. “What are you gonna do, Blondie? You gonna hit me again?” she goaded her tauntingly. “Go on...hit me. I won't stop you. You wouldn't be able to do much damage to me even if I _didn't_ have the Ultimate Power.”

Rapunzel stood her ground stiffly, staring at her unblinkingly with disturbed eyes as she watched her fallen friend unravel before her. 

“No, really! Hit me! I like it when you hit me!” Cassandra exclaimed, spreading her arms out wide. “I deserve it for being such a fuck up! Punch me in the face, kick me in the stomach, throw your plates and bottles and what ever else at me! Shoot me with a _fucking cannon!_ You know you want to, Princess! I took _everything_ from you! I deserve to suffer! So please, just _HURT ME!”_

She wasn't sure when or why it had happened, but Cassandra suddenly realized that her face was wet with tears. She was crying like a little bitch in front of the girl she loved, after ranting at her like a fucking lunatic. With a pathetic whimper, she crumpled to her knees, choking back a sob.

And without fail, in spite of everything, Rapunzel was right down there on the floor with her, wrapping her arms around her as the older woman shook and cried and buried her face into her shoulder.

“...I just...I just wanted to help you...” Cassandra strained after a time. “I couldn't stand being holed up in here, away from you...I was so worried something might happen, that I wouldn't be fast enough to save you... I didn't want to be useless...and...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Raps...”

“You aren't useless, Cass...” Rapunzel told her gently. “And...I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that... You really did help me earlier, when I was under pressure... It felt so good to have someone have my back. I was honestly ready to get up and run back inside the castle at one point...”

Cassandra clung to her Princess as if her life depended on it. She felt humiliated and stupid for breaking down like this...but feeling Rapunzel's arms around her made it all worthwhile. 

“...Sorry about your parchments...” she mumbled, looking down at all the notes that were littered beneath them.

Rapunzel stroked her hair soothingly, putting her troubles regarding Corona out of her mind for the time being. “It's fine, Cass... You can help me carry them up to my room when you're ready.” She paused, her own voice growing thick with emotion. “I...I really didn't mean to snap at you, you know...”

Cassandra wanted to laugh at how fucked up this whole scenario was. She had wronged the blonde time and again, and yet here Rapunzel was, apologizing to _her_ for merely getting angry and telling her to fuck off. 

The wretch wanted Rapunzel to punish her for what she'd done. She wanted to be hurt, to feel some form of retribution at her hands. She deserved a whole lot worse than a fist to the face. She deserved to suffer, to bleed and beg for forgiveness that she would never be granted...

“...I know,” she told her, forcing her guilt down. “But really...you don't ever have to apologize to me, Raps. You don't have anything to be sorry for... I know that I have made your life a living hell. I'm selfish in my need for you...but I can't help it; no more than my heart can help beating.”

Rapunzel bit her bottom lip in despair. How was she supposed to take this? What was she supposed to say? She had often heard the old saying 'love can drive a person mad', but in this case, it seemed to be painfully true. Cassandra loved her, and she couldn't love her back. Not in the way that she needed her to. 

And that was the core of this nightmare that Corona now found itself in—an unrequited love that had broken a once strong and noble woman, rendering her a monster consumed by her own passion.

No...she wasn't a monster. And that love was not unrequited, at least not entirely. She loved Eugene, and she missed him terribly...but her own heart was aching at the sight of her dear friend, who was in so much anguish because of her.

“Cass...we can't...we can't help who we love,” Rapunzel told her slowly. “The heart wants what it wants... But I love...”

“Don't,” Cassandra cut her off, her voice cracking. “Don't say it...don't say his name. I know, okay? I know you love him. It hurts so fucking much to admit that, but I know. Even so....I can't...I won't lose you. I would rather die...”

Rapunzel sighed. She hated what was happening, hated that she couldn't do a damn thing to help her friend without hurting the man she loved. It felt as if she were bound tight with chains, and couldn't move in any direction, unable to even breathe.

“Please don't say that...” she pleaded. “I don't want you to die, Cass... I don't want to lose you...”

Cassandra squeezed the blonde a bit tighter against her, reveling in her touch and her scent. The thought of Eugene holding her like this, of taking her away from her forever made her want to scream. It hurt as she realized that Rapunzel only seemed to reach out to her when she was at her most weakest and vulnerable...but she had to admit that she really wasn't very approachable otherwise. Just as her father had always said, she was unapproachable, putting people off with her innate cold demeanor.

Was there any way in this bleak universe that she could win her Princess' heart? Or was she doomed to suffer for eternity, unable to die and forced to exist without Rapunzel by her side?

“...Let me help you,” Cassandra murmured, attempting to put herself back together again as she began picking up the notes littered about the floor. She didn't want to delve too much deeper here, lest she lose her nerve and never surface from this pit of despair. Focus....she had to remain focused on her goals. Stabilize Corona. Marry Rapunzel. Overtake the Seven Kingdoms, and then spread her influence across the globe. After that...

Well, when she got to that last point, she would figure out what to do from there.

“Are you sure?” Rapunzel asked softly.

Cassandra nodded. “Yeah... I'll get someone to help you sort through these later. You really shouldn't put everything on your own shoulders like this, Raps... You're going to run yourself ragged.”

The Princess paused as she went about scooping up paper after paper, suddenly remembering something that she had been meaning to ask.

“Cass...what did that man from earlier want with you?” she inquired cautiously. 

“You don't have to worry about Pontius. He is an ally,” Cassandra assured her. “And he says he has others that are willing to join my—our cause. He is going to help legitimize my place on the throne.”

Rapunzel wasn't sure how to feel about that, but kept her doubts unspoken, at least for now. She felt awful for lashing out at Cassandra, for bringing her friend to tears. The stress and pressure of her circumstances were taking a toll on her mental state, and although she was used to shrugging off her problems or outright denying them sometimes, this was all too big to just ignore. Still...she would have to get a grip on her temper. A Princess was to be composed and kind at all times. What if she had lost her cool in front of her people like that? She nearly had, if not for Cassandra supporting her in the guise of that plain girl...

They walked silently up to Rapunzel's room, both lost in their own thoughts, when they were suddenly met with the sight of Mrs. Crowley.

“There's what I can only assume to be the remains of a dead girl in one of the rooms,” she informed them gruffly. “I'm not paid enough to clean that kind of mess up.”

Rapunzel winced at the memory of what Cassandra had done to Zhan Tiri the other day, while Cassandra grimaced, cursing herself for forgetting about the mutilated corpse of the traitorous witch. 

“...I will tend to that myself,” the usurper told the old maid curtly. “As you were, Crowley.”

The stout old woman gave a noncommittal grunt before shuffling past them, not even interested in the details.

“Guess my days as a handmaid aren't quite over yet after all,” Cassandra grumbled darkly. “I wonder what works best at removing blood and viscera from wood and carpet...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter feels a little weird, as well as for the long wait. I have been playing the FF7 remake lately, and it has been eating up most of my free time. It's been a long time since I've invested so much into a game, and I have literally been waiting over a decade for it to finally release lol. 
> 
> Cass is unraveling more and more, Raps is showing signs of cracking herself, and Eugene is still out cold. What could possibly happen next? Will Varian dress up for his dinner date with Cassandra? What cleaning solution will Cass concoct to get the stain of Zhan Tiri out of the walls and floor? Is Pontius going to bring even more OC's into the castle? These are the real heavy questions one should be asking, hahah.


	13. Can't? Or Won't?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra reflects on her time spent with Zhan Tiri, becoming increasingly paranoid and disgruntled before running into Rapunzel; who once more tries to reach out to her in an attempt to tame the monster she has become, at her own peril...

_Cassandra stormed into the room, rage radiating around her as she stalked over to her obsidian throne and sat down heavily, sighing moodily. From beside her, like a shadow that she could never shake, Zhan Tiri appeared, looking up at her curiously._

_“Come, dear...tell us what troubles you,” the pint sized girl crooned._

_The blue haired woman snorted, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, looking like quite the mess. Her skin was pale and pasty, there were dark rings under her eyes, and her hair was wild and unkempt. “It's nothing new, trust me,” she said tiredly._

_The little warlock offered a sympathetic smile as she patted her back gently. “Something happened with the Princess, I assume?” she asked lightly._

_“More like keeps happening,” Cassandra growled, before burying her face in her hands. “She's too powerful, too perfect... Even with the Moonstone, I...I can't hold a candle to her. She keeps trying to convince me that this isn't who I am, that she will never give up on me...”_

_She took a shaky breath before continuing. “I've done terrible things to her, as well as to my friends...former friends. I thought she would have broken by now, but it's like the opposite has happened. She's stronger than ever, and I...I just feel so tired. Rapunzel is relentless. She will only keep coming for me... And she has her friends to back her up, and she has Corona, and...”_

_“Shush now,” Zhan Tiri cut her off softly. “I know Princess Rapunzel is a formidable foe, but...” She paused, smiling knowingly at her. “Your anger does not merely stem from the thought of losing to her though, does it? You and her were once so close...but even the closest of friends keep secrets from each other, don't they?”_

_Cassandra grit her teeth, looking away before replying hastily, “I don't...I don't know what you mean...”_

_“You try so hard to hate her, but you know what they say about love and hate...” Zhan Tiri pressed, her smile growing. “They are two sides of the same coin, and can even be interchangeable. The way you rant and rage and go on about Rapunzel so single mindedly makes one wonder how you truly feel about her...”_

_“I do hate her!” Cassandra protested, a bit too defensively. “I wouldn't have done all this if I didn't!”_

_“I can't believe I didn't see it sooner,” Zhan Tiri chuckled, ignoring her outburst. “Cassandra...are you in love with the Princess?”_

_It was such a simple question, yet it hit Cassandra like a hot poker. Feelings she had kept buried and locked away for years now threatened to rise up and spill out to drown her. She reflexively shook her head, denying such a preposterous notion._

_“No...that would be...that's fucking degeneracy,” she stammered hoarsely. “I have no such feelings for Rapunzel. We were friends, but...that's all we were. She means nothing to me now.”_

_“Oh, you poor, poor thing,” Zhan Tiri sighed. “You've come so far, yet you are still lying to yourself. It is as clear as day that you harbor feelings for Rapunzel. Why not take what you want? Is that not why you stole the Moonstone in the first place?”_

_Cassandra bristled with shame and self loathing. She didn't want to think about how she had spent countless nights yearning for the blonde, how in her most private of moments, she would whisper her name longingly into her pillow as she tossed and turned restlessly in her bed. Her body had been aflame with forbidden desire, and she had prayed for it to end, had prayed for salvation, but to no avail. She would always remember that moment in the pond, when she had the Princess pinned beneath her, the two of them sopping wet, their faces mere inches apart. How beautiful she had looked, smiling and giggling and laughing with her, so full of life and joy. Her lips, so alluring, begging to be kissed. Her lithe body, so slender and pliable; her soft skin, so tempting to run her calloused hands over again and again in reverence. She wanted to kiss every inch of her. She wanted to lick and to bite and to sink her nails into her beauteous figure. She wanted to hear her moan her name, over and over, as she.._

_“...I...I can't,” Cassandra said weakly, slumping in her seat._

_Zhan Tiri raised a brow. “Can't? Or won't?” she asked speculatively._

_“She would never want me...not like that,” the blue haired woman told her miserably. “And besides...she's with Fitzherbert. They're engaged...she loves him...”_

_“Sounds like more excuses to me,” Zhan Tiri surmised. “You are afraid of your own feelings, afraid of what you might do...afraid you might like it.”_

_“I hate myself for feeling this way...” Cassandra murmured. “I never wanted to fall for her, but...”_

_“But you did,” Zhan Tiri finished sympathetically. “Oh, Cassandra. It isn't your fault. You should not hate yourself for these...forbidden desires that fester in your heart. If anything, you should hate Rapunzel all the more. Do you truly believe that there isn't some part of her that knew what she was doing, that she's been leading you on intentionally all this time, just to keep you wrapped around her little finger?”_

_Cassandra looked up slowly, mulling it over in her troubled mind. It was ridiculous, of course. Her ally did not know Rapunzel like she did, for if she knew the blonde even a bit, she would know that she simply was not capable of being so duplicitous. She didn't have a malevolent bone in her body, nor would she ever lie or give someone false hope just to string them along._

_But then...what if she was wrong? She herself had told Rapunzel that she had to be careful who to trust, right after betraying her and stealing the Moonstone. Was she being too trusting that the Princess was this pure fountain of goodness that could do no wrong? What if she knew how Cassandra had felt all along, and used her feelings to control her, to keep her as her good little obedient handmaid?_

_“I don't know...” she sighed. “Rapunzel isn't...she isn't like that. She isn't like me... She's better in every way that counts.”_

_Zhan Tiri rolled her eyes. “You will never stop feeling that pain, Cassandra. It will only grow worse in time, until all you can think about is her. You clearly don't want to give in to your desires in the name of decency...so there is really only one option left.”_

_Cassandra stared at her with dread. “What...what other option?” she asked, but already knew the answer deep down in her gut._

_“When something causes us pain, such as an infected tooth or a rotted limb, what do we do?” Zhan Tiri asked, talking as if she was explaining something to a child. “We get rid of it. We cut it out of our lives, destroying it if we have to. You want to stop hating yourself, don't you? You want to stop feeling that ache in your heart that feels like a knife in your chest when ever you see your beloved Princess in the arms of her fiance?”_

_Cassandra raked a hand through her hair, feeling like she was going to throw up. She shouldn't have even been considering this. Rapunzel was...had been her friend. Rapunzel was innocent..._

_Rapunzel was the source of all her pain._

_“You know it has to be done, regardless, if you ever wish to obtain the Sundrop...” Zhan Tiri added for good measure. “Destiny seldom comes without sacrifice...we've been over this, Cassandra.”_

_“I...I know,” Cassandra muttered, trying to get her head back into the game. After everything she had done, there was no place for second thoughts now. It was all or nothing, and if she truly wanted to claim her destiny..._

_“I'm not going to let Rapunzel get the best of me again. When the eclipse happens, and I face her...it will be for the last time.”_

_Zhan Tiri grinned approvingly, clasping her hands together. “Glad to hear it. Once Rapunzel is no more, you will be freed from your torment. Trust me...this is for the best.”_

_Cassandra nodded solemnly. She was right. Rapunzel needed to die, so that she could get the Sundrop. It would all be worth it in the end. All of her anguish, all of her despair and pain and guilt...it would all disappear once she snuffed the life from the Princess and took what was rightfully hers._

_But...could she look her in the eyes as she murdered her best friend? Would she impale her through her chest with her obsidian blade and hear her gasp and choke on her own blood as she cried and whimpered for mercy? Or would she wrap her clawed black hands around that slender throat of hers and squeeze until the light in her beautiful green eyes faded and she would sing nevermore?_

_No—no, none of that would be necessary. She'd make it quick, make it painless. A single black rock spike through her pretty little head...she wouldn't feel a thing, and it would be over within the blink of an eye. It was the least she could do for dear Rapunzel, who had been her best friend...her only friend. The Sundrop would be hers, and...and..._

_She closed her eyes. It was becoming so difficult to think straight. Her traitorous thoughts kept taking her back to the past; to the pond, to racing on horseback, to sitting beside the blonde's bed and watching her sleep in the early morning before dawn... Rapunzel would wake up and greet her with a smile, and she would go about tending to her, preparing her for the day ahead, as had been her duty._

_How could something that made her heart flutter and feel so warm be so utterly filthy and wrong? No matter how many times she reminded herself that these feelings were impure and immoral, time and again she found herself thinking of her. Why? Why was she such a degenerate? Was it because she was the daughter of an evil witch? Was it simply in her blood to be sick and lust after the same sex—specifically Rapunzel?_

_She opened her eyes, looking down to see her hands shaking. It wouldn't matter soon, she told herself. Once she obtained the Ultimate Power, it would purify her and rid her of her sins for good. To have something so perfect become a part of her would surely detoxify her of all imperfections, right?_

_“Soon, we will be crossing over into the dawn of a new era...” Zhan Tiri purred, snapping her out of her conflicted reverie. “And you will get exactly what you so deserve, Cassandra...”_

– 

The smell of chemicals hung in the air like a thick cloud, and would have likely made anyone pass out from the concentrated fumes that wafted from the room. Luckily for Cassandra, she was no longer mortal, and so she was immune to the dangerous effects of the cleaning solution she had brewed.

As powerful as it was, however, it was still taking a hell of a long time to scrub out the blood from the floor and walls where Zhan Tiri had been splattered the day before in a mass of black rock spikes. 

She'd sent Rapunzel to her room earlier, of course. There was no need to further traumatize the poor girl with this morbid scene of death and carnage. And she certainly didn't want her to see her like this...

The usurper was down on her hands and knees, doing her best to ignore what remained of her former tormentor's dead face as she went about scraping her remains into the trash bin that Mrs. Crowley had been more than grateful to lend her for this macabre task. It was not the sort of thing she had ever envisioned herself doing, and while she probably could have forced the maids to do it, there was a part of Cassandra that felt that she needed to do this herself. Perhaps it was to have a sense of closure, or maybe she just really needed to see the gruesome corpse of the traitor with her own eyes, to be completely certain that she was, indeed, good and dead.

Zhan Tiri had been a warlock, and a powerful one at that. And yet, she had killed her so easily, while Lord Demanitus had taken the extreme measure of sealing her away in some alternate dimension, long ago. From what she had learned, he had been a powerful alchemist with the means of taking many lives if he so desired, so why hadn't he just killed her himself? Was he just a simpering coward, too afraid to have blood on his hands, no matter how justified it would be? Or did he know something that she didn't?

What if Demanitus had cast Zhan Tiri into that portal because killing her was not as simple as it seemed?

Cassandra frowned as she regarded the mutilated body of the small girl cautiously. It was very difficult to not believe in what her eyes were showing her, as Zhan Tiri was quite clearly several pieces of murdered meat at this point, and nothing more. 

“I would kill you again and again, with each death being worse than the last if I could...” she growled to the corpse menacingly, her face mere inches from hers as if daring her to prove her apparent death otherwise. The thought of losing the Moonstone and becoming the worthless, powerless wretch again had been what had driven Cassandra over the edge yesterday; brutally killing Zhan Tiri and securing her destiny. Even now, imagining being the mortal handmaid once more made her shiver with fear. If she had been one second slower in stopping her, she would have lost everything...

What would have happened, she wondered once again, if the little witch had succeeded? Would they all be dead right now, or would Rapunzel have prevailed, as she usually did? Either way, Cassandra knew that she herself would have been finished. For even if Rapunzel had somehow vanquished Zhan Tiri, and everyone got their happy ending, no one would have forgiven Cassandra for all she had done. At best, she would have been thrown in the dungeon for the rest of her life. At worst, she would have been executed. 

And Rapunzel would go on to marry Eugene, leaving her behind and forgetting all about her. That thought alone was worse than being put to death.

The idea that she would have magically been forgiven and set free was absurd to her. There was no coming back from this path she had chosen, and she neither expected nor wanted anyone to forgive or show her mercy for her dark deeds. 

For one brief second, Cassandra could have sworn she saw the dead warlock's face twitch into a horrific, sinewy grin of blood and tendons; and she immediately jumped to her feet, her heart pounding in her chest. She half expected the corpse to start levitating in the air, or to scream in some unholy language, or begin laughing while spewing blood at her...but none of that happened. The room remained deathly quiet, and deathly still, minus Cassandra's heavy breathing as she tried to calm herself. Zhan Tiri's dead eyes were still wide and glassy, staring up lifelessly at nothing in particular. There was no fire in them, no sign of anything that might indicate that she was simply playing dead.

Cassandra laughed to herself quietly, holding a hand up to her face and shaking her head. She was being so silly, jumping at shadows like this. And so what if Zhan Tiri might come back from the grave?? She killed her once before with just the Moonstone. Now, she had the Ultimate Power, and she could smite her off the face of the earth if she had any means of resurrection.

Cassandra realized that she was still thinking like a simple human. The fact that she had been down on the floor like a common handmaid told her that she had a long way to go before she saw herself as the goddess that she now was. Using a scrub brush and several cloths to get the blood and gore out wasn't working very well, and she didn't want to spend hours picking out every single piece of bone and flesh that had scattered and embedded into the floors. It was time to think like a Celestial Being.

Efficiency—she needed to be efficient, using her powers to complete such menial tasks such as cleaning up the remains of a corpse without sullying herself with blood and grime. This should have been taken care of within seconds, not hours. And her tools should have been the combined might of the Sundrop and Moonstone, not a god damned scrub brush and some filthy rags. 

Cassandra raised her clawed hands, and in doing so summoned forth a circular mass of black rocks that encompassed the grotesque mess of Zhan Tiri, closing around her in an air tight black sphere. Next, she put her hand against the smooth, glassy surface and focused on its center. Within the sphere appeared a tiny orb of sunlight that grew both in size and intensity, until it burned as hot as the surface of the sun; incinerating the body into ashes. When she felt that there was nothing left to cremate, she snuffed out the flame and shrunk the sphere of obsidian until it fit compactly into the palm of her awaiting hand. 

All that remained of Zhan Tiri was then casually tossed into the trash bin like the useless garbage that she was; and so, too, was the warlock cast out of Cassandra's mind.

She had bigger fish to fry now without concerning herself with ghosts. Namely, romancing Rapunzel so that she was willing and ready for their wedding. There was no time to think about a dead little bitch that was now little more than an urn of black rock; not when she had the Princess, the kingdom, and the entire world to worry about. 

The way she figured it, if she could get Rapunzel to come around to truly be on her side, everything else would follow in turn. Corona would rally around them, and together, they would take the Seven Kingdoms. Whether that was by peaceful means or in a sea of black rocks was up to the Kings and Queens of the lands that would soon be hers either way. 

Cassandra walked out of the room as if in a daze, her hands, arms and knees covered in old blood as she thought about the distant future. Yes, Rapunzel was the key not only to her happy ending, but to her destiny, as well. They were bound by fate, like the sun and moon that circled each other high in the heavens. Rapunzel's own destiny was to be her wife, and to rule the world beside her. The blonde might not have been able to see that yet, but one day, she would thank her for her efforts here. She would love her just as much as she loved Eugene—no, _more_ than she loved Eugene; and their lives would be filled with such bliss...

_The only thing you're good at is tearing people's lives apart,_ the wretch whispered into her mind harshly. _Rapunzel, Eugene...Father. You've done nothing but spread your own misery to each of them, to all Corona. If bringing everyone down to your level is the only way to make you happy, then..._

“Enough,” Cassandra rasped, at her wits end. “Enough...!”

_...Then you have truly become the bad guy._

Cassandra brought her hands up to cover her face, not even realizing that she'd just smeared it with blood in doing so. She tried to keep her mind on her goals, to focus on the glorious future that was laid out bare before her, but that damned wretch would not cease its torment of her. It showed her images of Rapunzel's tear stained face, her visage a perfect image of misery and lost hope. It showed her Eugene, glaring at her with judgmental eyes of scorn that she could not bring herself to meet with her own. It showed her Father, broken and weeping and begging her to come back from the abyss she had willingly thrown herself into.

The images blended together, until her head was filled with the awful screams of those she had hurt, their faces haunting her without remorse. She began to run, desperate to get away from the guilt ridden visions that plagued her.

“Stop...stop it...please, _stop...!”_ she cried, her voice becoming delirious. “I'm...I'm not the bad guy...I'm not their enemy...I...”

Cassandra gasped, just managing to stop herself from plowing straight into Rapunzel; the blonde looking at her with her big green eyes full of worry that she did not deserve.

“Cass...” she breathed, taking in her disheveled state in silent horror. “You...you're covered in blood...”

“I _told_ you to remain in your room!” Cassandra screamed in panic, making the Princess flinch away. “You're not supposed to see me like this! Don't...don't look at me!!”

She tried to turn away, to hide her bloodstained appearance from her beloved, but to her surprise, she felt Rapunzel's hand gently but firmly grab hold of her arm to keep her from fleeing.

When she reluctantly looked back to her, she was met with Rapunzel's concerned face, the Princess quietly stepping forward to wrap her arms around her. She ignored the blood that now stuck onto her pretty dress, ruining it.

“Come with me...” she told her softly, leading her by her hand.

“...Raps...wh-what...where...” Cassandra tried to ask as she followed, her head spinning, her footsteps heavy.

“I'm going to get you cleaned up. You're dripping blood all over the place,” Rapunzel stated firmly. “And I sure as hell could use a bath myself. It's been days, and I've probably been sweating more in that span of time than I have in my entire life...”

– 

Cassandra stood awkwardly in the washroom as Rapunzel went about prepping the large tub that was thankfully still operational after the usurper's renovations the previous night. She wasn't sure what to make of the blonde's assertiveness as of late, nor of her own crumbling grip on reality. The voice of the wretch was getting louder, that much was for certain, and was causing her no small amount of agony. She would have to deal with that issue sometime soon, she knew, lest it fester like an open wound and spread through the rest of her psyche like an infectious disease. 

“What were you doing, walking out in the halls like that?” she asked in puzzlement. “I told you to wait as I...as I cleaned up the mess I made yesterday.”

Rapunzel stared at her for a long moment before replying slowly, “...Cass...it's been hours since you went back into that room. I was getting worried, so...I decided to go and check on you.”

Cassandra felt her eyes go wide in shock. How had it been hours?? How had she lost track of time like that?? 

“Impossible...” she growled. “I...I couldn't have been in there more than half an hour, at most...”

Rapunzel was busy fetching water for the large tub, and so she fell silent, pushing that disturbing lapse in time to the back of her mind for now.

She watched the Princess with some amount of amusement, shaking her head at how she was struggling with drawing a bath. Being here in the washroom, just the two of them, brought back many memories.

“...You wanna let me do it?” she asked, breaking the silence that had hung in the air between them for several minutes now.

Rapunzel turned to face her with her brow creased, as if she'd just insulted her. “Cass, I can do a simple task like drawing a bath by myself,” she huffed. “I've seen you do it for me a thousand times. The water goes into the tub, you use the cloths and brush to scrub yourself clean, and then you get out and towel off.”

Cassandra sighed, folding her arms over her chest. “As your handmaid, all these chores became like a second nature to me. Ironing your clothes, drawing your baths, brushing out your hair—which took forever... Look, I'm just saying I got a better handle at doing the menial stuff. Princesses aren't known for bathing themselves, and...”

“Don't make this about me being a pampered royal, Cass,” Rapunzel warned. “This is about _you,_ and how I am going to wash all that blood and grime off of you.” She dumped the last pail of water into the tub, pointing at it emphatically. “Get in.”

Cassandra felt herself stiffen, not only at being told what to do, but at the prospect of the two of them being in a state of undress together. “...Let me bathe you first,” she said uneasily.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, then took a deep breath. “Cass...we can both bathe together. There's plenty of room for two people,” she told her slowly. “We've both seen each other nude many times. Of course, now that I know your...feelings towards me, I suppose this isn't very appropriate...”

Cassandra looked away, feeling embarrassed. In spite of her recent showings of bravado and desire to claim the Princess, the prudishness of the former handmaid still lingered, and now that Rapunzel was aware of her feelings...it just made this whole affair unbearably awkward.

“You really have no clue what you do to me, do you...?” she asked quietly. “All those times I was alone with you in the past...all those times I helped you into your dresses, braided your hair, washed you up... It was torture. I hated myself for wanting you, hated how you made me think such degenerate thoughts... And now, you're asking me to strip down and sit back to back with you in a tub, knowing that I'm a...a reprobate.”

Rapunzel frowned, stepping up to her to look her in the eyes as she took her hands in hers. “You're not a 'reprobate' for feeling the way you do, Cass,” she told her gently. “Sometimes, women are attracted to other women...and men are attracted to other men. I know it is frowned upon, but...I just can't bring myself to believe that two people loving each other, no matter their sexes, can be wrong. Love is what makes us strong...it's what keeps us on our feet, and helps us to get up when we've been knocked down.”

Cassandra wanted to believe in her words. Rapunzel had such a way with speaking from her heart and explaining things in a manner that would put anyone's mind at ease. But she had seen firsthand what had happened to those who were like her in the past, and she would never forget how those girls had been cast out and shunned by everyone they knew and loved. She could have ended up like any one of them, had she not kept her perversion to herself. There would have been no home for her in Corona, and she would have been orphaned twice, forced to wander the lands in fear and shame...

“Why aren't you disgusted by me??” she demanded, feeling her paranoia spike up. “I stole you away from Eugene...I kissed you...I've forced you into being my wife...”

“And those are the things that are wrong, that I do not agree with,” Rapunzel interjected calmly. “Not your feelings, but what you have done in the name of them. I'm not disgusted by you for loving me, Cass...”

“You...you're lying!” Cassandra cried accusingly, backing away. “You just want me to let my guard down, so that you can steal my power and render me worthless again! Admit it!”

“You know I can't do anything to hurt you even if I wanted to,” Rapunzel retorted coolly, unfazed by her outburst. “What, do you think I'm going to pry both the Moonstone and Sundrop from your body, like Zhan Tiri attempted to do yesterday?”

“I...” Cassandra grit her teeth, unable to think straight. She knew she was being foolish, knew that she was just looking for an excuse to get away from this situation, as well as from Rapunzel. Her breakdown from earlier had left her reeling, and the stress of usurping Corona was still very much pressing down on her like a great weight. She didn't want the blonde seeing her like this, so weak and flustered and pathetic. 

She wanted to run away. She wanted to scream. She wanted to kill someone, if only to vent her anger a bit and distract her from these thoughts.

When she saw Rapunzel disrobing right in front of her without warning, however, she froze, feeling as if her heart had stopped beating.

“Wh-what are you _doing??”_ she managed to stammer, her voice cracking.

“I'm going to take a bath,” Rapunzel answered simply, “And I would encourage you to join me, before the water gets cold.”

Cassandra watched with unblinking eyes as the Princess stripped down to her undergarments, and then to nothing at all; presenting her with a view she had seen many times in the past, yet had always taken her breath away. She was so beautiful, her skin unmarred by scars or blemishes, her figure slender and alluring. 

“Are you just going to stand there gawking, or are you going to let me wash you?” Rapunzel asked, waving the scrub brush at her.

Reluctantly, Cassandra approached her, feeling her heart racing as her lust overwhelmed her senses. Her black rock armor was like a second skin to her, as she was all but naked beneath it. From the moment she had stolen the Moonstone, she had been transformed, wearing the hardened obsidian flesh as if it had become her carapace. Not once had she tried to remove it, to separate herself from what she had become.

Fear and uncertainty shone in her blue and yellow eyes. She couldn't bring herself to lower her guard, not even for Rapunzel. “Very well...” she conceded, “But...the armor stays. It has become my own flesh anyway, so...”

She trailed off as she climbed into the tub, Rapunzel doing the same. The blonde felt hurt that Cassandra refused to trust her enough to open up, but said nothing as she began washing her. The usurper's armored skin was smooth and was as hard as rock, but at least it was easy enough to clean. All the blood and dirt and filth that had accumulated over time was scrubbed away under her gentle motions.

“Let me get your face,” Rapunzel offered, to which Cassandra slowly and silently complied, tilting her head up as she turned to face her. Even bloodied and disheveled, Rapunzel couldn't help but to admire how...handsome she was, in a rugged sort of sense. She found the former lady in waiting to be utterly mesmerizing in how she exuded a raw, almost feral attractiveness that was all the more magnified by her recent fall to darkness. There was something dangerous and carnal hiding just behind her eyes, threatening to pull her into the fathomless depths of those stunning blue and yellow hues.

Before this nightmare had begun, and before the great betrayal in the Dark Kingdom, she had practically been fused at the hip with Cassandra as they'd traveled the winding roads with Eugene and their friends. Where ever she went, Cassandra was right there, either beside her or just behind, always watching out for any possible danger that might be lurking around the next corner. She had been her silent guardian, going above and beyond what was expected of her job to keep her safe. 

Their journey together had changed them irrevocably—for Rapunzel, it had forever shattered her childish notions that everywhere in the world was just like Corona. It had also changed the way she saw her best friend. Back home, she only saw the handmaid side of her mostly, doing chores and helping her in her day to day routine of being a Princess. But out on the road, she had seen Cassandra as the warrior she had been raised as, and it had made her feel a mixture of excitement and a little fear at how dangerous she could be. Especially when her own life was threatened by someone—Cassandra became a ruthless force that did not stop until Rapunzel was safe again. Yes, she had only been doing her duty, but...that look in her eyes, even back then, revealed that it was so much more than that. 

Now, knowing that Cassandra loved her, and had been in love with her for quite some time, looking back with that context in mind made Rapunzel wish she would have known of her friend's plight sooner. She cursed herself for her naivete, for her inability to see this back then. If she had been more perceptive, then maybe she could have reached out to her, and this all could have been avoided.

But it was useless to wish about changing the past. What was done was done, and all she could do was try and make the best of the future that, more and more, was looking to be centered all around Cassandra. 

“...Raps. You're staring...” Cassandra murmured, bringing the blonde out of her conflicted thoughts. She blinked, not realizing that she had, in fact, been staring at the older woman.

“Sorry...” she blushed, bringing a cloth up to continue cleaning the other's face. 

“Don't be. I've been staring at you practically nonstop...so it's really no big deal if you do the same to me. I just thought something might be wrong, is all...”

Rapunzel shook her head. “No...I just...I'm worried about you, Cass.”

Cassandra raised a brow, her lips quirking into a lopsided smile. “Heh...I'm the _last_ person you should be worried about, Raps. I've become virtually all powerful, and--”

“I mean, mentally...” Rapunzel added, making the usurper fall silent. “I...I've seen you talking to yourself. Don't deny it... When ever you feel uncertain or guilty about something, it's like...it's like you argue with yourself, like there's some great inner turmoil that you aren't telling me about...”

Cassandra had been stiff before, but now she was downright rigid, as if she herself was cut straight out of black rocks. “...I have no idea what you're talking about,” she said placidly. “You must have seen wrong. There is no 'inner turmoil'...there is no 'guilt'. Everything that I have done, I couldn't be happier with, so just...just stop trying to psycho-analyze me, okay?”

Rapunzel ran her hands through her blue and gold locks, washing out her otherworldly hair and not looking convinced. “You know...back when I was living in my tower with Gothel...I'd talk to myself all the time,” she confessed. “I didn't always have Pascal to converse with—though I'm aware that talking to animals isn't seen as being quite so sane, either—and I'd just...talk. Not even to my refection in the mirror.”

“You were trapped with...with my mother for most of your young life,” Cassandra argued, struggling to call Gothel anything other than an evil monster, let alone her own flesh and blood. “So it's understandable that you'd do that. But I wasn't isolated like you. I was around many kids my own age, growing up.”

“Just because someone is surrounded by people doesn't mean that they can't feel completely alone,” Rapunzel countered evenly. “And I can't lie and pretend to know what's going on in your head. I know our circumstances were different, but...I just wanted to let you know that I can relate, in some ways. You told me before that I could tell you anything, right? So can I count on you to do the same for me?”

Cassandra's own hands took on a life of their own, going through the motions of washing the Princess, a task she had performed so many times that her actions were almost mechanical at this point. She didn't know what to say, and didn't want to say anything that might reveal the wretch to her. The goddess she had become was her truest self, now. She was powerful and unafraid to show how she felt, and she took what she wanted, when she wanted. Unlike the wretch, she had a destiny of grandeur, and was boundless in her potential. 

And unlike Rapunzel, she could lie.

“Of course, Blondie,” she assured her, her hands stopping to rest on her shoulders. “I could go on forever about how much you mean to me, and how I love you and need you... I just thought you'd get sick of hearing that, though.”

Rapunzel shivered at both her words and her touch. “That...wasn't quite what I meant, Cass,” she said weakly. 

“Oh?” Cassandra licked her lips, the voice of the wretch going silent once more as she slowly regained control of herself. “What else is there to say? Would you like me to be more... _specific_ in what I appreciate about you? Because I could go into detail, from your pretty blonde head, to your cute little toes...and everything in between.”

It was like Cassandra had just flipped a switch, Rapunzel mused; going from an unfocused wreck that looked like she didn't even know where she was, to a confident, imposing figure that zeroed in with frightening precision on what she wanted. To say that the abrupt transition from one to the other left her feeling unsettled would be an understatement. 

Suddenly she felt foolish for sliding into a bathtub, stark naked, with the woman who wanted her enough to kill for her. She might as well have dipped herself in entrails and thrown herself into a lion's den!

“While I'm sure that would be just, um... _lovely_...I'd rather talk about you,” she told her carefully, her heart racing anxiously as those glowing eyes burned into her.

Cassandra grinned, her hands traveling southward as her arms wrapped around her slim waist, pulling her over to sit upon her lap. Rapunzel yelped in surprise as the bathwater sloshed over the rim, splashing onto the floor below as it was displaced by the abrupt movement.

“Alright, Raps. If you want to talk about me, then I suppose I could tell you what I plan on doing once we are wed...” she spoke teasingly into her ear. 

“Cass...please...” Rapunzel breathed, her own body going tense now. “I know you're still in there, somewhere... Let me in...let me help you...”

She was met only with soft laughter, and the feeling of clawed hands sliding down her sleek back.

“You _really_ want to help me?” Cassandra smirked, her hands falling lower, going beneath the surface of the water...

Rapunzel fidgeted in her lap, debating if she wanted to slap her fallen friend or lean into her touch. “...I do,” she said. “But to do that, I need you to stop avoiding me...”

“Does this look like I'm 'avoiding' you?” Cassandra snickered, squeezing her bottom playfully and making Rapunzel squeal in protest. 

_“Cassandra!”_ she cried, scrambling up to her feet and nearly breaking her neck as she slipped and slid to escape the tub. “Y-you need to stop! I can't...I can't be doing things like...like that, with you.”

“Can't? Or won't?” Cassandra asked flippantly as she leaned back comfortably with her arms stretched around the rim, staring up at her with unabashed attraction. 

“Both!” Rapunzel told her forcefully. 

“Oh, please. _You_ were the one who wanted to get naked with me here! And then when you start to feel something more, something good, you get scared and you pull away! Are you afraid that you might like being with _me_ more than Fitzherbert, Blondie? Do you think that your actions will somehow betray him?”

Rapunzel swiftly wrapped herself in a towel, not wanting to even consider her words. “Eugene is my fiance! You know this...you know how I feel about him...”

Now it was Cassandra's turn to stand abruptly to her feet, sending even more water sloshing over the sides as she effortlessly stepped out of the tub and advanced towards her. 

“Eugene was the first man you ever met in your entire life!” she argued, as if the Princess' love for the former rogue was something that could be debated. “Do you realize how fucked up it is, that he took advantage of you like that?? You never even got a chance to explore your own wants and desires, and then all of a sudden, you're engaged to the guy that just so happened to stumble by your tower by sheer happenstance??”

“He didn't 'take advantage' of me!” Rapunzel shot back desperately. “I know it hurts you, but you have to accept that I love him, and he loves me. And it was destiny, not happenstance, that brought us--”

“Oh, don't you _dare_ talk to ME about 'destiny', Princess!” Cassandra snarled, that feral side of her that Rapunzel had been admiring earlier coming out in full display. “If it had been me instead of him who had found you then, we'd be together right now, married and happy. You can't deny it, Rapunzel. Back when we were traveling to the Dark Kingdom, and you lost all your memories of your life after escaping your tower... I _knew_ things could have been different, and I was so tempted...I was _so fucking_ tempted to keep that charade going, if only to have you fall for me and not Eugene.”

She shook her head sadly at the memory, and her entire being gave off a faint glow as she rid herself of the water that clung to her body. “But...I couldn't do that, because you wouldn't be the girl I fell in love with. So I made things right and returned your memories. I watched as you went right back into his arms...”

Rapunzel watched her cautiously as she took in her words. The fact that she did feel something more towards Cassandra than simple friendship made her unable to deny what she was saying, because she knew she was right. If fate had been different, then it would have been very possible that she would have fallen for her, customs and traditions be damned. 

But that hadn't been what happened. Cassandra couldn't change reality, and the reality was that she and Eugene belonged together. 

Cassandra seemed to calm down somewhat as her eyes softened. “...Forgive me,” she muttered, the fire that was raging in her from moments before fizzling out. “That was...inappropriate on my part. I...I'll control myself better from now on, I promise.”

She pulled a seat out from in front of the vanity, prompting the blonde to sit. “Here...let me help you with your hair,” she offered, attempting to smile. It looked more like she was about to cry than anything else. 

Rapunzel knew she should have been furious at her for touching her like that, without her consent...but again, she was conflicted with her own inner turmoil; specifically the part of her that did indeed like how the usurper made her feel. Just the other day, she had marched back to Corona to stop both Zhan Tiri and Cassandra, and now she was waging an entirely different kind of battle where the former handmaid was concerned. And she feared she was losing...

Seeing Cassandra standing there by the vanity, brush in hand, made her feel as if she had just fallen through a portal in time that had taken her back to the past. She sat down and watched in the mirror as Cassandra tended to her hair, just like she'd done countless times in their relationship as Princess and lady in waiting. For all the pent up anger she'd had towards her previous profession, she was undeniably good at it. Her skilled, nimble fingers went through all the tangles and knots, smoothing them out painlessly as she brushed and brushed and brushed in gentle but firm strokes...

It felt good, and she could feel the tension in her shoulders ease up a bit as Cassandra quickly but efficiently started putting her hair up into its customary braid.

She'd feared that Cassandra would try and kiss her again, or touch her in places and in ways that made her feel warm and tingly and caused her knees to weaken. But true to her word, she behaved herself, and Rapunzel almost felt disappointed for reasons she did not entirely understand.

“...You should probably go and start writing out your letter soon,” Cassandra murmured. “I'll have to go and see what kind of colorful characters Pontius has brought into the castle, and then I must make preparations for my dinner with Varian...”

Rapunzel brushed a stray strand of her hair away from her face, giving a nod. It was amazing how time slipped away—how long had they been in here together?

“Okay...” she said, standing to her feet. She looked hesitantly up at Cassandra before asking, “...Could you...help me into my dress, please?”

Cassandra blinked, as if she herself was surprised she would ask that after her lecherous actions from before. “Are you sure...?” she asked uncertainly. 

“Yes,” Rapunzel affirmed. “That is...if you want to...”

Cassandra was quick to fetch her a fresh new dress, helping to ease her into it as she adeptly zipped up her back and smoothed out any wrinkles. When she was done, her hands lingered on her hips as she loomed behind her, and Rapunzel knew that she was having a similar—but likely far more intense—inner battle of her own just then. 

It was probably—no, it was _definitely_ a stupid move on her part, but at that moment, she didn't care. She whirled around, stood on her tip toes, and planted a kiss on the taller woman's pale cheek.

“Thanks,” Rapunzel said softly, as Cassandra looked as if a stray breeze could knock her over at any moment. 

“...You're welcome,” she replied dazedly.

“I'll just...go to my room and start on that letter, then,” Rapunzel went on slowly. “Plus I have all those notes to deal with from the townsfolk... It's going to be a long night.”

Cassandra walked with her to the door as they left the washroom, their paths taking them in opposite directions. But before they parted ways, the usurper couldn't resist leaning down to steal one quick kiss upon Rapunzel's lips; to which she returned with some level of reciprocation. 

If only things could have been different...if only she could have been the one closest to her heart...

“I'll have Pontius help you out later,” she blurted, unsure of what else to say.

Rapunzel didn't look particularly thrilled with that idea, even though she barely had the chance to interact with the pompous man earlier. Still, she would accept any aid she could get. There was a veritable mountain of angry and desperate notes piled up in her room, and she intended to go through each of them until they were all resolved, to a man. 

“Fine,” she agreed. “But are you certain he can be trusted? He just...kind of showed up, out of the blue like that...”

“I will make the consequences very clear to him should he think of trying anything stupid,” Cassandra promised darkly. “But I doubt you have anything to worry about. He's as limp wristed and prissy as his type come. And if he's as much of a patriot as he claims he is, he'll probably be falling all over himself to try and suck up to you.”

“Sounds great...” Rapunzel sighed. As a Princess, she had come to accept a certain level of...fanaticism that some people showered her with. It made her very uncomfortable, but that was just a reality of being a public figure. 

She gave a little wave of her hand, attempting to smile. “Well...see you around then.”

Cassandra watched her walk away, until she disappeared around a corner. She wanted to follow her. She wanted to be near her, always...but she forced herself to get it together. There would be plenty of time to spend in her company once they were married, she reminded herself.

There was work to be done. Tonight was an important night in her plans for the future. Instead of dining with her fiance, she'd be sharing a candlelit dinner with scrawny little Varian tonight. So hopefully the young alchemist was forthcoming with his knowledge and allegiance, because as much as she liked the kid, she wasn't going to let him escape her clutches. He was a tool, a weapon she could make use of, and if he was not willing to be in her possession, she would not let him fall into anyone else's.

And if keeping him in his place meant threatening him with all sorts of nasty scenarios...well, that would all depend on how good he behaved. 

Good dogs got rewarded for their obedience. 

As for bad dogs...

Bad dogs got put down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I have been dragging the last few chapters out a bit with the Cassunzel angst. The story aspect has been kind of frozen, but I plan to get it going again now that I have a clear plot in mind. Eugene, Varian and the gang are gonna have a lot more on their plate soon.


	14. Broken Dreams, Tenuous Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene awakens from a dream of a time long past, and finds his bearings as he talks with familiar faces before attending the funeral of a departed friend...

_It was a clear, brisk night; with a starry sky that would have been breathtaking to most other people, but not for Eugene. Oh, it was real pretty, he couldn't deny that. But it was a sight he had long ago grown used to in his life as a rogue, for he had spent countless nights just like this running, sneaking, leaping, fleeing and pursuing during the years of his youth. Working under the cover of darkness was the ideal time for any thief worth their salt to go about breaking the law. Of course, for Flynn Rider, the most handsomest, most dashing and daring and brilliant thief who ever lived, the darkness had been a double edged sword. On one hand, it was far safer and easier to pluck coin purses and priceless guarded treasures alike after the sun went down. It made getting away and hiding from the law a lot less terrifying, too._

_But on the other hand...no one was really able to see how cool he looked without the proper lighting. And that had been a big problem for Flynn, as looks were just as important as skill in his book._

_Eugene smiled ruefully at the memory of that past version of himself. He'd been so vain, so conceited, so brash and brazen and..._

_Okay. Maybe he hadn't changed all that much from his old identity, he conceded, as he recalled just that morning how he'd complained rather loudly that someone had stolen his precious hair conditioner and moisturizer. Apparently Shorty had mistaken the little glass jars as some tasty treats, and had eaten them without even pausing to realize that no, it was not sweet, it was not tasty, and it certainly was not edible._

_He liked to think he had changed for the better, however, as he felt Rapunzel snuggling up against him as they all lied on the cool grassy ground, just staring up into the sky as they unwound and relaxed after a particularly hard day of traveling. The Princess had brought out the best in him, and while he confessed that he could still be a bit of a prissy bastard at times, she had made him a better man overall._

_Their journey was nearing its end. Another couple weeks or so, and they would reach their destination: the Dark Kingdom. Truthfully, he could hardly wait to be done with all this excitement and head back home. Maybe he was finally growing more mature, but he felt like his adventuring days were coming to a close. Not because he was getting too old or was too afraid, but because he wanted to settle down with Rapunzel and, well...just live their best lives, together. That would have sounded boring as hell to him five years ago, but five years ago he had been a completely different person._

_Now, he was desperate to leave behind this life of danger that was fraught with magic rocks that threatened to destroy the world and evil warlocks that lurked in alternate dimensions that were also hellbent on destroying everything. Gods, just thinking about all that made him feel exhausted._

_“What are you thinking about, Eugene?” Rapunzel asked softly as she shifted to lay on her side, her head propped up on her hand as she looked down at him curiously._

_He looked up into her eyes, and couldn't help but grin. Under the pale moonlight, she was so damn beautiful; and her inquisitive nature never ceased to endear him._

_“I guess I was just thinking about what will happen after we're done with all this Moonstone business,” he explained. “It won't be long now till we're headed back to Corona, and, well...hopefully the trip back isn't as crazy or weird as this whole adventure has been.”_

_Rapunzel smiled at the mention of her home, her eyes turning wistful. “Hmm... It's kinda funny. When we first embarked on this journey, I was homesick for a long time, in spite of how excited I felt to explore the world outside Corona's walls. But...I haven't really thought much of what to do when we get back.” She sat up, suddenly looking animated. “I know! We should all take turns to talk about what we'd like to do upon our triumphant return!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together and sounding way too excited for this time of night._

_“Hah! That's a great idea,” Lance chimed in exuberantly, sitting straight up as if on cue. “First thing I'm gonna do when we get back is hit up the Snuggly Duckling. I dunno about you guys, but as a man of refined tastes and palette such as myself, I am sick and tired of living off rations and the occasional pit stop at some overpriced dive. I'm gonna cook us up a real feast, and it'll be a party that'll be remembered for years to come. The food will be delectable, the drinks will flow freely, and the girls will...”_

_He trailed off as he saw Eugene shaking his head pointedly at him, his eyes clearly telling the ex-con to kindly shut the hell up and end that train of thought in the presence of his fiance. Lance cleared his throat, grinning bashfully. “...Anyway, it'll be a blast,” he finished._

_“What he said!” blurted Shorty, the strange old man still lying in a stupor; sounding all too excited to return to his natural habitat at the pub._

_“I thought you said you had 'refined tastes and palette' or whatever,” Eugene teased his friend. “Last I checked, the Snuggly Duckling wasn't known for the great food, pal.”_

_“That was before I worked my magic and made it the best little out of the way food stop in Corona,” Lance boasted. “Once I get settled and start making a real profit, I'm thinking of starting a chain...but that's a long ways off. Ten years, tops, and you'll be reading rave reviews about my dishes and seeing my handsome face on all the lists of top places to dine in the Seven Kingdoms.”_

_Rapunzel giggled, while Eugene just rolled his eyes. “Well, I think that all sounds wonderful, and I can't wait to try out all of your recipes,” she told him brightly, making Lance beam._

_“So, what about you, Blondie?” Eugene inquired with a roguish smirk. “You got some big secret plans you have in mind that I'm unaware of once we're back in Corona?”_

_The Princess smiled at him knowingly as her hand slid into his. “I think I'm going to just sit in a tub and soak for a day or two,” she murmured longingly. Life on the road had been exciting for her, Eugene knew, but he also knew it was not a very clean lifestyle; with the chance to take actual baths being few and far between as they hopped from town to town. And bathing in a cold stream was a poor substitute, he thought painfully. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he would definitely be joining her in that tub upon their return to civilization and luxury._

_“And of course I'll spend a lot of time with my parents,” she went on, “And I'm going to eat a bunch of Attila's pastries and Monty's sweets. All this time on the road, and I don't think I've tasted anything quite as yummy. Aside from stuffing myself and catching up with some other friends...I guess I'll ultimately just go back to doing Princess stuff. And...as for the future...”_

_She trailed off, both her and Eugene just gazing into each other's eyes in silent understanding. No words were needed at this point—they each knew what they wanted, and that was to be together for the rest of their days._

_“...Hey, what about you, Cass?” Lance asked after a time, prompting Rapunzel and Eugene to turn to her curiously, while Shorty was already passed out, snoring softly. “You've been kinda quiet... What are you gonna do once we get back home?”_

_The armor clad woman was sitting a ways away from them on a rock, her head tilted up as she gazed skyward at the full moon above unblinkingly; an unreadable expression on her face._

_“...Cass?” Rapunzel called out to her when her best friend did not immediately reply._

_“I...I don't know,” Cassandra admitted at last, almost too quiet for them to hear. “I guess I'll continue my training and try my luck at being my Father's successor as Guard Captain. And...I'll still be a handmaid, and your lady in waiting, Raps.” She gave a small smile towards the blonde, who returned it with a big one of her own._

_“What about further down the line?” Eugene asked, wrapping an arm around his fiance. “Is there ever going to be a special guy who doesn't mind the cold at some point?”_

_Sure enough, that earned him an icy glare from the short haired woman, and a sharp elbow in his side from Rapunzel, who was protective towards their...socially challenged friend._

_“Probably not,” Cassandra retorted nonchalantly. “Knights and the like are usually pretty celibate, and that suits me just fine. I'd rather focus on my work than trying to please some bumbling fool...”_

_“Alright, fair enough,” Eugene chuckled. “But, come on, Cass. Even you have to admit that's a pretty lonely life. I mean, what are you gonna do once Rapunzel becomes the Queen, and I'm saddled with even more responsibilities that'll probably turn my hair gray?”_

_Cassandra stared at him for a moment before giving a smirk of her own. “I suppose I'll have my hands full with what ever special brand of crazy offspring you two end up making,” she snickered, taking some pleasure in how both Eugene and Rapunzel's faces turned beet red under the moonlight; their eyes going wide and darting away with embarrassment._

_“I...I'm sure you'll make an amazing babysitter,” Rapunzel managed to say, bouncing back before her fiance, who looked almost haunted by the thought of becoming a parent. She smiled warmly then, adding, “Any kids we end up having will grow up with the best aunt in the world...”_

_Cassandra's amused smirk faded, her expression once more turning into a mix between her usual brooding self, and something else; something hidden and nameless._

_“Just try not to traumatize them, 'Auntie Cassie',” Eugene put in jokingly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly._

_“Hey, if she gets to be an Auntie, can I be an Uncle?” Lance asked hopefully. “I'm real good with kids, and I can get around the pickiest of eaters...”_

_“Geez, you're talking like we're already expecting...” the former rogue grumbled, not too thrilled with the direction this conversation was taking._

_Cassandra soon stood up abruptly, ceasing all chatter between the friends as they looked at her questioningly._

_“I'm going to go and take the first watch tonight,” she told them gruffly, hefting her sword that she always carried with her._

_“But I thought it was my turn to have first watch...” Lance started to say, but stopped as Cassandra glared down at him. “Uh...not that I'm complaining,” he laughed nervously, holding his hands up. “I hate being on first watch anyway, so, ah, knock yourself out!”_

_“Is something the matter, Cass...?” Rapunzel asked, concerned. “You've been kind of...withdrawn lately.”_

_“I'm fine, Princess,” Cassandra replied curtly. “I just...need some time to myself. And I feel too restless to sleep right now, so I figured I might as well be of use instead of just lying wide awake. So...good night.” She gave a stiff bow before briskly walking away, back towards their campsite. Rapunzel tried to call out to her again, but she did not stop._

_Eugene watched her go, feeling somewhat bad for teasing her. It was all in jest, of course, as their good natured back and forth had always been. He'd make some joke about how cold she was, she'd call him an idiot, and good times were had by all. That was their relationship, in a nutshell._

_But something felt different nowadays. He wasn't sure when it started, but at some point, Cassandra had begun acting even more...'Cass like' than usual. He didn't know what else to call it—she was still the same brooding, glaring, quick to insult and laugh at his expense Cass he had known and loved like a sister, and yet... There was a hardness in her eyes that wasn't there before. Her voice held an edge ranging from weariness, to apathy; as if she no longer cared if they made it to the Dark Kingdom or not._

_On some days, she didn't even speak at all, unless spoken to. It was like she was lost in her own little world, which was completely out of character of her. The focused, determined woman who had a quick tongue and an even quicker sword hand who had departed with them from Corona seemed lost. In her place was a quiet, distracted, almost nihilistic person that felt more like a stranger than their friend. Just what was she thinking about so intensely? Why was she so aloof and unwilling to talk? She barely even insulted him anymore—that alone was enough to convince him that something was definitely wrong here._

_As concerned as he was for Cass, though, he knew Rapunzel would have been losing her hair from worry, if it were possible. Cassandra's perpetually distant behavior was starting to take a toll on his poor Sunshine, who was getting almost desperate in her efforts to get through to her._

_“...Eugene...I don't know what to do about Cass,” Rapunzel told him with a sigh. Her cheer from before seemed to deflate all at once, until she was practically sagging against him. “I've never seen her like this before. She's always confided in me, but now...I just wish I knew what was going on in her mind.”_

_“I know, Blondie...” he said quietly, unsure what to do or say in order to comfort the melancholy girl. “Maybe she's just nervous... We're getting close now to the end of our journey, and she is probably worried about how she can protect you from something as mysterious and alien as the Moonstone. I know I am...”_

_Rapunzel nestled herself snugly against him, looking up at the full moon alongside him as they sat there in the cool grass together. He had always found full moons to be a nuisance in the past, as they were often so bright and revealed those who wished to remain hidden in the dark. Now, with their impending arrival to the Dark Kingdom and the insidious relic from beyond the stars that it housed, it gave him a foreboding feeling. Like something really bad was about to happen. He'd had such feelings before, calling it a 'thief's sense', which usually meant to steer clear and abandon ship immediately with what ever crime he was about to venture into. Sometimes, no matter how tempting the treasure was, you had to know when to walk away._

_But this was different. For one, he wasn't a thief anymore, and they weren't going on some high stakes heist here. No, this was like going into a bottomless chasm, with no light to guide you and only the sounds of distant monsters ahead to allude towards nothing but a real bad fate to whoever was stupid enough to go wandering in._

_“I don't need any protection...” Rapunzel said tiredly, her eyes drooping. “You and Cass worry too much. Once I take care of the Moonstone, everything will go back to the way it was... We can all just...go home, and...be happy again. Maybe then, Cass will smile like she used to... I can't...I can't remember the last time she really laughed...”_

_As she dozed off in his arms, Eugene felt a sense of helplessness wash over him. Rapunzel might have put on a brave act, but he knew she was afraid of what awaited them. He could do nothing where the Moonstone was concerned, as it was Rapunzel's destiny to destroy it, and no one else's. And he couldn't do anything about Cass, either; their friend was becoming more and more distant the closer they approached their destination and he hadn't the faintest clue as to why._

_He couldn't do anything at all, except try and be there to support his fiance. But even then, he felt pretty useless. There were only so many times he could say 'it'll be okay' or 'I'm here for you' before he started sounding like a shallow self help book. He just wished he could actually do something for a change, something meaningful, something tangible that would help both his Sunshine and his dear friend._

_Eugene sighed, scooping up his sleeping beauty and carrying her back to her bed. As he walked through their little camp towards their wagon, he saw Cassandra standing guard near a tree. He offered her a small smile as he whispered a greeting._

_“Hey, Cass... Spot any bandits or handsome ex-thieves around here?” he asked jokingly, as was his nature._

_Cassandra turned to glare at him, but her eyes softened as she spied Rapunzel sleeping peacefully in his arms. Her posture became less stiff and tense, and she actually gave a ghost of a smile. It wasn't much, but at least it wasn't her usual scowl that he'd grown so accustomed to._

_“...She really just passed out like that, eh?” she murmured._

_“Yeah...she's really been pushing herself as we get closer to the finish line now,” he replied, looking down at the passed out blonde. “She was limping with that awful blister on her foot the other day... Luckily your disinfectant and salve did the trick. I really didn't want to have to be the one to suggest that she starts wearing shoes...”_

_The dark haired knightess shook her head, clearly unhappy with how soft and careless their Princess still was.“Hmph...I keep telling her that she needs to pace herself,” Cassandra grumbled. “She's always had a lot of spunk and spirit, but she's hardly cut out for the rigors and hardships of life on the road. What if next time it's not a blister, and she cuts her foot wide open while running around without any protective footwear? What if said cut got infected, and we had no choice but to remove her foot altogether? It's like she thinks we're living in a fantasy world, where accidents and bad luck never happen, and...”_

_She trailed off as Eugene grinned at her, causing her to frown pensively._

_“Wh-what the hell are you grinning at, Fitzherbert??” she demanded._

_“It's just good to see that you actually still care, is all,” he told her as he gently laid Rapunzel down into her bed._

_Cassandra's eyes were fixated on the girl that they'd both come to love in their own ways. Eugene knew that Cass cared about Rapunzel like the little sister she never had, which was why she was so overly protective of her. That was also why she was so hard on her at times, and why she was always just within eyesight of her no matter what. She was a great guardian towards the Princess, but she was an even better friend. He'd always found their friendship to be so endearing, as he was happy that his fiance could bond with a woman that was close to her own age. There were just some things that girls could only talk about with other girls, after all, and he was glad that that girl was Cass._

_“...Of course I care,” she said softly, her expression turning almost wistful. “I love Rapunzel...like a sister, I mean,” she added quickly. “But I can't always be the handmaid that she's come to know. This whole journey has proven to be more and more dangerous with each passing day. It's pushed me to new limits, both physically and mentally. Once we are finished with our business in the Dark Kingdom, I can go back to being her friend full time. But until then...I have to be her protector, first and foremost.” She looked at him with a wry smile. “And...yours too, Fitzherbert.”_

_Eugene turned back to face her, raising both brows in mock surprise. “My hero!” he chuckled. “I didn't think I'd make the list of people that you defend. Mostly since, y'know, I'm not a blonde Princess named Rapunzel.”_

_If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn he saw the perpetually stoic knightess blush at that._

_“Yeah, well...don't let it go to your head,” Cassandra told him gruffly. “Rapunzel would kill me if I let anything happen to you. And...I have a wedding to attend to, after we're done ridding the world of the Moonstone and return to Corona. It's between my two best friends, you see, so I have to focus on getting them both back home in one piece...”_

_Now it was Eugene's turn to blush. “Wow. That's...actually really touching, Cass.” He stifled a yawn, trying to cover up his own fatigue, but it did not go unnoticed by the ever watchful eyes of Cassandra._

_“Get to bed, Eugene,” she said, smiling gently. Maybe it was a trick of the moonlight, but her eyes looked...sad, for some reason he did not know. “And keep Rapunzel warm... It's a cold night tonight, and she refuses to even wear socks. Stubborn girl...”_

_“I'll keep her nice and cozy, no worries,” he assured her with a grin. “Good night, Cass. Don't stay up out here any longer than you have to, you hear me?”_

_Cassandra waved him away. “I'll pass the night watch down to Lance as soon as I feel my eyelids getting heavy,” she promised. “Good night...”_

_As Eugene was climbing into bed with Rapunzel, he was caught off guard when the blonde began licking his face. It wasn't just a small, playful lick, either: it was full on lapping, and holy hell was it slimy!_

_“Wh-whoa there, Blondie! What are you--” he tried to say, but was met only with another lick. Gods, what had she been eating?? She smelled like a..._

_“WAKEY WAKEY, FITZHERBERT!” Cassandra boomed, poking her head into the wagon; her eyes now glowing with blue and yellow malice and her face splitting into an unsettling grin. “YOU WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO SLEEP ONCE I KILL YOU! WAKE THE FUCK UP!”_

_Eugene was about to scream, but instead, he was cut off by Rapunzel's tongue flopping against his face._

_But...it couldn't have been a human tongue. No, it felt more like...like—_

– 

“...Urrgghh...” Eugene groaned, his bleary eyes cracking open reluctantly. His vision took a moment to come into focus, but he was soon aware of the culprit who had so rudely awoken him from his restless slumber. And from that progressively nightmarish dream he'd been having...

“...Good to see you too, Max,” he mumbled hoarsely before the great steed gave him a last lick with his big disgusting tongue. 

“I'm awake, I'm awake!” Eugene exclaimed irately, pushing the horse's head away from him before sitting up. Too fast, he discovered, as the world spun around him and he felt his stomach lurch.

He felt fucking terrible. His body ached, his head most of all, and his mouth was as dry as a desert. He'd been no stranger to the occasional hangover in the past, but shit, this was on a whole other level. 

“I'm never drinking anything but plain water from now on...” he grumbled, using Maximus' powerful neck as a crutch as he managed to haul himself to his feet. 

Looking around, he surmised that he was back at the ancient fort, though the last thing he could recall was blacking out in the dirt earlier after hearing Rapunzel—

Rapunzel! She had spoken out to Corona, telling everyone that she would meet them in the courtyard and talk with them! What time was it?? Was there still a chance he could make it there? Should he even bother, knowing that Cassandra would be watching over the Princess like a guard dog from hell?

Eugene looked out one of the windows—it was more of a large hole in the wall that had formed from age and lack of maintenance—and felt his small hope fade. It was clearly some time after noon at this point, and Rapunzel had mentioned that the event would be over around midday...

It wouldn't have mattered if it was still early in the morning, he reminded himself. He may had spent his entire life becoming an expert thief, but there was no way he could have stolen the Princess away from the castle without incurring the wrath of Cassandra; who would have pursued him back to their little base of operations and wiped them all out in a murderous rage. 

And at this point, Eugene had no doubt she would do just that. He still remembered the events of yesterday all too clearly: the black rock tower that had trapped all of them high up in the skies, the brutal death of Hector at Cassandra's hands, and the abduction of Rapunzel. Not to mention the dark transformation of the entire kingdom overnight, leaving Corona a mass of jagged obsidian walls and foreboding black spires. 

They weren't dealing with an average villain here, who could be knocked out with a frying pan to the head or outplayed and bested with some outrageous, zany scheme. This was a mad deity who had so much power that she didn't even know what to do with it, and hoarded Rapunzel away in her lair like a greedy dragon hoarded over its golden treasure trove. She could not be reasoned with, she could not be overpowered, and as of yet, she could not be outsmarted. Right now, all anyone could do was either submit to her, or flee in terror and pray to what ever gods might be out there that she wouldn't reach them.

Still, even knowing all this, Eugene longed to see his fiance again, even if from afar, even if he couldn't talk to her or let her know he was even there. He missed her, and while he was relieved to learn that she was still apparently safe, he was still terrified that she was in the clutches of Cassandra. 

Maximus gave a snort, looking at him with an expression of disgust at his haggard, self pitying state; which was pretty impressive considering he was a horse. The ever proud and prideful steed did not seem to care in the slightest that the odds were stacked against them—Corona was as much his home as any of theirs, and he had proven to be one of the most diligent creatures, human or otherwise, who fought to uphold his duty. Eugene used to think it was downright silly to even consider that a beast could feel anything resembling such complex emotions such as duty or honor, or could comprehend something like justice. Yet here he was, waking him up and helping him to his feet, clearly wanting to get on with the daunting task of rescuing Rapunzel and defeating Cassandra.

Eugene wished he had half of the horse's willpower and determination, as right now, he felt like collapsing and falling back into the pit of sleep he had been in. Aside from the weird and disturbing ending that had been caused by Max trying to awaken him, his dream had been rather pleasant. It had been a memory of long ago, when they were all still together and Cass hadn't lost her mind and Shorty was still alive and their dreams were still just within reaching distance. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly? 

“How did you even find us out here, buddy?” Eugene murmured, patting Max's head and willing himself not to spiral down into the pit of despair yet again. He'd wasted enough time last night playing the 'woe is me' act—it was time to take action and find a way to rid the world of Queen Cass and her evil reign. And their most promising lead to accomplishing that came in the form of a young alchemist, who at one point himself tried to destroy their lives. Gods, fate sure had a dark sense of humor...

“A lot of people have come here, along with Maximus, since you passed out earlier,” came his father's voice, the dark clad man striding into the room to greet him. 

Eugene turned to face him, forcing a smile. “Hey, Dad...” he said lightly, raking a hand through his messy hair that was dirtier and greasier than he'd ever let it get in the past. “Thanks for not leaving me out there in the wilderness earlier. I dunno what came over me...”

“You succumbed to your exhaustion, as all men do eventually,” Edmund replied. “Your friends were able to get some sleep as well, I believe. You should go to them, son... But first, you should eat something. It isn't healthy to deprive yourself of sustenance for so long...”

Eugene grimaced at the mention of eating. He knew he should have been hungry—starving, really, as he hadn't eaten a thing since before their assault on Corona, when they'd all been huddled in the Snuggly Duckling with such high hopes of winning the day. Rapunzel had starting singing, raising their spirits and rousing their determination to take back their home from Cassandra and Zhan Tiri. 

It had only been a couple days ago, but it felt like a lifetime had passed since then. And he wasn't in the mood to eat anything, as his stomach was still murky from stress, drinking the prior night, and from the exhaustion that still clung to him like a shroud. He wondered if he'd ever not feel tired again, as that had become his standard mode of being as of late. Running ragged from place to place, fearful of the ominous black eyes of Cassandra that were littered all throughout Corona, desperately trying to find a way to fix this mess that was only growing worse and worse... 

Yeah. Eating was not exactly on his list of things to do right now.

“I'll be fine, Dad, really,” he shrugged off his father's concern, giving Maximus one last pat before gingerly walking out of the dim room to get his bearings. “But...I should go and check on Lance and the others. You mentioned that more people have come here too? Anyone familiar?”

Edmund didn't look too happy that his son was refusing to take care of himself, but decided not to press the issue any further. Obviously Eugene was still in a lot of pain, both physically and mentally, and there was nothing he could do to assuage that kind of pain. “I am not as familiar with Corona's people as you are...” he admitted somewhat sheepishly. “But I think you will recognize some of them.”

Eugene nodded, understanding that his father was still a stranger in a strange land here in Corona. He was a King without a kingdom, and he'd spent decades virtually all alone while guarding the Moonstone from those who might try and take it for their own dark desires. It was morbidly humorous that he and Rapunzel had brought the very woman who would do just that to his doorstep. Unknowingly, yes, but the fact still remained that they had ruined everything that Edmund had spent years trying to maintain. 

“So...” he started awkwardly, “What about you? Have you gotten any sleep?”

Edmund smiled grimly. “I haven't truly slept for a long, long time,” he said wearily. “Adira, Hector, Quirin and myself...we were all affected by the Moonstone's power over time, in one way or another.” He walked alongside his son, who was still rather wobbly on his feet. By the way he smelled, the dark King could deduce what he'd been doing the previous night. “I've just been trying to help out around here. We've been able to get hold of some basic supplies, though if we are to be dug in for the long haul here, it is imperative that we not have all our eggs in one basket, so to say. The more we are spread out, the less likely we are to be suspected or caught by Cassandra.”

Eugene took in this bit of information numbly. His father was right, of course. If they were all bunched up here together, sooner or later it would become obvious that something was amiss out in the wilderness, and it would only take a stray mention from a curious bystander to allude Cassandra's pseudo-omniscience via her black rocks to their whereabouts. And from there, she'd be on them in no time. Game over. 

“I don't suppose there are several other abandoned forts out here, then?” he asked jokingly. 

“There are, actually,” Edmund told him, then shook his head. “Unfortunately, the one's Adira and Quirin were able to discover are in even worse conditions than this one. Meaning they are basically rubble, worn down by the ravages of time or destroyed long ago in some ancient battle.”

“So we tough it out here in the woods, then?” Eugene offered with a shrug. “Make some tents or huts or whatever, maybe find some caves? I remember Lance and I used to have several hideouts dotted through the lands, and we'd use them when ever we were trying to lose the law or wait them out while things cooled down. The only thing is, I don't know how sustainable that would be with a bunch of people. And how spread out are we talking here? I agree that we shouldn't all be gathered in one place, but then there's the issue of staying in touch. How will we go about communicating with each other? Not to mention how the hell we're going to get...”

He trailed off, realizing that he was bombarding his father with questions that he and everyone else had likely been thinking about all day while he'd been passed out.

“...Sorry,” he muttered. “Guess I'm still struggling to accept that I'm awake now, and that this isn't some nightmare that I'm having...”

“We are all still coping with our new reality here, son,” Edmund assured him. “And you needn't apologize. We need to be asking such questions, if we are to properly adapt and adjust in order to survive. But we cannot be too hasty. For now, we need only catch our breath and get our bearings. I do not think we are in any immediate danger as of yet of being discovered by Cassandra.”

Eugene knew he was probably right, but gods, he couldn't help but feel paranoid. For as hidden away as they were, he could still see Cassandra's terrible eyes burning into him from yesterday. He kept reminding himself that he wasn't in any real danger, that Cassandra wouldn't inflict any real harm on him for Rapunzel's sake, but... The way she had looked at him made him feel like he was facing down a monstrous wildcat, all fangs and fury and ready to pounce and tear him apart at any moment. He'd always joked in the past how he'd been afraid of her, but now he was genuinely scared for his life. 

“...I should probably go and touch base with Lance,” he said after a time, composing himself. Sooner or later, he would be faced with his former friend again, and he couldn't afford to be trembling in his boots just by her unsettling gaze. 

“Indeed you should,” Edmund agreed. “And I need to get going myself. Frederic and I have an important matter to attend to.”

Eugene blinked, surprised. “What are you and King Frederic going to do?” he asked, perplexed. 

Edmund smiled tightly. “Fishing. It is an age old activity shared between men, forming a sacred bond in mutual silence that can stretch out for hours. Of course, I don't know the first thing about fishing, as there aren't any bodies of water near the Dark Kingdom...and I'm fairly certain Frederic doesn't know much, either, but...nevertheless, it is something we must do. We're practically family, after all, once you marry Rapunzel. With any luck, we can catch some along with the other lads that accompany us...”

Eugene smiled a bit at that. It was as funny as it was surreal to picture his father and King Frederic out there, fishing rods in hand and partaking in such a normal, everyday activity like fishing. And then there was the mention of Rapunzel, and how their families would be connected once he married her. It made his heart heavy, not having her here to spread her cheer and give everyone strength. 

Would he live to see the day when they were finally wedded? Or would he die trying, dooming his Sunshine to a lifetime of imprisonment with Cassandra due to his failure?

“Maybe I'll join you guys later,” he said, pushing the weight of his despair to the back of his mind. He had to focus on Rapunzel, on seeing her again and holding her once more. Because if he was feeling this shitty on only the first day after Cassandra's victory, he would never make it through the long run. “Lucky for us, Corona is filled with fish, though I was never much of a fan of seafood...”

“I'd like that...” Edmund nodded. “While we may not be the best equipped for this particular task, a King's duty is to provide for their people, so...hopefully Frederic and I will be able to provide everyone with some dinner for later, at the very least.”

They embraced and bid each other farewell, going their separate ways. Eugene walked around the old fort, inside and out, noting the weary faces that had joined them here since his own arrival that morning. Many of them were members of the Royal Guard, who had chosen to stand with King Frederic rather than swear fealty to Cassandra. He couldn't help but notice with a grimace, though, that many more guards were absent; meaning that they either tried and failed to stand up to the usurper, or they decided to join her in her mad quest for world domination. Both scenarios were grim, but the latter would mean that eventually, they would have to face their fellow Coronan's in battle; for anyone who willingly allied with Cassandra at this point could not be trusted to be anything other than their enemy.

The idea of fighting his old friend Cass was hard enough to accept, but possibly fighting several people he had come to know over the years? It made his guts churn.

As he made his way through, he caught sight of some particularly familiar faces—Pete and Stan. They were sitting with a haggard and defeated looking Captain, who appeared to be in an even worse state than Eugene was. The sight made his heart sink. He and the Captain had had a rather...complicated history during the course of their relationship, starting out as enemies. Eugene could still remember the day he'd stolen Corona's crown, and how the Captain had pursued him relentlessly. That act alone had made the man harbor a deep distrust and dislike for him, once Eugene and come back with Rapunzel and went through the arduous task of shedding his former life as Flynn Rider. The Captain was never his biggest fan, even long after he'd proven he was no longer a thief, but he'd finally come around and accepted him. Mostly. 

“We found him earlier, just...wandering aimlessly around the streets,” Pete said as he saw Eugene approaching them. 

“...He's...he's not doing too well,” Stan added somberly. 

Both of them were looking at him, a silent plea in their eyes for him to say something, anything, to get through to the Captain. Technically, neither he nor Eugene was the Captain of the Guard anymore since Cassandra took over, but... No matter who took up the mantle, he'd always be the Captain to all those who knew him.

Eugene took a breath, trying to find the right words to say as his weary mind was still sluggish from a restless sleep. “I'm...I'm sorry for what happened, Captain,” he managed to mumble lamely. “I know this can't be easy on you, since...”

“Don't patronize me, Fitzherbert,” the Captain told him tiredly, his eyes looking haunted as if he'd seen something horrific. “And don't try and give me your pity or support. I deserve neither. This... _all_ of this is my fault.”

Eugene blinked, unsure of what to make of that absurd claim. “That's not true, Sir...” he tried to reason, “This is all on Cass... It was her choice to go down this path, and...”

“Don't you understand?? I _put_ her on this path!” he exclaimed, cutting off Eugene, who could only look on helplessly as the once stoic man he'd always known crumbled and broke down before him. “I made her into that...that monster that sits on the throne now! I was too hard on her...I didn't give her the love she needed, the love she deserved. I tried to mold her into what I thought she should be, without thinking about what she wanted.”

He shook his head, burying his face in his hands. “I failed her...I failed Corona...I failed everyone. You should have left me back on that island...should have just...left me to my delusions. I know it wasn't really her there, but...at least it still _looked_ like my little girl.” He took a shuddering breath, before slowly looking up at Eugene. 

“...I saw her, last night,” he rasped, his voice barely a whisper, as if the mere mention of the usurper was something forbidden and better left unsaid. “I thought that I...that maybe there was some hope, some small sliver of a chance that I could get through to her, to bring her back from the abyss. But when I saw her, standing up near the throne...she looked like...like a...”

Eugene stood there motionlessly, while Pete and Stan sat on either side of the Captain, looking as though they wanted to break down themselves. This man had been their leader for years, and seeing him in such a devastated state was hard to stomach.

“She's become a demon,” the Captain managed to continue, sounding more hopeless as he went on. “Those eyes, glowing in the darkness...I can still see them, glaring down at me, burning through me... And her voice...she sounds like my daughter, and yet...so much rage...so much hate... She ran herself through with my own sword, and it did nothing. Her body isn't even human anymore... There isn't anything that can hurt her now. Swords, arrows, fire...Cassandra is impervious to it all. Anyone who tries to fight her is going to end up dead... She is going to destroy Corona. And then she will go on to destroy the next kingdom...and the next...until there's nothing left... And it's all my fault.”

Eugene shivered at his words, unable to even imagine what it must have been like to confront Cassandra head on like that, only to discover that she was invincible. The Captain's story confirmed his suspicions, if nothing else—that conventional weapons were useless against Cass, and in a head on assault, they'd have better luck fighting against a mountain. He thought that maybe one of Varian's inventions might give them an edge, but then he recalled when the kid had fired his amber gun at her. With only the Moonstone, Cass had been able to break free and spread a swath of black rocks that had all but left Corona in ruins. And now that she had the Ultimate Power, another failed attempt like that would likely only serve to piss her off even more, and there was no telling what she might do to the kingdom if she lost her temper and lashed out again.

But...there was a positive note in the Captain's recounting of what had happened last night, too.

“She didn't kill you, though,” Eugene murmured thoughtfully. “You went into the castle to try and talk sense into her, and when that didn't work, you drew your sword. And yet, instead of just killing you, she not only let you live, she let you go free. She didn't even imprison you. That has to count for something...”

“She exiled me from Corona...” the Captain argued. “She's abducted Princess Rapunzel, though I don't know why. She already has the throne...and with all that power, she doesn't need her as a bartering tool. Then again, she isn't thinking clearly anymore, so...”

Eugene grimaced, unsure if he should tell him just why Cassandra had decided to keep Rapunzel with her, when he still didn't want to accept it himself. But then, the Captain would discover the truth sooner or later, if and when Cass started flaunting her 'relationship' with Rapunzel for all the world to see. Perhaps it would be best to just get it over with and tell him the truth now, so that it wouldn't shock him even more down the line.

Shit. Why was he always the one to have to break this kind of fucked up stuff to others?

“Captain...I don't know how else to put this, but your daughter is...er... Cassandra is in love with Rapunzel. She wants her for herself... That's...why she took her.” 

He managed to keep a straight face as he told the blunt truth, though as the silence hung in the air like a suffocating cloud, he wanted to curl up and die. Just hearing his own words felt like a slap in his face, as if someone else had just told him that his friend was violating his fiance and imprisoning her against her will. 

The Captain was staring up at him unblinkingly, as though Eugene had just told him that he liked eating babies. His brow furrowed, a smoldering anger replacing the emptiness in his brown eyes.

“You're telling me that on top of everything else...my little girl is...is a _degenerate??”_ he asked harshly, making Eugene wince. “No, you...you're wrong. Why would you tell me something so awful?? Do you still hate me so much for my past transgressions against you, that you'd weave such a disgusting lie to my face?? Is it not enough that I am responsible for my daughter becoming the monster who destroyed Corona??”

“I'm not lying, Captain...” Eugene tried to insist. “Believe me, I don't wanna believe it either, but I was there yesterday. I saw the look in her eyes, and the way she demanded to take Rapunzel--”

“You shut your god damn mouth, Fitzherbert!” the Captain snarled, visibly shaking with rage now. “And don't you be spreading that disgusting rumor to anyone! I...I won't be known as the man who raised a filthy reprobate! It's bad enough that she's become a demon hellbent on destruction, but I won't hear another word of this nonsense! You hear me?!”

Eugene took a wary step back, half expecting the wild eyed man to leap up and throttle him. He himself didn't have a problem with which sex Cass wanted to be intimate with—there were plenty of thieves and outcasts he had known in the past who were openly gay, both men and women alike. Hell, people had often accused him and Lance of being together like that, as they had kept each other company both on and off work, and thieves were better known to be solitary creatures. 

But the fact that she had taken his fiance and was forcing her into a relationship...that was something he could not tolerate. 

The Captain's reaction was not terribly surprising to him, however. Eugene knew that people like Cass were generally not accepted by most of society, as they were seen as immoral and devious and a slew of other bad things that were totally baseless. In spite of everything that was happening, he could not help but feel some sympathy towards his former friend, as her attraction to other girls was obviously something she had kept hidden all her life in shame. That kind of repression and self loathing was unhealthy, to say the least, and might as well have been a form of abuse as far as he was concerned. It was hardly an excuse for Cassandra's dark deeds, but it gave him a better insight as to what had caused her to snap the way she did. A life spent lying to yourself was bound to end up making you twisted and warped as time went on. The more you kept everything bottled up, the more likely you were to just...explode. And Cassandra had obviously pushed down one thing too many before she began her descent into madness.

“I'm not lying to you, Sir,” he told him again, calmly but sternly. “I know it's hard to accept, but it is the truth. But all things considered, your daughter's preference in partners is the least of our worries here. So please, let's all just put aside our prejudices and focus on rescuing Rapunzel and retaking Corona.”

“She's not my daughter. Not anymore,” The Captain growled, before rubbing at his temples in anguish. “I should have seen it before...I should have put a stop to it before it could take root and taint her. Gods, all those young men I tried to have court her... There was always something, some excuse she would have to dismiss them... And all that time, she was living in degeneracy with other girls...spreading her sickness...”

“I, uh...I don't think that's--” Eugene tried to argue, but the Captain waved him away, clearly done with their conversation. 

“Leave me. All of you. I need to be alone...I need to pray for salvation. Not only for Cassandra, but for myself as well for allowing this to happen...”

Pete and Stan looked over at each other uncomfortably, their postures noticeably more tense as the Captain fumed over Cassandra's 'alleged' sexuality. They silently took their leave, not wanting to test his temper any further, and Eugene found himself alone with the man who had, to some extent, shaped Cassandra into the woman she was today. Despite his earlier claim that it was not the Captain's fault, hearing how vehement he became at the mere idea that his daughter might be a 'reprobate' caused Eugene to consider otherwise now. If Cassandra had grown up without feeling constant shame and self hatred for simply being attracted to women, and was instead treated like a normal human being...would any of them be where they were right now? Would Cass have met someone else earlier in her life, someone she could love openly, before she even met Rapunzel?

It was all moot, anyway. This was the reality they lived in, and no matter how many what ifs he ran through in his mind, nothing could change the fact that Cassandra had become their enemy, and a threat not only to Corona, but to the world. 

“She really hates you, you know,” the Captain said when Eugene didn't immediately walk away. “If what you're telling me about her and the Princess is true, then it makes sense where such a deep seated hatred could spawn from. Fitzherbert...Eugene. I...I was wrong about you, from before. You're a good man, a better man than me...”

When Eugene turned to look once more into his eyes, he could see the blatant fear in them as he continued quietly, “...But if you choose to challenge her...if you try and take the Princess...she _will_ kill you. What ever preconceived notions you have about Cassandra from before, none of them matter now. She's...she's just...gone. And there's no telling what that creature who has taken her place might do in her stead...”

Eugene didn't know what to say to that, but even if he did, it hardly mattered as he watched the Captain recede back into his shell of misery and despair and grief; his head bowed as he tried to find some measure of peace through prayer. In spite of the man's bigotry and misplaced anger, Eugene sincerely hoped that he found it. 

Maybe then he would be able to see his own sins, instead of seeing them in places and in people where there weren't any.

Without another word, Eugene left the Captain to his own devices. He had learned little about their enemy, aside from the fact that she was virtually impervious to their mortal weaponry and held a hatred of him borne from jealousy and insecurities that had festered in her heart for years. Physically, there was probably nothing they could do to gain the upper hand against her.

Mentally, however...

He felt sickened just thinking about it, for it was truly a low blow, and a dirty trick, to take advantage of someone's poor mental health. Cassandra's jealousy and possessiveness over Rapunzel, her seething hatred for him, and her fragile ego that had inflated exponentially ever since she obtained the Ultimate Power... There was something he could work with in there, somewhere. If he could just find a way to use those traits against her, then...

“Eugene!” His ears perked up as he heard Lance call out his name, snapping him out of his conflicted train of thought. He watched with a blank expression as the big man approached him, his mind still bogged down with his interactions with the Captain just mere minutes ago. 

“Good to see you're finally awake,” Lance told him. “Been looking for ya. You ready to go?”

Eugene blinked, unsure as to what his friend meant. “Uh...go where, exactly?” he asked slowly. 

“The Snuggly Duckling,” Lance said, his expression grim. 

When Eugene just stared at him in puzzlement, Lance sighed. “...For Shorty, man. Me and the boys are going to go and give him a burial. I know you're not the biggest fan of funerals—I'm not either, believe me—but we owe it to him. It was real messed up, how he ended up going out...”

“Oh... Oh, shit. I'm...I'm sorry, Lance. I didn't forget about Shorty, I just...ah...” Eugene sputtered, feeling awful. They'd just lost the little old man last night, and his mind was a million miles away already; trying to form plans that might thwart Cassandra and put an end to this nightmare.

“Don't beat yourself up about it,” Lance assured him. “I know you're going through a lot, what with Rapunzel being held captive by Cass and all... No one can blame you for not being able to think straight. I could hardly put two and two together last night myself, when we were looking for Catalina...”

“Thanks...” Eugene patted his shoulder gratefully. “Speaking of Catalina...how are the kids faring? Were you able to, um...get them cleaned up?” He tried not to think about all the blood and gore that had been smeared between the two adolescents, nor the way Catalina had been tearing into one of her abductors in her bestial form when they found her...

“Yeah... Lucky for me, Adira agreed to go and help them get washed and cleaned in a stream not too far from here,” Lance told him. “I know they're old enough to bathe themselves, but...I didn't want them to go out there alone. But I also couldn't just...go with them, like that. So I asked Adira to accompany them, since she's, well...a woman. Not that I just 'expected' that kind of thing from her, of course, but...”

“Lance...it's okay. You don't have to explain yourself to me,” Eugene placated him, holding up his hands. “I get it. Taking care of kids, even ones that are as capable as Kiera and Catalina, can be rough. If I were in your shoes, I would have asked Rapunz—I-I mean, Adira...”

The ex-con gave him a sympathetic look as Eugene squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the sting of tears threaten to spill should he let them. “...We'll get her back, man,” Lance murmured in an attempt to encourage his defeated friend. “We've stolen a hell of a lot of precious treasures in our time, and dodged even more lawmen. Once we get a solid plan going, Rapunzel will be back in your arms before you know it.”

Eugene quickly wiped at his eyes, feeling foolish. He had to be stronger than this, for Rapunzel's sake. Crying about what had happened wasn't going to help anyone or fix anything.

But, gods, he missed her so fucking much...

“Once we get a solid plan...” he agreed, steeling his resolve. 

The two men joined their other friends and made the silent, somber journey to the Snuggly Duckling. Not for the first time, and not for the last, Eugene realized that the longer this whole war went on against Cassandra, the more bodies would pile up, and there would be more funerals following Shorty's unless they found a way to end it once and for all.

– 

“...And what else can one say about Shorty?” Attila was saying as everyone stood before him, many with drinks in their hands as they attempted to wash down their grief and sorrow with their preferred alcoholic beverages. “He had the soul of a poet, the heart of a lion, and could make any woman fall for him with a mere smile.”

Eugene raised his eyebrows questioningly as he listened to the mourning man's eulogy—the last in a long line of eulogies, as many others had words to say about their departed old friend. If this was not such a private affair and they didn't have a mad tyrant searching for them, he was convinced half the kingdom would have been here, as everyone seemed to know Shorty in one way or another. 

“But...I guess all that there's left to say is that this world is worse off in his absence,” Attila continued softly, his helmed head bowed. “He died a legend, and his legacy will never be forgotten. And in spite of his passing and everything that has happened lately, I know he'd want us to remember all the good times and celebrate, not grieve. That's why we're here...that's why we've all come back to the Snuggly Duckling, our home; for even a bunch of scoundrels like us gotta have a place to go back to when we're hurting.”

That got a round of applause, as well as several glasses, mugs, flagons and tankards raised in toast. Everyone drank deeply as Attila walked away to stand before the plain, small grave of Shorty.

Eugene was tempted to join them, but remembered his experience last night in that looted pub—in his ongoing struggle to keep his head above the black waters of despair, he knew that if he started drinking here, he wouldn't be able to stop himself until he was smashed to the point of blacking out. He couldn't afford to lose himself like that again, no matter how tempting it might have been to just numb his pain away.

Instead he decided to approach Attila, who was one of the other few besides himself who didn't have a drink in his hand.

As he came closer, however, he froze as he watched the imposing man do something he—or anyone else, for that matter—had never seen him do before.

Attila had removed his horned helm, which he then slowly set down upon Shorty's modest gravestone.

“...Hey,” Eugene greeted, somewhat dazed as he stood beside him, trying his best not to gawk at the man whose face had remained obscured in all the time he'd known him. “You...you finally took it off, eh?”

It was a stupid thing to say, but he was at a loss for words. This was a momentous event.

Attila kept his gaze down at the freshly upturned earth, and the other little mementos that some of the other regulars had left behind. To Eugene's surprise, he was not at all what he'd expected him to look like. He used to image a blocky, scarred face with dark eyes and a dour expression; or even some kind of disfigured visage that he had kept hidden in shame.

Instead, he just looked...normal. His hair was short and dirty blonde, and his eyes were bright blue, shining with tears. He had only one scar on his forehead, but as Eugene studied it closer, he realized it was a faded brand, which could only have meant that at one point in his life, Attila had been a slave.

“I have nothing left to hide,” he replied gravely. 

Eugene couldn't begin to imagine what those words could have been alluding to, and thought it best to not bring it up here and now. Instead, he asked carefully, “So...what are you going to do now? Will you leave Corona and try to open up shop elsewhere?

Attila shook his head, his expression contemplative. “Monty went to the courtyard earlier to demand recompense for his—for our looted shop. But...I can't just go back there and pretend to live on like nothing has happened. Rapunzel once stood up for me when no one else did. If not for her, I don't know where I'd be right now. My dream would be dead, and so would I, probably.”

He looked at Eugene with those startling blue eyes and gave a small nod. “I owe it to her to try and help save her from Cassandra. Monty can have his shop all to himself again for all I care. To go on baking again would be to spit in the eye of the one I am indebted to, so... Until this is all resolved, my days working in a bakery are over.”

Eugene felt grateful to the large man for his support—truly, he did. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of guilt, for he was basically leading all these people into danger that could very well lead to their own demise. And as much as he wanted to rescue Rapunzel, could he really ask his friends to risk their own lives and dreams for his own? It almost felt...selfish. Cassandra may have had Rapunzel's ire to worry about if she did try and kill Eugene, but as for everyone else? They wouldn't even have that one thing going for them, and if they ended up being caught and discovered to be rebels against Cassandra's rule...

“Thanks, Attila,” he said, shaking his big callused hand. “I appreciate it. And...I know Rapunzel would, too. But don't you go putting yourself in any unnecessary danger, okay? I really don't want funerals to become a regular thing around here...”

Attila gave a grin. “We've all been criminals in one way or another here, Eugene,” he reminded him. “We know when to lie low, and when to move. A thief who is rash, ends up in the trash, as the old saying goes. So until you're ready for us to make a move, I'll stay put here. Someone needs to help show this sorry lot how to cook basic meals, after all...”

Eugene smiled ruefully, remembering how Lance had wanted to take his cooking to the next level upon returning from the Dark Kingdom all those months ago. So many people's dreams were being destroyed now, including his own, and as long as she got what she wanted in the end, Cass seemed to be just fine with that sacrifice. 

He left his Captain's insignia on Shorty's grave—he wouldn't be needing it anymore, since Cass was on the throne, and it was kind of poetic to leave it behind along with his dead friend. Insignia's and titles and birthrights were all meaningless, now. Kings and beggars, thieves and lawmen, friends and foes...everyone who came to the old fort had lost something, and in that, they were all bound by loss. 

They were all bound by their shared goal of stopping Cassandra, who was just getting started in her new self proclaimed role as their Queen. 

– 

Eugene exchanged a few words with some of the others who had joined them for Shorty's funeral, but mostly kept to himself otherwise, remaining outside once everyone went into the Snuggly Duckling to get their proper fill of drink. They were likely going to take as many bottles and kegs as they could carry back to the fort with them, for the little out of the way pub was a place Cassandra would most definitely try looking to find those who opposed her.

He half expected to see her 'Reflection' or what ever come waltzing out of the woods, grinning that awful grin and laughing that skin crawling laugh of hers as she announced that they were all going to join Shorty six feet under. In his tired state of mind, he really wouldn't have been too shocked.

But neither the usurper nor her moonlit apparition appeared to taunt him, and when he found Varian sitting on an old tree stump some ways away from the tavern, looking out into the distance, he remembered what was happening this evening.

“What are you doing out here, kid?” he couldn't help but ask. “No offense, but...I don't think you're old enough to be partaking in any of the, uh...festivities.”

Varian jumped, clearly on edge, before turning to face him. He'd been gazing up at the single beam of light that was shining from far away atop Corona's castle, and the former rogue had a pretty good idea as to what was on his mind.

“Oh! Uh, hey, Eugene,” he greeted him uneasily. “Actually, it was my Dad who decided to come here... Neither of us really knew Shorty, but, well...he said he needed a drink. He's still pretty upset with my decision to go through with Cass' invitation...”

Eugene found he could not blame Quirin for needing a drink, and realized that if it were his own son who was going all by himself to a dark fortress to dine with a mentally unstable monster, he would have been drinking himself silly by now. If Varian was his and Rapunzel's kid, he knew he would never let him walk headfirst into such dangerous territory.

Once again, his guilt gnawed at the back of his mind. Was he really going to let the young alchemist go through with this crazy plot? Varian was the smartest person among them, not to mention the smartest person in the entire kingdom, most likely, but even so...he was still just a teenage boy.

“...Are you sure you wanna do this?” he asked quietly. “If...if something goes wrong in there, we won't be able to help you...”

Varian gulped, his hands going down to pet at his furry raccoon friend, Ruddiger, for some small measure of comfort. “...I have to do it,” he told him softly. “You and Rapunzel might have forgiven me for all I've done, but...I still have a lot to make up for. If facing Cass tonight brings me one step closer in saving Rapunzel, how could I not go for it?”

“Kid...” Eugene started, but found no words as Varian stood to his feet and began pacing anxiously. 

“I owe it to her, and to you, too,” he told him. “Rapunzel saved me from...from myself. I was so angry...I was so lost in my own hate, I couldn't see what I was becoming. And if she hadn't reached out to me when she did and showed me kindness and forgiveness...I...”

He looked up at Eugene, his dark eyes filled with despair. “...I would have ended up like Cass. Just a monster, too far gone, eaten alive by rage. Part of me still hopes she can still be saved, like I was, but...”

“...I know,” Eugene assured him. “Believe me, I wish there was a way to bring Cass back from the depths. She was my friend...like the sister I never had.” He found himself looking towards the radiant light, so enticing and awe inspiring and likely to draw in many people from all over, like moths to a flame. “But you can't let your guilt be the driving force behind your decisions, kid. Rapunzel would never forgive herself if something happened to you. And neither would I.”

Varian looked away, embarrassed. It was apparent he was unused to opening up like this, nor having other people opening up to him. “Even so...I have to go to her,” he persisted. “If I don't, she's only going to end up coming for me anyway. At least this way, I can hopefully keep her away from everyone here...”

Eugene knew that was an optimistic hope borne from naivete and desperation, but said nothing. If the boy's father couldn't stop him from taking this path, then he probably couldn't, either. And he knew better than most not to underestimate the tenacity of youth. Gods, he'd been such a punk at Varian's age...

Still, that didn't mean he had to go to Cassandra unprotected...

“Are you, ah...going to the castle unarmed, then?” he asked carefully.

Varian's face screwed up in confusion. “...What do you mean?”

“What if...what if you used that stuff you used on the King and Queen?” Eugene pressed, feeling his own optimism taking root. “You know...that amnesia powder, or whatever. If you could make Cass just forget about everything, we could persuade her into giving up the Moonstone and Sundrop...and Rapunzel.”

Varian visibly cringed at the mention of his past sins, and Eugene felt like an ass for making him remember his crimes against Corona. He felt even worse for trying to make him attack Cassandra, which likely wouldn't end well for him should he fail to remove her memories...

“...I-I don't...I can't,” he stammered after a moment, looking defeated. “For one, the amnesia compound was meant for humans... I have no way of knowing if it would affect Cass at all, since she has the Ultimate Power, and if it did nothing, she'd...”

He let out a sigh, looking down at his boots. “...I'm not like you and Rapunzel,” he said shakily. “I'm...I'm a coward. When I get scared, I start trembling, and I can't move or think straight... All my life, I've shut myself away from the world because I'm too scared. Scared of how people might see me, scared of how I might screw up and hurt others, scared of never being good enough...”

Eugene reached out to put a hand on his shoulder consolingly. “You aren't a coward, kid,” he told him firmly. “A coward wouldn't go strolling into the castle to have dinner with Cassandra later. I won't lie and tell you that you haven't made any mistakes, but you know what? I spent most of my life as a criminal. Sure, I was never on the same level as, um, unleashing giant automatons or making enough explosives to flatten Corona, but... My point is, there's more in you. That's what Rapunzel would say, and she's right. Our mistakes don't define us.”

He rubbed the back of his head, adding sheepishly, “And I'm sorry for suggesting to attack Cass. Don't, ah....don't do that.”

Varian managed a small smile at that, reaching up to adjust his goggles as he stood a little straighter. “Thanks, Eugene. I don't plan on provoking Cass, let alone attacking her. If and when I collect enough data, then maybe I could make something to subdue her, but... I don't want her to die.”

“Despite everything she's done, I don't want her to die, either,” Eugene admitted. “I know Rapunzel wouldn't want that, too.”

The two of them sat in comfortable silence, occasionally talking about other, minor things that weren't so heavy or anxiety-inducing. Varian did most of the speaking, going on about some of his recent inventions and theories, which mostly went right over Eugene's head, but he let the boy talk. He didn't have to understand what he was talking about to see that just conversing with someone put the teen more at ease. 

Eventually, however, both of them knew that the time had come for Varian to begin his trek towards the castle, which would take him a few hours on foot to arrive by the time Cassandra had written in her invitation. Eugene was worried that even if Varian managed to get Cass to agree to let him leave afterward, he would have to walk all the way back in the pitch black of night, all alone...

“I'll have Ruddiger to help me,” Varian assured him. “He's great at seeing things in the dark.”

Eugene watched him leave with a heavy feeling in his gut. Before the boy got very far, however, he was stopped briefly by his father, who could only bend down to embrace his son before letting him go. The former rogue still wasn't certain if he was making a mistake by not stopping him, but he realized that in the end, it wasn't up to him. This was Varian's choice, and he would do what he felt he had to. Who was he to try and stop him?

When he stood back up after losing sight of the young alchemist, he was hit with a wave of dizziness as his stomach grumbled its discontent. He sighed, deciding that he could no longer deny himself sustenance, and headed back towards the Snuggly Duckling to see if Lance or Attila could make him something that wasn't a bland, measly ration.

He couldn't be their leader if he collapsed from starvation, after all. Nor could he hope to save Rapunzel if he was weak and malnourished. 

He'd keep up his strength. He'd come up with a plan.

He'd defeat Cassandra...for everyone's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a long time to get through. I was unhappy with it and kept rewriting several parts, again and again, until I decided that it was not quite terrible. I still don't know how to feel about it, as there was a lot to unpack, as well as several characters to keep track of and try to keep as in character as possible. I know I wrote the Captain to be a bit of a prick, but realistically I highly doubt he would have supported a gay Cass.
> 
> I might have gotten a tad carried away with the dream/memory sequence, but I really love having a contrast between the past and the present to show just how far Cass has fallen and how bad she's fucked everything up.
> 
> Also, this is the first entirely Cass-less chapter, not counting Eugene's dream, but seeing as the last few were revolved completely around her and Raps, I figured I could get away with not having her angsting it up for a moment lol.


	15. When We Were Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Varian draws closer to the castle where Cassandra awaits, he reminisces about the past, as well as his own conflicted feelings regarding his fallen friend. His arrival takes an unexpected turn, and the alchemist has to use his wit and intellect to avoid disaster...

_Varian strolled through the colorful, ever lively streets of Corona; the kingdom's bright and cheery aesthetics never failing to make him feel a sense of excitement and joy that his hometown never quite could. He much preferred the grandeur of the shining city over the boring, backwater village of Old Corona. Not only was it more stimulating for his young, eager mind, but it also held countless more opportunities for a boy of his intellect; not to mention all the various kinds of supplies that ran through the island kingdom. Oh, if only he could afford all of the latest high end equipment...!_

_But the young alchemist was nothing if not resourceful. Being raised in a humble household, with not much in the way of actual science equipment, Varian had been forced to improvise much of the time. These conditions had shaped perhaps his best trait, growing up: ingenuity. If he didn't have certain ingredients or a specific part, he simply worked around it until he had a similar, if not sometimes better result. Of course, this had also been one of the reasons that some of his inventions and experiments tended to, well...blow up in his face. Taking risks and boldly testing his theories was a double edged sword. He liked to think that more often than not, the results were positive._

_Unfortunately, people tended to remember his failures more than his successes, as said failures were quite spectacular._

_Ever since he befriended Rapunzel and her friends, though, he just knew his life would turn around and he'd finally find the success and prestige he so desperately sought after. One day, he would move out of his little hovel in Old Corona and live in the castle as the first Royal Alchemist in history. Everyone would come to respect and revere him, as well as be in awe of his marvelous inventions that would change the world and put his name in the books right alongside the legendary Lord Demanitus himself._

_As lofty of a dreamer he could sometimes be, Varian was, first and foremost, a realist. He knew that that day was a long way away, if it ever materialized at all, that is. It would require many years of grueling work and sleepless nights as he studied and learned and worked his ass off to prove that he was even valuable. If he could just get the chance to prove himself...if someone would only believe in him and his abilities...he knew he could be the man he wanted to be._

_Rapunzel seemed to believe in him, and she was the Princess. That had emboldened him, in many ways, as she could very well be his ticket into obtaining his dream. Not that he did not value her as his friend first, of course—along with proper science tools and whatnot, Varian had always had a deficiency in friends. Being a learner of alchemy growing up had caused most kids to tease and bully him relentlessly, as he was seen as a limp wristed pansy, a bookworm, and even some adults had referred to him as 'that fairy boy' on occasion. If you didn't have the mind and body for manual labor in Old Corona, you were basically just in the way, as far as the community was concerned._

_The only friends he had were in his science books and alchemy tomes. He'd had no playmates, instead interacting with the cold, lifeless glass and iron that had made up most of his equipment. They would greet him each day after the long and boring hours of what barely passed as 'school', the clinking of metal tools and the whirring of various chemicals being mixed together to create something new had been music to his ears. Sometimes he would stay in his study long into the night, and would end up face planting on his desk in class after having passed out in exhaustion the next day._

_His father was the leader of the little harvesting village, and had Varian not been his son, he knew without a doubt that he would have likely been thrown out of Old Corona a long time ago for his overly ambitious nature. It frustrated him—why couldn't they at least try and understand that he was only trying to improve their lives? Why couldn't they look past their regressive, traditional mindsets and see that science was not something that should be shunned or reviled, but embraced and revered?_

_Varian felt his troubles and anguish melting away as he continued his trek through the city streets. It was such a beautiful day—every day seemed to be beautiful, here in Corona; where opportunities were boundless and dreams came true for all who never gave up and worked towards them. The sooner he could move out and live here in this sunlit utopia, the better._

_Aside from the magnificent architecture and shimmering blue waters that made Corona the crown jewel of the Seven Kingdoms, however, there was something—or rather, someone—that was even more breathtaking that was found only here. She was lithe, graceful, and her eyes could be so very cold when she was angered, though that only made her more stunning. Her skin was a creamy ivory, as if she was cut from a slab of marble and given the form of the fairer sex, and her short dark hair was so unlike most women's he had seen in his life, as they tended to keep theirs long and flowing. If he had to ascribe one word to fit the essence of this mesmerizing goddess, it would be statuesque._

_Her name was Cassandra, and Varian had found himself falling helplessly in love with the older woman as time went on. He had never felt this way for anyone else in his life, so he just knew it had to be love. Sure, he was only fourteen, and she was in her early twenties, with the age gap between them being nearly a decade, but that did not stop the lovelorn teen from pining after her. There was something about her that made his young heart race and ache longingly. She was not conventionally beautiful, like some of the women he had seen in Corona with their up to date fashion and made up faces and elaborate hairstyles that took hours to do. She only sometimes wore a simple blue dress, but mostly, she could be found in her warrior's garb, and he much preferred her in that attire. She did not powder her face or paint her lips, nor did she seem to care for perfumes._

_He could still remember those few occasions he had been close enough to catch her scent—a mixture of the oil she used to keep her weapons from rusting over, along with leather and iron. Some might say she smelled more like how a man should, but Varian found it to be almost intoxicating._

_Cassandra was more than just his perfect vision of beauty, though. She was a handmaid, a lady in waiting that served Rapunzel, and was also a trained soldier!_

_Varian could hardly believe it, even now. A woman, taking up arms and fighting just as well as a man, or in some cases, even better. It shattered all of his preconceived notions regarding the opposite sex, and had left him in awe of her. There was no other woman like Cassandra—she was like a precious gemstone, or a rare material that was as invaluable as it was priceless, and it was just lying beneath everyone's feet, unnoticed and unappreciated for the wonder it was. Only he, with his critical eye, seemed to be aware of this angel that walked among lowly mortals._

_And she was so strong. For some reason he could not comprehend, the thought of her overpowering him made him feel a certain warmth that had caused the young alchemist blush when ever he imagined being alone with her. He had been taught, like most other boys, that it was always the man who was supposed to take the lead and be in control in matters of romance, but it was comical for him to imagine taking charge with someone like Cassandra, who could easily pin him beneath her and do what ever she wanted..._

_He found that the dark haired knightess brought out feelings and thoughts in him that were both alien and even frightening, as much as they were pleasurable and exciting. Varian wasn't stupid—he knew that at his age, his body was going through...changes, and that it was only natural to feel this way towards the females of the species; especially one as impeccably flawless as his Cassie. His tastes in women were distinguished, in his opinion, as Cassandra was so mature and seemed to keep her cool no matter what situation she found herself in._

_To have such a woman as his wife one day would perfectly compliment his future as the Royal Alchemist. His life would be so fulfilling, with the days being spent working his miracles to share with the world, and coming home to see Cassandra each evening, who he would kiss and scoop up into his arms (he would have a growth spurt within the next few years, surely!) and lead her to their bedroom, where he would then proceed to--_

_Varian nearly tripped over a small child who had run ahead of him, gasping in shock as he fell back down to earth from his lofty cloud of dreams he'd been floating on. So lost in thought was he that he had almost forgotten why he was here and where he was going!_

_He chuckled at his own foolishness as he readjusted his well worn goggles, following the child's path and turning the corner that would take him to his destination. Sometimes he couldn't help but indulge himself with fantasies of an idyllic future that would take him from his drab existence of scorn and loneliness and give him a life worth living._

_Sometimes those flights of fancy were all that kept him from breaking down and locking himself away in his study, forever. At least then he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone with his failed experiments and inventions._

_As he rounded another corner, Varian stopped walking and stood still as he looked down the street. Standing with her back leaned against the wall of a building opposite of the newly renovated school was Cassandra, her arms folded across her chest. The young alchemist could not resist spying on her, his eyes eagerly drinking in her beauteous image as the rays of the sun were shining down on her in just such a way that made her appear to be angelic._

_He felt ashamed for practically ogling his friend, who he admired above all else. But biology was something that could not be so easily denied, and the young teen spent a few more heartbeats gazing at the woman he had loved at first sight._

_But as he stood there by the corner like some little creep, Varian noticed something a bit...odd. While he was openly staring at Cassandra, Cassandra seemed to be openly staring at someone else herself. He managed to tear his eyes away from her as he looked across the street, following where the handmaid's gaze had been transfixed._

_And there, covered in a mess of various paint colors, was Rapunzel; the Princess laughing merrily among a large group of kids as she helped them paint a large, colorful mural on the walls of their newly rebuilt school. Several weeks ago there had been a terrible fire that had burned much of the building—thankfully no one had been hurt, but it still left many children unable to attend their classes. Rapunzel had been heartbroken upon hearing the news, and had been heavily involved in making sure that the school was not only rebuilt, but made better than before. Now, all that was left was the finishing touches of the mural, which was turning out to be quite beautiful even to Varian, who was not the most savvy person when it came to art._

_The teen himself had also lent a hand in the reconstruction, his inventions helping a great deal in reducing the time by more than half to transport the supplies necessary to rebuild, among other things. He'd been more than happy to help, as he wanted more than anything to prove that his alchemy wasn't just for flashy parlor tricks, but could truly aid people in need._

_Cassandra's expression as she watched the blonde paint and twirl and hop about animatedly was the warmest he'd ever seen her look in the time he had known the typically stoic woman. Her eyes that many described as cold and intimidating were soft, and she was even smiling. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought there was a hint of longing there, and he briefly wondered if that was what he himself looked like as he stared at Cass now..._

_Not wanting to be caught looking suspicious, Varian finally decided to make his way over to Cassandra, raising his hand as he called out a greeting._

_“Hey, Cass! Sorry I'm late.”_

_Almost immediately, the lady in waiting jumped, turning her gaze away from the Princess and looking at him with a mixture of surprise and...was that guilt? Maybe shame?_

_“You're pretty sneaky when you want to be, aren't you, kid?” she asked sharply, an edge of irritation in her voice that made him cringe and blush. Had she noticed him gawking at her?? Oh, gods, please no... He would die of embarrassment, and would never be able to show his face in Corona ever again!_

_But that didn't seem to be the case as she took a moment to compose herself, taking a breath and giving him an apologetic look. “Sorry...didn't mean to snap at you like that,” she murmured, almost sheepishly. “I just get on edge when someone catches me unawares. Guess all the commotion here has me a bit distracted...”_

_Varian gave a sigh of relief. He was oblivious as to why Cassandra had been so fixated on the Princess, but he was glad his infatuation was still undiscovered. He likely would have run all the way back to Old Corona without stopping if she had caught him looking at her the way he had been!_

_“No worries,” he assured her, before looking back towards Rapunzel and the kids who surrounded her. “Looks like she's really having fun. Are you going to add anything to the mural?”_

_Cassandra shook her head. “Nah. Raps has pretty much got it covered, and I was never really any good at art...”_

_Varian raised a brow, smiling at how modest she was. “I don't think artistic ability is an issue here,” he told her with a chuckle, as they both watched one particular child mashing his paint filled hands against the wall with gusto._

_“Be that as it may...” she retorted, returning his smile—he felt like he could have just melted then and there! “I'm here to keep an eye on her. And frankly, I don't want to get paint all over my clothes.”_

_“Keep an eye on her?” Varian echoed, looking perplexed. “What do you mean? Is something amiss?”_

_Cassandra glanced back towards Rapunzel before moving closer to him, and Varian felt his breath catch in his lungs at how her own hot breath tickled his ear as she whispered in a hushed tone._

_“I don't want to cause any panic, but I have reason to believe it was an arsonist who started the fire that burned down the school last month,” she told him quietly. “Troubled souls like that often go back to the scene of the crime, sooner or later, and now that we've finally finished reconstruction here, they might try undoing all the hard work we've done...”_

_Varian gulped, suddenly feeling quite alert. It made sense now to him why she had been so focused on Rapunzel—clearly, she was concerned with the Princess' safety._

_“...Do you, er...have any leads? Any suspects?” he asked, his throat becoming dry with anxiety._

_She shook her head. “No, not really. I have my own suspicions as to who it might be, but...” Her brow furrowed, and the teen saw a flash of resentment in her dark hues. “No one wants to listen to me, and I can't act on my own without any solid evidence.”_

_He hated how she looked so dejected and sounded so morose, and so he impulsively blurted, “Is there...anything I can do to help?”_

_The way she smiled down at him made him feel frustrated—it was the same smile so many had given him in the past, that usually meant 'that's real adorable, but you're just a kid. What do you know?'_

_“I like your enthusiasm, but, no,” she said softly. “This is dangerous stuff, and I can't have you getting involved. Unfortunately, there are a lot of folk that want to believe that Corona is exempt from having people capable of wanting to harm innocent children. I don't want to believe it myself, but I just know it was arson. All the signs point to it, I'm certain.”_

_Varian was entranced by how intense the dark haired woman sounded as she spoke, and he wanted more than anything to help her, to prove that he was more than just a starry eyed kid from backwater Old Corona. But...what could he do? He didn't even know what to look for, or who, for that matter. Still, if Cass was convinced that there was danger afoot, he was convinced, too._

_“Cass!” Rapunzel yelled, waving at her wildly. “I need you to come here!”_

_“What is it?? Is something wrong??” Cassandra yelled back, her hand reflexively going down to her sword sheathed at her hip._

_“Wha—no! I need you to stand over here so I can better paint your likeness on the mural!” the blonde exclaimed, pointing her brush at her emphatically._

_Cassandra rolled her eyes and gave a sigh of annoyance before looking back to Varian with a pained expression._

_“Sorry, kid. Maybe we can talk more later. Raps can get really fussy when she goes into 'art mode'...” she muttered, stomping across the street to stand before Rapunzel and her army of children._

_Varian watched her go, deciding to lean back where the handmaid had been standing when he had first come across her earlier. He looked on with some amusement as Rapunzel ordered the stiff and flustered knightess to turn this way and that as she went about adding her image to the mural, which consisted of several familiar faces that were well known within the community._

_Part of him wished he could have a little portrait of Cassandra to place in his study, but he grimaced as he imagined trying to explain to his father why he was keeping a picture of an older woman in the house, or—heavens forbid—Cassandra herself found out about it._

_What was wrong with him? How much creepier could he be??_

_And yet...Rapunzel kept a picture of Cass in her room, and Cass likewise had a picture of the blonde. Would it be so bad if he had just a simple, harmless portrait of his dear friend?_

_As the angst ridden teen started to fall into another one of his daydreams, however, he caught sight of a suspicious looking figure weaving through the growing crowd of onlookers who had come to gather before the Princess and watch her skillfully paint with the children. Said figure was wearing an old cloak and cowl that obscured their face, but Varian deduced that they were likely male due to their height and the way they carried themselves. He watched the man nonchalantly mill about for a while, and was about to dismiss him as being nothing more than another denizen who had come to see the progress of the mural—after all, what kind of criminal would try the same crime again in broad daylight, with so many people around?_

_But then he saw the stranger discreetly vanish into the narrow alley between the school and the neighboring building, and the young alchemist felt in his heart that something was wrong here. His first instinct told him to go to Cassandra and inform her of what he had seen, but...he paused. He could go and let an adult take care of this, or he could man up himself and prove to his love—and everyone else—that he was just as capable as they were. He imagined Cassandra singing his praises for a job well done, and she'd be so impressed by how brave and useful and cunning he was! Catching this arsonist in the act would go a long way in cementing his future relationship with the girl of his dreams!_

_Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves, Varian found himself marching down that cramped alley in hot pursuit, his need for acknowledgment outweighing his fear. He caught the edge of the man's cloak disappearing around the corner as he sneaked towards the back of the school, where no one could see what ever kind of nefarious schemes he might be planning on performing. By the time Varian tiptoed around the back himself, he found himself alone. This was a walled in playground, with the alleyway there for emergency exits, but otherwise, there was no where else to go._

_He narrowed his eyes as he saw one of the back windows was sightly ajar. The school itself was virtually finished at this point, and it made sense that the doors were locked. The windows should have been secured as well, but upon further inspection, Varian noticed that the intruder must have known the layout prior and had kept the window just barely open enough until he returned to enter. His heart began to race as it dawned on him that what ever the man was planning, it involved everyone standing just outside in the front, including the Princess and the children. And what ever it was, it couldn't be anything good._

_Varian looked into the window cautiously. It was dark in there, with most of the windows being covered from within by curtains. He wanted to be brave for Cassandra, but he also didn't want to walk into someplace where he couldn't see a potentially dangerous suspect lurking inside. Smiling confidently, the clever boy reached into his trusty satchel, where he kept several useful potions and other concoctions that he had created back in his study. What sort of alchemist would he be if he didn't keep his invaluable inventions close to his person?_

_Carefully, he removed a small glass vial filled with a clear, innocuous liquid that he gently held up to each of his eyes, adding a couple drops to each until he was satisfied it would be enough. He blinked several times, and soon his vision became more than capable of piercing through the darkness within._

_Trying not to make too much commotion, he opened the window and slipped inside, feeling much better now that he could see clearly. Those little night vision drops were one of the first real inventions he'd done properly, as the nights were so very dark in Old Corona and he sometimes liked to go out and hunt for raw materials while the village slept._

_He tried his best to make his footsteps as silent as possible, as he didn't want to alert the suspicious man to his presence. As he stood against the wall next to one of the open doorways, however, Varian began to wonder just what he was going to do once he caught the cur. Sure, he had created a variety of different vials that did all kinds of things, from giving him better vision in the dark to making a target's feet stick to the ground under a pile of highly sticky slime. He didn't have the latter on him, though, and the other vials he did have wouldn't be very useful in detaining a criminal. The closest thing that might aid him was a dark purple mist that was virtually impossible to see through. It roiled and churned within the vial he held tightly in his trembling hand as he anxiously moved into the next room._

_It didn't take him long to find the man. The school was bigger now than it had been before it had been burned down, with more space in each classroom and a bigger cafeteria. Varian spotted him near the front area of the school, his cowl lowered now to reveal a bald head. His face was middle aged, and from his neck hung a necklace baring the symbol of the Church. A holy man? Cassandra had mentioned to him earlier that no one would believe it when she told them who she suspected, and now he understood why._

_Varian wasn't particularly religious, being a man of science. To him, faith and fairy tales were one and the same—unfounded and of no use to one such as he, who only sought the truth. Even so, it wasn't like he held any ill will towards those who practiced any number of faiths; in fact, he often found the various stories from different religions to be fascinating, as most of them overlapped with each other in one way or another._

_But one thing that frightened the young alchemist to his core was just how zealous the deeply devout followers of their faith could be. People like him, who questioned everything around him in the chaotic world that they shared, were often seen as blasphemous and were subsequently snuffed out for their sacrilegious thinking. Varian had learned to be very careful in what he said when he was in the company of evangelicals, which thankfully wasn't very often. He wasn't very keen on being burned at the stake or stoned to death or what ever other horrific tortures the religious fanatics could come up with._

_By the looks of this one, with his old robes and decorated cowl, he was most definitely a zealot of some sort. He was kneeling down, removing a false plank from the floorboards—this wasn't his first time entering the newly renovated school, and he apparently was ready to make his move today with the Princess and children just outside near the front._

_Varian stifled a gasp as he saw what the man was hiding beneath the floor, for he himself had extensively experimented with the volatile substance in the past. There, in the shallow hole, was a bundle of explosives, ready and waiting to be used at the whim of this madman._

_He wasn't going to just burn the school down to the ground this time. He was going to blow it to smithereens, along with Rapunzel and the kids and whoever else was caught in the blast outside!_

_“S-STOP!!” Varian shouted, cringing a bit at how his voice cracked._

_The robed man froze, looking up at him sharply. “How did you worm your way in here??” he demanded, his voice harsh._

_“Stand up and-and step away from there!” Varian told him, suddenly feeling quite foolish. What was he doing here?? He had no experience whatsoever in stopping bad guys, and his childish need for attention was not only going to get himself killed, but his friends and other innocents as well! Oh, why hadn't he just gone to Cass and told her what he had seen??_

_The zealot did not listen to his feeble demand, and looked once more down towards the hole, where a violent, burning death awaited them all. “You cannot stop the will of the Lord!” he snarled. “Corona has lost its way, and shall be purified by righteous flame! Repent now, and--”_

_Varian knew he had precious little time to take action before it was too late. He had only one trick to play here, and so he played it; hurling the purple vial towards the crazed man with all his might. It shattered, and with a shout of surprise, the villain was consumed by a thick cloud of purple mist that quickly filled most of the room. With any luck, he wouldn't be able to activate the explosives while he was blind, and Varian could go and get help._

_Before he could even take two steps back towards where he had entered, however, the robed man emerged from the dark fog like a phantom, charging straight at him with a furious cry. Varian was petrified with terror, unable to move as he was tackled to the ground and pinned beneath the delirious man, who now had a ceremonial dagger in his hand and was quite determined to acquaint it with the terrified teen's defenseless, fleshy body._

_“Please...don't...” Varian whimpered, trying with all his might to keep the man's dagger from plunging into his chest. He didn't want to die! He didn't want to die like this, so young and still so ignorant of the mysteries of the universe he had yet to unravel! He didn't want to die without telling his dear Cassie how he truly felt...!_

_“Go, now, to be joined with the damned!” the man growled through gritted teeth, his eyes wild and his strength steadily winning out against the desperate alchemist's beneath him. “Burn, always, with the screams of the unworthy howling within your skull; your suffering unending as you--”_

_He was cut off as he gave a grunt, and his body went limp and sagged impotently against the shivering boy before being hauled up violently and thrown to the floor again. There was another grunt, and a groan of pain, as Varian heard a hail of blows being rained down upon the man beside him. Daring to look up, he felt his eyes widen as he watched Cassandra straddled over the zealot, her fist slamming against his face repeatedly until he was very much unconscious. He couldn't help but notice the blood dripping from her knuckles as she turned to face him._

_Their eyes met, and in that moment, Varian felt frightened of the girl he had been pining for for so long now. There was a rage in them that he had never seen before, that he never thought possible to exist in the normally calm and cool handmaid. It was almost like he was looking at a different person, so out of character she seemed, before she quickly regained her composure and that intense rage vanished as though it was never there at all._

_“...Are you okay, Varian?” she asked calmly, standing up to her feet before reaching down to offer him her hand. “Did he hurt you? Are you injured?”_

_Varian wordlessly took her hand and let her pull him up, standing before her in a state of shock._

_“I...how did you...how did you find me here before...” he stammered dumbly, his gaze falling back towards the hole in the floor as the purple fog gradually began to dissipate out of the open door that Cassandra must have entered through._

_“I heard a commotion coming from inside, and then saw some of that purple stuff escaping from the windows,” Cassandra explained. “Then I heard you screaming...and I busted that door down and...well, you saw the rest.” She hid her bloodied fists from him, as if suddenly realizing it was not something a young boy like him should be witnessing._

_“I...I'm so sorry, Cass, I just...I wanted to help...” he whispered, his throat becoming tight with emotion. “I didn't mean to fail...I didn't mean to put anyone in danger...I...”_

_Varian trailed off and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling hot tears running down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry like a stupid little kid in front of the girl of his dreams, but he couldn't help it as he started to sob. As usual, he had fucked up, and as usual, he had needed an adult to come to his rescue and fix the problem he had failed to fix himself. He felt so useless, so foolish, and..._

_He gasped as he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him, and he looked up dazedly at Cassandra as she pulled him close to her._

_“Shhh...” she soothed, holding him there gently. “It's going to be all right now. Come on...let's get you out of here.”_

_After having numbly followed her outside, he was summarily crushed by Rapunzel as she hugged him tightly and blubbered on about how worried she was about him and how grateful she was that nothing bad had happened. The guards were called and soon arrived on the scene, where they apprehended the badly beaten zealot—Varian never did find out his name—and carefully disposed of the explosives as advised by the young alchemist. Eugene had been a panting mess by the time he showed up, having sprinted all the way from the castle once he heard the news, and was now consoling his shaken fiance who had been unaware of just how close she had been to a fiery death._

_Varian sat on the steps in front of the school, watching the guards hauling the defeated man away. He saw Cassandra's father look over at his daughter with pride, clearly proud of how she had handled the situation, and felt a pang of hurt blossom within his heart. He wished his own father looked at him like that..._

_He wished he could make him proud, instead of ashamed or embarrassed..._

_“That was a pretty stupid move you pulled back there, kid,” he heard Cassandra murmur from beside him after a time; the dark haired knightess standing there with her lips drawn into a frown. “For someone so smart, I expected better judgment.”_

_“I...I know,” Varian sighed, his shoulders slumped. “I'm sorry.”_

_“What were you thinking?” she asked, an edge of concern in her tone. “Why did you put yourself in danger like that?”_

_Varian shrugged, unable to meet her gaze as he tried to explain himself to his secret crush. “I wanted to show that I...that I wasn't just some burden,” he admitted. “So, I tried...and failed...to stop that guy on my own.”_

_Cassandra's eyes softened as she knelt down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I know what it's like, to want to prove yourself to others...” she told him quietly. “Sometimes, I find myself doing stupid things too, if only to show that I'm more than what people see me as. But...” Her hand squeezed at his shoulder, and when he finally managed to look up at her, he could see fear etched into her beautiful face._

_“...You scared the shit out of me,” she confessed. “When I saw that bastard over you, with that dagger in his hand... I almost lost control. I wanted to kill him...I nearly did, but instead of impaling him with my sword, I just gave him a beating he won't soon forget.”_

_Varian blinked, unsure of what to say. “...I didn't think you got scared of anything,” he said slowly._

_“I get real scared when my friends are in danger,” Cassandra retorted, making the teen blush as he looked away bashfully. “And make no mistake...you are my friend, Varian. I'm not just saying that because of your friendship with Raps.”_

_“Th-thanks, Cass...I...I'm real grateful,” Varian told her with some difficulty. He was never very good with expressing himself to others, or vice versa. “For your friendship, and for, well...saving me.”_

_The lady in waiting gave a grin before ruffling his hair playfully. “You don't ever have to thank me for saving you, kid. It's my job to protect the Princess and all citizens of Corona. So when ever you find yourself in trouble, I'll come to your rescue, being the badass handmaid that I am.”_

_Varian gave a small smile, feeling somewhat better at seeing Cass being her usual self. It was comforting to know that no matter how bad things got, she always managed to keep her cool. How did she manage to keep herself going like that? He wished he could be more like her in that respect, as he often felt like he could just fall to pieces._

_Something still bothered him, though, and he hesitantly spoke his thoughts._

_“Cass...why did that man want to destroy the school? Why did he want to kill the Princess and all those kids?”_

_Cassandra's grin faded, her expression becoming unreadable as she took a moment to ponder this. In the end, she just shrugged. “Sometimes, we don't get the answers we seek,” she told him. “There are people in this world who are...angry. They become so full of anger and hate, that it just...seeps out of them over time, or in some cases, it explodes and is indiscriminate of who gets harmed in the aftermath. That man, whoever he was, became twisted over time. It probably wasn't any one thing that drove him to do what he did. Likely, whatever demons he had ate him up over the years, until he snapped.”_

_She idly rubbed at her red stained gauntlets, looking thoughtful. “But at the end of the day, he is just a sick man who needs help. His faith became warped, and he wanted nothing more than to hurt those he deemed fit for punishment. Corona's church is not the most...extreme by any means, but there will always be those out there who become more radicalized than others. I wouldn't think too much more about it, kid. It'd be best to just put all this behind you.”_

_Varian couldn't argue with that. He didn't want to dwell on the fact that he had nearly died today...and had nearly gotten his friends killed, too, with his rash decision to take on the holy man by himself._

_Being the kind of person that he was, however, his mind still had an itch that demanded to be scratched. Cassandra looked like she wanted to drop the matter, as she had just advised him to do the same, but..._

_“...Earlier, when I arrived, you mentioned that you suspected someone, and that no one would believe you,” he told her, and he could see the handmaid's face darken. “Did you...know him, in any way?”_

_“I only knew of him through his past records of angry, increasingly unhinged rants,” she explained. “He has no name, and the small congregation that he keeps is filled with like minded zealots who believe that Corona has fallen to sin and needs to be burned. No one wanted to believe me, since he is relatively unknown and is still considered to be a man of the cloth. Since he just attempted to take the life of the Princess, he will most likely be put to death, and what ever vestiges of his congregation remain will see him as a martyr. It will fall upon me to go and round them up before they can go into hiding and possibly try another day to kill Rapunzel. I will put them all in the ground myself before I let that happen...”_

_By the look in her eyes and the seriousness in her voice, Varian had little doubt that she would deliver on those words. “Sorry for asking so many questions and all...” he mumbled. “I just have this...curiosity in me, and I can't help but to sate it. I know it sounds weird, and I can't really explain it too well, but...I have this need to know.” He took off his goggles, staring down into the lenses. “That's why I became an alchemist. It lets me unlock all kinds of secrets...”_

_Cassandra raised a brow, no doubt thinking of him as a weird little kid who was annoying and creepy. But she just smiled before standing to her feet, one hand on her hip. “That's what I like about you,” she told him. “You aren't afraid to ask questions that most people don't even want to consider. But you need to keep that curiosity of yours in check, kid, because sometimes, curiosity can get you in a world of trouble...believe me.”_

_As she was preparing to take her leave and go rejoin the royal guard, Varian remembered how he had felt in that brief but painfully long moment when he thought he was going to die, and made a decision. His father had always told him that women preferred men who were bold and took the initiative, and so, perhaps a little too boldly, he reached out and grabbed at her hand to stop her, not caring about the wet redness that seeped into his glove. Cassandra looked back at him, her face a mask of surprise._

_“Would you, ah...would you want to maybe...have dinner with me, sometime?” he blurted, forcing the words out. He couldn't just remain living in a dream—he had to take action, even if that meant that those dreams came crashing down from the harsh reality of her inevitable rejection. “Like...tomorrow...or next week...or whenever...”_

_Cassandra blinked, her lips twitching into an amused smirk, before she shook his hand heartily in her own. “I'm going to be real busy in the coming days...and I know you have to go back to your home soon...but, sure, kid. One of these days, I'll have dinner with you.”_

_Varian had been prepared to give an immediate apology for his inappropriate dinner date, but felt his heart leap up into his throat as he looked up at her incredulously; his eyes practically bulging._

_“R-really...? You will??” he asked in disbelief, still waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Cassandra to laugh in his face at how gullible and stupid he was._

_“Sure, why not!” she chuckled, slapping his back. “We'll trade stories and eat like pigs and have a gay old time of it. I assume you meant having dinner out at a restaurant, right? Cause I'm not the best cook, let me tell you...”_

_Varian nodded vigorously. “Yes, of course,” he assured her. “Wherever and whatever you want to eat! My treat!”_

_She gave him a skeptical look, likely because he was from Old Corona, and people from that village were not exactly known for being big spenders. “Never let it be said that I am one to pass up a free meal,” she grinned, giving him a wink. “I look forward to emptying your coin purse, then.”_

_“Me too!” he exclaimed, too excited to care how ridiculous he sounded._

_Cassandra laughed, giving him a wave as she turned and walked away down the street. “One of these days!” she called out to him._

_“One of these days...!” he called back, grinning from ear to ear and feeling like his feet were no longer touching the ground as they parted ways. Somehow, after having one of the worst experiences in his young life, the universe was smiling down upon him! He'd actually done it! He'd asked her to have dinner with him, and she'd agreed! Sure, he hadn't told her of his feelings of love yet, but...it would be much better and more fitting to confess to her over their romantic dinner for two._

_Everything was finally looking up. He'd have his Cassie, and he'd soon move to Corona; where he would really get his life going and become who he had always wanted to be._

_He truly felt like nothing could stop him now..._

– 

The evening breeze bit coldly against his face, but Varian hardly noticed as he stood before the school, his hand outstretched and gently pressing against the mural Rapunzel had painted those years ago. He smiled wistfully at the memories that came with seeing it in the last rays of the sun. There was Rapunzel herself, looking as bubbly as ever. Beside her was Eugene, giving a thumbs up and looking cool as always. Many more familiar faces were there, too, among them being Xavier and Monty and Feldspar—even old Scowley Crowley had been added, along with several colorful pictures of children that surrounded them all in a diverse collage.

But standing out most prominently in the mural was himself, and...Cassandra. The two of them had been hailed as heroes that day long ago, and everyone had insisted on enshrining their images in their honor. Varian was depicted with his vials in his hands, a swirl of dark purple wreathed around him to represent how he had foiled the villain. He couldn't help but snort in amusement at how Rapunzel had gone out of her way to make him appear much braver and more serious than he actually was. Still, he had loved how it had turned out, and he recalled thanking her back then when she had given them all the grand reveal upon its completion. 

His expression became somber as his eyes locked with the depiction of Cassandra, who stood tall with her head held high, looking so very heroic with her sword held above her victoriously. If Rapunzel had gone out of her way to make him look good, then she definitely pulled out all the stops when she had been painting her best friend. The handmaid was the very picture of a folkloric heroine, and as he stood there silently staring up at the woman he had once known and loved, Varian felt his eyes stinging with tears.

Everything had gone so wrong back then. His father, trapped in the amber because of the alchemist's own folly. His despair, feeling abandoned by those he thought were his friends when he needed them most. His misguided need for revenge, having thought Rapunzel had betrayed him to leave his father to die.

And then there was his attack on Corona...his subsequent defeat...his imprisonment...and finally his collusion with Andrew and his Saporian allies to strike back. Had he not listened to Rapunzel then...had he not stepped back to remember who he truly was...he would have crossed a line he could have never uncrossed. He shuddered, thinking about how destructive his inventions had become, just as he himself had grown destructive with rage and hate.

Cassandra had fallen to darkness at nearly the same time he had crawled out from it, finding the light and leaving his villainous ways behind for good. He sighed, his hand slowly returning to his side. 'One of these days' had never happened, and it all felt like a lifetime ago now as he reminisced about those old times when he thought he was in love with her. He was only a couple years older since then, but he knew now that it had merely been a simple infatuation, and nothing more. The dark haired knightess was his first crush, and being a wayward teen had caused him to be...illogical in his emotions. He had wanted to kiss her and hold her and do all the things that growing boys tended to think about as they shed their childhood behind forever and drew ever closer to manhood.

Varian told himself all this in a calm, reasonable manner that made complete sense. It had all just been a boyhood crush. He had never truly loved her, and she had certainly never loved him. And yet...for all the logic he tried to build around himself, it all felt so hollow. The sad, embarrassing, pathetic truth was that even now, he _did_ still love her. Against all logic and reason, he wanted—needed--her to turn back from the abyss, as he had done. He needed to see her—the real her, again. Not the black clad, blue haired monstrosity that awaited him now at the castle. No...he needed to see Cass. _His_ Cass. As stupid and dangerous as it was, he could not deny how he felt.

Maybe he hadn't grown any wiser or smarter over the years, after all.

The cold breeze blew insistently against him now, as if reminding him of why he was here and where he needed to be going. Varian looked once more towards the castle, which was growing ever larger as he neared closer and closer to his destination. His trek to the city had been largely uneventful, thankfully, and unlike the previous night when he and his father had been trying to flee, there were no panicked masses or looters or glowing deities in the sky that could kill them all on a whim. It was quiet, almost eerily so, as if Corona was holding its breath in order to not draw the attention of the one who now sat on the throne. The few people he had seen out and about had a defeated air about them, their heads bowed and their shoulders slumped as they shambled around their properties or through the mostly empty streets.

Almost reluctantly, Varian left the school behind him as he continued towards the foreboding fortress that Cassandra had erected. Ever since he had gotten her invitation, he couldn't help but wonder if this was all some twisted mockery of how he had asked her to dinner back then. They never did have that meal together, and he never was able to confess to her; his life having spiraled out of control not long after the incident with the holy man. What had once felt like a dream come true was now a nightmare. At one point in time, he would have been over the moon to be walking towards a dinner date with his Cassie. That one happy thought had consumed him back then, before the amber. Before the fear. Before the anger and hate that had warped him into something unrecognizable and ugly.

Did she still remember that day, he wondered? Probably not—he himself had all but forgotten about it, until he had received her invitation. Likely it was just a coincidence, as this 'date' was going to be anything but pleasant, and Cassandra was all but assured to force him to do things that would make even his former villainous self blush and have doubts.

Varian knew he should have felt tired, exhausted like the rest of his companions had been that day after their own ordeals in the city last night. He most definitely would have been, if not for the wondrous potion that ran through his veins; a miraculous invention he had created to keep himself wide awake for extended periods of time. For the troubled teen, sleep only invited nightmares of his past sins, an amber hued hell of his own failures. Every time he had attempted to so much as doze off, he would wake up screaming, covered in a cold sweat and trembling violently. 

So he had decided that, at least for now, he would remove the need for sleep from himself. The side effects were...minimal, for the most part, with only mild headaches and the occasional bout of nausea. It was a huge improvement from his prototype, which had induced hallucinations, mania, and bleeding from his mouth ears and nose. 

He hadn't gotten a wink of true sleep in almost two weeks, now. No one else knew that he was essentially drugging himself to stay awake--especially not his father--and he'd keep it that way.

After his dinner with Cassandra tonight, Varian had little doubt that he would be taking another dose of 'sleep-away', as he really didn't want to see her terrifying visage in his already dark, guilt ridden dreams. It was painfully funny, in a way, as he had once been more than thrilled to have her in his dreams, as those were often the best he'd ever had in his young life. He could recall one in particular in which he had found her in his study, with Cass being clad only in those lovely boots of hers as she lied languidly on his desk, that alluring smirk on her lips as she looked at him with unbridled desire...

He began to laugh, though it was more of a wheeze. Gods, this was fucked up. His feet hurt, his stomach was both hungry and nauseous, and he was in between fantasizing about his old crush and being utterly frightened of her at the same time. Rapunzel, Eugene and everyone else was counting on him to come up with some 'plan', some dues ex machina that would wipe away all their troubles and return everything to normal, and here he was, a walking husk, fighting to even take one step at a time forwards instead of running scared back to his father like a little baby. This was just like those years back, when he'd pretended to be brave instead of the coward he knew himself to be and had foolishly walked right into danger to confront that zealot. Only this time, the woman who had once promised to rescue him was now the same woman who was most likely to be his doom.

In spite of his fears, and in spite of his overworked mind whispering a mantra of his failures and how he was only going to fuck this up and make it even worse, Varian trudged on. He distracted himself with Cassandra's newly created architecture, and wondered if he could make a dent in her obsidian defenses with his amber compound. It had worked before, he remembered, but now that she had the Ultimate Power, there was no telling how different the black rocks might be. They certainly still looked as dangerous and evil as ever, but he could feel in his heart that they were far stronger and more potent than his encounters he'd had with them in the past. Who knew what else they might be capable of in the future? The red rocks had almost spelled Corona's end, and they had all been at the mercy of Cassandra's own fear...

Okay. Maybe thinking about the black rocks wasn't the best way to distract himself. He tried whistling, remembering a little melody Rapunzel had been fond of singing and humming in their time together. The merry tune felt incongruous with his dark, drab surroundings; and his lips were too dry and chapped to continue for very long. Any stray townsfolk he encountered just looked at him as if he were mad, especially when they discovered where his path was taking him. To them, only a crazy person would willingly go there.

Perhaps he _was_ mad. Perhaps he would join Cassandra in her spiraling insanity, and dance with her atop the castle under the pale moonlight. The two of them just a couple of raving lunatics, both too steeped in sin to do anything but dance and laugh and howl like the depraved monsters they'd become.

He groaned. It was probably the sleep depriving potion causing him to think such nonsense. Besides, Cassandra would be more inclined to send him screaming down from the castle roof rather than dance with a loser like him.

Hours had passed since he had left the ancient fort, though it might as well have been an eternity. Varian wasn't sure how long he had been standing in front of the ominous black gates of the courtyard, but as he slowly looked up into the black rocks, he could feel _her_ looking right back at him. It chilled him to the bone that he just...knew that, and as if on cue, the gates opened.

And with a low rumbling, the great castle doors across the way parted, the darkness within beckoning him forward.

Varian looked down at Ruddiger, forcing a smile as he knelt down to pat at the old raccoon's head. “Sorry, bud,” he said, “but this is where we gotta part ways. As much as I want to have you in there with me, I don't think Cass would appreciate having you scurrying around the table and stealing the food.”

The furry nocturnal creature gave him a concerned look, to which Varian shrugged helplessly. “I know, I know...” he tried to placate him. “But the invitation didn't include you, so... I want you to wait out here for me. If I don't walk out these gates by midnight, then...then I need you to go back to the fort and give Eugene that note I gave you earlier. Understand?”

Ruddiger could not read—he was an animal, after all—but he knew the gist of what the note his master had given him conveyed. It would be a confirmation that the alchemist was dead, and a warning not to engage any further with Cassandra in terms of 'peace meetings'. He hoped it wouldn't have to come to that, as he had grown quite fond of the boy over the years, even in his darkest days.

Giving a chitter of confirmation, the raccoon made himself disappear, going into hiding until either Varian returned, or...the other thing happened. 

Varian watched him go, and then hesitantly stood up and looked back at the foreboding black fortress that stared back silently, patiently... 

This was it. He would soon be face to face with Cassandra, the girl he had loved—still loved. Cassandra, the woman who had betrayed them all for her own selfish, deluded destiny. Cassandra, the demonic deity that threatened the entire world.

It wasn't too late. He could run away. He could hide. He didn't have to face her, alone and woefully outmatched. 

He could run out of the city, he could run away from Corona, and he could hide in the deepest jungles or the remotest mountains on Earth, and it wouldn't matter one iota in the end. She would come for him, as surely as the sun rose into the sky each day, and she would drag him out from what ever hole he tried digging himself into, no matter how deep. And then she would make him regret his decision to flee for the rest of his wretched life.

Better to just get this over with now, then. No point dragging it out. 

Varian took quick, deliberate steps across the courtyard; his breathing coming out in short, strained gasps. Despite what Eugene had told him earlier, he still felt very much like a coward the closer he approached the yawning entrance to the castle. He willed himself not to double over and vomit, though part of him wondered if he would be better off puking his guts out out here rather than at the table in front of Cassandra. 

He had expected to find her waiting for him before the doors, but she was nowhere to be found. In fact, there weren't even any guards present, not that she'd need anyone to protect her. A cold feeling of dread settled over his chest as he anxiously looked into the nebulous dark portal that would lead to the throne room. Was he expected to just...show himself in? What if Cassandra had done more than just alter the outer appearance of the castle, and he became lost within her newly renovated lair? What if she caught him unintentionally going somewhere he wasn't supposed to be, and accused him of attempting to steal the Princess? His father's words came back to him then, and he gulped. If Cassandra truly wasn't operating within any form of reason, then it wouldn't matter what he might try and tell her. She would believe only what she wanted to believe, and if she decided that he wasn't worth the trouble...

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Varian was about to call out into the void for some sign of what to do, when he heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching him. They weren't the more pronounced _'click clack'_ of boots or work shoes that one would expect to resound off of the stone floor, but rather a soft sort of padding that came from one who was barefoot. 

He squinted into the dark, wishing he had his night vision drops on him, but he hadn't dared to take even the most benign and harmless vials with him in fear that Cassandra would suspect him of trying something heroic. This was one of the rare times that he, a staunch alchemist, hadn't a trace of alchemy on his person. He almost felt naked without his vials and orbs and other tools of the trade that had become almost like extensions of himself. 

The figure that emerged from the shadows was not the usurper, and Varian gasped in surprise as he stared dumbly at Rapunzel, who was practically running straight towards him.

“Varian!” she cried, her voice echoing off the walls as she threw her arms around the stunned teen. “Oh, thank heavens you're here!”

He sagged against her embrace, too dumbfounded to immediately respond. He had come here to dine with Cassandra and presumably be forced into servitude, but here was Rapunzel, alone, out in the open and without the dark Queen anywhere in sight.

“I knew you'd come for me,” she murmured in his ear. “Did you really come here all by yourself?”

Varian blinked, his brain trying to catch up with this sudden twist. “Yeah...” he mumbled. “I...I walked here, alone, just as Cass instructed. But...Rapunzel, what's going on? How are you here, on your own? Where's...where's Cass?” He had assumed that the blonde would be locked up somewhere out of reach, especially considering how Cassandra had implicitly told him in her invitation that it would just be the two of them dining together. 

Rapunzel pulled away from him, a serious look on her face. “I managed to buy us some time, but it won't be long until Cass comes for me,” she told him urgently. “Varian...please, get me out of here. I don't want to go back to that room, where she keeps me imprisoned...I don't want her to catch me trying to escape again. Last time I tried, she got so very angry...I'm so scared. Please, take me to Eugene.”

She sounded so frightened and frail and it was all he could do to not try and comfort his friend, his dear friend who had never given up on him and had saved him from his own self destruction. Maybe, just maybe, his luck was finally starting to turn around. Maybe he could finally be a real hero for once. He imagined walking back to the fort, Rapunzel at his side, and how happy Eugene would be to see his fiance again. He imagined King Frederic and Queen Arianna rushing up to embrace their daughter, whose abduction had all but devastated them. Everyone would be ecstatic to have their Princess among them again, and together, they could make real progress towards finding a way to defeat Cassandra.

He'd be a hero. More than that, he'd be forgiven for his past transgressions. Sure, he'd been pardoned from before, and Rapunzel and Eugene and their friends had forgiven him, but...he had yet to truly forgive himself. With this act, though, perhaps he could finally put his own guilt to rest. Perhaps it would make people stop looking at him with those distrustful stares when ever they saw him...

“...You do know where Eugene is, right?” Rapunzel pressed, a hint of impatience cracking through her tone. “I mean...I just miss him so much, and we really should be running now, before she catches us...”

Varian took her dainty hand in his and, without another word, began to hurry back towards the courtyard gates with the Princess right behind him. A normal person wouldn't question their luck. They'd just keep running, out the gate and out of the city, back to the fort. A normal person wouldn't be considering the possibility that something about this convenient turn of events felt terribly wrong. A normal person wouldn't stop at the gates, with time running out and the possibility of Cassandra storming out of the castle to pursue them at any second.

But once again, Varian's mind questioned everything, and it was an itch he could not ignore. Especially now that his initial shock at seeing Rapunzel was wearing off, and he could see more clearly that something just wasn't adding up here.

“...Varian?” Rapunzel asked warily, tugging at his hand in a quiet plea for them to continue. “What's wrong?”

He had his back turned to her still, but he could feel her eyes on him, so big and full of fear and worry. With a sigh, he spoke his question, his voice sounding tired.

“Rapunzel. Where is Pascal?”

It was a simple inquiry, yet he felt her stiffen. “...Oh. Pascal...he...um. He...died. Cass killed him as a punishment for when I first tried to escape. It was awful...I cried so much.”

That was a plausible explanation. He probably would have believed it, too, and rushed them back to the fort where everyone was waiting for them without another thought. 

He'd have done just that, if not for how hollow Rapunzel sounded as she told him of her first friend's tragic death. There was no fire, no passion, no grief. She had spoken too clearly, too articulately, when the Rapunzel he had known was anything but calm and poised in the face of such a loss. Oh, she had tried to sound sad, but mere sadness wasn't enough to convince him that the girl standing behind him still holding his hand was Rapunzel.

Varian closed his eyes. He could still feel her staring at his back, but now, those eyes were filled with malice. He swallowed the bile rising in the back of his throat, a cold sheen of sweat forming on his brow.

It was time to end this charade. 

“...Your mother is dead,” he lied bluntly, turning to face her to gauge her reaction. “She took her own life after crying all night. Your father attempted to follow her, but we managed to stop him.”

Rapunzel's expression was now a mask of stone as she stood there, staring at him. Then the corners of her mouth twitched upward, until she was smirking a decidedly un-Rapunzel-like smile that made Varian's skin crawl. His suspicions were—unfortunately—proven correct as the air around the 'Princess' shimmered, and before his dread filled eyes stood the woman he had once named a new element after in hopes of wooing her.

“Still as sharp as ever, huh, kid?” Cassandra chuckled, not seeming to be the least bit upset that he had seen through her ruse. That disturbed him even more than he already was at seeing the kind, loving Rapunzel shift and transform into the cold, malevolent being Cass had become. “Ah well. It was worth a shot. I _knew_ you couldn't be fooled so easily, my little alchemist. Bravo! Bravo, indeed...”

Varian awkwardly managed to pull his hand away from hers, to which Cassandra just laughed. “So what gave me away, aside from not having that little green pest on my shoulder?” she asked casually, as if this were just some game she had lost but was trying to improve at. “I've been around Rapunzel for years, and I thought I had picked up on all her little mannerisms.”

“Her speaking patterns, her cadence, and her expressions were all off,” Varian told her automatically. “But even if I had no knowledge of the magic cloak's existence, Rapunzel being alone out here is admittedly too suspicious. There is nothing she could have done to 'buy us time', as you put it. Without the Sundrop, she's now as powerless as any of us. You would never have let her loose, knowing that we would take her back with us at the first chance we got.”

“Heh. Now you're just showing off,” she sneered, folding the cloak and throwing it to lie over her shoulder like a common rag. “But I'll have to keep that in mind. I admit, acting is not my forte, especially when it comes to pretending to be such a precious little flower child like Raps.” Her grin turned nasty as her eyes gleamed with mischief. “Still...I could just imagine the look on Fitzherbert's face when he'd run up to hug me, only to realize that I wasn't his darling fiance. If only you'd been a tad more dim witted...”

Varian shivered at the thought that he'd nearly let that exact scenario play out, had he not caught on to the wily usurper the way he did. He stood motionless, his aching head and sore feet coming back to him now that his adrenaline from all the 'excitement' was wearing off. 

“...There was never going to be a dinner, was there?” he asked slowly, half expecting her to just drag him back to the castle and throw him in the dungeon until she had use for his talents. “It was all just one big lie to lure me here and try and find the others...”

But Cassandra just shook her head before offering her arm to him—the look on her face suggested that it would be in his best interests to take it in his. Reluctantly, he did so, and he suddenly recalled how he had used to think of her as being statuesque a couple years prior. Now, with her body completely covered in some variant of black rock, she was literally a walking statue of obsidian. Still stunning, still beautiful...but oh so deadlier than ever before.

“Of course there's going to be a dinner,” she assured him. “I spent a lot of time preparing for this reunion of ours, so I hope you can appreciate my efforts. And you must be so hungry! I can't have you fainting on me; not when we have _so much_ to discuss...”

Varian did his best to keep up with her as they walked, arm in arm, into the dark mouth of the castle's entrance. He tried not to think about the very real possibility that it might be the last time he ever stood outside as a free man, or that he might very well lose his life to his fallen friend. She seemed jovial and in good spirits despite failing to gain the location of their secret fort, but there was a madness that danced in her eyes, not unlike how the moonlight danced upon the dark blue waters surrounding Corona.

And if his father was right, and if he himself had miscalculated...that madness could turn her on him on the flip of a coin, and he'd be just another body added to her list of kills.

“You're so tense,” Cassandra commented in the dim lighting of the throne room. “Why, I thought you'd be more excited to be here with me! After all, we never did have that dinner together back then, did we? And you seemed so, _so_ eager, as I recall...”

He could feel himself blushing furiously, and did not have to turn to her to know that she was still grinning at him. So she _did_ remember that day. Great... 

Maybe he'd die tonight of embarrassment before Cassandra could get the chance to kill him herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian's memories take place at some point in early season one, obviously before he loses his shit and joins the dark side. I thought it would be interesting to delve a bit into his feelings towards Cass, though I might have turned it up a notch or two from how his little crush was portrayed in the show. Being an awkward teen without many friends is quite relatable, at least to me, as I remember what it's like to have no clue what you're doing and only having some lofty dreams to look ahead at for motivation. And I admit, it was perhaps a little too fun to write out his thirst for Cass, seeing as I share in that thirst myself lol.
> 
> Also, I am sorry in advance, but I just can't accept that Varian would come out remarkably unscathed mentally after his time being a dastardly villain. Obviously he redeemed himself and was forgiven by his close circle of friends, but that kind of breakdown isn't something you just walk away from without some major scars. To be blunt, that kid is gonna be fucked up and haunted from his past choices, and you can bet that Cass is going to use his guilt and self loathing against him, especially since she knows of those feelings on an intimate level herself. So I hope ya'll enjoy some Psychologically Damaged Varian hahah.
> 
> Now everyone's favorite alchemist boy is finally going to get that dinner date with Cass he has always wanted. Unfortunately for him, it's probably not going to end like he previously imagined.


	16. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cassandra leads Varian through her newly remade castle, the alchemist discovers for himself just why she has decided to keep Rapunzel, and questions everything he thought he knew about the nature of love...

The interior of the transformed castle was as marvelous in its design as the outside architecture had been, and in spite of his dire circumstances, the scientist in Varian could not help but to admire how otherworldly it was. Just the other day he had been in here with his father and Eugene and his other companions, and it had still been the same old palace he had come to know over the years; with its warm colors, marbled floors, plush carpets and tasteful art that hung on every wall or was pridefully displayed upon stone pedestals. Now, it was an almost alien infrastructure, having lost all of its vibrancy and having the deepest blacks and coldest blues take their place. Everything was jagged and uneven, a fitting description considering who the creator of this nightmarish abode was, with long slanted halls and doorways that appeared to be too high. Realistically, it should have been impossible for such a wildly physics-defying structure to exist, but Varian knew that realism and the laws of physics had been thrown out the window long ago through their past adventures. Magic hair, celestial relics that had fallen from the stars above, an ancient warlock that could summon terrible storms, and now an all powerful madwoman who was currently walking arm in arm beside him... And those were just the first things that came to mind.

As much as he dreaded what could possibly come next on the list of impossible absurdities, part of him was also excited. He had an awful, gnawing need to know everything, even if that meant he ended up in crazy, life threatening situations like this. Cassandra, for lack of better words, scared the shit out of him. The Ultimate Power had revealed her to be a power hungry authoritarian, pushing her proclivity and nature of being a guard/soldier/handmaid/lady in waiting to the extreme. The new layout and design of the obsidian fortress was not just ethereal, but reflected her own spartan disposition, as everything was quite bare and austere. There was none of the typical royal flair that one usually came to expect, with Cassandra's renovated castle being bereft of precious metals or colorful gemstones. Coming from plain and simple Old Corona, Varian couldn't say that he minded the lack of such gaudy or over the top displays of wealth. 

He wasn't certain how to feel about the black rocks, except that part of him was unsettled to be surrounded by what was essentially extensions of Cassandra herself, while another part of him was enthralled by the prospect of uncovering the secrets of this dark and unwelcoming place. It was a selfish and quite frankly insane way of thinking, considering the circumstances of his friends and the kingdom at large, but...Varian vowed that anything he learned would be used for their benefit, for taking down their enemy.

Cassandra was as silent and foreboding as the black rocks she had spawned, and her arm that was hooked around his own may as well have been an unbreakable vise. If he tried to squirm out of her grasp and run, he wouldn't be able to so much as budge. And if she wanted to, she could snap his arm clean off without any effort on a whim. Needless to say, he kept his mouth shut and walked at an even pace with her.

As they walked across the throne room, Varian noticed something curious. There, in a lonely heap, were the remains of what was supposed to have been their last hope against Zhan Tiri. It was where the young alchemist had hurriedly built the greatest scientific construct in history, not seen since the time of Demanitus himself: the Trans-Dimensional Portal. He had been so proud, so excited, even with the combined threats of Zhan Tiri, the mind controlled Brotherhood, and of course Cassandra, baring down on all of them. It was a door into the unknown, a gateway into the vastness of the universe and all the enigmas that came with it. The so called netherworld that was on the other side had been...disturbing, to say the least, and his experience there with his companions the other day would surely be added to the list of nightmares he would have when he eventually ran out of his 'sleep-away' potion and succumbed to his exhaustion. 

But...what was it still doing here? Why hadn't Cassandra tossed it out? It was useless now in its current state. Unless...

“Oh, don't you worry,” Cassandra spoke up as if reading his mind, breaking the silence and making him jump. “You and I will be having a little talk about your precious portal, among other things. The fact that you managed to build it so fast, right under my nose, is commendable.” She grinned at him then, and he shivered. “You must have been so afraid, so desperate... I can only imagine how you must have shit yourselves when it was destroyed.”

Varian wasn't sure what there was to talk about regarding the broken portal, but what ever interest Cassandra had in it couldn't have bode well for anyone. “...I want you to know that it was only meant for imprisoning Zhan Tiri,” he told her quietly. “I never intended to use it against you.”

Cassandra snorted in amusement, clearly unconvinced. “How very kind of you,” she bit out sarcastically. “And how about now? If that infernal machine was still intact and in working order, would you still hold such reservations? Or would you pull that lever without hesitation and send me into the void where Zhan Tiri had been trapped for a millennium?”

Varian automatically shook his head, panic welling up in his chest. They hadn't even sat down at the dinner table yet, and already he was walking on a razors edge. His father had been right. He talked too much, and said the wrong things at the wrong times. 

“N-no, no...I wouldn't do that,” he insisted. “You have to believe me, Cass... I don't want to kill you or send you into some alternate dimension. Despite everything, I... You're still my friend, and everyone--”

“Oh, shut up,” Cassandra cut him off harshly. “Don't bullshit me, kid. Even if _you_ wouldn't have the balls to do it, Fitzherbert and the others would send me straight to hell if given the opportunity. As if I deserve to be punished! And for what?!”

Her grip upon his arm was tightening, hurting him, and he winced in both pain and fear as her anger boiled over yet again, like the regular occurrence of an erupting geyser.

“Everyone wants to paint me as some nefarious villain, a Zhan Tiri 2.0 who eats little children and drinks the blood of virgins! But I'm a _hero,_ goddamn it! I have only brought peace and security to my kingdom, not destruction and death like all of you want to believe,” Cassandra seethed. “You're a smart kid, so if there's anyone who understands how absolutely fucked you guys would have been if not for me, it's you. That little bitch would have killed every last Coronan, had I not killed her first.”

Varian couldn't help but notice that while she seemed so sure of herself and her actions, it sounded like she was still trying to convince herself that she was 'the good guy', and everything she had done was for the greater good. That meant that, however unlikely, there was still a part of her buried deep down that must have known that this path she was on was anything but heroic. In his darkest days as a villain himself, he could remember even beneath all of his hatred and rage that had consumed him, there was a tiny voice in the back of his mind that would remind him that what he was doing was wrong, and that it was not who he truly was. He wondered if Cassandra had a similar voice, and if so, what might it be telling her?

“There's no way of knowing what might have happened...” he told her carefully, to which her brow furrowed. “But...what about _you,_ Cass? What would you have done?”

Cassandra's icy glare faltered briefly, and she looked puzzled. “What are you talking about?” she asked guardedly.

“I mean...let's say things had played out differently yesterday, and Zhan Tiri had stolen your Moonstone and Rapunzel's Sundrop. Would you have just given up? Or would you have done everything in your power to help Rapunzel and stop Zhan Tiri?” Varian explained, watching her closely. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but the question seemed to make the usurper ponder this hypothetical scenario instead of outright dismissing it. So...there was that, at least. 

“I...I don't know,” she admitted uncertainly, clearly not comfortable with so much as considering what might have happened. “There's no way in hell I would have let anything happen to Rapunzel. Moonstone or not, I'd have died protecting her. Even if it meant losing my own life...even if it meant losing her to Eugene...I would have made sure she lived.”

Varian felt a small sliver of hope—that sounded like the Cass he had known, the Cass who was a hero.

Unfortunately, she soon reverted back to the sneering creature that she had been warped into.

“I would have been powerless, though... So would Rapunzel. We might have had a good track record for overcoming the odds together in the past, but...” She shook her head. “This is pointless. There's no reason to think about such stupid what ifs. Besides, even if by some miracle we _did_ manage to take down Zhan Tiri...I would have been executed after the dust settled. And don't you fucking dare try and tell me otherwise.”

“ _I_ wasn't executed,” Varian argued, feeling like there was something to grasp on to here. “Rapunzel wouldn't have let it come to that. You're her best friend, Cass, and she only--”

“Enough,” Cassandra spat commandingly, silencing him. “We're getting ahead of ourselves here. Let's get to the dinner table before we dive too deep into such... _stimulating_ subject matters.”

There was no room in her tone for argument, and Varian knew that pushing her any further right now likely wouldn't end well for him. As much as he wanted to get through to her, he knew better than most that when you were lost in your anger, you were blind to reason.

This presented a bit of a conundrum, however. How was he supposed to try and get his points across to someone who was unstable and volatile, on top of being the most powerful being in all the land? Cassandra hadn't listened to him before, when he was her prisoner within her black rock tower and had tried desperately to get her to listen to reason. He still remembered how he had begged and pleaded for her to come back, that if she continued on her dark path, she would lose everything.

His words had fallen on deaf ears then, when she was still halfway sane. Now, she was completely drunk with power, both with the Celestial Relics and the throne she had stolen for herself. What hope did he have here of getting through to her, when Rapunzel herself had apparently failed to do so?

All he could do now was heed her command, and hope that wherever they would be dining wasn't too much further ahead. His arm was hurting despite Cassandra's grip having loosened, though he didn't have the courage to tell her of his discomfort. She had taken a liking to inflicting pain upon others, and not just physically either; as evidenced by her abducting Rapunzel and causing so much grief and trauma to the King and Queen, not to mention Eugene, who was not himself without the blonde at his side.

That had also been gnawing at the back of his mind. Why had Cassandra taken Rapunzel in the first place? At first he had assumed it was purely for strategic reasons, as Cass was still very much a militant minded woman, and having the Princess in her possession gave her a great deal of political leverage and power. It was smart, it made sense...and that was why it was bothering him now. 

Cassandra _wasn't_ thinking straight, and not only that, she had no need for political pieces in order to maintain a choke hold on Corona when she had the Ultimate Power at her disposal. No, she had decided to keep Rapunzel for some other reason altogether. He had tried to pry some answers from Eugene yesterday before the former rogue had gone and passed out in the woods, but he just got real quiet and couldn't seem to tell him the truth that Varian was beginning to realize was something far heavier and more insidious than he could comprehend. 

Rapunzel was his dearest friend, who had saved him from darkness and believed in him when no one else did. Cowardly and spineless as he was, he couldn't let Cass do whatever horrible act she had in mind to the poor Princess. He owed it to her, even if it cost him his own life.

But...what exactly were Cassandra's intentions? Until he knew more, he couldn't do anything. Not without risking both his own life, and Rapunzel's. 

The pale blue fires that lined each side of the halls were unnatural in how steady they gave off light. There was no flickering, no wavering that was customary of a torch's flames. Combined with the stark shadows that they cast against the blue-black interior of the castle, it was enough to give the young alchemist a sinking feeling, as though the usurper was dragging him deeper into a dark and daunting chasm where no one would be able to hear him should he scream out in terror.

Much to his shame, he nearly did just that as they rounded a corner, and Cassandra abruptly stopped in her tracks, a deep frown appearing on her face as she stared ahead at a closed door at the end of the unnervingly lit corridor. There was the telltale glow of a light—a real, fire made light—coming from beneath it, indicating that someone was on the other side.

The way Cassandra was looking at the door made Varian suspect that this was not something she had been expecting, especially judging by how her lips curled back into a snarl. He managed not to scream, but couldn't help the undignified squeak that came from him as he felt her clawed, obsidian hand push him roughly face first against the wall.

“Wh-what's going on??” he asked shakily. “What are you--”

“Shhhh...” came Cassandra's reply, her breath hot against his ear and making him remember those years ago when she had once warned him of the arsonist who had nearly killed them all. Only this time, it did not send those shivers of hormone-fueled excitement down his spine. Instead, he felt like he was going to piss himself.

“Oh, stop your quivering. I'm not going to hurt you,” she told him, though there was no trace of comfort or consolation in her tone. “But before we go any further, I'm going to have to ask you to put your hands up against the wall while I give you a search.”

“Search? For what??” Varian inquired in a panic, attempting to turn around to face her. He didn't feel safe at all with the dark Queen standing behind him where he couldn't see her...

The scowl she gave him was enough to make him freeze. “Scratch that. I'm not 'asking' you. Turn the fuck around and put your hands up against the wall. _Now.”_

Not wanting to be manhandled again by those deadly, stone like claws of hers, Varian had little choice but to comply. He stiffly did as she commanded, still confused and afraid as ever.

“Don't take this personally kid, but I really don't trust you,” Cassandra told him bluntly as he felt her patting him down as if he were some common thug. “You are akin to a venomous spider—easy enough to squash outright, but if left alone and unchecked, you become a threat.”

“I-I didn't bring anything remotely alchemy based with me, I swear!” Varian insisted as he felt her rough hands searching his body with a cold, mechanical detachment.

“I'm sure you didn't, as you aren't that stupid,” Cassandra retorted coolly. “But I am not searching you for my own safety. While I have no doubt you could come up with some crazy weapon to challenge me given enough time, your little vials pose no threat to me.”

Varian shook his head in puzzlement. “Then why are you doing this? And why now? Why didn't you search me outside the castle?”

“Always the inquisitive little brat, aren't you?” she chuckled humorlessly, her hands deftly dipping into each of his pockets with a skill that had been practiced for many years. “Unfortunately, we have a bit of an...unexpected hitch before we can begin our little dinner date. You see, Rapunzel is just beyond that door, despite how I made it _very clear_ to her that you would have me all to yourself tonight. And because I don't trust you, I have to make sure you don't try anything foolish where our dear Sunshine is concerned.”

“You can't possibly believe that I'd do anything to hurt Rapunzel...” Varian said slowly, not following her logic at all. If any of this could even be considered 'logic' and not sheer madness, that is. 

“Hurt her? No. But I wouldn't put it past you and 'Team Awesome' to try and spite me by doing something rash...such as making her forget about me.” 

There was a murderous calm in her voice that cut through him like a blade, and Varian felt himself begin to sweat as his heart pounded in his chest. How had she found out about his amnesia compound?? She'd been far, far away from Corona when he had used it on the King and Queen, and he had intended on making everyone forget his crimes in a desperate attempt to start his sorry life over.

Cassandra's search stopped as abruptly as it had begun, apparently satisfied that he didn't have a single alchemical tool on his person, and spun him around to face her as she glared down at him balefully. “So here's what's going to happen. We're going to walk through that door, and you're going to behave like a good little pup. She's going to love seeing you again, and I'd bet the world that she's going to hug you so hard your eyes will pop out. You'll exchange some words with her and assure her that all is well, until I send her away, and we can finally sit down for our cozy dinner for two. Understand?”

Varian gulped, nodding his affirmation. All traces of her previous amicable joviality from outside were gone, and he was left with this cold, harsh woman whose lips were practically dripping with cruelty. Even knowing full well what he was walking into when he had decided to come and meet her here, it shook him to his core to see how far the woman he had loved had fallen. 

“Good boy,” Cassandra crooned condescendingly, patting his head. “Don't look so glum, kid. You should feel honored that I am allowing you to see her at all. In fact, I think this will be good for Raps. You're her favorite little bookworm, you know. And I wouldn't want her assuming that I mistreated you in any way...”

That last line hung heavily in the air, a silent understanding passing between them that Varian would indeed behave himself in front of the Princess. There would be no desperate outbursts telling her that Cassandra was a monster that had to be defeated, or heroic speeches about how he and everyone else was going to rescue her from her imprisonment. He wanted to tell his friend about Eugene, about her parents and subjects that still held out hope for her safe return. He wanted to assure her that she was not alone, that she was not abandoned, and to never give up.

But he wouldn't do any of that. Not with Cassandra looming over them like a menacing specter.

“Just don't punish her for what ever mistakes I might make,” he said wearily. “I am going to comply with your demands here, Cass, but...Rapunzel doesn't deserve to suffer anymore than she already has.”

Cassandra raised a brow, giving him a strange look as though he had just said something outlandishly stupid, before shaking her head impatiently. “There is still much you do not know, my little alchemist,” she told him cryptically. “But you will soon learn just how ignorant you truly are of my intentions with our dear Blondie. Now get behind me and follow my lead. Be your usual adorable nerdy self, and you'll be fine.”

It wasn't as if he had much of a choice, so he did just that, following his hostile hostess to the end of the corridor without another word. His curiosity was piqued in spite of his predicament, and he wanted to know what plans the dark Queen had in store for poor Rapunzel. Did she still possess some remnant of the Sundrop, causing Cass to guard her as though she were just a lifeless relic? Or was it something beyond the scope of even his considerable imagination, something too horrific that involved keeping the blonde locked up and closed off from the rest of the world?

He saw Cassandra take a moment to compose herself, as she appeared to be falling into a character that would best fit this unforeseen event. And then, with her face splitting into a wide grin, she quickly opened the door and strode into the next room.

It turned out to be a kitchen area, warmly lit by several candles that gave their surroundings a far less uncomfortable vibe compared to the cold blue hues that shined throughout the rest of the castle. Varian carefully fell into step behind Cassandra, who raised her arms dramatically as she gave a hearty greeting to Rapunzel—the real Rapunzel this time—who was currently sitting at a small table with several plates of food before her. 

“You'll never guess what I found at our doorstep, Raps!” the usurper exclaimed with mock suspense. “Look at this cute little scamp that was scurrying around out there! I just had to bring him in to show you!”

She gave a laugh, before reaching back to curl an arm around his shoulder and presented him to the captive girl as though he was a homeless puppy she'd just scooped off of the streets. He stood there awkwardly, with Cassandra's arm draped around him as Rapunzel stared at them with a forkful of chocolate pie frozen midway between the plate and her mouth. 

The utensil clattered noisily down onto the table as she immediately rose to her feet and rushed up to embrace him wordlessly. Being squished between the sunlit Princess who had saved him and the black clad, blue haired deity that threatened to be his demise was a whole barrel of conflicting emotions, to say the least. He managed to weakly return Rapunzel's tight, joy filled hug while Cassandra slid her arms around both of them, her blue and yellow eyes alight with devious mirth.

“We're just one happy family with our long lost son here, eh Raps?” she snickered.

“We would _all_ be a happy family, with everyone else here,” Rapunzel retorted as she squeezed the dazed boy against her bosom protectively. 

Cassandra's grin faded. “What are you doing down here, Blondie?” she asked bluntly, apparently done playing around. “I thought you'd still be busy with your work, upstairs...”

“I decided to take a break,” the blonde replied simply. “With the chefs back in business here, they were kind enough to make me some sweets.” Her green eyes fluttered down at Varian, who was still somewhere between relieved to see her safe, and feeling tense at being so close to these two formidable women. “I know I shouldn't be happy that you came here of all places, but...I'm so glad to see you, Varian,” she told him with a smile. 

“I'm...I'm glad to see you, too,” the young alchemist said lamely, relieved when she finally loosened her grip on him and stepped away. After his encounter with the false Rapunzel earlier, he found himself still feeling shook. Part of him wanted to tell her about what happened, but then he remembered what Cassandra had told him, and wisely kept quiet.

“Do you want some pie?” Rapunzel asked, looking concerned. “You must be so hungry... I have plenty of pies here, if chocolate isn't your first choice. They kinda got carried away and made a few too many. There's blueberry, key lime, lemon meringue...”

“Oh, Raps. You're going to spoil the boy's appetite for dinner,” Cassandra admonished sarcastically. “And I made all of his favorite dishes...”

Varian felt like crawling into a hole and dying as he stood there, watching them glare silently at each other. He wasn't sure whether or not Cassandra was being serious about having prepared all of his 'favorites', as he had never spoken at length—to anyone, really—about his preferred foods. Being raised in Old Corona, he wasn't a very picky eater. In fact, he wasn't much of an eater at all, as he had frequently been too absorbed in his studies to remember to eat at regular intervals. It would have been just another disturbing thing added onto the pile of disturbing things if she somehow was able to deduce what he liked to nibble on most.

Before he could say anything, Rapunzel was touching his face, ignoring Cassandra's leering gaze. “Oh, but you look so very tired!” she exclaimed. “You have such dark rings under your eyes... When is the last time you got a decent night's sleep?”

It almost made Varian smile at how maternal Rapunzel could be. Here she was, the captive of the most terrifying villain that wore the face of their dear friend, and yet instead of being a sobbing wreck, she was actually fretting and fussing over _him_ instead. There was no doubt that this was the real Rapunzel—she was always so selfless, so kind and caring and nurturing to a fault. Even now, she was looking out for him, when it should have been the other way around.

He felt a pang of self pity. Some hero he'd turned out to be...

“...I slept just yesterday,” he lied, not wanting to reveal that he was virtually abusing a substance that was effectively keeping his body running far beyond the limits of what was intended by nature. “It's been rough out there...everyone's been feeling exhausted.”

Rapunzel's eyes lit up at the mention of the others, and thankfully did not question his haggard, sleep deprived state any further. He hated lying to her, but...what would she think of him if she knew he was drugging himself, just to keep his nightmares away? Without his equipment and the proper materials—both of which were out of his reach now—he wouldn't be able to supply himself with more, and he would be vulnerable once again to those insidious dreams of amber and his father reaching out to him and everyone he had grown to care about turning their backs and abandoning him, forever—

“I bet the kid couldn't sleep cause he was just too darn excited to have dinner with me tonight,” Cassandra smirked.

“You mentioned the others?” Rapunzel interjected, trying her best to keep the conversation flowing between herself and Varian when it was obvious that Cassandra was only there to antagonize and derail everything with her snarky remarks. “Are my parents safe? And...how is Eugene holding up?”

Varian forced himself not to look at Cassandra, though he could just see her left eye twitching in agitation at the mention of the former rogue. “They're safe...we're all safe, those of us who banded together,” he explained carefully. He had to be cautious not to reveal anything that could remotely give the usurper a hint at where they were hiding. “Though...your parents are taking your, ah...abduction really hard. I-I mean, everyone is, but...they are, especially.”

He could feel himself shrinking away as Cassandra turned her smoldering gaze down upon him, a look of warning flashing in her eyes. Clearly she didn't like him calling it an 'abduction', but...what else was he supposed to call it?? She'd taken Rapunzel from them, after leaving them all high atop that horrible black rock tower for hours yesterday! He could still feel the vertigo from daring to peek over the side, down at the earth far below; could still see the blood that pooled under Hector's impaled corpse as they were all forced to huddle together lest they take one wrong step and fall screaming down, down, so far down...

Rapunzel's mask of strength cracked just a bit, but it was noticeable enough to make Varian's heart hurt with empathy. “Oh...I...that's...” she tried, but failed, to respond; her voice becoming strained. 

There was a flicker of something human that passed briefly across the face of the monster Cass had become, as she looked down at Rapunzel, her hand hesitantly moving as if to comfort the distraught girl before deciding against it. It was only there for a second before she resumed looking scary and intimidating, but he had caught it, and it only made him more convinced that she was not entirely lost. The woman he used to know was in there, somewhere, and as long as there was some sliver of her former self still alive, there was hope, no matter how slim, that she could be saved. 

He had to believe that she wasn't too far gone. After all, he had fallen pretty far himself, and he had climbed out of that dark and suffocating pit that had turned him into a hateful, single minded madman. If he couldn't reach out to Cass, as Rapunzel had reached out to him, then he simply wouldn't be able to live with himself. 

“...Hey, Raps. Why don't you give him your letter?” Cassandra prompted the blonde gently. “You were able to finish it, right?”

Rapunzel blinked, then nodded solemnly, regaining her composure. “Yes...yes, of course,” she murmured, digging into one of the pockets of her dress and producing an envelope. Her green eyes were full of sadness as she looked at him. “Varian...I know this is putting even more on your shoulders, but...can I ask you to deliver this to my parents?” she asked. “I don't want them...or Eugene...to think I am in danger here. Despite all that's happened, I'm not hurt. I want them to know that much, at least.”

Varian had to refrain himself from grimacing, so he just grit his teeth and nodded his head. This was ludicrous. Was Rapunzel in denial, or was she just trying to appease Cassandra, who was looking at him expectantly? Anyone who was still sane after all this madness would be able to see that the Princess was in danger here. Cass might have still had some shred of humanity left in her, but that didn't mean she was stable. What if she had a particularly bad outburst, and ended up hurting Rapunzel? It didn't even have to be intentional—he knew that kind of rage that possessed Cassandra was unpredictable, and could not be controlled when it burned too hot. In his darkest days, he could recall seeing red and not being able to stop himself from laying waste to anything and everything in his path of destruction. 

“You can count on me, Rapunzel,” he told her reassuringly, taking her letter and tucking it away into one of his pockets. “I only wish there was more I could do...”

“I wish I could do a lot more, as well,” Rapunzel said, her voice sounding tired. “It would be so wonderful, to have everyone here again. All of us. Together.” She looked over towards Cassandra pointedly, and Varian was surprised to see the black clad woman cringe and avert her gaze. Did she feel guilty, he wondered, for keeping her here against her will? Did she feel remorse for stealing her away from her family and fiance? Why else would she look so pained when Rapunzel's eyes fell on her?

The room fell silent, and the tension grew so thick it was almost suffocating. There was so much he wanted to talk about with Rapunzel, and yet, he didn't want to upset her any further. He certainly had no good news to bring her, what with the death of Shorty, the traumatizing events regarding Catalina, and Cassandra's own father being in a broken state of mind over his daughter's utter betrayal and descent into darkness. There was no lively or cheery conversational topics he could bring up, and even if he was an amazing conversationalist—which he most certainly was not—anything relevant to their situation would only serve to put more stress on the Princess, who was already in a horrid situation as it was. 

A door on the opposite side of the room opened, breaking the awkward silence and revealing a strange looking man dressed in a decorated uniform. Seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room, he sauntered right up to them, looking from Cassandra, to Rapunzel, until his gaze fell on Varian, to which he grinned what was supposed to be a friendly smile. To the teenage alchemist, however, it came off as rehearsed and insincere, almost oily, like the oil he had used to slick back his hair. 

“A thousand and one apologies for my tardiness, your Majesty, your Highness,” he spoke up, giving a curt bow to both women, who regarded him with varying levels of consternation. “I became rather embroiled with my comrades over the matter of civil unrest, and how best to go about quelling possible future entanglements. Thrilling stuff, I tell you, though old Gregory got a bit too heated when proposing some rather forceful solutions. Hera, on the other hand, was as neutral as ever, and didn't really offer anything aside from the usual platitudes and fluff speech that...”

He trailed off, clearing his throat as he caught Cassandra's glare. At least he seemed to have enough common sense to know when to shut up. “Right, then...” he chuckled sheepishly, turning once more towards Varian. “Where are my manners? Our most esteemed Royal Engineer has finally arrived! I cannot begin to tell you how impressed I am with your work, my dear boy!”

He took the confused alchemist's gloved hand in his own and shook it vigorously. “Pontius Maximilian the Third, at your service! So good to finally make your acquaintance.”

“Um...thanks,” Varian mumbled, at a loss for words. This man's exuberance was out of place here in Cassandra's dark and dreary abode, and he couldn't say he liked the implications of how he seemed to know him so well already...

“Pontius here is aiming to become my Royal Adviser,” Cassandra spoke up, as if relieved to not be caught under Rapunzel's judgmental stare any longer. “He knows quite a bit about Corona's history, as well as recent events. Together with his...allies, he is going to help set the record straight regarding my rightful place on the throne.”

“Indeed I shall,” Pontius boasted confidently. “You wouldn't believe the misinformation and ugly rumors that are circulating out there. The media is in a state of chaos, and journalistic integrity is a thing of the past, it would appear! I will have my work cut out for me in bringing the truth to the surface, that is for sure.”

Varian did not like to judge people he had just met so quickly, but he couldn't help but feel disdain for the smarmy man. There was just something about the way he carried himself that rubbed him the wrong way, and the fact that Cassandra seemed to be so trusting of him so quickly did not help him feel any better. Varian had read enough books on political history to know a 'yes man' when he saw one, and he knew just how dangerous they could be once they became embedded in the ear of whatever authoritarian ruler they attached themselves to.

“And what 'truth' might that be?” he asked bluntly, surprising himself with his boldness. Cassandra's blue and yellow eyes widened in outrage, while Pontius simply raised a perplexed brow. Rapunzel hid a cheeky smile under her dainty hand, though her eyes twinkled with satisfaction at seeing the normally reserved teen speak out in such a manner.

“...Why, only the fact that Queen Cassandra is the hero of Corona, and that everyone should be thanking their lucky stars that she was courageous enough to stand up to the evil Zhan Tiri,” Pontius retorted coolly. “We should all be grateful to have a ruler that is willing to fight for her people herself, rather than send others to die like so many other royals do. Does that answer your question, Master Alchemist? Because I could go on, if need be...”

Varian felt himself falter, unable to respond. His words were a twisted version of what had happened—there was truth in them, and no one could deny that Cassandra had done a great service by defeating the ancient warlock that had plagued the great Lord Demanitus so many years ago. But his recounting of what transpired was leaving out crucial details—abducting the Princess of Corona, for starters, not to mention threatening them all with black rocks...

But he knew it would be pointless to go on. Anything he tried to argue would be twisted and misrepresented by this pompous charlatan. The old Cass he used to know would have seen right through him in an instant for the opportunistic suck up that he was, but now... She was too delusional, too blinded by her 'destiny' to see anything clearly. It saddened him to see how drastically she had changed ever since acquiring the Ultimate Power, and he wished the Celestial Relics had never fallen from the stars in the first place. If they hadn't, she never would have lost her mind to their all-corrupting power, and maybe she'd still be the woman he had loved...

Then again...without the Sundrop, Rapunzel's mother would have died while carrying her, and Rapunzel herself likely would have been lost as well. And the Moonstone had virtually shaped Eugene's entire family tree; the former rogue would have been a very different person without its influence, if he would have even come into existence at all.

He sighed, shoulders slumping. For better or worse, the Celestial Relics had shaped all of their lives, and had led them all to this point. “No. That won't be necessary,” he said curtly. 

“You know what they say, kid. History is written by the victors,” Cassandra gloated, that smug smirk returning to her face. The matter of fact words spoken by Pontius seemed to pacify her, as she no longer had that glimmer of doubt or guilt or whatever it was that he had seen in her eyes just moments before. “But I think that's enough chatter for now. We still have a dinner date to attend to, and I wouldn't want to come off as a bad hostess by keeping you waiting!”

“...But he just got here,” Rapunzel said, looking deflated. “Can't we just...talk a bit longer?”

“Don't you go worrying your pretty little head off, Raps. You're going to be seeing a lot more of our little alchemist in the future. Isn't that right, Varian?” Cassandra asked, keeping her focus on him.

“Yeah...I'll be around,” he replied somberly. “And I'm not going to be running away. Not anymore.”

It sounded pretty brave. He was even able to keep the quiver of dread out of his voice as he spoke. But he knew he wasn't fooling Cassandra as she locked eyes with him, and he could feel her staring into his very soul. She knew just as well as he did that he was nothing but a coward, and cowards were easy to manipulate and control. He was right where she wanted him, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

“That's what I like to hear. Why, you're starting to sound a bit like a man! Our baby boy has grown up so fast,” Cassandra chuckled, ruffling his hair with a clawed black hand. At one point in time he hadn't minded it, especially from Cass, but now instead of being a gesture of endearment, it only felt condescending and humiliating.

“Pontius. Escort the Princess back to her chambers and assist her with her paperwork,” she commanded. “See to it that you go through and resolve each and every one of Corona's grievances. I want to put this ugliness behind us, and the sooner I can fix the damages of every Coronan's livelihood, the sooner they can trust in me as their rightful Queen.”

Varian wasn't sure what she was referring to exactly, but he suspected it had something to do with Rapunzel's meeting with the townsfolk that morning. It made sense that even in her dire circumstances, Rapunzel would want to put the lives of everyone else above her own. Despite no longer possessing the Sundrop, she was still their strongest and brightest ray of hope in this new age of darkness. 

He knew that, no matter what occurred, he would do everything in his power to aid his friends and rescue her. Sure, there was nothing he could do for her tonight, or tomorrow, or the days after. But in time, they would be ready with a plan. In time, he would have something prepared to counter Cassandra. Until then, all he could do was bow his head and follow the usurper. And, of course, try not to garner her ire.

“Very well...” Rapunzel conceded. She proceeded to wrap her arms around Varian again, and true to Cassandra's earlier words, it was a very tight embrace.

“You take care of yourself now, Varian. Okay?” she murmured into his ear. She squeezed him a bit tighter against her before adding in a hushed tone, “And...tell Eugene that I love him. I know it won't be easy for him to see and hear about certain...things in the future, but I need him to know that he is still in my heart.”

Varian felt confused as to what she might be referring to, until Rapunzel reluctantly let him go and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Cassandra. The older woman was looking down at her with that look he had seen in her eyes those years ago, when he had caught her staring at the Princess across the street as she painted the mural. Only now, it was much more...open, more visceral; almost predatory. There was a hunger in her gaze that was unrestrained and unabashed, and he suddenly felt like such a fool. 

The reason Cassandra had decided to keep Rapunzel locked away was not because she saw her as a political tool. She'd abducted her because she...she loved her. Not the love shared between best friends or sisters, but the kind he had only thought possible to exist between a man and a woman.

“Now, now...don't go leaving me without giving me some love,” he heard Cassandra whisper, her voice sounding husky as she pulled the willowy blonde close against her. The way she was holding her, as well as how their faces were drawing closer together, made Varian want to shout in panic. This was wrong! This went against, well...everything! Had he become so delirious with fear that he was having a fever dream? Or was it the sleep-away potion in his veins causing him to hallucinate?

Before his disbelieving eyes, he watched as Cassandra's lips pressed flush against Rapunzel's, the Princess letting out a muffled yelp of surprise as they shared a kiss. A kiss, between two women...a kiss between his dear friend, and the woman he had loved. His face had turned beet red, and he was slack jawed as he stood frozen in shock, unable to tear his eyes away from the surreal scene in front of him. 

Now he understood why Eugene had been so reluctant in talking about Rapunzel's...situation here at the castle. He must have figured out that Cassandra had feelings for her, enough feelings to steal her away and force her to do these taboo acts. It couldn't have been _real_ love though, could it? Women couldn't love women, not in that kind of way, no more than men could love men. Romance could only occur between a man and a woman, with no exceptions...or so he had been led to believe.

He felt stupid and ignorant for not having considered this possibility sooner, but in his defense, Varian had never witnessed anything like this in his young life. Old Corona certainly had no 'homosexuals', as they were formally called, at least to his knowledge; which he was beginning to realize was very limited on this subject. No one talked about it, and no one so much as educated anyone about relationships between same sex couples. It was seen as wrong, and it was one of the only matters he had simply never questioned, as it had been enforced upon him from an early age. Men and women who sought out the same sex for intimacy were known as 'degenerates', 'reprobates', or just downright filthy animals; with no morals or sense of decency and had only depraved thoughts in their sinful minds.

As he gawked at Cassandra's bold and heated display of passion towards Rapunzel, he couldn't help but wonder if it had been caused by the Ultimate Power's corruption, like the erratic mood swings and violent outbursts had been. But that thought was quickly dismissed, as he recalled all the other times he had seen the former handmaid watching the Princess with that expression so full of longing. At the time, he had merely assumed it was borne out of friendship, of the deep connection that the two women had shared. Their bond was no secret, as everyone in Corona had come to know of the unbreakable love between the two. It had been seen as sisterly, and Cass had basically been brought into the royal family in her time as Rapunzel's lady in waiting. No one had so much as even joked about how they spent so much time alone together, or how they could often be seen laughing and holding hands as they walked. It was all so innocent—just two young women being friendly, and no one had any reason to suspect that it was anything more than that. He certainly didn't.

The way Rapunzel responded to the forbidden act made him think that this was not the first time Cassandra had forced herself upon her, and he felt ashamed when his mind instantly went to the possibility that she was a 'degenerate', too. She obviously didn't want this, even if she did not resist as much as she could have. Then again, she was probably scared of denying her captor of what she wanted...right? Why else would she just go along with it?

While Varian had become a blushing, sweaty mess, Pontius remained impassive as he stood by waiting to escort the Princess as he had been ordered. There was no way to tell what his thoughts might be regarding this homoerotic display before them, as his face was a mask of stone. Did he know about this? If so, how? He'd only just appeared as if from nowhere, a complete stranger whose motives were a mystery. He made a mental note to investigate this strange man further once he returned to the fort. Perhaps someone knew just who this 'Pontius Maximilian the Third' was, as he definitely wasn't a familiar face among the island kingdom's colorful cast of characters. 

The kiss had only lasted for a few heartbeats, but it felt like it had gone on for hours as Varian let out the breath he had been holding. Rapunzel glanced at him briefly, and he caught the embarrassment and shame in her green eyes before she avoided his gaze entirely and hurriedly made her way towards the door. Cassandra watched her retreat, a dreamy smile on her face, looking as if nothing else existed in the world aside from the blonde beauty she had just locked lips with.

“...Hmm. No pecan...” he heard Pontius mutter, as the gaudily dressed man was surveying the pies that Rapunzel had left behind. “Erm...would it be too bold of me to ask if I were to take one of these delectable pies with me back to the Princess' bedchambers, your Majesty? In my haste to come and meet you back here, I had all but forgotten about procuring myself a dinner of my own, and I work so much better on a full stomach...”

“Take as much as you please,” Cassandra told him, sounding distracted as she watched Rapunzel disappear through the door and out of sight. “Just remember what I told you before, Pontius. If anything should befall her while you are in her company...”

“Yes, of course...” Pontius nodded as the dark Queen trailed off, her words hanging heavy in the air with implicit warning. It didn't take a genius to deduce what would happen if he so much as touched a golden hair upon Rapunzel's head without her consent. “You needn't worry about her safety whilst she is in my presence. I will guard her with my very life!”

“I will be holding you to that,” Cassandra retorted grimly. “Now go. When you are finished, leave her room, but remain standing outside her door. Once I am done with our bright new Royal Engineer or Royal Alchemist or what ever you want to call it, I will come and relieve you for the night. Do not leave her doorway for anything until then. Take the chamber pot out with you if need be.”

Pontius gave a lopsided grin as he finally chose his pie of choice—cherry, the same color as his outdated aristocratic attire—and gave a salute with his free hand. “As you command, your Majesty. I can assure you that I have the utmost control and fortitude over my bladder, but I shall take your advice and bring a chamber pot in advance. No need to take chances, after all...”

Varian didn't know what to make of this odd character, other than the fact that he didn't like nor trust him. But as he watched him give a jovial wave and a wink to him before leaving to join Rapunzel in her work, he was suddenly aware that he was once again left alone with Cassandra, and wished that he had stayed for no other reason than to take some of her attention away from himself.

When he finally did manage to turn and face her again, she was staring at him with a shit eating grin plastered on her face, her eyes gleaming with devious intent. 

“Enjoy the show there, kid?” she asked lightly, as if she were inquiring his opinion on the latest theater play. 

“Uhm...I...I don't...I mean...” He looked away uncomfortably as she stepped right up to him, her grin somehow growing wider.

“Your face looks like a fucking tomato!” She laughed, pinching his cheek. “Let me guess, you've never once seen two women share a kiss in your life, have you?”

Varian shook his head, looking down at his feet. “N-no...” he admitted. 

“Hmph. I would think not,” Cassandra snorted, her mirth fading into disgust. “They're even more bigoted and strict out there in backwater Old Corona than the people around here. Anyone even suspected of being a 'reprobate' is tarred and feathered and kicked out after a beating. And that's if they're lucky.”

He gasped, shivering as he felt her clawed hand gripping his face and forcing him to look up into her terrible eyes that looked down at him with such judgment and disdain that he wanted to shrivel and blow away into the wind like so much dust. 

“But what do _you_ think, hm?” she asked in a quiet, thoughtful tone. “Do you think I'm an abomination, kid? Do you think I should be punished for liking women instead of men? Would it please you to see me tortured and killed for refusing to marry and bare children in some loveless marriage to a husband who would see me only as his baby making servant? Go on...be honest.”

There was a deep seated hatred within her unblinking stare, but there was also a sort of fear as well, a fear no doubt cultivated from witnessing others of similar orientation to herself being expelled from society simply because they committed the sin of loving the wrong gender. He briefly wondered, despite shaking with a fear of his own, how long she had lived with the knowledge that she was not accepted nor welcomed in this world that did indeed punish those who were seen as different. 

And, somehow, he felt closer to her now than he ever had before. For he, too, had known what it was like to be an outcast; misunderstood and vilified.

“...I don't think that of you at all,” Varian told her, meeting her gaze with a sudden calmness that took Cassandra by surprise. “I know how it feels to have to hide a part of yourself, an important part, from everyone else. It might not be the best comparison to what you have gone through, but...all my life, people have shown me little more than scorn and mockery for my affinity towards alchemy. I was bullied a lot, and any time I resisted or fought back, I was...well, beaten. So eventually I just learned to be silent and ignore everyone. Even my own father did not approve of my work, and that hurt far more coming from him than random kids or neighbors.”

Cassandra slowly released her grip on his face, her expression turning distant, and so he continued, “I know you can't help how you feel, no more than I can help being drawn to alchemy. We were all taught that true love can only exist between men and women, and I admit that I didn't question that reasoning as much as I should have in the past... But I...I don't think you're a degenerate or anything like that. Really, I don't. But...”

He took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to say would guarantee incurring her wrath. “...But Rapunzel...she...she loves Eugene. And Eugene loves her. From the moment I befriended them, I could see it, clear as day; and I know you did, too. They're meant to be together. Keeping them apart is only going to make not just Eugene suffer, but Rapunzel, as well.”

“And what would you know about love?” Cassandra growled. “What would you know about loving someone so much that it _hurts,_ only to be faced with the fact that the one you need more than anything only has eyes for someone else??”

Varian winced, looking away awkwardly once again, and Cassandra paused as she regarded him.

“I, uh...I might know a bit more about the subject than you'd think,” he muttered, his face remaining red with embarrassment. This really wasn't the time to delve into his own fucked up infatuation, especially with her of all people... 

A slow, wry smile spread on Cassandra's lips, and she chuckled humorlessly, shaking her head. “I guess you do...” she conceded. “But that changes nothing. I love Rapunzel, and despite what you and your buddies might believe, she loves me, too. You can go and tattle to Eugene about how I kissed his fiance, I don't give a damn. He's not going to steal her from me, and that's that.”

Varian wasn't sure what else there was to say. Words were useless here, he'd known that before making his trek back to the city. Any further arguments from him would only serve to rile her up, and he'd be of no help to anyone by pissing her off.

He stiffened as she brought her hand up again, but instead of gripping his face harshly, she merely caressed his cheek, almost tenderly. 

“Honestly, you could do a hell of a lot better than me, kid,” she told him bluntly. “Your little crush was never very subtle, but then, I guess I never really took the time to notice, since my mind was elsewhere.”

“...You don't have to say anything. I know it's stupid,” he mumbled, his brow furrowing in anger. Anger at himself, for his own foolish feelings. 

“You're the smartest guy I ever met. But you could also be so very stupid in some ways, I agree.” She smirked, going on anyway. “I just can't comprehend what you ever saw in me, though. I mean, I never pegged you as the type to be into girls like me, who aren't even very feminine or whatever. I always assumed you'd grow up and settle down with some mousy little waif who was into books and science and all that nerdy stuff. I don't know the first thing about the kind of work you do, and I doubt you know the difference between a halberd and a poleaxe.”

“I never would have thought a warrior like you would be into a Princess who likes to sing and paint, either,” Varian retorted glumly, to which Cassandra snickered.

“Heh... I suppose you have a point. Both of us were cursed with wanting that which was never meant for us.” She clasped his shoulder, something akin to sympathy passing between them. “That is, until I took matters into my own hands, of course,” she amended with a laugh. “We might be similar in some respects, but that's where you and I are completely different, kid. You were wrong, back when I had you as my prisoner in my tower. Do you remember what you told me, with such conviction and certainty?”

Varian grimaced, not liking where this was going, as he most certainly did remember, all too well, how he had argued with her back then. “Yeah...” he sighed. “Yeah...I remember. I told you that if you kept going down this path, that you'd have nothing left to lose.”

“Between you and me, I almost believed you.” Cassandra said, which came to a surprise to the young alchemist. “Almost. You really made your case, what with the desperate pleas for me to stop what I was doing, and calling me a villain. But you were wrong. If I had stopped and given up, I would have lost _everything._ I would have lost Rapunzel, I would have lost Corona, and Zhan Tiri would have found another way to get what she wanted, I'm sure.”

She leaned down, until their faces were mere inches apart, and he was forced to look into her burning eyes. “Now, I have everything I ever wanted. Rapunzel is going to be my wife. The world is going to be mine, to reform as I see fit. And everyone is going to know that I am second to no one, that I am the hero that will keep them safe from all the evils out there.”

It was unnerving, having her standing so close to him like this, and he couldn't help but sweat. “...You still think of yourself as the hero?” he couldn't help but ask. “Even after all you've done?”

“That's right. If I were the villain, as you once claimed I was, would I be planning to rid the world of all the rot and filth that's been plaguing humanity since the dawn of time? With the Ultimate Power, I can end it all. I can make changes—real, lasting changes that will make everyone far happier. How can I be evil, when I only want to help bring about everlasting peace? You're a clever boy. Surely you of all people can understand. I tried telling Raps all this before, but...”

Cassandra trailed off as he just stood there, staring at her wordlessly, before frowning and straightening herself, clearly done with the conversation. She seemed almost tired, though that was impossible.

“Come. Your dinner is going to get cold while we stand around here talking in circles,” she told him curtly, gesturing for him to walk with her to the door. 

Varian cast her a confused look, unsure where they were going now. “But...we're in the kitchens,” he said nervously. “Isn't this where...”

“You wound me,” Cassandra said sarcastically, practically pushing him forward. “You did not really believe that I'd bring you all the way here to my new castle just to dine in this shabby, mundane kitchen, did you? Come on...I've got a much better setting for us.”

He didn't have much of a choice in the matter as they walked out into another corridor, until Cassandra led him to a sinister looking doorway that was pitch black within. There was none of her ethereal light to illuminate it, nor were there even any candles. It was just a dark, nebulous portal that gave the teen a terrible feeling in his gut and sent icy shivers down his spine. He really, really didn't want to find out what might be in there, or what she might do to him in the inky blackness where no one would see them...

“Get in,” Cassandra ordered when he stood frozen at the threshold.

“Wh-what...what's in there?” he asked shakily, to which she just sighed impatiently. 

“It's my personal portal to Hell,” she bit out jokingly, though there was no humor to be found in her voice. “Look. It's supposed to be a surprise, so...just trust me on this, kid. If I really wanted to kill you, I wouldn't do it indoors. You wouldn't believe the mess I made of Zhan Tiri yesterday...I got rid of most of her, but I'm gonna have to tear that room down and rebuild it to get the stains out completely. Not the kind of thing you wanna hear before dinner, but...I just want you to know that I'm not going to do anything like that to you. Okay?”

Varian's face had gone pale at hearing that, and his legs felt like jelly as he managed to shuffle forward into the dark room. Cassandra was right behind him, and when they were both inside, the door slid shut, casting them in complete darkness, and Varian yelped in panic. It felt as though he had just gone blind!

He turned around, disoriented, and regretted that decision as he looked up to see a pair of glowing blue and yellow eyes gazing down at him. They were the only things visible now, and oh, how those twin orbs of malice made him quiver in fear!

“Don't be such a big baby,” Cassandra admonished him, sounding almost playful. He couldn't see anything beyond her eyes, but he just knew she was grinning at him again. “You're gonna love this, I promise.”

He felt her arm wrapping around him, keeping him steady, and before he could so much as ask what the hell was happening, he could feel the floor beneath them shudder and begin to move. It was the same feeling he'd had the day before, when Cassandra had lifted them all high into the skies on her black rock pillar. If she hadn't been holding him, he would have fallen flat on his ass.

“What's going on?!” he cried, worried that he was going to end up trapped high above the kingdom again.

“Wait for it!” Cassandra laughed in response as she willed the black rock floor to ascend higher and faster through a circular portal in the ceiling. 

It felt like one of his nightmares as Varian sunk to his knees, clutching Cassandra's leg for dear life and praying to what ever gods that might be listening for this to end. He didn't know how fast they were going, but the dull roar of black rock scraping against black rock filled his ears, and his stomach heaved at the way they were accelerating upwards.

He almost didn't notice when they began slowing down, and it felt like he'd been on this hellish ride for hours instead of mere seconds. But when the ceiling opened up and the floor finally came to a quiet stop, Varian was greeted with a truly majestic sight. Slowly, he stood on wobbly legs, barely noticing when Cassandra helped him up to his feet.

They were now standing atop the castle's roof, a starry sky with a brilliant full moon shining overhead illuminating the city down below in a heavenly light. It took his breath away, and he even forgot about his terrifying ascent as he took it all in. 

There was a small table for two standing just nearby—he hadn't seen it in the perfect darkness from before—and it held several covered plates. He must have been too scared to even notice the smell, as his stomach grumbled its displeasure at having been neglected for so long, and what ever was under those covers sure smelled good...

It was all so very grand, and even in his wildest dreams, Varian couldn't have pictured a more perfect setting for his long lost date with Cassandra. He certainly couldn't have imagined that he'd actually be standing here with her for real, just the two of them, under the stars and with the entire kingdom sprawled out before them like a great tapestry.

The moonlight shone down on her, casting her in its glow in such a way that briefly made him forget she was their enemy. She was the very image of the woman he had idolized and pined after, so beautiful and alluring, so powerful and imposing. In spite of everything that had happened, in spite of his fear and turmoil and anguish, he could not help but to be mesmerized by the goddess that stood tall before him. The way her pale, milky flesh contrasted against her obsidian, skin tight armor nearly made him swoon and sink back down to his knees.

She was...perfect. All of this was like a dream come true. 

Then she spoke, and his fragile dream was shattered as he fell back down to his new reality.

The reality being that he now belonged to her.

“Sit.” 

It was a single word that cut through the silence of the night, a command that sent shivers all over his body. Cassandra had pulled out one of the two chairs for him, looking at him expectantly. She knew how he felt about her, knew that she was his weakness, and she was using said weakness for all it was worth now. The worst part was that it was working—he'd been in too much of a dreamy stupor to even notice when she'd walked next to the table.

And so he obeyed, like a dog that was still reluctant to follow orders but did so anyway out of the instinctive need to please its master. He was rewarded with a gentle pat on his head that was both demeaning and wonderful at the same time.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice screamed at him that he never should have come here willingly, that he would lose himself to his goddess and be driven mad by her overpowering presence. He'd thought he had cast out his darkness, thought he had left it behind him for good with the help of Rapunzel and his friends, but...

But as Cassandra gracefully sat down across from him, it was like he was staring at that same darkness face to face as it mocked him for ever having the silly notion that he could ever be rid of it. She was what he could have become...what he could still become, if he let himself fall back into that pit that was so inviting, whispering promises of greatness and power and pleasures beyond his imagination. All he had to do was let go...

He stared deeply into those glowing eyes that held him transfixed like a moth to a flame as he listened intently to her words.

“I think we've talked enough about me for now,” Cassandra purred, leaning forward over the table on her elbows slightly. “Let's talk about _you,_ and how exactly you are going to serve me in my new world...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this entire story can be summed up into 'Cassandra goes around making everyone uncomfortable' lol.
> 
> There will be a bit of an interlude within the next few chapters, to move things along somewhat. The rest of the world has yet to react to what the hell happened to Corona, though whispers and rumors will be spread about like wildfire about how a single demon took over the throne. Needless to say, there will be a lot of unhappy royals in the near future.
> 
> But I think I'll have Cass herself lay out what is in store, as she will be telling Varian her plans for what comes next.


	17. Dinner by Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel gets to better know the enigmatic Pontius while working to restore order in the kingdom, while Varian dines with Cassandra atop the castle as she reveals her future plans and ambitions to him...

While most of the castle had been reformed by Cassandra's black rocks, Rapunzel's bedchambers remained almost entirely untouched by the ominous material that had plagued her for nearly her entire time here in Corona. She liked to think that it was because it represented the one sliver of hope that remained deep within Cassandra's heart, thus this small space that had been where the two had spent much of their time together was bereft of the jagged obsidian. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking and childish naivete on her part—it wouldn't be the first time—but she couldn't think of any other reason why the usurper had seemingly glossed over her room of all places. It was akin to a painter leaving a small spot on their canvas unpainted, and while that could be seen as artistic expression, it was generally unheard of. And after her former handmaid had spent such time and care in altering her family's colorful palace into this dark and impenetrable fortress, Rapunzel found it difficult to believe that she would forget to go over her room. That could only mean that her omission was intentional, or at the very least a subconscious choice not to bring the dark magics of the Moonstone into the one place where both of them saw each other each morning and night since they'd first met.

She sighed softly, her heart hurting as the memories of laughing and racing and joking around with Cass came flooding freely into her mind. Oh, how she missed those days! Why couldn't things be as they once were, so simple and carefree? Part of her felt anger towards Cass for having romantic feelings towards her, for if she could have just kept their friendship platonic and nothing more, things wouldn't have become so muddied and confusing and weird between them. 

But that anger was misplaced, as she knew her best friend couldn't help how she felt, no more than she herself could help how she felt about Eugene. And now she was also having feelings towards Cass, feelings that were troubling, to say the least. With each tender touch and kiss, she felt her resolve wavering. She had spent so much time with her lady in waiting, even more than her own fiance, and they had grown so close in spite of their very stark differences. There was something about her that made Rapunzel feel so very warm, and she had grown so accustomed to waking up and starting every day with Cassandra by her side. She had thought that her love for her friend was just a strong, sisterly bond formed by time and experiences, but now... Now, she wasn't sure at all anymore, and it scared her. It wasn't like she had just forgotten about Eugene—she still wanted to marry him, now more than ever—but she could not deny how Cass made her feel.

This would have been bad enough, without all the craziness that had happened recently. Everything was becoming so overwhelming that it made her head spin. She had been so close to reaching out to her the other day, so close to bringing her back from the brink of darkness. But when Cass had obtained the Ultimate Power, something had...snapped inside of her, and she had become a feral creature that was wild and full of fury. She was out of control and was a monster that seemed hellbent on ruining everyone's lives to get what she wanted, but even in spite of this, Rapunzel still loved her. Maybe she was losing her mind too, or perhaps she was just stubborn to the point of being incapable of knowing when to give up on a lost cause. Either way, she would never stop believing in Cassandra, and would do all she could to help her out from this chasm that had swallowed her. Even if she had to forcibly pull her out, kicking and screaming from the black rocks that had not only encased her body, but seemingly her very soul, as well.

It was almost humorous, looking back on her first exposure to the cursed things now, as she had been with Cassandra when the older woman had shown her the strange rocks back when she had been desperate to escape the stuffy confines of the palace. She smiled wanly as she remembered that night, which felt like a lifetime ago. Everything that had transpired after that had sent her life of happily ever after into a spiraling disaster, until eventually the girl who had everything had nothing at all. Nothing but despair and a terrible longing for days long past that could never be again. Eugene, Cassandra, and herself—they would never be able to just...be together, the three of them, as they once were. No more friendship quests, no more friendship banters, no more friendship jokes or friendship laughs or friendship hugs. 

It was all ruined. Gone. Burned to the fucking ground. Now, Cass and Eugene were fighting against one another, and not just for the fate of Corona. They were fighting over her, the girl they both loved and were determined to have for themselves. It made her feel beyond sick, thinking about being fought over as if she were some trophy, some prize to be won. Cass had instigated all this, there was no arguing that, but still... She wished they would both just calm down and be friends again. 

But _that_ was definitely wishful thinking.

Rapunzel shook her head, willing herself to remain focused on her work. She had to be strong, had to think about those in need and how she could best help them. Her own problems didn't matter, not when her people needed her now more than ever. To dwell on her woes and sorrows was selfish. She might have been a virtual captive of the usurper who was also her best friend, but she was far from being the worst off. There were people out there who were scared, who were hurting and suffering and looking to her for hope. If she couldn't be their hope, their sun in the sky that banished the night, then what was she? If she was not Princess Rapunzel, the girl who always smiled and found a way to overcome any adversity thrown her way, then she was only a stupid, naive, gullible child who was useless to everyone. 

She couldn't be that foolish girl who knew nothing and sang her way out of difficult moments when words failed or were not enough. Corona—the Seven Kingdoms—nay, the entire world was counting on her to tame the beast that had stolen the throne; for if she failed, she feared Cassandra would be lost forever. That thought terrified her just as much as the thought of the world being devoured by black rocks. Cassandra might have been overcome with power and ambition, but Rapunzel knew that deep down, she was in pain. She could see it in her eyes—the anguish that was lapping at her like flames, burning her up from the inside. If she just kept chipping away at the shell she'd retreated into, then...

“...This might be the best cherry pie I've ever had,” Pontius mused from beside her, the older man having nearly cleared the entire pie tin by this point. “It's incredible, really. The cherries are perfectly ripe and sweet, the crust is soft yet firm and flaky, and each bite just melts in your mouth. If this is how they baked a cherry pie, I'd love to try their pecan, because pecan is my favorite.”

He looked at her then, that suggestion of a smile splaying on his lips once more. Rapunzel hadn't seen him much between now and when they first met that morning, but she could tell he was the type who was always smiling in one way or another. Be it a thin smile, a smirk, or a grin, Pontius had clearly mastered the art of turning a frown upside down.

Despite being a smiling and cheery person herself, she did not find his mirth to be comforting. Instead, it irritated her and got under her skin. He must have been the only person in Corona right now who was smiling...not counting Cassandra's deranged grin, of course. No one else had any reason to smile anymore, not after what had happened to their kingdom.

“I'm glad you're enjoying it,” she told him, her voice quiet and holding back the annoyance that simmered just beneath the surface of her continually crumbling patience. Even the way he ate the pie—so cleanly and precisely as to not get a crumb on himself or anywhere else—made her want to take what was left of the pastry dish and shove it into his smarmy face. Pies were not meant to be eaten so methodically; they were meant to be messy and leave your fingers and face a sticky mess. She had only refrained from making a mess herself earlier because she had wanted to see Varian for the brief time she was allotted. 

Rapunzel fretted for the boy's well being, his safety yet another thing to worry about on top of everything else. What was Cassandra's intentions with him? That was a stupid question—even she wasn't that naive as to be ignorant of what the usurper would want from the young alchemist. It was the same thing Andrew and the Saporians had wanted—his knowledge; or more precisely, his inventions that came from said knowledge. While she knew that Varian was capable of creating many wondrous things that could help greatly improve everyone's lives, she also knew firsthand that he was capable of bringing about terrible, destructive creations that only had one use: taking lives. Many, many lives.

And she knew that it would not be the former kind of inventions that Cassandra would demand of him. No, she would use him to bring nothing but more horrors and pain into the world, all in the name of her twisted destiny. 

It had been so embarrassing when she'd kissed her right in front of the boy! She knew Cass had done it intentionally, probably to make both of them uncomfortable for her own satisfaction. Varian had looked so shocked and confused, and she could not bring herself to look him in the eyes before she had run out of the room. While she knew it was only a matter of time before Eugene discovered what was going on here, she still dreaded how he would react when Varian told him about what he saw. And that had likely been Cassandra's intention as well! 

In spite of how sadistic and outrageous and humiliating it all was, though...Rapunzel could not help but shiver at the memory of their last kiss. The way Cass had pulled her so close against her black armored body and forced her mouth over hers made her feel things that she was desperately trying to push down. Why did it have to feel so _good??_ It shouldn't have made her feel anything at all! Especially not when Corona was at the mercy of the very person who was making her feel so very conflicted...

The fact that she was still thinking about the goddamned kiss made her hate herself all the more.

“I feel the need to apologize to you, your Highness,” Pontius spoke up after a time, and Rapunzel now found herself glad to have the gaudy man here as a distraction. She really didn't want to be left to her own thoughts right now, not when they were centered around her best friend and the way those feral eyes of hers gazed at her so intensely... 

“Apologize? For what?” Rapunzel asked, puzzled. Cassandra had mentioned that her new 'friend' was a suck up, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. 

“From earlier, when we first met,” Pontius explained. He smiled tightly. “I underestimated you, Princess. I had thought you impotent and careless, inviting such a large gathering of angry, desperate people to talk with you without having any real plan of action available and at the ready.” He took another bite of pie, chewing thoughtfully before continuing. “But that stunt with the notes and having everyone write out their grievances for you to later sort out and resolve...that was an impressive display of ingenuity.”

Rapunzel frowned, not liking the context he was putting her actions under. “It was not a 'stunt' or a ploy or anything like that,” she insisted. “I admit that I was not as prepared as I should have been, but...my main goal was to give them hope, and to ease their fears and tensions. Helping to restore their livelihoods and homes is a start in doing that, but I know it is only that: a start.”

“Well, either way, it was a brilliant move on your part,” Pontius told her placatingly. “Queen Cassandra is very fortunate to have you as her ally. Oh! And congratulations are in order for your upcoming wedding! Corona is truly blessed to have such strong and cunning rulers as you two...”

“She told you about that, huh?” Rapunzel asked, feeling her face grow warm with embarrassment yet again. 

Pontius nodded, as if this were an ordinary conversation concerning an ordinary wedding, when it was anything but ordinary. “Yes, she was quite happy to divulge her plans to me earlier regarding your marriage. I know that many will be against your union, but I personally find it to be beautiful. It is as if the sun and moon have at long last been reunited as one, right here in Corona.”

Rapunzel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The man's flowery words were pretty and important sounding, but she felt incredibly uncomfortable with how he was phrasing her forced marriage to Cassandra. Clearly her best friend had omitted the part where she had given her little choice in the matter when telling the would-be Royal Adviser of her intentions!

“I don't think I'd go as far as to say something so...dramatic as that,” she told him slowly. “Cass has been my friend for years, and I do love her, but... I feel more like a war bride in my own home here. Did she tell you about the part where she abducted me?”

She had hoped to garner some form of discomforting reaction from him with that, but his damned face remained as placid as ever as he simply blinked. 

“It is no secret that your lady in waiting was your closest friend ever since you first returned to Corona those years ago,” Pontius said calmly. “Everyone knows how strong your bond is to each other. The Queen's actions from the other day might appear to be...abrupt; harsh, even. But in my short time in her presence, I could see that above all else, it is you who she thinks about most. Even while we conversed in the throne room, I could see that she was watching you through her black rocks, your safety her first priority. And when ever she spoke of you, there was the unmistakable glow of love in her eyes. Believe me, I know these things when I see them. I won't deny that Her Majesty can be a bit...rough around the edges, but she loves you, Princess. Do you doubt her feelings?”

Rapunzel stared at him, unable to discern just what angle he was trying to play. Then again, she had never been very good at reading people—spending eighteen years locked away alone in a tower didn't help with that particular social skill, among others, to put it mildly. Still, she just couldn't believe that he was being genuine. But what was he hoping to accomplish here? He obviously knew a lot about her and Cass and Corona in general, though none of that was exactly private knowledge. So he should have known full well that Cass had gone mad, and any attempt to use or manipulate her was akin to playing with fire. 

No, not just a fire—more like a raging inferno that surrounded everything and would burn you to cinders if you got too close.

“I don't doubt her feelings for me,” she said after a moment of meeting his unfaltering gaze. Perhaps it was time to stop beating around the bush and be blunt. “But I must admit that I doubt your intentions where both she and Corona are concerned.”

Pontius raised a brow at that, but otherwise kept his expression neutral. “...I see,” he murmured, before setting his pie tin aside and splaying his hands out before her humbly. “I would inquire as to what makes you doubt my sincerity, your Highness, and would also assure you that my intentions for Corona are nothing but pure and just.”

“Well...” Rapunzel began, trying to gather her thoughts. “Why do you want to be Cassandra's Royal Adviser? While everyone else fled from her, you were the only one who actually came here to see her in person. Surely you knew the risks...so why do it?”

“Is it so suspicious to want to serve one's own kingdom to the best of their ability?” Pontius retorted evenly. “I only want what is best for Corona, and after Queen Cassandra's miraculous transformation the other day, I was convinced that she is what is best for not only our kingdom, but for the world. As powerful as she is, however, she will need wisdom and guidance in the future, and I believe I can provide her with such as her adviser.”

Rapunzel shook her head, her brow furrowing. “Cassandra needs _help._ She doesn't need someone inflating her ego any bigger than it's already become. In case you've failed to notice, she isn't well, and I won't let anyone try and use her for their own gains.” It surprised her how protective she sounded, especially considering who she was referring to 'protecting'. But even if she was now physically invincible, Cass was more vulnerable mentally than she'd ever been in the past. She had no way of knowing if or how the Ultimate Power was affecting her dear friend, but either way, she was not about to stand idly by as someone attempted to take advantage of her unstable state of mind. Her soon to be 'wife' may have become a monster, but she didn't deserve to be used.

To her surprise, Pontius only chuckled at her accusations. “Might I speak plainly, Princess?” he asked.

“I always encourage my subjects to speak their minds,” Rapunzel answered with a nod.

“Very well. Pardon my frankness, your Highness, but...do I _look_ suicidal to you?”

She blinked, not expecting such a blunt, straightforward question like that. Nor was she expecting said question to be so outrageous. “...I beg your pardon?” she asked after a moment, not following him.

“You think me foolish and stupid enough to try and manipulate our Queen,” Pontius elaborated, rolling his quill between his thumb and index finger lazily. “I can only assume that you have the ridiculous notion in your head that I came here to serve her under false pretenses, and that I am trying to do...what, exactly? Steal her throne, her powers? Something along those lines, right?”

Rapunzel forced herself to keep her composure, though his questions were difficult to hear, as she had no real answers. All she really had were her suspicions, with no evidence to back them up. She gave him a quiet nod, unable to think of any better way to put it. Because he was right—she _did_ suspect him of treachery. Anyone who willingly went to serve Cass in the state she was currently in simply couldn't be on the side of peace.

“Allow me to dispel such preposterous ideas from your mind, then,” Pontius went on patiently. “I have no desire to usurp the usurper, nor would I ever dare to attempt to steal her powers for myself. For one, I am not what is best for Corona, and I freely admit that I do not want the crown, nor the responsibilities and authority that comes with it. Secondly, I am not so arrogant as to believe that I could succeed where someone as powerful and cunning like the late Zhan Tiri failed. The Ultimate Power, and Corona's throne, was destined to be Cassandra's; just as Excalibur and Camelot was destined to be Arthur's.”

“Um...wait, what??” Rapunzel interjected, her brows raising at that last part. “Arthur? Excalibur? Aren't those names from...”

“The Arthurian Legend, yes,” Pontius nodded, a thin smile on his lips. It was clear the subject of the mythical king brought him a great amount of joy as he continued, “I assume you are familiar with it? I believe it is something everyone should read at least once in their lives, no matter what walk of life they come from. There is much wisdom to be gleaned from its pages...”

Rapunzel wasn't sure what to make of this strange turn in conversation. Was he mocking her? “...I know of the stories of King Arthur and Camelot, sure,” she said slowly. “But what does that have to do with Cass? And why bring up such an old tale at all?”

“I only bring it up because of its allegorical significance to what is happening presently,” Pontius said, his smile growing. “You cannot deny the parallels, Princess. Arthur was a nobody, just a poor boy who was invisible to everyone around him. Yet through the grand design of fate, he was chosen to become a great warrior, a legendary ruler, and the wielder of Excalibur, the Holy Blade.” He held up his quill as if it were a wand, giving her a wink. “But Arthur did not walk his path of greatness alone. He had wise old Merlin to aid him and give him council...and he had the love of Guinevere to keep him going when his faith in himself wavered.”

The more she heard, the more Rapunzel was becoming convinced that this man was telling the truth in that he had no ulterior motives or evil plots to betray Cassandra. Instead, he was something perhaps even worse than a backstabbing schemer—he was a zealot, who truly believed in his cause. Or in this case, the cause of his dark Queen. If that was true, then he was just as delusional as Cass was!

“...So, what...does that make me Guinevere, then?” she asked jokingly, keeping her tone light in spite of feeling a growing sense of unease. She was all for stories of knights, warriors, princesses and magic swords, but to take them so seriously... It disturbed her, to say the least. “Because in the version I am familiar with, Guinevere and Arthur were married, but it was the knight Lancelot whom Guinevere loved.”

“Very astute, Princess!” Pontius clapped. “It is as you say: Guinevere loved Lancelot, just as you still love the former rogue and Guard Captain, Eugene Fitzherbert. Although you will be Cassandra's wife, your heart will always belong to another! If one were to write about the adventures of you three, they would likely be accused of plagiarism, as your stories all intertwine so similarly to that of Arthur and his companions! I dare say it's uncanny!”

“And you fancy yourself as Merlin, I take it?” Rapunzel asked incredulously. “I doubt you know any spells...”

Pontius shrugged. “Something like that, yes... Though I'd put the role of the mighty wizard on young Varian, if not myself. He is blessed with such raw talent, and he will help Corona blossom out to become a true force to be reckoned with as he works alongside our unstoppable Queen.”

Rapunzel had had enough of this weird man's inane prattle. Whatever his motives were, honest or not, he was the last person who should have been whispering 'advice' into Cassandra's ear. “You can't seriously believe in any of that,” she said bluntly. “For one, Arthur didn't abuse his power. He didn't hurt his friends, and he certainly didn't go around talking about conquering the world!”

“Many of the greatest rulers of the past were often seen as...unusual,” Pontius replied carefully, unfazed by her outburst. “King Azurum from the western hemisphere was convinced that by never cutting his beard, he would never die; while Queen Takleet from the east was obsessed with divining her fate through reading the stars. Cassandra herself is unusual in a very different way, however. Unlike rulers of the past, her powers and divinity are very much a reality, and are not just superstitious stories fed to the masses. Everyone has seen for themselves what our Queen is capable of. There can be no doubts as to what she can do...”

“All I am hearing from you is 'might equals right',” Rapunzel argued, unimpressed. “I have only been a Princess for a few years now, and I know I'm not the best when it comes to the nitty gritty of politics and governing, but even I know that Cass can't rule a kingdom with strength and threat of violence alone. What's more, she isn't of royal blood. Marrying me might give her some level of legitimacy, but she will never be seen as a true Queen by most people.”

She was disappointed when his face remained as friendly and jubilant as ever. Pontius didn't miss a beat as he just kept talking, his tone shifting towards something resembling sympathy. 

“You are right in that pure strength and fear is not enough to rule a kingdom, let alone the entire world. That is what I am here for...not to mention yourself, Princess. You really shouldn't be selling yourself short like that. True, you are not as experienced as many, but you are still so young. And any shortcomings you may have can be easily explained by your life spent in captivity. Is it true that you spent eighteen years locked away in a room, never seeing or talking with anyone but your captor?”

Rapunzel's nails dug into the wood of her chair's armrests as she willed her mind not to go back to that place she had once called home, when in reality it had been her prison. The days back then had bled together, one after the next; as she grew from a mere baby freshly abducted from her parents, to a wild child, and then to an older version of a wild child who conversed with herself and painted over the walls a thousand times over and went on countless adventures in her own imagination. Sometimes, she had panic attacks when considering the disturbing possibility that she had never actually left her tower, and that all of this—her parents, Eugene, Cassandra, her life as a Princess—was only an elaborate fantasy she had woven for herself in an effort to keep her mind from breaking from sheer isolation and abuse. 

And at any moment, she would be roused from her delusions of grandeur to once again sing her special song to Gothel, and be met once more with the cruel, cold, lonely existence she had known to be her life.

Trapped and hidden away from the outside world...forever. 

Even after being freed for all this time, Rapunzel still struggled with a few aspects of normal day to day life. Everyone had been so patient and understanding with her in those first few months, when she had been at her worst in terms of not understanding social cues and being oblivious to body language, among other things that had unintentionally made others uncomfortable or confused. She'd come a long way in the years since Eugene had first sneaked into her tower and eventually freed her, but she knew in her heart that she would never be like everyone else; like those who grew up in a normal household with their parents or guardians, who played with other children and gained life experiences alongside friends and family. 

She felt like an adult child at times, and while she'd never really let it get to her before, she was beginning to realize just how stunted and out of place she was here as a Princess. While she was grateful to have her family and friends—things she never would have dared dreamed to have, once upon a time—she also felt an incredible emptiness. Gothel may have been defeated in the end, but she had stolen her childhood and many of her teenage years from her. And unlike how she had eventually been reunited with her parents, there was no getting that time back for herself.

“...That's right,” Rapunzel replied after several moments, her voice somber now. “Up until a few years ago, I lived my whole life locked away. And no matter what I might do in the future, people will always know me best as 'that poor girl from the tower'. It is my legacy...but I'm not going to let it define me. Nor am I going to let it be my sole legacy after I am gone from this world.”

Pontius regarded her carefully, as one might regard a chessboard before making a move. “It was not my intent to upset you, Princess. If I have done so, I beg your forgiveness. Many of us have a past that we'd just as soon forget, filled with hardships and misery. But I have learned that it is better to embrace it, for in the end, it is what makes us who we are today. And you have turned out to be so much more than a mere girl trapped in a tower, wouldn't you say?”

Rapunzel looked down at the desk, at the parchments that were organized into different stacks that were separated into three groups: people who had suffered physical injuries and could no longer go about their daily lives without great pain, if at all; people whose homes had been damaged or wiped out completely and were all but homeless now; and people who had lost their livelihoods and could no longer make a living. They were not all mutually exclusive, with many of them crossing over all three. Cassandra may have reformed the kingdom the other night, but Corona was still hurting, and there were many Coronans who needed help. Her best friend had made such a huge mess of everything, and now she was going to help her clean it up. All of it. 

“I suppose you are right,” she nodded, briefly wondering what sort of checkered past this enigmatic man might have had to make him seek out the monster her friend had become. It took someone who was either incredibly stupid, brave, or crazy to willingly approach Cassandra when she was coming apart at the seams as she was now, and this colorful character didn't quite fit any one of those descriptions. Perhaps a bit of all three, but still...

“And besides, you have something just as important—perhaps even more so—as experience under your belt,” Pontius told her with an air of assured confidence. “You have an innate connection with your people, and they are drawn to you; for it is you that they love and fight for. That is a vital part of what separates the great leaders from the legendary ones. And Cassandra will be so fortunate to have...”

“Answer me something, if you would be so kind,” Rapunzel interrupted him, to which Pontius paused and raked a gloved hand slowly through his slick parted hair. He didn't show any outward signs of displeasure, but she could tell he was not the sort of man who liked being cut off so abruptly. 

“...I shall answer any questions you might have to the best of my ability, your Highness,” he said, his eyes scanning her face for any hints as to what she was thinking.

“You've clearly some experience with the intricacies of the court, as well as royal etiquette,” Rapunzel started, matching his stare with one of her own. “And Cass mentioned that you were some sort of patriot... Seeing as you've allied yourself with her with the intention of expanding Corona's territory to encompass the entire globe, I feel the need to ask: just who _are_ you?”

Pontius' lips compressed into a flat line as he ruminated over the simple question, and she caught a brief flicker of indecision in his expression before he seemed to make up his mind on whether or not to reveal himself to her.

“It is as I told Cassandra from before,” he said simply. “I am a Coronan patriot; one who sees our fair kingdom as the pinnacle of what it means to exist in a civilized, peaceful world. It is my belief that Corona as a whole is above all other nations, and thus we should set an example to the rest of the lands by spreading our influence as far and as wide as possible. In the past, I was...shunned by my peers for my views, which they deemed as 'radical'. Nevertheless, I persisted, though I confess to having a sort of crisis of 'faith', so to say. I was beginning to think that my dreams of seeing a bigger and better Corona were just that, until your handmaid—excuse me, _former_ handmaid—took the power that fell from the stars and seated herself upon the throne. It was then that I realized that this was my chance—my chance to be a part of something great, and to finally see my wish become a reality. Cassandra has the same vision as I do, and oh, I myself could not have described it better than she did the other day! At long last, every flag from every kingdom will bear our symbol!”

Rapunzel watched with growing trepidation as he composed himself after becoming rather animated in his explanation. She wasn't great at judging if a person was being truthful or not, but the way he spoke made her believe that at the very least, he was honest in what he wanted. And what he wanted was what was known as Exceptionalism, or in this case, 'Coronan Exceptionalism'--a dangerous and highly zealous mindset that had been around for eons, and would likely continue to be in the world far into the future, as well. From tribes to kingdoms to empires, those who put themselves above others in such a way were often the type to use their power to subjugate those they deemed 'lesser'. 

But...he had mentioned that Cassandra shared in his vision. Surely she did not hold such a horrid ideology! Though with how far she had fallen over the past year, she could not know for certain where her former lady in waiting stood anymore in regards to world views...

“...Forgive me, I might have gotten a tad bit carried away there,” Pontius chuckled. “But there is not much else to say on the matter, I'm afraid.”

“What was all that before about King Arthur and parallels and all that other stuff, then??” Rapunzel demanded, at a loss by now.

The red clad man smiled somewhat sheepishly. “Oh, well, I do not want to bore your Highness with my long and sordid history, but suffice it to say that my own past had its fair share of trials and tribulations. I suppose I found a form of...comfort in the old legends, growing up. The idea of fate and destiny shaping the world and those who it touches always resonated with me. And it would seem the same can be said of your wife to be, if I am not mistaken.”

Rapunzel shuddered at hearing the word 'wife'. Not so long ago it had filled her with a feeling of such hope and excitement, as she yearned to be Eugene's wife in the not so distant future. But now, she was going to be married to Cassandra...against her will, and against her heart's desire. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid. Truth be told, she was terrified—the way Cass looked at her now, along with how she kissed and touched her, made Rapunzel all too aware of what would happen to her after they were wed; as Cassandra herself had promised to 'make her hers', as she put it. That fateful night was going to come sooner than later, and no matter how she tried to put it out of her mind, it still loomed over her conscious thoughts. 

What if she said no? Would her 'wife' even listen to her, if she did not consent? Or would she simply take what she wanted, as she had grown so accustomed to doing these days? 

Was there still enough of the Cass she knew and loved in there that would stop herself from...from...

“I believe in fate and destiny myself...to an extent,” Rapunzel said after a moment, shaking away her increasingly dark thoughts of Cassandra pinning her down beneath her, the hunger of a wolf in her eyes as she used her to satiate her own carnal appetites. “But...I also believe that we make our own destinies, in a way. We are not like leaves floating helplessly along a river current, unable to change our course. The choices we make...and the consequences, both good and bad...can take us where we need to be.”

“That is quite a philosophical outlook on life, Princess,” Pontius mused, sounding surprised. “I have to agree with you. It is not enough to merely sit idly by and pray for what you desire to just...come to you. That is why the tale of Queen Cassandra will resonate with generations to come, just as the legends of King Arthur resonated with me. For any Coronan who's worth their salt knows of the loyal and courageous handmaid, the mighty and cunning warrior, the protective and loving lady in waiting: Cassandra! From her humble beginnings as an orphan, to her service to the very Princess she would one day marry, and finally when she did the impossible and ascended the throne after saving Corona from certain doom; everyone will come to love and swear fealty to her. She will truly be the people's Queen!”

The way he spun it with such zeal almost made Rapunzel want to believe his words herself. She hated to even consider the possibility, but there was a good chance that people would buy into such a narrative; especially one spoken by such a charismatic and well spoken man like Pontius. No doubt he was working on his magnum opus that he would deliver to the entire kingdom on Cassandra's behalf. Still, he'd be fighting an uphill battle if he was going to try convincing everyone that Cass was still their friend. Virtually everyone's lives had been affected by her darkness, as evidenced by the plethora of parchments that were stacked before her. 

Even so...people tended to turn to 'strong' leadership in times of turmoil. And there was now none stronger than what the Sundrop and Moonstone had turned Cassandra into.

“You really believe in her, don't you?” she asked, to which he beamed. 

“Of course I do. And I know I'm not the only one,” he replied matter of factly. “Many true blooded Coronans believe in what Cassandra's impending rule represents. Do you not feel the same, Princess?”

“No. I don't.” Rapunzel retorted flatly. “I know Cassandra better than anyone, and she is not some...some revolutionary figure who thinks her people are superior to everyone else.” She was doing her best to remain civil despite the growing sick feeling in her stomach. As much as she loved and believed in Cass, did she really know her anymore? If she had known her as well as she claimed she did, then wouldn't she have seen this disaster coming long before it occurred? Their year spent apart was a long time, and with the addition of Zhan Tiri's influence corrupting her bit by bit during that period, the Cass she had known in the past was barely recognizable. 

And that had been before she'd even stolen her Sundrop...

Pontius seemed to deflate upon hearing that, and he sighed, his expression turning thoughtful. “Hmm... I see. Well. Nevertheless, I do not want you to feel like I am your enemy here, your Highness; because I am most assuredly not. I serve both the Queen, and the Princess, of Corona. Though you may hold doubts in your heart regarding both myself and Cassandra's ability to lead, I have every confidence that you will come around, in time.”

“Cass isn't fit to rule anyone...not as she is now,” Rapunzel murmured morosely, this whole conversation wearing her down. “And I can only do so much to help her...”

“I know that she is not perfect,” Pontius conceded, sounding almost uneasy when admitting even the most minuscule of criticisms regarding his Queen. “Cassandra is like...a blunt weapon. Powerful, durable, and able to cut a path through any obstacle to get what she wants. She has little to no subtlety, no precision or tact or finesse when it comes to the more 'delicate' matters in ruling a kingdom. And while I have faith that she will quickly learn and adapt to fit the role she has taken, I must also let you in on a little secret, Princess.”

Rapunzel's ears perked up at that. Secrets were often awful things to discover, she had come to learn over time. Her best friend had kept secrets from her for years, such as secretly having romantic feelings for her and yearning to do things to her that were far beyond the scope of 'activities' that mere friends did together. How many other people in her life kept such crazy secrets, she wondered? Did she even know her family, her friends...Eugene...as well as she thought she did? Or did they all have some bombshell of a secret themselves, just waiting to explode in her face as Cassandra's had done?

“...And what secret might that be?” she asked hesitantly, almost afraid to know.

“It is not so nefarious as to cause you concern, your Highness,” Pontius assured her calmly, his eyes never leaving hers. His stare was not threatening, but Rapunzel still felt unnerved all the same. “Simply put, there are many people, such as myself, who act as the gears that make everything in a kingdom move. A King or Queen may be at the very top, and their authority is the law of the land, but it is the people who serve under them that truly make their words into actions, and their wishes into reality. We are not as recognized as royalty or people of great importance; more often, our faces are forgettable, and we live our lives unseen. But we are many, and we are the ones who know the ins and outs of what a kingdom is, and how it thrives. With Cassandra as the face of our New Corona, there will be more and more people who flock to her cause. The Seven Kingdoms will prove to be a great test for us to overcome, but once we have them each flying our flag under the rule of our dear leader, the world will be laid out before us for the taking.”

Rapunzel found herself glaring openly at the man, not liking what he had to say one bit. The thought that there were other like minded snakes like him out in the land made her skin crawl. She did not know much about the Seven Kingdoms, admittedly—she was still learning about Corona's own history—but she knew that none of them would take too kindly to being overthrown and conquered. They may have all squabbled against each other in the past, but an outside threat like Cassandra would almost certainly bring them all together against her home. If it came to all out war, she knew that they would stand little chance against Cassandra's wrath. Her fallen friend was holding back right now, at Rapunzel's request for keeping the peace, but a large scale threat aimed at the usurper herself would unleash the full force of the Ultimate Power upon the world, and the number of casualties and deaths would be unfathomable... 

She had to stop it before it got to that point. She had to control Cassandra, and not allow anyone like Pontius to siphon said control away from her. She had to protect everyone. She had to keep them safe. She had to save her best friend, who she just knew was still in there, somewhere. She had to—

“...I've heard enough,” Rapunzel declared, feeling tired—so very tired—from the ever increasing weight being thrust upon her slender shoulders. “I would have you take your leave now, Pontius.”

Pontius frowned—a rare sight, it would seem—before standing to his feet, his expression uncertain. “...I apologize again if I have upset you, Princess, but... The Queen, she made it implicitly clear not to leave your bedchambers until I am finished helping you here with your work. I would hate to disregard Her Majesty's direct orders--”

“I will make sure Cassandra knows that you aided me to a sufficient degree,” Rapunzel cut him off. “As you said before, I am your Princess, and I am now giving you a direct order to leave me.”

“...Are you certain that you do not require further assistance in sorting out all these parchments?” Pontius inquired cautiously. 

“I can take it from here,” Rapunzel told him evenly. “Thank you for helping me. Now go. I require privacy and peace of mind.”

Pontius looked like he was considering to further argue, but apparently thought better of it—he knew as well as she did that upsetting her would only draw the ire of Cassandra, and he was wise enough to know when to walk away and avoid incurring the Queen's disfavor. 

“As you command, your Highness...” he said with a short bow. “I will be standing just outside your doors in case you have further need of me.”

“What?” Rapunzel asked in puzzlement, her voice cracking slightly. “For what purpose??”

“Queen's order,” Pontius shrugged nonchalantly. “And not one that I dare to disobey. But do not fret! You won't even notice I am there. I am to remain at your doorway until Her Majesty returns from her dinner with Master Varian. Shouldn't be too much longer now, really...”

Rapunzel sighed irritably. Cassandra really didn't trust her to remain in her room, and had put this strange man in place as her guard! And after she'd promised to let her have free roam over the castle! Did her word mean nothing anymore?! She almost felt like she was back in her tower, back when it was just her and...and...

“Very well...just...just go,” she muttered, suddenly finding it difficult to catch her breath as her heart began to race.

“...Are you well, Princess?” Pontius asked, his expression and tone filled with concern.

“I'm fine,” Rapunzel managed to reply shakily. “Goodnight, Pontius.”

“Goodnight, your Highness...” he gave another stiff bow before retreating towards the door. “Have a pleasant night's rest.”

The door clicked shut behind him, and Rapunzel found herself alone once again. As much as she'd wanted to do away with Pontius and his poisonous words, she was not eager to be met with the unbearable silence that filled the room. Nor was she eager for the dark and dismal thoughts that came rushing back in the absence of a distraction. 

Her hands were shaking, and her eyes were tearing up as she felt herself sinking into a bog of despair. With everything Pontius had told her, as well as Cassandra's refusal to trust her, she found herself overwhelmed with grief. 

“Oh, Pascal... What am I going to do?” she sniffled miserably, gently holding her little friend in her hands. “I can't fight Cass...I can barely convince her not to hurt others... And now there's going to be people carrying out her orders instead of resisting her...”

Pascal could do little more than watch his friend cry and shudder with quiet sobs as she gave in to the stresses and pressures that were enclosing around her from all sides. And as she had done the previous night, Rapunzel eventually cried herself to sleep, sagging forward as her hair spilled across and over the desk.

– 

“...Go on, kid. Eat,” Cassandra prompted, nodding towards the covered plates. “I know you must be starving, and you're such a scrawny little pup as it is that you really can't afford to lose any more weight.”

Varian licked his dry lips anxiously as he removed one of the covers, and his eyes were met with a mouth watering roast, glazed to perfection. It smelled heavenly to the famished boy, and it had been one of his favorites back in Old Corona--

He frowned, remembering how she had mentioned earlier that she had prepared 'all of his favorites'. It had come across as a jest in passing, but now, he wasn't so sure. Slowly, he removed another cover from the next plate, and was met with honeyed yams. Another plate had all of his preferred fruits, while another revealed his dessert of choice—a delicious looking strawberry shortcake, with just the right amount of whipped cream. Everything looked and smelled perfect, yet he was disturbed at this puzzling revelation, as he was sure he had never told Cassandra in the past what he liked to eat back home...

“...How?” he asked, his voice a perplexed whisper. “How did you...”

“I could just lie and tell you that I'm omniscient,” Cassandra smirked with a shrug. “But the truth isn't all that impressive, honestly. You see, back when I used the Mind Trap on the Brotherhood, it not only allowed me to control them, but also to peer into their defenseless minds...including your father's.”

Varian felt himself snap out of his mesmerized stupor at hearing her mention his father, and he suddenly remembered all of his talking points he had been rehearsing all day for this very moment. 

“I saw glimpses of their memories, of their hopes and dreams...” Cassandra went on casually as he sat there, frozen with a mixture of fear and anger at this woman who had turned his own father against him just the other day. “Quirin's mind, like the others of his ilk, held more memories than the average person due to his unnatural age, but I didn't see much of his past in the Dark Kingdom. You want to know what was in the forefront of his thoughts?”

Varian glared at her, though it looked like more of a pout coming from the young boyish teen. Cassandra laughed softly at the sight before continuing, “It was you, kid. Above all else, he thought of you. All those harsh winter nights, all the toil and hardships that you went through together... You were always his first priority. He loves you, even though he isn't adept at showing it.” 

Her expression turned almost sad for some reason he could never know, though her voice became filled with a smoldering anger. “He knew all your favorites, and now I know them, too. It must be so nice, to have a parent who cares about you and didn't abandon you when it was convenient...”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Varian asked carefully. “I'm not going to help you repair the Mind Trap, Cass. You made my father nearly kill me! If that's why you invited me here tonight, then you can count me out. Do what you will to me, but I won't help you enslave his mind again, or anyone else's, for that matter.”

“Ohoho! Bold of you to assume my intentions, kid!” Cassandra chuckled, shaking her head. “I was just telling you this because you asked how I knew, nothing more. And as for the Mind Trap...what makes you so sure I need your help at all?” She leaned forward, the moonlight from above casting sinister shadows upon her grinning face. “What makes you so sure I have not 'repaired' it myself already?”

Varian blanched at her words, as well as at the possibility that she had restored the Mind Trap. If she had, then everyone back at the fort was in grave danger from the mind controlled Brotherhood... 

“Ahh, I'm just fucking with you,” Cassandra snickered, leaning back in her seat. “That thing is still broken and useless, thanks to Eugene, I'm sure. But you don't have to get yourself all worked up. Using the Mind Trap was more Zhan Tiri's idea than it was my own, and truth be told, I don't need to control anyone's minds to get what I want. Not anymore. Soon, everyone will willingly pledge themselves to me, once they see that I am their rightful Queen.”

The young alchemist wasn't sure what to feel at this point. He was relieved that she did not have access to the Mind Trap, but was also apprehensive that she might be lying. Not to mention he was frustrated and scared and sorrowful, along with a mix of other indescribable emotions. Only she could make him feel this way—even after everything she had done, to him and his father and their friends, he still loved her. And he wanted more than anything to save her from...well, herself. If only she wasn't the most powerful being across the lands, maybe he'd be a bit more confident in his ability to incapacitate her and get her the help that she so desperately needed.

But what was that old saying he'd heard time and again? 'When men give voice to their plans, God laughs', or something to that effect. And as blasphemous as it may have been to imagine, that 'god' might as well have been Cassandra herself in this case. 

“What about those of us who don't fall in line?” Varian dared to ask. “Not everyone is going to just bow their heads and go along with what ever you say. People have always resisted and risen up against oppressive authorities in the past, no matter how hard said authorities crack down on them...”

“People have always been fucking stupid,” Cassandra retorted snidely. “Never knowing what's good for them, always working against their own best interests... But you bring up a valid point, kid. There will be plenty of disgruntled Coronans who aren't going to like me being on the throne. As for what I will do with them...that largely depends on you and your unique skill set.”

Varian's frown from before deepened as he shifted in his seat in apprehension. He didn't like where this was going. “...What do you mean?”

“I made a vow, among other promises to Rapunzel,” Cassandra explained simply, as if he had any way of knowing that beforehand. “I am not going to kill anyone...unless they threaten either myself or the Princess with violence. My black rocks are pretty good at restraining and entrapping people, as I am sure you yourself remember, but I can't just spend all my time constantly going after criminals and miscreants and those who stand against me. I'm going to be a Queen, not some simple guard, and as such, I will be very busy with ruling my kingdom and maintaining order on a much higher level. Those who serve under me will need to be properly armed and outfitted in order to sufficiently perform their duties...and that is where you, my little alchemist, come in.”

Varian could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest again, as memories of his dastardly deeds came rushing back to him with crystal clarity. In his twisted and misguided need for revenge, he had created all manner of destructive tools of war, with each invention more dangerous and volatile than the last. What had started as a quest for vengeance against Rapunzel for not keeping her promise to help his father had quickly spiraled into an inferno of rage and hate that had consumed him. His anger back then had been derived from much more than just feeling betrayed by his friends—it had spilled over into all of his other past grievances and anguish. All those people who had bullied him, everyone who had treated him with such scorn and mockery, and of course those who belittled him for his love of alchemy... It had all just...boiled over, until he couldn't see anything but that which he wanted to tear down, and he couldn't think straight. His life had rapidly spun out of control, and he'd nearly killed the people he cared about. In the end, all he had accomplished was landing himself in prison...where his anger only festered away at his soul even more.

And now he was being asked—no, not asked; commanded—to go down that path of destruction all over again. Only this time, it would be on such a massive scale that even he could not fully grasp its entirety.

“...What exactly do you want me to do, Cassandra?” he inquired slowly, dreading what the answer would be.

“I want you to be a good boy and serve your Queen,” Cassandra answered calmly. “You will come here to the castle when I tell you, no matter what time of day or night it is, no matter the weather. Your first order of business will be to outfit our guards, our soldiers, our police—everyone who is able and willing to mete out justice—with those handy little amber guns you invented. Remember? Like the one you used against me!”

Varian gulped, fighting down the bile that had risen in the back of his throat. Visions of his father trapped in amber came to him unbidden and unwanted, and he shuddered, wishing he had never created the goddamned stuff. He had only made use of it again at Rapunzel's request, to stop the red rock menace that had nearly devoured Corona with fear, and to fight against Cassandra herself back when she only had the Moonstone in her possession. At least some good had come from the greatest regret in his career in alchemy...but now, he was being forced to put the accursed weapon in the hands of the usurper. It was one thing to use the amber himself, as he had agency in how he went about applying it.

It was another thing entirely to have several people wielding it like common crossbows. Any and all abuses of the substance would be his responsibility, and his burden, to bear. And with Cassandra in command, he had little doubt that the amber would be abused to the fullest extent.

“I didn't mean to open fire on you from before,” he told her honestly. “I don't know what happened...it must have malfunctioned or something...”

But Cassandra's expression did not indicate that she was holding a grudge against him for firing a weapon on her. If anything, she was radiating with a kind of dark humor, which was perhaps more unsettling than if she was angry for his past transgressions. 

“Water under the bridge,” she said nonchalantly. “Look, kid...I know that we've had a rather...oh, how should I put it? We've had a real fucking _violent_ relationship, haven't we?”

“Yeah...” Varian responded uncomfortably. As much as it hurt to admit, she had a point: they'd both nearly killed each other in the past. “I...I guess we have.”

“Remember that time you almost killed me with your giant metal monstrosity?” Cassandra asked with mock wistfulness, as if recalling a fond memory. “I gotta hand it to you, you really pulled off the whole 'mad scientist' thing back then. I was completely outmatched, with little more than my puny sword... You could have squashed me like a bug, or at the very least crippled me for life.” She laughed as he sunk into his seat, his head bowed in shame for his past actions. “Guess I'm lucky you had that little crush on me, or I'd likely have been _literally_ crushed by your big murder machine.”

Varian didn't want to hear anymore about what he'd done. He wanted to plug his ears to escape her words that revealed the depths he had once sunken to. That wasn't who he was—not anymore, nor would it be ever again. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He never thought he would have become a villain the first time, either, and he'd been wrong then. What if he slipped up? What if he let his emotions get the better of him again? He had wanted to use alchemy to help people, but the second it became convenient, he had used its power for evil. Could he ever trust himself not to become that destructive force once more in the future? How far was he willing to go in appeasing Cassandra before she made him do something heinous, something he could never take back or make amends for?

“I still have nightmares about that, you know,” he spoke up with some difficulty, as he felt his throat tightening with emotion. He never did get the chance to apologize to her, or even talk about any of this, to anyone... He was terrible at talking to people, as he never could quite get his words across the way he intended. He'd gotten better thanks to Rapunzel and his other friends, but still... “I'm going to be regretting giving in to my weakness for the rest of my life. But...that isn't who I am. I made mistakes...a lot of mistakes...a lot of _big_ mistakes. Maybe I'll never quite make things right, no matter how long I try... Still, that's just what I'm going to do.”

He folded his arms obstinately over his chest, looking at her ruefully. “I had hoped you would have done the same... We all did. It's not too late--”

“Oh, spare me from another one of your incessant speeches where you plead for me to 'turn back' from my wicked ways,” Cassandra snapped. “I've already heard more than enough of those from Rapunzel. My point in bringing this up wasn't just to make you feel like shit. You see, I've been doing a lot of thinking since it was revealed to me just how much of a villain you truly were when I was still far away from Corona back then. A lot of people consider me to be pretty bad...the worst, actually. But when I learned what you were up to here in my absence...why, it was enough to make even _me_ recoil in revulsion.”

Varian had a sinking feeling that he knew what she might be referring to, and his guilt and self loathing bared down on him like a massive boulder that had rolled down from a mountainside; threatening to crush him. He remembered how his father had warned him not to let her get inside his head, but the fact of the matter was that she was already there. She'd been in his head for years, now. 

“You made the King and Queen forget almost everything about each other,” Cassandra told him accusingly, her glowing eyes filled with judgment. “Rapunzel's own parents... You had them forget that they were even in love with one another. When Pontius told me earlier of your sick schemes to make Corona forget about how much of a little fuck up you were, I almost didn't believe him. Giant automatons and dangerous chemicals are one thing, but making people forget who they are, and erasing the love that they formed over a span of years?”

She gave him what was a cross between a grin and a grimace, both menacing and both full of hate. “That's just fucking _diabolical_. It certainly didn't sound like the innocent, wide eyed little alchemist boy from Old Corona who used to follow us around like a puppy desperate for attention. No, it sounded more like a pathetic, weak, weaselly little wretch who couldn't own up to his decisions. Everyone is fond of calling me a monster or a demon or whatever, but I can assure you that I would never do something so unforgivable as taking away someone's memories like that. I wouldn't do that even to Fitzherbert...though I'm sure he'd just as soon make me forget about my love for Raps at the first opportunity he had.”

“You think I don't know that I screwed up??” Varian asked, his voice cracking a bit. He was getting tired of how she was constantly talking down to him, trying to make him doubt himself and attempting to instill him with little more than self pity. Because it was working, and he was angry that it was working. “I wasn't thinking straight... No. I wasn't thinking at all. Everything I was doing was out of pure reaction to my own anger and despair and panic. I can't change the past, no matter how I wish I could. Throwing it in my face isn't going to break me, Cass. I'm still going to do all I can to atone.”

“Oh, I'm sure you will, for all the good it will do you,” Cassandra retorted with an edge of spite in her tone. “What I'm trying to get across to you here is that, at the end of the day, we are _NOTHING_ alike. You've done a lot of evil shit, and while I admit that my methods can be a little...extreme, everything I do is for the greater good. You, on the other hand, only did what you did for yourself. You _NEVER_ would have been forgiven by _ANYONE_ had Rapunzel not vouched for you. So I never want to hear one more goddamn word about what a horrible 'villain' I am from you ever again, cause the hypocrisy is just so fucking sickening that I might start puking sunlight if I have to put up with anymore of this shit.”

Varian flinched from the cruelty and harshness of her voice, as well as her words that cut into him deeper than he would have liked to admit. She still thought of herself as the hero of her own story, and putting him down and reminding him of his poor life choices seemed to bolster the image of herself that she still desperately latched on to. Maybe, if there was a way to pry those self delusions away from her, she would finally be able to see that this wasn't who she was. Maybe then she would be able to see reason and put an end to this madness.

“You're right,” he said somberly. “Rapunzel has helped me out a great deal. I'd probably be back in prison right now, or worse, if not for her. She can help you too, Cass, if you just let her.”

He wasn't expecting the bark of laughter that came from her next, and it was enough to make him jump. 

“I feel like I'm losing my fucking mind here!” she exclaimed between chuckles. “It's like no one is able to listen to and understand a fucking word I say! How many times do I have to tell you people that I'm NOT THE BAD GUY?! How many times must I tell everyone that I don't need any help?? For God's sake, I can now do more good for Corona and the world than any ruler has before! Why is that so fucking difficult for you guys to understand?!”

“I was a villain myself for a long time,” Varian told her, trying not to shake too much from how incredibly volatile she was becoming. “You said it before—I did a lot of bad things. But I think the real difference between us now is that I can admit and accept that what I did was wrong. I was the bad guy. I know it's not easy to do, especially after everything you've done--”

“Everything I've done??” Cassandra seethed between gritted teeth. “I have only done what is necessary to protect our home. You don't seem to understand what a _real_ villain is. How about I drag you down into the dungeon and 'reacquaint' you with your old buddy Andrew and his Saporian stooges? From what I understand, you guys didn't part on the best of terms last you saw each other. Maybe after a night locked up with them, you will be able to better tell the difference between a villain and a hero; because let me tell you, I doubt they would be willing to share a dinner and talk civilly with you like I am here. I'd wager the Ultimate Power that you wouldn't survive to see the morning if I just left you alone with that sleazy prick.”

And there it was—the very clear and decisive threat against his life should he question or resist her any further. He knew he was risking his own safety by pressing his luck, but in spite of his fears and despair, he suddenly realized that she wasn't going to do anything to him. Not when she obviously had a use for him, anyway. He'd be walking a razor's edge here by working for her...but if he had access to the castle, he'd have a much better chance at deducing its layout for if and when his friends made their move against Cassandra. And he'd have access to Rapunzel, who was still on their side and was closer to Cassandra than anyone now. Too close, he remembered uneasily, as he remembered that she was soon to be the wife of this leering demon sitting across from him. Nevertheless, she could provide invaluable information to him, if he could just catch a few moments alone with her each time he stayed in the castle.

This wasn't the time to jump to his feet and run screaming away into the night. For one, there was nowhere to run to up here on the roof, and he did not want to dwell on the mental image of being thrown off and falling to his death far, far below. 

But mostly, he had to keep his cool because he had the best shot of making a difference in their fight to save Corona by staying on Cassandra's good side. She was paranoid as it was already, so he wasn't making matters any better by pissing her off. As much as he wanted to try and help her, words alone just weren't going to cut it. Not now, anyway. 

“...So you want me to mass produce my amber guns for you and your soldiers,” he mused flatly, deciding to move the subject back to what she intended to do with him. “Do you really believe that will assuage Rapunzel's fears, by using my amber like a loophole so you can still do away with your enemies without killing them?”

She wasn't listening to him, though. Curiously, she was holding her head in her hands, looking almost as if she was in pain. She looked like she was arguing with herself, as he could catch little snippets of what she was muttering under her breath. From the sounds of it, there was a great internal struggle being waged within her mind as he just sat there, awkwardly staring at her.

“...just a kid,” he heard her murmuring, her voice alternating between being soft before turning cold again.

“...don't you fucking start now, he...”

“...your _friend._ Rapunzel wouldn't want...”

“...doesn't mean I'd actually do it...”

This went on for a few seconds, though it felt like a lot longer by the time she seemed to compose herself again. There was some part of her that was trying to fight back, but it was akin to fighting against a great beast...and the beast was winning, it seemed.

“My apologies...” she said quietly. “I was...out of line. I didn't mean...I'm not going to hurt you, kid. And you won't have to worry about Andrew and the Saporians anymore either, soon enough.”

Varian blinked, unsure what to say. “Uhm...what do you mean?” he asked carefully. 

“I am going to execute them,” Cassandra answered simply. “After my coronation, of course. King Frederic was far too lenient, letting Andrew and those other bastards waste a cell space down in the dungeon. They almost blew Corona to smithereens, as you mentioned before.” Her lips twisted into a snarl. “...And they nearly killed my Princess. That means they _have_ to die. I doubt there will be many who would protest their execution. Certainly you of all people should feel relieved that they won't get the chance to come after you someday.”

Varian felt conflicted upon hearing this revelation. On one hand, he didn't believe in the death penalty—so many people who had been wrongfully accused in the past had ended up beheaded or hanged or worse. But on the other hand, he really didn't want to spend the rest of his days constantly looking over his shoulder in fear that some shadowy Saporian might stab him in the back in revenge for his betrayal. It was a selfish, survival motivated thought, but that was the truth; and he could not deny that he'd sleep better at night knowing that Andrew and his followers were no more.

Then again, there was another facet to this dilemma: he had been part of the sinister separatist's team, and while he had ultimately abandoned them—and his villainous ways—in the end, he was still responsible for the explosives that they had taken from him to try and destroy Corona. 

“By the look on your face, I can tell what you're probably thinking,” Cassandra said with a thin smile. “And the answer is no; you are not going to be standing beside Andrew to be executed. Pontius expressly made it clear that you did not aid them in the bigger attack with the explosives, and that you even helped Rapunzel to defeat them. Besides...killing you would set me back more than gain me anything. And I have so much to gain by keeping you in one piece...”

“That's...good to know,” Varian gulped, feeling embarrassed that his emotions were so plain to see. Between the Saporians and Cassandra, he didn't know which one was worse in terms of villainy. He definitely knew which one was scarier, though. No contest there. 

“As for the matter concerning your amber guns... Yes, I do believe I am making the right call by distributing them to our soldiers,” Cassandra went on calmly. He wanted to inquire what had happened just now, with her seemingly talking to herself...but he was too much of a coward to bring it up. She had assured him that she wouldn't hurt him, but he didn't trust her temper to not get the better of her should he upset her any further. 

“Think about it, Varian...” Cassandra purred almost seductively, her voice dripping with dark ambition. “With so many amber guns in the hands of loyal, justice-seeking men and women, we will be able to stop criminals in their tracks—literally. Your alchemy will help secure the world and keep everyone safe. And the amber is just the beginning! By the end of this year, with all of your hard work, we will have an entire army of automatons to stand against all who oppose us! You'll be busy training people to pilot each of them, of course, but with your genius I have no doubt that we will be ready to take on the world in no time!”

Varian tried not to show how horrified he was feeling the more he listened to what she had planned for not only himself, but the world at large. He knew it was a futile effort, however, as he saw her eyes boring into him, scrutinizing his reaction.

“You have something you wanna say to me?” she asked lightly. “Perhaps you have some thoughts regarding what else we can do together to strengthen Corona's ascension?”

“I...uh...” He cleared his throat, coughing a bit to stall for enough time to get his mind going again. Her words had left him reeling, and he knew there was going to be even more revelations tonight that would make him freeze up and stutter like a child with stage fright. “I was just...thinking about the soldiers...” he managed to say awkwardly. 

“Yes?” Cassandra prompted. “What about them?”

“Well...you could probably give the foot soldiers a more defensive advantage by, ah...outfitting them with armor made from your black rocks.”

The way her eyes lit up with approval made him wish he'd said nothing. But she had him backed into a corner here—he had to at least appear to be aiding her, or else it would be too obvious that he was trying to undermine her for the sake of Rapunzel and Eugene and all their friends.

“Clever boy!” Cassandra exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “That is a brilliant idea. Everyone who enlists in my new army will have nothing to fear with their Queen's black rocks protecting them, even when I am not there to help them personally. Very good, kid... I can easily begin crafting their new armor sets and have every Coronan soldier clad in black by the end of the week.”

Varian fiddled with the elegant fork that lied on the table beside the ornate plate, his mind now racing. Gazing up at the radiant pillar of light nearby that arced up into the infinite void of space, his scientific side was emerging more and more.“I-I also had an idea of how else we could use your, um...light,” he added, unable to help himself. At least these ideas would benefit people and not cause anyone harm...so there was that.

Cassandra raised a brow curiously. “My light, eh?” she asked, sounding intrigued. “Do go on...”

“The light beam you used to serve as a beacon is an amazing feat of science, and it can be used in many different ways, I think,” Varian explained. “My first thought was placing several similar, but slightly weaker versions of the same light around the perimeter of the island, perhaps housing them in towers that we can construct. They would make for excellent beacons for the ships that come and go in the pitch of night or in a dense fog or storm, and so on. I've read about some similar structures written by architects from faraway lands, and they call them 'lighthouses'. Ours could be the most effective in the world, with the power of the Sundrop fueling them.”

“Lighthouses...” Cassandra rolled the word out slowly, her expression looking bored. “Hmm. I guess that would help people...and it would show the outside world how they can benefit from my rule. Though it will take more than a few lights to convince them that their lives will be better off with me as their Queen. Got anything else? Preferably anything that could advance us further in our conquest?”

Varian managed to hide his grimace at hearing the word 'conquest'. He didn't want to be remembered as the alchemist who aided the conqueror in taking over the world. He didn't want Cass to hurt anyone, and he didn't want her to be killed when the Seven Kingdoms and beyond would inevitably rally together to take her down. If she could even be killed at all, of course. 

For the foreseeable future, though, he was going to be doing a lot of things he didn't want to do. 

“I...I'll need some time to think,” he told her lamely. It was the truth, though—everything was happening so fast, with Cassandra obtaining the Ultimate Power, usurping the throne, claiming Rapunzel as her bride, and setting up the pieces for an all out war against the world. The initial shock was wearing off, but his head was still spinning, and his heart was still heavy. 

“You will have plenty of time to think about what you can do to further serve me,” Cassandra said with satisfaction. “I have a few ideas myself, actually... You remember that delightful little truth serum of yours that I used on you to make you reveal the last incantation to me?”

Varian winced at the memory—how could he ever forget?? The woman he had trusted and admired and loved so much had betrayed him, violating him by forcing him to reveal the incantation to her against his will. It was just another bad memory that gave him nightmares. Maybe, with any luck, he could convince Cassandra to let him make more of his 'sleep-away' potion while in her service at the castle...

“Yeah...I remember,” he nodded tiredly. He could only numbly listen on to what she had to say.

“I knew you would,” she grinned. “Anyway, I was thinking you could make more of that as well. I need to be absolutely certain without a shadow of a doubt that I can entrust Rapunzel's safety and well being to those who will guard her when I am unable to do so myself. The truth serum will reveal to me if they have any inclinations of hurting her or stealing her away. With only the most honest and loyal followers at my command, I can rest easy in knowing that no one will betray me.”

The young alchemist knew he should have known better by now, but he was feeling so sick, listening to her so casually explaining how she would use his own truth serum on anyone and everyone who served her. And so he just had to speak out...

“...What if I don't cooperate?” he asked, his voice low and quiet. “What if I don't do any of the things you're telling me to do? Are you going to kill me? Threaten my friends, my father? What then, Cassandra?”

Her smile disappeared like the last rays of the sun at dusk, and he was met with an almost confused expression; as if she could not comprehend that he would do something as stupid as defy her. When she spoke, her tone wasn't angry or threatening. It was...even. Controlled. Patient. Not what he was expecting at all. Of course, that meant nothing lately—not when it was just one earth shattering bombshell after another.

“Varian, Varian...I thought we were past this part now,” she told him, like a mother speaking down to her son in disappointment. “I keep telling you, I'm not going to hurt you. However...if you refuse to be a good boy for me, there will indeed be consequences.”

“What 'consequences', Cass??” Varian demanded, the nonstop torrent of fear that had been crashing into him over the past few days coming to a head. He was nearing his breaking point, and the way Cass constantly beat around the bush in what she may or may not do to him was pushing him ever closer to the brink. “What goddamned consequences?? You've made it clear that you'll do anything to get what you want, so just...just stop yanking my chain and tell me!”

Cassandra stared at him placidly before slowly standing to her feet, and Varian tensed, ready for a black rock to just materialize and end him for his insolence. 

Instead, she merely walked up to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder as she gazed down at him.

“You are a talented young man who is destined for greatness,” she murmured. “I've always known that you were meant for bigger and better things. I only want to help you achieve your dream of being Corona's Royal Alchemist. That's still your dream, isn't it? Think of what you can do here, with anything and everything you could ever need for your alchemy at your disposal! You can change the world under my rule, and one day, you could even join Demanitus himself in the history books as the greatest scientific mind who ever lived! No one would ever mock you or show your works scorn ever again—you would be praised, revered, loved, and adored! Everyone would see you as the man you want to be! Not as the backwater little boy who once threatened a kingdom, but as the legendary alchemist who helped remake the world into a place where peace and justice reign!”

Cassandra spoke so passionately and confidently that he almost wanted to go along with it and believe her every word. She was right; even after all that had happened over the past couple years, he still dreamed of becoming the Royal Alchemist and proving himself to be more than what everyone saw him as. He wanted to get his hands dirty with oil and grime and everything else that would come from making things that helped improve the quality of life for everyone, not just the rich and powerful. 

If he was not careful, however, his hands would only be stained with the blood of those who suffered from his own inventions, and his nightmares would then be never ending.

“I can help make all your dreams come true,” Cassandra's honeyed words dripped into his ears, so sweetly. “This is not some terrible choice to be made. It is a golden opportunity that should be grasped with all the eagerness of a drowning man grasping at a rock to keep his head afloat! I can be your rock, kid...if you just let me.”

Varian's shoulders scrunched up tensely at how she was touching him, as well as her uncomfortably close proximity to his person. He would have been melting from sheer bliss to be as near to her as he was now in the past, before either of their lives had irrevocably changed, but now... Now, he found her presence only chilled him to the bone. 

“I...I can't,” he croaked, his throat feeling as dry as his tongue. “I can't be responsible for hurting people...not again...not after everything I've done...”

He felt her black clad hand patting his head gently, as if she were trying to comfort a distraught pet. “Now, Varian...I want to help you. Truly, I do,” she said sympathetically. “But to answer your question as to what those 'consequences' might be should you fail to choose the obvious choice of serving under me... Allow me to be frank.”

Cassandra tilted his chin up with a single spindly black finger, and he could see the coldness in her eyes that were at the fringes of her mask of empathy, leaking out from the edges like the frigid air from an ice box.

“I won't hurt you. I won't hurt your friends. And I certainly wouldn't hurt your father—he has already gone through so much as it is. No, the punishment for your disobedience will not involve any such pain being inflicted upon you or anyone else. It would be quite simple, actually...and very fitting.” She gave him a ghost of a smile as her hand went up to rest on his goggles. 

“If you should be so foolish as to defy me, Varian, then the only thing you will be accomplishing is killing your own dreams. For I would make it certain that you would never practice alchemy again for the rest of your days. No matter where you might try to flee, no matter who you might try and work with, no one will take you in as their alchemist. You will be destitute, branded as an enemy of the new world, and you would be lucky enough to get away with anything as remotely alchemical as rubbing two sticks together to make a fire in your sad little hovel you'd call a home. You would have nothing made available to you—no equipment, no ingredients— _nothing._ And any time you'd feel desperate enough to try and so much as tinker with something, I would know. I would be watching you as your life would collapse and crumble into dust, and I would be there to take away any possible toy you'd try making in secrecy; like a mother taking a dangerous weapon from a child's ignorant hands. My eyes will be everywhere soon, and no matter how clever and smart and handy you may be, you would never be able to escape me. I would make sure that every day of your miserable life would be filled with the regret of refusing me, until nothing but said regrets would occupy your mind, overriding all else. Your existence would be one of anguish, isolation, fear, scorn, and hardship. No one would be able to help you, even if they wanted to. Everyone, from every corner of the world, would know of Varian the Coward; the boy who threw his life away and grew up to be little more than a dirty, drooling hermit who lived with his raccoons in some remote cave, away from civilized folk. Generation after generation would teach their children not to be like Varian, who spat in the eye of his Queen instead of taking her gracious offer of being at her side as her most valued asset. You would be remembered as history's greatest fool, and the world would laugh at your memory for ages to come!”

Unlike her earlier threat made in anger of locking him away with Andrew and the Saporians, Varian knew in his heart of hearts that she would deliver on this dark promise. To be stripped of his alchemy and never be able to work on anything ever again shook him to his core, and he found himself trembling, unable to catch his breath. What—and who—was he, if not an alchemist?? Taking that integral part of him away would make him little more than a boy with an above average intelligence. If he could not be free to practice alchemy, then his life would be bereft of that which made him truly happy. Having it wrenched away from him...Cassandra might as well have just told him that she was going to cut both of his arms off, as that would leave him in the same state as not being an alchemist: useless.

The courageous, pragmatic choice here would be to tell her that he would have rather forsaken alchemy forever instead of using it to help her take over the world. His father would have remained calm and poised while telling her off to her face that he would never aid her. Eugene would have come up with some witty, humorous tangent that ended with him flat out denying her 'offer'. Demanitus would have outsmarted her, would have done away with her just like he'd done away with Zhan Tiri.

But Varian wasn't brave and stoic like his father. He didn't have the wit and cunning of Eugene. And he was definitely not as brilliant and wise and powerful as the ancient master alchemist, Demanitus. At the end of the day, he was just...weak. Pitiful. Pathetic. He knew, just as Cassandra knew, that he could never bring himself to abandon alchemy. He was cowardly and selfish and didn't deserve any forgiveness or empathy from Rapunzel or the others. He didn't deserve their love and friendship; only their disappointment and hate.

“You already know what you're gonna choose, kid,” Cassandra smirked, her sharpened fingertip cruelly scratching at the lens of his goggles. “You're just too afraid to say it. But don't you fret, my little alchemist...I'll make it easy for you. All you have to say is 'I humbly accept your gracious offer, Queen Cassandra', and that will be that.”

Varian squeezed his eyes shut, desperately wishing he could wake up from this nightmare and find the real Cass waiting for him instead of her evil doppelganger. He opened his mouth to speak, his tongue feeling heavy as if to stop him from speaking any further.

“I...I humbly accept...”

“Go on...” Cassandra prompted, grinning as gleefully as a devil. 

“...I'll work with you, okay??” he snapped, feeling humiliated; to which she just laughed. 

“Good enough,” she shrugged. “Congratulations, kid. You made the right choice. How about we make it more 'official', hmm? With more...royal etiquette. I'm not a big fan of how royals make up a thousand little meaningless rules and customs, but in this case, I think I shall make an exception.”

She presented the back of her hand to him, holding it just inches away from his face. “I don't have any rings on me, but I'd rather not have you kiss my Sundrop or Moonstone,” she chuckled. “So you'll just have to make do with the back of my hand. Kiss it, my loyal subject, to swear your oath to me.”

Varian took a deep breath before leaning forward—as if this all wasn't humiliating enough—and gave the back of her obsidian clad hand a chaste kiss. She then ruffled his hair affectionately before returning to her seat across from him, looking quite pleased with herself.

“Don't you go and start pouting at me,” she admonished him mockingly. “I could have commanded you to kiss my feet instead, like some rulers have their subjects do. But that's just pushing it a little _too_ far, wouldn't you agree?”

He said nothing, staring down at the table silently; no longer able to look her in the eyes. He felt...broken.

“Eat your fucking food, _boy,”_ Cassandra commanded after a time, gesturing at the table before them when she noticed he had yet to take a single bite from any of the various dishes. “I went through a lot of trouble, getting those chefs to stay and cook for me instead of running off again like a bunch of skittering rats. I couldn't give Raps a proper breakfast this morning because they'd all disappeared, and all I could give her was a bowl of fucking oatmeal. Believe me, I'd much rather have her up here dining with me, just the two of us. But before I can woo her with a romantic dinner by moonlight of our own, I have to deal with _you._ And I won't have my most valuable tool breaking down on me from lack of sustenance. You're starving, Varian. _Eat._ That's an order from your new Queen.”

The teen could not deny that he was indeed starving; his body weak and shaking, his stomach assaulting him with terrible hunger pangs that made him wince. It had taken more out of him than he'd realized just to walk to the city, and now that he was faced with so much delicious food, the last few days of nonstop working and stressing and all around terror had finally caught up with him, hitting him full force. He might have created a potion that was able to keep him awake for extended periods, but at the end of the day, he was still only human. Unlike Cassandra, he still needed to eat and drink like everyone else.

“I could always come back over there and hand feed you,” she sneered sarcastically when he made no move.

Almost reluctantly, he fixed himself a modest plate, all while his friend-turned-enemy-turned-mad deity watched him with those glowing blue and yellow eyes of hers. It was...awkward, to say the least; going about such a mundane task while she just stared at him. 

Despite his ravenous hunger, his stomach was still twisting into knots over what was happening now. He gingerly took a bite of the honeyed yams before digging into the roast, chewing slowly and swallowing carefully so as not to overwhelm his anxiety-ridden stomach. Soon, however, he was chowing down; his body demanding fuel as it temporarily pushed aside the trauma he'd been going through in order to sustain itself properly. 

“Pretty good, eh?” Cassandra commented, leaning her face against her hand as her elbow propped up on the table. “I'll be sure to keep you well fed in my service. I can't imagine that you or the others are eating too well wherever you're holed up.”

This gave Varian pause, as he was in the midst of polishing off the little bowl of fruits. “...We'll get by,” he mumbled wearily, not wanting to get into the subject of Eugene and the fort and their budding little 'resistance', if it could even be called that. 

Cassandra snorted, apparently unconvinced. “Oh, I have little doubt of that. Eugene might have become a pampered man-child in his time here in Corona—at least, more than he already was—but he's always been one to adapt. That being said, your little would-be coup is pointless. All of you are just bringing unnecessary suffering upon yourselves by resisting me.”

“I don't think Eugene and everyone else sees it that way,” Varian retorted, popping one of the strawberries into his mouth. 

“Of course they don't. They're convinced that I'm a monster, that I'm going to destroy everything I touch,” Cassandra growled irritably, her fingers tapping against the surface of the table with an unnerving restlessness. “They think they can hide from me, but that, too, is pointless. It won't be long now until I find all of you, whether Eugene and our friends come to me, or I go to them. The when and how is irrelevant, as it is inevitable.”

Varian shook his head. “I know I've pledged myself to you and all that, but I'm not going to tell you where they are, Cass,” he told her warily.

“You won't need to,” Cassandra countered evenly. “Come on, kid. You can give me a little more credit than that. If I really wanted to capture and imprison Eugene and Lance and all our 'friends', I could have done so easily the other day when I had all of them high in the skies on my black rock pillar. What, you think it just slipped my mind when I let them all go?”

Looking back, Varian did find it disturbingly peculiar that once the pillar had lowered, Cassandra had not been there herself to deal with them. There had been only her Reflection, he remembered, and Eugene and his father and the others in their group had all tried attacking her upon reaching ground level again, only to pass right through her. He had been too afraid to join them, naturally, though to be fair, he wouldn't have been able to do anything either way. 

“...So why didn't you?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Rapunzel had nearly been killed by that piece of shit Hector, if you fail to recall,” Cassandra pointed out bluntly. “Her wound from his knife was not severe, but it was still a cut on her throat, and I wasn't about to just leave her all alone while putting up with Eugene and his nonsense. Believe it or not, it's not always about you and your freedom fighter buddies. My first priority is Rapunzel's safety. She's always been my first priority. Even if none of you can see that.”

She tilted her head back, looking up at the stars above. “That being said...do you truly believe that you can remain hidden from me?” Her voice sounded almost bored. “From the dirt on your boots and pants, I can tell that you guys are hiding outside the city, likely somewhere out in the wilderness beyond. There aren't many of you outside of Eugene, Lance, and what's left of the Brotherhood.” She looked at him slyly, her head tilted to the side as she regarded him. “Sometimes I lose track of how many oddballs we've picked up over the years. Don't tell me those two little girls are with you... What were their names? Red? Angry?”

“Catalina and Kiera,” Varian spoke up. “They chose their new names, and Lance...kind of adopted them, un-officially. They might be young, but they're both capable.”

Cassandra rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “Huh. How sweet. Lance always said he was good with kids, and I've no doubt he'll be great with them...” She glanced over at the moon, as if remembering something. “I hear Red—Catalina—is more than just a little thief, though. Seems in my time away from Corona, she's been outed as a werewolf. And judging from the carnage that's been reported from the southern parts of the city, she's been giving in to her bestial nature as of late.”

“She was almost taken by some bad men,” Varian explained, feeling defensive. He hadn't been with the others in their search for the redhead the other night, but he'd heard what had happened, and it had sickened him. “Men who wanted to...violate her, and probably sell her to the trafficking market. She would have been lost forever, most likely, if she hadn't transformed and defended herself.”

“Ohoho... 'Defended' is one way of putting it,” Cassandra smiled tightly. “From what I have heard, she mutilated them. I only wish I could personally congratulate her, as that is the sort of punishment scum like that deserves. She did well in ridding the world of a couple more predators. Give her my best from me when you see her again, will you?”

Varian didn't feel sorry for the men who attempted to rape and sell Catalina, but at the same time, he didn't like the way Cassandra spoke when she talked about punishing criminals. Her smile was too wide, and her eyes glowed too eagerly. He could only imagine what horrors she would exact upon Andrew and the Saporians when she decided to execute them...

“They also found Shorty while looking for her,” he told her, deciding it was best to tell her of the old man's fate while he was here. “He died from the stampede of people running away from...from you, after you lowered them from the black rock pillar. We buried him before I came here.”

Cassandra was as still as a statue as she stared at him with an unreadable expression, as though she was trying to discern if he was lying to her or not. Her eyes revealed nothing, however—no grief, no mourning, no guilt—as she just shook her head. 

“That is...unfortunate,” she said slowly. “I traveled with Shorty on our journey to the Dark Kingdom. Honestly, I don't know why he was there with us...frankly, I don't think _he_ knew what he was doing there, either. Even so, it is regrettable that he has passed. I did not know him very well, personally—no one really did, from what I gathered.”

She paused before adding somewhat begrudgingly, “And...thank you, for not telling Rapunzel earlier. I will try and find the right time to break the news to her myself. But for now, she has more than enough on her mind without adding the death of one of her friends to the list.”

Varian ate the last of the roast, along with the yams, fruits and vegetables that were left. While the shortcake looked positively divine, he wasn't sure he was in the mood to eat something sweet that often filled him with joy. If he did eat it here and now, then he would only remember this night the next time he so much as thought about shortcake, and how he had bowed down to Cassandra's overpowering will and pathetically kissed her hand like the coward he was. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and took a swig of the fruity drink that was poured in his cup. 

“...Cass. What are you going to do to Eugene and...everyone else if you find them?” he inquired weakly.

“ _When_ I find them, you mean,” Cassandra corrected him smugly. “To be completely honest with you kid, I haven't really thought much about it. I won't kill them or freeze them in amber, if that's what you're worried about. I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I really don't want to have to fight them. They are my friends and comrades, despite our difference in opinion in how the world should be. Not to mention Eugene's grievances with me for...obvious reasons.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Can't say I blame him for wanting to be rid of me. Rapunzel was his for a long time, and anyone who is sane would want to cling to her. But she doesn't belong with him...she belongs with me. It is our destiny, to be together...to be wed.”

“You know he's not going to stop coming for you,” Varian told her, doing his best not to think about the surreal scene of her kissing Rapunzel earlier. 

“Yes, I know that,” Cassandra bit out irritably, heaving a great sigh. “My hands are tied, though. I can't kill him, and I can't imprison him. Rapunzel would hate me forever if something happened to Fitzherbert...and I can't have that.”

She ran a hand through her hair, looking like she was caught between wanting to rant and rave about her possessive relationship with the Princess, and wanting to just leave him up on the castle's roof. “Back to business, though. I mentioned before when you first arrived here that we'd be having a little talk about the Trans-Dimensional Portal, so here it is. If I ever get wind of you attempting to rebuild it to use against me, then I will make sure that you are the first one to be sent screaming into the void upon its completion. Do we have an understanding?”

Varian gulped, remembering his time spent within the netherworld dimension when Shorty had accidentally activated the portal and had sent them all hurtling into the bizarre space where Demanitus had once sent Zhan Tiri. “Yeah... We have an understanding,” he nodded, shivering. “I've no wish to return to that place...not ever...”

Cassandra raised a brow curiously at that, and he instantly regretted revealing the fact that he had glimpsed the other side of the portal to this madwoman. 

“Hmm...I understand now, why the air felt different to me when Raps and I were walking through the ruined throne room the other day after my great victory,” she mused, half to herself. “You really did it...you actually made it work, didn't you?”

He could only nod again as he sunk into his seat uneasily. 

“And pray tell, what did you find?” Cassandra pressed. “This is so much more interesting than talking about Fitzherbert and the petty problems of those misguided fools.”

“I...that is, we, uh...” Varian stammered, trying to find the right words amid the waves of panic that the mere memories of that awful place brought back. “It's...difficult to describe, really. Nothing made sense...like a distorted dream that you can barely recall after awakening. The worst part about being there was how it changed us, though...”

“Changed you?” she asked quizzically. “What do you mean, 'changed' you?”

“With no rhyme or reason, we were all transforming into a myriad of different...things,” he tried to explain. “Lance ended up gaining a bunch of eyes...Kiera turned into a balloon, I think, and...and the blue stripe in my hair became a snake that talked!”

Cassandra burst out laughing, her shoulders shaking as she chortled and guffawed with great amusement. “Oh, that is too much, kid!” she cackled. “A fanciful lie, but a lie all the same! Did I accidentally give you alcohol in that cup of yours? Because that's some real crazy shit!”

“What reason would I have to lie??” Varian argued testily. “I'm telling you the truth! That place is filled with creatures from nightmares! There's a reason it's locked away from our world, I'm sure of it!”

The usurper sobered at his words, as well as how he'd said them with such fear and intensity. “Perhaps it is not so far fetched, after all,” she murmured thoughtfully. “In our travels, Raps and I were once turned into birds by a couple of weirdos in a forest... So I guess anything could be possible. Hell, I never would've imagined I'd end up becoming the most powerful person in the world just by acquiring a couple of colored rocks, and look at me now! The world sure is full of oddities, eh?”

“And some 'oddities' are better left alone,” Varian added tersely. “I think I understand why Demanitus sent Zhan Tiri there, now. That realm wasn't just her prison, but a prison for many other things...dangerous things that likely threatened the world, and had to be sealed away.”

“Don't be so dramatic,” Cassandra chastised him flippantly. “I have the Ultimate Power. Anything in this world, or the next, is no match for me. But if you are truly so worried about what might lurk within some shadowy dimension, then that's all the more reason why you shouldn't try rebuilding that infernal portal again.”

“I guess...” Varian said uncertainly. It was true that he had no desire to be in that hellish place again, but his scientific mind, with its accursed curiosity, could not help but to wonder what other secrets might be trapped behind the portal. Was everything that existed in that netherworld inherently evil and dangerous? Or were there others, like himself and his friends, who had become trapped there by accident? Were there nothing but abominations, or were there perhaps beings who weren't so chaotic that might be peaceful? What knowledge might be gleaned from such a bizarre place, where the laws of physics seemed warped or nonexistent?

And just as he had feared Cassandra would want him to create terrible things for her to use against others, Varian also feared that his own friends and allies might want him to remake the portal to use against their enemy. The young alchemist wasn't sure that that would be such a good idea, as there was no telling what the transforming nature of the alternate dimension might do to Cassandra. Or, more precisely, what it might do to the Ultimate Power. For all he knew, sending her there might only make her even more powerful than she already was. Or then she might be immune to its affects, as she was a Celestial Being and not a mere human, and would be able to escape and travel between the realms to return to them with a fiery vengeance.

The possibility that she would be entrapped forever—or worse, lose her life entirely—was slim to none, from what he could gather. But he didn't have enough data to know for sure, and more than that, he simply didn't want to lose her. Not when there still might be a chance she could be redeemed. 

He tried taking another sip from his cup, but realized it was empty. He'd eaten his fill, and their conversation seemed to be drawing to a close now. Anxiously, he looked at her, wondering if and when she would let him go.

“So...um,” he cleared his throat, trying to find the right words so as not to make it sound like he was too eager to leave and run as fast as he could back to the fort. “What now? Is there...anything else you had planned? I think it's getting kind of late, and...”

“What's the hurry?” Cassandra asked innocently, grinning at his discomfort. “Didn't you dream about this little date of ours for years? Is it not everything that you expected? Or do I just not do it for you anymore?” She batted her eyes at him—an odd sight, to say the least, especially considering how said eyes glowed with such malevolence.

Varian didn't know how much more his body could take from cringing with embarrassment tonight, nor how much longer he could take being tormented by his old friend before he lost his own damn mind. “I just thought...you know...since I've eaten pretty much everything and all...”

“Relax, kid. I'm not going to be wasting the rest of my night listening to you stammer and trip all over yourself,” Cassandra assured him, waving him off. “I think this has gone rather well though, wouldn't you say? You're going to make Corona shine brighter than it ever has before, and the people will know that they have you to thank for their new and improved lives!”

She stood to her feet, beckoning for him to do the same. He slowly did so, wincing as he realized he had been sitting so still and so rigidly for so long that his left leg and foot had fallen asleep. He kicked at the air a few times, trying to shake the numbness away and get the blood flowing properly again.

Cassandra looked back at him with an amused smirk. “You know, this really takes me back,” she commented, almost wistfully. “We were all such a ragtag little group, barely even aware of what we were doing half the time. Raps would sing and give her pep talks and swing around with her hair, Fitzerbert would make his witty remarks and complain about everything, and you'd have some genius plan that either saved the day or blew up in our faces. Or both.”

She chuckled, walking up to him and taking him by his arm before guiding him to stand near the edge of the castle's roof. It was a spectacular sight, despite the trepidation he felt looking down at the steep drop below. 

“It was a miracle we all didn't end up dead, really,” she continued, clearly not caring if he wanted to listen or not. “Gods, when I think about it, I can't believe how reckless Raps was. Always running into danger with nothing but her hair and a goddamn frying pan... A _frying pan!_ I wanted to teach her how to properly defend herself with a real weapon; something light, like a rapier or a scimitar or even a short spear. Do you know what she told me, though?”

She did a pretty bad impersonation of the Princess as she exclaimed, “'Oh, Cass, you worry too much! This is my weapon of choice! And I always have you to back me up, don't I? I'll be fine!' Can you believe that?? She always brushed me off like that, even when I knew better and she had no clue what she was doing! I'm surprised my hair didn't turn completely white from all the times I had to get her out of the messes that she barreled into head first. Sure, it was my job, but still! She could have at least pretended to give a shit about how her actions affected me.”

“...She did care, though,” Varian said meekly, drawing a glare of challenge from her burning eyes. “I-I mean...she's _Rapunzel._ Caring is in her blood.” He sighed, looking down at the moonlit city spread out before them. “She cared enough to help a screw up like me, after all. I'm not saying she's perfect or anything, but...well, she's a really good person. The best I've ever met. She wasn't ever afraid to be herself...even after everything she went through. I kind of found her to be inspirational, honestly...”

Cassandra did not respond immediately, her steely gaze going distant; almost soft, even. “Hmph... Smart as always,” she muttered under her breath. “You're right, of course. Raps is a wonderful human being. An angel, really. And I'm not trying to be sarcastic, either. She's just that good. I love her more than anything—even after all the snubs and condescension, even after she burnt my hand to a fucking crisp after not heeding my words... I love her. And that's why I'm going to marry her and give her the whole damn world. Because she deserves it.”

Varian knew that Rapunzel didn't want the world, knew that she didn't want any of what was happening now. But it was pointless to argue—it would accomplish nothing, and he really, really just wanted to leave...

“Cass...” he started to say, but was silenced when she raised a hand.

“Forgive me. I didn't mean to get all sentimental,” she said quietly, her tone turning more formal. “Our business is thus concluded. You are to return to whatever hole Fitzherbert and the others are currently hiding in, and relay to them what I have told you tonight. I want everyone to come to my coronation—I shall let you know when I intend to have it—and I want to assure you and our dear friends that I will not kill or otherwise inflict harm upon them.”

“So...you're letting me go, then?” Varian asked hopefully, to which she rolled her eyes.

“Of course I'm letting you go. You have to get Rapunzel's letter to her parents, remember?” she reminded him irritably. “Seeing as you traveled here by foot, and it is quite dark now, I can't have you just walk out of the city for what I assume to be a few miles or more. Raps would never let me hear the end of it, so... Let's get you a horse. You do know how to ride a horse, right?”

Varian nodded, surprised that she would offer such a thing to him. “I do, yes...”

“Good. You can keep her for when you travel back to the castle,” she told him briskly. “I will make the proper arrangements to get everything you will need to begin your new life as my Royal Alchemist. Feel free to give me a list of anything more you might want—money is no object when it comes to the reformation of this wretched world. You will have your own laboratory, bedchambers, servants and assistants at your disposal. I expect you to acclimate quickly to your new position, and I will be eager to see the results borne from the fruits of your labor.”

She looked him over studiously while pausing. “Any questions?”

Varian shook his head, feeling overwhelmed. Under different circumstances, this all would have sounded like a dream come true. His own official, state of the art laboratory! Any equipment he desired, no matter the price! The alchemist in him reveled at the prospect of pushing his knowledge and skills to the limit, to go beyond what he had been capable of in the past and ascend into scientific heights the world had never witnessed. So many secrets would be unlocked by his hands, so many impossible feats would become possible through his genius...

But it would all be through the narrow lens that Cassandra would mandate. He would have no freedom to do as he pleased, only working on what she wanted him to work on. There would be no boundless possibilities when he was ordered to focus on mundane, crude things like weapons and other instruments of war. For all her new found power, Cass still lacked any imagination; her military focused mind still thinking like a soldier. Though, perhaps he should have been grateful for that, as creativity and cruelty made for quite a nasty mix.

“What are you going to do with the remnants of the Trans-Dimensional Portal?” he asked cautiously, unable to fully rid the thing from his mind. “There's some materials I used in its construction that might be dangerous when openly exposed to people...”

“I'll take care of it myself,” Cassandra assured him, though she did not directly answer his question as to what she intended to do with the broken portal. “Now, I believe it's time you were on your way. It's probably past your bedtime by now, and your father and Eugene and everyone else probably thinks I ate you or something,” she teased. 

He glanced back towards the table, where the platform that had lifted them up to the roof was, though it was now concealed seamlessly with the rest of the black rock surface. Presumably, he thought that they'd be going back down the way they came up, as frightening as that had been. 

Cassandra, however, only gave him a grin that told him that this was not to be the case, and he gulped.

Before he could so much as yelp in protest, she scooped him up in her arms and held him aloft as if he were a big puppy. She looked down at him with some level of amusement as he squirmed futilely in her grasp.

“Hold on tight, kid,” she told him. “And watch your hands. My body might be encased in black rocks, but I'll still be able to tell if you try to cop a feel!”

She laughed as he let out an undignified scream of panic when she casually stepped off the edge of the roof and they plummeted down to the dark earth below. For one brief moment, Varian feared that she'd truly gone and cracked, and that they would both splatter on the ground like an egg. His fears were unfounded, though, as Cassandra halted their descent and they simply floated through the air like a dandelion on a summer breeze.

While he was uncomfortable in his current position of being carried like a distressed damsel, Varian soon found himself clinging to her for dear life. He never had a particular fear of heights, but this scenario was making him rethink his feelings on the matter. 

“Don't tell me you already forgot that I can defy gravity now?” Cassandra asked smugly. 

“Wh-where are we going now??” he asked shakily, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid looking down.

“Why, to get you a horse, of course,” she replied coolly. “And I have just the perfect, trusty steed for you in mind.”

They floated through the night, with Varian shivering as a cold breeze blew through him. Cassandra remained unaffected, unsurprisingly, and didn't seem to notice his discomfort. By the time she landed back on solid ground, his teeth were practically chattering. She gently set him down, and he quickly wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. 

“Follow me,” she ordered, not wasting a moment before striding away. He quickly followed her, doing his best to see in the near pitch dark where the moonlight did not reach.

She led him to a small stable, where predictably, there were horses that were resting. Someone must have really loved the animals to have stuck around during the chaos that had been ensuing recently, as they were all still well fed and had plenty of water.

Cassandra stopped without saying a word, before she reached out to gently pet the head of one of the horses. Said horse looked...conflicted, if such an emotion could be expressed by such a beast, but otherwise it remained calm at the usurper's touch. 

“I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner...” He heard Cassandra say, her voice soft in the darkness. “I know you hate to be locked up in here, my friend. But I have something I need you to do for me, something I can only entrust to you to carry out. It'll allow you to get out of here and stretch your legs again, if nothing else.”

She gestured for him to come forward, which he did. “You remember Varian, don't you, girl?” she asked lightly, smiling as she ran her hand through the steed's mane. If he didn't know any better because of how dark it was, Varian would have thought that he was standing near the old Cass he had known, with how gentle and reassuring she sounded now. Just thinking about that made him almost tear up...or maybe it was from the smells and the hay that permeated the place.

“I need you to take him back to where he needs to be...and remain there with him,” she explained. “He's not so bad, really. Light as a feather, compared to when I used to ride you wearing my full body armor. Just try not to lose him if you break into a full gallop; I kind of need him in one piece.”

Cassandra smiled, looking down at him after having conversed with her old horse. “This is Fidella, as I'm sure you already know. She's been with me for a long time, and got me out of a lot of tight spots in the past. She'll get you to where you wanna go, but you'd best treat her right. Unlike me, she doesn't put up with much bullshit, and she'll send you flying to your doom if she feels threatened. In other words: take care of my horse, and she'll take care of you. Got it?”

Varian looked up from her, to Fidella, before nodding solemnly. “Got it,” he affirmed. “I'm pretty good with animals, for the most part... We got tons of wildlife back in Old Corona, and whenever I'd go out, I'd always find--”

“Fidella isn't your crazy raccoon or some little lab rat for you to tinker with,” Cassandra cut him off as she opened the gate to her steed's stable and went about saddling her. “She's a smart old gal, but make no mistake, she's a formidable beast that can kill you with one kick. She'll be happy to see Maximus again, who I assume is still with Fitzherbert, so just stick her with him and everything should be hunky dory. And if anyone even tries to hurt her, I'll 'put them out to pasture' myself. Permanently. She's an innocent creature, and doesn't deserve...”

“Cass, no one is going to do anything to Fidella, I promise,” Varian spoke up, trying to placate her. “She'll have plenty to eat and plenty of space to roam. We'll take good care of her.”

“I'll be holding you to that,” she said darkly, before helping him up into the saddle and handing him the reigns. She walked alongside him as he got a feel for riding the majestic animal, seeming reluctant to let one of the old vestiges of her former life go.

When neither made a move to leave, she sighed impatiently. “Date's over, kid. I hope you aren't expecting a fucking kiss or anything. I trust that you will remember your vow that you made to me this night, and return when your Queen beckons you?”

Varian felt his face go red, and he prayed that her vision wasn't good enough to see him blushing in the dark. “Yeah, I will, but...how will I know when you want me back here?”

“Oh, trust me...you'll know,” Cassandra replied cryptically, her glowing eyes alight with mirth. Great. One more thing for him to over think and fret about... “Now, off with you. Ride true, Fidella! Show him how swift you are!”

Before he had the chance to say anything else, she gave a smack to the horse's rump, and with a whinny, Fidella took off into the night. Varian grit his teeth and held onto the reigns tightly as he tried to desperately keep his light frame from bouncing with each thundering gallop the steed made. He chanced a glance back, but found nothing, save for the stable that rapidly shrunk behind him.

Cassandra had disappeared. She was gone, as if she'd never been standing there.

After a few attempts, he finally got his old friend's horse to slow down some, at least enough to where he didn't feel like he would go screaming off of a cliff at any second. He did know how to ride a horse—you didn't grow up in Old Corona without getting a sore butt from being in a saddle for hours at a time—but he was a novice rider, at best. 

Luckily, the return trip wouldn't take nearly as long on horseback. The teen then remembered to stop by and quickly snatch up Rudiger, who did not appreciate being plucked from the ground and carried while on a big, intimidating horse. 

“Don't worry, bud,” he assured his flustered raccoon friend grimly. “We'll be back before you know it. I just don't know how I'm going to tell Eugene about all this...”

Perhaps it would be wise to omit certain...details, he thought uneasily. No need to cause everyone even more stress and worry, and did they really need to know about Cassandra kissing Rapunzel?

Besides...soon, everyone would know anyway, with the wedding looming in the near future. And he really didn't want to be there to see Eugene's face when he found out about that.

One thing at a time. For now, he just wanted to get back and busy himself with anything that would take his mind off of his time with Cass, as well as keep himself from falling asleep. God only knew what kind of nightmares he'd have after tonight...

– 

High atop the dark castle, Cassandra stood tall and statuesque; looking down at the world as one would look down at someone or something lesser than them. She silently raised her arm to the side, and within moments, Owl was perched on her forearm, ready to follow any order she might give him.

“Follow the boy,” she commanded coldly, ignoring the screaming protests of the wretch within her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, to anyone who might have been waiting for this after my slight hiatus. This chapter is my longest one yet, as it is an info dump of sorts that puts up Cassandra's future plans on display. I wanted to make sure it was just right, and while I'm still not entirely satisfied, I am happy to have finally finished it so I can move forward. I'll definitely try to keep future chapters a bit more streamlined though, as I feel I dragged this one out way too much lol.


	18. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owl scours the night sky on a mission of great importance, Varian makes a crucial decision, and Cassandra struggles to maintain her good mood as she is confronted by the face of her greatest enemy...

Follow the boy.

That had been the simple and straightforward command Cassandra had given him. 

It was one of the easier tasks given to Owl in recent memory, as tracking a human was as easy as tracking the moon in the sky to a creature like himself. He did not know why she needed him to follow the teenage alchemist who had once been her friend, then her foe, and now apparently her servant. But it did not matter why, in the end; nor was it his place to question her motives. The only thing that mattered was obeying and carrying out her orders, as he had always done, as he would always do for as long as his wings could carry him. It was his purpose, his sole function, and it made him more than his feathered kin; elevating him above the average avian. For there was no higher calling than to serve his Mistress, who had herself become more than what her kin of flesh and blood was capable of.

Despite his unwavering loyalty, however, Owl was beginning to worry for Cassandra's well being. Even when she would send him out to hunt and let him do his own thing, he would often remain close to her, and his eyes that missed nothing would catch the woman muttering to herself, often cradling her head in her hands and looking as though she were in pain. He did not know what ailed her, nor could he ever hope to know—for he was but a bird, and she was...something greater than a human, now. She was as beyond him as he himself was beyond a field mouse. And just as a rodent could not hope to fully understand a bird of prey, he knew he could never understand what might be wrong with Cassandra. 

Owl had enough sense to understand that things were swiftly changing, though, and that Cassandra was responsible for said changes. He did not like the black rocks that now covered much of Corona, for they were unnatural and foreboding, and his animal senses screamed at him of how wrong they felt. The great pillar of light that radiated from atop the castle also bothered him, hurting his large eyes and making him feel unnerved at how it seemed to just go on forever into the night sky above. It was in his very nature to be hidden, to be invisible to his prey and to stealthily move in the pitch of night. But that light went against everything that should have been natural, and burned like a great beacon that left no room for secrecy. The world itself was now prey, and Cassandra its predator. Unlike him, however, she did not have any need for stealth. 

Again, he could not comprehend this. In his simple world of eat or be eaten, one did not flaunt themselves so openly for other predators to see, no matter how strong one was. For inevitably, there was bound to be something stronger out there, and if one was not cautious, one's carelessness could very well attract unwanted attentions...

Even if he could not quite grasp what she was trying to accomplish with her new found powers, he still felt compelled to serve her. In spite of knowing she might bring harm to whoever he might find at the end of the boy's path, and in spite of how she was almost unrecognizable to him these days, he would not abandon her. Her mission in this world was his mission. Her desires where his desires.

For Owl, who was eternally grateful for her benevolence in taking him in and caring for him when he was just a vulnerable juvenile, barely more than a hatchling, Cassandra was everything. He would not fail her; not now, not ever. 

But as he gazed down upon the moonlit nightscape below, where the boy riding upon the back of his old comrade, Fidella, Owl noticed something strange. He altered his flight pattern, circling overhead as he kept his sights on his mark intently.

Varian had stopped Cassandra's old steed at what appeared to be a crossroad of sorts, and had dismounted. From what Owl could see, there was nothing around them that could be considered out of the ordinary; certainly nothing that would point to any hidden bases or campsites where the man his Mistress loathed the most might be lurking in.

After a few minutes of watching the boy just kneeling there in the dirt conspicuously, he saw the young alchemst's annoying pet raccoon running off into the wilderness until it disappeared. Curiously, Varian did not follow it, instead climbing back onto Fidella and riding in the opposite direction at a full gallop. 

It was not often that indecision gripped Owl's heart. Being decisive was what made him an apex predator in these lands, after all. But he could feel that something was not right here, that his mark was up to no good, and he was left with a difficult choice.

Follow the raccoon, or follow the boy?

He could not afford to be circling around lazily in the skies here—he had to decide, right now, before either got too far away and he risked losing both. Oh, but what to do, what to do?? This was obviously a trick set up by that devious alchemist! Had he somehow spotted him?? No, that was impossible. Humans were practically blind compared to him, and in the dark, even more so. Then why had he sent Rudiger away like that? For what purpose had he stopped so abruptly in the middle of nowhere?

In the end, as intelligent and cunning as he might have been, Owl could only heed the direct order of his Mistress and do as she had commanded, and that had been to follow the boy. And so, that was what he did, and thought nothing more of it. 

He could not think for himself, could not break away from the order given to him, and was as inflexible as he was stealthy. There was no room for doubt or hesitation.

Why, then, did his feathers still feel ruffled at the possibility that he might have missed something crucial here?

– 

Varian spurred Fidella to ride as fast as she could without risking his own safety as he kept his focus on the dirt road ahead of him. With any luck, his plan would work, and he would divert Owl's attention to him instead of Rudiger, who would hopefully make it back to Eugene and the others without any qualms. He'd been able to hastily write out a brief note that would explain his situation to them, and why he would not be returning to his father and friends tonight. Fortunately Cassandra had not confiscated his writing tools and paper that he always had on him earlier that evening!

Although he could not know for certain that Cassandra's most loyal pet was flying somewhere overhead in the darkness, he was not going to take any chances in risking leading the avian right to their hidden fort. He still remembered the other night, when he and his father had attempted to leave the city, only to be stopped by Owl, who had been the one to drop him the invitation that had gotten him into this mess in the first place. It was likely that Cassandra would try to use the same means of tracking him again, thus, he had to lead Owl in the opposite direction and try to lose him by the morning.

Fighting back against the exhaustion that was creeping into his weary body, Varian rode for a long couple of hours or so. His destination was a good ways away from the city, outside the island kingdom proper and in a somewhat remote location. It had been a long time since he'd last been there, but he was sure it was still much as he'd left it years ago.

His eyes were getting heavier, and he cursed the fact that he had no more of his sleep-away potion to keep himself awake and keep his nightmares at bay. But he'd have bigger problems to deal with if he didn't get to where he needed to be soon—like a broken neck from falling from his saddle, should he pass out while riding on Fidella.

Eventually, he saw it in the distance: an expanse of rocky outcroppings that were visible under the pale moonlight, marking the site of an old abandoned mining facility that he had made use of in the past as a safe place to test out his more...risky inventions. Sure enough, there was no one around—but Owl didn't know that. If he was indeed spying on him, the aloof bird would hopefully assume that this was the hideout Cassandra had told him to look for and end up flying back to the castle to let her know. 

Varian tried not to think about how livid Cass would be once she discovered his deception. He held no illusions that this little ploy would keep him away from her for long, though. He'd be back at her side soon enough, and he could only image the fury in her eyes as she glared down at him with those terrible eyes of hers that both captivated and frightened him.

Would he be punished for misleading her? What if she decided to come for him herself, with a cluster of razor sharp black rocks with his name on it? He shuddered, remembering how it had taken only one to kill Hector the other day. And that had been a relatively quick death, all things considered. He wasn't sure Cass would be so merciful towards him, should she decide to end his life.

He shook his head, both to keep himself awake as well as to stop himself from going any further down that train of thought. All he could do was deal with the consequences when the time came. Right now, he needed to focus on losing Owl and settling in for the long night ahead. 

The entrance to the main mine shaft was pitch black and ominous, and, understandably, Fidella was reluctant to go forward as he brought her to a slow trot. Varian wasn't all that thrilled to spend the night in such a creepy place either, but this was the only way to ensure that they wouldn't have a mad deity paying them a visit in the dark of night to do gods knew what to them.

Varian cautiously urged his steed ahead before dismounting and leading her to the mouth of the cave like entrance. He could remember coming here during his visits to Corona to spend time with his friends, eager to start experimenting and tinkering with materials that were otherwise too dangerous to handle in more populated areas. Sometimes Rapunzel and Eugene would join him for an afternoon—Cass would be there too, the only other one who seemed to enjoy the general destruction as much as he had. 

The boyish, childlike side of him had been so eager to merely blow things up, as he had blasted through a fair chunk of rock in the past. He felt stupid and embarrassed, looking back on how thrilled he'd been when he destroyed much of the southern end of the mines with a particularly violent explosion. Now, after everything he had been through, he wanted nothing more than to simply focus on inventions that didn't involve blowing things to smithereens; even if it was more boring and mundane in comparison. 

Not that he had a choice in the matter, now that he belonged to Cassandra...

He sighed, digging out a small lantern from the saddle pack that he had been so graciously provided with by his new dark overlord. Lighting it, he helped guide the wary horse a little ways in before setting it down and slumping down to the ground himself, his back against the cold hard wall.

Riding a horse after eating so much food had definitely been a bad idea. But he'd been so hungry, and had eaten so much, more than he typically would have. Now he was paying for it, his full stomach only making him feel all the more drowsy.

He'd wait until morning before leaving, and exit through one of the other shafts just to be safe while covering his tracks. Until then, all he could do was sit here in the dark with Cassandra's old horse and struggle to stay awake. Sleep would only bring nightmares, terrible nightmares that would leave him in a cold sweat and have him screaming upon waking up.

“I don't suppose I could count on you to give me a nudge if I start to doze off, eh, girl?” Varian asked Fidella dryly, to which the mare just stared at him quizzically. He briefly wondered if she still had any loyalties to her old master like Owl clearly did, or if she somehow knew that Cassandra wasn't the same woman who had trained and cared for her anymore. Would she end up eventually leading Cass to their hideout when he inevitably rode back there with her tomorrow morning? Or would she refuse to betray the people Cass used to know as family? 

Too many questions. Too many unknown variables. For all he knew, Cass would find them no matter what, and this diversion was all for nothing. One step at a time, he kept reminding himself. He could only do so much, especially when he was without his alchemy. Once he had his tools and equipment back, he'd feel a lot better. Or, well...a bit better, anyway. All the alchemy in the world couldn't help him forget the way Cassandra had looked at him earlier, the way she glared and threatened him with the promise of making his life a living hell should he refuse to serve her.

He felt confident that Owl wouldn't try flying inside the cramped confines of the mine shaft. If he was convinced that this was indeed where Cassandra's enemies were hiding, he would not risk getting caught someplace where he could not quickly and easily fly away. It was more likely he would circle around the perimeter for a while before heading back to the castle, and then Varian could only pray that Cass would not immediately set out while he rested here, or else then he'd have to explain to her how he had tried to trick her, and she likely wouldn't take too kindly to that. Not one bit. 

The young alchemist ran his fingers along the envelope that contained Rapunzel's letter to her parents and probably Eugene and everyone else, too. He might have been able to have had Rudiger take it along with the letter detailing his delay, but he had been selfish once again in keeping it on his person, for he wanted to be the one to hand it over to the King and Queen. It made him feel like he had a purpose aside from being the bearer of bad news, and he still wanted to make up for everything he'd done to both them and their kingdom. Not that giving them a letter from their imprisoned daughter would go a long way to them forgiving him, but...well, it would be a start. He hoped. 

Varian managed to keep himself awake before the lantern dimmed and he was engulfed in darkness, and then he finally succumbed to his exhaustion and fell fast asleep. After spending so long avoiding slumber, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he would have a deep, dreamless sleep; that maybe his luck would turn around if only just for now.

But he thought wrong, as the nightmare slowly materialized before him, this time showing him something different than usual...

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad this time, as the door to his luxurious house opened and revealed not his father trapped in amber or his friends dying a horrible death, but instead it was Cassie...just his Cassie...

His beloved wife was home, and he couldn't have been any happier. 

– 

Cassandra strode silently down the long twisting corridors, a bit of a strut in her step as she whistled a merry tune and carried the shortcake that Varian hadn't eaten in one hand. Despite the admittedly bumpy events that had accumulated during the day, tonight had been a great night! She'd cowed the one person who posed the greatest threat to her into submission, and had even made the little bastard kiss the back of her hand as he pledged himself to her! That last small touch had come to her in the moment, and was the mental equivalent of kicking someone when they were already down; but oh, it had definitely done the trick in emphasizing her dominance over the young alchemist. And that had been a large part of why she had invited him to meet with her face to face—not only to inform him of what she expected from his skills, but to also show him his new lot in life; which was to serve her.

The thrill of completely and utterly destroying his meager ego and essentially making him into her obedient little pet was intoxicating. She had truly felt like a goddess, subjugating the lesser creation and giving it her divine edict to obey and adhere to. And she knew this was but a taste of what was to come, as she would soon have all of Corona bowing down to her, and then the world. Just as Varian had crumpled and accepted his place under her boot, so too would the Seven Kingdoms and beyond. Kings and Queens were prideful creatures, conceited and overestimating their own power. When they witnessed her in all of her celestial glory though, she had little doubt that they'd soil their fancy fabrics and fall to their knees in surrender without a shot being fired.

And if they did try and put up a fight out of sheer impudence? She grinned darkly at the humorous notion of anyone trying to fight back against her, for it was a futile endeavor that would only end with their crushing defeat! They would soon learn that they were no longer free from the consequences of their actions, that they were no longer above justice! She could only imagine how they were all scrambling right now in a panic to find answers as to what had happened to Corona; how their fat arrogant faces must be contorting in fear and confusion. It brought a great deal of pleasure to Cassandra to picture the tyrants and the despots, the greedy and the corrupt, all shaking in their boots once they learned just what was coming for them.

For she was coming for _all_ of them; every single pampered piece of shit that thought they had any right to rule over anyone just because they wore a crown and sat on an ornate chair. From every evil emperor, right down to the last prissy noble, they would all kneel before her and heed her commands. And for the first time in history, the world would know true peace...and everyone would know that it was she, Cassandra, The Celestial Queen and Slayer of Zhan Tiri, who had freed them from the shackles of their slavery.

She was so close now...so close to achieving her destiny... 

Surely this was what she wanted most. Right?

Surely this would put an end to the anguish in her heart that had been festering since she was but a child standing in the doorway of her mother's old cottage, watching unblinkingly as said mother rode away and left her behind forever without so much as looking back.

Yes...yes, surely this would be enough to rid herself of these wretched feelings of grief and inadequacy and abandonment. At long last, it would be _she_ who had everything: the Ultimate Power, the world at her fingertips, and of course, her best friend; the beautiful Princess Rapunzel, who would no longer be denied to her by the petty laws made by hypocritical men who frowned upon such relationships.

The only real problem at this point was Eugene and her old friends...but soon, thanks to Owl, she would know of their whereabouts and pay them all a little 'visit' to clear the air between them. She'd meant what she'd said before, when Varian had asked what her intentions were regarding their comrades. She didn't want to fight them. For all the trouble they would no doubt cause for her, they were still her friends...or rather, they were _Rapunzel's_ friends. Cassandra had forfeited those friendships in exchange for power—none of them would ever trust her or want anything to do with her ever again. Why, just the other evening, Eugene and Lance and the Brotherhood had attempted to attack her! Granted, she had just let them all down from her black rock pillar after leaving them high in the skies for several hours, but even so... They would stop at nothing to defeat her and steal Rapunzel away from her, and despite her own reservations, she could not let her weakness become her undoing. 

So that left her with few to no options in how to deal with Fitzherbert and his merry men, for Cassandra only knew violence. Sure, she could use her black rocks to detain them instead of impaling them, but then what? Rapunzel would fuss and sulk and look at her with those big green eyes full of sadness, and Cassandra would not be able to reach her heart while the blonde fretted over her former fiance and her friends.

Scaring them all away wouldn't work, either. She'd tried that the other day, and they were all still raring to go when they'd charged at her Reflection. Fear was useful against the masses, for the most part, but people such as her former friends did not falter in the face of fear, nor did they ever give in to it. 

Her swagger faded somewhat as she grit her teeth in quiet frustration. What the fuck was she going to do once she confronted them?? How could she resolve this issue peacefully so that she could move on with Rapunzel and have the happily ever after that she'd been denied all her life??

Not wanting to diminish her high spirits by dwelling on Eugene and all the problems that were tied to him, Cassandra pushed the issue to the back of her mind, albeit with no small amount of effort. Tonight was another victory to be celebrated, and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to enjoy it! Varian was now hers to command, and with all of his inventions at her disposal, she was certain she'd have a much easier time in taking over and maintaining the world. Everything was coming along wonderfully so far, all things considered. She just had to keep pushing ahead...

_You're going to lose everyone and everything that was important to you, and you're going to end up all alone, with nothing but regrets and shame to keep you company; and the guilt of what you've done will wrap around your neck like a noose as you hang yourself with your own sins—_

Cassandra forced herself to smile, just as she forced the ever present voice of the wretch from her mind. It came and went, like the ebbing of the tide—sometimes it wasn't so bad, being just a faint whisper, and she could handle it just fine. Other times, though... Other times, the handmaid kicked and clawed and thrashed about in her head, screaming her hatred of her and giving her a terrible headache. 

The wretch didn't understand that this was what it had always wanted. It was too weak and cowardly and pathetic to see that this was her destiny, and if not for her—the goddess—it would have been doomed to a life of endless failure. It would have given all of this up—Rapunzel, Corona, the fucking world—like the pitiful little bitch it was, all out of some nebulous notion of goodness or honor or decency. 

Well, fuck honor and all that useless shit. What good had it ever done for her, back when she was that empty shell of a woman?? There had been only anguish and agony, as she died a slow death with each passing day. Rapunzel would have married Eugene and forgotten all about her, and she wouldn't be able to lie to herself and pretend like their friendship would be enough for her to be happy, because she wouldn't even have that much anymore. No, that path would have been akin to choosing suicide. 

This—all of this—had been the best decision she'd ever made. This was her best self, one that would not just give up everything to make others happy while they walked all over her like a fucking doormat.

“Ms. Crowley! I trust you're faring well this evening?” Cassandra asked when she saw the curmudgeonly old woman ahead of her.

Crowley just stared at her flatly, her eyes going from her to the shortcake she was carrying. “Reasonably,” she grumbled, not bothering to elaborate. 

“Heh, that's...that's just great,” Cassandra trailed off, her grin faltering. Typical Crowley, always so _engaging_ to converse with... “Hey! You want this shortcake? My guest couldn't be bothered with it, but it's still good, I promise.”

The elderly maid raised a brow. “...I'm still going to get paid with actual money if I take this, right?” she asked with a straight face.

Cassandra blinked, then frowned. “Wha... Yes, of course you're gonna be paid!” she exclaimed. “I haven't forgotten my roots, you know. I was just as much of a handmaid as you are, if you've forgotten, so I know how it is.”

Crowley gave a snort, which might have been out of humor if she didn't know any better. 

“...What's so funny?” Cassandra demanded, too defensively. 

“You might have been a handmaid, but you weren't like the rest of us,” Crowley told her bluntly. “You were Princess Rapunzel's favorite. She always favored you above everyone else.” Her eyes studied her before she actually had the audacity to smirk. “I guess now we all know why...”

Cassandra bristled at her suggestion, her eyes narrowing into glowing crescents of displeasure. “And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?” 

Crowley gave a shrug, seemingly oblivious to the usurper's smoldering anger. Or maybe she was just beyond caring. “No need to be coy now, Cassandra. It isn't exactly some well guarded secret that the Princess had you as one of her concubines. Royalty seldom spends more time than they need to among us commoners unless they want something more from us, and the girl had you in her company more than her own fiance.”

It took a few moments for the words to sink in, but when they did, Cassandra could not stop herself from laughing. How absolutely comedic it was that some people actually thought that Raps was the type to use those who were below her as something as scandalous as a concubine! And they thought said concubine had been her, of all people! 

Oh, if only that were true, and not the petty prattling of castle gossip!

“...Thanks for that, Crowley. I needed a good laugh,” she chuckled, handing the confused older woman the shortcake. “Nice to know some things never change around here. But I'd advise you and everyone else to cease spreading such uncouth rumors in the future. It might give certain people the wrong idea of what we do here.”

Crowley gave a curt nod. “Whatever you say, _Your Majesty_. Am I dismissed, or was there some other dessert you wanted to give me?”

Cassandra waved her off. “No, that will be all. Go and retire to your quarters, and try and share that with some of the others, will you? Tell them it was from me.”

“I won't make any promises,” Crowley retorted greedily, shuffling past her. “Goodnight, Cassandra.”

The usurper watched as she disappeared from sight, shaking her head. “Yeah, goodnight to you too, you old bat,” she muttered to herself, continuing along her way.

She rounded another corner and picked up her pace before coming upon Pontius; the gaudy man standing—or rather, leaning back against the wall next to Rapunzel's door. He had his nose buried in a small, faded red book that looked to be quite old. When he heard the telltale sounds of her armored feet clicking against the smooth black floors, though, he quickly looked up and stood at attention. 

“Ah, good evening, your Majesty!” Pontius greeted with a bow. “You look positively pleased with yourself! I take it your dinner with our young Master Alchemist went well, then?”

“Exceedingly well, yes,” Cassandra replied coolly. “I made it crystal clear what I expect from him, and he is very... _eager_ to work with us now. Within the next week or so, I intend to have him fully integrated here in the castle. But I still need to get his laboratory set up and in working order...”

“That is wonderful news indeed,” Pontius grinned, clapping his hands together. “As for the boy's laboratory, you may leave it to me to see to its construction.”

Cassandra raised a brow at that. She hardly knew this man at all, aside from the fact that he wished to be her adviser and was apparently the biggest fan of the Arthurian Legend in the Seven Kingdoms. The only thing that she had really cared about was that he was an ally and not another enemy—because she had more than enough of those these days; and oh, it was a breath of fresh air to have someone in her corner who believed in her vision. Allies were likely going to be few and far between as she spread her influence across the globe, and she was not so delusional as to believe that she would be making many friends on the path she had chosen. 

But there would be some, like Pontius, who came to her not in opposition, but in allegiance. And when she was approached by would-be friends and allies, she had to be careful who to trust. She didn't want another scenario like Zhan Tiri to befall her, yet she also knew that she needed people who were genuinely loyal to her; not out of fear, but out of the true desire to follow her rule as Queen. It would be a difficult line to balance, she realized, as her enemies would far outnumber any potential allies she might gain and would likely try to sidle up to her in hopes of ridding her from the world.

Cassandra liked to think of herself as a good judge of character...or rather, she used to, before her entire life had been forcibly uprooted and flipped upside down and her self assured identity had been shattered into a million pieces. Despite that, however, she still thought she had a pretty good read on Pontius and the type of man he was. Aside from a few...eccentricities, he was like many other men she had encountered in her life: ambitious, pompous, self confident, charismatic, charming, silver tongued, and so on. She could practically smell the stifling, two faced charade that was the court upon his fanciful outdated garb; but there was more to him than those other foppish, spineless imbeciles that were a dime a dozen in any thriving kingdom.

For one, every other figure associated with Corona's court had fled once she had taken the castle and reformed the city. Pontius, however, had come directly to her and had made his desires known plainly and simply. There had been no bullshit double speak or word salad—aside from comparing her to King Arthur and all that nonsense, he had come across as sincere. What was more, he had allies of his own that shared in her vision for the future, and they all seemed to have some level of clout in one way or another. Cassandra didn't want to admit it, but at the end of the day, she had no idea how to rule a kingdom. She was a soldier, a handmaid, a lady in waiting: her whole life had been spent wielding either a sword or a hairbrush; her tasks falling between putting her life on the line by fighting villains and making sure Rapunzel's bare feet were routinely scrubbed throughout the day to be presentable at all times. Such had been her sorry life, before she had taken her destiny in her own hands and...well, done all this.

So it would be very fruitful for her to have someone who knew a thing or two about royal matters and could help steer her in the right direction from time to time. She took solace that in the end, she was the Queen, and her word was final. Having the occasional hint or advice of what to do would be all well and good, but if she felt strongly about something herself, then she would follow her instincts.

After all, her instincts had led her here, hadn't they? Sure, she was a few friends short and had gained an ever increasing amount of enemies that would only grow in time, but what she had gained was well worth any shortcomings she might have suffered. She had Rapunzel, she had the Ultimate Power, she had—

 _Yeah, you just keep telling that to yourself,_ the wretch spat scornfully in her mind. _Recite your mantra of how you fucked everyone over to get what you want, and ignore the way Rapunzel will look at you like you're a monster for the rest of her life._

“I didn't think you'd be into alchemy like the kid is,” Cassandra spoke up, her left eye twitching as she pushed the infernal voice of the wretch back down. “You got any zany inventions I should know about?”

Pontius blinked slowly before letting out a chuckle, raising his hands as he shook his head. “Who, me? An alchemist? Hah! I'm flattered you'd think that, your Majesty, but no—I am as much of an alchemist as I am a professional sword dancer from the eastern lands. That is to say, I am not nearly so graceful, nor so ingenious, as to be either. I am but a humble man of the court, with a great deal of knowledge on courtly affairs, if I might _not_ so humbly add. I merely suggested that I know a guy who knows a gal who might just know of someone who could get us a laboratory that would suit the boy's needs in a jiffy, and at a reasonable price at that.”

Cassandra grimaced, feeling foolish for jumping to such a rash conclusion like that. Of course he wasn't a fucking alchemist! If he was, then she wouldn't have had any use for that traitorous little shit Varian! 

“Oh...” she said lamely, trying to think of something to change the subject. “That is...good to know, then. See to it that you reach out to this contact of yours as soon as possible.” Her eyes fell down to the book he had been reading. “...What kind of book is that?” she asked awkwardly.

If Pontius was put off by her odd behavior, he didn't show it. Rather, he just beamed at the chance to talk about one of his interests. “Why, the kind meant for reading, of course!” he laughed, holding the little book up proudly for her to see. 'Fables, Myths and Legends', the worn cover read; the words printed in a lofty old English font. By the looks of it, it must have been as old as he was, if not older. Pontius only looked to be in his early to mid thirties, while the book itself could easily be passed off as a quarter or even half a century in age.

Then again, what the hell did she know about books?? The only fond memories she'd had of them didn't even involve reading any herself; but rather having her father sometimes read stories to her of heroes and adventure and glory when she was just a little girl. And then there was Rapunzel, who read all manner of stories, even going so far as to attempt to write a few of her own from time to time. Cassandra briefly remembered sitting behind the Princess as she tended to her hair one morning as said Princess studiously went about writing page after page of a book she had started, which she had titled: 'The Wayward Misadventures of Ronan the Roamin' Coronan and Alice the Callus Malice'.

From what she could recall, Ronan had been a wacky caricature of Eugene in his days as a rogue, while Alice had been a not so subtle caricature of Cassandra herself; right down to her side sword and lucky halberd. Apparently Rapunzel had drawn her inspiration from watching the two of them bicker and feud between each other, and had decided to write out her own frustrations due to the fact that she had never been able to get the two of them to bond as well as she had previously hoped.

It hadn't taken very long for the two of them to decipher who the two protagonist's identities had been 'inspired' from. Eugene's only real complaint had been that Rapunzel hadn't depicted 'Ronan' to be handsome enough, but Cassandra had been pleased with the character of 'Alice', who was indeed callus, and was quite the malice, from what little snippets she had gleaned.

For some reason she could not quite understand, it hurt her heart as she remembered the utterly ridiculous and stupid memory. Rapunzel didn't even finish the damn book—they'd all put their lives in Corona on hold when they had left for the Dark Kingdom back then. Funny, how it all felt like a lifetime ago when she had been able to just walk around the city without anyone noticing her. Now, if she did so much as take a stroll outside, she had no doubt people would run into their homes and lock their doors and shut their windows in terror. And all because she had lost her temper—once! Just one small mistake, and she was labeled as a villain! If it had been Rapunzel who'd done it, everyone would have forgiven her after a day, tops! But because she wasn't a perfect little Princess, that meant—

“...And then there is my favorite tale of them all: The Legend of King Arthur of Camelot!” Pontius was saying rather exuberantly, flipping through his book reverently as if it was the god damned holy bible. When had he started talking about which stories he liked the most?? Had she really spaced out to the point where she was dwelling on some random memory from long ago that meant nothing?? Fuck! What was _wrong_ with her?? Where was her focus??

“That's...nice,” Cassandra bit out slowly, trying to at least sound like she was engaged. “How did it go with Raps—I-I mean, Princess Rapunzel? Did you manage to sort through all of those notes and get them resolved?” She inquired, mentally berating herself for referring to Rapunzel in such a casual manner. She was supposed to be the Queen—she should be more formal and professional sounding. Especially when speaking to her subjects. 

Pontius took the abrupt change of topics in stride, though she noticed a hint of hesitation cross his normally calm and cool demeanor as he replied. “Ah, yes... The Princess and I made great progress, your Majesty. We got along just swimmingly... She is a sharp one, I tell you. Very smart, very clever, our dear Princess Rapunzel. Quite astute, I might add. Her idea of mending the people's trust and favor is definitely unconventional, but I dare say it was a stroke of genius!”

“Do you think it will really work?” Cassandra asked, wanting to know if this was all just a waste of time or not. She believed in Rapunzel, truly, she did...but the girl was far too optimistic and naive when it came to real world problems. She wouldn't have been surprised if the blonde had demanded her to write everyone in Corona their own personal apology letters, complete with a big 'I'm sorry' at the end of each one. 

“I believe it will...with a little rework and ingenuity,” Pontius added with a wink. “Princess Rapunzel has lain the foundation, and all credit should go to her...but with my own minor addition, the people will be cheering for you and will be more than happy to attend your coronation.”

Cassandra rubbed her chin, intrigued. “What exactly are you planning?” she inquired curiously. “And speak plainly and to the point. I wish to retire for the night and join my fiance in her—our—bedchambers.”

“Of course, your Majesty,” Pontius assured her smoothly, tucking his little book into one of his many pockets. “I shan't keep you from your wife to be for long. You see, I believe that her Highness had the right idea—sometimes, you have to throw a proverbial bone to the people to keep them happy. And you'd be surprised how far a gesture of goodwill might take you in winning their approval, believe me. I am aware that I am not yet your adviser in any official capacity, but I would 'suggest' that tomorrow morning, you should personally deliver each and every reparation to those in need across the city.”

Cassandra balked at his words, unable to process their absurdity for a moment. “You cannot be serious...” she growled in disbelief. “That...that would take hours...the entire day, if I was lucky! You would have me be reduced to a mere mailman, or some kind of Saint Nicholas figure who hands out free money to those ungrateful--”

“Now, now, my Queen...allow me to further elaborate,” Pontius interjected as he held up his hands in an effort to placate the irate usurper. “Just think about the benefits of personally being there to help our fellow citizens. Imagine the look on their faces morphing from uncertainty to expressions of pure joy and relief upon being visited by their new Queen! You would be a hero in their eyes, I'm sure of it. Someone who could admit to their past mistakes and not only own up to them, but make up for them as well. Did you not say earlier in the kitchens that you wanted to put this all behind you and move forward? Well, just consider this as a means to do so.”

Cassandra ruminated on his words carefully. She liked the idea of being a hero, of being admired and revered by the people. But this sounded like something Rapunzel would be more fit to do—everyone loved her, after all, and she would be the perfect person to roll out into the city while delivering happiness and hope and joy to the people of Corona. Everyone would just run away and hide if she did it herself...

Unless she played her cards right.

“I shall consider it, then,” she conceded after a time. “One way or another, it must be done. But tell me, Pontius...how is Rapunzel faring? Did she get enough to eat earlier? Has she gone to bed yet?” 

She tried to keep the worry out of her voice, but failed quite spectacularly. Her worry only increased as she saw Pontius wince at the mention of the blonde's well being, and a cold fury began to churn in her chest.

“Ah...well...about that,” Pontius started with a nervous chuckle, but trailed off as he saw the look in the dark Queen's eyes.

“...What happened.” It wasn't a question. It was a demand; her voice going low and quiet as she took a dangerous step towards the man.

“Her Highness became rather...distraught when we were discussing some of the details of our future endeavors, I'm afraid,” Pontius explained calmly so as not to agitate the clearly distressed woman any further. 

“What sort of 'details'?” Cassandra pressed, her glowing eyes narrowing.

“Nothing too dark or crass, I assure you. I was merely trying to explain to her the importance of Corona's sovereignty, and how it would be best for the world for it to expand to all corners. Why, I was only mirroring your own grand speech from the other day...perhaps not word for word, but my intent was the same.” He raised a brow as he regarded her, almost suspiciously. “You...ah, _did_ make your plans known to the Princess already, correct? Because she did not seem to be quite as 'on board' with all this as I had previously assumed...”

Cassandra glared at him, but her anger didn't hold, and quickly diffused as she wilted with the realization that it had not been Pontius who had caused Rapunzel to become wrought with worry and anguish, but herself. For it was her own ambitions that the blonde had heard from him that had caused her to recoil in disgust—Raps had always been too soft for her own good, never able to see that sometimes, you had to use force to make things better in the long run.

“Not entirely, no...” she conceded reluctantly. “Princess Rapunzel is delicate...no, that's not the right word. That girl can be downright bullheaded when she wants to be. She's just...sensitive, is all. I would have you refrain from divulging any more such details to her, Pontius. While I am confident that she will eventually come around, it will take time for her to adjust. You understand what I'm saying, right?”

Pontius kept his expression neutral as he nodded. “Yes, of course, your Majesty...” he told her quietly. “I should have known better than to discuss such heavy, burdensome topics with such a sensitive young soul as our dear Princess. It shall not happen again. However...”

“However?” Cassandra echoed, her eyes flashing with outrage.

“...You should not underestimate Her Highness,” he finished quickly. “I don't have to tell you of all people that she is special, I'm sure. But if I might be so bold, I would advise that you not count her out of your future designs. Young and naive and inexperienced as she may be, I've seldom seen such a raw talent in all my years...”

Cassandra rolled her eyes. She was all too aware of how 'gifted' Rapunzel was, and was frankly sick and tired of hearing about how much better she was than everyone else. In all her time being acquainted with the long lost Princess of Corona, everyone had given a nonstop litany of praise and adoration for Rapunzel. Anything and everything she did was practically considered a momentous event, and she could do no wrong in the eyes of the people who all but worshiped her. It was always Rapunzel did this, isn't she so amazing?? Or Rapunzel did that, what a paragon! And all the while, Cassandra could do nothing but trail behind her, trapped in her shadow as everyone knew her best as 'the handmaid who tends the Princess' hair'. 

Rapunzel was, funnily enough, just like the sun—everyone in her life circled around her; and if Cassandra hadn't taken the Moonstone back in the Dark Kingdom, she was certain that she would have never broken free from the blonde's orbit. 

Rapunzel would have taken all the glory, all the praise, and Cassandra would have gone right back to cleaning up after her as a glorified house maid who occasionally acted as a meat shield for the infinitely more important Princess. No one would have ever listened to her woes if she spoke them—she'd be labeled as just 'jealous', or simply written off as not knowing her place in life. And everyone's place was beneath Rapunzel...just as everyone was beneath the sun, high up in the sky; as unreachable and unattainable as the flower child herself. 

Maybe that was why everyone hated her now. She'd snatched their sun out of the heavens for herself, like some greedy entity from beyond the stars. She'd proven to them that a mere, lowly handmaid could become a Queen; a goddess. Their hatred of her could have been due to their jealousy, for Cassandra knew what it was to be jealous, in spite of telling herself for years that she was not.

But she had been. And even now, after taking everything for herself and all but ruining her best friend's life, the embers of that envy still burned hotly.

“You're right,” she said simply. “Princess Rapunzel is very...special. I do not intend to keep her in the dark. On the contrary...I will be sure to make her _intimately_ involved in all matters, right down to what colors will be best for our new flag. I'm thinking black and blue, with a hint of gold. What do you think?”

Pontius slowly clasped his hands together as he forced a smile, his face clearly straining from the effort to not grimace. “Ah...that sounds just... _lovely,_ your Majesty,” he told her. “It would truly reflect your own color palette, and remind everyone who is not yet flying our flag that the time for their surrender is nigh.”

“Yeah. That sounds about right.” Cassandra said casually. “I will have an answer regarding the means in which Corona will be getting their 'reparations' in the morning. Until then, I would advise you to go and get some sleep. You're dismissed. Find a room—there's plenty to choose from, now—and settle in.”

“I shall do just that,” Pontius said, giving a stiff bow. “Goodnight, your Majesty. May your sleep be restful.”

Cassandra was about to remark how she didn't require sleep anymore, what with being a Celestial Being now and all, but decided she didn't have the patience to explain once more to someone that she was beyond the scope of the mortal coil and all of its limitations. 

Instead, she just gave a noncommittal grunt before stepping past him and opening the door to Rapunzel's bedchambers, and summarily shut it behind her once she was inside. After spending much of the afternoon preparing for her dinner date with Varian and suffering through the annoying little alchemist's company during the evening, she was more than eager to finally return to her beloved's side.

And yet, as she walked into her room dimly lit by candlelight, a sense of apprehension inexplicably washed over her. As much as she wanted to see Rapunzel again, she was not looking forward to the way the blonde looked at her with those eyes full of sadness and loss and grief. Every time she looked at her like that, Cassandra could feel her resolve crumbling, bit by bit, and the strength of the wretch increased ever so slightly as well. 

It was maddening! Why should she feel guilty for taking what was rightfully hers?? Why should she feel bad for finally attaining her destiny?? 

She shook her head, pushing such conflicting thoughts out of her mind and putting on a smile that she hoped wouldn't unsettle her wife to be. This was a good night, she reminded herself yet again. This was a time to unwind and relax with her fiance, just the two of them. The outside world didn't matter right now, along with all its problems that weighed down upon her spiked shoulders. All that mattered was getting closer to Rapunzel, the love of her life, the girl she would marry and spend the rest of eternity with. All of their problems and pain and anguish would be long forgotten one day, many years from now, and they would look back on these early days of the new age and laugh about how trivial it had all turned out to be. And then they'd kiss and hold each other and neither of them would even bother to remember Eugene, who would be long dead and forgotten by then. 

If only she could fast forward to that point in time, she thought ruefully. 

But before she could look back and appreciate all of her accomplishments, she had to actually accomplish those things in the here and now. Yes, everyone's opinion on her right now may have been skewed towards the negative, but that would soon change! She had to remain determined! This was her destiny! This was her glorious path to legend! 

This was the Age of Cassandra! 

“Sorry I'm back so late, Raps,” she started jovially, as if she'd just come home from an average day at work. “You know how Varian is—always going from one barely understandable tangent into another. Anyway, I really missed y--”

What ever other rambling nonsense she might have tried to think up died in her throat, and her brittle smile that she'd propped up to try and mollify her Sunshine fell apart as she looked across the room to see Rapunzel slumped over her desk in a fitful state of slumber.

Without making a sound, Cassandra floated slowly, almost hesitantly, over to the sleeping Princess as if she was somehow dangerous and must be approached with the utmost caution. 

She had passed out with her quill still in her dainty little hand, with black ink having dried and stained over her nimble fingers. Her hair was a mess of golden rivulets that spilled seemingly everywhere, unruly and unrestrained. And her breathing was uneven and almost shuddering, as if she was in the midst of a nightmare.

Her armored feet touched back down upon the floor silently, and she looked down to see a plethora of parchments scattered haphazardly on the desk. Some of them had even fallen off and now rested at the poor girl's bare feet. Cassandra leaned down to pick them up, and in the midst of doing so, she froze as she came face to face with Pascal; the little lizard sitting on the shoulder of the sleeping Princess and giving her the most displeased glare he was capable of making.

Cassandra tried returning his glare with one of her own, but found she simply didn't have the anger necessary to match the reptile's. She wasn't tired, but...she certainly felt drained. It had taken a considerable amount of control and resolve in dealing with Varian the way she had earlier, and she'd been lucky to only have one 'episode' with the wretch in that time. As different as they were, both in the past and especially now in the present, he'd still been her friend at one point. She'd been relentless in her cruelty towards him, pushing him harder and harder in hopes that he'd break before she had no choice but to start using more physical means in order to sway him. 

“Yeah, I know,” she muttered under her breath, scooping up the parchments and rising back to her feet. “I'm a terrible person, and you'd probably bite the hell out my hand if I tried to touch you.”

Pascal didn't blink as he remained perfectly still, glaring up at her. Likely, he was upset at how Rapunzel was in such a sorry state, thanks to her. And really, she couldn't argue...if one could even argue with an animal, of course. This was all her doing, and she wasn't sure how to cope with that fact.

“I didn't intentionally try to upset her,” she growled defensively, as if he had just said something to condemn her horrid behavior. “But she has to learn that things are different, now. She doesn't get to order me around anymore. _I'm_ in charge now, and if anything, she should be taking commands from me! That's how this whole ascension thing works! I'm the Queen; the one at the very top, and that means above even her. She...she should be _grateful_ that I am allowing all these ridiculous concessions from her! I must be the most benevolent usurper in history, conceding to the wishes of a frail little Princess!”

Cassandra paused as she heard a quiet groan escape from Rapunzel, and she immediately fell silent once more. Heaving a great sigh, she gently gathered the sleeping beauty into her arms, not wanting her to wake up in pain like last time from slumbering in such a poor position. 

Funnily enough, this was not the first time she'd had to carry her to her bed. In the past, when she was still just a weak mortal, Cassandra could remember many nights in which Rapunzel pushed herself to the edge of exhaustion as she obsessively labored over a painting or some other artsy nonsense. She'd paint or write or build as if she were a girl possessed, until her willowy body practically collapsed and she fell fast asleep where she'd sat. 

And every time, without fail, her faithful handmaid had been there to carry her to bed and tuck her in snugly. Some things never changed, it seemed, as Cassandra did just that; tending to her as carefully as possible. 

She laid her down and delicately pulled the blanket over her, and just...paused there, as she hovered over her prone form. It never failed to take her breath away and cause her heart to beat a little faster when ever she'd look at her and take in her beauty, and to be this close, all alone, in such a familiar setting as this... Oh, how it brought back memories. The early days, when she'd lamented her fate of being resigned to take care of some spoiled, weird little bratty Princess; only for said Princess to chip away at her armor, day by day, until somehow, impossibly, they became best friends. The months had gone by, and she'd grown to treasure her time with Rapunzel. Through all the chores of brushing her river of hair and getting her dressed and keeping her room up to royal standards, she had discovered a deep fondness for the girl who seemingly had everything.

The universe, or the gods, or whatever else might have been out there had a cruel sense of humor by making her fall in love with someone who was meant for another, and never for herself. As much as she loathed to admit it, Cassandra knew that without the Ultimate Power, she never would have broken free from the stifling shackles of fate to take Rapunzel for herself and ease the anguish in her heart. Nay, she would not have been brave enough to have even confessed to her how much she needed her in her life. Without this gift she had stolen from the heavens, she would have just let it all fall through her fingers...

Her face slowly descended down, like the moon dipping into the horizon, and she breathed in her beloved's scent deeply; her nose buried in the blonde's wild golden mane. She smelled wonderful, as always—like a mix of fresh berries, or maybe some other kind of fruity aroma. Cassandra never quite could put her finger on what it was precisely, but she found it didn't matter. Rapunzel smelled like Rapunzel, and it was the best scent in the world to the lovelorn older woman.

She gently caressed the contour of her pretty face; the obsidian of her clawed hand briefly peeling back to allow her to touch her soft skin with her own milky white flesh. It had been so long since she had done this simple act of just touching, for the Moonstone had kept her body fully encased ever since she first took it for herself a year or so ago. And ever since then, she had not once removed her armored carapace, not even for a mundane and harmless act such as this.

It felt so good, to just...touch again; to feel with her own skin rather than the hard black rocks that had assimilated into her very being. She wanted to feel more...so much more...

Her lips brushed against Rapunzel's forehead as she kissed it softly. With a sudden heaviness in her heart, she realized that she was going to be alone all night as her Princess slept. All of Corona would be sleeping by now as well, and since she herself could no longer slumber, she would be spending every night all by herself. The realization only made her feel numb: what was she going to do until the morning? It wasn't like she could keep Rapunzel up all night to keep her company; the girl needed her rest. 

Cassandra lingered at Rapunzel's bedside for a long time, just staring down at her with a mixture of longing and anxiousness; wishing she'd wake up sooner rather than later. This silence was grating on her nerves, and more than that, it was dangerous. Without any sort of distractions to keep her mind busy, the wretch would stir from the depths of her psyche and begin tormenting her once again. Frowning, she eventually stood back up and began pacing; Pascal watching her from his perch above Rapunzel's luxurious bed with concerned eyes.

“We'll have a grand coronation...that'll get everyone warmed up to the idea of the wedding,” Cassandra murmured quietly to herself, attempting to keep herself busy with thoughts of what was to come rather than dwell on her past and all its woes. “I'll execute Andrew and the other Saporians...that should garner me even more support from the people. They'll cheer at their deaths, and they'll thank me for doing what Frederick was too weak to do himself. I'll put Varian to work soon enough, and when we're all ready and fully loaded, we'll have the edge to take on the Seven Kingdoms should they decide to reject the peace my new Corona will bring... Yes...yes, and then, I'll...”

It was as she was pacing that she saw it—there, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror at Rapunzel's vanity. Only it was not the reflection of the goddess she had become, with her blue-gold locks and impenetrable armor and fierce glowing eyes that could pierce through anyone foolish enough to defy her. 

Instead, glaring back at her was none other than the wretch itself; with its plain black hair and garbed in its traditional handmaid's dress. Its dull eyes held no celestial light in them, but rather scorn and hatred that burned just as brightly. 

The sight of her former self, standing there in the mirror, was enough to cause the immovable usurper to jump and step back in fright. This...this could not be! 

“How many more nights do you think she'll cry herself to sleep because of you?” the wretch snarled, its voice no longer sounding like a muffled echo that she had kept suppressed in her subconscious. Now, it was speaking directly towards her, and with the added effect of it standing in the mirror, Cassandra could do nothing but gawk in disbelief and horror. “She's already cried from your absence over the past year, and now her tears flow all the more freely from your actions here.”

Cassandra blinked several times, rubbing at her eyes to try and make the cursed apparition disappear. When that didn't work, she felt her anger beginning to bubble up yet again. How dare this coward show itself to her! How dare this worthless husk speak to her in such a manner!

“It's not my fault...” she insisted, her voice sounding weaker than she had intended. “I'm...I'm doing the best I can, god damn it! Why must you torment me so?! Without me, she would still be with Eugene! Is that what you want?? To lose her forever and be forgotten?!”

The wretch shook its head slowly, looking at her as if she were some pitiable creature and not the sublime deity that she clearly was. “I only wanted her to be happy...even if that meant we could never be together, even if we ended up growing further apart, I'd still only want her happiness above all else. That is what it is to love someone... You put their own well being above your own, even if it hurts; even if it means your paths never touch--”

“You shut the fuck up!” Cassandra cried, holding her hands over her ears to drown out the calm and measured voice of her former self. “I'm not listening to you; not anymore, not ever again! This is who I am now... Now, and forever! After everything I've done, do you really think I'd just give it all up?? Rapunzel is finally mine...I can be with her, just as I've always wanted to be. And you would have me just send her right back into Eugene's arms!”

“Do you even hear yourself??” the wretch shot back lividly, “Rapunzel isn't yours, nor is she Eugene's, or anyone else's! She is not some commodity to be owned! She is her own person who decides who she wants to be with. The only thing you've done is take away her choice, and have decided for her. This is not love. This is a captive being held against her will by her captor, just like Mother--”

“Oh, don't you _dare_ compare me to her!” Cassandra seethed, trembling with rage at this point. “I am _nothing_ like Gothel! Rapunzel is not my prisoner, she's...she's just...”

But she couldn't find the words, couldn't think clearly enough to finish her own train of thought. All she could do was glare impotently at the handmaid, her vision becoming distorted with a red haze of hatred.

“Actually, you're right. If anything, you're _worse_ than Gothel. You have ruined many of the lives you once swore to protect. You bullied and threatened and coerced a boy barely older than a child into doing your bidding, like some black hearted villain from one of Rapunzel's books. Is this the destiny of greatness you've sought after all your life?? How long will it be until you lose your cool entirely and lash out? All it takes is one moment—one mistake, one lapse in judgment, one outburst—to end up killing someone. What if Varian attempted to stop you with one of his inventions? Would you be able to control yourself from ripping his father apart while he was helpless to do anything but watch? Or how about Eugene? He's going to make his move, sooner or later. What will you do if you catch him trying to take back Rapunzel? Let me guess—you'll either tear him to shreds with black rocks, or incinerate him with the Sundrop. Or maybe you'd kill him slowly, making him die just a little bit every day, until there's nothing left of who he used to be? 

You've become so twisted over the past year, letting Zhan Tiri warp and manipulate you like putty. She's convinced you that anger is the only way to get what you want, and now the only thing you can feel anymore is anger and rage and hate. And now that you got what she told you you wanted, you're nothing more than a mindless beast trying to piece back together the fragments of what it is to be human. If you don't stop this madness soon, it will only lead to more suffering. 

You can't deny it, nor deny me, forever. Rapunzel will suffer most of all, watching you spiral deeper into the pit you've dug yourself into. She'll cry and plead and beg on her hands and knees for you to stop, but you won't stop, will you? You'll take away everyone and everything from her until she has nothing left, in the hopes that one day she will look at you the same way she looks at Eugene. But you know that will never happen. She'll just become an empty husk, numb and mute, unable to cope with the fact that her best friend has ruined her life and has become a fucking monster. And by that time she won't even resist when you crawl over her limp body and use her for your own sick desires. She'll just lie there and take it, without so much as a 'no, please stop' or 'don't, you're hurting me'. Because who can stop you? One day you will walk into this very room and find her strung up with her own hair, used as a noose to end her miserable life and to get away from you. Her blood will be on your hands, and there won't be damn thing you can do to save her! 

DO YOU HEAR ME, CASSANDRA?? I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU BE THE DEATH OF HER. I'M GOING TO STOP YOU FOR GOOD. I'M GOING TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT. I'M GOING TO--”

A wordless scream of anguish and despair tore from Cassandra's lips, and as if to prove her reflection right, she furiously lashed out with a clawed black hand; smashing the mirror before her into several tiny shards. The wretch disappeared, its voice going silent once again, but its words still echoed in her mind; haunting her. 

She leaned heavily against the vanity, trying to catch her breath as her heart pounded in her chest. Why was she trembling?? Why did her eyes sting with tears?? Where was all this coming from?? None of this made sense! Tonight had been a success, and she would soon have Eugene's location and snuff out any potential threat he might have posed before he could even so much as—

“...Nnng... Cass?” A very sleepy sounding voice called out to her, shattering her out of her reverie.

Shit.

Cassandra whirled around, eyes wide with surprise before she mentally scolded herself for her foolishness. Her little meltdown here had caused Rapunzel to be woken up most rudely! 

“Wha...what was that loud noise?” Rapunzel asked, rubbing at her eyes wearily. 

“Erm...I, uhh...” Cassandra grit her teeth, frantically trying to come up with a plausible explanation as to why the mirror at the vanity was now utterly destroyed without revealing to her that she had tried to attack her own reflection like some crazy lunatic. “...I saw a bug on the mirror, and I swatted it a bit too hard...” she explained lamely. “I'll have your mirror replaced tomorrow.”

Rapunzel sat there in her over sized bed, looking so very small and vulnerable; especially with how her hair was falling over her face. “...A bug?” she asked incredulously. 

Cassandra nodded quickly. “Yeah, it was a real big son of a bitch. Probably poisonous, too. Luckily I was here to kill it before it had a chance to get close to you.”

Rapunzel blinked slowly before swaying a bit, clearly still half asleep. “...But Corona doesn't have any poisonous insects...” she yawned. “I read about it in a book...there aren't any kinds of insects that can bite or sting with poison anywhere close...”

“Well, I didn't want to take any chances,” Cassandra bit out irately. “Go back to sleep, Raps. You gotta start going to bed when you're supposed to, or else you're just going to keep falling asleep where you shouldn't be.”

“Is...is Varian okay?” the blonde asked, not seeming to listen to her advice. “You didn't...do anything to him, did you?”

“Varian ate his dinner while we talked about the future, and then I loaned him Fidella so that he could ride back to wherever the others are,” Cassandra told her briskly, not wanting to get into any details. “The boy left safe and sound. I would never hurt him...or anyone else.”

_Liar._

“I'm...glad,” Rapunzel said, stifling another yawn. “Ohh...but...I didn't finish sorting out everyone's notes from the other day...”

Cassandra snorted derisively, in no mood to put up with the barely awake Princess and her ridiculous projects. “That's enough, Raps. I'm sorry I woke you up like that, but you need your rest.”

“But...I promised...” Rapunzel argued stubbornly, flopping forward in an attempt to crawl out of bed. “I promised to help them as soon as possible... I need to finish this...I need to...keep my word...”

Watching her struggling to get up in spite of her exhaustion was heartbreaking, to say the least, and the earlier words of the wretch buzzed around in Cassandra's mind like a swarm of annoying insects. Worse still, it was right—Rapunzel was suffering because of her by pushing herself too hard. It was just the kind of person she was; putting everyone else's well being before her own, even to her own detriment. 

But she no longer possessed the sustaining powers of the Sundrop to balance out her overly giving nature. She was only human, and humans were fragile creatures; so easily damaged and prone to break down over time.

_I won't let you be the death of her..._

Cassandra's brow creased with worry as her feet carried her swiftly to Rapunzel's bedside. No...she wasn't going to let it come to that. Not after everything she had gone through to get to this point. Not after everything she had done to finally be with her best friend. She wasn't about to let her beloved run herself ragged when she herself was a Celestial Being; boundless and immortal and never tiring.

“Rapunzel...please,” she pleaded softly, her hands coming up to gently rest upon the girl's shoulders. “You shouldn't be carrying everyone's burdens all by yourself like this...especially not in the state you're in. I need you to go back to sleep now, okay?”

“But...I promised...” the Princess mumbled, sagging against her. Cassandra felt her hardened heart cracking as she held her there, her arms slowly coming to wrap around the willowy blonde. It felt so wrong to hold such a soft and warm little thing like Raps, when she herself was such a rough and cold creature; like a living statue cradling a living doll. 

“I'll do the rest,” she murmured, surprising herself. 

Rapunzel looked up at her in disbelief. “...Really?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper. 

Cassandra couldn't blame her for her skepticism, as much as it stung. From the start, she had expressed nothing but disdain and mockery for Rapunzel's desperate plan to bring relief to Corona and had even said that it was her problem to resolve; as she wanted nothing to do with it. 

She still thought it was stupid...but even Pontius was pushing for Rapunzel's idea, and he was supposedly a knowledgeable man who knew how these sorts of things worked, more or less. Of course, it was not his opinion that had swayed her into doing this simple act of kindness. No, the reason she was going to finish this endearing girl's work was because she loved her. And that love, above all else, was why she had suffered and sacrificed so much in the first place. 

“Yeah, really,” she affirmed, trying to sound more enthused than she really was for her benefit. “You already did most of the work anyway, so it's not like I can't handle the leftovers. It's pretty simple stuff for a former handmaid, I would think.” 

Rapunzel smiled tiredly, and it was such a welcome sight to the mentally distraught usurper, who wanted nothing more than to win her heart. “Thanks, Cass...” she said, yawning once more despite her best efforts not to. “I...I knew there was more in you...”

Cassandra did not reply as the Princess drifted off to sleep, leaving her all by her lonesome once again. She gently tucked her back into her bed, ruminating on her words; particularly those last ones. 

_...Don't you dare disappoint her,_ the wretch warned; its voice now distant but still filled with fire.

With a heavy sigh, she left her fiance's side and returned to the desk where the stacks of parchments awaited. She briefly considered the idea of ordering Pontius to do this menial task that a Queen such as herself should not be bothered with, but...no. No, she had assured Rapunzel that she would do this herself, and that was just what she was going to do. 

Cassandra awkwardly sat down in the wooden chair, hoping that the added weight from her black rock armor wouldn't break it and send her falling to the floor unceremoniously on her ass. Not only would it be humiliating, but it would surely cause Rapunzel to wake up once more, and she vowed that she would never disturb her love's slumber ever again. 

“Okay...” she grumbled, sifting through the papers slowly. “Looks like the gist of this is to just...read each person's list of damages, and judge how much to compensate them from that. Easy enough...”

She read through one, then another, and another; her frown deepening with each passing note. “Hmph...I can barely read this bastard's chicken scratch,” she complained under her breath. “And he's asking for an awful lot for just a damaged roof and a broken door... God, how many of these people are trying to take advantage of you, Raps?? It's not like I flattened the entire city... There can't be _this_ many people who were affected by my black rocks...”

But as she continued to flip through each Coronan's list of grievances, Cassandra could not deny that she had, in fact, damaged many people's lives from her outburst the other day. She had felt betrayed by Rapunzel when Varian had shot her with his amber gun, as she had been on the verge of asking her for forgiveness and surrendering herself to her. After being attacked without any provocation, however, had caused her snap; and she had lost control of herself in her rage. Everyone had run from her...including Rapunzel. 

_Zhan Tiri got to you..._ The words of the wretch echoed in her head faintly. _She brought out the worst in you...twisted you into this fiend...and now you are but a slave to your own anger..._

Cassandra paused as she noticed she was gripping the quill too tightly, threatening to break it. The past year she had spent in near isolation had been such a blur. Alone and lost, confused and uncertain, the ghostly little warlock had given her the means of harnessing the power of the Moonstone she had so impulsively stolen. But more than that, she had given her a more definitive purpose, and like the desperate flailing of a drowning person, she took the devil's hand in her own and had closed her eyes and ears to its evils.

Because without a clear purpose, without a destiny she could see on the distant horizon, Cassandra knew she was nothing. What was the point of going on without something to aspire to? Why bother to continue living when your life was a sham, devoid of anything meaningful; and the one person you truly loved and connected to more than any other was drifting further and further away, beyond your pitiful reach and deaf to your screams begging for them to stay close?

Zhan Tiri might have been a traitorous little bitch in the end who had attempted to steal what was rightfully hers, but at the same time, Cassandra was not so sure she would have gotten this far without the devious imp's aid. There were many times over the past year when she had doubted her path, doubted her own actions, and feared that she had gone too far. She came so close, so many times, to just giving up and returning to Corona—to Rapunzel—with her tail between her legs like a defeated dog. She even remembered rehearsing to herself what she'd say, which had amounted to little more than begging for forgiveness and groveling for mercy at Rapunzel's and everyone else's feet. 

That's what the wretch would have done: beg, like a good dog, and continue to follow the commands of her master. Rolling over, jumping through hoops, fetching everything she was ordered to fetch... 

But every time she had been tempted to cave and go home back to her familiar life of servitude and painful yearning, Zhan Tiri had been there to stop her; to remind her of why she was doing this in the first place. She would tell her, time and again, that she could never go back, that there would be no forgiveness waiting for her even if she tried to return, and that the only way to go now was forward. Her honeyed words would coax her into a state of comfort as she assured her that her anger was justified, and that using it would be the only way to get what she wanted. Not love, not compassion, not friendship or empathy or kindness—no. None of that had ever been enough.

Anger. Rage. Hatred. Fury. These were what had made it possible to turn her wildest dreams into reality. That red hot feeling, deep in her chest, burning like a furnace. That livid thrum that made her feel like she could tear through a mountain to get what she wanted on the other side. The way her entire being seemed to pulse with power, making her feel as though she were a living flame, a force of nature...

_Demon..._

It was so difficult to control herself at times, however. While Zhan Tiri had helped her in unlocking the true abilities of the Moonstone, she might as well have broken a dam, for that was what it felt like at times when she lost her temper and could see only red. 

_Beast..._

But that didn't mean the wretch was right. She'd simply just have to learn to control herself better. A simple enough feat, one she was sure she could handle without much hassle. All that was needed was more...restraint. Surely she could manage that...

Cassandra briefly glanced into what remained of the mirror she had shattered earlier. As she stared into its fragmented surface, she did not see the handmaid, as she had seen before. It was just her reflection, showing the image of a brooding goddess who had gone from having nothing to taking everything for herself. She was brimming with power and had a frightful visage, and was definitely not one to be trifled with. 

The reflection of what she had become should have brought her some measure of confidence or pride or comfort. Instead, she felt nothing; nothing except an indescribable sense of sadness that gnawed at her heart.

_Monster..._

She returned her focus to her work, giving the papers her full attention so as to distract herself from thinking any further about...everything. And so she read through each name, added up an estimate of how much the damages would cost in each house or property, and kept an eye on what would be left in the royal treasury once Rapunzel's little reparation project was done. Luckily, Corona was currently enjoying a bit of a surplus in these prosperous times, and if she used these funds wisely, it wouldn't put too much of a dent in their economy. Soon, of course, money and economies and the greed that drove much of civilization would be a thing of the past. Once the world was fully under her control, she would usher in a golden age, a veritable paradise on earth. No one would go hungry ever again, nor would they rob or maim or kill each other over petty squabbles like territory or religious disputes.

Everyone, from everywhere, from all walks of life would praise and revere her for her sublime benevolence. All she had to do now to get to that shining future was just...forge ahead. She'd find a way to deal with Eugene and her old friends in a non-violent, non-murdery way in order to appease Rapunzel and quell any reservations the blonde still carried regarding her and their impending marriage. The Seven Kingdoms would fall in line, one way or another—honestly, she was less concerned about that part than she was about winning her Princess over. And then of course there was the greater world at large, with its various sorcerers and witches and magical weapons that might prove to be more of a challenge in subduing. Still, she had no doubt that they would all fall before her might. Any worldly magics and weapons that they threw at her would be no match for the Ultimate Power, for it was beyond this earthly plane and thus was far greater than whatever meager fireballs or ice crystals of some stupid wizard could cast.

Cassandra managed to smile wanly as she scribbled and calculated and made notes on the side. It made her feel better when she imagined getting her hands dirty with the real heavy lifting of her plans instead of being cooped up in here and having to deal with Eugene and the rest of those fools. Soon, it would all be over, and she could finally bask in her complete victory and spend all her days with Rapunzel...

One mental note that she stored away in the midst of her daydreaming, however, was to get rid of any and all mirrors that she might come across in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still crazy to me that Cassandra spent a whole year or so with Zhan Tiri, virtually living in isolation with no one else. And all that time, she was being told to focus on her anger in order to use the black rocks. She was seriously damaged mentally, and I can't help but think she's gonna be carrying that weight with her for a long, long time, if not the rest of her life after she leaves Corona in the finale. 
> 
> Next chapter will have some Eugene and the gang again, as well as a peek into what kind of fucked up dreams Varian has when he sleeps lmao.


	19. Of Curses, Nightmares, and...Gophers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalina gives Keira some heavy news, Eugene impatiently struggles to form a solid plan against Cassandra, and Varian's fears and woes manifest into his worst nightmare yet...

After searching for her wayward friend for what felt like hours, Keira finally found Catalina sitting on a rock a ways away from the Snugly Duckling, staring up at the full moon with an unreadable expression. The redhead did not make any move to greet her, or to even acknowledge her presence, despite Keira intentionally making her footsteps less quiet than she could have made them. That was a bad sign that meant that Catalina was lost in her own thoughts, so much so that she had allowed them to become a distraction. She would have chastised her for that—they'd only made it this far in their young lives due to their wits and intuition—but after what had happened the other night, she couldn't blame her for being out of sorts.

Being covered in blood and gore definitely tended to make one's mind reel, to say the least. And while Keira had argued that she was perfectly capable of caring for Catalina earlier that day, she had to admit she was grateful for Adira's aid in helping wash the horrible mess of viscera from the two of them. It had begun to dry and crust over, and oh, how absolutely disgusting it had felt to be covered with the remains of her friend's would-be rapists! 

She herself had only gotten stained with a smattering of blood, though. Catalina, meanwhile, had been positively _drenched_ in crimson. Her pretty pale face had been smeared red, and she'd forced herself to puke her guts out after learning what she had done while transformed as her beastly persona. Keira shuddered at the memory of seeing strips of bloodied flesh hanging from her friend's mouth, like meat in a dog's maw. She could only imagine what Catalina had felt upon awakening from her frenzied state...

“...Hey, Cat,” Keira spoke up softly after a few moments of just staring at her silhouetted back. “Are you alright?”

In response, Catalina jumped, whirling around to face her, a wild look of fear in her eyes that made Keira's heart hurt. It was only for a brief second, but she'd caught it there nonetheless, and understood the implications. Catalina was still trapped in that harrowing moment in time when she had been abducted, and there was nothing she could do to help her. 

“Hey...” she responded, her voice sounding so despondent. “I...I'm sorry I ditched you earlier. I just...I needed to be alone...”

Keira shook her head, taking a step forward before stopping herself. As much as she wanted to embrace her traumatized friend and tell her everything would be okay, she knew the last thing Catalina wanted was to be touched, by anyone; even her. So she just stood there awkwardly and tried to keep the worry out of her voice so as to not cause the redhead further anxiety.

“There's nothing to be sorry for, really,” Keira assured her. “The other night was hell for a lot of people, but I know it was especially so for you. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, as always, if you...you know...wanted to talk about it.”

Catalina sighed, looking down at her feet. “...Thanks, really, but...I...I don't think talking is going to help any. Not this time...not for this...”

Keira slowly approached her, as if she were approaching a doe and trying not to spook it, and sat down beside her lifelong friend and partner in crime. They'd been on so many adventures, and she liked to think they'd go on countless more as they grew older and more adept at their craft. She wanted to be with her forever, just as they'd sworn years ago in a childhood pact that had them both vow to have each other's backs, even when they were both little old ladies far into the future. To Keira, there was nothing more sacred than her bond with her friend, and she'd nearly gone mad with worry when Catalina had been picked off of the streets by those disgusting fiends.

It had awakened something awful within her that she hadn't had the insight to look into previously: she was deathly afraid of being alone, without her friend, in this world that seemed to take great pleasure in grinding up people like them. People who, through no fault of their own, had been born into poverty and made orphans from the get go. She may have put on a tough act and might have convinced herself that if she just asserted herself enough, she could do anything; but the truth was that she was so very frightened of the idea of losing the closest thing she had to a sister that she wanted to just curl up and weep like some pathetic child.

Oh. Right. She _was_ a child. Sometimes, she forgot about that inconvenient fact.

“...Oh. Well...um, even so, the offer still stands,” she told her, before pressing the issue further than she should have. “It's just...bad to keep things bottled up like that, you know? People tend to explode if they don't talk or whatever...I mean, just look at Cassandra--”

That was a real dumb thing to say, and Keira knew it when Catalina looked at her sharply in outrage. 

“What's that supposed to mean??” the redhead demanded.

“N-nothing! I only meant...I mean, I just thought maybe...” Keira stammered, unable to speak coherently and wishing she hadn't said those stupid words. Why was she so bad at being comforting?!

“Are you trying to say that I'm going to end up like Cassandra and go crazy??” Catalina pressed, her voice rising with an uncharacteristic tinge of anger.

“No! I don't think that at all!” Keira insisted desperately. “I only want to help you! But I'm terrible with words, and I feel so fucking helpless, and I hate it! I'm sorry!”

Catalina held her gaze for a moment longer before deflating, all of her anger fizzling out as soon as it had come into being. She buried her face in her hands and choked back a sob before she spoke in a quiet tone that was barely above a whisper. 

“...Maybe you're right, though,” she murmured, drawing a concerned frown from Keira.

“What?? Don't be silly, Cat...I'm hardly ever right when it comes to non-thieving related matters, you know this,” she tried to joke, attempting to lighten the mood. But it was in vain as the redhead just turned her focus back to the full moon; her green eyes filled with dread. 

“It's getting worse, Keira...” Catalina confessed. “The curse, I mean... The other night, when I...when those men dragged me through the city, I just... _lost_ it. When I transformed, it wasn't like any other time in the past. It felt like...like my mind was hazy, and all I could do was act on my instincts. Bestial instincts...which made me end up murdering those men.”

“They deserved what they got, Cat,” Keira was quick to put in, understanding the guilt that must have been plaguing her softer, more sensitive friend. “You know what they would have done, if you hadn't defended yourself the way you did...”

“I was _eating_ them!” Catalina cried miserably, sounding disgusted with herself and her actions. “I attacked them, and once they started bleeding, all I could think about was how good they smelled. I've never had the urge to...to eat people before when I was transformed in the past. But once I got a taste, I couldn't stop! I was nothing but a big, bloodthirsty beast! If you hadn't shown up when you did, I would have devoured them both, and who knows what else I might have done afterward!”

Keira winced, both at the thought of her dearest friend eating people, and at how Catalina sounded so scared. She wished she could have said something to make her feel better, but she knew that was just foolish optimism and that no words would be able to help her here. Worse still, there was no way she could relate to what she was going through. In all their time together, they had been so attuned, so aware of one another's thoughts and feelings that they could often tell what the other was thinking, or even what their next move would be.

But this was completely alien to Keira, who had no clue what it was like to be cursed with lycanthropy, nor what it was like to tear into another human being with your teeth as though they were just another meal. She could never know the conflict, the dread, the fear of losing one's self to the mind of a beast; and for the first time, she had no answers, no solution to help the poor redhead through her ordeal.

“I'll always be there to pull you back, I promise,” Keira tried to console her, but Catalina just shook her head sadly.

“You can't promise something like that,” she said wearily. “Besides...what if a day comes when you can't pull me back? What...what if I end up hurting you, or killing you... God, what if I end up eating _you_ , too?! What if one day I transform, and never turn back?? What if I'm destined to become nothing but a mindless monster?!”

She was panicking now, practically hyperventilating. Feeling helpless and not knowing what else to say or do, Keira embraced her tightly. Catalina began to cry, and despite her best efforts not to, she followed suit; her eyes stinging with tears. She hated crying—especially in front of her friend, as she did not want to appear weak before her—but it was all so very unfair...

Everything that was happening now was Cassandra's fault! If not for her, none of them would be in this mess, and Catalina wouldn't be falling apart the way she was now. Why was any of this even happening?? No one wanted to tell her the truth when she asked what the hell was going on anymore, and she just knew it was because of her young age. They were afraid of 'confusing' or 'tainting' her with their adult logic and adult way of life and other such adult nonsense. 

The only thing she knew for certain was that Cassandra had taken the Moonstone, and had also stolen Rapunzel's Sundrop; the otherworldly objects combined turning her into that horrible monster that they'd all faced together from the other day. But why was she doing all this? Why had she abducted Rapunzel, who was useless to her now that she had her Celestial Relic? None of it made sense to her, and she was getting sick of being left in the dark when it came to these issues. It frustrated her, it pissed her off, it made her want to punch something—

It made her feel useless.

And that unfortunate fact was really at the heart of her troubles these days, she realized. She didn't want to be useless, but here she was, just a little kid being humored by the adults only because they had no where else to keep the two of them right now. She couldn't even help Catalina, the most important person in her life, who she loved like a full blooded sister. All she could do was just hold her and cry like a stupid child, and no matter how she tried, she could not stop the tears from flowing. 

What if she ended up losing her to the lycanthropic curse? What if she could do nothing but watch her lose her humanity entirely as she became a threat to everyone around her? What if she had to be put down, like some rabid dog?

What if, what if, what if. God, she hated this so much; the uncertainty, the feeling of being lost in the dark, the helplessness that threatened to drown her—

“...You wanna know the worst part?” Catalina asked, her voice quiet but grim. “As much as I want to be rid of this curse, I know that without it, my life would have been over the other night. I wouldn't have been able to do anything against those men, and I...they...”

“Don't,” Keira rasped, for she, too, had been trying her best to push those awful thoughts out of her mind. “Don't think about it, Cat...don't torture yourself like that, please...”

“But it's the truth,” Catalina pressed, sounding angry; angry at herself, at the world, at everything. “If it had been anyone else in my place, they would have vanished and been lost forever, and their lives would be nothing but hell for all of their miserable days. They wouldn't have had the convenience of turning into a fucking monster to fend off their abductors. They would have been raped and sold and kept in a dark little cell where they'd be made to--”

“I would have slit their fucking throats before I let that happen to you!” Keira growled, squeezing her all the more tightly. While she was powerless to do anything about her bestial problem, she refused to be so useless as to let such a fate befall the redhead. “I swear to you, I would have! And I will, if anything like that happens again.”

She'd never killed anyone before. Oh, she'd gotten in her fair share of scraps though, growing up on the streets and having to defend herself and Catalina from the bigger, often older kids who were just as hungry and desperate and homeless as they were. Sure, there were a lot of assholes in the world who just wanted to make others hurt and bleed and suffer for their own sick, twisted pleasure; but most times, Keira had learned that most people who were in a similar predicament as they were only did what they had to to survive. They had little other choice in the matter, and if it was between stealing or starving, people tended to do the former, as those who did the latter often did not get to live long enough to feel bad about it.

But just like she knew she could steal in order to keep on living, she knew, deep down, that she could kill as well. She'd been more than ready to do just that the other night, before she'd come across Catalina and the gory mess she had made out of her would-be rapists. If they had still been alive by the time she had run into that narrow alleyway, they wouldn't have been for long after her knife was stained with their blood; and Eugene and Lance wouldn't have been able to stop her from driving the blade into their necks over and over and over--

“...I know,” was all Catalina could say. She knew as well as her that her words were more than just bluster; after all, she hadn't been called 'Angry' for nothing before taking up the more civil moniker of Keira. The brunette had been the leader, the more assertive of the two, for all the time they'd been together; and time and again, she had defended her from all manner of threats. That sharp little knife she carried around wasn't there just for show, despite the fact she'd never used it to take a life. Yet.

“Come back to the Snugly Duckling with me,” Keira implored, resting her hands on the other girl's shoulders as she looked into her eyes hopefully. “Lance has been worried about you, and I'm sure you'll feel a lot better with some good company and some food in you and--”

“Keira...haven't you been listening to a word I've said??” Catalina asked, sounding exasperated. “I'm not going back with you guys, not until I find a way to get rid of this curse. I can't be trusted.”

It took a few moments for her words to sink in, but when they did, Keira felt as if she'd just gotten the wind knocked out of her as she could barely catch her breath and her stomach felt like a massive fist had just slammed into it. 

“Wh-what?” she asked shakily, eyes wide in disbelief. “You can't...Cat, why? Why would you--”

“I don't want to transform into the beast, only to later snap out of it and find all of my friends dead and mangled by my own claws,” Catalina told her gravely. “It's better this way. If I end up transforming out here, alone, then...then maybe it would give all of you enough time to run and hide. Because I don't think I will be able to stop the beast from wanting more blood next time, and I'm not going to risk finding out either way.”

“Catalina, please, no! I don't—I can't live without--” 

“I really thought I had the curse under control, before the other night happened...” Catalina lamented, gently but firmly pushing her away. “But after I lost it and started eating those guys...no. I never had any control. I just made myself believe that I did, because I'd given up on trying to find a cure, and I deluded myself into thinking that I could live my life as a werewolf. That I could actually live like a normal girl, with normal girl problems...”

“Please don't leave me...” Keira pleaded, her voice cracking and full of hurt. _“Please...”_

Catalina shook her head, looking sad but resolute in her decision. “I'm doing this because I love you, Keira,” she said softly, trying to make her understand. “I could never live with myself if I ended up hurting you, or worse. This isn't goodbye forever, it's just...I need to do this. Alone. I don't trust myself enough to risk everyone's safety. Yours especially. We will see each other again, so please...don't follow me.”

“How could you ask that of me??” Keira argued, wiping the burning tears away from her eyes. “After everything we've been through...after all our time together... And what about the others?? What about _Lance??_ What the fuck am I supposed to tell him?? That I just let you run away??”

“Tell him I'm sorry,” Catalina murmured, unable to meet her gaze now. 

“Tell him yourself!” the fiery brunette shot back testily, masking her grief with anger; as was her nature. 

“Keira...please. I know this isn't fair to you...or to Lance...but I...” The redhead turned away, raising a trembling hand over her face. “...I don't know if and when I might transform again. The moon is beckoning the beast to come out, but more than that, the beast wants more blood. I can feel its hunger...it's getting stronger; too strong for me to control it anymore. I need you to understand that I'm—that I'm doing all I can right now to suppress it; but if I go back to the Snugly Duckling, or the fort, with everyone crowded around together... I won't be able to stop what would happen.”

She heard her words, and she knew that they made sense, but even so, Keira did not want to listen. None of this was fair—but then, when had their lives ever been fair to begin with? Maybe this was just the way of things, and she was destined to keep suffering as she grew older, until she lost everything that mattered and was alone with her pain. 

But, no—she didn't believe in destiny, at least not in the way some people did. People like Cassandra, who clung to such a lofty belief so fiercely, so zealously, that they often lost sight of all else; of the people and things that were right in front of them. People and things that truly mattered...

Destiny or not, though, this fucking sucked. She wanted to scream—was that childish of her? Probably. But what else could anyone do anymore? An unstoppable madwoman had defeated them, the world was about to be a drastically darker place, and her best friend was leaving for gods knew how long; maybe forever. Whether she was a preteen or a senior, she very much doubted something as trivial as age would stop her from yelling and shouting and howling at the top of her lungs. Because this—all of this—it hurt; it hurt so damn much, and she wasn't sure she was going to make it.

In the end, though, she would respect her friend's—her sister's—wishes. No matter how much she wanted to hold on to her and never let go. Because as much as the thought of losing her filled her with fear and dread and anguish, she would not force her to do anything against her will; including staying by her side.

“...I understand,” Keira affirmed hoarsely, her throat feeling tight. “Doesn't mean I won't punch a hole in a wall over it. I mean, do you even have any idea where to go from here?? Do you know what to even look for?? How long do you think you'll be away??” 

She paused, before adding tersely, “...Are you really sure about this, Cat?”

Catalina nodded sadly, squeezing her hands in her own once more. “I don't know anything for certain...except that if I don't get rid of this curse, I will never be able to live my life in peace. But I need you to know that I'm doing this not only for myself, but for you...for us.”

Well, that wasn't the most comforting thing she could have told her, as Keira worried that the girl would become lost out there without a tangible destination or goal in mind...but she had faith that she'd find what she was looking for. What else was there to say? She had already vowed to her once before that she would let her make her own decisions and stop being so bossy, and she wasn't about to break said vow. Even if she really, really wanted to. 

Then again...it wasn't like she could stop her if Catalina transformed, anyway. So it was all moot. 

“Come back to me once you get rid of the curse,” she told her, pulling her close against her in an embrace and not wanting to let go. “I don't know what good I can do around here, but...I don't have anywhere else to go or anything better to do. And Lance is gonna need me, so...” She trailed off, realizing that she was just stalling now.

It was time to say goodbye...at least, for now. 

“You know I'll be back as soon as I'm one hundred percent curse free,” Catalina assured her, trying her best to smile, but it was such a brittle expression that was held up by sheer willpower alone and looked like it could break at any time. Keira realized she was trying her best to put on a brave front for her sake more than her own, and that when they went their separate ways, that smile would crumble into despair. “...I'm really going to miss you.”

“I'll be right here—er, I mean, I'll be around...so...don't leave me waiting for too long, okay?” Keira told her awkwardly, feeling stupid. She was never any good at goodbyes, especially when it was with the girl who was the most important person to her in the world.

“Take care of yourself. Remember to eat while you brood and sulk,” the redhead teased, releasing her hands. “I'll be back before you know it, and once this whole ordeal with Cassandra is over, we'll start our new lives...which means no more thieving. If Eugene and Lance were able to turn their lives around, then we can too.”

“Yeah, but we were way better thieves than they ever were, so it'll be more difficult for us to give up what we're good at,” Keira boasted. She still felt the itch to steal, to pickpocket and pilfer and pillage and all the other words that defined the act of taking what isn't yours from others. It had been purely out of survival, at first...but stealing foodstuff from fruit stands and bakeries had become so easy, and eventually, the thrill of the theft had become quite addicting. She was good at it—really good—and so was Catalina. Together, they'd formed their entire identities around robbing and conning everyone from everywhere they roamed. They didn't need anyone but each other, and the world had been their playground to do as they so pleased. 

It had been quite a ride...but Catalina was right. They'd been given a chance with Lance and their other friends to make something more of their lives, and she valued the safety and well being of her sister more than the pride she'd felt at being a thief. When all was said and done, going straight would be for the best.

“I'm sure we'll be able to put our skills to better use,” Catalina said, looking wistful. Perhaps she was thinking back on the old days, too. “Go back to the Snugly Duckling...tell Lance that I...that I needed to do this, and to not come after me. And...please, stay alive. For me.”

“I will, only if you do too,” Keira retorted evenly. Her feet felt like leaded weights as she forced herself to turn away and begin the walk back to the pub where Lance and everyone was packing things up to take back to the old fort. 

“I will...I promise.” Catalina, too, began to turn to go her separate way; but not before adding in a quiet voice, “I love you, Keira.”

It made her heart feel like it was going to shatter, but Keira managed to keep herself together long enough to reply with a weak “...I love you too, Cat.”

And then it was done. Both young girls went down their own paths, away from each other, and the pain felt like it would only increase with each step that increased the distance between them. 

Keira broke down and cried all the way back to the Snugly Duckling, while Catalina stood upon the edge of a bluff overlooking the woods.

Her focus was turned towards Corona—more specifically, towards the radiant beam of golden light that arced up from the top of the great castle and up into the starry sky; the otherworldly spectacle seemingly going on forever. 

Cassandra wielded the Ultimate Power. She was now a goddess who walked the earth among mere mortals, capable of performing impossible feats...perhaps even miracles.

And perhaps, with such a miraculous power, the former handmaid would even be able to break curses that turned little girls into monstrous, man eating werewolves...

She hated herself for not telling Keira, but her dear friend would never have let her go to their enemy's lair. Neither would Lance. Letting them know of her plan would have only brought them even more worry and suffering, so...keeping them in the dark was the merciful choice.

It was her best shot. Her only shot, really. Varian's alchemy couldn't help her. The magical artifacts from the Spire couldn't either, as far as she was aware. That left her with Cassandra...who, in many people's eyes, was the literal devil risen from hell.

She could only pray that the madwoman's price for help was not as steep.

– 

“...I confess, cooking or drying fish isn't exactly my strong suit,” Attila said begrudgingly. “I've been a full time baker for a while now, but cakes and pastries aren't exactly useful for giving people nutrients and the like, so...”

“Aw, no worries, man,” Lance assured him as he went about descaling and gutting each fish one by one in a manner that alluded to him spending many hours becoming adept at the task. “I've prepared plenty of fish in the past, when Eugene and I were both a couple of rogues on the run. We sometimes found ourselves out of rations while traveling between cities, and rivers are the best place to pick up something quick to eat. I'd be out there in the shallows, catching us dinner, while Flynn Rider himself was busy trying not to get his hair wet and making a fuss over getting pinched by the crawdads!”

Atilla laughed at that, while Eugene looked up from the table he was sitting at and shot a glare their way. “In my defense, seafood hates me just as much as I hate it,” he grumbled sourly. “And you'd _always_ want fish and crawdads and river eels and all that other creepy crap even when we did have real food on hand. I still feel like puking whenever I get so much as a whiff of raw fish!”

Lance shrugged innocently as he cut the head off of yet another trout, which was the majority of what Frederick, Edmund, and the other men had been able to catch earlier. “What can I say? I love me some seafood. Wish we had some fresh lobster here, or even crab legs... Drizzle some warm butter on 'em and taking that first bite, you'd think you'd died and gone to heaven.”

“I might just straight up die in general if you keep talking about that vile stuff,” Eugene retorted. “The smell is bad enough! How am I supposed to concentrate over here when the pub stinks like a fish market??”

“You've been hunched over in that corner since Varian left earlier,” Lance told him, sobering a bit from the edge of anger in his friend's tone. “I know you're worried about Rapunzel and all, but maybe it'd be good to take a break from...uh...whatever you're doing over there.”

Eugene frowned, feeling defensive. He hadn't meant to sound like such an asshole, but god damn it, he was supposed to be the leader here! He was supposed to be on top of this! Everyone was looking to him for answers, for a reason to stay and fight instead of running from their seemingly invincible foe. But he couldn't give them any real reason, except that Rapunzel needed them, that all of Corona needed them to remain strong and keep going. 

To the average Coronan who was just trying to survive and get by, however, that was hardly a good enough answer to stay and risk everything. For a majority of those who had been there, Cassandra had won the moment she had stolen the Sundrop and turned into the literal fucking devil, and Eugene couldn't blame people for being afraid and wanting to flee. No amount of lofty speeches and heartfelt platitudes could change the reality that they were completely outmatched and stood little to no chance in defeating the handmaid turned goddess. 

He had to keep trying, though. He had to come up with a plausible plan, because if he didn't, if he couldn't save the day, then what was he at the end of the day? Just a washed up rogue who'd lost the love of his life, and had let everyone down when they'd needed him most. 

“I appreciate the concern, Lance...” he said, trying to keep the impatience and frustration out of his voice. “But I think I'm on to something here. Cass might be able to see us coming from head on, but if we were to sneak into the castle from below, we'd have the element of surprise! She would never be able to get all of us if we spread out from different entry points! And in the confusion, we could save Rapunzel and get her the hell out of there!”

Lance exchanged concerned glances with Attila, and then Edmund, who had been helping the others in taking apart the long standing pub and packing as much as they could to take with them back to their hideout in the wilderness. No one was too thrilled with the idea of going back to the old fort tonight—it was cold, it was empty, and they'd barely had any supplies to make it remotely comfortable enough to live in. Eugene and Edmund had reluctantly agreed to have them all spend this night at the Snugly Duckling, as chances were that Cassandra would be too busy with Varian and keeping her hold on the city to bother with them for now. It was risky, of course—but then, if she'd really wanted to apprehend or kill them, Cass could have just done so the other day when she'd had them all at her mercy.

Why she hadn't done just that, none of them knew. Their best guess was that she was just too far gone, her mind unable to focus as she spiraled further into madness. Hence, they had been able to get away when it should not have been realistically possible to do so.

Cass wasn't the only one who was slipping, though, as people were starting to worry about Eugene. Lance knew this was all was hard on him, probably more than anyone else. But his old buddy was trying to take this all on by himself, and it was taking a toll on him already. The prospect of what a world ruled by the monster Cass had become would be like hung heavily over all of them like a shadow, and there was no guarantee that they'd be able to stop her, even with Varian's crazy inventions to aid them. The ex-con had always been one to use humor to lessen the myriad pains of life, but even he could hardly manage a smile, let alone make light of the hellish situation that they all found themselves trapped in. It felt as though their former friend's darkness had all but choked out any and all comedy and good cheer, like a thick miasma that was steadily suffocating them.

“Now, I know what you're probably thinking: 'but Eugene, how are we gonna get into ol' Cassandra's evil castle of doom without her catching us??' Well, my friend, the answer comes in the form of a very familiar figure that is close to every Coronan's heart—gophers!” Eugene declared, spreading out his arms dramatically and looking quite pleased with himself.

“...Gophers?” Lance echoed flatly, while Attila awkwardly turned and went about busying himself with anything that could remove him from what was looking to be a very uncomfortable interaction.

“ _Giant_ gophers, obviously!” Eugene amended, as if that made it sound any less absurd. “We'll wrangle up a few of 'em and have 'em burrow some tunnels all the way into the city. Once we're beneath the castle, we can make our move! Cass will never see it coming.”

Lance did his best to keep his expression neutral—something that he had never been great at, as he'd always been a man of passion, and said passions usually tended to make him quite exuberant and thus easy to read. Flynn had always been the one with the better poker face between them, though nowadays, it seemed neither of them were any good at keeping it together. It was funny, how having people to care about could change you so drastically; making you feel both stronger and weaker at the same time. Rapunzel had changed Eugene, and it seemed both Catalina and Keira had changed himself as well in their time together. In them he saw himself at their age—alone, on the streets, and with nothing but their wits to keep them alive. He wanted to help them; wanted to protect and give them a better life than the one he'd had growing up. Because it wasn't all fun and games, being a thief and con man, and he could hardly imagine how worse it could be for a couple of little girls in a world fraught with danger.

But he'd nearly failed in that task the other night. He was doing his best to put it out of his mind—after all, there was no point in dwelling on what could have happened. Catalina was safe, and the scum who had taken her had been...dealt with. There was no logical reason for him to still be feeling on edge, and yet, he was. He'd known some real bad men in his life, and he knew exactly the sort of shit that they often got up to when left to their own devices. If he hadn't been a relatively pacifistic guy, he probably would have made sure such men wouldn't have been able to hurt anyone ever again.

“...I'd pay good money to see the look on Cassandra's face once she realizes that we've stolen Rapunzel right from under her evil little nose,” Eugene was saying, reveling in his imagined scenario a bit too much. “Maybe some of that pride of hers will be knocked down a few pegs when she learns she was foiled by good ol' Coronan gophers.”

It wasn't as if they hadn't used a similar tactic before in their careers as criminals, Lance surmised as he tried to get his focus back on what was happening in the present and not the past. Not with giant gophers or whatever; instead they'd used more conventional means to get what they wanted. But there was a big difference between tunneling under a target's hideout to get the jump on them, and tunneling beneath something as massive and otherworldly as Cassandra's obsidian fortress. Not only would the obstacles and infrastructure be unknown to them at this point, but there was the simple matter of the black rocks themselves, as Cass would be able to see through any one of them at any given time. And if she caught them attempting to whisk Rapunzel away, she likely wouldn't be as merciful towards them as she had been after their last encounter.

Lance didn't know Cassandra as well as Eugene and Rapunzel did. Sure, he'd traveled with her for months on the road along with his other friends, and had gotten well acquainted with her sassy, deadpan demeanor, but they'd never really talked to each other one on one for any great length of time. He thought he'd gotten the gist of who she was, though—the peerless warrior type, who took herself way too seriously and had little to no humor. That had always bothered him, to some degree, as he was known for being jubilant and having one of the best smiles in all of the Seven Kingdoms. He prided himself in making people laugh, as it came naturally to him.

Cass hardly ever smiled in all the time he'd known her, certainly not when she was in his company. The only times he could recall her letting down her steely guard was when she was around Rapunzel; but the Princess had that effect on just about everyone, and he'd just chalked it up to the girl's innate ability to bring out the best in all people. She definitely turned Eugene's life around, and that, in turn, had also changed his own life for the better too. Cassandra, though, only became more distant and estranged the further they traveled away from Corona, and even Rapunzel could not stop the distraught woman from crossing the line into darkness. 

She'd fallen, and fallen far, from the no nonsense handmaid who used to wake them all up in the early morning to get a move on. After everything that had happened since the Dark Kingdom up until now, he had no idea what she might be willing to do to get what she wanted. In fact, he still wasn't even sure what she even wanted at all. Power? Authority? The ability to make people piss themselves in terror? She had all those things and more in spades, now.

Far be it from him to ever make assumptions regarding another person's personal life, but Lance had always suspected that Cassandra had been...well, different. The kind of 'different' that a lot of folk frowned upon if such a thing was made publicly known. Why else would she have taken Rapunzel, the one and only person she spent virtually all of her time with, even when she wasn't working? Many people considered him to be a bit of a buffoon, he knew, but he liked to think that he was adept at reading others. And what he'd read from being around Cass was that she had a soft spot, a chink in her armor, so to say. He wouldn't go so far as to call it a weakness, as he considered such a thing to be more of a strength, at least most of the time. 

Either way, Lance was convinced that Cassandra was in love with Rapunzel. It would explain why she had gone through the trouble of taking the poor blonde from them the other day, not to mention why Eugene was so on edge the way he was. Love could make you do crazy things, it was true—but Cass was, for all intents and purposes, quite mad already. What ever feelings she may have had towards Rapunzel would no doubt be twisted and warped beyond recognition, a hollow facsimile of what 'love' was supposed to be. There was no telling what she'd do to Rapunzel in her current mental state, and he really couldn't blame his friend for being impatient to get her back.

He might have been sympathetic, but that didn't mean this plan involving giant gophers and miles of deep tunnels wasn't crazy, and Lance always called things as they were, no matter how difficult that could sometimes be. 

“Eugene...” he started slowly, “Have you, ah...been drinking again, buddy?”

“Wha— _no!_ I'm not drunk! This is a solid plan!” Eugene retorted defensively. “It'll work! We just gotta work out a few things, and...”

“Look, I'm just saying we should take things one step at a time here,” Lance tried to placate him. It was almost funny, in a way, how he was being the voice of reason here, when in the past he'd been the loose cannon between them. “We should at least wait until Varian comes back before we commit to anything. He might have some new insight on how we can take down Cass.”

“Varian is smart when it comes to inventing stuff. But when it comes to making plans, I'm the brains,” Eugene argued stubbornly. “I was Flynn Rider for most of my life, up until a few years back when I met Rapunzel. I might have put that persona to rest, but it's still a part of me; always will be. And Flynn could steal anything, from anyone, from anywhere, no matter how secure and no matter how dangerous the guards were.”

Lance was about to respond, but then Adira stepped in to interject, the warrior woman from the Dark Kingdom not even pretending to be sympathetic.

“With all due respect, Prince Horace, this is not some half witted guard or two bit rival criminal we are talking about stealing from here,” she told him bluntly, her tone soft but serious. “This is something that the Brotherhood has feared for centuries; it is what we, along with many others throughout the ages, have spent our lives trying to avoid. And now, in spite of countless men and women's efforts, our worst fears have come to fruition. A Celestial Being was born the other day, and she is not the sort of deity that is sung about in hymns every Sunday at church.”

Eugene's face turned sour at the mention of his birth name, and his brow furrowed in irritation at being reminded for the umpteenth time that Cassandra was now some unbeatable goddess. He knew that the odds were stacked against them here, but god damn it, he wasn't about to start thinking of Cass of all people as a divine entity descended from the heavens!

“Cass might have the edge in terms of raw power, but I refuse to believe that she's unstoppable. Everything has a weakness; there's always a way to win against the odds,” he told the tall woman matter of factly. “And for the last time, please, stop calling me Horace!”

“The friend you once knew is no more,” Adira told him coldly, ignoring him. “She has been consumed by the Ultimate Power, and will only grow worse over time, like a raging wildfire that burns all in its path to ash. There is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop her; not with conventional means. We only have one shot at defeating her. That's it. And if we should fail, she will not grant us another chance.”

“See, this is what I hate,” Eugene said with a sneer. “You're talking like we don't have a hope in hell, no matter what we do! What about Varian? The kid has some pretty wicked stuff he could throw at her, and--”

“Varian deals in alchemy, and while certainly destructive and creative, it is still too conventional to do anything but serve to annoy Short Hair,” Adira explained coolly, cutting him off. “No, what we need in order to stand a chance against her cannot be found through the inventions of man...or rather _boy_ , in this case. What we need to counter the magics of the Celestial Relics is magic of our own.”

“Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not a wizard,” Eugene said flippantly. “Where are we supposed to get 'magic', anyway?? What, are we just gonna walk down to the store and order up a few barrels of pixie dust? Or maybe some lightning in a bottle? I'm sure we'd have Cass trembling in her black rock boots if we just approached her with some wands while wearing pointy hats!”

Adira stared at him flatly, not amused in the slightest by his sarcastic tirade. “Are you finished?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Eugene grit his teeth, looking around the old pub briefly. Everyone was staring at him. Embarrassed, he just nodded, feeling like an ass. 

“Good. Now, to answer your questions: no, we will not be doing any of those things,” she told him calmly, continuing without missing a beat. “Our best hope of finding a way to stop Short Hair lies in a place you've already visited in the past; the one place that has all of the most dangerous and most potent magical objects collected from around the world—the Spire.”

“I can't believe I forgot about that place,” Lance said, a tinge of hope returning to his voice. “You really think we can find something strong enough to...to detain Cass?”

Adira's expression darkened. “I feel like we are not all on the same page here,” she said, sounding exasperated. “You must let go of the notion that she can be 'detained' or 'saved'. If, by some miracle, we are able to find a way to challenge her, we must not hesitate to pull the trigger when the opportunity presents itself.”

“You're planning on having us kill her, aren't you?” Eugene asked numbly, not liking this conversation one bit. “You don't want to even try to take her alive. I know she's done some really... _really_ bad things, but she's still our friend. She's still--”

“No, you do not 'know' anything,” Adira snapped harshly, her patience wavering now. “One does not merely take a Celestial Being into custody. She is far too dangerous to keep alive, and even if there was the possibility of imprisoning her, the risk of her one day breaking free is too great to ignore. I know none of you want to hear this, but Short Hair must die if this world has any chance of being saved.”

“It's _Cass_ ,” Eugene corrected her tersely, surprising himself by defending the fiend who had abducted his fiance just the other day. “Her name is Cass. And she should answer for her crimes, no one can argue that. But the answer can't be death. There has to be another way. A better way. Because Rapunzel won't ever forgive me if she knew I was responsible for her death...and neither would I.”

“Eugene's right,” Lance chimed in gravely. “We don't take lives here. Cass is still a person, and deserves her rights as much as anyone else. Pretty rich coming from an ex-con, I know, but the point still stands.”

“This is foolishness,” Adira sighed, rubbing her temples wearily. “Whether you intend to kill her or not, we cannot let the Spire fall into Cassandra's hands. It houses many terrible artifacts, and lest you've forgotten, she has already made use of one such artifact. She won't hesitate to use anything she can get her hands on if she thinks it will help her advance her own ambitions. Your father and the rest of the Brotherhood can tell you that from firsthand experience. Myself included.”

Eugene winced at the insinuation of the Mind Trap, and he suddenly understood why Adira was so adamant on defeating Cass at any cost. The former handmaid had literally controlled her and the Brotherhood's minds, including his own father's; turning them all into her puppets. He could still hardly believe that Cass was capable of something so heinous, but if Adira was right about her getting worse, then they were all in serious trouble. As much as he wanted to cling to the idea that she could be saved, or at the very least captured alive, he was beginning to realize how absurd that line of thinking was.

About as absurd as using giant gophers to tunnel beneath an ethereal castle where an anarchic entity resided. 

“...Okay, so...you're saying the Spire is our best bet at defeating Cass,” Eugene said slowly. “But it took us the better part of a year to travel there by horse and wagon. When we took the hot air balloon back to Corona from the Dark Kingdom, it was a lot faster, sure, but...” He sighed, looking from Lance, to Adira, to his father and everyone else who was present. He wasn't used to being so anxious, yet here he was, struggling to so much as breathe at regular intervals. 

“But what?” Adira prompted, looking at him quizzically.

“I just...I don't want to be stuck up in the air, completely vulnerable, and risk Cass shooting us out of the sky,” he admitted. “I think we all remember just how high she can raise her black rocks. Plus she can fly now. The hot air balloon isn't exactly very subtle; if Cass saw anything attempting to enter or leave the kingdom, she'd be right on us.”

Adira looked like she wanted to argue, but just grimaced and hissed between her teeth. It was a valid point, one that could not be denied or ignored. Floating lazily in the skies in a small basket would be akin to fish in a barrel—in other words, they'd be an easy target. 

On the other hand, though... Cass would have Varian's inventions at her disposal, soon enough. If she also took the Spire to add to her arsenal, then they would truly be shit out of luck. With both alchemy and magic in her possession, along with the Ultimate Power, the world would be doomed to a future where Cass ruled over all. They couldn't afford to lose the Spire, not when their enemy already had such a decisive advantage as it was.

“I don't want to sound like a broken record here,” Lance said carefully, “But I think we should wait and see what Varian has to say about this. Who knows, maybe he can build some sort of crazy machine that can take us to the Spire and back to Corona in an instant.”

“The boy has proven to be nothing if not ingenuitive,” Edmund spoke up from the other side of the room, apparently having overheard enough of their conversation to surmise what was happening. “He may just be the key to our victory, though I am reluctant to put such a heavy burden on the shoulders of one so young...”

“From what I have gathered, he can hardly be called just a boy anymore,” Adira said frankly. “Young though he may be, he is no child. Not after all he has accomplished, both good and bad.”

Eugene was glad that Quirin was outside at this point, as he probably wouldn't appreciate hearing about how his son was being scrutinized in such a manner. Here they were, talking about the teen as if he were just another weapon or tool to be used and not as an actual human being. It could not be helped, though, as his inventions would be essential in their struggle against Cass. He still wasn't sure how to feel about letting him go willingly right into the hands of their enemy, but the kid had been persuasive in his argument, telling them that this was the best way to avoid bringing Cassandra's wrath down upon their heads. Refusing her invitation would have only made her tearing through the city and beyond looking for them an inevitability, and he had assured them that he would be able to better help their cause from the inside. 

While the boy's father was currently outside, no doubt worrying about his son's safety in the presence of the monster Cass had become, there was another father in their midst who had heard every word. Sitting in a drab corner on the other side of the pub, the Captain was hunched over his table, staring ahead unblinkingly with expressionless eyes. Pete and Stan had convinced him to join them here, thinking it might do him some good to leave the depressing old confines of the ruined fort. But he hadn't said a word all evening, and his single drink before him had remained untouched for hours now.

Eugene couldn't imagine what it must have felt like, to listen to everyone speak in hushed tones about your own daughter as they plotted her demise. It made him feel sick enough as it was, since Cass had been like a sister to him, but the pain she had inflicted upon the Captain had clearly damaged him deeply; perhaps too deeply to ever recover from. The way his eyes just stared forward, so glassy and empty, unsettled the former rogue. It reminded him of himself the day Rapunzel had been stolen from him, of what hopelessness and despair looked like, and he couldn't bear to look at the man anymore. He could only imagine that same expression the older man wore on his own face, should he ever give up hope in freeing his fiance. 

He knew Lance was right—he was being too hasty, coming up with several half baked schemes and wanting this nightmare to be over as soon as possible. He didn't want to leave Rapunzel alone with Cassandra for one minute, let alone a day or a week or however long it might take them to actually confront the fallen knightess head on. His Sunshine had been through so much, even before Cass had obtained the Ultimate Power and threatened them all with subjugation. She was vulnerable and hurting after having her best friend walk away and become what she was now, and there was no telling what kind of damage Cass might further inflict upon her mental state with her cruelty and malice. 

But as much as he was worried about Rapunzel, he knew they couldn't just rush into the castle like they'd done the other day. Adira, too, had been right; if not a bit too pragmatic for his liking. They needed to be prepared for the worst this time, and they needed what ever tools they could find in the Spire before Cassandra turned her sights on it. If there was any way of winning the day, it would be found there.

Eugene still wasn't willing to give even a thought to the option of killing Cass, though. It just wasn't in him to kill, and even if he did end his old friend's life, how would he ever be able to look Rapunzel in the eye ever again when she would know that it was he who had been responsible for her death? He wasn't sure he'd even be able to look at himself in the mirror anymore if he went through with it, and that was saying a lot.

“...I need to get some air,” he declared somberly, wanting to take a break from discussing such weighty and depressing matters, if only for a few minutes. His head was hurting from trying to come up with a halfway decent plan, and the giant gophers had been the best he could do in the end. No matter which way he looked at it, he just didn't know how they'd approach Cass on even ground. She held the advantage of being in a god damned castle fortress monstrosity made out of black rocks, and was invulnerable to any attacks they might throw at her. 

What sort of magic could they possibly find to stand up to something with a name like 'the Ultimate Power'?? What kind of invention could Varian hope to build that might aid them in defeating the former handmaid?? 

No one argued or tried to stop him as he tiredly pushed his way past the doors and stepped out into the chilly night. He was glad to be out of the stuffy interior and away from the smell of fish, but as he stretched his weary muscles and rolled the kinks out of his stiff neck, he could not help but to pause and look up at the moon. He'd never cared for it much in the past, it was true, but now, all he could think about whenever he saw it was Cassandra. The way her normally grumpy face was now in a perpetual grimace of rage, and how her eyes that were once filled with quiet loathing or cold indifference now held a frightening madness in them... It tore him up inside, knowing that she had changed so drastically from the woman he and Rapunzel had once been friends with. 

Of course, her black rocks had also caused him no small amount of pain—he still had bruises where she'd launched him around in the air as if he were a rag doll recently. Sure, she'd used the blunted variation instead of the spikes so as not to kill him, but it was honestly a miracle she hadn't broken his damn spine or his ribs with the way she'd attacked him days ago after Varian had shot her with his amber gun and everything went to hell. Her fury had nearly destroyed Corona...and that had been when she'd only possessed the Moonstone. He shuddered to think what might happen if she lost her temper like that again now.

“Alright, Eugene...” he muttered to himself quietly, “Take some deep breaths, clear your head, and get back in there. Can't waste a single second panicking about what Cass might do next. Gotta make a plan...a good plan, not some brain dead scheme that'll get us all killed. Everyone's counting on you... Rapunzel's counting on you.”

He went on like that for some time, trying to hype himself up in an attempt to lift his spirits, but had little success. Rapunzel had always been the one to do that, and without her, he felt like he'd never escape the mire of depression and anguish he now found himself stuck in.

“...Is everyone else having a nervous breakdown in there too, or is it just you?” a gruff sounding voice asked from somewhere close by, making Eugene jump in surprise.

His eyes darted all about in the dark of the night, and thanks to the light of the moon, he was able to make out the form of Quirin sitting on a bench a little ways away, hunched over with a bottle in his hand. 

“Ah...no. No, it's just me, I'm afraid,” Eugene replied with an awkward laugh. He really didn't know the man from Old Corona all that well, but to be fair, he didn't know Adira or Hector, either. And he never would get to know the latter, after what Cassandra had done to him. He wasn't the wild eyed brute's biggest fan himself, especially when he'd taken Rapunzel hostage, but he didn't deserve the fate he'd been given the other day. The image of that black rock spike through his head still flashed in his mind, and likely would for a long, long time.

“Then you're probably the sanest person left among us,” Quirin grumbled, taking a swig from his bottle that seemed to be nearly empty. “And that's not saying much. No offense.”

“None taken...I guess.” Eugene shrugged, unsure what else to say. Was he drunk? He'd obviously been drinking, but...it was hard to tell. From what little he knew of the man, Quirin wasn't exactly a people person. He was the leader of Old Corona, sure, but being a good leader and a good conversationalist were not mutually exclusive. “Sooo...what about you? How are you holding up?”

“Oh, I'm just peachy,” Quirin retorted, his voice dripping with uncharacteristic sarcasm. Definitely not completely sober, then, but it was still impressive that his speech wasn't slurred whatsoever. “I let my son walk willingly into the hands of that demon, Corona is done for, and Old Corona is going to follow, along with the rest of the world.”

Eugene tried to smile, but it came off as more of a grimace. “Hey, c'mon now...it's not over yet,” he offered, though it sounded half hearted even in his own ears. “Varian's a smart kid. If anyone can help get us out of this mess, it's him. He built that portal thing that hasn't been around since the time of Demanitus! I mean, ignoring the fact that it was destroyed when Cass took the Ultimate Power, that's really impressive! You should be proud.”

Quirin snorted, looking up at him momentarily, and even in the dark Eugene could see the worry in the other man's eyes. “I am...” he said simply. “Lord knows, I never told him that as much as I should have. And now...now, I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to tell him that, or anything, ever again.” 

He gave a great sigh, looking back down as his head drooped with a heaviness that Eugene could never fully understand. “I'm a terrible father,” he murmured after a long pause.

“Hey, that's not true...” Eugene tried to argue, but Quirin waved him off, silencing him.

“You don't have to try and bullshit me,” he told him bluntly. “I know I'm not great at being a single parent. Never was. It's a damn miracle that boy turned out as well as he has, all things considered. All the crimes committed by Varian in the past wouldn't have happened if I'd just...been there for him more. If anyone deserved to be sent to the dungeons, it should have been me...though I guess back then, I already was imprisoned.”

It was hard to just stand there and listen to him vent, but Eugene did just that. Partly because he didn't know what else to do, but mostly because he knew it was important for all of them to keep an open dialogue with each other. If he'd learned one thing from this ordeal with Cass, it was that bottling things up for too long was dangerous.

“Listen...I know you feel bad about letting him go to the castle—I do too—but Varian...”

“It's not just that,” Quirin said, “It's what happened the other day, with that damned Mind Trap. I'm always the first one to tell others not to dwell on the past, so I guess this makes me a hypocrite, but hell, I can't help it. I almost hurt my son...my own boy, with my own two hands.”

“That wasn't your fault,” Eugene attempted to reason with him. “It was Cassandra. She was controlling all of you. She almost made my dad kill me when we went to go break the Mind Trap. You had no way of resisting her...no one could have.”

A bit of a white lie, as Edmund had indeed resisted Cassandra's insidious influence, if only for a brief moment. But Quirin didn't need to hear that right now, not in the state of mind he was in.

“I should have been stronger,” the Old Coronan argued stubbornly. “I should have been able to resist her. But all I could do was watch as she controlled my every move. If Varian hadn't taken those precautions, I would have killed him, I'm sure of it.” He shook his head. “And now she has him. What was I thinking, letting him go there? She's going to kill him. I sent him to his death, when I should have protected him.”

Eugene slowly moved closer to the distraught older man and gingerly took the bottle of alcohol from him. Quirin did not resist, thankfully, but there was very little booze left, which was likely why he didn't try nabbing the bottle back as soon as it left his hands.

“You're wrong,” Eugene said with all the conviction he could muster. “Cassandra wouldn't go through all that trouble to meet with him if she was just going to end up killing him. She might have gone crazy, but she isn't stupid. She knows how valuable he is alive, and that will ensure Varian's safety.”

Another white lie. Or maybe it was a bit darker than white. A gray lie, then. Because he honestly had no idea what was going through his old friend's head anymore. Truth be told, he hadn't known her thoughts for a long time, since even before her betrayal at the Dark Kingdom. Maybe even further back in the past. Maybe he never did, and all those times he'd assumed he had figured Cass out was just a fanciful lie he'd forced himself to accept. She was always somewhat of an enigma, her eyes constantly hinting at something more lurking just beneath the surface, some unspoken secret that she kept from the world. Even from Rapunzel. _Especially_ from Rapunzel. 

Until now, of course. The secret was out, and Cassandra was going to make sure everyone knew about it.

“Just you wait,” he continued, “Varian will be back before you know it, and he'll probably have figured out some elaborate scheme to take down Cass just from having a simple dinner with her!”

Quirin snorted, but otherwise remained quiet, until they both heard something rustling in the bushes a ways away from the benches that lined the front of the Snugly Duckling.

“You heard that too, right?” he asked, standing to his feet carefully.

“Yeah...” Eugene murmured. “Could be a wild animal. There's no telling how displaced wildlife has become since Cass started covering the land in black rocks.”

“Great. Another catastrophe in the making,” Quirin muttered irately. “You guys got any particularly large predators out here?”

“Uh...I don't know,” Eugene admitted lamely. “I mean...maybe some bears? We don't usually see too many of them out here, but with everything that's happened, I shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore.”

The two men braced themselves for the worst, and Eugene thought that they'd be facing down a whole pack of wolves or something crazy like that with the rotten luck they'd been having as of late. But then Quirin knelt down and extended his hand, and his fears were made groundless as a lone raccoon approached them cautiously from the brush.

“Ruddiger...” Quirin spoke to the furry woodland creature, with both relief and apprehension in his voice. “Where's...where's Varian? Is he close behind you?”

“Looks like he's carrying something...” Eugene pointed out, and Quirin gently took the folded piece of parchment paper that had been secured snugly in the harness Varian must have outfitted Ruddiger with.

“...So what's it say?” Eugene prompted after several moments of tense silence. “Is Varian alright? Why isn't he back here yet? Did something...happen?”

Quirin eventually tore his eyes from the letter from his son, something of a grim smile on his face. “He's alive...he's safe,” he said, breathing a sigh of relief. “Cassandra let him go after their dinner, but he says he's worried about her tracking him back here with that owl of hers. So he's hiding out for the night and not coming back until the morning...”

Eugene was glad to hear that the young alchemist was still in one piece after his little 'visit' with Cass earlier. He couldn't imagine how uncomfortable it must have been to sit across from her while she just stared with those horrible eyes of hers and that devilish grin that still sent shivers down his spine when he remembered the other day at the castle. Not to mention what ever she had to say to him, which likely contained plenty of threats and demeaning language to cow him into submission. The way she spoke before all this had always been with an air of either coldness or sass, but now she spoke so authoritatively and angrily that it was difficult not to flinch back from her every word. 

It had never occurred to him that she might have tried tracking the boy back to them, and he quietly cursed himself for his lack of foresight. This was Cassandra they were dealing with, not some common rube. Of course she would use all the tricks she had at her disposal to find those who opposed her. That part of her, at least, hadn't changed much. Though that would be to all of their detriment, as the woman was as cunning and ruthless as they came.

“...Did he mention anything about Rapunzel?” he couldn't help but ask hopefully.

“No...” Quirin replied gravely, and looked at him with something akin to sympathy. “He was very sparse with his words in his message, probably because he was in a hurry to get as far away from here as he could to make sure the owl followed him. But trust me, he will have a full report for us in the morning, and you'll be wishing he shuts up then.” He shrugged as Eugene just stared at him, his poor attempt at humor rolling off of the former rogue like water. “I'm sure he will have news regarding the Princess. We just have to wait until morning...and I'm not going to be sleeping until I see him returned here with my own eyes, believe you me.”

Eugene deflated at that, but held out some shred of hope that Varian would indeed have some news regarding his captive fiance. Cass had gone through the trouble of saving her from Hector the other day, after all, and she loved her in her own twisted way, but still... He couldn't help but worry. An unpredictable Cass who had lost her mind was bad enough, but add the Ultimate Power on top of that, and it was like...well, it was like something really bad. He really didn't have anything to compare it to. All of this still didn't feel real to him, and he wasn't sure if or when it ever would.

“Cass is going to be less than pleased when she finds out he tricked her...” Eugene murmured. “That temper of hers is literally explosive. I just hope no one ends up getting hurt when Owl returns to her empty handed—or rather, empty taloned.”

“We can only do so much,” Quirin reminded him, patting Ruddiger's head gently. “And even then, it amounts to very little. But as soon as Varian gets back and gives us more information, we will have more to work with. I have to believe that, now.” He stood up, putting his son's note in his pocket. “...I got a lot to make up for with him. I can't fall before I set things right. This burden shouldn't be his alone to bear...”

Eugene agreed wholeheartedly with that sentiment. As valuable an asset as Varian was to them, they couldn't just rely on him to solve all of their problems. Not only was it unfair to the young alchemist, but it made their whole group look weak and incapable on their own without the aid of the boy's inventions. If he was going to get Rapunzel back, he had to be capable enough on his own. He couldn't afford to become complacent from having Varian do everything alone.

“You should probably head back in,” he suggested after a time. “Now that we know Varian's not gonna be back tonight, you should get some rest. Morning's still a ways off.”

Quirin shook his head. “I couldn't sleep, even if I wanted to...but I think I'll head in for a bit anyway. Gotta eat, and I need another drink. You coming?”

“I'll join you in a bit,” Eugene told him. “I actually came out here to get some air. It still reeks like fish in there, and, well...I wanted to be alone.”

The older man nodded, seeming to understand the feeling, to which Eugene was grateful. He didn't want to come off as giving anyone a cold shoulder in these trying times when they all needed to remain united. “Alright. But you better get used to eating fish and the like while we're out here, cause something tells me we're gonna be on this cursed little camp out for the long haul.”

“Duly noted,” Eugene retorted sourly. He watched Quirin walk back into the pub, and then he was alone in the dark of the night, with only his thoughts to keep him company. 

Right, then. Back to trying to form some master plan while simultaneously having a massive anxiety attack over the crazy events that had rocked the entire kingdom. 

Stealth. Stealth was definitely the way to go here. He was a thief for most of his life, for god's sake. Sneaking in and out of places without being detected was his forte. Infiltrating Cassandra's gloomy fortress from below seemed to be a better idea than trying to enter from above, but in both scenarios, he wasn't exactly sure how they'd go about doing so with what little resources they had. Varian was a genius, no doubt about that, but even he couldn't conjure a miracle out of sticks and stones and leaves. All the alchemy stuff and useful supplies in general would be at the castle...but it wasn't like he could just sneak out a bunch of equipment back to their fort under Cassandra's watchful eyes.

God damn it. Were gophers really the best he could come up with??

He became aware of the sound of footsteps approaching from down the way, and was curious as to who it could be, until he saw the small form of Keira come into view. 

“Hey, kid,” he greeted her, “Where have you been? Lance has been real worried about you two, running off like that earlier. ...Where's Catalina?”

But Keira just shook her head, looking up at him numbly. He felt his heart sink as he got a better look at her face. Her eyes were all red and puffy, as if she had been crying recently. 

“...Catalina left,” was all she answered with, her voice sounding strained and brittle. Without any further explanation, she simply turned and walked towards the entrance to the Snugly Duckling, her footsteps heavy and reluctant, as if she were dreading having to inside.

Not wanting her to have to tell Lance what ever was going on by herself, Eugene left his solitude and quickly caught up to the distraught adolescent, opening the doors for her and entering the stuffy, smelly, tense atmosphere of the pub once more. 

Their problems only seemed to be growing more numerous, and his precious alone time would have to wait. He had a feeling his friends were going to need him again, and he would not turn a blind eye to their grievances. No matter how he yearned to resolve his own.

– 

_Varian wiped his brow as he stood back to admire his latest work. It was merely a prototype, and had taken over half a year and had cost him many a sleepless night of hardship and toil, but it was now nearly complete. His vision would soon become reality, and the world would be changed for the better. He smiled, eager for the upcoming day when he could showcase his progress to Queen Rapunzel and the fledgling Board of Science that he himself had founded. The days when people would ridicule and mock him and write off his work as half baked sorcery were far behind him, and he was no longer embarrassed or hesitant in what he did. On the contrary; now, he could hardly wait to show off his miraculous new invention that would change the way people lived forever._

_“So tell me, my genius husband...” He heard the playful voice of his wife in his ear as her arms wrapped around his waist from behind him, “What exactly does this thing do again?”_

_The alchemist removed his goggles as he turned to see Cassandra giving him her customary smirk that never failed to make him melt. They'd been married now for over two years—approaching three already, though he could hardly believe it!—and his life had never been happier. At twenty five years old now and standing at 5'11, Varian had grown into a respectable young man. Although he still retained much of his boyish looks, he still cut a rather handsome figure when he wasn't wearing his welding mask and thick protective suit that defended him from all manner of harmful things from fire to chemicals that could do some serious damage if handled carelessly. He kept his hair a bit shorter than he had when he'd been a teen, and he'd even been able to grow and maintain a decent goatee that made him look much more distinguished! At least, he thought so. His wife still teased him for it from time to time, but otherwise seemed to not mind the bit of facial hair that he'd managed to have after spending his teens and early twenties as a baby faced young lad._

_Cassandra, now in her mid thirties, looked as beautiful and mesmerizing as ever. Her wavy black locks now fell midway down her back, though she usually kept it in a low ponytail that draped down one of her shoulders. She was a bit more...bulky, more muscular now, due to her days of adventuring; but this suited Varian just fine, as he'd always admired the strength in her statuesque frame. Her eyes were a little more worn and tired than they had been before, but they still held that spark in them that suggested that her inner fire had not diminished in the slightest. And when she would gaze into his own eyes, he would become entranced, almost bewitched, until she broke her spell over him with a kiss._

_She'd spent some time away from Corona, forging her own path and perhaps trying to atone for her past sins by helping those in need. From time to time she would return to visit, though, and each time she came back she would spend some time with him, and they'd just...talk. Mostly about what they were currently doing with their lives, and sometimes even about the old days, though they seldom dwelled on the past, as there was just too much pain there for both of them._

_While they had both made their fair share of mistakes in life, they had found some measure of solace in each other's company; for both of them had returned from the brink and had managed to live on in spite of the scars left by what they'd done. Maybe that was what had bridged the gap between them and had ignited their romance—just two damaged souls, finding comfort in one another's company and discovering that they had more in common than one might think at first glance._

_He had always enjoyed talking with her when ever she'd come and see him back then, even if he was the one who usually carried the conversation. Cass would just sit with him and listen, sometimes smirking when he'd go on some long winded tangent about his newest ideas or latest invention. He knew most of it flew over her head, but she never rolled her eyes or told him he was boring. She was so understanding, so patient, and over time, she opened up to him and the rest, as they say, was history._

_Varian could hardly believe his luck. Honestly, this all felt like a dream. If it was, he never wanted to wake up, as he pulled his wife close and draped his arms around her waist._

_“It's a device that will bring purified water to every household in the kingdom,” he told her with a big grin. “And not only that, but you will also be able to adjust the temperature, from cold to hot, all at the turn of a handle!”_

_Cassandra raised a brow as if she didn't believe him, but it was all in jest, as she had come to know just how talented and capable he could truly be. “That sounds wonderful, dear,” she smiled. “All the handmaids will be breathing a sigh of relief, thanks to you. I know I would, back when I still donned the uniform. Doing laundry and dishes and preparing baths will be so much easier now, for everyone.”_

_“That was my line of thinking, yeah,” Varian nodded. “Everyone will have access to it, rich and poor alike. I'm hoping to have it implemented throughout all of Corona by the end of this year, and reach Old Corona and beyond by the next.”_

_“Sounds like you'll be busy, as usual,” Cassandra remarked, idly playing with his goggles. “Think you'll be able to spare a little time here and there for what we talked about the other night?”_

_Varian felt his face go red at her request, for he knew exactly what she was referring to. They had spoken at length about the subject of children, and now that they'd both settled into a stable and comfortable place in their lives, they felt it was time to take the next step together in their relationship. The idea of starting a family with his beloved was...well, it was wonderful, truly; but it was also terrifying and daunting and overwhelming beyond belief._

_“Er...yes, of course,” he told her shakily. “That sort of thing will require a lot of time and...effort, but I will make time for it, I promise.”_

_“Heh. The 'effort' is gonna the best part,” she smirked, giving him a suggestive wink. “You do know it will likely take us several tries before we succeed, right?”_

_“Yes...I know,” he gulped, feeling flustered as she pressed herself against him. “Unlike many boys, I happened to learn a great deal about reproduction and...the female's monthly cycles, back then. Just...let me know when you are, ah, ovulating, and I'll be ready to go in a jiffy.”_

_“A jiffy, eh?” Cassandra snorted with great amusement. “Even if you're in the midst of a monumental breakthrough in technology when I call you up to our bedroom?”_

_“Nothing is more important to me than you,” he said, and while it sounded corny as hell, it was the truth. He loved her, more than he loved even alchemy, and no invention could ever compare to the life they would soon be making together. “So...you know. Any time, any place, and all that,” he added sheepishly._

_Cassandra laughed lightly at his bold proclamation. “I'll be holding you to that,” she told him deviously. “In fact...how about you prove your devotion right now?”_

_Varian balked at her abrupt proposal—not that it wasn't tempting, but... “Wh-what about...I mean, we're supposed to go out and meet with Rapunzel and Eugene at the castle soon, right?”_

_“Our little dinner together isn't for another couple hours,” Cassandra retorted evenly. “Plenty of time for us to have some fun. Unless you aren't in the mood...?”_

_“Now, I didn't say that...” Varian smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her. Their arms wrapped around one another, and by the way he could feel her lips moving against his own, he could tell she meant business. Sometimes it was difficult to keep up with her and her...stamina; but oh, it was always well worth the effort to try and keep pace with his wife._

_She disengaged after a solid minute or so, her eyes filled with the familiar fire of desire. “Glad I could get you warmed up,” she gloated, before stepping back and away from him. “But before I let you anywhere close to our bedroom...go and wash up a bit. You and your clothes are covered in oil and grime, and my former expertise in being a handmaid can only go so far with the messes you're prone to making around the house.”_

_Varian took a moment to come back down from the clouds, feeling dazed from the intensity of their kiss. She never failed to take his breath away, to say the least. “...You wanna join me?” he asked hopefully. “In the bathtub, I mean...”_

_Cassandra smirked at his boldness, but shook her head. “While you're busy cleaning yourself up, I have to get my evening attire ready for our double date later. Don't you fret, though; once you are ready to come up, I will be waiting...and I will be more than ready for you. Sound good?”_

_The Royal Alchemist nodded, feeling a growing rush of anticipation washing over him. “Sounds great,” he affirmed._

_“Good. See you in fifteen then, husband,” she told him playfully, before sauntering out of his study room._

_Varian watched her go, his eyes glued to her retreating form the entire time. Without missing a beat, he immediately set off for the washroom, eager to join his wife in their bedchambers as soon as possible._

_Truly, he felt like a man who had everything—a revered position in the kingdom, his days spent doing what he did best, and married to the woman of his dreams. And, in time, he'd actually be a father!_

_This was all almost too good to be true!_

_With a spring in his step, he began whistling a merry tune as he went about preparing for a quick scrub down, taking out a fresh pair of casual clothes that would be easy enough to strip out of once he met back up with his Cassie upstairs in their cozy abode. She hadn't been wrong—he was indeed a right mess, and he'd learned long ago that dirtying up the house with the results of his oftentimes grungy career left Cassie in a decidedly foul mood. Best to avoid her ire, lest she dangle him high above the earth again in a prison of black rocks, he thought with a chuckle._

_Time really did bring about introspection, and he could now look back on their troubled past with a bit more humor. Just a bit...but it was enough._

_It was as he was drying off after bathing when he noticed something odd._

_There, in the corner of the room, was a distinct black smudge. He wasn't certain how else to describe it—it stood out in an almost unsettling way, the coloration a deeper blackness than anything he'd ever seen._

_And stranger still, it almost felt...familiar, somehow._

_Normally, he might have been quite curious, and almost certainly would have inspected it further. But he had only one thing on his mind right now, and that was his wife, sprawled out in their bed, stretching out languidly before him in invitation. His curiosity had always been a strong force that was nearly impossible to deny, it was true; however, he was not about to keep Cassie waiting while he studied some weird dark stain in the washroom._

_Perhaps it was some sort of mold. Or maybe the wood floor had some water damage that had given it such a dark coloration. Either way, he'd resolve it later._

_Putting the insignificant anomaly out of his thoughts, Varian made his way into the great living room of his—their—admittedly lavish home. Being the Royal Alchemist definitely had its perks, and Rapunzel had made sure that both of them were well taken care of, gifting them with a magnificent estate that was perfect for both privacy and work; as well as holding the occasional party here and there among friends. Even if most times, it was just the royal couple who showed up to reminisce about old times and stay in touch._

_The living room was decorated with bits and pieces of both of their respective personalities. He liked a more 'wood and brass' aesthetic, while Cassie preferred marble and steel. It made for an...interesting mix, to say the least. But as he looked around the room, he found he couldn't remember where or when they'd gotten any of the furniture or other trinkets that were spread about. A faint but insistent voice in the back of his mind whispered that something wasn't right here, that this place, all of this, was not what it seemed. In fact, their 'estate' itself looked rather familiar; almost reminding him of his childhood home back in Old Corona... But how could that be? Why was he suddenly thinking about such nonsense now of all times?_

_Desperate to shake off the wave of anxious paranoia that had come seemingly from nowhere, Varian looked up at the great portrait that hung proudly upon one of the walls; the painting depicting himself and Cassie shortly after they had been wed. Why couldn't he remember any details about such an event occurring?? Try as he might, he found no treasured memories, only blank emptiness and a growing sense of dread. Was he suffering from some form of mental disorder? Had he slipped in the washroom earlier and hit his head?_

_He stared hard at the painting—it was beautifully done, the artist having really captured his wife's facial features—but the longer he looked at the woman he had been married to for nearly three years, the more her image changed and warped into something unfamiliar and hideous. Her signature little smirk became a bone chilling, malicious grin; and her warm hazel eyes were now glowing blue and yellow and were filled with hellfire. Her graceful wedding dress went from pristine ivory to an all consuming obsidian—the same color as the mystery substance he had just written off._

_Who was this demonic looking woman, leering down at him with her blue-gold hair and pale skin? And why did she look so much like his wife?_

_He was hallucinating—he must have been. He'd been working too long, probably got dehydrated, maybe inhaled some fumes from some chemicals accidentally. Yes, that must have been what had happened. This wasn't real._

_Varian then started to notice more and more of the off putting darkness that seemed to be sprouting up from the floor and walls, spreading like a disease that blackened everything in its path. He slowly backed away from the painting, unable to look at the grinning devil woman any longer, and turned to glance out one of the windows instead._

_He wished he hadn't._

_Everything was covered in black rocks. Everything. From a distance, he could see what looked like bodies lining the streets...or, rather, what appeared to be bodies. They were more akin to statues, appearing to be made of the same rocky material, except these were all colored red, and their expressions and postures all shared the same key feature—sheer terror. All of Corona was frozen in time, a mass grave of corpses that stood starkly against a crimson sky. It all looked like something straight out of a nightmare--_

_A piercing scream jolted him out of his horrified daze. It had come from upstairs._

_“No...” he breathed, recognizing that scream immediately; his feet starting to move despite feeling like they were leaded weights. “Cassie!”_

_Varian ran. He ran past the painting of the evil witch who wore his wife's face like a mask, ran up the steps of the staircase leading up to the second floor—had it always had so many steps? He couldn't remember. It seemed to take much longer than it should have before he reached the top, and by then, he was winded. Maybe that feeling of exhaustion was why the architecture of his house was starting to look warped and outright strange, with the halls being far too long and the doorways much too tall and crooked and the windows all but disappearing, leaving only bare walls._

_There was no time to start panicking, though. No time to stand still and get his bearings, nor to question why this was happening, or how the world outside looked like it had ended in a violent apocalypse of black and red._

_He needed to get to Cassie. Now._

_The hellscape that had once been the idyllic home he'd shared with his wife twisted and turned this way and that as Varian navigated its labyrinthine interior; and before long, he felt like a lab rat lost in a maze. None of this felt familiar, but on top of that, it just felt alien and foreboding, as if something or someone had rearranged the guts of his lavish abode into this otherworldly house of horror. He tried to keep his focus straight ahead of him, as in the periphery of his vision, he could both see and feel that there were a plethora of eyes lining the walls; all of them blue and yellow and filled with a gleeful malice that made him run as fast as he'd ever run in his life._

_This was wrong. It was all so very wrong—his life felt like it was crumbling around him, and all that lied underneath was this black rot that threatened to devour everything he had ever known and loved._

_He was lost, yet he did not stop running. For if he stopped, it would mean giving up on Cassie. He couldn't let this insidious darkness claim her as well. He just couldn't._

_After what felt like hours of scrambling down seemingly endless corridors and empty rooms, Varian heard his wife crying out in pain. It made his blood run cold, and as he turned another corner and ran into the next room, he finally found her._

_She was lying on the floor—no, that did not aptly describe what his eyes were showing him. She was being swallowed by a great black pit in the center of their bedchambers, everything below her waist having disappeared beneath the murky floor that was more like a deadly bog than hardwood. Now she could only claw desperately at nothing to try and keep herself from sliding any further down into that terrible abyss._

_“Cassie!” he exclaimed in a panic, rushing to her side only to freeze in his tracks at the strange black bog's edge._

_“Varian!” she cried, looking more frightened than he had ever seen her before in all the years they'd known each other. “Please, help me!”_

_“Just...just hold on! I'll think of something!” he assured her shakily, desperately trying to think of something—anything—he could do to save her. As he reached for his trusty utility belt in which he stored his alchemical vials, he realized with growing dread that he had absolutely nothing on his person that he could use. Of all the times to be caught without his alchemic tools, it had to be now..._

_“Please...don't let her take me...” Cassandra begged, her eyes wild with fear and desperation as she struggled feebly to escape her impending doom like an animal that had been caught in a trap._

_In spite of the insanity unfolding before him, those words gave Varian pause. What had she meant by that? Who was trying to take her? And why? Was this mystery woman the same person responsible for what ever the hell was going on here?_

_Her panicked scream snapped him out of his brief train of thought, and he knew he had to act now if he wanted to save her. Pushing his own fears and doubts aside, he reached out to her to the best of his ability, even going so far as to actually step into the blackened floor that had become akin to quicksand beneath his poor wife's feet._

_“Cassie! Grab hold of my hand...!” he told her urgently through gritted teeth. To his surprise, he wasn't sinking as she currently was, but he didn't want to press his luck._

_She did her best to reach for his outstretched hand, their fingertips brushing against one another's, but it wasn't enough. Varian forced himself to move closer, firmly gripping her hand and pulling with all his might to release her from her terrifying predicament...to no avail._

_“...I-I can't hold her back...” he heard her choke out weakly, as a foul black ichor began to run from her mouth, dribbling down her chin in grotesque rivulets. “Don't...don't leave me, please...”_

_“I'll never leave you!” he promised, his eyes stinging with tears. Her skin was turning a sickly pale white, and no matter how he tried, she just wouldn't budge. If anything, she was sinking faster now, as if what ever dark force that had her in its grasp was toying with him. “We'll get through this! Please, don't give up...”_

_Now only her shoulders and above were visible, the rest of her having disappeared into the void. Tears streamed down his face as he could do nothing but helplessly watch the woman he loved being dragged down into some dark hell. He was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it._

_“Forgive me... I-I'm so sorry, I--” she rasped, before her head disappeared beneath the floor, leaving him only with her hand that had gone lifelessly slack in his grasp._

_A deafening silence descended upon the room then. It felt like it stretched into eternity, as Varian couldn't bring himself to move. It had all happened so fast, and now she was just...gone. He choked back a sob—he'd failed her. He'd promised he'd save her, that he would never let her go, and he fucked up. After all of his successes, after he thought he had finally put his past of doubt and self loathing behind him, in the end, he was still nothing but a failure. Worthless. Pathetic._

_He couldn't even save his wife. What kind of a man was he?? Why did such an amazing woman have to die, while a weak little nothing like himself was allowed to live on?? It should have been him. It should have been him. It should have been him—_

_Varian gasped audibly when the dead hand in his grip suddenly began twitching animatedly and erratically, as if it had a life of its own. The obsidian from the black bog that had once been his house's floor crept up the ivory flesh, until it became an awful clawed thing that looked like it belonged to a demon rather than a human._

_His surprised scream was abruptly cut off as those horrid black talons struck out like a snake and wrapped around his neck, digging into and puncturing his flesh; drawing blood. His eyes were practically bulging, as he stared with unblinking horror at where Cassie had just disappeared mere minutes ago. Or had it been hours? Days? He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore. There was only madness now, and fear. Terrible, all consuming fear._

_And as he watched the blue-gold haired woman from the painting slowly emerge from the murky depths before him, he felt too petrified to scream—even if his throat wasn't currently being crushed by her vise like grip. Her glowing eyes bored into his, piercing straight into his soul, seeing straight through him. And suddenly, with perfect clarity, he remembered who she was._

_She was Cassandra. She was the demon who had stolen the Celestial Relics. And she was going to be his demise._

_“...What's the matter, Hubby?” the creature asked tauntingly, her voice dripping with malice. “Aren't you happy to see me?”_

_Varian couldn't say or do anything. He was frozen, just as everyone outside has been rendered petrified with fear. She laughed harshly in his face, pulling him closer to her frightful visage._

_“What's wrong? Don't you wanna give your wife a kiss?” she snickered goadingly, black ichor still running down her mouth like blood. “Aww, come on...what happened to the romance? Don't you wanna fuck me? I know you do. You want to fuck your good little housewife and make her good and pregnant with your filthy, worthless little spawn. And then you'd get to desperately try to be a better father than the man who raised you. But you won't be. You'll fail at being a parent, just as you fail at everything in your sorry sham of a life. You couldn't save Cassandra from falling into darkness. You, who committed crimes equal to or even greater than hers, were able to claw your way out from being a villain, while you left her behind to be devoured alive.”_

_Her grip tightened, and she brought him very close to her, so close that their faces were a mere inch or so apart. He could feel her hot breath tickling his nose as she spoke through her wide grin of sharpened, gnashing teeth._

_“Did you really think you could save her??” she demanded, her voice booming like thunder. “Did you honestly believe she could be redeemed after everything she has done?? Let me put your troubled little mind at ease, you fucking backwater piece of shit: Cassandra is gone. Forever. I have arisen in her place, and I will take everything she was too weak and afraid to take herself. And if you ever stand in my way, I will leave you broken in a dark little hole in the ground begging for a death that will never come to you!”_

_She paused, looking him over as though he was a slab of meat meant to be torn into. It chilled him to the bone, and he was helpless to resist as she closed the gap between them with a cruel smile._

_“But I think that won't be an issue...” she murmured thoughtfully, licking her lips slowly. “I owe you a little smooch, at the very least, don't I? C'mere and give your wife some love, you sick little freak!”_

_Varian felt like retching as she forced her mouth over his in a twisted mockery of their earlier kiss, and he could taste the foul black liquid on her lips as he felt her tongue invading his mouth. It tasted like decay, like rot, like death. He let out a strangled scream that died in his throat, but she wasn't stopping, and the metallic tang of blood was added into the mix of vile flavors as he felt her biting his lips savagely._

_He couldn't breathe. She wouldn't let him. The black rocks began to seep into his flesh, spreading like a potent venom throughout his body, corrupting him inside and out; changing him. Violating him..._

_When she pulled away at last, Varian found he still couldn't move. What was more, he couldn't speak. All he could do was stare unblinkingly up into the cruel eyes of Cassandra, who wore a malicious, knowing smirk._

_“Now you are mine, forever and always,” she purred, running her hand along his jawline now as if she was inspecting some work of art. To his horror, he realized that wasn't too far from the truth, as she showed him his reflection._

_He was still himself...but at the same time, he wasn't. He knew what she had done to him, knew what he now was. A mere puppet was all he would ever be now, and through her dark designs, he would do terrible, heinous acts; day after day, year after year. All those lives...all the suffering and turmoil and anguish... The blood of the world would be on his hands. Because he'd failed. Because he wasn't strong enough to stop this. Because he was too weak to resist. And now, he was trapped as this pathetic thing standing before him, this living failure._

_Forever..._

_“This is who you are, Varian,” she spoke to him harshly, her eyes seeing right through him. He could never hide anything from those fearsome eyes... “You hurt everyone you get close to. You're a fucking prodigy at causing pain and destruction...like me! Our fathers tried to mold us into people that we are not, and our friends took us for granted and walked all over us! Face it—we are cut from the same cloth, you and I. You try so hard to be something better than what you are, but we can't change, Varian! You'll just end up slipping again, and when you do inevitably slip, you'll fall right back down into this pit, just like the first time! And I'll be waiting! You're a wicked little wretch, and everyone knows it now! You can't take back what you did! You can't make it better! You'll never atone for it! You'll never gain anyone's forgiveness! You know I'm right! You know it is only a matter of time before you revert back into that hate filled boy who craves only carnage and retribution!_

_STOP LYING TO YOURSELF! ADMIT IT! GIVE IN. GIVE IN. GIVE IN. GIVE IN. GIVE IN. GIVE IN--”_

_Varian wanted to fight it, wanted to deny it, but he couldn't move. He couldn't so much as close his eyes to hide from this monstrosity, and as his mind spiraled into despair, he could feel that they were sinking back into the pit, submerging into the black bog where his father was trapped in amber for eternity, where his friends hated him and wanted nothing to do with him, and where the woman he admired and loved had lost her mind and had become a demon of hatred._

_Everything went dark, and he could see nothing..._

_Nothing, except for those burning, glowing eyes that stared at him patiently, expectantly._

_Waiting there, in the abyss, where he had vowed never to return again—_

– 

The still silence of the night was broken by a terrified scream as Varian lurched upright from his restless slumber, disoriented and dazed as he frantically looked around at his surroundings. It was dark all around him—was he still in that hellish pit with Cassandra?? The last thing he could remember seeing were her eyes, but he couldn't find them in the pitch black of the mine shaft. And while that should have been comforting, the thought of being alone in his own self made hell was even worse than the thought of sharing it with his fallen friend.

Instead of seeing shining eyes filled with hellfire, Varian found himself staring into the morose eyes of Fidella, who graciously allowed him to embrace her strong neck as he let himself cry. He sobbed, he wailed, he howled his grief and anguish and pain for everything that had happened, was happening now, and what might happen in the future should Cassandra continue down this dark path. It was all too much for his weary heart to bare.

The nightmare had been his worst one yet, but even before it had devolved into that horror show with Cassandra's new demonic appearance, Varian knew that his 'perfect dream life' had been an absurd flight of fancy. It made him cringe in embarrassment even now in his distraught state. As much as he had loved and yearned for Cassandra, a married life with her was beyond ludicrous. It was mostly his subconscious mind manipulating those sorts of dreams, he was sure, as that was the sort of thing one did in Old Corona: you grew up, got married as soon as you were able, and started a family to help with work and whatnot. He might have been the black sheep of the community in terms of his intellect and choice of profession, but the more subtle, cultural norms of the place of his upbringing had shaped his perspectives in ways he was only beginning to discover. 

It wasn't like he saw marriage or having children as something bad, though. But to have that with Cassandra, who was quite a bit older than he was and was currently mad with power? Such thoughts were the last vestiges of his idealistic youth, he surmised. Not to mention the bombshell he'd only learned recently that Cass wasn't even attracted to men in general, which meant that even if she were still the same old handmaid he'd once known, and not an unstable authoritarian, he'd never have a chance in hell at courting her. 

He rubbed at his watery, reddened eyes after several minutes of crying pathetically on his old friend's mare. The morning light was slowly but steadily seeping into view—he hadn't gone too far into the old mine, and if dawn was here now, that meant he had slept the whole night. He sure didn't feel very rested, but he could try dozing later after he'd returned to his father and Eugene and the rest of their meager 'resistance'. 

Besides that, the dawn also meant that he had to get the hell out of here and cover his tracks, for Cassandra would be coming as soon as Owl went back to her and led her to what she would assume to be her enemy's hideout. And he really, really didn't want to be caught still lingering around here when she arrived and found only an abandoned, empty mine. 

Slowly, carefully, he managed to stand to his feet. He felt sore and achy from lying down on nothing but cold, hard ground, but he'd live. The dungeon in Corona hadn't been very comfortable either, after all, and he'd long since adapted to a life without the creature comforts that people often took for granted. That didn't mean he intended on living the rest of his days as some hardened ex-criminal who lived in the woods, forsaking the comforts of civilized life, though. If he ever managed to live to see the end of this terrible ordeal, he intended to surround himself with as many feather pillows as an alchemist's salary could buy him.

Varian gently ran his hand over Fidella's face, wondering once again if the horse could be trusted—as ridiculous as that might have sounded. Still, he found it hard to believe that Cass would lend him her beloved steed out of the kindness of her heart. Was it all part of some deeper deception on her part, some intricate scheme that he was too blind to see? This animal had been loyal to her mistress for most of her life, and if she was anything like Owl, who would follow any command given so long as it came from Cassandra, then he'd have a horse sized problem in his hands to deal with.

But as he looked into Fidella's eyes, he realized the truth then and there—for in her eyes was the same look that had been in Ruddiger's when Varian himself had strayed from the path of light and wandered into the dark maelstrom that had nearly ruined his entire life. Fidella was heartbroken over seeing what Cassandra had become, and did not accept her new life decisions that involved threatening and hurting others to get what she wanted. She wanted to see her return from the abyss just as much as he did, and in spite of everything that had happened—and was yet to happen—he still believed there was some shred of good within the deranged woman's soul. She hadn't hurt or killed him...yet. It was a pretty low bar to set, sure, but it was something. 

And Rapunzel... Rapunzel still believed in Cass as well, even as she was her captive. The princess had believed in him when he had been at his lowest point as well—he'd feel like he was letting her down if he couldn't do the same with Cass. He owed both women that much, at least, for they had been the two most influential women he'd ever met in his life. 

“...We'll get her back, girl,” he murmured assuredly, patting Fidella's snout. “I don't know when, or how...but we'll do it. There's still conflict in her...and as long as there's conflict, there's still goodness. We just...have to keep trying.”

He wasn't quite sure what he was saying, but he kept talking to the horse anyway, as it seemed to calm her somewhat. Not only that, but it calmed him, too, just to be able to speak his mind openly; to be listened to. Even if the one listening was just an animal.

Then again...some of his best conversations he'd had in the past had been with Ruddiger, he thought with a wan smile. Sometimes, animals were just better listeners. 

Maybe he was only a crazy sentimental fool who couldn't accept that one of his dear friends was gone. Maybe he should have just climbed up onto Fidella and ridden out of Corona as fast as he could. He wasn't certain about much of anything these days, but if there was one thing he was certain of, it was that he was done running. Cass would be furious at his deception here today, but she wouldn't kill him. No, she needed him, alive and well. She'd threaten him and get up in his face and make him feel small and weak and uncomfortable, but that was all she would do. 

A calculated risk, on his part, but Varian had to be the one who remained close to their enemy. No one else could do this—only he could. Only he could find any possible weakness from within, and exploit it with the help of his father and their friends. There had to be something...there just had to be. 

After his harrowing dinner date with Cassandra and seeing firsthand how unstable her mental state truly was, he thought he might have a better idea of just how they might fight her more effectively. It would be a low, dirty method, to be sure; and he felt awful just for thinking about it. But they could not hope to fight against her via physical means, and the fate of the world was at stake here.

So that left only one other option... 

“Come on, girl,” Varian sighed, climbing up and settling himself on the saddle as he pushed the inkling of the beginnings of a plan to the back of his mind. One thing at a time, he kept telling himself. First, he needed to get out of here and make his way back to his companions. Then he needed to give Rapunzel's letter to her parents, and inform everyone of what he had gleaned from his time in Cassandra's castle fortress. That Pontius Maximilian the Third character, who only seemed to be stoking the fires of Cassandra's ego and ambitions... The danger of the magic cloak, and how they'd need to tighten security to avoid having Cass find them out... Cassandra's impending coronation, and her 'reparations' she would be delivering to Corona... It would take time to put everything into detail, and he still felt so very tired from his nightmare...

The young alchemist and the forlorn mare made their way out of the mine shaft and into the light of dawn. If Owl was still lurking around somewhere, he had no way of spotting him. But he was positive the aloof avian was long gone, eager to report back to Cass of his 'success'. 

It was time to go.

“We got a long ride ahead of us,” Varian said wearily, spurring Fidella onward at a swift and steady pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could say that my absence for nearly two months was due to something like losing all my progress on my laptop and having to start all over again, or some kind of emergency happened that prevented me from writing for long periods of time, but the simple truth is...
> 
> Writer's block is a bitch. 
> 
> This chapter, for whatever reason, just killed me. I'm not happy with it whatsoever, as I just couldn't convey the set ups for certain plots the way I wanted to. But it is done, and I am hoping to break the blockage once I start writing the next chapter about Cass, as she finally gets to leave the castle for the first time in forever.
> 
> So, to anyone who is still reading this, thank you for your patience. I hope I don't start to sound like a broken record with these notes at the end of each chapter lmao.


	20. Temper, Temper...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra attempts to reign in her temper, but finds that her time spent with Zhan Tiri has left her more deeply scarred than she wants to admit. Rapunzel stands up to Cassandra when discussing their imminent outing into the city, with mixed results.

Cassandra smiled serenely, feeling the early morning breeze caressing her face as she glided through the painterly pink and yellow skies a ways behind Owl. After a long night of painstaking work and preparation, it felt so good to be outside again. She'd always preferred being outdoors, where she could let loose and show off her combative prowess. Being stuck in the castle, having to finish sorting out all those notes, bribing the castle's staff workers into helping to prepare each Coronan's 'damage relief fund'... It was all so very tedious. She'd never really thought about how boring a Queen's job could be, even though she hadn't even been crowned yet, but...but it would get better, she reminded herself. 

Rapunzel's little reparations project would be ready to go, and Corona would once and for all know the truth: that she was what was best for the world, and that they'd been wrong about her from the very beginning. How gratifying it would be, to at last be vindicated and seen as a hero! A liberator! A deity to be revered! Everyone would soon cheer her on instead of hiding away like scared little rodents, and she would be loved by all instead of misjudged and feared and hated and scorned and...everything else she'd had to endure for most of her worthless life.

Her loyal pet had returned to her earlier with the whereabouts of Eugene and his rat's nest full of traitors. Soon, they would be dealt with, and would no longer be a thorn in her side. Once they got it through their thick skulls that they couldn't harm her, they'd give up. Oh, Eugene would put up a fight, she had little doubt, and the others would probably back him up, but one could only strike their blade against the side of a mountain for so long before they realized how futile their actions were. Her former friends were brave and honorable and compassionate, but they could also be so very stupid. Still, she believed it wouldn't take long for them to learn that they had lost, and that it would be pointless to resist any further once she...restrained them. 

Cassandra closed her eyes, feeling the wind in her hair, and briefly remembered that day long ago when both herself and Rapunzel had been transformed into birds. Rapunzel had been overjoyed at the prospect of being able to soar the skies, showing not a hint of trepidation or fear...while Cassandra had been reluctant and terrified, at least at first. Flying high above the earth in a way no other human had ever done before had been so wonderful, made even more so by having Rapunzel right by her side; the two of them so close and happy and free together. 

Her eyes opened as her smile slowly faded. She'd come dangerously close to losing her Princess to those absurd fools who had tricked them into becoming the newest addition to their avian collection. Even now, she could still remember how she felt like dying when Rapunzel had sacrificed herself so that she could be human again, while the blonde would have been trapped as a bird forever; her identity erased and leaving nothing but a simple minded animal. The rage she had felt had been overwhelming, and the first thing she did was 'kill' the man and woman responsible for stealing her beloved. While Rapunzel had thankfully been returned to her original state, Cassandra could never forget how good it had felt to deliver retribution to those who had wronged her. 

And oh, it had felt so very good indeed... It would have been all the sweeter, had their deaths been more drawn out; more agonizing, more visceral and brutal and bloody—

She forced herself with great deliberation to halt that train of thought. This really wasn't the best time to get caught up in such boorish urges, no matter how she might relish in the simple and straightforward act of vengeance. Calm—she needed to be calm and cool and collected for what she was about to do. This was going to test her patience and tolerance for putting up with those who would deny her her destiny, and she could not afford to slip up. This required a delicate touch, a level mind, and a non-threatening tone of voice. 

Why was it so difficult to reign in this terrible anger? Why did she feel like she couldn't think straight anymore? Had her time with Zhan Tiri really robbed her of her mental faculties to such an extent? She tried to deny the preposterous notion, and yet she could still practically hear the little warlock whispering in her ear about how vital it was to dig deeper, deeper, and deeper still to find the rage necessary to gain mastery over the Moonstone and its black rocks. It had frightened her at first, early on in those first few weeks after leaving the Dark Kingdom with her stolen prize in tow. How easily she was able to lose herself in her anger, and how bit by bit, she could gradually feel everything she thought she was crumble away...until she could no longer recognize the woman in her own reflection. 

Zhan Tiri had been so patient, she realized looking back. How many times had she lost the stomach for what she was doing, only for the ghostly imp to pull her right back onto her blackened path? How many nights had she spent curled up out in the woods, alone, with nothing but her hate to keep her warm when a fire would have only attracted unwanted attentions? And through it all, her little blue ally had been right there, whispering promises of grandeur and prestige into her ear, so long as she followed every word she said.

So many days, spent in isolation... The months had passed in a haze, until...until she was ready. Ready to take on Corona...and Rapunzel. She'd been intent on ending the Princess, the need to claim her destiny outweighing the love she felt for her. At least, until she had come to see things more clearly, killing the witch who had manipulated her for so long and embracing her desire to claim the blonde as her own. She was still ashamed that she had nearly killed her on more than one occasion, but...she'd make damn well sure Rapunzel would remain safe, forever and always. From any and all outside threats, as well as from herself.

Especially from herself. 

Control. She needed to gain control over herself again. No more blinding rage, no more violent outbursts. She would not give in to her anger, would not be a slave to it. Zhan Tiri was dead, and could no longer trick and deceive her with her honeyed words. She had no more power over her...and yet...

Could she truly just...let go? She'd come to wear her anger like a second skin over the past year, just as much as the black rocks that now covered her body. It burned within her like a furnace, keeping her going, keeping her focused on what needed to be done. Before she had let those flames consume her, she...she'd just been a handmaid. A stupid, blind, weak little handmaid who was more akin to a doormat than a human being. 

Even so...she was beginning to realize that there was something wrong with her; something deep within herself was broken, or was simply just missing. It was a nebulous thing, some ineffable piece of her that was just beyond her reach. Like being lost in a dense fog, unable to see your own hand in front of your face... It frightened her, sometimes. What would happen if she lost herself entirely in that fog? What might she do, utterly lost and blind to everything around her, only able to lash out at perceived phantoms in the mist?

Had she been broken down and built back up, like some weak willed, pitiable fool who had no idea what she was doing? What if...what if she had been wrong, and all this was—

Cassandra exhaled a weary sigh between gritted teeth, realizing these were not her own thoughts, but the thoughts of the wretch bleeding into her consciousness, attempting once more to make her pause and look back at the path she had chosen. She was done with doubts, done with second guessing herself! This was her destiny! This was what she deserved, what was owed to her! She was better than she'd ever been, and she'd prove it; here, today!

“Nice try...” she growled aloud, before looking ahead to see Owl circling over what appeared to be an old abandoned mine. And not just any old mine, she realized as she got a better look overhead. It was the same one she used to come out to with Varian, Rapunzel, and Eugene when ever the boy wanted to show off one of his more 'extreme' inventions. They'd all make a day out of it, riding out on horseback with a picnic lunch in tow for when they got hungry from all the explosions and other wacky shit the little alchemist had taken great pride in showcasing to them.

Rapunzel and Eugene had basically become the unofficial adoptive parents of the boy from Old Corona, and it was one of many things from back then that had gnawed at Cassandra's mind. She didn't want to admit that she'd been jealous, and yet...they all got along so well together, and it was clear to anyone with eyes and ears that the handmaid was the third wheel of the group. And it only became more painfully apparent as time went on, after Lance came into the picture, along with the other myriad of colorful characters that Rapunzel had taken in like a bunch of stray kittens. Bit by bit, she could feel herself being phased out of the blonde's life, and it had been agony. 

When the four of them came out here in the past, she'd mostly just tune out Fitzherbert—as she usually did—and did her best to remain patient with Varian and his constant babbling. The kid sure as hell liked to hear himself talk, and she'd felt like a god damn hostage sometimes when she had no choice but to remain close to Rapunzel, who actually seemed to try her best to understand whatever the fuck Varian would try to explain. She was always so kind, so patient, so understanding...

But that was enough reminiscing about the distant past. Now was not the time to get all sentimental—now was the time to calmly and decisively put an end to Eugene's would-be coup. Emphasis on calmly.

Cassandra descended from the skies slowly, her feet touching down upon the earth with nary a sound as she surveyed her surroundings at ground level. She was almost a bit disappointed at how easy this had been—Eugene was really slacking if he thought that this was a good hideout. The old mines were all mostly collapsed, and were quite narrow and stifling, with none of the tunnels opening out the further one went in like some might expect. From a strategic perspective, it was a deathtrap: if she deigned to have them all die here, all she had to do was seal them within by bringing down the roofs of the tunnels, and they'd be trapped in there to die a slow, painful death. One would not even need the Ultimate Power to do so—all that would be required was a few well placed explosives, and that would be that. Varian had already blown up most of the mine shafts from those years ago, before he turned out to be a wicked little shit and before she herself had buried the wretch to become the goddess that now stood tall before her hidden enemies. 

Right, then. Time to end this charade once and for all and get a move on; she had a busy day ahead of her, and wanted to finish her business here as soon as possible. It would be a great weight off of her shoulders, to take Eugene and his comrades out of the equation of her future ambitions... 

“It is over now, Fitzherbert,” she called out, her voice booming through the silence like thunder. “You've nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. Come on out of your rat's nest with your hands up, all of you. Surrender peacefully, and I promise you safe passage back to New Corona where you will be given a fair trial for your plot to depose the rightful Queen.”

She knew she wasn't officially the Queen just yet, but her coronation was imminent, and was pretty much inevitable at this point. No one would be able to stop her from taking her rightful dues. 

Silence rang out from the main mine shaft in response to her reasonable and measured offer, and she could feel her left eye twitching in agitation. But she would remain calm and cool—if she was to be tested out here with these stubborn fools, then she would succeed with flying colors. 

“Eugene...be practical now,” Cassandra tried again, her eyes darting left and right, fully expecting a futile ambush from her former friends. “I know you think ill of me, but do you honestly believe I am here to kill the lot of you when I could have done so easily the other day? Give yourselves up. Don't make this any harder than it already is. You think I enjoy doing this? In spite of what you may believe, I assure you that I do not take any such pleasure from detaining you. But you leave me no other alternative, what with you hiding out here, conspiring against me...”

No response. If anything, the silence only seemed to grow more pronounced, as if it was taunting her.

Cassandra took a deep breath, exhaled, and found it did little to quell the mounting anger that was creeping up her throat like bile. This was starting to get ridiculous—Fitzherbert was always a big baby and a sore loser in the past, but this was really crossing the line!

“What's the plan here, guys?” she demanded through gritted teeth, the calm in her voice leaking out into the ether like the air from a punctured lung. “You gonna make some valiant last stand against me? Do you think yourselves heroic, having your backs pressed against the wall with your inevitable failure looming over you? You have _lost._ You are _beaten._ Get out here and accept your defeat like a man, Fitzherbert. I'll even let you see Rapunzel again if you stop being a scared little bitch and face me with whatever shred of dignity you might still possess.”

The silence became a deafening roar, and Cassandra's brow furrowed with each passing moment, until her face was contorted into a barely veiled rage that had become all too common of an expression for her lately. She began stalking towards the yawning entrance to the mines, her hands balled into tight fists at her sides. 

“Ohoho...you _really_ don't want me to go in there. Come the fuck out. _Now,”_ she commanded icily, her voice echoing off the walls of the tunnel. “Why are you doing this?? What do you hope to accomplish?? You can't kill me. You can't even hurt me. You hear that, Varian, you little shit stain?? Whatever crackpot scheme you have going on here will be useless. But if all of you still insist on playing out this futile endeavor, then _get on with it already!_ Do your worst! Throw your pitiful alchemy at me! Make Lance charge out swinging as he pisses himself! Have that smug bitch Adira try stabbing me in the back! Tell those two little thief girls to start flinging rocks at my head! No matter what you do, this will all end the same way!”

When she was yet again met with that infernal silence, Cassandra knew something was wrong. While she was still bracing for some elaborate trap to spring upon her, she was beginning to wonder if anyone was even here to threaten. She knew that Eugene likely had several more people with him other than the Brotherhood and Varian. He was good at fooling people into joining him, using his silver tongue to gain their trust. Just like he'd fooled Rapunzel—naive, innocent, gullible Rapunzel, who had been trapped in a tower all her life. He'd be telling everyone how much of an evil, irredeemable monster she was now, and that she just _had_ to be stopped from taking over the world. As if the current world was some pristine bastion of virtues and morals that were held up to the highest standard! None of them could comprehend that she was the savior of this wretched planet, that she was going to free all of them from the eternal cycle of pain and suffering that had been going on since time immemorial!

But there were no signs present, within or without, that anyone was presently using this place as a hideout. There were no tracks, no horses, no supplies or weapons or anything that would suggest that anyone had been here recently. Cassandra's glowing eyes narrowed into twin crescents, a halo of sunlight appearing around her head to light the way as she strode further into the mine. The light revealed everything that there was to see...which turned out to be nothing at all.

Nothing but rocks and dirt...and the dawning realization that she'd been played.

'Follow the boy', she'd commanded Owl. To the avian's credit, he'd followed her order perfectly...but it had been no mere boy he had been assigned to track. As intelligent as Owl was, he was still only an animal, while Varian was a genius. She should have known the crafty little alchemist would've pulled something like this to throw her off the trail. She should have followed him herself if she truly wanted to discover the whereabouts of Eugene and the rest of their friends.

_Should've, would've, could've,_ the wretch taunted, happier than a pig in shit at how her friends had evaded her.

“Son of a bitch...” 

She should have left all of them to rot up on that pillar the other day! She should have let their corpses be picked clean by the ravens! Rapunzel's feelings be damned! No one made her look like a fool and got away with it! _No one!!_

Cassandra's earlier confidence in keeping 'calm and cool' evaporated entirely as she began to imagine Varian—that smarmy, pretentious little prick—going back to Eugene, bragging about how he'd outsmarted her. Everyone would congratulate him and they'd drink to his success for a job well done. They'd all laugh merrily at what a stupid, pathetic fool she was, their faces jagged with cruel mirth at her expense. She could see it all so vividly, could so clearly imagine Eugene's smug, punchable grin as he'd tell Varian what to do next in their nefarious plans for her downfall.

It was happening again. This anger—this rage, surging up from the depths of her soul—she couldn't control it, no more than one could control the rise of the sun and moon. It burned hotter than fire, and while she was impervious to any earthly harm, it hurt—oh, how it _hurt!_ Like a million tiny barbs tipped with white hot flames that swarmed her heart all at once, piercing it, shredding it, tearing it apart!

A wordless roar of fury tore from her lips, the Ultimate Power flaring up around her in turn like a violent maelstrom. Black rocks erupted from the earth in giant swarms, shearing through the old craggy mines like swords through cloth. More and more sprung forth from her hatred, until there was nothing else left but a jagged sea of obsidian all around her.

Cassandra wasn't sure how much time had passed as she stood in the rubble of what used to be the abandoned old Coronan mine. When she came back to her senses, the dust had settled from her violent outburst, and the sounds of the woods all around her had gone deathly quiet; as if nature itself was holding its breath to avoid drawing her ire. The pain of her seething anger faded, and she was left standing there like a statue of black marble out in the open, the only thing left standing after she'd razed the old mine. 

The silence filled her ears again, more terrible and foreboding than ever, and she shivered, remembering again the endless days she had spent out in the wilderness, alone...

Save for the demonic apparition of an ancient warlock, of course. 

Cassandra could almost hear Zhan Tiri's deceptively polite voice even now, chastising her about her doubts and weakness, mollifying her when she'd been pushed to the brink and needed to be reigned back in, and consoling her in her darkest moments. She would come and go, seemingly at random, to aid her in mastering the Moonstone's abilities. But when she wasn't playing the role of a friendly mentor, she would simply disappear, and Cassandra would be left to her own devices for hours--sometimes days--at a time. 

The longest interval between those ghostly visits with her 'friend' had been two, maybe three weeks. At least, that was the best estimate she'd been able to come up with back then. It hadn't taken long for her to lose track of time altogether, living out there away from civilization. It might have been shorter than that...or it could have been longer. 

She was resolute in her choice to walk down this path. After all she had done and everything she had both gained and lost, there was no turning back now. And yet, in these moments of silence—especially out in the woods, where she'd lived for several months—she could not stop her mind from racing; drowning her in memories of the past. Both the good, and the bad.

Her father, gifting her with her lucky halberd when she'd been barely tall enough to properly wield it.

The other guards, whispering behind her back about how she shouldn't be allowed within their ranks because she had the misfortune of being born female.

Standing within Rapunzel's bedchambers, listening to her singing softly to herself as she'd paint; so happy, so beautiful.

Her mother, glaring down at her after she'd accidentally dropped and broke a dinner plate on the floor, sending her to bed hungry as punishment.

Rapunzel, wrapping her arms around her, their faces so close to each other's, both of them smiling and laughing. 

Rapunzel, wrapping her arms around Eugene, kissing him, walking away with him, leaving her alone.

Rapunzel, ignoring her time and again, not heeding her advice, burning and crippling her hand and not even apologizing for it. 

Rapunzel, treating her more like a handmaid and less like a friend the more time went on.

Rapunzel's frightened face when she had betrayed her and took the Moonstone...and then again, when she had practically ripped the Sundrop from her and claimed it as her own. Just as she now claimed the Princess herself...

Cassandra shook her head. She'd been alone for a long, long time, it was true; and isolation could do things to a person's mind, there was no denying that. But she wasn't alone anymore, and she was no longer that worthless handmaid that yearned for so much more while being too weak to actually take it. Rapunzel was waiting for her back at the castle— _her_ castle, now; within _her_ kingdom—and there was still much to do. She would be busy enough to drown out the silence and keep the voice of the wretch at bay.

She walked away from the ruinous desolation she had just wrought, her body emitting a golden flash of light to disperse the layer of dust that had fallen upon her in the midst of all the destruction. So she'd lost her temper again—at least this time it was outside of the city, where no one could be hurt. That was still progress, still a step in the right direction. This little outing hadn't been a complete failure on her part. She'd take her silver linings where she could get them.

Cassandra looked up to see Owl perched upon a branch, high above the ground and well away from the site of her earlier outburst. There was fear in those large eyes of his, but more than that, there was something she could only surmise to be shame. He had brought her out here, thinking that he was leading her to Eugene and Varian and her other former friends...but by now he must have realized that he had been tricked, and had ultimately failed her. It made her heart hurt, and she tentatively reached her hand up towards him, beckoning for him to swoop down and perch upon her arm. 

But Owl remained where he was, gazing down at her unblinkingly, just as he'd done countless times in the past when she was troubled or had done something she shouldn't have. 

“Owl...it's...it's not your fault,” she told him slowly. “I'm not mad at you, I promise. This is hardly a setback, all things considered. Eugene can stay holed up out there somewhere, plotting and scheming in the shadows forever, for all the good it will do him. We'll be ready for them when they decide to make their move, right?”

She managed a small smile in an attempt to reassure the sulking avian, but he was having none of it. He had seen what she had done, had seen her rage, and blamed himself. Before she could try and stop him, he had flown away from her, disappearing into the din of the wilderness. Leaving her alone, just as he once did back when she had left the Dark Kingdom.

Cassandra slowly let her hand fall back down to her side. He'd come back to her when he was ready—he always did. Still, she felt guilty for causing his feathers to ruffle in fright because of her actions. And as she glanced at one of the towering black rock spikes that jutted out of the earth like some blackened bone, she caught sight of her reflection staring back at her. It's face was a mask of scorn and pity as it looked at her as if she were the most pathetic creature in the world.

The usurper quickly turned her heel and ascended back into the air, not wanting to see what else might materialize in that dark mirror. She'd failed to locate her enemies, but as she glided through the empty skies, she could not help but to laugh to herself. It was hollow and devoid of any real mirth, but she couldn't help it. Why was she even worried about Eugene and the others? The Seven Kingdoms would be defenseless against her, so why the fuck was she troubling her mind with a rag tag lot of clowns who had nothing but mortal weapons meant to combat mortal foes? She was invincible. She was the absolute entity, a goddess who would make heaven on earth and rule over all of creation.

Let them come. Let them see for themselves the futility of their plight. She would put them in their place. Until then, she would focus on matters more worthy of her attentions. Mending the people's livelihoods, as well as their trust in her, for starters. She'd prove to them that she was an infinitely better ruler than Frederick or Arianna...or even Rapunzel. 

But most of all, she was looking forward to focusing on tending to her wife to be, she thought with a growing grin, putting her troubles behind her as she raced back to Corona— _New_ Corona—with renewed vigor. 

– 

By the time Varian reached the Snugly Duckling, there was no one there, and there was little to nothing of value left within the old pub. It had been stripped down, with virtually everything that hadn't been bolted down to the floors being transported to the ruined fort in an effort to make it more hospitable for those who sought refuge from the usurper. That number wasn't very big thus far, since most people who hadn't chosen to stay in the city had all but fled. Almost no one wanted to stand up and defy Cassandra, especially after what she had done to them the other day. 

Varian didn't linger there long, though he quickly dismounted and did a quick check around the perimeter just to be sure he didn't miss anything. All he found was an empty pub that smelled of fish, strangely enough. He felt a bit saddened that the place was gutted now, as he had always wanted to go there himself with Eugene and Rapunzel and everyone else...when he was older, of course. But now, that day might never come. Not if Cass had her way and brought the world to its knees.

Right, then. Time to move on. No time to dawdle here, thinking about what could have been or what could be. He was still on a mission, and his friends were counting on him, waiting for him to return and tell them what was happening in the castle with Cassandra and Rapunzel and...everything else.

It was also better for him to keep his troubled mind busy to avoid thinking about the events of last night. Cassandra, revealing her plans to him and threatening to make his life a living hell should he refuse to aid her in her ambitions. That awful nightmare that still lingered in the back of his thoughts even now, refusing to fade away like most dreams were supposed to do. 

And then the worst part that made him shudder was that he knew he had to go back. Despite every fiber of his being that screamed for him to stay as far away from her as possible, despite the fact that she would be furious at being deceived by him, Varian would have to face Cassandra again. He felt confident that she wouldn't smite him off the face of the earth, all things considered, as he still had a role to play in her scheme. And in spite of the fact that she had changed so drastically from the person he once knew, Cass was still the sort of woman who did not let anything go to waste. 

So he had to believe that she wouldn't waste him as soon as she laid those terrible eyes of hers upon him again. 

He spurred Fidella onward, grateful for the steed's strength and stamina as she carried him swiftly towards their destination. The wind stung at his eyes as they picked up the pace, and so he reflexively reached up to pull his goggles over them. One of the lenses had a noticeable scratch on it, and he remembered last night, when Cassandra had raked her clawed finger over it as she was coercing him. He frowned—it'd likely buffer right out without much trouble, but his first thought was to simply discard them along with the memory of that awful moment in time. He hated that she'd gotten to him on such a profound level, but he couldn't deny that she'd shaken him to his core. Again. It seemed that each encounter with the deranged woman grew worse than the last, and while she hadn't trapped him in a cage and hung him high above the earth this time, she had painted a grim picture of his future should he defy her. And to the young alchemist, a life without practicing alchemy may as well had been no life at all.

Varian wondered how Cassandra intended to call him back to the castle, since she had obviously been counting on tracking and capturing them this morning. With that scenario being narrowly avoided, what would she do in response? He briefly imagined her literally tearing through the city and beyond, checking beneath every stone and building alike in her mad search for him. Would others suffer the consequences because of him? Would she take out her rage on poor Rapunzel? What if she ended up seriously hurting the Princess due to his actions?

He wished he had more answers than questions, but he was woefully lacking in his knowledge regarding his former friend. She was unpredictable and erratic and unreadable in what she might do next—all things that Varian loathed, being a man of science. He yearned for consistency and order and that which he could put into a neat little box and call a theory, but with Cassandra, there was only chaos. 

How long had he been riding for now? It felt like hours, and his ass was seriously hurting. He might have known how to ride a horse, but that didn't mean he was used to being in the saddle for long stretches of time. From the looks of his surroundings, he reckoned he was almost there—another hour or so, at most. While he was achy and still tired from his restless night of nightmares and lying on the cold hard ground, he doubted he'd be sleeping again any time soon. Not after last night. No, the moment he was free from reporting back to Eugene and the others, he'd gather what was needed for making more of his sleep-away potion and that would be that.

Sure, he didn't have the proper equipment, but he'd make do with the unrefined product. Although the risk for side effects went up significantly from ingesting the raw extract, he felt confident enough in his judgment to safely measure the proper dosage. Confident, and desperate. Those glowing eyes were still burned into his mind, and that feral grin... Maybe, if given enough time and resources, he could develop something that could simply suppress dreams rather than sleep altogether—

Suddenly a great pulse rippled through the earth, and what felt like a shock wave breezed past him, causing Fidella to abruptly stop and rear up with a confused whinny of concern. It sounded like an explosion from far away had just occurred, and as Varian looked around in a stupefied panic to find the source of the disturbance, his breath was caught in his throat and his eyes locked onto a disturbing sight in the far distance.

A jagged column of black rocks had suddenly—and violently, by the looks and sounds of it—appeared, towering sinisterly from where Varian knew in his heart the old mines had been. Their appearance could only mean one thing, he realized with sinking dread: Cassandra had discovered his ruse, and was apparently not taking it well. He gulped, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the reigns in apprehension, half expecting to see the obsidian form of the usurper come screaming down from the skies like a missile directly towards him to exact her retribution. 

But as the seconds turned into minutes, and the horizon remained absent of any wrathful Celestial Beings, it became clear that nothing of the sort was going to happen. For now, at least. 

Varian fought to regain his breath, as well as his composure. He had to remind himself that he was miles away from the mines now, and that there was no way for Cassandra to conceivably catch sight of him fleeing from all the way out here in the woods. She might have the Ultimate Power now, but that didn't mean she was an all seeing, all knowing god. 

Still, she was close enough to godhood that it hardly made a real difference, and he wasn't about to tempt fate. He'd feel a whole lot better once he put the foreboding sight of the black rocks further behind him, preferably until he couldn't see them anymore. 

“C'mon, girl,” he urged Fidella on gently, calming the agitated horse as best as he could. “Let's get a move on.”

– 

Rapunzel lied curled up in her bed, in a state somewhere between being awake and being too tired to get up. She'd technically been conscious for an hour to two, though she couldn't say for certain. It was so unlike her to feel this exhausted, as she was typically quite the morning person. And yet, here she was, her green eyes half lidded as she watched her window grow brighter and brighter with the dawn of the new day from beneath her blanket. It was useless to try and pretend, however briefly, that everything outside her bedchambers was still as it should be. Once she dragged herself out of the comfort of her bed and stepped out there into the world, reality would wipe away any and all illusions that she might have once tried to paint up. Denial was useless, here in the face of her new reality. 

Her mind still felt fuzzy enough with sleep to dull the encroaching sting of what awaited her, however, and she could not help but to lose herself in memories of the past. She had always been one to look forward instead of back—after all, most of her life had been spent in a lonely tower, with only the company of a cruel witch—but considering everything that had happened lately, she couldn't stop herself from reflecting on better days. 

Like the time when Eugene had shown her how to play cards, the two of them spending hours together going over the basics before she impulsively attempted to win a hand against the patrons of the Snugly Duckling. She could remember each of them trying to subtly let her win so as not to hurt her feelings, even though it was obvious even to her that they were going easy on her. Even then, old inebriated Shorty ended up beating her, much to everyone's surprise. Needless to say, she didn't pursue that particular hobby any further after that.

Then there were the days when she'd go out with her mother, just the two of them, and they'd share a picnic together and just...talk about things. It didn't happen as often as she would have liked, but she always treasured those times. Her father was usually even busier, being the King and all, and yet even so, she'd been able to spend time with him as well; usually in the mornings. It hadn't been a perfect familial relationship, having two parents who were constantly working and being called away to do what ever royal duties that they were supposed to do, but it was infinitely better than what she'd been subjected to most of her life. Her parents loved her, and she loved them, and that was all that mattered in the end.

She missed them. She missed all her friends. She missed Eugene. She missed the way things used to be, before Cassandra had stolen the Ultimate Power. No—she missed the way her life was before they ever set out to the Dark Kingdom. Yet even back then, she had struggled to find her place in the perpetually chaotic world of politics and royal etiquette and everything in between. Those feelings of being stifled had not really abated in her time as 'Princess' Rapunzel—all she'd really done was bury her discomfort and unhappiness by putting on a smile for everyone to see. She was no better than Cass in that regard, she realized, unsettled at the thought. 

And oh, how she missed Cass—or rather, the woman Cass had once been. It was said that absolute power corrupted absolutely, and as terrible as that was, it was better than accepting the alternative: that the Ultimate Power hadn't corrupted her, but had instead _revealed_ who she was all along. A villain, full of rage and hate and having no qualms about punishing everyone who stood in her way. A bully, a despot, a monster--

No, Rapunzel refused to believe that. She knew there was good in her; she believed with all her heart that her fallen friend could be saved. Everyone had it in them to redeem themselves, and Cass was no exception. There was still time, time to pull her back from the darkness. All was not lost. She still had a chance to get through to her...

With a sudden jolt of sleep addled panic, the blonde abruptly sat up straight and looked frantically towards her study, her eyes widening. The parchments—she'd failed to finish sorting through them last night! Overcome with grief and exhaustion, she must have passed out! She'd failed!

Rapunzel scrambled out of her bed, her hair a mess of tangles and knots. Yet even as her feet touched the floor and she wobbled in place to catch her balance after getting up too quickly, she paused. She didn't remember standing from her desk and walking over to her bed last night. And, upon further inspection, she discovered that every scrap of paper that had been placed in multiple stacks were simply gone. Where were they? Who took them? Was it that pretentious scoundrel, Pontius? Had he the gall to slip back into her bedchambers unannounced, while she slumbered, to steal the people's written grievances away?

The sound of the doorknob slowly turning made her jump, and her green eyes locked onto the door with alert apprehension. Damn it, she wished she still had her frying pan handy! She might not have had her Sundrop fueled magic hair anymore, but her old weapon of choice would have still been a most welcome feeling in her deceptively dainty hands.

The door swung open with barely so much as a creak, and into her room rolled a covered cart meant for transporting plates and bowls of foodstuff, followed by Cassandra, who was grinning like a child on Christmas morning. 

“Wake up, wake up, my dear Princess!” she sang out merrily, “I've got a royal feast prepared just for you! I hope you are hungry, because I've got all of your favorites ready to--”

Cassandra trailed off as she caught sight of the frazzled blonde standing frozen in the middle of the room, and her smile faded like the dying light of the sun at dusk. 

“Raps? What are you doing out of bed?” she asked, puzzled. 

“I...had to stretch out my legs...” Rapunzel replied lamely, not knowing what else to say. Then she remembered her predicament with the missing parchments, and chanced to ask in a careful tone, “...Cass, where...what happened to all the papers that were on my desk? Did you...did you do something with them?”

The tall, black clad woman stared at her silently for several heartbeats, before her lips split into an amused smirk. Once, it had been a comforting sign from her that all was well, but now...well, now it usually meant trouble. 

“Heh. You really must have been all tuckered out last night if you don't remember anything,” she teased cryptically. 

Rapunzel's face began to turn red with embarrassment at the possible implications of her vague response. “What...what happened?” she inquired anxiously, making Cassandra laugh. 

“I found you passed out over your desk, so I gallantly scooped you up and put you to bed,” she explained simply, folding her arms over her chest. “It felt just like old times, really. You, getting all super obsessive over some new project and pushing yourself to exhaustion; and me, making sure you didn't hurt yourself when you'd inevitably slump over, fast asleep.” She shook her head. “Seems some things never change. How many times did I used to tell you to be more careful, to take better care of yourself??”

“The papers, Cass,” Rapunzel pressed, trying her best to ignore the possessive, overprotective fire in the other woman's glowing eyes. “Where are they?”

Cassandra glared at her, but it was only for a brief moment before she sighed and was all smiles again. “I told you I would finish sorting them, remember?” she gloated, looking all too pleased with herself. “And so I did. While you were sleeping here peacefully, I spent the night preparing to give our people some much needed financial relief. Is this not what you wanted?”

Rapunzel opened her mouth to speak, but could find no words, and so just settled for pouting at her impotently. She felt foolish for not remembering sooner how she had awoken in the night to a loud crashing sound, and how Cass had promised to finish what she had started. In her defense, she had barely been lucid at the time, so it was a miracle she could recall anything at all from last night. 

She glanced back towards her vanity, to where her mirror was—or rather, where it should have been. “You're right. It is what I want,” she conceded, then added quizzically, “What happened to my mirror, by the way? I think I remember you saying something about a bug...?”

There was what looked like a flicker of panic in Cassandra's eyes, but it passed so quickly that Rapunzel thought she was just seeing things. “Yes...that's right,” the former handmaid said slowly, pointedly avoiding so much as glimpsing at where the vanity stood. “I'll get it replaced. Or, better yet, I'll get you a whole vanity room that you can use. Just for you.”

Rapunzel stared at her, concern painting her features. She wasn't telling her the whole story, and it was plain as day that she was hiding the truth. Just why had she really smashed her mirror? Bugs had never been an issue, especially in her own bedchambers, where Pascal made short work of any vermin with his sharp eyes and swift tongue.

“Cass...are you okay?” she asked softly.

“Who, me??” Cassandra snorted amusedly, as if it were the silliest question in the world. “I'm doing great. Never better, really. It's a beautiful morning, and I get to be with the most beautiful girl in the world.”

Rapunzel wanted to press the issue, but decided to let it be. There were bigger issues to focus on than the loss of an old mirror.

“How about you? Are you hungry, Princess?” Cassandra asked after an awkward pause, gesturing to the cart. “I brought you breakfast to eat in bed, so...” She nodded back towards where the blonde had just gotten up from.

“I _am_ pretty hungry...” Rapunzel confessed, taking the lids off of a couple of platters curiously. It quickly became apparent that Cass had brought way too much for one lightweight girl such as herself to possibly consume all alone, and she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, wondering what to say to the woman who was staring at her expectantly. 

“Much better than shitty old oatmeal, right?” Cassandra asked with a grin.

“Cass...there must be enough food here to feed at least three other people,” Rapunzel told her slowly. “I can eat maybe one full plate, but...what will you do with the rest? I hate to waste good food, knowing how many people out there are starving and are in need...”

“Oh. Silly me. I guess I got a bit carried away, huh?” Cassandra chuckled, but there was a hardness in her voice that betrayed her mask of good humor. “Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Raps. Whatever you don't end up eating, I'll give the rest to the servants. And if they don't want it, I'll throw it to the dogs out in the streets. Can you believe how many people left Corona and left their pets behind the other night?? Really goes to show how callous some folk are.”

Rapunzel wanted to point out that those people didn't so much as 'leave', but rather fled in terror from the usurper who had remade the kingdom into a dark, twisted facsimile of its former colorful glory, but she wisely held her tongue. No need to go and provoke the already unstable woman when she was clearly trying her best for her sake to be friendly and...not scary. 

“That's...very thoughtful of you, Cass,” she said instead, reaching to fix herself a plate. She gasped, however, when she felt her best friend's obsidian clad hand gripping her wrist gently but firmly. Looking up, she saw Cassandra giving her a playful wink.

“Now, now...I said I wanted to give you breakfast in bed, so...back to bed with you, Blondie,” she teased, then added deviously, “Unless...you want me to carry you there?”

Rapunzel tried not to blush, but knew she failed miserably when she heard Cassandra laughing at her. Before she could protest, she was being scooped up into the taller woman's arms—a common occurrence as of late—and was summarily carried back to her bed, where she was then set down gingerly. Instead of leaning back up, however, Cassandra lingered there at her bedside, their faces now dangerously close to each other's. 

Her heart began to race—mostly out of anxiety, but also out of some morbid sense of excitement, much to her great shame. The morning light was pouring in through her window now, the sun casting Cassandra in such a mesmerizing glow. She had always been an intimidating woman to behold, her dark eyes filled with an ineffable sort of determination that Rapunzel had found to be entrancing and admittedly a little frightening at times. Her slender frame belied her formidable strength, as she had seen on several occasions how effective her sword arm could be when defending her. She was sleek and lithe, like a great cat, ever agile and poised, yet could snap into a ferocious fury at any given moment when provoked.

That had been the old Cass, her lady in waiting, her dearest friend. Now, looming over her like a beast of prey, this deific figure was every bit as beautiful...and infinitely more dangerous.

“I missed you last night...” Cassandra spoke, her voice quiet yet still retaining all of its power. Rapunzel had always loved her voice, especially when she managed to make her laugh. That had been the sweetest sound to her ears on that day so long ago, when they were first getting to know each other. “I was beginning to think morning would never arrive.”

“You were really up all night, alone?” Rapunzel asked, her own voice barely a murmur. “That...that must be terribly lonely...”

“It's nothing compared to when I was way out in the—” Cassandra started, then abruptly stopped; her expression contorting into a grimace.

“What's wrong?” Rapunzel prompted softly, unsure what to make of this.

“...Never mind,” Cassandra said wearily, shaking her head. “Forget it. I'm just happy you're awake, now.”

Her hand slowly reached up to cup her face, and Rapunzel could only stare up at her, wanting to know more about her friend's issues so that she might be able to better reach out and help her, but she was also in the midst of her own internal struggle at the moment. She loved Cass—she'd always loved her, really, but...did she actually _love_ her former handmaid, or was it just a strong, platonic sort of love? Or was it perhaps familial, a desire to have a sister figure that she could always turn to? Or was it something more?? She knew this was hardly the time to sit back and ponder about her own romantic angst, what with the state Corona was currently in. But at the same time, could she really afford to keep ignoring this increasingly pressing matter?

Was she ignoring it out of some feeling of pragmatic duty to her people? Or was she simply afraid that she might not want to know the truth of her innermost desires?

Cass was leaning down, her intent clear—she was going to kiss her again. She was going to press her lips against hers and make her feel even more confused and troubled about everything. It was as if each kiss over the past few days pushed her closer and closer to the edge of some great chasm, the bottom of which she could not see. Rapunzel didn't want to admit that it felt good, didn't want to think about how she was betraying Eugene with such traitorous thoughts regarding the black clad goddess whose madness seemed to be infectious.

Her head felt like it was spinning. She wanted to scream. She wanted to push her away. 

She wanted to pull her closer, so much closer, and—

Cassandra froze, her lips mere inches away from hers, as a loud, demanding gurgle emitted from the blonde's stomach, and Rapunzel remembered that she was hungry. She'd eaten some pie last night, but hadn't had any real dinner or sustenance, and her body was making her astutely aware of its displeasure at her negligence.

“Oh! Your breakfast is getting cold!” Cassandra exclaimed, swiftly standing back to her feet. “Here—let me serve you a smorgasbord fit for a Princess!”

Rapunzel was part embarrassed and part relieved for her stomach's timely interruption, as she forced her mind back on track. “I don't think I've ever heard you say the word 'smorgasbord' before,” she commented idly as the usurper went about laying the tray down in front of her and setting it up with various plates of different foods, from fresh fruits, fluffy waffles, juicy sausages, crispy bacon, and eggs prepared in every way imaginable. It was honestly mouth watering to look at—the chefs had truly outdone themselves. But when she remembered the fact that Cass had probably been looming over their shoulders like a judgmental spirit the entire time they had prepared her breakfast, she felt a pang of guilt. People still remained in Corona because it was their home and they had nowhere else to go, yes, but some stayed because they still had faith in her; faith that she would save them and defeat Cassandra. 

The vast majority weren't aware of the details of her plight, that she was as powerless as everyone else now due to the loss of her Sundrop. They didn't know about any of that magical jargon, though—all they knew was that she was their Princess, and had always managed to save the day in the past. 

“I guess I've been tickled by funny words ever since our strange visitor approached me the other day,” Cassandra replied with a shrug. “Pontius Maximilian the Third. It just sounds like a character from one of your wacky stories you used to write. What did you think of him, by the way?”

Rapunzel pursed her lips in disdain at the mention of the gaudy man. She liked to think of herself as a friendly person who did not judge others so quickly, and yet everything about Pontius just rubbed her the wrong way. He struck her as a snake—no, that wasn't right. Snakes were adorable; like slithering noodles with eyes. Maybe a rat, then? No, rats were cute too, once you cleaned them up a bit and offered them some crumbs. Ascribing an animal to the oily man would be doing a disservice to said animals. 

In the brief time she had spent with him, he had revealed himself to be nothing but charming and courteous and friendly to her, though. So why did he feel so...wrong? Sure, he was a professed nationalist, but so were countless others who loved their kingdom and wanted to see it flourish. Her entire family line were monarchs—did she, a Princess, really have any room to judge someone else's political leanings? Especially when they aligned with her own kingdom's?

“I think he's...colorful,” she said after a time, before biting into a thick strip of bacon.

“I admit, he can come off as a bit of a clown,” Cassandra nodded, pouring her a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. “But he seems to be the real deal, with real connections and real results. He's already arranged a purchase of a wonderful laboratory for our boy genius to use here in the castle. Isn't that exciting?”

“Cass...do you have any inkling of who those 'connections' of his might be?” Rapunzel asked skeptically, taking a sip—like everything else, it was sublime. “Or what their intentions are? I don't think I have to remind you about the dangers of putting your trust into strangers who offer smiles and kind words of praise...”

She hadn't intentionally meant for her words to be construed as a barb, but maybe subconsciously, she did; because she really didn't want to see her best friend be taken advantage of again. Even so, the way Cassandra's expression darkened made her pause, her forkful of egg hovering inches in front of her mouth.

“...No, you don't have to remind me, Raps. Believe me—I don't intend on letting anyone come between me and my destiny ever again. Or between us, for that matter,” the dark deity spoke with icy calmness. “You have nothing to be worried about. Pontius is a Coronan, and it stands to reason his friends are, too. So long as he remains loyal and useful to me, I have no reason to doubt his intentions. He knows, just as everyone else will know, that to cross me would be a very, very stupid thing to do.”

Her glowing eyes bored into her, and Rapunzel shivered under their scrutiny. “But he did mention that you seemed...distressed last night,” Cassandra went on, her voice softening slightly. 

“That's one word for it,” the blonde retorted with a sigh. “His words were filled with ideals of conquest...words that I have heard from you, too. I'm not going to be a part of any hostile takeovers, Cass. And you promised--”

“I know what I promised,” Cassandra snapped irritably, causing the other to flinch. She took a breath, holding up her hands placatingly. “Look. I realize that this transition is difficult for you. But I am doing the best I can here, Raps. You think I _want_ to use hostile force? I assure you that I do not. Our friends, however, are not making matters easy for me. They will keep pushing and pushing, not caring about the consequences that will occur from their ignorant resistance.”

“You know Eugene as well as I do,” Rapunzel said, nibbling at one of the waffles. It was difficult to just lie down and eat while Cass was sitting there on her bedside looking menacing, but she ate anyway. “He isn't going to run away or surrender. Nor will the others. There aren't any bargains or threats that you can use that will deter them.”

Cassandra just sat there, still and rigid as a statue, her face unreadable. It scared Rapunzel more than when she got angry, as at least then she knew what to expect. But when she got quiet and her eyes went distant, there was no way to tell what she might be thinking. Or what she might do.

“...You are right, of course,” she murmured after a while. “Eugene will never stop, and will inspire others to do likewise and rise up against me. However...you also made a promise, if you recall. And to that end, I expect you to call them off, once I am able to gather them all in one place for an audience. They will never listen to me, for I am the devil incarnate in their eyes. But you...you can make them see reason. You can make them back off.”

Rapunzel frowned, shaking her head. “You overestimate my influence on them. Even if I told everyone to flat out give up and disperse, they'd never agree.”

“We shall see,” Cassandra growled, and the Princess noticed a shift in her expression as her glowing eyes focused on something. Rapunzel was about to ask what was amiss, when she realized she was gripping her butter knife tightly in her hand.

What was she hoping to accomplish with a butter knife? Was she going to try stabbing it into her best friend and make a mad dash for the exit? She hadn't even been aware of how her knuckles were turning white from holding the utensil so tightly. 

“...You want to hurt me?” Cassandra asked lightly, her gaze unblinking. 

“N-no, it's not—I wouldn't...” Rapunzel tried to explain, feeling sick all of a sudden at this misunderstanding. “Cass, please...”

“No, no, go on. Try it, I insist. My father stabbed me right through the chest the other night, and I'm no worse for wear,” Cassandra explained casually, slowly leaning towards her. “Of course, that little knife of yours won't make a scratch against my armor. You wanna try stabbing it through my eye instead?”

The blonde paled, before the black clad woman let out a shrill laugh. “Oh, come now! I was only joking!” she exclaimed. “You prefer bludgeoning people upside their heads with blunt instruments, like frying pans. Concussions and bruises, not lacerations or puncture wounds, right?”

Rapunzel just stared at her, at a loss for words. She was still trying to adapt to Cassandra's erratic mood swings, but it was starting to feel like a futile endeavor. Like raging river rapids, she could not hope to safely traverse the unpredictable and violent nature of her friend's temperament.

That didn't mean she was just going to give up and drown, though. 

“That's not funny, Cass,” she told her crossly. “I've told you before, and I'll tell you again: I'm not going to fight you. One way or another, I'm going to get through to you...but it won't be through violence.”

Cassandra gave a derisive snort at that, shrugging. “I know you'd never try anything so heinous as stabbing anyone, let alone me,” she told her haughtily. “I was just fucking around, is all.”

Rapunzel sighed, setting the knife down. “Do you have to keep doing that?” she asked, an edge of irritation in her voice.

“Keep doing what??” Cassandra inquired confusedly, raising a brow.

“Cursing,” Rapunzel said flatly. “You throw in curses with every other word. You never used to curse like that in the past.”

The usurper blinked, seemingly caught off guard. “Does my naughty language upset Her Highness?” she asked with snide condescension.

“Yes. It does, actually,” the blonde retorted evenly. “So if it's not too much to ask, please stop.”

“Ohoho! _There's_ the Princess I know,” Cassandra laughed, an ugly sound full of mockery. “Still giving me orders, still trying to control me...”

“I'm not 'ordering' or trying to 'control' you,” Rapunzel said, growing frustrated. “I'm just asking you to please be a little more courteous. Or did you want me to just be a lifeless doll for you, with no voice or opinions of my own? What, should I just...smile and nod and hang on your every word?”

The cruel smugness drained from Cassandra's face, replaced with conflict and regret as she looked away from her. “No, that's...that isn't what I want,” she conceded quietly. “I'm sorry. I...I've just had a rough morning, I guess. I shouldn't take it out on you of all people, though. Forgive me, please. This isn't at all how I wanted this breakfast to go.”

Rapunzel bit her lip, wondering if she was being genuine, and feeling bad for wondering that in the first place. It couldn't be helped, though. It couldn't be denied that Cass had changed—even more so since she had taken the Ultimate Power—and was not the same woman she had grown to love over the years. Still, she was convinced the former handmaid was still in there somewhere, and it hurt to see her like this; so despaired and lost and anguished. 

“I can't pretend to know what you went through in the months you were away from Corona,” she said softly. “But...I want you to know that I missed you, and that I wished every day that you'd come back.”

Cassandra bristled, becoming visibly uncomfortable when she had mentioned the past in which she was 'missing', and Rapunzel made a mental note to return to that subject at a later time. It was obviously a sore subject for the older woman, especially considering her falling out with her little friend, who had turned out to be none other than Zhan Tiri. Discovering that she had been played all along by such a villain for nearly a year probably didn't help her already frayed mental state, and likely contributed to adding fuel to the fires of her present day rage. 

“Well...you got your wish,” Cassandra told her dryly. “I'm back, and I'm here to stay. People might not like it too much, but, well...I'm hoping today will go a long ways in changing their attitude towards me.”

Rapunzel felt a flicker of hope at her words. She was not so naïve as to believe that Cass was giving back to the people she had wronged out of some kind of repentance, but the why was largely irrelevant so long as some good came from it. This was a start—albeit a small one—but it was something she could work with.

“I'm happy you're taking this seriously,” she commented. “You'll see that helping people is its own reward. Remember how we used to help others all the time, together?”

Cassandra smiled almost wistfully at that. “Yeah...I remember,” she nodded. “I spent my whole life wanting to help others. It's why I trained since the age of six or so to become part of the Royal Guard. I always felt a strong pull towards justice...and now I am capable of spreading justice to everyone, everywhere.”

Rapunzel avoided the pitfall of broaching the subject of how her view of 'justice' had become twisted and distorted, as at this point in time, any argument she might make would fall on deaf ears. Instead, she leaned more into the part about helping folk who were in need.

“I've always loved that about you, Cass,” she told her sincerely, to which Cassandra grinned, practically beaming. “You've always been a pillar of strength for the community, and for me, too.”

“I—really? I-I mean, of course!” the usurper stammered, straightening. “You can always count on me to be there for you, Raps.”

“And I'm going to be there for you, too,” Rapunzel replied evenly. “Including today, when we go out to meet our people and restore a bit of their faith and hope.”

Not surprisingly, Cassandra's face fell once again into a frown, her eyes narrowing in that telltale way she had come to recognize as protective...though these days, that protectiveness was tainted with a terrible possessiveness that made her shiver.

“...What?” Cassandra asked, her posture pensive. 

“I'm coming with you,” the blonde reiterated, forcing herself to keep calm. This wasn't going to be easy, but she was determined to see this through. “We came to an agreement the other day about this, remember? I told you that I won't live one more day locked in a tower...”

“I am well aware of all the compromises we made,” Cassandra bit out. “But this is different. I'm not 'locking you in a tower', I'm keeping you safe. The people are still in a state of unrest; there's no telling what they might do.”

“We made a deal--” 

“Yes, we _did_ make a deal!” Cassandra cut her off sharply, standing to her feet in outrage. “And part of that deal was that if you were ever in any danger, I would protect you without any arguments.”

“But I'm _not_ in any danger!” Rapunzel protested. “You can't just always use that as an excuse to push me aside!”

“I won't let something like what happened the other day happen again,” Cassandra growled, pacing restlessly. “I was careless, and that bastard Hector almost--”

“Cass, they aren't Hector,” Rapunzel told her calmly. “They're our people; our neighbors, our friends... You've known most of them all your life, longer than I have. You know they would never hurt me.”

The usurper stopped pacing, looking back at her with those fiery eyes of hers that made the blonde think of a wild animal that was weighing its options. 

“You don't know people like I do, Princess,” she spoke quietly, looking out the window at the world below. “People oftentimes wear masks to appear as something they are not. We all do, to an extent. Those smiling, happy faces you've become so accustomed to can crack and shatter under certain circumstances, and the faces beneath aren't always so nice. They can be ugly and cruel...and they can be capable of doing things that they normally wouldn't.”

Rapunzel pushed the breakfast tray to the side and managed to get out of her bed without spilling anything before approaching the brooding deity. “That may be true...” she conceded, “But I am a Princess, and such dangers come with the job. Besides, this was all _my_ idea in the first place, Cass. I'm the one who organized this, and while I'm grateful for your assistance, this is something I have to do. So if you're really intent on stopping me from walking out of the castle, you're going to have to seal me in a black rock box, because otherwise, I'm going to be right there beside you.”

Cassandra stood toe to toe with the smaller woman, glaring down at her with smoldering contempt as if in challenge. But it was not long before she sighed and closed her eyes, seemingly coming to a decision. 

“...God damn it,” she grumbled under her breath. “Fine. You win. But you're staying in the wagon the whole time we're out...”

Rapunzel raised a brow. “Wagon?”

“...With Pontius.” 

_“Pontius??”_ she balked. “Why is _he_ coming along? And why do we need a wagon?”

“Because I really don't want to have to carry everyone's reparations with my own two hands,” Cassandra spat sarcastically. “And Pontius is joining us because I say so. Is that going to be a problem for you? If so, you could always stay here, if you'd like...”

It was so obvious what she was trying to do that Rapunzel could only shake her head. Despite her misgivings about Pontius, she wasn't about to let the man's presence keep her from riding out into the city to meet the people. 

“It's not a problem at all,” she retorted evenly. “I'm ready to go when you are.”

“Ohoho...” Cassandra chuckled, placing a hand on her hip and looking her over with amusement. “So eager to leap right into action, as always. I love that about you, Raps, and you always look beautiful to me no matter what... But you aren't going out anywhere looking like that.”

Rapunzel frowned, but she really couldn't argue. She was a mess—her hair was in tangles, she'd slept in her dress which was now wrinkled beyond belief, and though she had tried her hardest to eat her breakfast as neatly as possible, she had gotten bits of foodstuff all over herself. Not to mention the bacon grease that now slicked her fingers and syrup that stained the corners of her mouth...

“Fear not, Blondie. I happen to be an expert when it comes to cleaning up messy Princesses,” Cassandra teased, taking her hand in hers. “I'll have you sparkling and gleaming again in no time. Just let me draw you a bath, and...”

“Isn't that something a handmaid should do?” Rapunzel asked, making Cassandra freeze as though she'd just been slapped in the face. 

“...What are you getting at?” she demanded guardedly. 

“I mean...since you're going to be a Queen and all,” Rapunzel explained, trying to avoid another incident like their last bath time at all costs. She wasn't so much afraid of what Cass might do as she was afraid of what she might let happen to herself, since she wasn't exactly thinking straight as of late when it came to her terrifyingly mesmerizing fallen friend. “And Queens don't typically go around washing other people...or even themselves, really. They have others do it for them. So...shouldn't you get one of the other handmaids to come and help me get cleaned up instead? I'm sure you don't want to waste any time getting your hands dirty with me when you could--”

“I'm not going to be a typical Queen,” Cassandra told her bluntly, an edge of gruffness in her tone. “And it's not a bother, I promise you. It is true that I always wanted to be more than a mere handmaid, but...I _am,_ now. I'm everything I was always meant to be, and more. That doesn't mean I can't tend to and care for my lovely fiance...”

She brought her hand up to caress the blonde's face, the obsidian skin peeling back to reveal her pale, almost sickly looking flesh. Rapunzel shuddered—it felt cold and clammy, nothing at all like what a human hand should feel like. Certainly not the tender warmth she had once been accustomed to in the past with her lady in waiting's touch. 

“Cass...your hand...” she murmured, concern welling up in her voice. 

Cassandra just smirked, lightly gripping her face between her thumb and index finger. “It looks worse than it is,” she said nonchalantly. “You cannot imagine the pain I felt in it before I took the Moonstone, though. It...never quite went away, after what you did in the Great Tree. I could still feel it throbbing, as if it were still burning...”

Rapunzel raised her own hand and pressed it against the taller woman's, leaning into her touch despite her own discomfort. “I don't think I ever really apologized for that, did I...?” she asked, feeling a wave of emotions wash over her when looking back at the past. How quickly and drastically things had changed since then! How violently and painfully her life had been torn apart after Cass had left her! “I'm so sorry, Cass...for everything. I...”

“Shush,” Cassandra placed her finger against her lips. “I keep telling you, you don't ever have to apologize to me. What happened back then...it was real shitty, and yeah, it hurt a lot...more than just physically, too. But the Moonstone made the pain go away. And with the Ultimate Power, I can perform miracles...I can heal the sick, revive the dead, and end the concept of suffering for everyone.”

She sounded so sincere, so resolute, that for a moment, Rapunzel wanted nothing more than to believe her. Cass was still a good person, deep down—beneath the anger and pain and anguish—so was it such a bad thing to consider, even briefly, that she could make the world a better place? She'd always been so strong and selfless and heroic... From the first day they met, she was amazing. After she had stolen the Moonstone and fled the Dark Kingdom, it had struck Rapunzel just how much she had taken her best friend for granted, and that realization had made her miss the knightess all the more over the past year. 

She loved her. Truly, she did. But...

But then she remembered Zhan Tiri's mangled corpse, hanging limply high above upon a myriad of black rock spikes, with rivulets of blood and gore running down and pooling onto the floor below... And then the horrid sound of the single spike piercing through Hector's skull, how his body had spasmed in its death throes before she was able to wrest herself away from his corpse... So much blood. So much death. 

So much rage...

What if it happened again? What if she couldn't stop Cassandra from losing her temper, and she ended up killing someone—or _many_ someones? 

“...Do you still doubt my intentions?” Cassandra asked after a handful of heartbeats. 

“N-no...I mean, I...” Rapunzel tried, and failed, to properly coalesce her thoughts into words. A common occurrence lately, she noted with disdain, especially where her future 'wife' was concerned. “I know your intentions might be pure, but...I just worry that you won't be able to control all that power,” she explained as delicately as she could without saying flat out that she was terrified that Cass had no control whatsoever and was playing with forces beyond mortal comprehension that could very well result in the death of thousands and-- 

“The hand worthy of wielding this divine power is mine,” Cassandra said matter of factly. “It was always my destiny to use it, thus I can assure you that I have complete control. You have nothing to fear, my love. Now, let us stop dwelling on the bitter past and instead look towards our bright future together. A future free from pain and sorrow...”

Rapunzel wanted to say more, wanted to focus more on the past so that she might gain some more insight on how she might further help bring Cassandra out of the abyss and back into the light. But the zealous woman was done talking, and she was soon whisked away into the wash room, where she was promptly stripped and tended to, as if it was just another day.

But when she tried closing her eyes again to pretend that was the case, she found it didn't really work anymore. 

– 

Cassandra would have loved nothing more than to take her time and admire the love of her life's beauteous nude form lying back in the washtub, but she forced herself to remain focused. As much as she wanted to stay like this with the Princess, alone and unbothered, there was much to do today to secure her rule as Queen, and the longer she put it off, the more likely Corona was to rise up against her in revolt. Eugene was still probably the most likely catalyst for sparking a rebellion, but even without him fucking things up for her, fear and hunger were just as potent to plant the seeds of insurrection as any would-be freedom fighters were. 

She wasn't afraid of them—she could trap every single person in the city within their own homes, if she saw fit to do so. But she would never be a Queen without subjects to rule over and follow her command, and all the power in the world was useless in gaining the respect and reverence she so rightly deserved. She wanted to rule the world, not tend to its ashes.

So it was time to play the part of royalty and be, well...regal. Benevolent. Magnanimous. Inspirational and larger than life. They'd stop seeing her as some conniving devil woman and look upon her as the sublime goddess she had become, deserving of their loyalty and subservience. 

The obsidian over her hands remained peeled back as she thoroughly scrubbed at the blonde, preventing her from accidentally cutting into her soft flesh with her razor sharp claws. Cassandra didn't even want to think about what would happen if she accidentally harmed Rapunzel, not when her mind was already frayed with frustration and anxiety and anger over everything else. The last thing she needed on top of all her other woes was to see her beloved friend looking up at her with fear in her pretty green eyes...

_Like that time you nearly crushed her in your tower, or when you left her to die in those caves, or when you literally fought her and put her in a cage before stealing her Sundrop—_

Once the girl's willowy body was cleaned satisfactorily, Cassandra moved on to her river of hair, tackling it with a brush after giving it a good wash of its own. Rapunzel's earlier words about this being a handmaid's duty rather than a Queen's still rung in her head, and it bothered her more than she would have liked to admit. Was she being foolish by clinging to this mundane and lowly activity? Wasn't one of the reasons she had taken the Moonstone for herself because she wanted more out of life than forever waiting hand and foot on everyone else?

Perhaps it would be better to let a handmaid do a handmaid's job, while she did the more important work of a Queen. And yet...some part of her just couldn't do that, no matter how much it made sense practically. She had fallen in love with Rapunzel while being her handmaid and lady in waiting; it just felt wrong to have someone else take her place. 

Or maybe it just boiled down to jealousy. That girl, Faith or whatever, would have replaced her as the Princess' handmaid. That low, stupid, impudent little wench would have been closer to her dear Rapunzel more often than herself. Cassandra grit her teeth, remembering how she had felt left out back when she'd been the miserable wretch. How it made her feel so sick inside, as if her heart was being smothered and she couldn't quite catch her breath.

She hated Faith, even though she hadn't done anything deserving of her ire. She hated Sophie, that other girl from the past who had so easily caught Rapunzel's attention.

She hated...everyone, she realized with a sinking feeling. No, that...that couldn't be right. Eugene, her old 'friends', her father—all of them had either walked all over her or denied her. But she didn't hate all of them...did she?

_You're not the monster that you believe yourself to be,_ the wretch insisted from the depths of her psyche. _Let your love for Rapunzel guide you, not your rage and hatred--_

She shook her head, her grip tightening upon the hairbrush and earning a pained yelp from the blonde when she pulled a bit too hard against a particularly tangled knot. 

“Ouch!”

“Shit, I'm sorry, Raps,” Cassandra apologized hastily, feeling awful. “I-I didn't mean—are you okay??”

“I'm fine, Cass,” Rapunzel sighed. “But...I'm thinking I should really just cut my hair. It's such a hassle to maintain and upkeep every day, and even with your help, it takes forever...”

Cassandra paused from resuming her methodical brushing, her lips pursing into a frown. “But, Raps...you look so good with your long hair,” she argued, running her hand through the golden mane for emphasis. “It's part of who you are.”

“It had its uses, when it was powered by the Sundrop...but now it's just normal hair,” Rapunzel countered glumly. “You might have been able to make me blonde again, but it's just a façade. The magic is gone, and to be honest, if it were possible in the past, I probably would have cut it shorter long ago.”

Cassandra didn't miss the fact that she'd omitted the part where she had stolen the Sundrop from her, hence why her hair had lost its radiant luster in the first place. A stab of guilt pierced her chest yet again, and she had to push down the voice of the wretch that came bubbling up like bile in the back of one's throat. She was not going to feel guilty about this anymore! This, or anything else! 

“...I know you must think ill of me for taking the Sundrop from you like that from before,” she ventured, continuing to work through each tress of her magic deprived hair slowly. “But if I hadn't, Zhan Tiri would have taken both it and the Moonstone, and none of us would be here to make a big fuss about what a big bad fuck up I am. Surely you can see that...”

“I can see that, I suppose,” Rapunzel conceded quietly, before adding in a passive tone, “But I also see that you never bothered to return it to me, now that Zhan Tiri is dead.”

Cassandra's mouth compressed into a thin line of displeasure, and she found she didn't know quite how to respond. “I'm not getting into this again,” she growled after a time, not even bothering to try to defend her actions anymore. It was useless; she'd never understand that this was her destiny, that this was what was best not only for herself, but for everyone. “Though you deny it, I am not only the best fit to rule Corona, but the world as well, and the only reason you are all still alive is because of me!”

Rapunzel abruptly stood up to her feet and, without another word, walked away to go and find a suitable dress to wear for the busy day ahead of them.

“Raps! Raps, wait! I--” she called out after her, wincing as she heard the slam of the door. 

Leaving Cassandra alone, again, with her smoldering anger and an aching heart.

_This is truly shaping up to be a romance for the ages,_ the wretch spat sarcastically. _You can't go five minutes without losing your temper and making Rapunzel feel like shit. Do you really think it'll get any better after the wedding?_

She squeezed her eyes shut, covering her ears in a futile attempt to block out the rest of the handmaid's scathing tirade. Why was this so hard?? Why couldn't she talk to the girl she loved without pushing her away and making an ass of herself?? Why couldn't she _control_ herself anymore?? It was as though Zhan Tiri had gotten the final laugh from beyond the grave, having tainted her with this seething hatred that was burning away everything else; ruining her chances for her happily ever after...

No... _no,_ she wouldn't let that happen. Not after everything she had fought and bled for. Not after being this close to what she truly wanted.

Slowly, she stood up, her glowing eyes staring at the closed door Rapunzel had gone through. Her feet took one step after another, gradually bringing her closer to her destination, all while she ignored the protests of the wretch that screeched for her to stop. 

There was only one thing she could do to make her feelings known, one thing that could make her feel something other than self loathing and anguish and rage. Words would keep failing her. She knew that, now. 

Now was the time for action. 

She stood before the door, as silent as a specter. It was more of a closet than a dressing room, but like most other royal related things, it was big enough that it might as well have been the same thing. Rapunzel hadn't ever really gone in there herself in the past, as it was the handmaid's duty to go in and sort out what the Princess would wear. She'd gone inside to get away from _her,_ if only for a while. 

That painful knowledge made her swing the door open wide as she walked in on Rapunzel, who was currently in the midst of putting on a new dress that wasn't rumpled and slept in. 

“Cass!” she cried in surprise, her eyes going wide. “Wh-what are you doing--”

Cassandra quickly closed the gap between them, pushing the smaller woman against the wall before capturing her mouth in a desperate kiss that stole whatever words of outrage the blonde might have hurled at her. She didn't struggle or protest or push her away to scream at her—much to the lovelorn woman's surprise, she melted into her arms; even going so far as to deepen the kiss. 

Perhaps she was not the only one who needed this, after all.

The dress, which was one of her prettier ones, fell to the floor around her ankles; leaving her once more in a state of undress with only her undergarments remaining to offer some shred of decency in this otherwise highly indecent and undeniably boorish display at passion. Cassandra's pale hands wasted no time in running all over each of the Princess' curves, earning soft moans from her beloved as she clung to her obsidian frame with a fitful need. 

How many times had she yearned to do this in the past? How long had she wanted to just press herself flush against her best friend's petite form and kiss her just like this? She'd lost count of all the potential moments that had slipped through her fingers over the years. There were numerous times on their journey to the Dark Kingdom, for instance, where she had fooled herself into believing that she had a legitimate chance at stealing her from Eugene; that she—as the weak willed wretch who was powerless and could offer nothing—could possibly win the Princess' heart. All of those fleeting little moments in time, where she had ached for her, had wanted to come out to her and reveal her darkest secret... 

Each time, it had passed her by, and she'd simply let her heart grow cold and dead rather than spill her guts to the one she loved most. But no more. Now, she would never have to stand aside with her head bowed in silence ever again. 

Cassandra poured all of her frustrations into the kiss—getting outplayed by Varian, failing to locate Eugene and the others, Owl turning his back on her yet again, and of course, her having to go out and placate the misguided, ungrateful masses that saw her as some kind of demon. Cocksure as she may have been in her newfound power, she was not so confident in facing the Coronans again, not after the fiasco from the other day. What if she failed to convince them that she was not their enemy, and that under her rule, they would prosper and be safer than they ever had before? What if they shunned her, or attacked her, or tried to hurt Rapunzel—

She brought one hand up, tilting the blonde's head back further and meeting no resistance as her tongue writhed against Rapunzel's with heated demand. All of her fears and frustrations and inner turmoil melted away, like the way a balm soothed an angry burn. More...she needed _more._ For too long had she denied herself the mere idea of being with another woman, as such degenerate thoughts were sinful and were not of the Lord. But that was before she had discovered the inconvenient truth—for what sort of twisted god decided that her mother would be _Gothel,_ of all people?? What sort of 'benevolent' deity thought it was a good idea to curse her with being attracted to her best friend, knowing full well that such feelings would only make her suffer and ultimately send her straight to hell?! She never asked to be born a reprobate! She never asked to be born from a wicked witch! If she ever found the god or gods out there responsible for her agony, then she would make them feel all the pain and terror of a mortal before destroying them utterly! 

Cassandra broke away from the kiss abruptly, Rapunzel's gasps for air reminding her that unlike herself, she still needed to breathe. Her glowing eyes locked onto her slender, graceful neck, and she was on her again; her teeth grazing her tender nape firmly and assertively.

_“C-Cassandra...!”_ Rapunzel whined weakly as the usurper's fangs sank into her flesh, marking her with bite marks as she worked her way down to her collarbone. 

Everything else faded away. There was only Rapunzel; only this fire that was spreading all over her body that she wanted to grow into an inferno by entangling herself with the Princess in the most intimate and primal of ways. She wanted to make her cry out her name, again and again. She wanted to feel her, to taste her in her entirety, the way only lovers could. 

_Do you really want your first time making love together to be in a fucking closet?_

In spite of her feelings towards the wretch—not to mention currently being drunk on Rapunzel's sweet scent and taste—it brought up a good point. This wasn't how she had envisioned her first time would be with her beloved, and if she didn't pull back now, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from going all the way, past the point of no return. She wanted it to be magical, to be romantic and something Rapunzel would never forget and cherish for eternity. But if she pushed it...if she was impatient and just took her here and now...what would Rapunzel think of her then? How would she look back on this—a hasty, spontaneous tryst in a closet; with no buildup or declarations of love or shows of affection...? It would just be the lust that had been smoldering within her since she'd met the mythical, unobtainable lost Princess. 

She was so bad at romance, though. Cassandra hated Eugene, but even she had to begrudgingly accept that he was far better at wooing and charming and seducing Rapunzel than she could ever hope to. He was better with people in general than she was, and she despised him for it...because she was jealous. As usual. One thing was certainly clear: Eugene didn't have to force himself on Rapunzel to gain her love. He didn't have to cloud her pretty blonde head with sinful desires...

She wasn't Eugene, however. She wasn't even Cassandra anymore; not really. She was something better, something so much more...but at the same time, she was so very lost. The subject of love was like sailing into uncharted waters, and while she loathed to admit it, she was still as frightened as she had been in the past, when she was without even the Moonstone and had only a burnt, crippled hand to show for her efforts. To love someone was to be vulnerable, and Cassandra couldn't bare to be vulnerable. Not after she had been abandoned, and not after a lifetime of training to be an invulnerable knightess devoid of such weaknesses. 

But she wanted to love, and to be loved. Because after Rapunzel had come into her life and had shown her what love—real, pure, beautiful love—could be like, she never wanted to be without it ever again. And she would do anything to keep it within her grasp. 

Looking into the emerald hues of her one true friend, Cassandra knew that at this point in time, such an act as this would only serve to further widen the divide between them, a divide that she was frantically trying to bridge. There was want in those eyes, a want she could recognize, but there was also still uncertainty and fear and guilt and a plethora of other mixed emotions. 

Cassandra pressed her forehead against Rapunzel's, holding the trembling girl's face in her hands gently as they just stood there together in silence; save for the soft sound of panting from Rapunzel as she tried to catch her breath. Several minutes had passed by in a blur, though exactly how much time had passed, she couldn't be certain. She hadn't planned on storming into the closet to practically molest the Princess the way she had...yet here she was. 

Guilt began to creep into her gut, spreading through her veins like venom. What was _wrong_ with her?? This...this wasn't right. She hadn't even given her the chance to say a word before she'd descended upon her like a hungry wolf ripping into a sheep. 

But, oh... _ooh,_ it had felt so _good._ Her head felt clear again, with the insufferable voice of the handmaid going silent once more, leaving her in peace. Cassandra had stopped herself from going any further—that had to count for something, right? She wasn't a barbarian. She wasn't some vile rapist. This had just been a...spontaneous fit of passion. Long overdue, really. She'd only kissed Rapunzel a couple times in the past few days, and she'd wanted to take a moment to properly show how much she loved her before they went out. Was that so wrong? Was she not allowed to be intimate with her wife to be, who _did_ love her in return—even if she still had feelings for Eugene?

“Cass...that...that was...I...” Rapunzel stammered dazedly, eyes half lidded and lips slightly parted. 

“I'm sorry. I love you,” Cassandra told her bluntly, with all the grace of a child swinging a hammer. “You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?”

“I...” Rapunzel closed her eyes, sighing as she attempted to compose herself. “Oh, Cass... You know I've always loved you. You're my best friend. But...”

“Eugene, yeah, I know,” Cassandra grumbled sourly, not wanting to get into that sore subject yet again. Especially when she was feeling so much better, after kissing and touching and biting her Princess the way she had always wanted to. 

“You should also know that we can't control who we fall in love with,” Rapunzel retorted sternly, wiping her mouth and blushing as she gingerly touched the reddened patches along her neck and collarbone where the usurper's hot mouth had laid siege to her flesh. “...Why did you do that, anyway?” she added, almost meekly.

Cassandra stared down at her blankly, her arms still snaked around her slender waist like two obsidian serpents. “Because I wanted to,” she deadpanned, licking her lips slowly as she savored the lingering taste of the kiss. “Kissing you makes me feel better. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that, I admit, but...I just really needed to feel you again.”

“I...I want to add another stipulation to our agreement,” Rapunzel declared shakily, her back still arched and her body still pressing snugly against the dark Queen's, leaving her in a poor position to be giving any demands, especially in the state of mind she was currently in. 

“Oh?” Cassandra inquired lazily, the heat between them still flickering like embers after a fire.

“In the future...please, at least give me some warning before you do something like...this,” the Princess told her with as much conviction as she could muster. “You _scared_ me, Cass... When you came bursting in here, I thought...”

“Thought what? That I was going to hurt you??” Cassandra pressed, her voice filled with defensive outrage. 

“Something like that...” Rapunzel admitted wearily, clearly not comfortable with going into any details.

Cassandra ran a hand through her golden hair as a comforting gesture, unhappy with how Raps was still afraid of her...but this time, she really couldn't blame the girl. Because this time, she had pushed her too far...almost past the edge. 

She had to be _better_ than this. She had to be more than some...some hormone fueled beast. 

“I agree to your stipulation,” she conceded gently, her hand stopping at the nape of her neck as she inspected her handiwork with a mixture of some carnal pride and guilt. “And...perhaps we should put you in something with a high collar, hm? Here, I'll help you...”

And then, just like that, the moment had passed. Cassandra found a suitable dress for her fiancé and helped to make her look presentable for their first 'royal outing' into the city together. They walked out of the room, with Cassandra dismissively ordering Friedborg to clean up the remnants of Rapunzel's leftovers from her breakfast, and proceeded to traverse the transformed castle arm in arm. 

– 

“Where are we going?” Rapunzel asked cautiously after a time, her voice cutting into the silence that had only previously been interrupted by the click clacking of the usurper's stony heeled boots. “I thought you said we were heading out to ride in a wagon...”

Cassandra smiled patiently, patting her arm in a placating manner. “We'll be out among the masses soon enough, Blondie, I promise. But before we go anywhere, I have to inform them to gather round the town square to meet us so that everyone can be present to receive their reparations.” She chuckled before continuing, “Can you believe Pontius wanted me to go door to door, like old Saint Nick delivering gifts to children? This will be much faster, doing it my way.”

Rapunzel frowned—a sight that stung like a dagger in Cassandra's heart every damn time she saw it; which was far too often these days. “I had hoped we could have just...done all this through the mail,” she sighed. “Ordering everyone to gather into a large crowd, when they're still so on edge... I have a bad feeling about this, Cass. Are you sure there isn't any other way?”

“No. From what I have been told, the city's services are in pretty bad shape, seeing as how so many people decided to abandon their kingdom the other night,” Cassandra told her, her smile fading somewhat. “But no matter. Soon enough, they will either return, or others will come to take their place. For now, we'll simply have to make ends meet. Luckily for us, I can speak to everyone at once.”

She felt the Princess stiffen on her arm, and her frown only seemed to deepen. “...You're going to use the black rocks to speak to them again,” she stated morosely, as if it were some nefarious deed.

“That's right,” Cassandra said lightly. “I let you speak out to them the other day, but this time, I think it will be better if I do so myself. They need to know that I am their rightful Queen now, and the sooner they get used to the new order of things around here, the better.”

Rapunzel said nothing, opting to just continue staring ahead like a sad puppy. It made Cassandra's left eye twitch in agitation—they hadn't even left the castle yet, and already she was acting like she'd fucked everything up horribly.

“...Got something you wanna say, Princess?” she prompted rigidly.

“I...I don't like the way you can just...talk to everyone, all at once, unbidden,” Rapunzel admitted carefully. “It comes off as intrusive. Invasive.”

“It's efficient,” Cassandra countered bluntly. “The black rocks are more than just spiky spears that look ominous and can impale people. I can see things through them...and I can even listen through them, too. And, as you have already witnessed, I can speak through them. Imagine, giving out royal decrees to the entire world, once I have spread my black rocks to all corners of the globe! I can only peer through one or two at a time as of now, but eventually, I'll be able to oversee everything that transpires, all at once! I'll stop any and all crime from progressing past a thought, and everyone will be safer than any time in history! Can't you see that this is a blessing, Raps? Don't you want to live in a world where no one is killed or raped or enslaved; where children aren't abducted away from their families in the night?? Under my rule, villains like Gothel or Andrew or Zhan Tiri would never live to hurt anyone ever again! You of all people should be on board with that!”

But Rapunzel didn't look as impressed or relieved or convinced by her vision of a just world free of the evil scum that had affected them both and had shaped their lives in drastically different ways. She still looked at her with those eyes filled with sadness and disappointment and uneasiness. What would it take to make her see that her way was the righteous way?

“I might not have shown it much in the past, but I'd oftentimes think about what my life might have been like had Gothel not taken me that night,” Rapunzel murmured quietly, making the increasingly zealous usurper fall silent. “I grew up virtually alone, you know. Gothel would be there to make sure I was well fed and to keep me from harm, but she only ever cared about my hair. As soon as I was old enough to walk and open cupboards myself, I saw her less and less. She loved going out on wild benders; sometimes I wouldn't see her for days at a time. And when she came back, she'd reek of alcohol and seldom even give me so much as a glance before going to her room to sleep it off. That pretty much summed up my existence, before Eugene came along...”

She shook her head, giving a soft snort of grim amusement at the hell that had once been her life. “Looking back...it's almost comical, in a sense. She went through all that trouble to remain youthful, and all she wanted to do was party endlessly. I swear I can still smell the booze on her breath, sometimes...”

They'd stopped walking some time ago as Cassandra just stood there awkwardly, staring at her with a mixture of guilt and sympathy. How she had ever been foolish enough to be jealous of Rapunzel and vie for Gothel's love, she would never know. Zhan Tiri had certainly done a number on her, manipulating her into believing that the dead old witch had ever cared for anyone other than herself.

“My mother was a selfish bitch. She got what was coming to her,” Cassandra told her, before adding with a grimace, “...Sorry, right, no cursing...”

Rapunzel shrugged, waving it off nonchalantly. “Despite my own feelings regarding that kind of language, I agree wholeheartedly. She was a selfish bitch, and I've no doubt I'd still be her prisoner to this day, had Eugene not chanced upon my tower.”

Cassandra chuckled—it was so odd, hearing the Princess cuss. It was kind of cute, in a way. 

She quickly sobered, however, as Rapunzel went on to making her point. “Be that as it may, I do not want to live in a world that is perpetually policed and under constant surveillance, much less take part in governing such a system myself. A part of me will always feel incomplete from the years Gothel has robbed from me, it is true...but I won't let that dictate who I am now, or what I do. I know I agreed to be your wife, and to rule by your side, but I will not take part in doling out revenge, Cass. An eye for an eye would make the whole world go blind.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the old quote, but decided it would be better not to get into yet another argument with the blonde. She'd come to understand, sooner or later, that the world would be a much better place with her as its ruler. 

For now, she still had an announcement to make.

“What you call revenge, I call a simple matter of retribution; for what is justice without punishment?” she retorted dismissively as she willed the large black rock spire to descend from the ceiling. It was easier to make communications here in the center of the castle, where her black rocks were concentrated the most. She would have much work to do in placing many corresponding spires in each kingdom, city, town and village in order for people to hear her commands. The reformation she had done in Corona the other night would suffice for now until she could make things look more polished and less...jagged, and she was certain everyone would be able to hear her loud and clear.

Whether they took heed of her edicts or not was another matter, however. 

“I should be the one to speak to them,” Rapunzel murmured anxiously. “They are still reeling from what you did, Cass...”

“If they want their reparations, they'll manage listening to my voice,” Cassandra countered. “Sooner or later, they will have to come to terms with the new age that is upon them. I have faith that they will adapt and come to accept that with me on the throne, everything will be better.”

“I just don't want there to be another panic--”

“There won't _be_ another panic, because there won't be any reason for one,” Cassandra snapped impatiently, fed up with being constantly doubted. She sighed, taking hold of the troubled girl's hands in her own as she attempted to placate her. “Please, just...just believe in me, Raps. I admit that I could have handled things better from before, but I can't change the past. You know I'd never hurt anyone, unless they deserved it...right?”

She tried smiling reassuringly, but judging from the way Rapunzel was cringing ever so slightly, Cassandra knew that her attempt to at least appear to be the even-tempered, cool headed woman that she used to be had failed. 

“I want to believe you, Cass, and I do...but...” Rapunzel began, pausing as she fiddled with the collar that was currently concealing the teeth marks left by the ravenous deity. “Everything that has happened over the past few days...no, ever since we began our journey to the Dark Kingdom...it's like I've been watching you unraveling. It was slow at first, and I was too blind to see it happening...but when you took the Moonstone, it hit me all at once, and it took me so long to even accept that you did what you did. And then when you took the Sundrop...you turned into that monster, and I couldn't even recognize you anymore.”

Cassandra frowned deeply, forcing herself to remain composed as she took slow, steady breaths. “I'm sorry that my Celestial form scared you,” she said slowly, squeezing her hands gently. “But I am not a monster, Raps. I even reverted back to my old self, even though people's stares might make one believe otherwise...”

“It isn't just about your appearance,” Rapunzel pressed, before adding quietly, “...You've killed.”

“I did not want you to have to see any of that, you have to believe me,” Cassandra insisted. “But killing those who deserve it does not make someone a monster. Zhan Tiri had it coming for a long, long time, and Hector...I gave him a chance to back down, and he blew it. And look! I haven't killed anyone since, and I hope I won't ever have to again. But I will not hesitate to do so, should my hand be forced.”

Rapunzel fell silent, her hands falling back to her sides and her gaze sinking down to her feet. And, in a way that was morbidly and humorously apt to the theme of the topic of death, Cassandra realized that their conversation had just died.

Oh well. Perhaps it was for the best. These sorts of discussions tended to bring out the wretch, and she really didn't want to struggle with keeping that worthless thing pushed down while she was out there putting up with Corona's fragmented people. There would be plenty of time to further discuss such matters with her fiancé in the future, preferably when her head wasn't spinning with the angry chorus of guilt and loathing and everything else that sounded like the buzzing of a thousand furious hornets--

“People of New Corona, this is Cassandra speaking,” she announced, her voice permeating through the kingdom with a decidedly eerie echo. “To those of you who have chosen to remain here with me, you have my gratitude, and your loyalty will not be forgotten. With the help of Princess Rapunzel, we have answered your requests for financial aid, and will be handing out each individual's payment today in the town square proper. I encourage all of you to be present, and to be both calm and orderly when forming lines to receive reparations. Violence and aggression will not be tolerated, so to anyone who intends to come to this good will event with ill intent, I strongly urge you to sit down and reconsider your life choices before doing anything you will most dearly regret. As of the end of this message, you may all begin to make your way to the town square— _peacefully._ The Princess and I will see you soon. Thank you for your patience in these...trying times. Long live New Corona.”

The black rock spire then retracted back up into the ceiling, and it was done. 

“...That's it?” Rapunzel asked, blinking as if in disbelief. 

“That's it,” Cassandra nodded, feeling accomplished. “Short, concise, and without all the padding and hot air that most royals inject into everything that they say and do.” She eyed the blonde intently, before adding, “...What did you think?”

“It certainly was to the point...” Rapunzel said carefully. “I don't think that bit about violence was necessary, though. I know these people, and so do you, Cass. They won't be marching down the streets like armed vigilantes, or anything like that.”

Cassandra folded her arms, snorting derisively. “ Just like you said before...I've been among them, as one of them, for a lot longer than you have, Blondie. I hope you are right—really, I do—but there is nothing wrong with taking precautions and warning people that any violence will be stamped out.”

“I suppose...” Rapunzel conceded glumly.

“You'll see. This won't be anything like the other day,” Cassandra declared confidently, taking her hand in hers as they made their way towards the front of the castle, where outside, Pontius would be waiting for them with the wagon. “I may have lost my cool then, but I won't make that mistake again. You have my word.”

Walking down the dark halls and seeing the servants and handmaids attempting to go about their normal routines was...surreal. People still looked like they were going to have a heart attack or shit their pants when ever she turned a corner and smiled at them, but at least they weren't running like they were from before. Perhaps they knew, deep down, that she wasn't the bad guy here, and that she was still the woman who had worked right alongside them for years. Or perhaps it was merely because of Rapunzel's presence that they felt slightly more at ease, since the Princess was always their hero in the past.

Or, most likely, they remained in Corona because they had nowhere else to go. To work here within the confines of the castle, even as a handmaid, was seen as a real privilege, and was not something you just ran away from so easily. Many had been serving here since Cassandra was but a child, and some, like old Crowley, had been walking these halls and cleaning each room long before either she or Raps was even born. 

Surely they, of all people, would be able to recognize that she was the best fit to rule. After all, she'd been one of them, once upon a time; and she knew what it was like to be someone who dedicated their life to their work. 

There was no denying that the halls weren't as lively or bustling as they used to be, however. For as some had chosen to stay and resume their lives in Corona, others had fled the other night, likely never to return. More people would come to take their place in time, Cassandra reminded herself, but it still stung to know that people she once knew had run away from her in such a fright, as though she were some devil that had crawled up from hell.

_Gee, I wonder why anyone would run from you? Maybe it was the foreboding black spikes that tore apart the city, or perhaps it was your public meltdown from the other day? Remember how you stranded half the kingdom up in the clouds and threatened them if they didn't go along with your insane vision of remaking the world into a fucking desert of obsidian--_

“Top of the morning to you, Your Majesty, Your Highness!” Pontius greeted jovially, snapping Cassandra out of her reverie and back into the present. She looked at the man who claimed to be her ally, and mused that for someone who was so...ostentatious, he was awfully good at springing up unannounced. Or maybe she was just getting too lost in her own head to notice when people were approaching her. No more of that—she had to be on high alert once she took Rapunzel out of the safety of the castle and into the chaotic city that she had created upon her triumph. 

“Is everything ready to go, then?” she inquired, wanting to get this chore over with already. The sooner she was done with her little apology tour, the sooner she could get Raps back indoors, away from those who might do her harm in order to get to her. “...And what on earth are you wearing?” she added, noting his attire was more akin to a stagecoach driver's...though it still retained his particular flavor of gaudy flair, complete with a ridiculous looking top hat and a high collared coat that appeared to be one size too big.

“Yes, Your Majesty; every Coronan's reparation has been accounted for and is ready to be delivered at your command,” Pontius affirmed with a short bow, grinning. “What do you think? I couldn't bribe any of the stagecoach drivers that are still within the city to come and serve you on your first official outing into New Corona, so I figured I might as well take the reigns myself. I confess the man's uniform is a bit...loose on me, but I simply had to look the part.”

“Is that what we're going to have to do from now on to get people to do anything for us? Bribe them?” Rapunzel spoke out, sounding uncharacteristically irate. It seemed at this point, the normally amicable blonde did not trust nor like the man, and was making no effort to hide that fact. Cassandra didn't much like him either on a personal level, but that was irrelevant. He was an ally, and he was useful. And so long as he kept being useful, that was all that mattered. 

“Er...perhaps 'bribe' was a poor choice of words on my part, Your Highness. It was more along the lines of giving uncertain folk some 'incentive',” Pontius amended smoothly.

“It's still wrong, no matter what label you slap onto it,” Rapunzel retorted. “You can't expect to buy people's loyalty with money when ever they voice dissent. What is then to stop us from being any better than those who make contracts with mercenaries??”

“A thousand pardons, Princess, but don't you think that is a bit of a leap? I would never condone the use of an outside force to be entrusted with carrying out what is rightfully the duty of Corona--”

“A leap? A _leap??_ Everything that has happened over the past few days has been 'a bit of a leap'! As far as 'leaps' go, we might as well have leaped right over the moon!”

“Let's all just take a deep breath and calm down, eh?” Cassandra declared, earning her a vague expression of surprise from Pontius, while Rapunzel's was outright flabbergasted. The usurper cleared her throat almost sheepishly, looking away as she realized the irony of her words; especially considering the very reason they were all going out into the city today in the first place was because of her own inability to control her temper. She knew she was the last person who should be lecturing anyone about 'calming down' after her repeated failures to do just that.

But she really wasn't in the mood to listen to anymore bickering or debates on the subject of morality; not when there was already more than enough of both being waged within her own head. “We're gonna be a bit tight on people who genuinely want to serve us for a while, Raps. If they need a bit of...incentive to feel better about what they are told to do, then so be it. But make no mistake, it is only going to be temporary. Once I make them understand that they have nothing to fear from me, they will gradually return to their senses and be loyal and productive members of my new world.”

“Beautifully spoken, Your Majesty. I could not have put it better myself,” Pontius agreed, to which Rapunzel just rolled her eyes. 

“Let's just hurry and bring help to those who need it,” the blonde mumbled, folding her arms over her chest obstinately. 

“Right...” Cassandra nodded, trying not to frown. It hurt, seeing Rapunzel so unhappy like this...but it would soon pass. It had to. Once things were smoothed over with the Coronans, and she had her long destined coronation, she would do what she had always wanted to do since that day long ago when her heart had been touched by the Princess.

She would marry her in a grand wedding that would be talked about for generations to come, and would make her her wife in every way that counted. It was with that thought in mind that eased the tension that was returning around her eyes and shoulders and posture in general, and gave her the drive she needed to move forward.

The great doors opened at her command, and she took a deep breath of the crisp morning air as they stepped out into the almost blinding sunlight, forcing herself to grin.

Today would be another victory. The people would soon be singing her praises, and Rapunzel would look upon her with nothing but trust and love again. All would be as it should. 

And besides, with the Ultimate Power at her disposal, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose it shouldn't come as a surprise at this point that updates to this fic will be slow, hahah. I'm still here, though, and I still want to finish it. I'd hate to become one of those authors who doesn't finish their fic, as I know what it's like to be invested in something only to learn that the person writing the story hasn't updated in five years lmao.
> 
> I think one of the hardest parts of writing fanfiction that I have run into is knowing when/how to end a chapter. I am considering cutting the length of future chapters by a bit, mostly to try and increase the rate at which I make updates, but I dunno. Any feedback or advice would be appreciated.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart for Darkest Destiny.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806123) by [Mushroom_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_Writes/pseuds/Mushroom_Writes)




End file.
